Out of the Past
by ravenskyeblackhawk
Summary: Out of the past and into the future...Kagome becomes a demon slayer in her time. With her faithful sidekicks Yuki, Hiro and Akira, she has to return to the Sengoku Jidai to purify a very tainted Shikon no Tama and fight a foe from the distant past.
1. Default Chapter

Out of the Past

by Raven Skye Blackhawk

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine. However, the OCs in this story ARE mine and they are not to be used without my permission. _

Chapter 1

_Prologue_

During the times of gods, giants and men, there were once two beautiful twins named Niobe and Thanos. Their mother was one of the wisest of the gods, the great goddess Athena and their father was Ares, the fearsome god of war.

Niobe was a happy little goddess. She brought great joy to her grandfather, Zeus, who doted on her. When she grew into adulthood, she possessed such great beauty that any man looked upon her, fell in love with her. One of those men just so happened to include her twin brother, Thanos.

As for her brother Thanos, a devilishly handsome youth in his own right, he was a mischievous little boy who grew up to be volatile and jealous god. He was deeply in love with Niobe and hated any man who wished for her affections. He hated them even more if she bestowed her favors on them, for he believed that no one should be allowed to receive those favors, with the exception of him.

One day while Niobe was taking leisurely stroll through the forest at the foot of Mount Olympus, she met a young mortal man named Timeus. He was tall and beautiful, fair and golden with bright, heavenly blue eyes. As soon as she spied him, Niobe was instantly smitten. She appeared before him and when the mortal laid eyes upon the raven-haired goddess, he too fell in love with her. And thus their affair began.

Not long after that, Thanos was informed by Xander, a young human male he had befriended, that his precious Niobe had taken a mortal lover. Needless to say, upon hearing the news, Thanos became enraged. He went to his twin sister and begged her not to be with the mortal, telling her that he, Thanos, loved her above all else and desired her for himself. Gently pushing her brother away, Niobe laughed and told him not to be silly, for she loved Timeus and she would be with him if she chose.

Now thoroughly jealous, Thanos decided to drive a wedge between the lovers, hoping to force his beloved sister into his arms.

The perfect opportunity arose when Timeus was out walking with a young girl from another village. Thanos had discovered, thanks to Xander that the two of them had once been sweethearts, but had been separated when her family moved to another village some distance away.

Thanos managed to bring Niobe down from Olympus, on the pretense of having a surprise for her. Niobe, being the naive and trusting creature that she was, went willingly with her scheming brother, completely unaware of what awaited her.

While they walked, Thanos was conversing leisurely with his sister when they came upon Timeus and his female companion, who were holding hands and laughing. Niobe saw them and ran away, immediately believing the worst. Her lover and the girl had seen Niobe stare at them in horror and run off.

Timeus firmly told his friend to go on ahead to the village. When she was gone, Timeus walked up to Thanos and glared at him, but the evil god only smiled in reply. He believed that Niobe would never want to see this young mortal fool again... and it seemed that he had succeeded.

But Timeus refused to remain silent. He swore that he would get revenge on Thanos for doing this to Niobe. He knew that the god had been behind this, making certain that Niobe had seen him and his friend together.

After a few months of pining for her lover, Niobe went down to earth to tell Timeus that she had forgiven him. The moment she appeared before him, he snatched her up into his arms and told her everything, about how her brother had tricked her into thinking that he had been unfaithful. He swore that she was his one true love and if she doubted his love, then she could slay him where he stood. Niobe was swayed by his passionate words and allowed him to kiss her, telling him that she loved him still and that her brother's evil machination had not changed her feelings for him at all.

Soon after this, Thanos discovered the two together in a field of flowers, making love. Although enraged, he waited patiently until Niobe left for a moment to bathe in a nearby spring. As soon as she disappeared, Thanos descended on his sister's lover and slaughtered him mercilessly.

Niobe, on her way to the spring, suddenly felt that something was horribly wrong. Worried, she turned around and ran back the way she had come. When she saw her brother standing over the lifeless body of the man she loved, she cried out and ran to the slain Timeus, gathering him in her arms. His blood flowed freely from his wounds and stained her clothing right down to her skin.

Turning her tear-filled eyes upwards, Niobe screamed at her brother who was still wielding his bloody sword. Thanos said nothing and could only watch as his sister cradled the young man's dead body in her arms and sobbed violently.

Afterwards, when she was able, she went to Zeus and told him that she wished to leave Olympus forever. She wanted to roam the earth, for eternity if necessary, to search for her beloved's soul. When Zeus asked why she would give up her place in Olympus, she replied that she needed to redeem herself. She was to blame for the death of her lover, but Thanos was equally responsible. She told her grandfather that she wished to never look upon the face of her villainous brother again.

Heartbroken, Zeus agreed to her request and told her that if she ever needed assistance, to speak his name aloud and he would appear before her. Niobe left heaven to wander the earth aimlessly until she found her love again. As the centuries passed, she faded more and more into obscurity until all traces of her had vanished with time.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Present time... Sort of._

Kagome had seen it. At least, she _thought_ she had.

Kaede had prepared the food and Kikyo had served them. So why _had_ she eaten what Kikyo had handed to her, especially knowing that Kikyo hated her and would do anything to harm her?

When Kikyo had given her the bowl of food, a small, secretive smile crept on to her cold, dead face. Damn it, she should have known. So why had she even taken one bite? She should have known better!

But that was yesterday. Now here she was, burning with fever and shame for eating the damned food. Gods, she was sick! Whatever Kikyo had slipped into her food had just made her sicker than she had ever been in her life.

Today, she had awakened with a massive headache and the feeling as though she were on fire and freezing, all at the same time. And that dream she had! It had felt so real! She dreamt of gods and goddesses, mortal lovers, jealousy and murder... all of which had probably been the result of her fever.

Faintly from outside Kaede's hut, she could hear Inuyasha yell at her to off her lazy ass and help him and the others find Kikyo. Apparently, Kikyo had gone missing sometime during the night. Of course she would disappear. She had to leave the scene of her crime. _Dirty bitch..._

Then there was poor, bull-headed Inuyasha. He was so certain that Naraku had taken the dead bitch for his own twisted ends. Good riddance, Kagome thought maliciously. Maybe she'll actually be of some use in this world to which she did not belong. Kagome paused at that thought and grew sad. She didn't exactly belong here, either. Perhaps she should just leave?

Shakily, Kagome got to her feet, praying that she wouldn't pass out here on the floor of Kaede's hut. The world spun madly and it was far too hot. The pain she was in was excruciating.

"Damn it, come on, wench!" Inuyasha snarled furiously at her as she just barely managed to walk upright out of the hut. He dropped down and climbed unsteadily onto his back. They were off. "Now keep your eyes open! Kikyo has a shard, so let me know when you sense it!"

Kagome mumbled a reply. Damn, her head hurt!

After a few moments of tearing through the forest at break neck speed, Inuyasha skidded to a halt. "Where is she? Can you sense her shard?" he asked impatiently.

"N-no. There's no shard anywhere." Kagome was near to tears and desperately tried not to become sick all over his back.

Now at the end of his patience, Inuyasha dropped her mercilessly on the ground and Kagome landed hard, whimpering in pain as she hit forest floor. He turned on her, his golden eyes ablaze with hatred. "You are so goddamned useless! I've protected your worthless ass so many times and I ask for your help this _one_ time with something really important... and this is how you _repay_ me? You aren't even _trying_, are you? You _want_ something to happen to Kikyo, don't you?"

The world tilted and she fell on her side, hot tears sliding down her face onto the ground below. "Inu-yasha... Please... help me," she whispered helplessly.

"Hell no! Never again, you pathetic loser!" he spat at her before dashing off into the forest, crying Kikyo's name.

Kagome began to sob weakly. She barely managed to gather the strength to pull her legs up into a fetal position.

ooo

She didn't know how long she lay like that on the forest floor.

As the afternoon wore on, she knew that no one would come for her. She finally managed to get to her feet and make her way slowly back the way she and Inuyasha had come earlier.

Kagome reached the village at long last, where she spotted Miroku, the resident houshi, hitting on one of the village girls. He was so busy chatting her up that he didn't realize Kagome was present until Sango cried out.

"Kagome-_chan_! Are you alright?" Sango yelled out, running to her. Miroku whirled around, guilt plastered all over his handsome face.

But when he took one look at Kagome's fever-flushed face, the guilt switched to horror. "Kagome-sama!" he cried and caught her as stumbled dizzily into his arms. He put a hand to her forehead and immediately drew it back. "Sango, she's burning with fever."

"Let me go get Kaede!" Shippo's small voice piped up from Sango's shoulder.

"No, please... just let me... go home," Kagome moaned weakly.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and nodded. Miroku gather Kagome in his arms while Sango retrieved Kagome's yellow backpack. Then she, Shippo and Kirara followed Miroku and Kagome to the well. Gently, he set Kagome down onto her shaky feet as Sango and Shippo came up behind them. Kirara was prowling around a little and stared off into a group of trees just past the well. She growled slightly but no one paid any attention to her.

"Will you be alright, Kagome-_sama_?" Miroku asked quietly, worry etched all over his handsome face.

Kagome nodded and took her bag from Sango. "Yeah," she said weakly. "Thank you all so much... for everything."

Sango gave her friend a worried smile. "Don't talk like that, Kagome-chan. You sound as though you aren't coming back. We'll see you soon, right?"

Listlessly, Kagome sat down on the edge of the well. "You're right, Sango-chan. I... I need to rest... for a moment, I think. Please, don't let me keep you all from your supper." She barely refrained from retching at the thought of food, and swallowed hard to keep the bitter taste of bile from coming up into her mouth.

Shippo jumped onto Kagome's lap and hugged her. "Okay, Kagome! See you soon and I hope you get better really quick!"

Kagome hugged him back. "Thank you, Shippo-chan. Don't worry, I will get better soon," she promised him in a quiet voice.

Miroku and Sango waved at her before all four of her shard hunting companions disappeared into the darkness.

Kagome sat where she was for a moment, fighting the urge to cry. She hated to have to do this, but she knew she had to. She couldn't take his hatred for her any longer and she knew she would never again be able to see anything but the hatred she had seen earlier in his eyes. He hated her. _He really hated her._

The tears fell as she unhooked the slender gold chain around her neck that held the nearly completed Shikon no Tama. This priceless jewel did not belong to her. It never had. She was not its true protector, for she was useless, worthless and a loser. She did not _deserve_ to be its protector...

Like Kikyo. She was not like Kikyo. She would _never_ be like Kikyo... a woman so powerful and beautiful that was able to hold onto a man's heart, even after death. Understandably, Kagome was envious of the deceased miko, but admittedly, it _was_ rather silly... to be jealous of a dead woman.

Carefully, she laid the jewel down on the rim of the well before she turned around, posed to jump into the well for the last time. She glanced around her, taking in this amazing world one more time. Suddenly, in her line of sight, a tall, slim figure in white stood not far from her.

"Miko," the figure intoned flatly, "Why are you leaving?"

For once, Kagome stared without fear back at Sesshoumaru. "I failed," she whispered, before dropping into the well's depths.

oooooo

She floated through that beautiful, silent space back to her time. When she finally reached her end of the well, she crawled painfully up and out of it, dropping her heavy pack on the outside of the well.

_Was_ it sealed? She didn't know but she had to make sure. Slowly, she lowered herself in and jumped down. The well's bottom met her hard.

Silently, she thanked the gods above and began to weep.

She had sealed the well.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Night had fallen by the time Inuyasha returned to the village. He was quite alone. There had been no sign of Kikyo, despite having scoured every inch of his forest for her. When he had finally decided to backtrack through the forest, he found that Kagome was not where he had left her. "Stupid wench," he muttered before running to the village, where Kagome's scent led him.

But something was wrong with her scent, though. Normally, it was clean and pure. Now it was heavy, tainted and foul, almost as if she were sick.

_"Inu-yasha... please... help me..."_ Her voice rang ghostly and distant in his head.

Inuyasha shook himself. That was ridiculous. Of course Kagome wasn't sick! She had been just fine yesterday. This had to have been an excuse not to help him search for Kikyo. She was just jealous. Right?

Out of habit, he headed straight for Kaede's hut. Kagome scent seemed to continue on towards the well and he figured that she went back home.

"Oi!" he said, announcing his entrance into Kaede's hut. The little group was eating their dinner in silence. "Where's Kagome? Did she go home or just went off to sulk?"

Everyone looked up at him. "She went home," Miroku answered, delicately wiping his mouth with a piece of cloth.

Inuyasha scowled. "What the hell for?" he asked impatiently.

Sango spoke up. "Kagome was terribly ill." She shot the hanyou a dirty look that promised instant death if he dared to disagree with her.

Inuyasha felt his heartbeats falter. "But that... that's ridiculous. She was fine when I left her in the forest earlier." _Had she really been fine?_

Miroku's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the dense hanyou. "You... _left_ her? In the forest? All alone in her condition?!" The _houshi_'s voice rose dangerously. "For god's sake, Inuyasha, she was burning with fever when she made it back her. Hell, I don't even see _how_ she got back by herself! She could barely stand upright!"

Inuyasha immediately got on the defensive. He glared back at the houshi and crossed his arms over his chest. "I _had_ to leave her, Miroku. She was holding me back!"

Miroku, in an uncharacteristic display of temper, jumped to his feet. "She was _sick_, you idiot! You're half demon, for pity's sake! Even a half demon could--" He clenched his fists in anger. "Damn it all, Inuyasha," he thundered, "how could you _not _have known how sick she was?!"

Snarling, Inuyasha got into Miroku's face and shoved the monk back. "_That_ was not my problem, now was it?"

"What was not your problem, Inuyasha?" a cold, dead voice asked from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see the undead priestess Kikyo enter the hut.

"K-kikyo?" Inuyasha breathed. He went to her and embraced her. "Where were you? I was worried sick!"

There was an impatient sigh from Sango as she bent to pick up Kirara. "You were nothing, apparently," she muttered testily, glaring at Inuyasha before brushing rudely past him and Kikyo. She left the hut, her long hair swaying viciously behind her.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, you idiot," Shippo called out and trotted off behind Sango and Kirara.

Miroku made as if to follow them, but stopped and turned to face Inuyasha. "And you say that _I'm_ the only one who thinks with the equipment below the waist." His dark blue eyes flashed angrily once before he, too, left the hut.

The _hanyou_ watched Miroku leave. His _youkai_ senses were telling him that there was something seriously wrong. He looked down at the woman standing before him. Her eyes were hard and dead. No life burned within those cold, Stygian orbs, he thought as he held back a shiver.

"What is wrong, _koishii_?" Kikyo asked softly in her dead voice.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I'm not sure," he muttered, more to himself than to her. He took her hand in his. "Come on, I need to check on something."

She nodded and allowed him to pull her along. They were heading for the Bone Eater's well.

Inuyasha and Kikyo made it to the well surprisingly quick in the dark. Kikyo went up to it, rested her hands on the rim and looked down. "It's just a well," she said as she peered down into the darkness.

"It's not just a well," Inuyasha answered before jumping in. He was completely taken aback when the ground met his feet. "What the--?" He looked up and saw Kikyo's pale face staring down at him. It moved away when Miroku's voice reached his ears.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku sounded close. "What's wrong? Is there something wrong with the well?"

Inuyasha jumped out. He was greeted by Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara. "I don't know," he replied, turning back to look down into the well's inky blackness. "It won't allow me to cross over."

"What?!" Miroku cried out in a panicked tone.

"But... that can't be," Sango said breathlessly.

An evil sounding laugh came from above. "But of course it can, _taijiya_."

The shard hunters all turned and looked up into the night sky. Kikyo was surrounded by her soul gatherers. She hovered in the air far above their heads.

"Kikyo! What have you done! What did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha was scared now and his hand reached automatically for his Tetsusaiga.

Kikyo laughed again. "Why do you care so much about that girl, Inuyasha? Why, just a few hours ago, did you not say that she was worthless and useless?"

Inuyasha could only gape at her. How had she known about that? How could she possibly have known that... _unless_ she was there the whole time, spying on them!

"You... _bitch!_ You planned this!" he roared as his entire frame shook violently. _Oh no... Kagome! What have I done?_

The undead _miko_ laughed cruelly. "I know how much you loathe weak, useless creatures, Inuyasha. The powder I slipped into her food last night worked perfectly. She reacted to its effects _and_ your harsh words exactly as I had hoped, while _you_ treated her just as I knew you would. You really are _too_ predictable, Inuyasha."

"But why? Kagome's done nothing to you!" Inuyasha cried as guilt coursed painfully through his body.

"Well, no, but I wanted this." She held up her hand. The semi-completed jewel dangled from the slim gold chain that Kagome had attached it to. "My true aim was, and has always been, to get back what was mine."

"The shard hunters were stunned. "If the Shikon is here and Kagome returned home, that can mean only one thing," Miroku whispered in a horror-stricken voice. _"The well is sealed."_

Kikyo smiled maliciously down at the _houshi_. "You are correct. Your precious Kagome deserted all of you and sealed the well."

Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder. "That's not true! Kagome would _never_ desert us!" he cried. "You must have done something horrible and mean to Kagome!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Seven years later..._

Kagome was running through the jungle. Behind her, she could just barely hear the soft pounding of her companions' feet on the damp jungle floor as they followed in her wake. The demonic aura they had been following for three days was just ahead of them. No, wait... it was coming towards them.

Ducking behind the nearest tree, Kagome flattened herself against the trunk and swiftly drew her weapons, two identical streamlined Glock 17s. They glowed rosily in her hands.

Her heart pounded from her mad dash through the hot, steamy jungle and her adrenaline pumped like quicksilver through her veins. _This is what she lived for..._

Kagome squinted her eyes in an attempt to see her two companions. She knew they were pissed when she had taken off after their prey without them, but it had been three whole days since they left base camp and she was tired of waiting around for the damn thing to stop and feed. She was ready to go back. No matter how tough she was, no matter that she could outlast most men in any survivalist situation; she always looked forward to the end of the chase... the part that always ended in a bloodbath.

Life as a demon slayer was exactly what Kagome craved. She thoroughly enjoyed killing demons. At one time in her life, she never would have considered killing as a career. But now, she'd never have it any other way.

She scanned the dark vegetation with her eyes. They were nowhere in sight. "Big Daddy. Baby Bear. Come in," she whispered into her mouthpiece.

"Big Daddy here."

Kagome sighed inwardly. "Thank Kami. I thought I lost you. Where are you guys?"

"We're thirty feet away," came the reply from Baby Bear. "Right in front of you."

There was a flash of green camouflage and the dark shadow of a gun. Kagome nodded. "Good boys. I'm goin' in. Sarge out." She knew they would object to her taking off on her own, but she cut them off before they could raise a stink about it. Now was not the time to argue about personal safety, although she was certain she'd hear about it when it was all said and done.

Kagome slunk around the massive tree trunk, Glocks raised to shoulder height and trained on the area in front of her. She moved silently, allowing her miko senses to spread out.

She had only moved ten paces when the forest fell eerily silent. Her gaze darted up to look into the jungle canopy. No birds or monkeys were visible; there was no sound at all. Kagome stilled at once, not moving a muscle. The youkai was here, its aura creeping stealthily up on her. It knew she was here and it was stalking her.

A thunderous roar ripped through the silence and an enormous black projectile shot out from the undergrowth. Kagome dove out of the way just in time to miss a face-to-claw meeting with a gigantic paw and landed hard on her side, quickly flipping onto her back. In a flash, she aimed her Glocks at the massive drooling beast when it turned on her.

_"Die you bastard!"_ she growled as it sprang it at her. She squeezed the triggers in unison, sending purifying bullets into the youkai's body. The panther youkai howled in agony as the bullets purified it from the inside out. It collapsed at her feet, writhing and thrashing.

Groaning inwardly when she rose, she fired several more times into the creature's skull. The thrashing ceased.

She heard footsteps behind her and a voice call out, "Kagome! Are you hurt?"

Kagome turned to face her fellow slayers and dear elven friends, Hiro and Yuki. They ran up to her, worry in their eyes. As she turned, she couldn't conceal a grimace of pain. Knowing she'd been caught, she confessed, "I think I may have cracked a few ribs."

Hiro, tall, dark and insanely adorable, rushed up to her. In his sternest voice, he made her sit on a fallen tree trunk while he removed his back pack. He dug through it and came up with his first aid kit.

Kagome gingerly removed her green camouflage jacket and rolled up their white sleeveless tank top to just beneath her breasts. She winced when he gently prodded her left side. "Well Hiro? What's the verdict?"

Hiro frowned and shook his head. "Not sure, sarge. We'll have to wait to get back to civilization and get you x-rayed. But just to be safe..." he trailed off and picked up a roll of gauze.

While Hiro was wrapping her up, Kagome looked over at Yuki, a golden haired, green eyed stunner who had THE most perfect body she had ever seen. At the moment, he was taking samples of the youkai's carcass.

"You got what you need, Yuki?" she asked then winced. She slapped Hiro's hands away from her torso. He murmured his apologies before returning to the gauze.

Yuki stood and brushed his pants legs off. "Yeah, I got it," he replied curtly and turned furious, emerald-tinted eyes on her. "What the hell was that, Kagome? What the fuck were you thinking? You could've been killed going after this thing like that!" He delivered a swift kick to the dead youkai's head.

"Oh shit," Hiro muttered under his breath.

Kagome shot the blonde a frosty glance. "Look, the point is the damned thing is dead. What more do you fucking want?"

"For you to be more careful!" Yuki yelled at her.

"Careful? _Careful_?!" She sent Yuki a blistering stare. "_Careful_ didn't make _me_ the best damn demon slayer in Japan. I am the best simply because I _wasn't_ careful. You gotta go in there and take risks, Yuki, and don't be such a wuss about it."

Hiro had just finished bandaging her up when Kagome grabbed her jacket and stormed off in the direction they had come from. He packed his first aid kit back into his bag. "Way to go, _baka_. Now you've pissed her off royally. When will you ever learn _not_ to piss her off? Don't you know by now that you'll never win?"

Yuki heaved a sigh and ran his hands through his golden hair. "I just don't want anything to happen to her, alright? Shit, you know how reckless she can be! It terrifies me every time she pulls a crazy stunt like this."

The younger elf contemplated his brother for a moment, his gaze speculative. "Yes, of course I know, Yuki." Hiro got to his feet and hefting the pack onto his back, he turned to face his brother. "But she _is_ one of the best slayers in the world. You've got to learn to have a little faith in her."

"Oh, I _do_ have faith in her. I always have. It's just that... oh, I don't know." Yuki scowled and shrugged, his green gaze sliding away. "I _just_ want her to be more careful."

Hiro sent his brother a small smile. "It's _just_ that you want her," he finished quietly.

"What?" Yuki shot his brother a dirty look. "I never said that!"

"You didn't have to," Hiro replied. "What do you think I've been doing for most of this mission?"

Yuki smirked. "I don't know; you tell me. Was it nasty? Perverted?"

Hiro shook his head. "Shut up, you idiot. I've been observing you and how you act around Kagome."

The blond looked away and stared emotionlessly out in front of him, saying nothing for a moment. "So?" he finally replied, shrugging his broad shoulders. "Your point is...?"

"My point is that you are _seriously_ attracted to our little sarge, bro'." Hiro clapped Yuki on the shoulder.

"Fuck off. What the hell do YOU know?" Yuki snorted.

Hiro's only answer was a laugh.

ooooooooooooooooo

That night, the jungle rang with the guitar genius of the Jimi Hendrix Experience. Kagome fried up some fresh river fish and potatoes they'd brought along. Yuki and Hiro ate hungrily, for elves tended to have a great love of food and eating, not to mention enormous appetites.

At last, the three companions began to relax. Hiro went to sleep, leaving Kagome and Yuki alone. As she was putting away the cooking things, Yuki struggled with what Hiro had made perfectly clear to him earlier.

With a sigh, he turned off the cd player and the jungle fell into sudden silence. "_Ano_, Kagome, I'm sorry for snapping at you this afternoon. I was just really worried when you said that you were hurt."

Kagome sat back against a fallen log and looked at him. "I know. It's okay."

Yuki stared down into his lap, his fair tresses falling into his eyes. "You still having those weird dreams?" he asked quietly.

Kagome's gaze slid down to the campfire between them. "Yeah. I still have them. When did Hiro tell you about them?"

The blond head shot up. "What? H-how did you know?"

She shook her head slowly. "I know how the two of you operate. Despite how badly you treat each other, you guys are really very close. Besides, he told me that you repeatedly begged him for my personal information."

"Aw, hell," Yuki muttered irritably.

"Don't worry about it... _big daddy_."

Yuki's glittering green eyes widened in surprise. Kagome was staring back at him with no emotion on her smooth face, but her dark eyes sparkled with mirth. "So, you like my nickname after all?" he asked, leaning back on his hands and giving her his most irresistible grin.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome sighed and looked away. "No, not really. It should be _'hentai' _or something along those lines," she remarked coldly. She picked up her gun which lay on her lap and casually ran a finger over its cold metal contours. "But I _will_ say that it's _much_ better than the name you gave me." Her brown eyes narrowed.

Yuki however, wasn't intimidated. He laughed heartily at her irritation. "Oh, come on, what's wrong with 'Sarge'?" he asked, chuckling.

"'Sarge' is fine. It is the longer form of it that is... _irritating_." She glowered at him.

He laughed again. "What? You mean 'Sergeant Sweetass'?" He waggled his eyebrows at her. "What's wrong with that?"

Kagome crossed her long legs out in front of her. "You're such a pig, Yuki."

A muffled snort and a laugh caused Yuki to look over at where Hiro was "sleeping". He picked up a nearby rock and chunked it at his laughing brother's back. There was an "Ow!" and the elf sat up. Hiro looked over at them, his big brown eyes sparkling and his dark hair adorably ruffled. Immediately, Kagome thought of how sweetly boyish Hiro's face was.

Hiro was grinning. "Yuki, you deserved that."

"What?" Yuki asked innocently. "I deserve to be called a filthy barnyard animal?"

Kagome slid her Glock back into its leather holster. "Yes, but really, pigs are quite clean."

"Oh, ha ha. You two think you must you're pretty funny, don't you. Personally, I've always thought you had such a sweet ass, Kagome. That's why I named you Sergeant Sweetass."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're a pig, Yuki," Kagome muttered. She really wanted to go over to him and give him the what for, but she didn't bother. She didn't want to waste the energy. It was far too hot in this place.

"Heh. Don't forget that you once likened our Kagome to a drill sergeant, Yuki." Hiro looked at Kagome with a rueful smile. "He told me he couldn't stand that our squad leader was a female."

Kagome's gaze slid from Hiro to Yuki, who was scowling at his brother. "Ah, so _that's_ where the 'Sergeant' came from," she mused quietly. She cocked her head slightly. "Thank you _Baby Bear_, for telling me." She got up, went to her sleeping bag and lay down on it.

"Baby Bear?" Hiro groaned. "Oh man!" He flopped back down on his bedroll. "Please, don't remind me. How could you guys give me such a goofy nickname? I hate it! I look nothing like a bear."

"A baby bear," Yuki corrected him and Hiro grunted peevishly. Yuki broke out into great guffaws as Kagome turned away from the campfire. Idiots, she thought fondly to herself. No matter how stupid they could be, she still cared deeply for them.

"You just _had_ to say that out loud, didn't you, Sergeant Sweetass?" Hiro whined.

Yuki watched with amusement as sizeable projectile made its way from Kagome's hand to connect with Hiro's back. "Ow! Yuki, damn it, stop throwing shit at me!"

Yuki grinned. "Dude, it wasn't me. You'd better have a little chat with Sarge before you jump on _my_ ass about it."

Hiro was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Um, no thanks, I'll pass."

Yuki laughed again and his eyes traveled over to where Kagome lay on her side, her back to him. The laughter died on his lips and his eyes grew sad.

oooooooooooooo

Yuki, Hiro and their younger brother Akira had all met Kagome during their first day at youkai slayer boot camp in the United States. The need for slayers had risen along with the population of wild youkai that slaughtered anything in sight.

Kagome and Hiro had taken to each other immediately. For Akira it took a bit longer since he wasn't a very sociable elf, but he warmed to Kagome eventually and the two became very good friends.

But with Yuki, it was a different story. They never really got along at the beginning and thinking back, Yuki realized that it was the tremendous difference in their personalities that kept them from getting close.

Kagome was a quiet creature, not unlike his youngest brother Akira. She preferred keeping to herself and never let anyone get too close to her. Yuki, on the other hand, was laid back and friendly, perhaps a little _too_ friendly, especially with the fairer sex, and Kagome was quite averse to becoming one his numerous conquests.

He had managed to admit that he had, in fact, been quite jealous of Kagome. She was a miko and a very powerful one at that, but she was also a damned good youkai slayer. She had gotten so good, that every mission she went on she was made the squadron leader. She was also the only female to have accomplished that so far.

Yuki really wanted that position, but he was always passed up in favor of Kagome. When she led her team on a slaying mission, she always spoke her mind if they didn't do what she wanted them to do. Hence, the nickname Sergeant Sweetass. A great body with a bitchy attitude.

He tried many times to grab her backside. After all, it _was_ a very nice backside. In the beginning, he was successful and had been able to cop a feel on her, but for some strange reason she kept muttering something about _"filthy hentai" _and _"Miroku" _before slapping the shit out of him. The last time he grabbed her ass, he ended up with two dislocated shoulders. She had moved so quickly that he found himself on his stomach, on the ground, his arms pinned tightly behind his back.

_He never touched her ass again. _

Hiro, who had by then become her best friend, had asked him if he could just shorten it to Sarge. Maybe she wouldn't always be so cross with him. Surprisingly enough, the little peacemaker was right. Kagome accepted "Sarge" as a nickname with good grace. Yuki was actually pretty relieved. Despite the fact that she was just plain better than him at _everything_, he was beginning to like her. _Really_ like her.

She was strong and powerful, but at the same time, beautiful and delightfully feminine... when she wanted to be, that is. Her miko skills were extraordinary and her slaying techniques were awesome to behold.

Eventually, when she became one of the best, she was given her own squadron and was allowed to pick three slayers to accompany her. Given her skills, she was almost always handed the most dangerous missions, but she didn't care. She was there to find and kill the offending youkai... and kill she did. If Yuki hadn't been a hardened slayer, he might have been appalled at the amount of bloodlust that ran through her veins. There was no doubt about it: _Kagome loved to kill._

For missions, volunteers were never lacking. Everybody wanted to back Kagome "Sarge" Higurashi, despite the fact that she was one of the toughest squad leaders there were. Just to slay side-by-side with her was an honor, but Kagome rarely chose anyone but Yuki and his brothers to accompany her on the missions. Soon, after every mission successfully completed, the higher ups decided that the four of them worked so well together, they should stay together.

Up to date, they had been together for three years. This time had been an exception, since Akira was nursing a cold back at the base camp. He had really wanted to go with them, but the doctors nixed that idea, so the three of them left without him

It was only recently that he began to ask Hiro questions about her. Where was she from? How old was she? What was her family like? But more importantly, did she have a boyfriend?

Naturally, Hiro was loath to tell any of Kagome's business, but eventually Yuki had worn him down and he spilled the beans.

When Kagome turned 15, she was pulled into an ancient well by a centipede youkai. She ended up in a strange world, which she later discovered was the Warring Era, or Feudal era of Japan. She met different people there, as well as youkai and befriended most of the people she met.

Hiro told him about a powerful jewel called the Shikon no Tama. Yuki was stunned. He _had_ heard of that legendary jewel many years ago when he and his brothers were mere elflings. He was even more stunned when Hiro told him that Kagome had been the keeper of the famed jewel but she decided that she was not strong enough to protect it. She had sealed the ancient well, returned to her time and never looked back, leaving the precious gem behind.

Hiro was a little cautious about what he told Yuki next. Apparently, one of the people she met in that time had spoken and treated her so cruelly that she fell into a deep depression. She had loved him more than anything in the world, but he had proved to her just how he truly felt. Months after leaving his world, she had tried twice to commit suicide. On the second try, she had gotten a hold of a razor blade...

Yuki stopped his brother because he didn't want to know any more but Hiro insisted, since the cat was already out of the bag. As a result of her incident with the razor, she was left with scars running down her wrists.

Yuki nodded. So, that was why Kagome wore matching black leather straps around her wrists and forearms. He had wondered why she never removed them. But now that he knew her dark secret, he grew even more interested in her. It was almost as if he couldn't help himself. Yuki wished to know all her secrets, so that he knew her as well as he knew himself.

Hiro continued on with the story. Seeing how terribly shaken her family had been at her near-death experience, she never again tried to kill herself. But, she had admitted to Hiro, that even though she never tried killing herself again, she said that she thought about it daily. She didn't want to live, but she couldn't leave her family so torn up. She lived for them, and no one else. Not even her.

His brother had looked thoughtfully at him, while Yuki digested this new information. "That's terrible, Hiro," he had said with feeling. He paused then added, "But does she have a boyfriend?"

That was the only time his gentle brother had punched anyone in the face, _ever_.

ooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, the three slayers broke camp and began the long trek back to their base camp. It took them the better part of two days to return.

When they finally reached it, they were told that their commanding officer wished to see them as soon as possible. Hiro demanded that Kagome go see the head medic to get her ribcage checked out. She glared at him, but went anyway. She found Hiro and Yuki waiting for her when she came out of the medical tent. Apparently, she had only bruised her side.

After he three of them had taken much-needed baths and changed into clean uniforms, they headed off to see the head honcho.

Kagome knocked on the wooden frame of their fearless leader's tent. Colonel Cyril Latham, an American, was a pig in ningen's clothing. Like Yuki, Latham was a well-known pervert, but unlike Yuki, he never took "no" for answer. Several times Kagome caught the colonel eying her up and down with such a lecherous gaze that, if he came within reaching distance to her, she would not hesitate to kick his genitals up into his body if he tried to make a move on her. So far he hadn't. But then, one could never tell with his kind.

"Come in, you three. At ease. I believe you were successful?" The balding man behind the desk asked. Kagome could only guess at what he was doing behind that desk. As usual, he eyed her over-zealously. She could not fail to take notice of this, but held her tongue. _Just barely._

Hiro and Yuki, too, saw where Latham's eyes were going. Neither appreciated the man's actions towards their beloved leader. Hiro was so offended that he actually raised his left hand and caressed the hilt of the samurai sword that lay against his hip. He even harbored violent thoughts against the man, which was rare for him, being the naturally peace-loving elf that he was.

"Yes sir. We took the panther youkai down with no problems." Kagome stared emotionlessly in front of her at a spot just over his head to keep from seeing the Colonel's leering countenance. If she did, she would leap over the desk, take hold of the filthy pervert's neck and snap it like a brittle twig.

"Excellent job as always. Take a break today and prepared to be shipped back home this evening. Akira will be accompanying you, of course." Latham leaned back in his chair, staring pointedly at Kagome's ample bosom.

Yuki frowned. "For what purpose, sir? We were assigned here for six more months." He tried to keep his mind off of what Latham was doing to _his_ woman.

Latham shook his head. "There was a change of plans, Yamadera. Tokyo is recalling the four of you for a special mission there."

"But they have slayers in Japan, sir. Why recall _us_?" Kagome asked stiffly, still refusing to look the loathsome man in the eye.

The colonel's bushy eyebrows snapped downwards. "Orders are orders, Higurashi. Dismissed." They left the tent.

They were still wondering about the sudden change in their assignments as they walked to their sleeping quarters. They had just been to the medical unit to visit Akira, the youngest of the Yamadera brothers. He was a very good-looking young man, possessed of Hiro's hair and skin color, but with Yuki's devastatingly handsome face and the same green, feline-shaped eyes that twinkled behind his glasses. He was feeling much better now, but quite restless after being cooped up for the past few days with nothing but his laptop and well-thumbed manga books to keep him company. Akira had cheered up immensely when he was told that he was soon going to be sent home with them.

Yuki shook his head and tucked his chin-length golden locks behind his ears. "Why send for us when they have plenty of slayers there? Is there something wrong back home, you think?"

Kagome reached their tent first and went in. She didn't mind at all that she had to shack up with the two elves. Hell, she didn't even mind that one of them was Yuki. He may be a _hentai_, but he was an honorable _hentai_. A lot like Miroku, actually...

She went over to her simple, metal frame bed and sat down on the aging mattress. "There must be," she said after a long silence. "Why else send only the four of us? There are tons of excellent slayers in Japan. Besides, we are really needed here. This isn't a good time to send anyone away." She lay down and stretched out full-length with her hands clasped behind her head and closed her eyes.

The brothers too, had collapsed on their own metal beds. "Oh well," Hiro yawned, shutting his eyes. "How bad could it be? At least Tokyo doesn't have a steamy jungle and all this damned heat."

Yuki said nothing. He lay there, hearing Hiro's and Kagome's breathing slow down and deepen. Kagome rolled on her side, facing him, giving him an opportunity to watch her sleep.

She was so beautiful, he thought for the millionth time since they met. When he had first met six years earlier, she had been pale and scrawny, and no muscle tone at all. Now she was fit and tanned to golden perfection. Despite having muscles out the wazoo, she was still surprisingly curvaceous and womanly.

Her long, dark lashes brushed against her golden cheeks lightly. He sighed, watching that perfect, luscious little mouth pout slightly in her sleep. Yuki wondered if she would have that dream again. Somehow, just watching her made the jungle air grow hotter and stuffier. His chest ached and his trousers got _really_ uncomfortable around the crotch area.

He groaned and forced himself to roll over and face away from her. Why the hell did he have to fall in love with a woman who would never see him as anything more than just a friend? She wasn't even his type, for heaven's sake...

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome was dreaming. She found herself in a familiar place and looked around. She was in that large field full of flowers in bloom once again. The sun beat down on her, but it was soft, caressing, like a lover's touch... like _her_ lover's touch.

A large, tanned hand touched her arm gently. She turned to see a tall, golden-haired youth staring down at her. He was smiling.

Kagome couldn't help but smile back at him. How perfect he was! How beautiful and graceful his body! The curve of his lips, enticing her... the brilliant sapphire depths of his eyes, so entrancing...

He stood there, bathed in warm sunshine as golden as his hair, happiness and love for her emanating from his every pore and surrounding her, saturating her flesh.

But Kagome knew what would happen next. Suddenly she found herself on a forest path, walking to somewhere, but where, she never knew. Then came that awful feeling that something was horribly wrong.

"Timeus!" _ No, please not again! _

She whirled around and ran back the way she had come. Kagome ran hard, but felt agonizingly slow. Her long, white skirts were plastered to her legs. Oh, that she could have winged sandals like Hermes!

"Timeus!" she cried again. _Not again... not again..._

Kagome felt herself panting now as she reached that field of flowers. A horrible sight met her stunned eyes. A tall, black-haired man stood looking down at something on the ground. His white tunic, body armor, everything was splashed with blood. His sword dripped and dripped...

"No..." _Why..._

She stumbled slightly, but did not stop. At the feet of the blood-covered man lay a mutilated body.

"Nooo..." _Why?..._

A glint of golden hair was all she needed to see.

"No!" _Damn it! Why?..._

It was the body of the beautiful young man she had just left. She fell to her knees beside his body and grabbed him, cradling him to her.

"You bastard!" _How could you, brother? How could you take him away from me again? ..._

The black-haired man spoke. "Niobe."

"Don't talk to me! Don't you ever speak to me again!" _Why must you haunt me... _"You are cold, heartless! You bloodthirsty monster! Just like Father in one of his rages..."

"It was best, my sweetest sister. He was mortal and did not deserve a goddess of heaven."

"Shut your evil mouth, Thanos! I never want to see you again!" _Stay out of my dreams... just stay away from me..._

Kagome heard these things, as if this woman, Niobe, was whispering in her ears. "Why did you let him do this, Niobe? How could you let him take this man from you?" she asked Niobe, as she had many times before. But the answer never came.

She looked down. The murdered man in her arms faded away. Niobe's voice returned, weeping and wailing for him. Kagome watched his soul, a tiny glowing orb, hover for a moment and then fly away.

The man called Thanos reached down to touch her face. She flinched and jerked away from his bloody hand. His face, beautiful though it was, was an evil face. But his eyes, identical to hers, were full of love and adoration. How was that possible? How could he look at her like that when he had just murdered a man?

They were afraid of him, her and Niobe. But he would not hurt her. He never did in the dream.

When she couldn't stand his presence, she jumped to her feet and backed away. She had to get away from him. She had to run away from that evil presence...

"I love you, Niobe!" he yelled after her. "You may run and hide from me, but I will find you. Do you hear me, sweet sister? I will _always_ find you!"

ooo

_"No!"_ Kagome cried as she sat bolt-upright and nearly tumbled off her bed. As with every dream, her heart was pounding and she was drenched with sweat. "Kami," she whispered shakily.

Yuki, who had been listening to her moans for the past few minutes, became alarmed and rushed to her side. He only reached out to gently touch her arm, but she jerked back away from him.

She could still see that terrible, blood-covered hand reaching for her. "Don't touch me," she hissed. She stood and faced away from him, wrapping her arms around herself.

"It's just me, Kagome. I won't hurt you," Yuki whispered. He reached out again and gently touched her shoulder.

That was a bad move. Kagome grabbed his wrist, flung him onto her bed and pinned him to the mattress by his throat. She maneuvered her right knee between his legs, ready to come upwards if he tried anything funny.

"I said don't touch me, Yuki."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Yuki was thoroughly enjoying himself. "I just love it when you're angry." His eyes sparkled mischievously.

Kagome groaned inwardly. When he looked happy like this, she could just never stay angry at him. She released his throat and tried to rise, but his arms went around her waist. She stared down into her captor's face questioningly.

"Kagome," he murmured softly. The mischief in his emerald orbs was gone, leaving behind an emotion that always seemed to appear in his eyes when he looked at her lately.

"Let me go," she commanded quietly. That look was making her quite nervous.

Yuki only shook his head, his intense gaze never leaving her face.

"Ahem," an amused voice floated to them from across the small space. They looked over and saw Hiro standing in the doorway, a smug smile on his face. "Caught in the act. I never knew you liked Yuki that way, sarge. Really, you shouldn't hold your true feelings back with us."

Kagome scowled and broke away from Yuki's embrace. She grabbed her duffel bag and began packing her things in it. "I gave my heart to a man once and he only destroyed it. I will not go through that again." She shrugged into her green camouflage jacket and grabbed her bag. "It's almost time to depart. Be ready to leave in five minutes."

She left the tent, irritated at herself for having said too much.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha's not mine...but my three elf hotties are and that's good enough for me!

Chapter 3

The moment they landed in Tokyo, the four slayers scattered like leaves in the wind. It was time for some rest and relaxation before they would be summoned by their superiors. Hiro and Akira went out and splurged on some manga and video games. As usual, Yuki vanished into thin air, not telling anyone where he was going.

As for Kagome, she refused to completely relax. Her time was spent training with the local slayers who were star-struck when she arrived. A few zealous, cocky young men tried to challenge her to fighting matches. She beat them all, making them look like idiots in front of their peers, but gained their loyalty in the process.

But when she was alone at night, Kagome would stand on her balcony and if there happened to be an outside observer, it would have appeared to them that she was listening to something. There was something strangely familiar in the air, something that had bothered her since she returned to Tokyo. It was a feeling she hadn't had felt in years and for the life of her, she was unable to recall what it was.

ooo

A week after they'd returned home, the summons came. Hiro and Akira were speeding down the freeway in the former's hunter green BMW when they spotted Yuki coming up fast behind them. No helmet as usual, Hiro thought reproachfully. Akira sighed and shook his head, then resumed reading his manga.

Yuki came right up beside Hiro's car, looked over at his brother and gave him a saucy wink. Hiro frowned and pointed at his head, indicating his lack of helmet. Yuki gave Hiro the finger in return just as a black-clad, helmet-wearing figure sped past them on another motorcycle.

The bike looked familiar to Hiro. It was painted black with gold trim. Tiny pieces of glitter were mixed into the paint, making it sparkle. Kagome's bike! He grinned as she sped past them without a glance. Her motorcycle had just been cleaned and polished to within an inch of its life, he thought to himself, for it dazzled in the bright sunlight. Kagome loved her bike.

Over on his motorcycle, Yuki stared after her with admiration. Damn, she looked so hot on that bike, he thought as she left his own ride and Hiro's BMW in the dust.

ooo

Kagome rode furiously along the freeway. She did see her two favorite bakas signaling at each other, but she didn't have time to stop. She could sense that familiar something in the air again and she had to get to it, for it was calling to her.

She didn't stop until she reached downtown Tokyo. She parked in a nearby garage and walked to the front of the building and waited for her guys. The thing that was calling to her was high above her in the building. As soon as they arrived, she would go and find this it, whatever it was.

ooo

Yuki smiled when he saw Kagome standing in front of the office building, cigarette held delicately between her fingers. With her other hand, she was letting her long black hair down from a ponytail.

Her short black leather jacket was open, exposing a tight-fitting, white scoop-necked t-shirt with purple glittered lettering. Kagome's long, slim legs were encased in black leather pants. Her black leather boots shone to perfection.

Mirth twinkled in her eyes and her lips held a hint of a smile. "About time, you three. I might have to discipline you for your tardiness."

Akira and Hiro laughed and Yuki merely smirked. "Discipline, huh? Hmmm... sounds good to me, Sarge." He sidled over to her and reached for her backside.

The two younger Yamadera brothers and Kagome watched as he attempted to make his bold move. But Yuki's hand never made it to its destination due to Kagome's fist reaching his gut first, stopping him cold with a swift punch. While Yuki was bent over in pain, Kagome flicked her cigarette butt at Yuki, then turned on her heel and went inside the building. Akira trotted along silently behind her, his nose returning to its previous position in his book. Only Hiro stayed behind to wait patiently for his hentai brother to regain his breath before they went in too.

oooooooooooooooooo

While they were riding up in the elevator, it suddenly dawned on Kagome what she had been sensing this whole time. "A _Shikon_ shard," she whispered, brown eyes huge in her face.

The elves looked over at her, the looks on their faces displayed varying degrees of interest. What was she talking about?

Kagome looked up at the story numbers above the elevator doors. Only three more stories...

But she sensed that the shard was actually two stories below the floor they had been told to go to and it gave her an uneasy feeling about this whole thing. Whoever brought them here, would _know_ that she could sense the shard. Or would they? To hell with all this secrecy!

Just to be sure, the four of them got off the elevator and checked the floor they were supposed to report on. As she figured, there was nothing but empty office space on this floor.

"Fine. You guys wanna play? I'll fucking play," she hissed as she ran down the hallway, cracking her knuckles.

"Kagome, what are you thinking?" Hiro cried out, shocked. Akira, finally finding life outside his book more interesting, snapped it shut and tucked it into his breast coat pocket of his jacket.

Yuki stared admiringly at his leader. "Alright! I'm behind you, Sarge!" he cried as the three elves took off after her.

Kagome ran to the nearest stairwell and burst through the door. She ran down the two flights of stairs, following the aura of the single _Shikon_ shard. They burst into a quiet office, scaring the life out of the secretary. "Hey, wait a minute, you need an appointment first!" she squeaked.

But Kagome didn't listen. She stormed up to the office door and kicked it open with one very determined, booted foot. With Akira, Hiro and Yuki right behind her, she stalked across the floor and glared down at a little old man, who sat bug-eyed behind his desk. On the desk rested a small, familiar looking plastic bottle. In that bottle was a single Shikon shard.

"Where did you get that shard?" she demanded, dark eyes blazing.

The little man's face switched from being startled to happy. "Ah, Higurashi Kagome. Yamadera Yuki, Yamadera Hiro, Yamadera Akira. Welcome back to Tokyo. You don't know just how glad we are to see you." The little man had risen and bowed low to each of them. "We are appreciative that you three have agreed to help us." He indicated three chairs in front of his desk where they were to sit.

Kagome glared at the man. It was like she hadn't spoken at all. Rude little shit...

Hiro and Yuki frowned. What the hell was the shrimp talking about? They said nothing, however, for they knew that Kagome was about to give the man a piece of her mind. They sat down to wait for the storm to hit.

Kagome looked down at the audacious little man with contempt and crossed her arms over her chest. She refused to sit down. "You, sir, have been misinformed. We have not agreed to a damn thing. We were sent here as per your orders. That is all. There has been no agreement as to accepting any missions."

Yuki spoke from his chair. "Yeah. We've always been given the option to pick and choose our own assignments. No one will force us to accept anything." He leaned back, his green eyes glittering with defiance.

The little man stared hard at them from behind his black-rimmed glasses. "Well, you _will_ take this one," he replied, confidently.

Kagome straightened her spine. She really wanted to throw this pompous fool out of one of the windows and watch him plummet to his well-deserved demise. "Oh, really. I'd like to see you try to make _that_ happen. Come on, guys. We're leaving." She turned and began to walk back towards the door she had just kicked in.

Rising obediently, the elves watched with amusement as the tiny man raced around his desk, waving his hands. "Wait! This is really important! You can't just leave--"

"Watch us," Kagome threw back over her shoulder.

No one else in the room noticed the tall, silent man in the corner, who had witnessed the entire scene. He was instantly on his feet when Kagome was headed for the door.

"_Miko_." A deep, velvety smooth voice was suddenly in her ear. Kagome stopped and turned to look at the speaker.

He hadn't changed much since she had last seen him. His clothes were different of course, and his hair was pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of his lily white neck. But the crescent moon and facial stripes were still in attendance. Her eyes drifted to his left side and saw that his arm was back in place. Not surprising; some youkai were known to possess regenerative powers. As for the look on his face, it was inscrutable. But then, it had always been inscrutable.

"What are _you_ doing here, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked rudely. "No, scratch that. What is _that_ doing here?" She pointed to the jewel shard that sat on the desk. "And _why_ are you even talking to me? You hated me, remember? Ningens are beneath you, right, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Yuki instantly hated this guy named Sesshoumaru. "Hey, wait a sec. Kagome? How do you know this guy?" he asked, frowning. Yuki was worried. Just who was this tall, creepy white-haired freak? Why was he accosting Kagome? _And why was he staring at her like starving dog eyeing a piece of meat?!_

Sesshoumaru stared down interestedly at this new Kagome. She was so completely changed from the weak little girl she had once been. It was a nice change; he hadn't had much respect for her before. But now... "You must take this mission, Kagome. Only you can complete it."

Before Kagome could ask why, a figure in red burst in from a door to the right of her. He came to a halt and stared at her. Hiro and Yuki jumped to their feet and moved close to Kagome in a protective manner, while their younger brother only observed the whole scene in silent consternation.

"Kagome!" the red-clad figure breathed and made as if to move forward in her direction.

The person she wanted to see the least was now before her. Instead of the Robe of the Fire Rat, he wore a red track suit and baseball cap, but the Tetsusaiga still hung at his side. His face looked weary; his golden eyes, full of exhaustion.

Kagome couldn't help but look away for a moment. She did not want to see him. She never wanted to see him again. In the outer edges of her consciousness, she could sense Hiro and Yuki move away slowly. They knew what lay ahead.

From beneath her jacket, Kagome whipped out her matching Glocks. In one fluid motion, they were out, safeties off and aimed at Inuyasha's head. "You. You re-opened the goddamned well, didn't you?"

Inuyasha gulped hard. He'd heard stories from Sesshoumaru about how his little Kagome was now. "I h-had to, Kagome! We had no other choice! I had to come and bring you back. We really need you!"

Kagome sneered at him. "Why? I'm worthless, remember? Worthless and useless and, I believe you also said, a pathetic loser. Now why would _you_ need someone like that, huh?"

"Kagome," he pleaded, eyes brimming with tears. "You don't understand. I... _we_ were both tricked by Kikyo. She poisoned your body and then poisoned my mind against you. She used us, can't you see? She used us to get the jewel for herself!"

"Soooo, you aren't to blame for any of this?" Kagome snapped at him. "Oh, please."

"But I _do_ take the blame for this. I allowed her to hurt you, Kagome. It was my job to protect you and I failed you miserably. There hasn't been a day that goes by when I haven't wanted to take it all back, to make things right. I'm so sorry, Kagome."

She gave an unladylike snort. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your head off," she remarked curtly.

Visibly shaken, Inuyasha took a step back. He didn't want to mess with Kagome. It was far too dangerous. Sesshoumaru had told him what she did for a living, not to mention the reputation she had garnered from having such a career. She was tough, strong... completely the opposite of what she had once been, back when they had been friends. Looking into her eyes now, he saw nothing but hate burning in her eyes and it was as though he was seeing an entirely different person; a total stranger. This was not the girl he used to know and love.

Sesshoumaru slipped in between Kagome's Glocks and his shell-shocked brother. "Kagome, you and your companions will accompany Inuyasha and I back through the well."

Kagome turned her fiery gaze on him. "Now wait just a damned minute here. There are a few things I'd like to know first. Like... how in the hell _you_ came to be here, and what the hell is so damned bad over there that forced Inuyasha to abandon his precious little undead bitch to come get me, when it's clear as day that _she_ could do a much better job than I ever could."

Seeing Inuyasha wince at her words made Sesshoumaru almost smile. Almost. He loved the way Kagome was really sticking it to Inuyasha. The hanyou truly deserved the torment she was putting him through. "The dead priestess is the cause of all this havoc in your time. Because of her interference back then, you are forced to fight these youkai now. You never should have left our time, Kagome. It was rather unfortunate that you departed when you did."

"Yeah, whatever." Kagome frowned and looked at the desk. The lone shard winked at her. "Where's the rest of the Shikon no Tama? I left it on the well that night," she muttered, replacing her Glocks back into their hidden holsters since she felt that Inuyasha was no longer a threat. Hell, he was practically cowering behind his big brother.

Inuyasha answered softly. "Kikyo... took it. In her hands, it became tainted. It took us a long time to get it back, but the jewel is still tainted. No one has been able to purify it."

Kagome stared at the shard. On impulse, she held out her hand. The jewel began to jump around excitedly in its little plastic prison before the entire thing rose into the air and shot into Kagome's outstretched palm.

Now in her presence, the little shard began to glow brilliantly, winking rapidly at her. Kagome realized with some amusement, that the shard was talking to her. She listened very closely at what it was telling her.

ooo

Everyone watched as Kagome stared at the shard in the bottle. She nodded every so often, as if she was listening to a conversation. "Well," she said finally, "that was interesting." She looked around the room.

Inuyasha stared at her curiously. "What did it tell you?" he asked.

Kagome tossed the bottled shard into the air and caught it. "Let's see. Sango married Lord Kuranoske because Miroku had to be a dumbass and attempt to purify the jewel himself. Now _he's_ been frozen in time and your dead girlfriend has been whoring around with Naraku, who's gotten incredibly powerful. Is that about right?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "You are correct. I believe this proves that Kagome truly _is_ the _Shikon_'s protector. Do you not agree, Inuyasha? I'm sure your beloved Kikyo could not hear the voice of the Shikon no Tama."

Inuyasha said nothing, only moving to the window and staring outside sightlessly.

Kagome cocked her head. "How did you manage to get the jewel back? I mean, from what I've just heard, it's tainted beyond recognition. How were you able to bring it back to Kaede's village? Hasn't it brought you bad luck? I'm sure the very aura of it draws youkai from everywhere."

Sesshoumaru cast a glance at Inuyasha, whose shoulders slumped with fatigue. "Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo and at times, I, have all had to take turns protecting the village from all of the attacks. Of course, the houshi is a statue, standing guard next to the jewel. He was frozen in the act of reaching out to it. Kikyo placed a spell on it, making it impossible for anyone to touch it, but Inuyasha is the only one able to go near it. The dead miko had hoped he would touch it and submit to her fully so that he would willingly go to hell with her. But fortunately, Inuyasha is somewhat smarter than he looks. He tricked her into carrying it back to the village for him. It has remained there ever since."

Kagome's gaze slid to Inuyasha, who watched her sadly over his shoulder. When their eyes met, he immediately turned back to the window.

"What of Miroku? Is there nothing you could do for him?" she asked, voiced tinged with concern. He may have been a filthy hentai, but he _had been_ her friend.

This time Inuyasha spoke. "There's only one way to counteract the spell Kikyo placed on the jewel, and apparently, the spell on Miroku as well. The jewel needs to be completely cleansed." He looked steadily at her. "You are the only one who can do this, Kagome."

She sighed and reached up to rub her temples. This was just too much to digest at once. "Damn it." She turned and walked over to where the elves stood. "Excuse us, but my boys and I need to talk this over."

Sesshoumaru nodded and moved away to speak with the little man with the glasses. Inuyasha watched enviously as Kagome's sidekicks surrounded her. It was painfully obvious that the four of them were really close.

_'That could have been us,'_ he thought, feeling his heart being ripped in two. _ 'Damn you, Kikyo.' _

As he continued to stare at them, the fair-haired man moved really close to Kagome. When Inuyasha growled low in his throat, the blond man turned his gaze on him and sent him a smug smile. Inuyasha could do nothing except glare at him.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Akira, Kagome, Yuki and Hiro were deep in conversation for at least five minutes. Well, at least she, Akira and Hiro were. Yuki, on the other hand, was too busy trying to piss off Inuyasha to pay any attention to what was being said.

Kagome frowned and whacked Yuki in the abdomen. "Pay attention, _baka_. I suppose this means I'll have to deal with Inuyasha's bullshit, but I'm down for this if you guys are. It looks like they don't have any other choice... and the others _were_ my friends," she finished softly.

"You can count me in, sarge," Hiro said with a nod and a grin.

"Me, too," Akira replied, his green eyes aglow with excitement. "It sounds like a great adventure, doesn't it? Going back to a time period before we were born, I mean." He shoved his spectacles up further onto the bridge of his perfect nose and turned to look over at the blonde bombshell, who was still engaged in a silent battle with the weird looking guy in the red getup. "Yuki? What do you say?" prompted Akira.

Yuki brought his attention back, but it was all directed at Kagome. Hiro and Kagome were staring hard at Yuki, who was now grinning like an idiot at Kagome. "I'd love to be _in_. Just say the word, sarge," Yuki replied huskily, an eyebrow cocked rakishly.

Kagome looked at Yuki, wondering just what he was implying. When she finally got what he meant, her eyes widened in surprise and disgust. She slapped him hard across the face. _"You filthy hentai!"_ she hissed at him. "Can't you ever be serious?!"

Yuki merely put a hand up to his face, sighing happily, looking for the entire world like a golden haired Miroku. "Oh, Kagome! I love you more every time you hit me. Do it harder next time!" he purred ecstatically.

"Don't tempt me." Kagome rolled her eyes with exasperation and turned to other two sane members of her group. "So, it's agreed then?"

Hiro's eyes looked questioningly at his brother. "Well?" he asked, beginning to lose his patience.

Sporting his reddened cheek proudly, Yuki nodded. "Oh yeah. I'm in."

Kagome nodded and went over to Sesshoumaru, who had abruptly ended his conversation with the little man.

"Okay, we've decided to go back with you. I'll give you a list of items and supplies that we're going to need. After we get our supplies, just tell us when."

"Will you not need time to prepare?" Sesshoumaru asked. For some reason, he was glad that she had agreed. After the fateful night when she left, he had not been able to get her out of his mind. The way she looked that night... the way her pure scent was tainted with the dead _miko_'s poison, the very sound of despair in her musical voice... all of it had imprinted itself on his mind. He had come to love that young girl without seeing her for seven long years. Why else would this proud Sesshoumaru have agreed to help his lowly half-brother? He would have done anything to see her again...

Kagome shook her head. "No, we're always prepared."

"That will be fine, Kagome. This gentleman here will get you everything you and your companions require."

She nodded as the little man handed her a business card. "When you know exactly what you will need, give me a call," he said with a low bow.

"Sure," Kagome said, studying the card before putting the card inside her jacket and zipping it up. She turned on her heel and walked to the doors leading out into the waiting area.

Stopping suddenly at the double doors she had kicked in, she regarded them silently for a moment. They were hanging off their hinges. "Sorry about the doors," she muttered. "Oh, and I'll be taking this." She held up the shard.

Without another word, she and the elves left.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sesshoumaru watched her walk away. He tried, he really _did_ try, but he just couldn't help but stare at her retreating figure. As far as ningens went, she had the best body he had ever seen.

And the way she had kicked in those doors! He _longed_ to see her in a real fight. There were many stories about her in the slaying world of this era. At first he'd been doubtful, but now that he had seen her in action, he no longer doubted the stories.

Catching the scent of male arousal, Sesshoumaru looked over at Inuyasha. Obviously, he too, had been staring after Kagome. He frowned. He did not like this. Inuyasha had had his shot with her and he'd completely messed it up. His time was over, but this Sesshoumaru's time had not yet begun.

"Ahem," Sesshoumaru coughed politely.

"Huh?" Inuyasha managed to blink once and turned his head to look at his brother. "Yeah? What?"

"You were staring at her. It is very bad manners to stare," Sesshoumaru admonished.

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh! Oh please, you were doing the exact same thing a minute ago." Grumpily, he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sesshoumaru snorted and turned to face the little man, who had resumed his seat behind the desk. "Thank you for your assistance. I will be returning tonight. Kagome will have that list for you before nightfall."

The little man nodded and began writing. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha left his office.

"How could you possibly know what Kagome would do, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

They were now out in the hallway and walking towards the elevators. "This new version of Kagome is efficient," Sesshoumaru replied. "She will not waste any time."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Later, Sesshoumaru discovered that Kagome did indeed let the little man have her list of supplies.

Sesshoumaru was pleased. He knew that Kagome had turned from a ditzy, giggling girl to a no-nonsense, take-no-bullshit kind of woman.

He felt ridiculously proud of her for no reason at all. But a small part of him felt saddened when he found out just what she had become. For some reason, Sesshoumaru felt that this new Kagome was completely wrong. She was not born to be this cruel.

ooooooooooooooo

Kagome drove home after telling the elves to expect a phone call from her later that night. She knew that Hiro would faithfully wait for her call. He was dependable like that and she fully appreciated it. Akira would be stuck in a book somewhere or on his computer, but he'd call back quickly enough so that it didn't cause her undue annoyance or Hiro would let him know, since they lived together.

Yuki, on the other hand, would be out clubbing and most likely try to persuade a couple of women to have a threesome on his motorcycle, or at least at the nearest hotel.

Kagome frowned and leaned down further on her own motorcycle. Yuki was such a little man-whore! If he wasn't such a damn good slayer, she'd request that he be discharged and sent back into the civilian ranks. His sexual escapades would only bring shame to the uniform that he so proudly wore if he kept it up. At one time, she had actually agreed to go out with him, so convinced was she that she actually thought he liked only her. It did not take long for her to realize how ridiculous she was being because less than an hour later, she found him asking another female slayer out.

A unflattering picture of Miroku had flashed in her mind then and she marched right up to him to tell him that she had changed her mind. Hiro had asked her out and she decided to go with him instead. The look of surprise on Yuki's handsome face had been classic. She had guessed correctly that he was not used to being turned down in favor of his brother.

The next day, she and the female slayer that Yuki had asked out were forced to fight a match in front of the entire slayer camp. The girl, Saru, boasted about how easily she would beat Kagome and then turn around to go on a date with Yuki without a scratch on her body.

In response, Kagome rolled her eyes.

The fight didn't last long because Saru was more interested in preening for the crowd and Kagome figured out that her boasting was all talk. As soon as the fight began, Kagome slugged the girl in the eye, then on the jaw before giving her a swift kick in the stomach. The girl lay on the mat at Kagome's feet, unmoving.

A few weeks later, she learned that Saru had been killed by a bear youkai in the Ural Mountains. She hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings, some said. Kagome had shaken her head. Saru had been such a stupid girl. She hadn't been at all strong... and not worthy enough to don a slayer's uniform.

This had taken place nearly two years after she had sealed the well and towards the end of basic slayer boot camp. Ever since Kagome rejected him, Yuki had been after Kagome. Whenever he tried to ask her out or at least, feel her up, she would slap, punch or kick him. Once, after a particularly annoying session of him begging her to go out with him, she sauntered up to him seductively then proceeded to rub her body against him. He moaned and shut his eyes in bliss... that is, until she viciously kneed him in the groin. While he was writhing on the ground in agony, he managed to gasp out between gritted teeth that he was in love with her.

Kagome, feeling the urge to speed even faster on the bike, pushed it harder and her mind returned to its previous train of thought.

She had never actually gone out with Hiro, though. Sure, her Baby Bear was sweet and oh-so-handsome, but there was just something about him that made her want to mother him. It was his gentle disposition perhaps, or the way he would gaze at her so trustingly. Those huge brown eyes were so expressive and his heart was so open; she was afraid that one day she'd say something wrong and those enormous eyes would fill with tears. _That_ was something she dreaded, for if that were to happen, she'd drop everything and run to him, scoop him up into her arms and let words of comfort pour from her lips. There was just no way she could see him as a lover.

Now, Akira _could_ be... if he ever pulled his nose out of his beloved books long enough to hold a conversation. He was gentle and sweet like Hiro, with a soft voice and a tender smile... oh, she could just go and on about him! Like his two brothers, Akira possessed powers to aid him, but his were different than those of the other two.

Yuki could control the elements of earth and fire; Hiro commanded air and water... but Akira's gifts were by far the most dangerous. He had the ability to control things with his mind and could, if he chose, enter a person's mind and mess with them... get them to see whatever he wanted them to see or hear whatever he wished them to hear.

She'd seen it happen once... sort of. At the beginning of their friendship, she'd been out on leave in the neighboring town with Hiro and Akira. While their attentions were distracted elsewhere, a man came up to her and began flirting with her, asking her if she'd ever consider going out with an American guy. Politely, Kagome told him that she wasn't interested, but that she was flattered by his attention. The man persisted, telling her that she was hot and that he could show her a good time. When she realized that he refused to leave her alone after repeatedly asking him to go away, she shoved him away from her. The man backhanded her, then grabbed her by the throat and demanded to know what her fucking problem was.

After making certain her companions were occupied, he began to drag her away towards a dark alley way, getting her away from the elves. He'd just managed to get a hand down her panties when his head jerked back. His mouth opened as though he would scream, but nothing came out. Instead, he brought his hands up to cover his ears as though he heard something earsplitting.

Off to the side, at the end of the alley, Kagome saw a tall, dark figure of a man. When the figure moved, she caught the glint of metal from the glasses he wore. It was Akira and he was murmuring something in a strange language. He moved towards Kagome, his hand outstretched for her to come to him. She did immediately and when she reached him, she was caught in a very powerful, yet comforting, embrace.

"Don't look," he'd whispered to her and gently tucked her head against his shoulder so that her face was pressed against his chest.

To her horror, Kagome heard something that sounded like twigs being snapped, but it was a rather muffled sound thanks to the position of his arm against her head. Akira's jumble of words ceased then and he led her quickly away from the alley and back onto the street.

Later that night as he walked her to her barracks, Kagome asked him what had happened to that man in the alley. Akira stood quite still for a long time, then with a trace of hesitation, told her he had caused the man to hear high pitched screeching sounds in his head before breaking both his leg bones and rendering him unconscious.

That was when he explained to her about his powers and why he preferred to keep to himself. Should someone anger him, he may not be able to stop himself from doing something harmful to them. Once, when he was just an elfling, he'd told her, there had been an instance where he'd accidentally killed a person before he'd learned how to control his mind. The person had made him angry and Akira had screamed at him and didn't stop until blood came gushing out of the man's ears and nose.

"But in this case, I felt my intervention was necessary. I did not like him touching you, Kagome. It angered me greatly," Akira said his eyes warm and soft behind his bookish glasses. "You are... so very dear to me. I hope you will forgive me for not keeping a better watch over you." With that, he kissed her cheek and opened the barrack door for her. He ushered her inside and shut it behind her when she was safely inside.

As she watched him through the door's little glass window walking away into the darkness, she knew that _he knew _she would never speak to anyone of what she had seen him do that night. While he had stood debating with him if he should impart such an extraordinary piece of information to her, she came to the conclusion that it was most likely a secret he preferred to keep from everyone. Later she discovered that very few people knew. Only his brothers and the higher command knew of his mental gifts. Others suspected them and as a result, Akira was regarded as someone to be feared. No one other than Kagome and Akira's two brothers would work with him.

But he adored her, that much was obvious. Akira was not the best conversationalist and he didn't do well at social functions, (he preferred to run off and find a quiet place to sit and read) but he was ever the gentleman with her and was always looking out for her. He still felt guilt over that night she had been molested, even though she had told him time and again that it hadn't been his fault, and that there was nothing _to_ forgive. Akira would bow and give her one of his super sexy smiles that he didn't even _realize_ was sexy, and thank her for her kindness.

As for Yuki, well... that was a no-brainer. He was ill-suited for her, no questions asked. The fair elf was by far the prettiest of the brothers with his shining golden locks, laughing emerald green eyes and a body that angels would kill for, but he was also the worst mannered. He drank too much, he smoked too much, swore like a sailor and he slept around with any hot blond chick he could get his hands on. He was such a pig and his entire lifestyle disgusted her. How could he expect her to want her to date him was beyond her comprehension. Didn't he know she'd seen what he was like first hand? She had lost count of the times he had paraded his numerous women in front of her... Would she end up the way all those girls had? Just another notch in his belt? Another mark in his bedpost? No thank you.

When she finally arrived home, she was sufficiently angry enough to march straight to her homemade gym and start pummeling her punching bag viciously. For over an hour she did this, working off her rage. Her nasty, traitorous little mind had finally shut up after this impromptu workout and for that she was grateful.

After getting a bottle of water from the fridge, she headed upstairs to take a shower. Afterwards, she typed up her list. She called the man she had met earlier and he gave her his fax number. He told her that everything would be ready in the morning, so she and her team should be prepared to leave early.

Next, after she hung up with the beady-eyed little old man, she called Hiro, who answered immediately. He was such a dutiful little baby bear.

"Hiro, it looks like we're leaving tomorrow morning, early."

"Alright," Hiro said, smothering a yawn. "I'll tell Akira. He's holed up in his room again."

"How late is Yuki gonna be?" she asked him. She didn't want the blonde fool to stay out all night and make Hiro wait up for him like he'd done several times before.

"Oh, I don't know, sarge. I expect he'll go home when you kick him out," Hiro replied.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Hiro?" she asked suspiciously.

There was a sound of rustling. "He left here about twenty-five minutes ago. He should be at your place any minute now."

Kagome began to pace. "Why on earth is he coming here?" she demanded. This did not bode well. The _last_ thing she wanted deal with was him.

Hiro yawned again. She could almost see her sweet Baby Bear, dark, curly hair tousled, rumpled flannel sleep pants, white tee that hugged his torso, sitting cross-legged in the middle of his huge downy bed. "I'm not sure, sarge, although he _did_ say that he was coming over to ask you something."

"Oh no, that doesn't sound good," she remarked, uneasiness clawing at her vitals. Funny, she could face down any youkai, in any form, completely calm and collected. But when it came to this golden-haired hentai elf, she was always knocked off balance.

Hiro's low, sleepy chuckle rumbled softly in her ear. "Face it; he's mad for you, Kagome. Maybe you should just give him a chance. Hell, just throw the poor guy a bone. It'll get him off my back for the time being, at any rate. You know, he suspects that you have a secret boyfriend stashed away somewhere and that's why you won't go out with him."

She was about to make a biting comment when her doorbell chimed. "Oh, holy hell," she muttered. Hiro laughed. "It's not funny! Agh, go to bed, Baby Bear. I'll deal with your ass tomorrow."

He laughed again and they hung up.

Slowly, Kagome went downstairs. The doorbell rang again and she looked through the peephole. Shit! She wasn't expecting _him_!

Unlocking the door, Kagome opened it cautiously. Sesshoumaru stood without, as cold and beautiful as ever. Wordlessly, she stepped back to allow him entrance. Closing the door, she turned slowly to face him. "What brings you here?" she asked, going into her living room and sitting on a sofa. He did the same.

"We will be leaving tomorrow," he responded quietly. "In the morning. Early."

Kagome nodded, but her mind was on other thing; namely, the fact that his impressive body was clad in a plain white t-shirt and low-slung blue jeans. Her eyes moved of their own accord all over his hard physique sitting just across from her. Damn he was hot! For a moment, she wanted to force him to the ground and take him right there.

"Kagome," he began in that smooth velvety voice, startling her out of her dirty thoughts.

"Hmm?" She had to force her gaze to his face. She stared at him, wide-eyed.

He opened his mouth to speak, but the doorbell rang yet again. This had to be Yuki. 'Shit!' she thought with frustration as she got up and went again to the front door. Sure enough, Yuki was standing outside, fidgeting with something in his hands and looking more nervous than she'd ever thought possible.

Kagome sighed and opened the door. No sooner had she opened it than Yuki rushed in, gathering her in his arms and claimed her mouth with his own. He pinned her to the nearest wall with his body and she could feel his erection prodding her abdomen.

"Mmmm!" she mumbled against his mouth. She tried unsuccessfully to pull her mouth away from his. Damn, he was strong!

She was just about to knee him in the crotch when he was snatched away from her. She slid to the floor, gasping for breath. Looking up, she saw Sesshoumaru holding Yuki by the neck.

"Do not disrespect this woman," Sesshoumaru intoned ominously.

Yuki wrenched himself away from Sesshoumaru's steel-like fingers. "Disrespect? I _love_ this woman! I was just about to ask her to marry me when you butted in!" He bowed his golden head and fumbled with a little black box that rested in his hand. "I fully realize that you may not believe me, Kagome, but I'm in love with you." He lifted his green eyes to her face. She had never seen him so solemn before.

He continued quietly. "I know I don't always act right or behave properly in public, but I know how I feel. When I'm with you, everything in my life is better. You've tamed me down, trained me to be almost as good as you... You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Kagome."

Kagome was struck speechless for a moment, but then shook her head. "Oh, come off it, Yuki. Joke's over. You've had your fun, now go home and get to bed." She walked away into her living room.

Yuki went after her and grabbed her arm. "Look at me!" He whirled her around to face him. "This isn't a joke!" Shoving his face in hers, Kagome saw his features harden and his lips thin, but only for a moment. His face relaxed and he reached up to cup her face in his hands. "Marry me, Kagome," he whispered urgently. "Marry me and I promise I'll make you so happy. Please, just think about it at least."

Kagome was now officially stunned. Could he actually be serious for once in his life?

On his end, Sesshoumaru was furious. How dare this little upstart push himself on Kagome like that! He wasn't worthy of Kagome. No one was. If anyone was going to wed Kagome, it would be himself, for she was his and only his. He knew and accepted this without hesitation or reservation. "Remove yourself from her person," he hissed furiously. It was all he could do to _not_ take the man's blond head off with his claws. Of course, he knew he couldn't touch a hair on the elf's head. Kagome cared far too deeply for the elf brothers. She would never forgive him if he should kill one of them.

Ignoring the tall, creepy-looking silver-haired guy, Yuki handed her the black velvet box. When she tried to give it back to him, he pushed her hands back. "Open it," he commanded gently.

With shaking fingers, Kagome opened the little box. Inside, nestled against black velvet, was a huge amethyst, surrounded by tiny diamonds. The fiery little gems sparkled and twinkled merrily up at her.

"Y-yuki!" she breathed, still staring down at the massive gemstone with its tiny diamond attendants. "It's incredible!"

He nodded, his gaze softening on her face. "I know how much you love amethysts, so I knew this one would be perfect for you," Yuki told her with a tender smile.

"It's just so... beautiful! But I can't... right now..." She turned her head away and closed the box. "Please understand."

Sesshoumaru took the box from her and handed it back to Yuki. "She doesn't want you. You had best leave before I make you leave."

"Wait... what?" Kagome turned on Sesshoumaru angrily. "Now hold on just a damned minute! Who are _you_ to say who I want or don't want?"

Ignoring Kagome, Sesshoumaru frowned delicately and crossed his arms over his chest. "Leave us, elf," he said quietly, "Before you are unable to join us tomorrow."

Yuki straightened to his full height and he eyed Sesshoumaru squarely. "You can't scare me, youkai. We kill beasts like you every day. You are nothing to me." His upper lip curled in an impressive sneer, Kagome noted with some pride.

Now this was one man who _could_ give the high and mighty Sesshoumaru a run for his money, she thought with a smirk, but then froze. Wait a sec! Did he just compare Sesshoumaru to a beast?' she thought uneasily. 'Damn it...'

When Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed into his infamous killing stare, Kagome's heart froze. Upon reflection, Yuki's remark had not been a very wise thing to say to Sesshoumaru. 'Damn it Yuki,' she thought again, her body tensing as if readying herself for battle. She was terrified for her handsome elf. He had no idea of just how powerful or dangerous the taiyoukai could be.

Sesshoumaru's arms dropped to his sides, fists clenched and Kagome rushed in between them, her back to Yuki to shield him from what could become a very nasty demise at Sesshoumaru's poison claws.

"Hey! Come on you two! Get a grip, alright? Just... not on each other's throats," she cried, quickly amending her statement. "Okay?"

"I will back off... once he leaves," Sesshoumaru said, his eyes never leaving Yuki's face.

Yuki surged forward slightly, but was blocked by Kagome's body. "Well, I'm not leaving either! I came here to see sar--, I mean Kagome, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!"

The second those words left Yuki's mouth room began to shake slightly. Kagome and Yuki started. "What the hell is that?" Yuki asked, looking around. "An earthquake?"

Kagome, who was pretty much sandwiched between to the two males, stared straight at Sesshoumaru's broad expanse of chest. Frowning, she moved away from Yuki and placed her ear to Sesshoumaru's torso. To her surprise, she found that he was growling and she began to grin. 'When he growls, it's so intense it makes the ground shake. Very cool...'

The growling stopped at last and she poked at his ribcage as if that would start the fascinating noises again. "Hey, you stopped! Do it again," she muttered, still staring at his chest. She looked up at his surprised face. "How do you do that? It's neat."

Sesshoumaru stared down at her with amusement. So, his growling chest intrigued her? Well, then he would find other things on his body with which to capture her attention. He began reaching out to her...

Yuki yanked Kagome back towards him. "Don't even think about it, youkai," he ground out between clenched teeth. "I saw what you were thinking. If _anyone's_ gonna think perverted thoughts around here, it's gonna be me!"

Kagome blinked and moved quickly away from both men. What the hell was she thinking? "Look, you guys are acting like idiots. By the way, why are you two even here?" When no one answered, she scowled. "Oh yeah, Yuki came to ask me to marry him and Sesshoumaru came to tell me something I already know." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Anything else? Perhaps Inuyasha will come waltzing in right now and try to apologize for all the shit he put me through."

Now thoroughly irritated, she left the living room and went into the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge. Kagome grabbed a beer and opened it, downing the cold beverage.

What more could go wrong today? She didn't want hurt Yuki's feelings, but really, _him_? Settle down? With _her_? Had he finally gone insane?

Yes, she thought miserably, Yuki certainly was insane. He knew as well as she did that she wasn't his type of woman, not to mention the general differences in the personalities. As for Sesshoumaru, he could have just called her on the phone. Or better yet, just called that weird little man with the glasses and talked to _him_ instead. That way, he would've been informed that she already knew about tomorrow without bothering her.

No sounds came from the living room. That didn't bode well. Sighing, she rubbed the bottom half of the bottle against her temple. Great, now she was getting a headache.

Walking back out into her living room, she found the two men glaring daggers at each other. "How about you two take this staring contest outside? The deafening silence is giving me a headache."

Yuki was instantly at her side, forcing her to sit down on a one-seater chair. He went behind her and began massaging her neck and shoulders.

Even though she knew he was only doing this to piss off Sesshoumaru, Kagome closed her eyes in bliss and groaned happily. Yuki had magic hands when it came to rubs. She leaned into those warm, large, smooth hands and felt them soothe her muscles. He was really good with his hands and little wonder; he could play a guitar like nobody's business and had a voice to match.

But this little diversion gave her time to think of a way to get rid of her visitors. All she wanted was to go upstairs, play online and then go to bed. After about fifteen minutes of more silence, Kagome stood and shooed them towards the door. The direct method. It should work, she thought, mentally crossing her fingers.

Yuki, as expected, put up an argument on just why he _should_ stay. Apparently, he wanted Kagome to know he would gladly massage her entire body. Kagome was extremely tempted and it must have shown in her eyes, for Sesshoumaru immediately objected to this. She managed to push them out of the front door, reminding them that they were leaving in the morning and she needed to rest.

Ignoring their protests, she shut the door behind her firmly, locked it, and sighed with relief. Smiling happily, she bounded upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 4

Once outside, the two men stared at the door before glaring at each other again.

"Way to go, bub. This is all _your_ fault, you know, for getting me kicked out," Yuki muttered sulkily, gazing longingly down at the black box in his hand. "If you hadn't come back to harass Kagome again, I'd be up there with her right now and she'd be stark naked with only my engagement ring on! But noooo, _you_ had to come along and disrupt the proceedings." Pushing his yellow locks out of his eyes, he sent the youkai a withering glare. "Be thankful Kagome held me back because I wouldn't have hesitated in letting you have it."

Sesshoumaru felt his youkai want to burst out and teach this arrogant hentai some manners. "Oh, really? I'd like to have seen you try. If you had succeeded in going through with your plans, I would have gladly ripped your insides out and fed them to you. Fortunately for you, Kagome seems to truly care about you, especially since she was willing to stand up to _me_ for your sake. But don't think you're special; she has this habit of taking pity on strays. No doubt she's told you that she'd taken quite an interest in my half-breed brother at one time." He tossed his long ponytail back over his shoulder with a careless flick. "Although, to be fair, she may need your pathetic ass later on so therefore, I shall allow you to continue to exist. I am warning you, elf; do not cross me. I am not known for mercy."

In a swirl of silver hair, Sesshoumaru walked off, leaving Yuki behind to glower at the youkai's retreating back. When he finally disappeared from view, the elf ran a hand through his golden locks and heaved a frustrated sigh. Walking to his motorcycle, he shook his head and straddled it. After tucking the box with the amethyst ring safely back into his inside jacket pocket, he started the engine and drove away from the house.

This was not over by a long shot. Kagome was his. To let some pompous youkai trash from another time period take his woman was unthinkable and the loss would damage his reputation, should it be made known. Yamadera Yuki _always_ got the girl.

ooooooooooooooo

The next day found Kagome and her team ready and waiting at her family's shrine. Her mother, brother and grandfather were there as well, helping the four slayers check and recheck their supplies after they had been delivered.

The four were dressed in their usual outfits of green camoflauge jackets and pants, black combat boots. They also wore camoflauge colored protective vests, from which hung their walkie talkie radios.

Souta was really excited. He loved and admired the elf brothers greatly, and Kagome for one, was glad that her little brother had shifted his hero worship from Inuyasha to them. With the exception of Yuki, they really were much better role models for him than the hanyou. The boy flitted from Yuki to Hiro to Akira and back again, blissful to be near his heroes. He was especially fond of Akira who, in his opinion, made being a nerd look super cool.

As for Akira, he thoroughly enjoyed being the idol of a teenage boy. Kagome knew he'd probably never admit it aloud, but then again, he didn't have to say a word. The satisfied look on his face, accompanied by a pleased blush on his cheeks as Souta hung onto his every softly spoken word, told Kagome what she wanted to know.

Soon, the angry sound of Inuyasha's voice broke the still, early morning air. He was bitching at Sesshoumaru, who walked silently towards them, his amber eyes drinking Kagome in. She looked so fresh and beautiful this morning he thought, easily tuning out his brother's whining.

Kagome cast a glare at the youkai while she rechecked her weapons, sliding them into the leather holsters that were strapped to her thighs. Hiro nudged Yuki and Akira, who looked up at the approaching males. 'They're late,' Hiro mouthed at his brothers and grinned.

Yuki grinned back while Akira smothered a chuckle. Tardiness was one of Kagome's pet peeves.

A dark look settled on Kagome's face as she hefted her pack onto her shoulders. "You two are late. If you cannot prove to me that you can keep up with us, or meet us when we are supposed to meet, we will leave you behind. Understood?" She walked over to her mother and gave her a quick hug. "We're leaving now, mom. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Her mother came over and kissed her cheek. "You be careful, Kagome." She kissed her daughter's cheek. Then she turned to the elves and gave them a small smile. "You boys take care of my baby girl, okay?"

The elves promised to do just that and turned to follow their leader, who was already heading for the well.

When Kagome opened the shed door, she pulled out the bottle containing the single jewel shard and held it tightly in her hand. It glowed delicately within its plastic confines.

She descended the steps and when she stood in front of the well, Kagome looked back at her team and then behind them to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. "Let's get moving," she declared before jumping in.

The pull of the well's time portal surrounded Kagome, disorienting her for a moment. It was so very strange, feeling this after all these years. Looking back, she saw her boys and the inu brothers behind her. Ahead of her, she saw the end of the tunnel and automatically readied herself for entering the Sengoku Jidai.

ooo

Kagome immediately climbed out of the well as soon as she touched down. The elves were right on her heels.

It didn't take long for the stifling atmosphere to hit her and when it did, she felt a sharp pang in her chest. The heavily tainted aura of the Shikon no Tama was nearby.

She looked around. There were no discernible differences in the landscape as she quickly noted before turning to look at the elves. "Hiro, Yuki, you guys know what to do. Akira's coming with me and we're going to the village," she explained and pointed in the direction they were heading off to. "I need to secure the jewel. If there's a youkai you can't handle, let me know." She grabbed her walkie talkie. "I'm on channel three. Let's go, Akira." Without another word, she and Akira headed off to the village with Sesshoumaru and a very subdued Inuyasha behind them.

On the way to the village, Kagome asked, "How did you guys _live_ with this thing? The jewel, I mean. The atmosphere around here is unbearable."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, shooting a quick glance at his brother. Inuyasha, who kept pace with her quick strides, spoke up. "There was nothing we _could_ do, Kagome. We didn't want Naraku or Kikyo to take it again, so we all took turns protecting it and the village." He paused and then continued quietly, "We had faith that one day you would come back to us and would purify the jewel."

The miko looked over at Inuyasha, whose gaze stayed straight ahead of him. He had never looked so determined and yet, so at peace. It seemed that he had finally matured.

Inuyasha's golden eyes shifted to the side and came to rest on her. He had aged in the past seven years, she thought with a tinge of worry. For an insane moment, she wanted to reach out and smooth the lines from his handsome face, but she did not dare. She would _not_ fall back on her old feelings for him and she reproached herself for even thinking of doing so. There was no way she could ever trust him the way she used to. He had single handedly obliterated her trust in him.

But did she still love him? Perhaps. Maybe a small part of her still did. She didn't know for certain, but the fact that she hadn't blown his brains out when she'd lain eyes on him again proved that she still cared for him, even if only a little. On the other hand, his cruel words to her on that long ago afternoon could never be forgotten. She didn't think she had even forgiven him for that. So how could she possibly still care for him?

Feeling Sesshoumaru's intense gaze on her, Kagome quickly looked away from Inuyasha and scooted a bit closer to Akira, who gave her a quizzical look but said nothing. Should a simple walk be _this_ uncomfortable? Thank heavens she was with at least _one_ person she could trust.

ooo

At last, Kagome, Akira and the inu brothers came to Kaede's village, where she felt the sickening presence of the Shikon grow heavier. What exactly had Kikyo and Naraku done to it?

Inuyasha led them to an abandoned hut at the end of the village. Even the little building itself appeared blackened, so potent was the jewel's evil aura. Kagome stopped before the hut where she bowed her head and closed her eyes. Other than the two standing beside her, she sensed that there were no other youkai in the area. But she couldn't be sure, being this close to the tainted Shikon.

Opening her eyes, she reached up and grabbed her walkie talkie. "Baby Bear, come in."

Hiro's soft voice came in loud and clear. "Baby Bear here. What's up, sarge?"

She pressed down the talk button. "Do you guys sense any youkai in the area?" Her eyes scanned the area around them. Akira did likewise.

Yuki's voice broke in. "Negative that, sarge. Other than those two with you, there's nothing out here."

Kagome nodded to herself. "Copy that, Big Daddy. Sarge out."

Inuyasha scratched his head in bewilderment. "Big Daddy? Baby... bear? What kinds of names are those?"

Kagome replaced the walkie talkie and shook her head. "Nick names," she replied shortly. "I'm going in. Akira, remain out here with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, please."

Entering the hut, Kagome gasped and clutched at her chest. The light of the jewel was blacker than any moonless night and its foul, festering aura slamming into her with the force of a freight train. The air in the hut seemed to weigh heavily on her and her back began to ache.

The jewel itself was suspended in mid-air, most likely due to Kikyo's spell, which was probably the same spell that kept everyone but Inuyasha away from it. It even had the same gold chain she'd had it on when she'd worn it seven years ago.

Off to the left of the jewel, was an outstretched hand. The hand was attached to an arm that was covered by a long sleeve. The sleeve was part of some robes... _a monk's robes. _Swallowing hard, she walked over to the living statue of her old friend.

"Miroku-sama," she breathed, staring wide-eyed at Miroku's frozen face. He had been reaching out to the jewel with his dark blue eyes wide open. His mouth was set in a firm, determined line; his dark brows furrowed, as if in deep concentration. Without thinking, she put out her hand and touched his face. His flesh was cool to the touch and felt solid beneath her fingers. Unable to look away from him, she felt her eyes fill with tears. She'd left her friends to battle this alone, she thought miserably, her heart aching fiercely. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, you foolish man," she whispered, cupping her hand against his face.

Taking a deep breath and quickly wiping the tears from her eyes, she turned slowly to the blackened Shikon. Kagome moved her hand and reached for it, grasping the icy little ball in her palm. Crippling pain coursed through her body, but it was only for the briefest of moments. When she opened her hand, the jewel lay sweetly pink and pure in her palm. It sang out with relief. The evil was gone!

She pulled the bottled shard out of her vest pocket and opened it. Removing the shard, she placed it on the nearly completed jewel. It became one with the now purified Shikon no Tama.

Beside her, something heavy dropped to the floor. Kagome started slightly and looked down. Miroku lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, panting. Quickly, she fastened the jewel around her neck and dropped down on her knees beside him. Inuyasha, who had rushed into the hut the moment the evil aura was banished, was by the young monk in an instant, his tired face full of concern. Akira came in behind the hanyou, his green eyes bright with curiosity behind his glasses and behind him was Sesshoumaru.

Pulling Miroku's dark head onto her lap, Kagome gently stroked his hair. He smiled wanly, his eyes closed. "S-sango," Miroku whispered happily.

Kagome looked sharply up at Inuyasha and her chest twinged painfully. Who would tell him?

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, his eyes full of worry. Instead, he moved away to the other side of the hut and sank down upon the floor.

"I'm not Sango, Miroku-sama," Kagome told him gently, pushing his hair back from his face.

Miroku's blue eyes opened and he looked up in the direction of her voice. He frowned, his dark brows knitting together as he struggled to focus on her face. "K-kagome-sama? Is... is that _you_?" His voice was hopeful.

Kagome nodded, feeling once again the sting of tears in her eyes. "Yes, Miroku, it's Kagome."

"Our little miko has come back, just as I believed she would." Miroku smiled and closed his eyes, a relieved sigh escaping him. "I can feel it now. The evil presence has gone... from this place..." His smile trembled and he passed out.

As soon as Miroku slipped into unconsciousness, Yuki and Hiro came into the hut. Yuki was holding a struggling little figure by the collar of his shirt. "Sarge, we found this one creeping around the village," Yuki said, giving the boy a shake.

Startled, Kagome looked up. She couldn't believe how much he had grown. "Shippo-chan?" she asked in a hoarse whisper. Don't cry, Kagome, don't you fucking cry!

Shippo had a mutinous look on his face as he was brought forward to face her. After staring at her for a moment, his furious green eyes widened in recognition. "Kagome? Is that really you?" Yuki let go of his shirt and Shippo leapt at Kagome, his arms going around her neck, knocking her backwards on the wooden floor boards. _"Kagomekagomekagome!" _Shippo cried ecstatically.

Kagome's arms wrapped around the kitsune and closed her eyes. Again, she fought back the tears but this time was unsuccessful. They slid down her face as she clutched the small kitsune tightly to her. "Oh, Shippo-chan! I'm so sorry. I'm so _very_ sorry I didn't come back to you!"

Kagome felt Shippo's small face burrow against her neck. She smiled at the memory of a much smaller Shippo doing that in his sleep.

"It's okay, Kagome. We all know it was Inuyasha's fault."

From his spot on the other end of the hut came a low and muffled, "Keh!" Shippo snickered slightly before Inuyasha continued. "Look here, Shippo, it was _partly_ my fault. Kikyo was mostly to blame, and you all know this, so don't put _all_ of this crap on me!"

Shippo and Kagome both looked over at the hanyou. His face grew red and he stormed out of the hut. Yuki leaned back against the wall, and watched Inuyasha go with half-closed eyes. "So, Kagome, you know this little miscreant? I have to admit he was acting awfully suspicious when we found him."

Shippo swerved around to face Yuki. He glared at the blond elf and bared his small fangs. "What are you talking about, freak! I'm not the suspicious one here!"

"Shippo-chan!" Kagome admonished gently. "Yuki is not a freak! He's just a harmless hentai like Miroku if you must know." She got to her feet and took Shippo's little hand. "Let me introduce my companions. These three men are my closest friends, Shippo-chan. Yuki is the blond one, Hiro is the one with the dark, curly hair and Akira is the one with glasses." She pointed to each elf in turn.

Hiro lifted his hand in a salute and smiled at the kitsune; Akira nodded and smiled shyly, but Yuki only glared at the kit. He did not like the way the little youkai clung onto Kagome; but he wasn't jealous, why should he be? It was obviously just a kid.

Ignoring the fair man's gaze, Shippo cocked his head. "But, I don't understand, Kagome. What are they? I mean, they have pointed ears like mine, but no fangs or claws," he commented candidly. "Are they youkai, too?"

Kagome laughed. "They aren't youkai, Shippo-chan. They're elves." She patted his head and once again marveled at just how much he had grown.

Shippo's green eyes grew huge in his little face. "Wow! Really? I had always thought that elves weren't real, just made up stories."

Kagome was about to reply but she sensed something nearby. Looking over at Hiro, she realized that she wasn't the only who could sense it. _'Youkai,'_ Hiro mouthed at her.

Kagome nodded. "Okay, you and Yuki get out there and wait for me."

They left in a hurry.

Shippo-chan," she said as she turned and knelt on one knee before him, "stay here and wait for me, okay? Make sure Miroku is kept safe and just in case something happens, Akira's going to stay with you to protect you both. Got that?" Shippo nodded and she kissed him on the forehead before rushing out of the hut.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were following the elves in to Inuyasha's Forest. As Kagome ran towards the fields in order to cut it off at the pass, she began to have a bad feeling about the way this youkai's aura felt. She'd never felt an aura like that before. Kagome hoped that it was one they'd encountered before, but her intuition was telling her otherwise.

When she finally laid eyes on it, her heart sank slightly as she realized that her suspicions were right. They'd never fought a youkai like this one. It was a massive creature with what looked like a tough, leathery skin and horrible red eyes. The shard itself was situated in the youkai's underbelly and in order to get to it, she'd need to get past its massive claws.

The moment she appeared, the thing turned and looked over in her direction and as it began rushing towards her, Kagome sensed its purpose. It was after the Shikon no Tama.

There was nothing for it, Kagome thought as she led took off running, leading the youkai away from the village. Yuki would be extremely pissed at her starting without backup, but she didn't care. She was a big girl and was more than capable of taking care of herself. Besides, it was coming for the jewel and seeing as how she _was_ the jewel's caretaker, it was her responsibility to destroy all who wanted to possess it.

When she had led it into the open fields, Kagome readied herself for the battle.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuki frowned as he and Hiro ran after the massive youkai. It plowed its way through the trees, heading for a clearing, it seemed. He'd sensed it stop for a moment and then change directions, moving at a faster rate of speed.

"Where's it going?" Inuyasha called from behind them.

Yuki glanced quickly over his shoulder and shot the hanyou a dirty look. "How the hell would _we_ know? We've never been here before!"

"Well, technically..." Hiro began, but Yuki rudely cut him off.

"Shut it, Hiro!" he snapped.

Sesshoumaru, distracted by Kagome's scent early on, had tore off in her direction and was already near her as she led the youkai out onto open ground. When he saw the gargantuan creature coming towards Kagome, he came to stand beside her, not wanting to leave her alone. He had never actually seen her do battle, although he heard many stories of her skills. But then again...

"You don't have to be here, Kagome," he said quietly. "Your mission is completed. I will take care of this."

Kagome shot him an irritated side glance. "Why not? Do you think I'm a weak, useless loser too? Look, you guys wanted me to come here, so I'm here! Why not allow me to help you with a little youkai slaying? It's what I'm good at, you know."

"I did not say that you were weak and useless," Sesshoumaru countered gently. He had not meant to upset her, but he completely understood why she should feel so bitter. He just wished her bitterness was directed at Inuyasha, where it rightly belonged.

"Right. If you say so." She reached for her walkie talkie. "Big Daddy, location!" she barked.

"We're behind this thing!" Yuki gasped out. It sounded as though he was running. "Damn, sarge, it's changed directions!"

"I know," she replied with a smile as the thing got closer. "It's right in front of me."

"What?!" Yuki roared, then ground out, "Don't you dare _think_ about it, Kagome!"

Despite his pleas, Kagome _was_ thinking about it. Exhilaration flew through her at the thought of it. She _loved_ the feeling she got just before the battle... the rush, the anticipation of maiming, slaughtering. The way the blood spurted everywhere, the killing and watching the creature she just mutilated die right before her eyes. It was sheer delight. The roaring of her blood through her veins sent shockwaves of giddy excitement throughout her entire body. Damn, she loved her job!

Sesshoumaru stared hard at Kagome. What the hell had happened to her? He could smell her excitement, arousal even, and it disturbed him. How could a sweet young miko enjoy killing so much?

Kagome moved forward a couple of steps, then stopped as she assessed the creature. There was something odd about the way its flesh looked, she thought as she quickly undid her jacket and tossed it aside. But she didn't draw her weapons, for she'd had a feeling that something was off about this youkai.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the others burst out of the forest in time to see Kagome dodge the youkai as it attacked her. Infuriated, Yuki gnashed his teeth together. "Damn it, Kagome! How many times have I told her about being reckless like this?"

Hiro frowned slightly at his brother. "And how many time have I told _you_ to have faith in her? She's one of the best slayers in all of Japan. Just trust her judgement for once."

Yuki ignored Hiro's words and took off running after them.

ooo

As her prey lunged at her, Kagome landed hard on her side but swiftly rolled away, seconds before one massive paw could crush her into the ground. Now that she had gotten a closer look, she saw what was bothering her about the youkai's skin. It wasn't leathery at all, but some kind of hard armor.

Drawing one of her glocks, Kagome fired at it and quickly flung herself down on the ground after the bullet ricocheted off of the armor with a clang and grazed her cheek. _'Shit!'_ she thought as she slid the gun back into its holster. Cautiously, she got to her feet and took several steps back.

The youkai stared angrily back at her unfazed, and with a trumpeting roar, charged at her. From somewhere past the youkai, a huge ball of fire came hurtling at it and the youkai was suddenly engulfed in flames.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" It was Yuki. He ran up to her and grabbed her by the arms. "What the _hell_ were you thinking? I've told you a million times not to go in by yourself! You wanna get yourself killed?"

Shoving him away from her, Kagome took a few steps back. "And I've told _you_ a million times to stop bitching about that! I'll do what I need to do to kill these things and if putting myself at risk in order to do so is what it takes, then so be it."

Yuki shook his head angrily and advanced upon her. "Not if _I_ have anything to do with it," he growled. He would have taken her in his arms then, but a shout caused the both of them to look around. Hiro was yelling something just as they saw the flames extinguish themselves.

"What the fuck?" cried Yuki in disbelief.

Kagome grabbed his arm and yanked him back as the youkai swung around to knock them down with its tail. "It's got some kind of armor. I've already shot at it, but it's like fucking Kevlar. The bullet just bounced off."

The elf beside her raised his hands to the sky, where a large ball of flame formed quickly. Yuki discharged the fireball at the youkai, but like the last time, the flames were soon extinguished. Yuki shook his head in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? This thing is bullet-proof _and_ fire-proof?" He sounded insulted.

"Of course. The damned thing's got a shard inside it," moaned Kagome as the realization hit her. "Duh, Kagome."

By now they had the youkai surrounded. Hiro and Inuyasha were on the other side of it; Yuki and Sesshoumaru were stationed near Kagome, who watched as the four males unsheathed their swords and began attacking the creature. Clangs of metal against the youkai's armor reverberated in the air and Kagome knew that there was no way they could kill this thing by the usual means.

The youkai turned quickly, its thick tail lashing out at its attackers. It very nearly knocked Hiro off his feet. That in turn pissed off Yuki, who sheathed his blade and drop down on one knee, his hand grabbing a fistful of earth. Slimy black roots shot out of the ground beneath the youkai and proceeded to wrap themselves around it. They secured the youkai, keeping it from moving around.

"Good going, Yuki!" Kagome called out and quickly rushed forward. Once she stood before the now immobile youkai, Kagome put up her hands and placed them on its side. They began to glow with holy pink light...

A trumpeting roar burst from the youkai and with a surge of incredible energy, it broke free of Yuki's hold and knocked Kagome down in the process. She scrambled away but the angry youkai was quicker, despite its large, lumbering size. With one mighty paw, it swiped at her and pulled her closer to it, dragging her along the ground as it did so.

The four males were horrified and could only watch this seemingly invincible creature grab Kagome. Yuki, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru attacked it all at once, but the armor was impenetrable. They just could not get past it.

When they were about to try again, Hiro grabbed Yuki's arm and pulled him back. "Wait! Don't waste your energy on this! We can't get past the armor!"

Angrily, Yuki whirled around. "What?! Kagome's out there with that thing! It could kill her!"

Hiro stared out at the scene, his heart aching. There was nothing they could do, unless they could get past that armor. It would take something with tremendous force to crack that impenetrable shield...

A thought struck him and suddenly, he had the feeling they would win. Reaching up, he grabbed his walkie-talkie. "Rabbit! Come in! Rabbit, can you hear me?"

Yuki shot his brother a hard look, then comprehension dawned in his eyes. Of course!

Akira's quiet, unhurried voice came over the radio. "Rabbit here. Do you need assistance?"

"Yes! Get your ass over here _now_! We need your help!" Hiro paused, then added, "Kagome's in trouble!"

There was no response from Akira; there was no need for confirmation that he was coming. Akira _was_ coming, alright. Hiro and Yuki could feel it on the soft warm breeze that blew from the direction of the village. Hopefully, they thought, Kagome wasn't hurt too badly... or else everyone else _would_ be. They prayed that she would come around before something went horribly wrong.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, even the youkai that held Kagome captive paused and lifted their heads. "What's that?" Inuyasha asked, sniffing the air.

Beside him, his brother shook his head. "I do not know." He scowled. "But I most certainly don't like it."

"You don't want to know, but you'll find out soon enough" Yuki informed them cooly. "Take our advice and stay away from Kagome, okay? Trust me, you'll thank me later."

The hanyou opened his mouth to make a retort, but Sesshoumaru guided him away as Yuki had warned them. "This doesn't feel right, Inuyasha. Perhaps this is an instance where you should do as others say and not act foolishly on your own."

Again Inuyasha tried to speak, but he was interrupted by the sudden appearance of the third elf.

ooo

After speeding through the forest in search of his brothers and Kagome, Akira came to a sudden halt when he saw an unconscious Kagome in the youkai's clutches. She was lying on the ground, unmoving, and there was a thin line of blood trinkling along the side of her cheek. Hiro and Yuki moved even farther away as Akira walked silently up to the youkai. The look on his normally gentle and impassive face was frightening and they both remembed back to the day when their younger brother had killed a man.

_It had all been the man's fault; he had been taunting the three elflings, ridiculing them because of their elven blood. Stupid, silly human. _

_When the man turned on their mother, Akira's face had darkened, his eyes filling with blood, giving him a demonical look. He had thrown up his hands and screamed insanely at the offender, who began roaring in agony and clutching his head..._

Wordlessly, Akira raised one of his hands before him. The youkai stood quite still for a moment, then suddenly reared upwards with a scream, its head thrashing about violently.

Yuki looked over and saw Inuyasha ready to dash in and grab Kagome. "Don't!" he yelled at the hanyou and waved his arms wildly. "If you touch her, he'll kill you!"

Nodding his comprehension, Inuyasha backed down, but it was clear that he was uncomfortable leaving her lying there on the ground.

_Their mother whirled around and tried to stop Akira, but he turned those horrible eyes on her and she backed away, screaming in shock and revulsion. When he realized that she was no longer a threat, his head whipped around and watched as his victim finally succumbed from having had his brain explode inside of his head..._

Blood began flying out of the youkai's nose and mouth and its balance seemed to be off, for it kept stumbling drunkenly over its own feet. Akira's hand clenched itself into a fist and a distinct cracking sound could be heard. Sure enough, the armor on the beast began to crack and split open. Blood spilled out onto the ground and the youkai fell heavily to the ground, unable to stand any longer as its leg bones began to snap like twigs. It was still howling in pain, but the sound grew fainter and fainter until it was nothing more than a whimper.

The noise had brought Kagome out of her stupor and Inuyasha was instantly at her side, despite Yuki's warnings. It wasn't until Inuyasha began helping Kagome to sit up when Kagome realized that the air around them had gone completely silent. Inuyasha's hands, which had been on her arm and back for support, stilled, then flew to his throat and clutched at it.

Her gaze shot to his face and she gasped. Inuyasha's face was turning purple; his mouth gaped open. He gasped for breath.

"Akira, no!" she cried and leapt to her feet. She ran over to Akira and tackled him to the ground, pinning him down bodily. "Stop it, Akira!" But Akira did not appear to be paying any attention to her and Kagome moved up, her knees on either side of his waist. "I said stop! Release him at once!" she demanded in her sternest voice, but inwardly she was shaking badly.

_Dear gods, his eyes! _She could barely refrain from looking away from those hideous, blood-filled eyes. _Just like a demon's... so horrible, so repulsive..._

Behind her, she could hear Inuyasha suck in great lungfuls of air. No matter what he'd done to her, she was glad he was alright. No one deserved to die in such a horrific manner.

Akira blinked up at her several times and by then, the blood had receded from his green eyes. "K-kagome?" he asked, sitting up. Kagome moved back so he could do so and ended up straddling his legs.

Kagome nodded, a relieved smile brightening her face. "Yes, it's me," she said, lifting a hand to brush his hair back from his face "Welcome back."

The moment those words passed her lips, Akira's body sagged and he flung his arms around her, pulling her flush against him. "Kagome," he groaned, "I'm sorry. I was just so angry when I saw you lying there..."

She shook her head. "There's nothing to forgive, Akira. You did an excellent job. I'm so very proud of you." She threaded her fingers through his soft brown hair. When he wasn't in one of his rages, Akira was so sweet and gentle, she thought, smiling at him.

Why had Yuki been the one to propose to her? Why couldn't it have been this one? With his silky, chocolate-colored hair and eyes that reminded her of green springtime meadows... Oh, and that smile! A smile that brightened her day whenever he graced her with it; a smile that could look as innocent as child's, yet seductive enough to make her insides flutter madly. Akira may not think so, but to Kagome, he was every bit as gorgeous as Yuki; perhaps even more so since Akira was also a gentleman. In Kagome's book, chivalry _and_ phenomenal good looks beat plain ol' phenomenal good looks anytime.

She wondered, and not for the first time, if she was in love with him. She didn't know really, but she knew for certain that whenever she was in his presence, she always felt so safe and secure.

His head jerked back and he stared wildly up at her from behind his glasses. "Are you really okay? But you're bleeding!" His green eyes narrowed and he turned his attention back on the youkai, whose body was twitching slightly.

She could feel his anger build again, but Kagome pulled back and cupped his face, directing his attention back to her. "No, the job is done, Akira," she told him firmly. Her eyes softened. "But you did an amazing job as always. Thank you for saving me."

Akira's cheeks flooded with color, but he did not look away. For several moments they sat there, with Kagome sitting atop his legs and Akira carefully studying her face. At last, his hand came up and he gently wiped at her grazed cheek. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, his quiet voice skeptical. Kagome nodded and he looked extremely relieved. "Thank heavens," he muttered, pushing his spectacles upwards onto the bridge of his nose. "I'd hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't been."

_'Me too,'_ she thought uneasily to herself as she got to her feet and bent down to give him a hand up. For the millionth time, she found herself wondering what would have happened if he had been assigned to anyone else's squadron. No one could understand him as well as his brothers and herself; no one would treat him as just another person. Akira would have been tormented, treated unkindly and with fear by people who'd never realize just how wonderful he was, or how kind and gentle he was.

Anger burned through her. _'Just like his mother,'_ she thought furiously. How that woman could turn from her own son when all he was doing was trying to defend her...

She thanked the heavens above that they had been thrown together. At least there were three people in his life who loved him and accepted him just as he was. As Kagome brushed herself off, she saw Akira wince as though in pain and squeeze his eyes shut. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she peered into his face. "Are you alright?"

For a moment he stood there, eyes closed, fingertips gingerly rubbing his temples. "Yes, I'm fine. I think I may have done too much to quickly. I'll be alright in a moment."

Concern for Akira overwhelmed Kagome. This wasn't the first time she'd seen him be in pain after using his powers. She wanted to get him into to see a doctor, but if he didn't wish to see one then there was nothing she could do. But perhaps she or Hiro could convince him to receive treatment. Kagome made a mental note to speak to Hiro privately.

ooo

While Kagome was calming down the scary elf, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru moved over to where Yuki and Hiro were. The other two elves were examining the bloody carcass of the youkai that had just been mercilessly slaughtered.

"Oi," Inuyasha called out hoarsely. "What the hell just happened with him?" He jerked his thumb in Akira's direction, but quickly put his hand down, just in case the elf got pissed off again.

Yuki shook his head, but it was Hiro who answered. "He lost his temper. Don't make that face, Inuyasha. Yuki warned you not to go near her," he told Inuyasha reproachfully. "Akira doesn't have elemental powers like Yuki or myself. He's telekinetic, which means he can manipulate anything he wants with his mind. That's why I called him here. I knew that the only way to defeat this youkai was to get past his armor and Akira was the only one who could accomplish that. Of course, the downside was to get him angry enough to practically rip the thing apart. That's always a tricky matter."

The fair haired elf nodded. "Yeah. He's extremely dangerous when angered so we try not to piss him off," Yuki added, his beautiful face serious. "If he gets angry enough, Akira can do _alot_ of damage. That's why we let him do whatever he wants. If he wants to read manga for a week straight in his underwear and not bathe? Shit, you'd better believe we'd put up with his smelly ass."

"So why is Kagome comforting as though he were a child? I thought that since he was like the rest of you, he'd be a professional. Shouldn't he be able to control his temper?" Inuyasha inquired.

"That's a bit of a sad story there," Hiro answered, shaking his head. "You see, our mother was present when she saw Akira kill a man when we were children. The man was being rude to us, but when he began picking on our mother, Akira changed all in an instant. We had no idea before that day that Akira could do anything like that and it frightened us, especially our mother. She kept her distance from him after that because she was afraid that he would kill her, too."

Yuki nodded. "Basically, Akira grew up without a mother. When Kagome came along, he was a bit hesitant to allow her into his life because by then he'd decided that all women would treat him like our mom treated him. But eventually, he loosened up the more time she spent with him and Hiro and he became friendly with her. He didn't realize how much he had come to care for Kagome until she was attacked and nearly raped while they were out on pass. Even after he came clean about his powers to her, Kagome continued to be his friend. That astounded him, I think, because the last woman he loved ran away from him."

"You mean your mother," Sesshoumaru murmured.

Again, Yuki nodded. "Akira's very protective of Kagome because she's the only woman who's ever shown any interest in him. To him, she is someone to be cherished and he'd do anything to keep her safe. If she's hurt in a battle, he'll lose his cool easily. The mere sight of her blood infuriates him. You know, if it wasn't so terrifying, it's really interesting to watch Akira go from mild mannered to psycho." Yuki grinned, showing perfect, blinding white teeth.

"Shut up, Yuki," Hiro grunted, smacking him on the back of the head. "Anyway, Akira needs to have Kagome around to calm him down. That's the main reason why he's still with us. If the higher commands had stuck him into another unit, they'd find out that nothing can bring him out of his rages. He'd be a risk to everyone around him. But since he's with us, they don't need to know about that. Kagome is really the only one who can bring him back. I can sometimes, but if Kagome's been hurt, it'd have to be Kagome herself to reassure him that she's alright. It puts alot of strain on her, though, but she doesn't mind it. She loves him alot and would do anything to keep him from being locked up."

"Yeah, 'cuz that's exactly what'd happen if the higher ups found out that he can't always control his powers. He'd be locked away and doped up to the eyeballs to keep him subdued." Yuki shook his head sadly. "At one time I actually envied Akira for what he has, but now I'd never want what he's got. I can't imagine losing control of my powers and accidentally killing people I care about. That would tear me apart--" He looked over in Kagome's and Akira's direction. "Especially if I killed the woman I loved."

For a moment, Hiro felt a tremor of doom ripple through him and turned to give Yuki a thoughtful look. Why had his brother's words shaken him so? They'd felt so eerily prophetic.

ooooo

With Sesshoumaru's assistance, Kagome peeled off bloody chunks of the youkai's armor to get to the shard. Inuyasha would have helped, but everytime he came near Kagome, he found Akira's gaze upon him, his cool green eyes regarding him suspiciously. Eventually, Inuyasha backed away and the bespectacled elf relaxed.

"I've got it," Kagome announced suddenly after digging around the dead youkai's belly. She pulled her arm back out and shook it. Between her forefinger and thumb was a tiny Shikon shard. Hiro was ready with his canteen and rinsed her arm of the blood and gore. Then Kagome prayed and joined the shard to the rest of the jewel.

When Hiro turned to poured some water over Sesshoumaru's hands, Yuki chuckled. "Aw, did the pretty boy youkai get his soft white hands dirty?"

"Shut up, Yuki," Hiro hissed over his shoulder at his brother. To Sesshoumaru he said, "Forgive Yuki, Sesshoumaru. I'm afraid my brother has little love for youkai. Pay no attention to what he says."

Sesshoumaru shook his head dismissively. "I care not for what he says, Hiro. His words cannot harm me." He glanced cooly over at Yuki. "Neither can his actions."

Yuki's body tensed. "You have no clue what I'm capable of, you walking pile of youkai filth. I'd suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you want a taste of--"

Hiro whirled around to face his older brother. "Yuki! What's your problem? Sesshoumaru hasn't done anything to you!"

The taiyoukai chuckled softly and Yuki snapped, "Like fuck he hasn't! He threatened to disembowel me!"

"Why would he do that to you, Yuki?" came Akira's soft voice. Everyone except Kagome jumped and turned to regard the youngest elf with varying degrees of nervousness. Akira stared placidly at his eldest brother with some curiosity and pushed his glasses upwards onto the bridge of his nose. "I think the question here is, what did _you_ do to _him_?"

"Are you taking _his_ side now, you traitor?" Yuki rasped.

With a small smile, Akira shook his head. "No, of course not, _aniue_, but I know how you tend to... um... rub people the wrong way," he replied delicately. "It stands to reason that you must have done or said something to make him react so strongly towards you."

"Do?" Yuki sputtered furiously. "I didn't do a damn thing!"

"Hmm, if you say so, Yuki," murmured Akira respectually. He bowed to the group and excused himself, saying that he should return to the kit and the unconscious monk. A heavy silence followed Akira's departure and for a long moment everyone stared at Yuki. Kagome groaned softly and shook her head, lifting her hands up to cover her burning face.

"What?" Yuki glared defiantly at all the males present. "What's wrong with you all? Can't an elf propose marriage to the woman he loves? Is that a crime or something? There's no need to make a federal case out of this situation."

"Wait a minute! Marriage? Love? You _proposed_ to Kagome?" Hiro turned on Kagome with wide eyes. "Why didn't you tell me he asked you to marry him? What else have you been keeping from me, Kagome? I thought we were best friends!"

Kagome glared at Yuki. "I had no idea he would ask me to marry him, Hiro."

"But marriage?" Hiro's face was turning red. "All I wanted was for you to throw the dog a bone--"

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha and Yuki blurted out in unison, the former looking confused and the latter, insulted.

"I didn't _do_ anything, Hiro, I swear!" Kagome wailed in exasperation. She hadn't meant to tell Hiro this, hoping instead that it had only been a joke on Yuki's part. She wished now that it _had_ been one of Yuki's practical jokes.

Sesshoumaru broke in with a gentle cough. "Kagome is speaking the truth. She appeared to be completely taken aback when he pounced on her the moment she opened her front door, then asked her to wed him. I must say, as an outside observer, it was a rather pathetic display on his part. It might have been more effective if he'd been subtle about it."

Hiro grabbed Yuki by the wrists when the blond elf's body tensed and moved him away from Sesshoumaru before he could think of attacking the youkai. "Don't be a fool," Hiro hissed, forcing his fuming brother to turn his back on the group. "Sesshoumaru is a taiyoukai. It would be sheer stupidity to take him on alone."

"I... don't... care..." Yuki ground out between clenched teeth.

"Well, you should. Do you want Kagome to see you get your clock cleaned?"

Glittering green slits fixed hard on Hiro's face. "Why do _you_ care?" He paused before he jabbed Hiro hard in the shoulder with a stiff finger. "Throw the dog a bone? What were you implying by _that_, Hiro? That I'm not good enough for Kagome? That I should be grateful for any affection she throws my way because I'll never have a chance with her...?" Yuki's voice broke and he looked away across the fields. With a sigh, he shook his head dismally. "No, I guess you're right. I'm not good enough for her, am I? Figures."

Hiro shot a concerned look over Yuki's shoulder at Kagome, who passed a hand over her forehead. "Yuki, I never said--"

"Just leave me alone," Yuki muttered irritably, pushing Hiro's hands away as they tried to reach out to him. Keeping his eyes averted, he stalked past Kagome and the youkai brothers, heading in the direction Akira had gone.

When Yuki had disappeared from sight, Hiro's gaze rested on Kagome, who stared off into the distance, a disturbed look on her face. "What's on your mind, sarge?" he asked quietly.

Kagome sighed then shook her head. "I didn't believe him. That he was being serious, I mean. I honestly thought he was just bullshitting me, saying thing I'd want to hear in order to get me to sleep with him." She shook her head sadly. "Not in a million years would I have thought he'd _actually_ have feelings for me."

"Well, you didn't know, so it's not your fault he'd got his boxers in a bunch."

Curious, Inuyasha broke in. "What are boxers?"

Sesshoumaru nudged his half-brother in the ribs with an impatient, "Shh!"

Hiro continued. "And it's also not your fault that he doesn't know how to be subtle. I guess he treated you that way because he thought that's the way he's supposed to show the woman he loves how he feels. He's never been in love before, Kagome."

Kagome was silent for a long time, thinking. During that time, Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha by one ear and tugging him away. "Hiro," she said at last, turning to face her best friend, "how can I tell him that he's not the one I'm attracted to?"

A gentle breeze ruffled Hiro's shiny brown curls. "Who _are_ you attracted to, sarge?" he asked gently, dark eyes studying her. When she looked away, he said, "It's Akira, isn't it?"

"Yes." Kagome gave him a half-smile. "Was I that obvious?"

He returned her smile with a broader one of his own. "I've had ample opportunity to watch the two of you together, to see how you react to each other. I must say I was pretty astonished to see how Akira behaves around you under normal circumstances. For the longest time, I thought it was because he was just really overprotective, but lately it seems that it's more than that. He seems really attracted to you, Kagome. I'd even go so far as to say he's fallen for you."

The miko blushed. "Do you think so?" She lifted her gaze to the skies above and sighed. "But I'm still afraid, Hiro. I'm afraid to give my heart to another and end up having my heart crushed like the last time. I know that Akira wouldn't do that to me, but still... I can't help but be wary."

Hiro moved to Kagome's side and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Smart girl," he said, dropping a kiss on the top of her head, "but you're right. Akira would _never_ do that to you and you don't need to worry about him ever hurting you. You just need to worry about others hurting you because then Akira would hurt them--"

"I hope it never comes to that," Kagome muttered against Hiro's chest.

"I doubt it would, because you'd be there to reassure him." Hiro gave her a squeeze. "He needs you, Kagome, and I believe the two of you would be make an excellent couple."

"What of Yuki? What should I do about him?" Kagome pulled away and stared up at her friend.

Hiro shook his head. "I don't know. I hope that this is just a phase he's going through, but I have a feeling that it might not be. You see, he's been interested in you for awhile now."

Kagome scowled. "He's been interested in making me one of his conquests, you mean. I can't believe he had the nerve to ask me to marry him. I'll bet he's been getting laid every day since we got back to Tokyo."

"Yuki," Hiro said, staring off in the direction of the village, "has grown mellow over the past few years. His number of women has decreased dramatically since you came into our lives." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along, leading her back to the village. They'd walked all the way back to Kaede's village when he leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Yuki hasn't had a woman in over a year, Kagome."

She looked up at him, startled, and he smiled at her, squeezing her hand gently.

So was it true then? Had Yuki told her the truth about wanting to marry her?

Yuki's warm laughter filled the air and Kagome looked around for him. He was standing next to Kaede, listening to the old woman's stories and just the way he stood there made her heart flutter a bit. He truly was the most gorgeous creature she'd ever laid eyes upon.

As she and Hiro came over to where he stood talking with Kaede, Kagome felt a strange sensation come over her while she continued to stare at Yuki. It seemed to come from deep within her, as though something was awakening inside of her soul. The feeling made her feel queasy, but the moment soon passed as she was fine as she and Hiro reached Yuki's side.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Later, when Kagome had finally bathed and changed into clean fatigues, she joined her boys by their campsite next to the river, just outside the village.

Kaede had wanted them to stay in her hut but they gently refused her. Hiro explained that they did not wish to intrude on her privacy and that truly, they all preferred sleeping outside. She had put up an argument but relented when Hiro flashed her one of his brilliant smiles.

Kagome looked on with pride. She was very proud of her best friend. Like his older brother, he too, could charm the socks off young and old women alike. Yuki, on the other hand, could make the female sex lose their pants within minutes of their meeting if he chose.

But Kaede could see through Yuki's slick facade. Having had to put up with Miroku's lecherous antics for awhile, she knew what she was dealing with as soon as she looked upon that devastatingly handsome face. "This one will wreak much havoc amongst the fairer sex," she announced, eyeing him cautiously.

Yuki merely gave her a sexy grin and a wink, leaving Kaede to laugh at him. He was too much like Miroku, to be sure.

When nightfall came, Miroku awoke at last and when he came to, he found Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha by his side. Yuki, Akira and Hiro were outside by their campfire, watching for any approaching youkai.

Kagome knelt beside Miroku and held his hand while Inuyasha told him the news concerning Sango. Upon learning that she had returned to Lord Kuranoske and wed him, Miroku wept. He learned too, that she had bore her lord two healthy sons.

Cradled in Kagome's arms, Miroku could only lay there in silent anguish, his dark blue eyes swimming with tears. "I loved her. Kami, how I loved her." His voice, a low and raspy whisper, was full of abject misery. "I love her still."

Comforting the monk as best she could, Kagome felt her own eyes tear up... until she became painstakingly aware of a pair of burning, golden eyes fixed upon her when these words were spoken.

She looked up and met Inuyasha's gaze steadily. The look in them nearly forced her to get up and leave the hut. She wouldn't... _she couldn't_... allow herself to undo seven years of pain and searing depression just because he looked at her with want in his eyes. She'd worked too hard just to throw that all away.

Turning her face from him, Kagome gripped Miroku tighter. "Sango-chan loved you too, Miroku-sama. She had held out hopes that you really _would_ marry her. She wanted to believe your promise... but you _did_ make it difficult at times for her to completely believe in you."

Miroku sat up slowly and grimaced, his hand reaching for hers and interlocking their fingers. "I know I was a complete fool. I was a beast to her. Despite everything I put her through, at least I never treated Sango callously or cruelly if I couldn't make up my mind about staying with _one_ girl." His blue eyes swept over to Inuyasha, who was still staring at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened at Miroku's words. She and Shippo looked at each other in shock before turning their gazes at the hanyou, who had finally let Miroku's words sink in.

"That was uncalled for, Miroku!" Inuyasha grumbled.

Releasing Kagome's hand, Miroku got shakily to his feet. "If you hadn't acted like such an ass," Miroku pointed out reasonably, "all of _this_ would never have happened!"

Inuyasha's fangs flashed in the light of the small fire between them. "Don't you dare put all the blame for this one on me, monk! I've already been put through hell every day since Kagome left. I've taken my part of the blame and punished myself for it. But I will _not_ be blamed for Naraku's or Kikyo's part in this!"

Miroku made a show of adjusting his rosary beads on his right hand. "You had, within your power, the means to stop Kagome from leaving us. One word from your sorry mouth and she would have stayed. Therefore," he concluded, spreading his arms in an eloquent gesture, "this _is_ all your fault."

"You ungrateful bastard! After all these years of watching out for you while you slept, this is the _thanks_ I get?"

Miroku said nothing and Inuyasha leapt at him.

Seven years without Inuyasha did not seem to repress her instincts, though. Automatically, she jumped to her feet and screamed, _"Osuwari!"_

Inuyasha did not make it across the fire. Instead, he dropped like a lead balloon right on top of it, extinguishing it. As the hut was suddenly plunged into darkness, Shippo's small voice said, "Neat. The beads still work."

Silence filled the hut until a small, muffled groan drifted up from where the fire had once burned. "Yeah. Didn't know they would." Kagome shifted and grabbed her flashlight from her bag, which was sitting right behind her. "You okay, Miroku?" she asked, aiming the powerful beam of light in Miroku's direction.

"Yes, thank you, Kagome-sama."

Kagome nodded. A worthless gesture, really, since no one could see it. "Sure, anytime."

"What... about... me..." came a low, hissing voice from the floor.

Kagome shifted the beam of light downwards. It rested on an angry, ash-covered face.

"Does it, by chance, bother you that I pretty much put out this fire with my freakin' face?" he asked, eyes glittering with suppressed fury.

Shippo, who had gotten to his feet and stood next to Kagome, began to giggle. Kagome, too, found amusement in Inuyasha's dirty face and burst into laughter, joining Shippo.

Slowly getting to his knees, Inuyasha heard someone approach the hut and enter it. "Oi! Who are you?" he asked the intruder.

Kagome's laughter stopped abruptly when she felt an all too familiar hand creep slowly up her bottom. Apparently, her molester was back to feeling like his old self. "Get your paw off of my ass," she hissed between clenched teeth.

"That's not me, I swear!" Miroku burst out from the other side of the hut.

Kagome dropped the flashlight and turned on her groper, pinning him to the floor. Yuki's muffled laughter infuriated her even more. She cocked her arm back and let it fly. Her fist violently connected with his jaw. While he laughed between groans, Kagome got up, retrieved her flashlight and back pack and stormed out of the hut.

"K-kagome!" Yuki cried, still laughing and rubbing his jaw. "Wait for me!" He easily caught up to her.

But she wasn't in the mood. He would be very lucky indeed if she didn't try to slaughter him while he slept tonight. "Leave me alone, Yuki," she said, her voice dangerously quiet. Not only had she just been molested, but her head was starting to pound like crazy.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." The words were contrite. The voice saying them was not.

"Don't you dare bullshit me," she ground out. The pounding grew in intensity and she winced. Where the hell had this headache come from?

"I'm not bullshitting you, Kagome," Yuki said gently. "Hey! C'mon, quit walking away from me!"

She had reached their campsite when the pounding suddenly overtook her, the pain washing over her with the force of a tsunami. Her vision began to blur and she staggered, throwing her hands out to search for something to grab onto to steady herself.

"H-hiro," she whispered, hoping desperately that he could hear her. Panic crept into her soul and squatted there, dark and heavy.

"Kagome?" Hiro's voice sounded as though it came from a great distance away.

Squinting, she could just make out his familiar silhouette getting to his feet and coming towards her. Another shadow was with him... a tall shadow with... silvery hair?

She shook her head and immediately regretted her actions. The world spun madly and she stumbled. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong, steel-like hands on her arms, holding her upright. Kagome tried to peer up at her rescuer, but she saw nothing. She could no longer see or hear... only feel. But what she felt was all too familiar.

For a moment, her vision returned. Before her stood a young man, a man she had seen many times before. He was tall, black-haired and infinitely beautiful. He was clothed in the same style she had seen him in before... a white tunic, covered by black body armor with a mirror-like surface. It and the sword at his side reflected the bright firelight.

He smiled tenderly at her. "Niobe," he said gently. He stretched out his hand to her. "I have searched the heavens and the earth to find you. Now that I have found you, you will never leave my side. Come to me, my love."

Kagome felt her body shake with fear. How could possibly have found me?

"No, Thanos! Don't touch me! I shall _never_ return to you! You are the embodiment of pure evil and I wish your black soul to Hades!" she screamed, throwing her hands out in front of her.

Pink light shot out, enveloping Thanos with its radiance. He shook his head reproachfully before vanishing.

Dropping her hands wearily, blessed darkness overcame her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine. Yamadera Yuki, Hiro and Akira are all property of Raven Skye Blackhawk. They are my slaves and do only my bidding.

A/N: Towards the end of this chapter, I must warn you, is a bit of incest. Of course, it's between two gods and in ancient Greece, gods were allowed to do their siblings. But it's not too graphic because this IS lol

I try to rein in my perverse nature so others don't see it... and that was why Yuki was created. He is my outlet. ;

Chapter 5

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The moment Akira saw Kagome stumble, he rushed forward and grabbed a firm hold of her upper arms. He stared down into her face with its wide, unfocused and fear-filled eyes with much concern. She screamed and to his sensitive elven ears, it sounded little more than gibberish. But he caught two words and before he could say anything, he felt her body thrum with incredible power and his body instinctively braced itself for the hit.

He winced in pain as the blast of energy engulfed him, but he remained standing, his hands still clutching firmly on her arms. When she fainted, he pulled her to him and held her close.

Yuki, who had dashed to the front of Kagome to see what the problem was, wasted no time in backing away from the stream of energy that shot from Kagome's hands. "What in god's name was that?!" Yuki cried getting to his feet. "Akira, are you alright?" He had been knocked down as he tried to move away when the stream of energy had been released. Stifling a groan, he realized that Akira had taken the full brunt of the blow head on and absorbed her miko energy completely. Akira's actions had even protected Sesshoumaru, who just so happened to be walking up behind Akira with Hiro. Yuki didn't know which upset him more, the fact that Akira had been hit or that Sesshoumaru had not.

"I don't know," Hiro replied as he rushed to the miko's side. After a quick examination of her, he shook his head. "She seems alright though, thank heaven." He turned to look at his younger brother with consternation. "Akira? Are you okay?"

Akira nodded silently and continued to hold Kagome. He looked dazed and Hiro put that down to shock of having been pummeled by the onslaught.

Kaede and several of the villagers made their way over to where Akira knelt with Kagome in his arms. They too, posed the same question as Yuki. But Hiro had no answer.

Later, after everyone left for their huts, the elves and Kagome were left alone with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Shippo and Miroku. They sat around the campfire speaking quietly amongst themselves while Kagome slumbered on peacefully in the circle of Akira's arms. Hiro had attempted to remove her, but in her sleep, Kagome had clung to Akira and whimpered softly, as though in pain. He left her alone and could not help notice Yuki's sullen expression as his brother got to hold her, but the fair elf said nothing. Hiro found that odd, but he decided that Yuki must be unaware of the spark of attraction between Akira and Kagome. If he _had_ known, there was no way Yuki would allow the youngest Yamadera to touch her.

ooooooooo

Kagome awoke with a start. She sat straight up and stared out ahead of her for a moment, allowing her eyes to focus and her heartbeat to slow. What a weird dream she'd had!

When she finally calmed, she looked about her. She was lying between the remnants of their campfire and Akira, who was curled up on his left side, facing her. For a few minutes, Kagome couldn't help but study him as he lay so peaceful beneath the moonlight. His left arm was curled upwards so that his head was cushioned on his hand. His right arm lay flung out towards her and she realized that he must have fallen asleep with his arm resting across her body. He'd even left his glasses on again, she thought with a smile.

Reaching over, she gently removed them and placed them a few inches above his head on the ground. As she returned to her sitting position, she saw movement at the edge of the woods beyond the village. She squinted to try to get a better look, wishing that she possessed the elves' incredibly keen eyesight, but all she could make out was a dark shape that appeared to be that of an animal.

Remarkably, the shape emerged from the darkness and sat out in the moonlight and to Kagome, it seemed to be watching her.

For a long time, the creature sat there, its head turned to her direction. It wasn't a youkai, for she would have sensed its aura if it were, so she concluded that it had to be an animal of some kind. But why was it just sitting there, watching them?

At last, she decided to go investigate. If it was planning on attacking them, she would just have to take care of the problem. She searched around for her glocks and once she'd located them, she strapped them to her thighs and got quietly as possible to her feet.

Across the field, she could see the animal's body move and she had the strange sensation that it was waiting for her. She moved forward as silently as she could and began heading off in the animal's direction. When she'd walked halfway across the field, the animal turned around and headed into the forest, its body slipping silently into the shadows.

With a frown, Kagome's steps faltered and she paused her stride. Now that it was gone, she wondered if she should follow it and make sure it was no longer a threat? But then again, it had never made any threatening moves toward her or her friends. It had just sat there, watching them.

No, something weird was going on and she felt the need to follow the animal to see what it was up to. After all, it could be Naraku's way of keeping tabs on them. It was not beneath him to use innocent animals to do his evil bidding.

Again there was movement and the animal reappeared and this time, Kagome got a better look at it. She frowned once more. A familiar sensation in her mind left her no doubt that she should follow her animal guide into the forest. With a sigh, she plunged into the moonlight dappled woods.

They walked for several minutes in silence and then the animal took off, leaving a confused Kagome behind. The forest around her was nearly silent except for the occasional chirp of a cricket or the wind rustling the leaves in the trees high above her. The sensation she'd felt earlier returned and she looked about her. Shards were very close by... and so was a youkai.

She reached down for her guns and quickly unstrapped them, bringing them instantly up near her face, barrels pointing upwards. Her booted feet made little noise as she walked slowly backwards towards the nearest tree and out of the light of the moon.

When her back touched the tree trunk, she glanced around, looking for the shards. Behind a tree off to her right, she saw a pair of shards moving towards her. They were low to the ground and close together...

Lowering her guns, she breathed a small sigh of relief. "Hello, Kouga."

"Yo, Kagome." A black figure materialized out of the shadows and stood in the moonlight. "You can put those away. I'd never harm you, you know that."

As she slipped her weapons back into their holsters, Kagome allowed her eyes to take in Kouga's figure. He was taller than she remembered and his hair hung wet and loose down his back. He was naked to the waist; his smooth, hairless flesh was dappled here and there with drops of water. His chest heaved slightly and one of the drops slid down his chiseled abdomen to the waistband of his fur kilt.

"You're wet," she said bluntly and moved forward to join him in the light.

His fangs suddenly appeared and he grinned at her, causing her stomach to do an odd flip. He was sexier than she remembered, too. "I was taking a bath when one of my children informed me that 'my miko' had returned. So I asked him to lead you here to me." He reached up and back, taking hold of his black hair and rung it out. "I heard that you finally cleansed the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome nodded and watched in fascination as he tied his hair back. His chest muscles rippled smoothly beneath his skin and it took all the willpower she could muster to avert her eyes. "It was very corrupted."

"I know. The youkai population around here increased wildly since Inuyasha brought that thing back." Kouga lowered his muscular arms. "All of us gave him hell for what he did to you, Kagome. He put us through seven years of misery all because of that dead female." He was silent for a long moment and despite his eyes being in shadow, she felt his gaze studying her intently. At last he said, "I missed you." His voice was heavy with emotion; so much so, that Kagome couldn't resist a shiver.

"And I missed you, Kouga." She paused, then added, "I never meant to leave like that. At least, not without saying goodbye first."

"I know that too." Kouga shook his head ruefully. He shifted his stance and crossed his arms over his chest. "All these years without you in my life forced me to take a look at my life and I finally realized something. It was something I wanted to share with you and now I've been given that chance."

Her heart quaked with nervousness and trepidation in her chest. "Tell me what?"

His body went completely still. "All those years ago, when I declared my love for you, Kagome. Initially, it was all an act. The truth is that I thought you were cute and it seemed like fun to torment Inuyasha by flirting with you. I hated him so much, you know. He was such a cocky bastard. Still is." One corner of his lips turned up.

Something in her chest dropped and she felt sad all of a sudden. "I see." It wasn't quite what she wanted to hear, but at least he was being honest.

His half-smile vanished and Kouga moved forward to grasp her hands in his. "Then all of sudden you were gone and all I had left to remind me of you was that kiss we shared. Do you remember? That day had been the best day of my life. For the first time, you leaned on me; for the first time, you needed me and not _him_."

His hands released hers and reached up to cup her face lovingly. "I realized soon after you left that I truly _did_ love you. You were always so good to me, so sweet and kind and I felt ashamed for using you to get to him." His eyes roamed all over her face as he searched for the right words to say. "I felt like I'd never deserve to love someone like you. So I covered up my feelings and fooled myself into thinking I did it because I was only taunting Inuyasha. It worked... until I discovered you had gone. I knew then that I'd never get the chance to let you know how I really felt."

"Kouga..."

He shook his head. "There is something else I must tell you. I remain unmated, Kagome." His fingers slid into her hair to cradle the back of her head. "How could I take another woman as my lifelong mate when all I ever really wanted was you?"

"Kouga--" she began again, but the rest of her words were cut off when Kouga's lips covered hers in a sweet, gentle kiss.

His arms went around her, crushing her to him and Kagome could only hold onto his broad shoulders for dear life as his mouth tenderly ravished hers. It was like the first kiss they'd shared, which took place not long before she sealed the well. Kikyo had returned and stuck close to Inuyasha, who hadn't seemed to mind her constantly at his side. This left Kagome feeling lonely and inadequate and when she couldn't stand looking at the two of them together any longer, she had fled, sobbing, into the woods and hid.

That was when Kouga found her and held her close as she told him everything that had happened. He had merely rocked her and listened patiently as she raged against Inuyasha and Kikyo. Once the storm had passed, she lay weakly against him, exhausted from the torrent of emotion that she'd just experienced.

_"Thank you, Kouga," she whispered, enjoying the feeling of his strong fingers running through her hair. For someone as wild as Kouga, he possessed the gentlest hands. _

_"For what?"  
_

_She sighed ruefully. "For listening to my ranting. I must have sounded like a lunatic to you and I'm sorry you had to hear it. I don't usually get angry like that."_

_Kouga chuckled. "I don't mind listening to you, Kagome. I love your voice and besides, I got a chance to hold you." _

_Kagome raised her head from his chest and stared up at him. The wolf youkai smiled down at her and Kagome was struck by the intensity of his amazing blue eyes. "I like you alot, Kagome and I would do anything for you. Whatever it takes to make you happy, I'm willing do it." He bent down and kissed her with such tenderness that she wept again._

Thinking about that first kiss, Kagome couldn't resist a sad smile. She had been in so much pain and so full of jealousy, but on that day, Kouga had given her the comfort and friendship she'd always longed for from Inuyasha. What did it matter that he wore animal skins, possessed a tail and ran around with a pack of wolves? He was a gentleman with her always and she'd never quite fully appreciated that until that day he kissed her for the first time. No matter what happened, he'd be her friend.

Kouga slid his lips across her smooth cheek to her ear lobe. "I waited seven long years for the chance to kiss you again," he murmured softly before returning to take her lips again.

Thoughts of Yuki and Akira flitted briefly through her mind, but she pushed them out. Why shouldn't she enjoy a passionate kiss from Kouga? She wasn't dead after all, and quite single. There was no reason why she wouldn't be allowed to indulge in a little bit of romance with someone who was attracted to her.

So then why did she feel as though she was committing a crime?

ooo

Kouga held Kagome for a long time. He pulled her down to the ground with him and they sat side by side on the forest floor, talking quietly as the moon slid slowly across the sky. All the while, Kouga held Kagome's hand and squeezed gently every so often, his thumb rubbing lightly across her knuckles.

When she inquired after Ayame, however, Kouga's hand was in mid-squeeze. He froze and turned to look at Kagome, a set expression on his face. "I'd rather not speak of her. She's caused me far too much trouble these past few years."

"What did she do?"

He shook his head and chuckled, his features lightening. "Bothered me, nagged me, all because of that stupid promise I made to her. For heaven's sake, I never meant what I said and besides, that was so long ago that it'd completely slipped my mind! The only reason I told her that was to make her feel better, but the silly wench had to go and take it literally. I'd hoped she'd forgotten by the time she reached adulthood but..."

Kouga paused a moment and he glanced back at Kagome. "Since she found out that you'd left, she's never given me a moment's peace." His eyes roamed all over Kagome's face. "As beautiful and strong as Ayame is, she's never come close to my sweet little miko," he breathed and reached over, bringing his lips to a hair's breath away from hers. "You are the only woman I have ever and will ever desire, Kagome."

It was Kagome who closed the gap between their mouths and soon she found herself flat on her back with a panting wolf youkai pinning her to the ground with his incredible body. Her hands slid up to his neck and grasped the back of his head, holding it to hers.

With a muffled groan, Kouga positioned himself between her thighs, allowing her to feel just how much he wanted her. Kagome sighed into his hot mouth, her legs moving up to wrap themselves around his middle.

He kissed her face all over before moving downwards to nip lightly at her throat while she let her hands drift down to knead at his powerful shoulders. "Oh, Kouga," she moaned breathily, closing her eyes. When she opened them, she found herself gazing up at the nearly full moon. It had never looked more beautiful to her than at that moment with its pale, milky rays shining down upon them as if blessing them. Once more she buried her fingers in his hair and tugged gently at the mass of slightly damp, obsidian locks.

Kouga lifted her shirt and began sucking on her breasts, his soft tongue running lightly over her silken flesh. He bit her, being very careful not to break her skin with his fangs.

As her body squirmed underneath his, Kouga smiled as he pressed kisses along her abdomen. He'd always dreamt of evoking such a response from her and now his dreams were being realized. Perhaps she would allow him to go further and let him mate her. Kagome, his mate...

Kagome was in heaven. Kouga was slowly but steadily moving down her body and all she could think of was--

A deafening silence descended on the forest, bringing Kagome back to herself. No crickets chirped in the shadows, no breeze rustled the leaves in the trees around them. With a confused frown, Kagome propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at Kouga, who had also seemed to have noticed the change in atmosphere. But there was something odd about the look on his face.

"Kouga?" she asked with some concern.

He stared at her, his brows knitted together. He said nothing, but bowed his head and for a moment she thought he would go back to what he was doing.

Instead of feeling his tongue on her, she felt something else on her belly. It was thick and warm, causing her to reach up to wipe it off of her. When she brought her fingers close to her face, she saw what it was.

"Kouga!" she cried and grabbed his face. His eyes were squeezed shut and his face was contorted with pain. His lips and chin were streaked with blood. "Oh my god," she breathed, helping him sit up on his knees. "Your nose is bleeding."

Kouga groaned and grabbed his head. "My head..." he gasped, panting, "my head hurts so... bad..."

The blood froze in Kagome's veins. "Don't move," she whispered warningly and got quickly to her feet.

Her eyes took in the darkness of the forest around them. In a strong voice she called out, "Akira! Let him go!" Silence met her command, but she tried again. "Did you hear me? I said let him go!" She waited a minute, but panic took over when she heard Kouga groan and she cried out, "Akira! Let him go _now_!"

Akira stepped from the shadows and Kagome thanked the stars above that the darkness concealed his frightening visage from her sight. She turned to him and positioned herself between him and Kouga. "Let him go," she said again, moving slowly towards him. "Release him, Akira. Please."

The elf stood like a statue and Kagome could feel his gaze on her. He was angry and she could all but taste his rage. However, the atmosphere in the woods soon returned to normal and behind her, Kouga breathed a sigh of relief.

"Get out of here," Kagome told him hastily without turning around. "I'll see you later."

"Alright, Kagome," Kouga replied as he got up and left.

Once he was gone, Akira came out into the moonlight, an unreadable expression on his face. Kagome was rather perturbed for she had never seen him like this before. Oh, she'd seen the anger on his face while he was mentally crushing youkai to death, but never outside of battle. Akira was the most laid-back, gentle creature to walk the planet. But why was he so angry? Surely he could see that Kouga hadn't been attacking her...

"Why?"

The suddeness of the question startled Kagome and she flinched. "Why what?"

The elf's body tensed. "Why were you kissing him?" he asked sharply.

"Akira, I..." Kagome paused then added, "He's a dear friend of mine."

He took a step closer to her. "Do you kiss _all_ of your dear friends that way?"

Kagome was shocked at his tone of voice. "You know I don't." When had Akira gotten so sarcastic? This just was so completely unlike him.

Akira moved again and he was right in front of her, towering over her. "Is he a special friend, then?" he added coldly.

"Akira--"

His lips curled into a sneer. "You know what I mean. Is he the kind of special friend you _sleep_ with?" he asked scathingly.

This time it was Kagome who tensed. "I'll have you know that I'm a virgin," she replied curtly. In the faint light she could see his body relax, but he didn't move away. "Why did you hurt him? He wasn't hurting me at all, but you could have killed him so why did you do it?"

Akira's hands came up as if to grasp her arms, but he stopped and dropped them to his sides. "I didn't like the way he was touching you."

The tone of his voice at first confused her, then touched her. So _that_ was it, she thought sadly. Akira had seen her with a strange man on top of her and once he saw that she hadn't been trying to fight the stranger off, he'd come to the only obvious conclusion: she had been in a passionate embrace with the unknown man.

"Were you jealous?" she asked in a low, soothing voice and brought a hand up to touch his arm. "Oh, Akira, I'm so sorry if I upset you."

"Don't touch me," he hissed, pulling away. "How _could_ you?" He stared at her for a moment longer, then turned and ran back the way he came.

ooo

Morning came and Hiro awoke to the sounds of an awakening village. As he sat up, he poked Yuki in the back of the head and simultaneously looked over at where Akira and Kagome slept. At least, where they were _supposed_ to be sleeping, for only Akira was present and wide-awake, his face buried in one of his new manga books. He looked up when Hiro yawned a sleepy 'good morning' at him.

Akira said nothing and returned to his book, leaving Hiro to frown in confusion. His brother never acted that way for no reason unless...

He looked at the spot where Akira was sitting, cross-legged. Kagome was not there.

"Akira? Where's Kagome?" Hiro asked curiously, getting to his feet.

Akira shrugged but made no reply and that bothered Hiro greatly. It was unlike his little brother to act so unconcerned when Kagome was missing. Unless of course he knew that she was gone already. But still, Akira liked to keep tabs on her, to make certain (at least for his own sake) that she was fine. Had something happened between them?

"Akira," he said, dropping down on one knee beside his brother, "did the two of you have a disagreement last night?" He ignored the fullness of his bladder for the moment. This was important.

The younger elf tried to shrug off Hiro's hand, but Hiro grasped his wrist and held it firmly. Stunned, Akira turned his head to gaze at his brother.

"Do _not_ brush me aside, Akira," Hiro said warningly. He hated to be harsh with Akira, but it was necessary considering the younger elf's personality and besides, he knew that Akira would never hurt him. "Where is Kagome and did you two have a disagreement last night? Now I won't ask you again."

A dark, mutinous expression flashed in Akira's green eyes. "I don't know where she is, aniue. But..." His eyes slid guiltily away. "I think I made her mad at me."

"Mad at you? How did you do that?"

Hiro watched the dark look grow darker and he shivered. Something _had_ pissed him off alright, and perhaps now was not such a good time to discuss what had passed between him and Kagome. But he did not have to worry about further angering his little brother, for Akira merely shook his head stubbornly, refusing to say any more. Hiro let him go and Akira at once returned to his reading, bowing his head far down enough to keep his eyes hidden.

As soon as Hiro attended to the business of emptying his bladder, he brushed his teeth, ran his fingers hurriedly through his hair and went in search of Kagome. He was aided in his quest by Miroku and the kitsune youkai, Shippo. At first, however, he did not want to disturb the little youkai while he was having breakfast and told him so.

Shippo only shook his head and gave Hiro a toothy grin. "You need me, Hiro, because I can smell which direction she went," he said cheerfully, hopping onto Miroku's back and wrapped his little hands around the monk's neck. "She went towards Goshinboku." Shippo pointed in the direction of what Kagome had earlier informed him was Inuyasha's Forest.

Hiro almost smacked his forehead in exasperation. Why hadn't he thought of that before? Here he was, surrounded by friendly youkai and he hadn't even thought to ask for their assistance.

He walked on with Miroku by his side. Their youkai guide tripped along happily in front of them, humming cheerfully to himself. While Hiro kept an eye out for the kit, he turned to Miroku, who stared straight ahead, his young face decidedly somber.

"What's wrong?" Hiro asked politely. He almost expected to be rebuffed, but the monk turned a dark blue gaze to him.

"Haven't you sensed the change in the air this morning? It's heavy and full of a powerful demonic aura." He whispered these words as though he were afraid of being overheard.

Shaking his head, Hiro's eyes slid towards the kit, who had stopped skipping and was now staring back at them. "Something's wrong, Miroku," he said, his little voice shaking. Miroku nodded and held out his arms to the kit, who ran into the protection of the monk's arms.

_Now_ Hiro could feel it; a dark, ominous presence that seemed to turn the very air he breathed into festering, putrid fumes. "What the hell is that?!" he cried, ripping his mask out of his back pocket and pulling it on over his nose and mouth.

Miroku's dark brows knitted together. "Naraku." He moved forward, but the smell worsened and he staggered back, gagging against the sleeve of his robe which he used to cover his face.

Ahead of them was a flash of bright pink light and stench instantly vanished. The evil presence surrounding them disappeared. The trio ran in the direction of the pink light source.

"Look!" Shippo cried frantically and pointed. Kagome lay beneath a large tree, sprawled on her back on the ground at the base of the tree. For a moment, they watched her but she did not move and her chest did not appear to be moving at all. Against her chest lay the Shikon no Tama, glowing a delicate rose shade.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When she finally came to, Kagome found herself in Kaede's hut with a worried looking Hiro bending over her. He sighed with relief when her eyes opened.

"Hi, darling," he said with a sweet smile. "How are you feeling?"

She closed her eyes. "Not so good," she murmured quietly as she sat up and winced. "I fell out of the tree, didn't I? Sheesh, it feels like my body was trampled on by a herd of water buffalo." She grinned sheepishly up at her friend.

"Exactly what _were_ you doing up in a tree, Kagome?" he asked, perplexed.

Kagome shrugged. "Sleeping. Haven't you ever slept in a tree, Hiro?"

"No."

"Oh." Kagome chuckled softly. "Well, I have. When I was with Inuyasha, of course. It was only a couple of times. I don't recommend it, though. Tree branches are incredibly uncomfortable."

"I'll keep that in mind," Hiro promised solemnly as he helped Kagome to her feet. "Kagome, I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

Hiro sighed and faced his leader. "It's about Akira. He told me this morning that you were mad at him. Is this true?"

It was Kagome's turn to sigh. "No, I'm not mad at him. Actually, it was the other way around."

Hiro's brows shot up. "Akira was mad at you?" He shook his head in confusion. "I don't get it. Akira loves you. How could _you_ make him mad?"

Before she could reply, the subject of their conversation materialized in the doorway. "Aniue, is Kagome--? Oh." Akira took a step back, his eyes assessing Kagome quickly. "I'm glad to see you suffered no ill effects, Kagome," he said stiffly. "Yuki and I are ready to return home." Without waiting for her to dismiss him, he turned on his heel and left the hut.

Hiro's brows slid downwards. "What the hell?" His dark eyes turned to Kagome, who stared, red-faced, after Akira. "What happened last night, Kagome?"

Reluctantly, Kagome related the entire story of the previous evening to him and when she had finished, she hung her head. "I never meant for him to see that," she whispered. "But I couldn't help myself. Kouga's always been a good friend to me..." She trailed off. When she saw Hiro staring hard at her, she felt anger flare up and she cried out defensively, It's not like I'm married or dating anybody, you know! I have every right to see whomever I please!"

"Yes, you do. But Kagome, if Akira tried to kill your would-be-lover, then it would be in your best interest never see to _anyone,_ at least while he's around."

"Why?"

"Like with mating youkai, elves tend to choose one person with whom to spend their existances with. You said that last night, Akira tried to kill Kouga, the one who was making love to you. Now, if _I_ saw some guy messing around with the woman I loved, I'd lose it too, _especially_ if she was the one I'd chosen to be my mate. It's pretty apparent that Akira's chosen you to be his mate, but he just hasn't said anything to let you know of his intentions." Hiro shook his head. "That was regrettable. If you had known beforehand, Kouga would not have been attacked. I'm sorry that happened to him."

"Oh god," moaned the miko and covered her face with her hands. "First Yuki and now Akira. What the hell is going on?"

Taking her in his arms, Hiro gave Kagome's body a squeeze. "You can't help it if men love you, Kagome. You're just so adorable..." He squeezed her again and smothered a laugh in her hair.

"Don't be ridiculous, baka," Kagome muttered against his chest. "The planets are probably in a weird alignment and it makes me give off some crazy pheromone scent. Hey, can I ask you something?" she asked, abruptly pulling away from him. "Do elves go into heat? Because you know, that would explain why both of your brothers went off their rockers at the same time."

Watching his commanding officer with an amused facade, Hiro shook his head. "No, because if that was the case, then why am I not affected? I mean, as lovely as you are, I have not the slightest inclination to make you my mate."

"Oh." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that makes me feel better, thanks. I don't know what I would do if all three of you had lost your minds. I might have had to take matters into my own hands and, I don't know, _shoot_ all of you."

Hiro's rich laughter sounded around the hut. "No, no, elves don't lose themselves so easily, Kagome. Lust and infatuation are normally not part of our emotions. We can like you as a friend or love you as intended mate, but temporary lust doesn't exist in our people. When elves love, they love with everything they are."

"Then how do you explain Yuki's behavior?"

"Yuki," Hiro began with a rueful smile, "is an exception. Like I said, lust and infatuation are not normally part of our emotions. Elves like him are extremely rare; those are the ones who behave more like an oversexed human male. But there's good news for Yuki. In each case of where that abnormality has occurred, the elf eventually, when given enough time, grew out of their affliction and became a normal elven male."

Hiro's words struck a chord in Kagome's mind. "Oh, I forgot to mention that Akira got another headache."

"Again?" Concern filled Hiro's brown eyes. "We really should get him in to see a physician, sarge. Not a human one either; he needs to see an elven doctor."

"That serious, huh?"

Hiro nodded grimly. "Elves don't get sick. Akira just got over a cold _and_ he gets headaches from using his powers. Something isn't right with him." He reached out and took Kagome's hand. "As soon as possible, I'll get him to a doctor."

She squeezed his fingers. "Alright. Thank you, Hiro." She allowed him to lead her outside, but when he tried to walk over to where Yuki and Akira were standing and talking with Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, Kagome tugged her hand back. Surprised, Hiro whirled around to look at her.

"Kagome? What is it?"

Kagome shook her head and stared out into the space in front of her. "You three go on ahead, okay? I... There's something I need to do before I leave."

"Kagome..." he grumbled suspiciously. "What's going on?"

But she did not reply right away. Her mind was far away, remembering what had happened when she'd taken the tumble from the tree that morning. There was no way she could tell Hiro what had really occurred. He'd be worried about her and she did not want that. Akira was ill and they needed to concentrate on getting him better. Besides, there was something more pressing in her life at the moment; the elves didn't need an extra burden on their shoulders.

She smiled up at him and gave him a little push. "Nothing. I just wanted to catch up with my friends. Is that alright with you?"

The suspicion was not erased from Hiro's eyes by her softly uttered explanation. "Well, I suppose so."

"What's going on?" Akira walked up to them, his green gaze fixed on Kagome. "Are you unwell?"

Kagome shook her head and Hiro said, "Kagome's fine, Akira. She just informed me that she will remain behind for a little while to talk to her friends."

"Oh, I see." Dark green eyes remained steadily fixated on her face.

Within those hard emerald depths, Kagome could see something alarming grow there. "Akira? What's wrong?"

"You're staying to see _him_, aren't you?" Akira spat viciously. "The one I saw you with last night. That... that _youkai_."

Both Hiro and Kagome flinched at those venomous words. It was odd, hearing Akira utter such hateful things. Neither of them had ever heard him speak so harshly of anyone before.

"Akira, I..." With a trembling hand, Kagome reached for the angry elf, but as before, Akira pulled away from her.

"Don't come near me," he snapped angrily. "Save your touches for your lover," he snarled at her before storming off.

Dazed, the two watched Akira grab his things and stalk off in the direction of the Bone Eater's well. Yuki, who cast a quizzical glance over his shoulder at them, also picked up his bags and dashed off after his brother, calling out for him to stop.

"Holy shit," muttered Hiro in astonishment. He turned to look at Kagome, who was looking down at her feet. "I have a feeling we'll need to tranquilize him before the day is out. Kagome, I hope you don't intend to stay _too_ long. The fate of Tokyo is in your hands."

Kagome looked up in time to watch him gather the rest of their belongings except for her pack and head off after his brothers. She knew full well that should something else set Akira off when they were on the other side, Hiro and Yuki would need to act quickly in order to subdue the youngest Yamadera to keep him from unleashing his mental powers on everyone.

Striding forward, she picked up her pack and looked around. Inuyasha and the others had gone with Hiro to see him off and presumably would be waiting for her to arrive. But she would not going to the well.

As soon as her friends were out of sight, Kagome strapped her Glocks to her thighs and took off in the opposite direction. She could not go back just yet; indeed this was not a part of the mission she had been sent on. All she had been sent to do was to purify the jewel. Without its tainted presence, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha believed, Naraku would not be able to use it against them and so make it easier for him to be defeated. During the past seven years, the jewel continued to grow in darkness and evil, which allowed Naraku to remain strong even though he could not touch it.

But now the evil had been purified, thus cutting off one supply of his power. Kagome thought it was silly of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to not utilize the assistance of herself and the elves in order to defeat Naraku once and for all. Perhaps Inuyasha didn't want her to get the chance to kick Kikyo's ass, because that's _exactly_ what she planned to do. First, she would need to find her and where the undead wench was, Naraku would be.

_Naraku..._

Kagome scowled as she slowed from a sprint to her normal jogging pace. Deep within her chest she could feel his malignant presence. He was nearby and she knew he would keep her following him until he chose to stop and confront her. By then, she would be far enough away from her youkai allies so that they wouldn't be able to help her. That was fine by her. She didn't need _or_ want their help. She would take Naraku down by herself.

Inside, she felt Naraku's amusement and fury flared in her. That bastard! After what he'd done to her, he's laughing?!

Again she recalled being awakened that morning from her slumber in the tree by the sound of movement in the forest. She just had time to open her eyes when she felt something grab her leg and yank her down from the tree branch. Kagome remembered hitting the ground on her back, her head striking the hard earth.

As she lay stunned on the forest floor, a fog crept in and danced in the air above her. Her eyes closed...

ooo

_When the swirling mists cleared, Kagome found herself in a large, airy room. It was strangely furnished, yet she had a strong sensation of having been there before. It was delightfully decorated and there was no doubt that this room had been decorated for a girl. Everything was light and feminine; the colors were ivory and gold with hints of pale rose. Strangely enough, Kagome felt completely at ease in this room. _

_A large bed was situated in the center; long, filmy lengths of of shimmering gold fabric cascaded around the bed from the ceiling. Under the bed itself was a soft, fluffy rug of sorts and Kagome went over to have a closer look. _

_Standing on the rug, Kagome couldn't help but smile. Whatever material this was made from, it was softer than anything she'd ever felt before. But as she looked down at her feet as she rubbed them against the rug, she realized that her feet were bare. Odd. She could have sworn she was still wearing her boots... _

_A figure in white moved in the corner of her eye and she swung around to get a better look at the intruder. _

_The most beautiful woman she had ever seen was staring back at her. Her jet black hair was pulled up in the style of ancient Greece and over her voluptious body flowed a simple white tunic which brushed the floor, allowing her small pink toes to peek out from under the hem. _

_Kagome was stunned. She'd never seen any woman so amazingly gorgeous before. With a sigh, she decided to ask the woman where she was. Moving forward, she noticed that the woman also moved towards her. This puzzled Kagome and she halted her footsteps. The woman did the same._

_Something was not right here, Kagome thought with a frown. The beauty before her also frowned..._

_A presence behind Kagome caused her to start and whirl around. What she saw made her very nearly scream. _

_"There you are, sweetest. I've been looking all over for you." The evil man in black from her dreams was strolling into the room towards her, only now, he wasn't clad in anything black. He too, wore tunic, this one ending mid-thigh, which gave her quite a view of his powerful legs. "Admiring yourself again, I see. Well, you should, for you are the loveliest goddess on this mount after all." Taking her by the shoulders, he twirled her gently around and pulled her back against him. "You see? Perfection personified." _

_Kagome stared dumbfounded at what she saw. The extraordinary creature she had seen had been nothing more than her own reflection. The dark man smiled at her in what Kagome now realized was a massive mirror and dipped his head to kiss her shoulder. _

_Was this, then, Niobe? She knew that the man behind her was Thanos, the one who had been in her dreams. As for Thanos, his lips had moved from her shoulder over to her neck and he was now sucking lightly on her earlobe. This was wrong, Kagome thought, trying to move away from him. He was Niobe's brother, for crying out loud! What the hell was he doing?_

_"Thanos, I--" she began, but it was not her voice. _

_Thanos paid her no heed. Instead, he merely silenced her with a look and proceeded to slip her tunic off of her shoulders. The light garment slid to the floor with the faintest of whispers and Kagome found herself staring at Niobe's naked form as large, dark hands brushed delicately over her smooth flesh. _

_"So fair," Thanos whispered seductively in her ear. "Such exquisite loveliness. Is it any wonder Aphrodite is so jealous of you, my darling sister?" His dark eyes glittered with passion and his right hand dipped low, sliding down her abdomen until his hand slipped between her pale, trembling thighs. _

_This made her gasp, not only in horror, but also with passion. Although she knew this was wrong, her body could not help itself. He knew exactly how to manipulate her, how to touch her in order to get the reaction he wished. _

_Every fiber of her being screamed at her to run away, to fight him off, but she knew that it would be futile. Faint memories made their way to her the front of her consciousness and she recalled several times when she had attempted to stop him. His face, which was so incredibly handsome, had been mottled with rage at her rejection. In the end, she thought with an inward shudder, he had merely used physical force to subdue her to allow him to take what he wanted from her. _

_Niobe turned her face away from the sight of her twin touching her so intimately. When he was in a good mood, she thought as tears filled her eyes, Thanos was the tenderest of lovers. But when he was angry, either due to having imbibed too much wine or whenever she would reject him, his temperment would be like that of a demon. He would then incapacitate her and take her body again and again until his temper or his lust were sated. _

_It was difficult living like this, knowing that whenever he chose, he could have her and usually he would sneak into her room while she slept and slip between the sheets. Sometimes he would wait for her to awaken; sometimes not. It depended entirely on his moods._

_She had tried to act normally around her parents, but secretly she wanted to tell them everything of what Thanos had done to her. Niobe knew that if Thanos found out she had told on him, he would become violently angry and she already well aware of just how furious he could become. When he had discovered her love affair with Timeus, he had been inconsolable. He raged against her lover, threatened to have him murdered if she allowed their relationship to continue, then threw himself on her and clung to her, his anger evaporating. Thanos wept against her breasts and begged her to leave the mortal man in order to be with him instead. _

_It had been at this point when their mother walked in and Niobe put on a happy face. Lightheartedly, she told Thanos not to be silly; she loved the young man and if she chose, she would be with him. Inwardly, she was trembling as she spoke these words, for she knew with a certainity that he would even though he would dare not touch her with their mother present, he would take out his revenge eventually._

_As she knew he would, Thanos had not taken her dismissal of him lightly. A few nights later when Niobe had returned home from a tryst with Timeus, she found her brother in her room, waiting for her. What followed was, and always would be, a night of horror that was burned into her memory. Thanos had been more relentless than usual that night, making her scream his name over and over as he violently raped her repeatedly. When he was finished, he had had the audacity to pull her bruised and battered body to him and cradled her against his heaving, naked chest while he whispered gentle endearments into her ear. _

_"What are you thinking of, beloved?" her twin asked of her now, as he buried his face in her hair. _

_She wanted to tell him to go away and leave her alone, but memories of that dreadful night kept returning. She could not go through that again. Instead, she shook her head resignedly. It would foolish to rebuff him yet again, for she did not want to see that ugly side of this beautiful young god. _

_He smiled lovingly and taking her by the hand, led her to her bed, where he lay her down and quickly discarded his clothing. Thanos stood over her for a moment as his eyes drank her in. Another smile curved his perfect lips and he lowered his golden, muscular body on top of hers..._

_Kagome watched as this other part of her soul allowed this man to take control even though she... Niobe... had no wish to sleep with him. Such weakness disgusted Kagome. She wanted out, but she was trapped. Oh please, gods, let her wake from this nightmare!  
_

Desperately, she fought her way out and into consciousness... only to find a horribly familiar face close to hers.

"I never knew you were the one I've been searching for," the hanyou smiled down at her. To her horror, Kagome saw that the repulsive Thanos was none other than Naraku. Worse, she found that she lay beneath him just as Niobe had done with Thanos, her body open and vulnerable to his loathsome touch.

"Get off me!" she cried frantically, shoving hard at Naraku's naked chest. Hot tears slid down her face to her ears. _Dear gods, Naraku was... was... _

But he only locked his gaze on hers as he continued to pound into her body. "Niobe," he whispered, his eyes changing from scarlet to black and back again. With a grunt, he pressed down on her, his torso making it impossible for her to move. In her ear, he began muttering the all-too-familiar endearments in the Greek language of their time... words that Thanos would breathe in her ear in the dead of night after forcing her to have sex with him.

As for Kagome, she could only lay there beneath his heavy, powerful body and wait, as Niobe had done during those seemingly endless nights, for it all to be over with. At last, Naraku's breathing sped up and within moments, it was over. He lay panting on top of her while she stared dully up at the canopy of trees above her.

"I have searched the world for you," he told her at last, staring down lovingly into her emotionless face. He did not move off of her, but instead, remained buried within her, his body still pinning hers to the ground. "We can not be separated, my love." He sniffed the air and smiled. "What a joyous day! You were a virgin, were you not? Oh, my darling, how fortunate for me that I am able to take your innocence in two separate lifetimes! Do you doubt now that you were meant for me?"

But Kagome could only turn her head and weep silently. When he would not withdraw from her, she said, anger gathering, "Get off of me, Naraku. Get off of me before I kill you." She could feel the part of her that was Niobe wither in fear, but she would not be a coward any longer. Whatever she had allowed him to get away with before, she would not again because _this time_ around, she was Kagome, demon slayer and what lay on top of her was the very creature she was paid to slay.

A triumphant smirk curled his lips. "Now, now, Niobe, don't be ridiculous. You've never even had the heart to swat at a fly. Besides, I'm a god, the same as you. What makes you think you could ever harm me, your own brother?" Lowering his head, he bit down on her shoulder.

From the direction of the village, Kagome could hear male voices conversing. Naraku heard them as well, for his head jerked up and he looked over his shoulder to see who it was, a low, threatening growl erupting from his throat.

Seeing him finally off his guard, Kagome shoved her hands up and pressed them against his shoulders. Purifying energy instantly flooded his body and he shrieked, while trying to make a grab at her. But Kagome kicked him off of her and rolled away out of his reach.

Naraku lay on the ground, panting and in pain for a moment before his tentacles appeared. Casting an angry glance at her, he fled into the forest and disappeared. As for Kagome, the moment she sensed that the danger had indeed gone, lost conciousness.

ooo

_"Naraku!"_ she roared and began sprinting in the direction she could feel him. She _had_ to kill him! He'd raped her while she'd been unconscious and in doing so... in doing so...

Her feet slowed to a stop and she stood there, panting hard. Tears of frustration had begun to gather in her eyes and she dropped to her knees, the realization of her situation slamming hard into her. Naraku had raped her and now... her miko powers were gone. She held her hands out before her but the familiar thrum of energy was no longer there. Her body felt empty, like someone had carved out her insides and all that was left was an hollow shell.

Looking down, she saw the Shikon no Tama laying pink and pure against her chest. It twinkled up at her as though giving her reassurance, but she felt less than reassured. How she was going to defeat Naraku without her powers, she had no clue but one thing was for certain. She would die trying.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 6

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two days after they emerged from the well, Hiro drove to Kagome's home. He'd heard nothing from Kagome since the day he'd left her behind in Inuyasha's time. That was unusual behavior for her since she _always_ made certain to she let him know if her plans changed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, (it was probably reason, although in his current frame of mind it was difficult to tell) a tiny voice reminded him that Kagome hadn't seen these people in years, why shouldn't she stay a few days to catch up?

But there was still that little sensation of unease, tugging persistently at the back of his mind. No, there _was_ something wrong.

Feeling a burst of anger, Hiro put the pedal to the metal and soon, he was pulling into Kagome's driveway. He brought his car to a screeching halt and jumped out, heading immediately for the well house. Just as he reached it, the doors were flung open and out stepped Inuyasha. The white-haired hanyou blinked a few times and frowned.

"Oi, Hiro. Where's Kagome? I need to talk to her."

It was Hiro's turn to frown. "What for? She's been with you since my brothers and I left," he muttered, now _certain_ that some danger had befallen Kagome. "She said she was going to stay for awhile to get reacquainted with you guys."

Inuyasha's frown turned into a scowl. "She said that? Well, that's funny since none of us have seen her since you left."

A greater feeling of dread filled Hiro. Dear heavens, just _what_ had happened to her? "What do you mean? You haven't seen her in two days?" When Inuyasha shook his head, Hiro's mind went back to the last time he'd seen her. She had looked different; troubled about something. He wished now that he'd been persistent with her until she'd spilled the beans.

"Maybe she just wanted some peace and quiet," Inuyasha offered helpfully. He shrugged. "Sometimes she'd go off by herself when she was upset and come back later feeling more like herself. She never told me where she was going but I didn't worry because I knew she'd come back."

Hiro bit his tongue when he wanted to remind Inuyasha about what he'd done to her to make her go off on her own. Kagome had told him that Inuyasha would hurt her when he spent time with Kikyo. He never went after her because he was busy being with the other woman. Instead, Hiro shook his head. "Then you never really knew her, Inuyasha. _Our_ Kagome would never just disappear without a trace or a word to anyone. She would always, _always_ let us know if her plans changed. If not my brothers, then me at the very least. After all, the four of us are a tight knit team and besides, she and I are best friends. We always look out for each other, no matter what." Hiro's brown eyes narrowed slightly. "You know, in our line of work, we can't allow anything... or _anyone_... to get between us. That sort of thing would impair our line of communication and judgement."

Inuyasha did not miss Hiro's thinly-veiled barbs... and could not help but wince. "Yeah, well, we haven't seen her since you left. I was just wondering if she wanted to help us defeat Naraku once and for all, but since she's not even here..." He paused and frowned. "Hold on here. If she's not in my time and she's not here in your time, then where is she?"

The elf looked thoughtful for a moment. "Do you smell her scent here?"

The hanyou sniffed around, then shook his head with frustration. "It's very faint. Her scent is days old. It smells like she did on the day we all went through the well."

Hiro crossed his arms over his chest. "Shit. That must mean she never returned here. She's still in your era." He reached for his phone and flipping it open, pressed a button. A moment passed before he said into the phone, "Yuki, get Akira and pack our gear. Get over to Kagome's house _right now_. We need to go back through the well." He shut his phone without waiting for answer. "Inuyasha, do you think she could have gone off with Kouga?"

Dark eyebrows shot up and disappeared under wispy silver bangs. "Kagome? Take off with that mangy wolf? Oh hell no! It'd be more like _he'd_ take off with her. He's always had a thing for Kagome." He scowled. "Damn, I always hated that bastard."

"I see. Thank you, Inuyasha." Hiro turned away and went back to his car to wait for his brothers to arrive. No, she hadn't gone off with Kouga, thought Hiro as he climbed into the driver's side. She loved Akira and wouldn't have gone all the way with another man, no matter how good-looking he was. Indeed, she had told Hiro she'd felt guilt while she was being intimate with Kouga.

After watching Inuyasha sniff curiously around Kagome's house for several minutes, Hiro's eyes began to droop. All this emotion tired him out. He lay his seat back with yawn and decided it wouldn't hurt to take a short nap for a bit. Just until his brothers got there, at least. He felt that he'd need all his energy to extract Kagome from whatever mess she'd gotten herself into.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After walking for two days, Kagome came to a hill and climbed it to have a look around. In the distance, she caught sight of smoke billowing up over the forest that lay below. Instinctively she knew that whatever had been destroyed had been Naraku's handiwork and decided to go investigate.

By the time she reached her destination, it had begun to grow dark. The air around her was hazy and she put her mask on to keep from breathing in too much of the smoke-filled air. By the dying light of the sun, Kagome saw that what had been on fire had been a castle. Cautiously, she went to the entrance gates and pushed them open carefully.

All her years of killing demons could not prepare her for the sight that met her eyes. Within the castle walls, a bloodbath had occurred. Men, women and children... all slaughtered mercilessly; their bodies strewn about like leaves scattered on the ground.

Kagome shut her eyes to the sight and attempted to compose herself. When she again opened her eyes, she took a deep breath and made her way through the bodies to see if there were, by chance, any survivors. As she went, she knew full well that Naraku had left none alive.

As she neared a koi pond whose waters were no doubt polluted with an ugly scarlet stain, an agonized groan rose from a pile of bodies near a small bridge that spanned the pool. Reaching into her pack, Kagome grabbed her flashlight and drew it out, flipping it on in one smooth motion. Her beam of light fell upon a bloody hand that was stretched out and grasping weakly at the air.

"Hold on!" Kagome cried and rushed over to help. Quickly she began shoving cooling bodies to the side, silently begging their forgiveness for treating them without dignity. At last she reached a warm body at the bottom of the heap and started when the bloody hand grabbed at her arm. Kagome snatched the squirming body and pulled it from pile.

"Are you injured?" inquired Kagome as she lay the blood-covered figure down on the ground. "If you're hurt, you must let me know." The person she had rescued was a woman dressed in an ornate kimono, so obviously she was someone of importance at the castle.

A pair of dark eyes opened and stared up at Kagome. Strands of matted black hair lay plastered against the woman's face. "K-kagome?"

Kagome nodded slowly. The voice sounded very familiar. "Yes, that is my name." She frowned. "I'm afraid I don't know you."

Relief flooded the woman's face and she opened the front of her kimono slightly. Kagome peered down to see what the woman was showing her. A small bump beneath the woman's clothing moved and a yellow head with a pair of black ears popped out. Two huge red eyes stared dazedly up at Kagome

"Kirara?" Kagome's gaze shot up to the woman's face and then she recognized who this was. "Sango!" she cried and scooped her old friend up into her arms. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!"

Sango said nothing for a long moment and Kagome thought that she had lost consciousness, but when the miko looked down at her friend, she saw that the former taijiya was silently weeping. That was when she recalled Inuyasha telling Miroku that Sango had had two sons by her husband. She looked around them. Other than the three of them, nothing else in that castle drew breath. "Sango... I'm so sorry."

"It all happened so fast," whispered Sango, turning to hide her face against Kagome's shoulder. "All of a sudden Naraku was there and people began running in all directions. He... he _laughed_ as he slaughtered them... He..." She broke off and began to sob violently, her hands grabbing desperately at Kagome. "My babies! Naraku murdered my babies!"

Squeezing her eyes shut against the tears that threatened to fall, Kagome held her friend as she cried.

oooo

After seeing to Sango's wounds which were thankfully few and superficial, Kagome made a fire and situated her friend before it. She'd gone into one of the buildings nearby that hadn't been damaged in the attack and found a small storage area. Kagome grabbed some food and a few blankets.

"Sango," Kagome said as she returned, "tell me. Where is your husband's army? The last time I was here, I remember he had soldiers bring you to him to slay that bear demon's ghost."

The taijiya nodded slowly. "They... were sent away yesterday on my husband's orders. There was a disturbance on the eastern part of his lands and they went to protect the village there. A lone soldier returned this morning. He was injured and bleeding badly... and before he died, he spoke of demons attacking the soldiers." Bowing her head, Sango wept. "I should have known it was Naraku! I could feel his evil presence approaching us. Why didn't I try to stop him?" Angry dark eyes flashed up at Kagome. "I knew and yet I did nothing! Why, Kagome? _Why?!_"

"Sango--"

"They protected _me_, Kagome! Those people protected me with their bodies when I tried to draw my sword. _I_ should have been the one to have protected _them_!"

"They protected you because they loved you, Sango and wanted to keep you safe from harm. You are the _hime_ of this castle and--"

Sango's dark eyes flashed with anger. "No, that's not right! I'm the same as them! What right do I have to live, to survive such an atrocity when they did not?" Anguish passed over her lovely face as more tears spilled down her pale cheeks.

Kagome grabbed Sango and held her while the latter clutched wildly at the miko, weeping hysterically against her shoulder. It wasn't until several minutes had passed when the sobbing abated at last. Sango ate a little, then fell into a deep sleep.

ooo

The following day was a solemn one for Kagome; one she hoped she never to repeat. While Sango thankfully remained asleep, Kagome, with assistance from Kirara, began moving the bodies into another part of the castle. She found the bodies of Sango's husband and two young sons as she was reaching for the corpse of a man in the act of protecting two children. But when she bent down to grab the man, Kirara rushed in and blocked her. The fire neko turned sad red eyes to Kagome and she knew whose bodies those were. Immediately she backed away and told Kirara that once Sango was awake, she would let Sango see her family one last time before they were buried.

That evening, when the last body was gathered, Kagome set the massive pile on fire. To bury everyone would take too long, especially since she had no help and she couldn't allow the corpses to lie out in the open to rot. She watched for several minutes as the flames engulfed the heap of bodies, then bowed her head and prayed for the souls lost the previous day.

ooo

The next morning, Kagome woke Sango gently and asked if she wished to see her husband and children once more. Sango's face crumpled but she nodded and allowed Kagome to help her up. Kirara followed them on silent paws and Kagome felt a distinct sadness in the neko's demeanor.

Neither spoke as Kagome led her friend to where she and Kirara had left the bodies of Sango's loved ones. When she looked upon them, Sango released a heartbroken wail and flung herself on top of them, screaming curses at Naraku for taking them from her.

Hearing Sango's sobs, Kagome turned away and wiped her tears from her eyes. Poor Sango. First her father, brother and fellow slayers... now her husband and children. Kagome's hatred for Naraku had intensified, if that were possible, and it threatened to consume her. But she pushed it back for the moment and stood by, waiting for Sango.

At long last, Sango sat up on her knees and turned a pale, tear-stained face to Kagome. "Would you bury them? I... don't seem to have the strength..." Fresh tears streaked down her cheeks.

Kagome did not reply and instead, picked up each body and placed them within the graves she'd dug for them earlier that day. When the last grave had been covered and marked, Kagome straightened and took Sango back to their makeshift campsite. Later that night after giving Sango some food and mixing it with a couple of sleeping pills, she watched as Sango ate. Once she finished eating, Kagome asked, "Do you want to stay here or would you like to move on?"

In a dead voice, Sango replied, "Stay here? What for? There's nothing to keep me here any longer. There's nothing..." When she began to cry, Kagome gathered her in her arms and held her while grief once again overtook her. But the medicine finally kicked in and she fell into a deep sleep.

Despite the fact that she was tired, Kagome sat up and kept watch in case Naraku decided to visit them during the night. Kirara stayed by her side and allowed Kagome to pet her for awhile, but eventually the neko rose, went over to her mistress' side and curled up against her.

Sometime around midnight, Kagome heard sounds coming from somewhere in the empty castle. They were soft but steady and she rose quickly with a frown. Kirara's ears twitched and she raised her head, red eyes staring in the direction of the sound. Kagome looked down at the fire neko, who returned her concerned glance. What they were hearing sounded suspiciously like stealthy footsteps. The sound sent goosebumps up her arms and spine and she instantly grabbed her guns, strapping them to her thighs.

As she reached for her sword, Kirara's body swelled to battle size and she ran off into the darkness.

"Wait!" Kagome hissed, nimbly tying her sword's sheath to her back. She didn't want to run off after the neko youkai and leave the sleeping Sango defenseless. But Kirara returned a moment later, materializing out of the darkness with a long, dark object clamped in her powerful jaws. The neko trotted up to her and pressed the object into Kagome's hands.

"A sword?" Kagome was puzzled, then recalled that Sango said she had tried to draw her sword. "Is this Sango's sword, Kirara?"

Kirara bowed her head and Kagome hefted the blade, testing its weight. With a steady hand, Kagome grasped the hilt and slid the sword from its resting place. It was a demon slayer's sword alright; she had seen several like it in a museum back home. What she held had been molded in the original slayer sword model. The sword on her back differed slightly from the one in her hand. Hers was lighter, made from a different metal than Sango's sword but the shape was more or less the same. Two swords, forged for the same purpose but created centuries apart. The elves would be envious, she thought with a sad sort of amusement, settling Sango's sword around her waist so that it lay against her right leg.

"I'll be back soon, so don't leave Sango," she told the large cat as she grabbed her flashlight. "If there's trouble, let me know okay?" Kagome flashed a smile at Kirara. "I missed you guys," she whispered, then turned and walked away, a bright beam of light from her flashlight sweeping the ground before her.

ooo

Her footsteps echoed slightly as she strolled through the gutted buildings and eventually she ended up in the part of the castle where she'd burned the castle's inhabitants in the huge funeral pyre. Her ray of light landed on a large pile of ash, along with charred wood and bones that lay in the middle of the courtyard.

Again came the suspicious noises and Kagome jerked her flashlight's beam over in the direction of the sound. She swept the beam of light a little ways away from the ashes and came to rest on a pair of primitive-looking leather boots.

"Hello, beloved."

With her heart racing, Kagome raised her arm and shone her light at the figure in black that stood, facing her. "Naraku. I should have known you were still here." She aimed her flashlight at his face, hoping to draw an angry response from him.

But he merely chuckled and raised his hand to shield his eyes. "Now, now, my dearest. You shouldn't try such childish tactics to arouse my anger. After all, you remember all those nights when you tried to make some silly excuse not to allow me into your bed." His teeth gleamed in the light playing on his face.

The part of her that was Niobe quaked in terror yet again and she had no choice but to lower the flashlight to his chest. These two distinct parts of her soul left her feeling disjointed and it bothered her that she could not suck it up and give him the ass whooping he so richly deserved. She hated feeling fear; but she hated Niobe even more for causing her to experience this wholly unpleasant and alien emotion.

"Why didn't you find some other female to rape?" she asked baldly, switching the flashlight to her right hand so as to allow her left hand to go to the hilt of the sword around her waist. "I mean, I didn't have the distinct honor of possessing the only vagina in the world."

"Another female?" He sounded genuinely confused. "But why? I love you and you alone. Unlike you, I do not wish to share my body with another."

Again the goddess within her trembled and Kagome wished very much to slap her silly. "I may not remember everything, but I know that I _never_ wanted to give myself to you," she snapped, feeling irritated at both Niobe and Thanos. "You just took it from me without my permission."

"That," growled Thanos, "is not true! You loved me too, Niobe! I know you played hard-to-get, but you wanted me! I mean, after all you allowed me to--"

He surged forward, but Kagome shot the ray of light into his face once again, causing him to quickly turn his head away and cover his eyes. "I loved you because you were my brother," she told him quietly. "But I _never_ wanted you to touch me that way. You took what you wanted by force, remember? Or have you forgotten all the times you beat me and tied me up just so you could rape me without my interference?"

Thanos' head turned slowly and he glared at her despite the bright light in his face. His black eyes glittered wickedly. "Oh, my darling Niobe, you lie. I remember a great many things of our nights together and as I recall, you responded to my touches quite regularly."

"Then I am the world's greatest actress," Kagome replied quietly.

His face froze. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you know, brother dear, that women are quite skilled at faking orgasms?" She then proceeded to gasp and moan, as if in the throes of ecstasy. When she was done, she glared at him. "You see? Quite simple."

The look on his face was priceless, for he had clearly been fooled and was clearly upset at the revelation. "You _pretended_ to enjoy it? But why? Why would you lead me to believe--"

Kagome scowled. For all his beauty, Thanos apparently didn't have the brain power to set a hamster wheel in motion. "Because I never wanted to have sex with you, you idiot!" she shouted at him. "I faked it to keep you from hurting me further."

"What of the times you made no noise at all? Were you too tired to put on an act for me then?" he bit out scathingly.

Her smile faded. "No. During those times, my participation was unnecessary. You were so drunk that you didn't care if I was awake or asleep. All I needed to do was wait until you were finished with me and when you finally fell into a deep sleep, I would make my escape and bathe thoroughly. I couldn't stand you touching me."

For a long moment, Thanos stood quite still and silent. "So... you're saying that I repulsed you?"

Kagome could feel the energy in the air change. His anger was boiling over and she was astonished that he could cover it up so well. "Yes," she said, her voice steady despite the unease that crept up her back. Her left hand clutched the hilt of Sango's sword firmly.

"I love you," he told her, his voice tightly controlled. "The very thought of kissing every inch of you makes me shiver with pleasure. The only woman I have ever sought to please has been you." He took a step forward. "Nothing about you disgusts me, Niobe. _Nothing._ How can you say that I disgust you? We are the same person, we have shared the same womb. Our skin, our hair, our eyes... we look the same. We _are_ the same."

Sadness washed over Kagome. He was begging, pleading with her and for some reason, she could not feel anger towards him but rather, pity. This poor man was delusional. For so long he'd harbored the idea that since he felt this way about her, he naturally assumed that she must feel the same just because they were twins. "Yes, we were twins but we were never the same person. But you must understand that I cannot return your affections. I am unable to feel about you the way you feel about me," she explained patiently. "I love you, but only as my brother." Kagome could see Thanos' body tense and she had a feeling that something was about to go down.

He shook his dark head slowly. "No. I won't accept that, Niobe. You have to love me the way I love you. You_ must _love me the way I love you." His right arm came up and his hand reached for the handle of the sword that lay against his left hip. "I will do whatever it takes to make you see that we were meant for one another," he muttered softly as his arm drew back, sliding the sword from its sheath. "If I must kill you to accomplish that, then so be it."

"Um... what?" For a moment, Kagome couldn't believe her ears. He would kill her to prove to her that she was his? What kind of sick reasoning was this? _Clearly_ he needed help but she doubted he would ever agree to counseling or give up whatever crazy shit he was smoking. For a second, Kagome wondered if they had crack back in ancient Greece... or perhaps 'shrooms...

Slowly and keeping her eyes on the deranged man before her, Kagome set the flashlight down on the ground before straightening and reached for the sword on her back. Simultaneously, she drew both swords and twirled them lightly in her hands. "Sure I'll fight you, but let's face it, you'll never make me love you."

There was no warning as he lunged at her, his right arm swinging his blade at her head. Deftly she defended herself with Sango's sword and sent him skittering back as her arm sliced upwards, the tip of her own sword neatly slicing the front of his shirt.

"Niobe may have been a total wimp when it came to you," hissed Kagome, taking several steps back, "but remember this-- I'm not Niobe any longer. Got it? My name is Kagome... and I won't take any bullshit from you, god or not."

Over the next several minutes, nothing more was said between the two combatants. Thanos was delighted, yet at the same time, dismayed that his sister was such an accomplished swordswoman. She fended off his attacks again and again and it soon became clear to him that he would not be able to defeat her in this manner.

As luck would have it, he managed to return Kagome's favor of cutting his clothing with one of his own. He slit her shirt down the front, exposing not only her breasts, but also the Shikon no Tama. Thanos stared openly at her impressive chest, but he was thrust to the side as Naraku rushed forward with hideous eagerness.

"Miko, I intend to take the Shikon after I end your life. However, I would first like to thank you for bringing the jewel to me. It saves me the trouble of having to go after it." He grinned nastily at her and gave her a mocking bow.

Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow with her forearm. "You'll never have it, Naraku. I won't allow it."

Naraku chuckled. "I hardly think that you're in a position to keep me from taking what I want. Or need I remind you of your current state of helplessness? You have no powers."

She shook her head. "I don't care. The jewel will never fall into your hands."

Again he laughed. "Hands, huh? I have other means of taking what I want."

At that moment, Kagome felt something cold and slimy sliding along her bare stomach. She looked down and a startled yell burst from her. One of his appendages had already coiled itself around her feet and a second later, her entire lower body was firmly held in place. She attempted to hack at Naraku's revolting body part with both swords, but more tentacles came out of nowhere and knocked them from her hands.

The next minute, Kagome was flung to the ground and Naraku slithered on top of her. His scarlet eyes had faded and now all she saw was the lecherous face of Thanos. He grinned down at her almost lovingly as his tentacles vanished. "Wasn't that a neat trick, Niobe? Did you see how easy it was for me to subdue you? I don't think it would be wise to continue to defy me, little one." Bending down, he captured her lips with his.

Kagome fought him, pummeling his chest and shoulders with her fists and attempting to kick at him. But he was far too heavy and too strong to budge. She did manage to get his face away from hers when she bit his lower lip viciously. He started but did not pull back until she had released him.

"You naughty, naughty little girl," Thanos admonished her gently and ran his tongue over his bleeding lip. "That was a very mean thing to do to your brother." He cocked his head to the side and stared down at her rather thoughtfully. "I believe I shall have to punish you for that."

"Screw you," growled Kagome, giving him a good shove. The movement didn't completely remove him off of her, but it was enough to give her some room to bring her knee roughly up into his gut. With the wind knocked out of him, she used her other leg to knee him in the groin. As he rolled off of her to the side and clutched at his crotch, Kagome scrambled to her feet and moved quickly out of his reach. She snatched up her swords just as he managed to get to his own feet.

"Now you will definitely have to pay," he mumbled as he straightened himself to his full height. For a moment he swayed unsteadily, then in the blink of an eye, he had her by the throat. His hand tightened around her neck while the other hand calmly removed the swords, one by one, from her grasp. "Just face it, Niobe. You can't defeat me. You are inhabiting the body of a human female. I have a hanyou's body at my disposal. I'm faster and stronger than you. _You... cannot... win_."

Even with his hand wrapped around her throat with a vise-grip, she managed to give him a small smile. "Why don't you just kill me then? That way, you won't have to put up with my rejection of you and I won't have to experience the revolting sensation of you fucking me. See? My death would benefit both parties involved."

The moon had risen overhead and by its pale light, Kagome could just see Thanos' expression as she uttered those words. He looked none too happy; indeed, his features darkened with rage.

"Do not take me so lightly, woman. If you think I would allow you to escape me that way, then you are sadly mistaken." He shook her like a ragdoll, but then thought the better of it and instead, crushed her to him and bit her shoulder.

Kagome gritted her teeth against the pain, for she would not permit herself to give him the pleasure of hearing her scream. But as he bit down harder, she couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped her lips. When she heard him chuckle, rage flew through her and she grabbed onto his body, bringing her legs up to wrap around him. The suddeness of the extra weight startled him, but when she let her body become dead weight, he couldn't help but topple forward onto the ground and on top of her.

Now that he was no longer attached to her shoulder, Kagome brought her head up and butted him in the face with her forehead, breaking his nose. Blood gushed all over her face.

_"You bitch!"_ he screamed and brought both his hands up to wrap around her slim throat again. This time he throttled her savagely. While she gasped for breath and clawed frantically at his wrists, he glared down at her, his eyes blacker than she'd ever seen them. "Don't worry, my darling, I won't allow you to die. I've got other plans for you."

Time stood still for Kagome as Thanos savaged her repeatedly. She did attempt to fight him off, only to be backhanded into submission, leaving her stunned and immobile. Inwardly, she felt Niobe's sadness and it overwhelmed her, causing her to withdraw into herself. She now knew this was how, as Niobe, she had coped with her twin's abuse. As she lay beneath him now, Kagome felt nothing but watched him, as though from a great distance, as he defiled her body again and again.

Faintly, in the back of her mind, she called out to the elves for help. She hoped against hope that they realized that something was wrong and decided to go back in order to look for her.

_Oh please, let them come!_

oooooooooooooooo

"Hurry up!" Hiro yelled at his brothers. They were lagging behind and arguing loudly with each other. Hiro was growing impatient with them. On this trip they were behaving like petulant children and it was pissing him off. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Miroku said nothing but watched as the two elves bickered back and forth. At last Hiro brought the group to a halt and whirled around to glare at his brothers. Their yelling finally ceased.

"What the fuck are your problems?" Hiro cried. "We have to find Kagome and you're acting like a couple of little brats! How can you possibly fight at a time like this?! Now Yuki, please focus. Can you still see her tracks?"

Ignoring his brother's query, Yuki stepped forward, a defiant glare in his green eyes. "Look, if she wants to stay here, it's her choice. Who the hell are we to tell Kagome what to do?"

"I am in complete agreement." Akira glowered at Hiro through his spectacles. "If Kagome wishes to mate with that Kouga guy, it's none of our business is it?"

The blond elf whirled around to face his youngest brother "Wait a fucking minute! Who the fuck is Kouga?!"

The sound of footsteps caused all of them to turn around. "That would be me," Kouga said, announcing his presence. He stepped out from behind a tree and leisurely leaned back against it, though his eyes watched them cautiously. "And you are?"

Before either of his brothers could respond, Hiro stepped forward and bowed. "My name is Hiro and these are my brothers, Yuki and Akira. Kagome has told me much about you, Kouga."

The wolf youkai nodded. "She spoke of you when I saw her last." His eyes roamed over the three elves, studying them. At last, his gaze settled on Akira and his brows snapped down. "I remember you. You were the one who tried to kill me."

"What were you doing to make him do that?" Yuki burst out accusingly. "What did you do to Kagome?"

Hiro stepped in when he noticed Kouga's body stiffen. "Back off, Yuki. What they did in private is none of our affair." He turned to the wolf youkai. "Kouga, I must ask you, have you seen Kagome?"

Kouga tilted his head to the side. "Not since that night she and I met in the woods. Why?"

"Well," Hiro explained, "we haven't seen or heard from her for three days. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru catch whisps of her scent here and there, but they can't seem to be able to track her. Yuki, on the other hand, has found her footprints but little else."

The black-haired youkai looked faintly surprised. "You can see her footprints?" he asked incredulously.

"Sure," Yuki replied calmly. He looked down at the ground and pointed. "It's faint, but you can just see it. Her footprints would look different from others in this time because she wears boots. They leave a distinct pattern impression." His eyes narrowed and he moved forward a few paces. "She went off in that direction," he said, pointing across a grassy field.

"Oi," Inuyasha piped up, "that's the way to Lord Kuranoske's castle. Maybe she went to visit Sango." He shot an uncomfortable glance at Miroku, who instantly paled. "If we get up a good speed, we should reach it before dawn." Without another word, he began heading off in the direction of Kuranoske's home.

With Kouga now apart of the group, they made their way across the field.

ooo

Around three in the morning, the group made it to Kuranoske's castle and immediately the three youkai knew something was wrong.

"There's been a fire here," Sesshoumaru remarked quietly.

Kouga nodded. "Yeah and it wasn't just the buildings that were on fire either." He looked over at Hiro. "Human flesh has been burned as well. The air is rank with it."

Inuyasha slid Tetsusaiga from its sheath. "That's not the only foul scent in the air. Naraku's here." Taking a deep breath, he strode up to the castle gates and shoved them open.

They were met by a touching sight. A woman lay near a small fire with a large neko youkai sitting beside her unmoving form, standing guard. The large neko was watching them intently.

"Kirara," murmured Miroku and dashed forward to take a look at the woman. "It's Sango!" he cried and shook her gently. "Sango? Are you okay? Sango?"

Hiro was beside the distraught monk in an instant. After doing a quick check of the young woman's vitals, he looked around for Kagome's belongings. He went around the fire and grabbing Kagome's pack, he rummaged around inside it and pulled out a small bottle. "Sedatives," he muttered, casting a glance over at Sango, then looked about them. There were large, dried bloodstains everywhere. "Kagome gave her something to make her sleep and I don't blame her. This young woman must have gone through a terrible ordeal."

"So where's Kagome?" inquired Yuki softly.

But Sesshoumaru was already hot on Kagome's trail and quickly disappeared into the darkness of the remains of Kuranoske's castle. He did not go alone though; Yuki, Kouga and Inuyasha were right behind him. Miroku, who now held Sango in his arms, was left with a reassuring word from Hiro before he, too, vanished into the dark. Only Akira and Kirara remained with him.

oooooo

When the group arrived at the spot where the odor of burnt flesh was strongest, they found a figure lying spread-eagled on the ground, lit only by the pale light of the moon overhead. The taiyoukai made a move towards the still Kagome, but Yuki rushed forward with a cry, shoving Sesshoumaru to the side as he did so.

"Kagome! Oh my god, she's not moving! Baby? Baby, answer me!" The frantic elf snatched her up and cradled her to his chest. "Hiro! Hiro, come here! Oh god, oh god--"

Hiro hurried to his brother's side and extracted Kagome from his brothers clutches. Deftly, he felt for a pulse. "Calm down, baka! She's not dead." When Yuki reached for her again, Hiro smacked his clinging hands away. "Get over there by Inuyasha and leave her alone, for pity's sake! You're not doing her any good by jostling her about like that. Kouga, could you bring me bag, please?"

Ignoring Yuki's rude comments as he took a spot beside Inuyasha, Kouga did as he was asked and handed Hiro his backpack. Hiro, meanwhile, had placed Kagome back on the floor so he could have both hands free to examine her. As Kouga stepped back to give Hiro some room, his foot came in contact with a hard object. Frowning, he bent down to retrieve it.

"Oh, look what I found," he said, turning it over in his hands. "It's one of those flash... um... light thingies that Kagome used to bring with her." He held it out to Hiro, who took it. "I'm afraid I don't know how to work them."

"It's okay, thanks Kouga," he said, flipping on the flashlight. The beam of light fell right on Kagome's exposed torso. "What the--?" muttered Hiro and shone the light on her face. The sight of her battered face nearly drove him backwards.

Horrified gasps filled the air as Hiro slid the beam down her body. Kagome was half-naked and dark bruises covered large areas on her pale skin. Most disturbing of all was the sight of dried blood between her thighs.

"She was raped," Hiro whispered as he numbly removed his light jacket and placed it over her unmoving, ravaged body. "I knew something was wrong. Oh god, I just _knew_ something was wrong..."

Movement stirred in the blackness of the burnt-out building and the form of a man appeared. Hiro swung the light over to where the newcomer stood, glaring malevolently at them. "It was punishment. That was all. Now, if you will kindly leave--"

"Punishment?!" Yuki surged forward, but his progress was stopped by Sesshoumaru's hand on his arm. He attempted in vain to get the youkai to release him, but finally, he ceased to struggle. "You _raped_ her! That's beyond punishment, you freak! What has she ever done to you to deserve this? And just _who_ the hell are you?"

The dark man walked over to where Hiro knelt by Kagome. "You, get over there with the others. Wolf, you too. Move."

As Hiro reached for his gun at his side, the man's arm moved swiftly and suddenly Hiro felt cold steel against his throat. "Allow me to repeat myself. I said, get over there with the others. Thank you." He smiled tenderly down at the girl as the two men joined their companions. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it? Now, all of you may go now and leave me alone with my precious sister."

_"Sister?!"_ yelped Inuyasha and Yuki as the strange male straddled Kagome's thighs and brought his face down to hers for a gentle kiss. This time, Hiro assisted Sesshoumaru in holding a very livid Yuki back.

Over the screeching noise of Yuki's obscenities, Sesshoumaru posed the man a question. Despite the drastic change of appearance, he knew without a doubt that this was Naraku. "How could Kagome be your sister, Naraku? She is not of this time period." Thankfully, Yuki had the presence of mind to cease his yammering and listen quietly for the answer.

"First off, my true name is not Naraku."

"Then what _is_ your true na--" Hiro began, but was abruptly cut off.

"I have not finished speaking," the man snapped angrily. He lifted his head, his eyes glowing hellishly at them in the dark. "Naraku is my reincarnation, if you will." His body straightened. "My name is Thanos and this lovely creature beneath me is my twin sister Niobe. Now if you will please remove your lowly selves from our presence and be on your way, I will continue my reunion with my twin. We have been separated for so very long."

Slipping free from his captors' grasps, Yuki brought his arm back and hurled a large fireball at Thanos. The suddeness of the attack succeeded in throwing Kagome's accoster off balance, thus giving Kouga a chance to rush in, snatch up Kagome and take off with her.

"No! Wait!" Hiro cried as he watched Kouga dash off back the way they had come. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha attacked Thanos as one, along with Yuki, leaving Hiro in a panic. His stomach had begun to tighten into knots when he realized that, despite Kouga's best intentions, he was taking Kagome back to where Akira was waiting with Miroku.

The knots in his chest turned into one large knot that sank like lead down into his belly as the atmosphere around him began to press ominously against him. His head began to ache. It did not surprise him to see that the the four fighting males ceased their battle.

"Oh no," breathed Yuki, the realization of the grave error just made showed itself quite clearly in his voice.

Inuyasha, panting, looked about him. "Oi, where's Ka--?"

Grabbing his brother, Sesshoumaru quickly clapped a hand over Inuyasha's mouth, then glanced at Hiro, who had quickly begun to rummage around in his pack for something. "Shall we take our leave, Hiro?"

Hiro nodded vigorously as he pulled out a few objects from the depths of his bag. "Yes, there is nothing more you can do here. You both best leave now before he comes."

Tucking Inuyasha under his arm, who for once did not put up a fight, Sesshoumaru quickly left the vicinity, leaving the elves and Naraku alone to face Akira.

When he was finished with what he was doing, he shoved all but two items back into his bag, closed it and strode over to Yuki, who was gaping like a fish at the doorway they had passed through several minutes before. "Wake up, baka," he hissed and pressed a hypodermic syringe into the palm of his brother's hand. "You know what to do, Yuki. _Don't fail._"

"I can't do this," moaned the fair elf. He thrust the needle back at his brother. "Please don't make me do this, Hiro! You know how I feel about--"

_"Now you listen to me,"_ Hiro hissed angrily and grabbing Yuki by the collar, brought him within a hair's breath of his own face. "You damn well _better_ do this or we all die. Got it?" He shoved Yuki back. "You can't think of how it might affect Akira; that's not my main concern here. Besides, we both know he won't get angry at us for trying to protect ourselves from him."

Yuki nodded numbly and was about to slip the syringe into his pocket when a dark figure moved through the entryway and into the courtyard. Instead, Yuki closed his long fingers around it, concealing the needle as Akira moved forward. He hoped like mad that Hiro's dose would be sufficient to bring his brother down. Akira's brainwaves were skimming over him and he shuddered. His head was already starting to throb.

Akira's footsteps halted and he looked at the man at the opposite end of the courtyard. He was on all fours, panting heavily. "You," he murmured softly, his voice saturated with malice, "What is your name?" His brothers, despite the lack of illumination, already knew that Akira's face had undergone its grotesque changes.

A nasty little chuckle filled the still night air. "I fail to see what business it is of yours," Thanos grunted as he got to his feet.

"Did you harm Kagome?" Akira's soft voice fell like lead in the still air around them. "Was it you who raped her?"

"For the last time," sighed the black-haired man with exasperation, "all I did was punish her for--"

That was all Akira needed to know. The elf threw up his hands and curled them into tight fists. Thanos, although amused at Akira's actions at first, was soon to discover there was nothing amusing about the predicament he was in. He clutched at his head and with a jerk, he began to howl in agony.

Yuki and Hiro watched with a mixture of horror and relief as their little brother unleashed his deadly power on their adversary. At last, Hiro could take the cries no more.

"Akira? You can stop now." Hiro took a cautious step forward. "Kagome... She will be alright. Okay? Please put him down. Um... don't do that, Akira--"

Naraku's body was a revolting, bloody mess; his screams shrill and grating upon their sensitive ears. He had already dropped to his knees, exhausted by the excruciating pain and loss of blood. The sight was beginning to turn Hiro's stomach. Quickly he uncapped the syringe and lunged at Akira, deftly plunging the needle into his little brother's neck.

"Please stop," Hiro pleaded as he depressed the plunger. "You've won. You've done enough damage. Okay?"

As Akira whirled around, he shoved Hiro away from him and reached up to grab the syringe out of his neck. Fear took hold of Hiro when, by the light of the moon, he saw Akira staring hard at him. In his hand, Akira snapped the syringe in half and tossed the pieces on the ground.

That was when Hiro felt his brother's mind waves slam into his body. For what seemed an eternity, Hiro was subjected to his brother's mental torture and his entire body seemed to burn as though he had been doused in acid. Then he experienced a new agony, as though his very brain was being ripped to pieces, accompanied by what could only be described as shrieks of the damned, roaring in his ears.

Then all of a sudden, his mind was clear; the pain was gone and the voices were silenced. Hiro's head came up with a snap and he saw that Yuki had taken hold of Akira from behind, his left arm curled around the younger elf's shoulders. His left hand cupped the right side of Akira's face, holding his head still. Yuki's right hand moved suddenly and Hiro saw a dim flash of metal. He had managed to inject Akira with the second dose of sedative.

"Forgive me, little brother," Yuki whispered into Akira's ear. Hurriedly, he capped his needle and sank to the floor with his brother just as Akira lost consciousness.

Despite a throbbing headache, Hiro struggled to his feet and took a step, but stumbled forward heavily onto his hands and knees. "Yuki," he whispered, panting heavily.

There was no answer from Yuki for a moment, but a soft sniffling soon broke the silence. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" Hiro crawled over to where his brothers were and sat back unsteadily on his haunches.

Yuki's pale head bobbed up and down. With a heavy heart, Hiro watched as Yuki buried his face in his baby brother's dark hair to muffle his sobs. After a moment, Yuki lifted a tearful face and gave Akira's head a kiss. "I've never seen him turn on you like that, Hiro, but I couldn't allow him to hurt you. The thought of sedating him like this, as though he were a wild animal... kills me inside."

Hiro reached out and ruffled Yuki's hair. "I know. But it was the only way to protect everyone around us."

"This is the end for him," the blond elf whispered miserably. "They'll never allow him to remain with us. He'll be doped up for the rest of his--" He broke off and began to cry again, cradling Akira's inert form against him. "The rest of his life..."

The sound of running feet neared and Hiro lifted his head. Their youkai friends had returned, this time bringing Miroku. They came to a sudden halt when they saw the trio on the floor.

"Oh no! What's happened to Akira?" Miroku cried and rushed forward to assist Hiro to stand. "Is everyone alright?" He draped Hiro's arm around his shoulders.

"We're fine, but only just. Naraku is--"

"Gone." Sesshoumaru's deep voice fell heavily on their ears. He went over to examine the spot where Naraku had been. "But he left us a bloody trail. He's been badly wounded, it appears." The taiyoukai turned to the elves. "Thanks to Akira, I believe we have a chance to end this once and for all. Come, Inuyasha."

"But what about Kagome?" The hanyou looked pained.

Sesshoumaru glared at his brother. "She's in the best hands possible and they will get her the medical attention she needs. The only thing you can do is help me kill Naraku. We will see her again soon, but we must get going." With a nod in the elves' direction, Sesshoumaru bounded away, followed by a rather disappointed Inuyasha.

"Well, let's get going," Kouga said, taking Akira from Yuki and slinging him over his shoulder. "Kirara will help us get you back to the well."

"This is all your fault, wolf," Yuki grumbled as Kouga's free arm went around his waist. "If _you_ hadn't taken her to where Akira was--"

"Leave him alone," muttered Hiro. "It's over now. Let's get her and go back home."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 7

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two weeks after she and Akira were carried back to the present time, Kagome found herself sitting at the bedside of the youngest Yamadera, holding his hand and watching him sleep. She had only been just released a couple of days earlier from her stint in the hospital. Her body had healed rapidly, although she still felt tenderness every now and again.

A counselor was assigned to her, but Kagome knew that she wouldn't be able to say outright exactly _why_ her being raped did not affect her as it would any other woman. She couldn't very well say that she was used to it. That would be preposterous. Instead, she played along with the kindly, middle-aged woman who took her in hand and spoke to her very gently and sent her reassuring little glances every so often.

Poor Akira had not been nearly as fortunate as she, who only escaped with physical injuries. His was much worse. Akira had a large tumor in his brain.

She had still been in the hospital when his brothers broke the news to her and even now, as she sat, his hand clasped in hers, the news still shattered her.

The doctors had done all they could to try to remove it, but in the end they were forced to leave a portion of it behind because it would have killed him outright to do so. Medication and a bit of good old elven magic had shrunk the remaining part of the tumor, but he remained asleep, much to the consternation of all. But Akira's elven physician had been optimistic and told them not to worry so. Elves, he reminded them, were strong creatures and a little thing like a tumor would not kill Akira. Even so, Kagome, Yuki and Hiro could not help but worry.

Kagome sighed and gently squeezed Akira's hand. At least his career was not entirely in jeopardy. The powers that be had decided that if he should recover he would be allowed to remain a slayer, providing, of course, that he made a full recovery. This was one of the doctors' concerns. The chance that he may not be the same mentally was slim, but it was still a risk. She hoped that he would wake up and everything would be alright.

But in truth, everything would not be the same. No... when Akira woke up, he would find that his world had altered...

She recalled a few days earlier when she'd awoken and found herself in a hospital room. Yuki was seated next to her, comfortably ensconced in an armchair, fast asleep, one of his hands clasping hers. The moment she stirred he instantly came awake and asked if she was alright. She'd answered in the affirmative and smiled at him. He was so beautiful, so incredibly gorgeous, even though his fair hair was stuck up in all directions on his head and his clothing was rumpled.

It was the look on his angel's face and in his sinfully green eyes that completely took her breath away. Her heart seemed to beat faster in her chest the longer he studied her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he'd asked, leaning forward as though to get a closer look at her.

She'd nodded, mouth going dry. It was then that he had closed the gap between them, his arms going around her, his lips claiming hers. She could not help but cling to him as wave upon wave of ecstasy washed over her.

"I love you," he whispered against her mouth. "I love you so much, Kagome." Yuki pulled his mouth away slightly, only to relocate his lips against her earlobe. "I was so terrified that I would lose you..." He sighed and the sensation of his warm breath against her ear sent shivers down her spine.

His lips trailed kisses along her cheek until he came to rest against her lips once more, where he gave her another scorching kiss. That kiss was burned forever in her memory, which was a good thing she supposed, since only a few minutes later her newfound happiness would be shattered when Hiro came in with some food and opened his big mouth...

"Well, there you are, Yuki. I should have known you couldn't have kept your hands to yourself. Kagome darling, I'm glad to see you up finally. We were pretty worried about you for a moment there. All of us were. You know, if I hadn't met Inuyasha at your house, I _never_ would have put two and two together." He clicked his tongue reproachfully, arranging the food he'd brought for her on her overbed. "You were very naughty to take off like that. The least you could have done was told us what you were up to."

She hung her head ashamedly. "I know, Hiro and I'm very sorry about not telling you. I should never have gone off like that. I just- I just wanted to finish it off once and for all, you know? I thought I could handle him all by myself. Boy, was I wrong."

"Wait a minute." Yuki's voice was deathly quiet. When Kagome looked up, she found him staring hard at her. "Are you saying that you never stayed to visit with your pals after all?"

The air in the room grew heavy and Kagome was filled with unease. She eyed the blond elf nervously. "N-no."

"So you lied to us." His body was tensing and that began to frighten Kagome. Rarely was she treated to the extreme end of his fiery temper, but she had a sickening feeling that she was about to get a huge dose of it now. "Silly me. And here I was thinking you got kidnapped or some shit like that."

"I'm sorry, Yuki. Like I said, I just wanted to put an end to the whole affair." She frowned. "I thought Hiro would have told you this already."

The blond elf's green eyes glittered with suppressed fury. "No. It would seem he neglected to inform us of that," he growled, turning furious eyes on his brother. All of a sudden, he whipped around so fast that she could not help but flinch. His face was contorted with rage as he shouted at her, "What the _fuck_ were you thinking, going off like that on your own? _Again!_ Shit, woman, how many goddamn times do I have to fucking tell you to stop running off and playing the superhero?"

His outburst left Kagome completely dumbfounded. Only a moment ago he was professing his love for her and now...

"Yuki, I-"

He snorted with disgust. "Look, I may be wrong here, but for the past few years I was under the impression that we were a fucking team. A _team,_ goddamn it!" He leaned forward, his green eyes boring into her. "You very nearly got yourself killed! Do you realize how much we've worried about you since we found you? And what about Akira?" Yuki jabbed a finger hard into his chest. "My baby brother nearly _died_ trying to save your ass from what has to be the _stupidest_ move you've _ever_ fucking made!"

Hiro moved forward to grasp Yuki's shoulder, but the elder elf shoved him away, his green eyes never leaving Kagome's shocked, pale face.

"If he dies, _because of __**you**_, so help me I'll-"

"Stop it, damn it," hissed the younger elf.

But Yuki only snarled at him. _"I'm... not... done..." _he ground out and returned to the attack.

As the horrible words flew from his lips, Kagome felt time slow. All at once, her head, chest and heart all felt heavy, as though they were being weighted down. She watched as he continued to yell at her, and after a moment her mind took her back in time seven years earlier. In her mind's eye, she watched with heart-wrenching agony as Yuki's blond hair turned white; his green eyes to a furious gold...

_"You are so goddamned useless! I've protected your worthless ass so many times and I ask for your help this one time with something really important... and this is how you repay me? You aren't even __**trying**__ are you?"_

_"Inu-yasha…. please... help me…" _

_"Hell no! Never again, you pathetic loser!"_

Hiro, who was attempting to get his elder brother to cease his tirade, noticed the far-away look in Kagome's eyes and instantly he knew where her mind had gone. A cold fear filled him. That look on her face was all too telling… and all too familiar. "Stop it, Yuki!" Hiro cried frantically and yanked Yuki back, away from Kagome's bed. "Just get out of here and cool off!"

"With pleasure." Yuki moved away towards the door, but stopped and turned around. "I can't do this anymore," he told her calmly. "What the hell am I supposed to do the_ next time _you decide to lie to us and run off to do something dangerous on your own? I can't handle it, Kagome, I just can't. So the next time you want to play superwoman and try to get yourself killed, please, by all means do. You being dead will suit me better anyway. I can't stand being on this bloody emotional rollercoaster." Turning on his heel, he left the room.

The moment he was gone, Hiro rushed to Kagome's side and shook her. "Kagome! Baby, don't you even think about it. You hear me?" The wretched, heartbroken expression in her brown eyes terrified him down to the core, for he still vividly recalled the time she told him of her suicide attempts. The calmness of the tone of her voice as she had spoken of slicing her wrists open had frightened him like nothing else.

At long last, her eyes focused on him. "Hiro?"

"Kagome," he asked quietly, "are you alright?"

She gazed up at him with those misery-filled eyes. "He hates me," she whispered. Her lower lip trembled slightly and Hiro, with a groan, pulled her against him and cradled her to his chest. "He... he wants me dead."

"Baby, he doesn't hate you and he _definitely_ doesn't want you dead! Yuki loves you more than anything and his reaction just now... well, it was a bit overboard, but you _need_ to understand that he was absolutely terrified for you when we found you. We all were. You were so battered and bloody that we were certain that you were going to die."

"I should have died," she whispered, pulling away from him. "I should have died over there. You never should have come back for me, Hiro. I really wish you hadn't."

The elf reached for her, but she pulled away from him. He sat there on her hospital bed, dark eyes wide with disbelief. "No. Don't you dare say that-"

Kagome lifted her head and stared dully at him. "Please go, Hiro. I need to be alone now. Thank you for coming and... thank you for caring." She gave him a wan smile and lay down on the bed on her side, her back to him.

Without another word, he was gone.

ooo

Kagome squeezed Akira's hand once more and rose to her feet. It would probably be the last she'd see of him for a long time. She bent down to kiss his cheek and quickly left the room. Nearly two hours later she was entering the double doors of the International Slayer Corp headquarters in downtown Tokyo, where she had an appointment to see her commanding officer.

Colonel Watanabe Takehito was waiting for her in his office and rose when she entered. "Higurashi, come in, come in! Glad to see you again!" He came forward to take her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm just fine, thank you sir," she replied gratefully. "Thank you for seeing me today."

He waved a dismissive hand. "Not at all. Please take a seat." When they were both seated, he leaned back in his chair and smiled at her. "I have, of course, been apprised of your... situation. I'm very sorry that happened to you, Higurashi."

Kagome nodded. "Yes sir, I am too."

Watanabe looked down at his desk at some papers that lay before him. "I see here that you wish to go back out into the field again." His eyes skimmed over the print then he glanced up at her. "I suppose that would be alright, but you won't have a team."

"Sir?"

He leaned forward, bringing his arms up to rest on his desk. "The Yamaderas are unavailable for any field assignments at present. Hiro, who I know is very close to you, is taking care of Akira. His doctors are not entirely positive that he will ever make a full recovery, but we have high hopes for him. As for Yuki-" Watanabe's dark eyes filled with compassion. "He has flatly stated that he refuses to work with you again."

Even though this news came as no surprise, the effect of his words was like a sledgehammer being slammed into Kagome's gut. "What?" Her voice was soft, full of pain. So he _had_ been speaking the truth when he said he was finished with her.

"I'm sorry, Higurashi. He says that you take too many unnecessary risks. He will not work with someone who has no regard for the feelings of the other team members."

For a long moment, Kagome shut her eyes and took deep, calming breaths. She wanted to cry, sob, scream out... but she refused to break down. Not here; not in front of Colonel Watanabe. When she spoke again, her voice was steady. "I see. Is there any position for me as a single slayer?" She could see him hesitate and before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "I have no objections to suicide missions, sir!"

Watanabe's eyes hardened. "Have you lost your mind, Higurashi? Do you honestly believe that I would send one of my best slayers on a suicide mission? You must be joking!"

"But isn't there anything for me?" Panic filled her and she jumped to her feet. "I may no longer have my holy powers, but I'm still useful! I'll go anywhere! Send me back to South America!"

"Why are you shouting at me, Higurashi?" he asked softly, leaning back in his chair again. "Return to your seat, slayer, and calm down or I'll have you removed from my office." She did as he ordered and he nodded. "That's better. Now then, as I was about to tell you before I was rudely interrupted..."

"Excuse me, sir."

He nodded again and once more regarded the papers before him. "There _is_ an assignment that I feel would be perfect for someone with your level of experience. In the south of England, there is a small village called Horningsham. It is located in the county of Wiltshire and has a population of just over 400 people." Watanabe looked up at her. "It is a quiet country village by day, but at night, it is overrun with youkai. Our scientists have been unable to discern why this phenomenon occurs."

Kagome felt her heart and spirits lift at such an enticing prospect. It would be the start of a new beginning and besides, she'd always wanted to visit England. "Will it just be me, sir?"

Watanabe frowned. "No, of course not. Don't be ridiculous. Five regular slayers are stationed there at present, but two are leaving for South America, one of whom is a Major Simon Melton. In their place, you will be sent nine slayers fresh from boot camp."

"Nine? But sir, why are they all being sent there? Aren't there other places in the world where slayers are needed?"

The colonel chuckled. "Yes, but, these are not fit to be called slayers. At least, not yet. They have all managed to squeak by, but they ranked so low that no one wants to work with them, and even _if_ they were assigned to a squadron, they wouldn't stand a chance out in the field." He smiled at Kagome. "That is where you come in, Higurashi. I am placing you in charge of all these ne'er-do-well slayers. You have six months to polish them up or they will be dismissed from service."

"Ne'er-do-well?"

"That's what I said." He leaned forward and opened a manila folder that sat on his desk. His eyes skimmed over the top sheet of paper. "One of them, a Giles Marsten from London, was a juvenile criminal. In his teens, he was arrested quite a few times for loitering, petty theft, and breaking and entering. Shame, really. His parents have plenty of money; his father is a wealthy London financier and travels quite a bit. Marsten could have gone to university and become anything he wanted. Same goes for most of these misfits." He reached into his desk, pulled out a thick file and handed it to Kagome. "Read up on them. Most of them have wealthy parents who paid their way into the Slayer Corp. These kids have no real interest in being here; they are only here to add prestige to their family names. Funny though, they all have potential to be good slayers, seeing as how they managed to survive boot camp." He paused a moment, then said, "Ah yes, there is one more thing. You have been promoted to Lieutenant. This means that from the moment Major Melton leaves for South Am, _you_ will be in command."

A sense of giddiness washed over her. Lieutenant? She was a Lieutenant! "Yes, sir! Thank you, sir! When do I leave?"

"In one month. I trust this will not be a problem for you?"

"No sir."

"Excellent." Watanabe stood and bowed to Kagome. "I am entrusting these individuals' futures with the Corp in your hands, Lieutenant Higurashi. I know you will not let me down."

"I will do my very best sir," she replied, bowing to him in return. With file in hand, she exited his office.

A month later, Kagome was comfortably seated on the plane bound for England. She leaned back in her first class seat and took out the manila folder she had been studying since she had received it. She opened it and looked over the first page, which was a list of her charges:

Cameron Bottello

Robert Freemont

Gareth Halliday

Regina Hunt

Giles Marsten

Angela Morris

Jack Salgado

Lauren Spivey

Stephen Wilkes

Marsten, Morris, Wilkes, Halliday and Freemont were from England; Hunt, Salgado, Bottello and Spivey hailed from the United States. The eldest of the group was Marsten at the ripe old age of twenty eight; the youngest was Gareth Halliday, who had only just turned nineteen.

Twenty-four year old Lauren Spivey was the daughter of a well-known lingerie designer in New York. Regina Hunt, 21, and Jack Salgado, 20, were both from Texas. Neither had well-to-do parents, but instead came from humble backgrounds. They were in the service, the file explained, because of a judge's order. Like Marsten, they too had had run-ins with the law.

Angela Morris, 23, and Gareth Halliday came from old aristocratic English families; Robert Freemont, 20, had a father was financial advisor in London. Cameron Bottello, 25, was born and raised in Los Angeles, and was the son of successful real estate agent parents.

Nestled between the pages in the file were snapshots of the each of the nine slayers. The girls looked as though they were taking glamour pictures, while the men looked appeared to be posing for mug shots. One picture caught Kagome's eye and held her gaze for a long time. It was the one of Giles Marsten. At first glance, he appeared to be an average guy with average looks. However, the longer she stared at his photo, the harder it was to look away. This was curious, for she could not see what it was about him that held her interest.

Marsten had mussed, dirty blond hair, a spray of faint freckles sprinkled along the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks, and a pair of cool grey eyes that regarded the camera with complete disinterest. If this picture was anything to go by, he wasn't really much to look at. He was nothing like... well, like Yuki or Akira, who both possessed extraordinarily handsome faces.

The thought of the elves sent the tears spilling down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away. She scolded herself for feeling weakness; that part of her life was over. A new beginning was right before her.

Even so, it was an effort to look away from the photo, but she finally managed to put the picture of Giles Marsten back into the folder. She sighed and closed the file before tucking it between her thigh and the arm of her seat. Hopefully, she thought as she shut her eyes and lay back against her seat, these people wouldn't be too much trouble. They wouldn't like it very much if she went drill instructor on them.

ooooooooo

At last, her plane landed at Heathrow Airport in London and coming out of the gate, she was met by Major Simon Melton, who the escorted her to an awaiting car. They left London and headed for the county of Wiltshire. When they finally arrived at the sleepy little village of Horningsham, the sun hovered a little ways above the horizon. As the major pulled up to the house she would be living in for her stay, he said, "Well, here we are, Lieutenant. I hope you find it comfortable enough." He shut the ignition off, alighted from the vehicle and assisted Kagome with her bags.

"I'm sure I will, sir," Kagome murmured gratefully as he led her up path to the front door. It was a charming building, small, yet quite cozy from what she could tell as they stood outside. The front yard was fenced in by a wooden picket fence and it was ablaze with color. Flowers bloomed everywhere and ivy climbed up the house's stone walls.

The major set down her bags, pulled a key from his front pocket and quickly unlocked the door. "There you go, Lieutenant," he said and handed her the key. "It's all yours." He grinned at her and motioned her to enter before him.

Kagome walked inside and set down her baggage, her eyes taking in the interior. It was as nice and neat as the exterior, she thought warmly. Whoever had prepared the cottage for her certainly took great care in doing so. "It's lovely," she said gratefully, turning to the major.

He smiled kindly at her. "I'm glad it's to your liking, now I suggest that you get some rest, Lieutenant. I have to get to the station and get ready for work. I've got about two days left here, you know. Off to South Am on Thursday." Major Melton extended his hand to her. "It was a pleasure to meet you Lieutenant Higurashi. From what I've heard of from your commanding officer, I will rest easy knowing you are here looking out for my hometown."

"Of course." Kagome took his hand and shook it. "Sir? Excuse me, but if you don't mind, I'd very much like to help out tonight."

Major Melton's eyes widened with surprise. "Well! I must say, Lieutenant Higurashi, you certainly _are_ dedicated to your job, aren't you?" Kagome nodded and the major sighed. "Alright, if you insist. I can take you about and show you all the hot spots." He chuckled and winked at her. "I just hope you're not too fatigued from your journey. There are some nights when not much goes on, but for the most part, it can be pretty grueling."

"I am more than capable of handling tough situations, sir," she informed him solemnly. "Please wait a moment while I get ready." She grabbed one of her suitcases and headed for the only bedroom, which was located at the back of the little house. Several minutes later, she emerged, fully clad in her uniform. Her trusty Glocks were strapped as usual to her thighs. In her hands, she held her swords.

"Two swords, Lieutenant?" inquired the major as he waited for her to lock up after they stepped back outside. "Most slayers possess only one."

Kagome said nothing until she had climbed back into the major's car. "One is mine, the other belonged to a friend of mine." She showed him the second sword, Sango's sword, which Hiro had received from Inuyasha for her while she was in the hospital. "She gave it to me and told me she didn't need it anymore."

The major examined it and when he was done, gave a low, appreciative whistle. "Whoa, that's a very pretty piece of weaponry. Quite old too, if I'm not mistaken. I hope you're taking great care of that antique sword." He started the ignition and the car pulled away from the curb.

"Yes sir, I am," murmured Kagome. She looked out her window at the scenery as they sped along. As lovely as the English countryside was, at the moment it was unable to hold her attention, for a deep sadness filled her. Sadness was her constant companion these past few weeks; it never let her be. Her mind always wandered off and kept running things over and over again. Things like... Yuki, Hiro, Akira. She was always wondering how Akira was faring, and if Hiro was lonely and if Yuki...

She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. There was no need to ask how Yuki was doing, for she knew already. He was doing well and he was far from lonely. Those words... those loving words he had whispered to her that last day she had laid eyes on him. It was pretty apparent that they had held no meaning for him. She wondered if any of the words he'd spoken to her had. Of course they hadn't. To think otherwise was absurd; she had been deluding herself the entire time. She had allowed herself to weaken, to drop the barrier she'd built around her heart and looking back, she knew that had been the most foolish thing she had ever done. She should never have let him in.

With that thought came a promise to herself. A promise that she would never allow herself to be open and vulnerable to a man ever again, for in the end, it would only bring her pain. Hopefully this time, she would adhere to her decision. After the incident with Inuyasha, she ought to have learned from that experience, but no, she had been a fool over a man yet again.

On the airplane ride to England, she'd thought long and hard about the men in her life and now with the promise to herself, came a decision. Men were liars. Yes, they were _all_ liars. They had pretended to like her, to treat her as though she were something special, when the entire time all they wanted was fuck with her head. Yuki and Inuyasha had both accomplished that, and in spades. As for Akira, well, he most likely only thought of her as a surrogate mother or as a sister, but certainly nothing more than that. He'd certainly never told her to her face that she meant anything to him. Then there was Hiro. Ah, her sweet Hiro! He, she told herself, was probably the only one to have actually given a damn about her. He had wanted to be her friend from the very first day they had met. Therefore, she concluded, he was the only one she could trust.

The car rolled to a stop. "Well, here we are."

Kagome's eyes flew open and looked over at the major, who was just shutting of the ignition.

He smiled at her. "Come, Lieutenant, let me show you around."

oooo

Kagome was introduced to the other four slayers that were assigned to the village. Other than Major Melton, there was Sergeant Thomas Blair, Sergeant Blake Devere, Corporal Amelia Janison and Corporal Samuel Meyers. Corporal Janison was the other slayer being sent to South America with Major Melton, so Kagome set about becoming acquainted with Sergeants Blair and Devere and Corporal Meyers. They were all friendly men and appeared to be extremely grateful to have her on board. Thankfully for Kagome, they were all married, and happily so. Single males were a bane to her very existence.

"I hate to admit that I was rather annoyed when I heard a lieutenant was coming to take charge here," Sergeant Blair confided to her right before they set out on patrol, "because I'd hoped that I would a get a promotion. But when I found out just _who_ our lieutenant would be-"

Corporal Meyers gave a hearty laugh. "Yeah, then you were all for it!" He leaned over and whispered in Kagome's ear, "Tom's got a crush on you, Lieutenant. He has ever since basic training."

"Shut your trap, Sam," the sergeant grunted good-naturedly. "I do admit that I admire you greatly, Lieutenant. As a matter of fact, my eldest daughter wants to follow in your footsteps. She's read every single magazine article on you and I swear that girl knows you inside and out." He winked at her. "My little Jennie would be so jealous if she knew I got to work with you."

Meyers chortled. "Are you sure it would be just Jennie getting jealous there, Tom? Olivia wouldn't like it much either."

"Oh, for pity's sake, man! Will you drop it?" complained an exasperated Tom. "My wife is _not_ jealous, so shut your trap!"

Sam laughed again. The two continued to rib each other and Kagome held back her stride. She had been worried about not being able to fit in, seeing as how she, a complete stranger and a foreigner to boot, was instantly put given command of the slayers here. She felt that they would resent her, but she was glad that she had been proven wrong. A crush from one of her fellow officers was something that she hadn't expected, but seeing as how he looked as she saw the blissful expression on his face when he spoke of his wife and children... There was no reason to worry about him. It was nothing more than admiration; that was all.

Perhaps she might grow to love it here.

ooo

Her first night in Horningsham started off well. While Sergeant Devere remained at the station, she, Tom and Sam made a couple of kills and none of the village, people or otherwise, were hurt or damaged. Around ten later that evening, she and the two men went off to the local pub for a drink. When Kagome expressed concern over this, Sergeant Blair explained to her that they often did this because sometimes the bigger, more dangerous demons wouldn't show up until the dead of night.

Blair looked down at his watch. "That's at least a good two, three hours from now. The command post will alert us to any demonic activity should there be any and besides, I'm thirsty," he said and raised his pint of lager to her. "Cheers."

The corporal did the same and Kagome looked woefully down at her own glass, which was as yet untouched. The sergeant had a point, she told herself, and reached for her drink. After all, he and Sam knew far more about the place than she. Why not have a drink and relax for a bit?

Two hours later, as they were leaving the pub, a call came in from Major Melton at the command center. On the west side of the village, they'd spotted two large demons and several smaller demons. Kagome and her new partners ran off into the night to take care of business.

ooo

Just after sunrise, Kagome found herself back at the station in the locker room bathroom, washing her hands. When she emerged, she found Sergeants Blair and Devere talking quietly in front of what she supposed were their lockers. They turned to look at her when she came out of the bathroom and each gave her a warm smile.

Tom held out his hand to her and shook her hand firmly. "May I say, Lieutenant, that I had the most agreeable time last night. I could hardly believe I was watching you in action. My Jennie will be positively enthralled when I tell her all that you did."

A flush crept onto Kagome's cheeks. "I didn't do all that much, Sergeant Blair. I only did what was expected of me. Besides, you and Corporal Meyers were there as well. I didn't do it all myself."

The sergeant waved a dismissive hand. "Yes, but we're not world famous, now are we?" His light brown eyes glittered with excitement and to Kagome he looked like a little boy who'd just witnessed something amazing. "I have _never_ seen anyone move as fast as you. The way you handled your swords simply took my breath away. Your control is amazing. It was like watching a graceful dance, it was." He lowered his voice. "You're not human, are you?"

Her gaze slid from his handsome face, to Sergeant Devere's face, then down to floor. "I'm afraid, Sergeant Blair, that I am all too human." She turned to go, but Tom's hand shot out and caught her arm in a gentle grip. His action startled her and forced her to stare up at him. The excitement that had sparkled in his eyes was gone, only to be replaced by remorseful concern. She also noticed that Devere had slipped away and was already on his way out of the locker room.

"You're fighting more than one kind of demon, aren't you?" he asked in a quiet voice. There was a tinge of sadness in his voice that made Kagome tremble slightly. "I know about what happened to you, and I know about that bloke that in your last squad. A right bastard, he is. If I had been in his shoes, I'd never have let you go." Tom tipped her head up and peered into her face. "You're something special, Lieutenant Higurashi, and don't you forget it. Yamadera was a downright fool, because now someone else is going to snap you up and I daresay he won't like it much when it's all said and done."

Kagome shook her head. "He won't care," she whispered sadly. "He was only too happy to see me gone."

Tom grinned at her. "He won't feel that way when you end up in charge of another squadron. I mean after all, without you, he and his brothers would never have been rocketed to fame in the slayer world without you."

"But I wouldn't be there either without them," Kagome protested feebly.

The sergeant chuckled and shook his head. "Yes, but they weren't the reason women began to take more than a passing interest in the Slayer corp. There was a boom of female slayers soon after you appeared in that first magazine article, and every female slayer I've ever met has said it was because of you that they were a slayer in the first place. And just look at my Jennie! She's absolutely gung-ho about going in. Now go on home, young lady. Get some sleep."

"Alright," murmured Kagome and watched him go. What he'd just said stunned her. Was she _really_ as important as all that?

oooo

The next afternoon when Kagome arrived at the station, she found Major Melton addressing a group of people outside, in front of the station. While they stood at attention, listening to the major, she studied them. These were the nine slayers that had been sent to receive further training under her.

Almost as if her eyes had a mind of their own, they searched for and settled on the tall figure of Giles Marsten. Standing at six feet five inches, he made an imposing figure that easily dwarfed the other male slayers that stood near him.

"Ah, Higurashi, there you are! And now, I would like to introduce you to your commanding officer. Lieutenant, please step forward."

Kagome went to stand beside the major.

"Privates, this is Lieutenant Higurashi. She will be taking over the moment Corporal Janison and I leave tomorrow. You will obey her every command; but I think I don't need to remind you of that." He turned to her and gave her a wink. "They're all yours, Lieutenant." With a salute, he went inside the station.

And just like that, she was handed the reins. Kagome turned to the slayers and said, "Welcome to Horningsham. I hope that all of you will learn from your experience here and put it to good use when you are in the field. I expect you to give it all you have and I expect you to be on time or I will not be pleased. If you do not wish to do extra P.T., then do not disobey my orders." She went on to outline their training schedules for the next few weeks, but as she was doing so, a young man of medium height and slicked back black hair raised his hand.

"Yes, Private Bottello?"

"I thought we were through with training, ma'am," he said and she could instant tell he was a bit irritated. "Why do we have to do this again? It's not right."

She frowned. This guy sounded like a petulant child. "I prefer that you call me sir, not ma'am. As to your question, you _would_ have been sent out on field assignment by now, except that all of you have been rejected by every single field commander due to your poor performance in basic training. No one will take you on until you have proven yourselves worthy of wearing that uniform."

"But we passed!" whined the skinny, blond Angela Morris. "This isn't fair!" All the slayers, save Marsten, chimed in on the unfairness of their situation.

Kagome marched up to Private Morris and eyed the girl squarely. Much to her satisfaction, the private looked extremely uncomfortable, but did not move. "The world isn't supposed to be fair, Private," snapped Kagome acidly. "I actually got through boot camp with flying colors despite the fact that I didn't have the advantage of my way being paved by a rich mommy and daddy."

Shocked, Angela opened her mouth to say something, but Kagome snatched her by her blond locks and flung her on the ground. The girl began to shriek and flailed her arms in the air, in an attempt to hit at Kagome's legs, but Kagome stepped easily out of arm's reach. "Do you see why no one wants you? If you had actually learned something in basic, you wouldn't have let me be able to grab you by the hair, you stupid twit!" Kagome roared down at her.

Her head came up and glared at the rest of the slayers, a few who looked rather green in the face. "If any of you, and I mean_ any... of... you_... behave like a whiny little bitch, I will fuck you up. _Got it?_ Demon slaying is _not_ as an easy job, nor is it a safe one because every time you go on the hunt you put your life on the line. Demons only live to do two things: eat and kill. That's it. They do not care if your family lineage goes back to royalty, they do not care if your parents are rich, and they do not care if you think you're the shit. All they know is that you look like walking food."

The group of privates stood there, staring at Kagome without emotion, save Angela and Lauren. They had both turned a ghostly white.

Kagome straightened her clothing. "Now then, if you think this is going to be easy, then you have another think coming. I went on patrol last night and I know that the strength of the demons we encountered will be too much for you as you are now. That is why I am putting you on a training sche-"

"How do you know they'll be too strong for us?" piped up Private Wilkes bravely. He was a tall, lanky Brit with very fine ash blond hair and pale gray eyes. "We might be more than a match-"

"But you are not. None of you are." Kagome was thoroughly irritated now. "I have read the comments of your commanders in basic. All of you, with the exception of one, are considered too incompetent_._ Understand? For those of you who don't have the mental capacity to understand big words: _you suck_. No one wants you on their team; no one wants to work with you. If you went out on assignment now, just as you are, there is a very high probability that you will not return alive."

"If you don't mind me asking, who is the one exception, Lieutenant?" asked Private Hunt. Regina Hunt was a tall, pretty young woman of mixed origin, curvaceous and buxom. To Kagome's relief, Regina appeared to be the most intelligent of the three females standing before her.

Kagome looked over at Giles. "Private Marsten is the exception. He is only here because he cold cocked a corporal. Am I correct, private?"

Giles stared coolly back at her. "Yes, sir, lieutenant sir," he admitted unabashedly. Instead of looking away from her, he continued to watch her.

This man was seriously beginning to unnerve her, she thought, and managed a nod in his direction. "Then I will expect that you continue your explemplary service to the Corp and manage to not punch anyone else in the chops." But even as she looked away, she could feel his gaze on her.

"In regards to this evening, you will, of course, be required to bring your sword as you _will_ be fighting. And please do not forget your Cat Cons. If you, for some ungodly reason, are not in possession of at least one pair, then you will tell Sergeant Blair so that we may get them ordered for you as soon as possible."

Angela Morris raised a timid hand. "Excuse me, lieutenant, but what are those?"

One of Kagome's eyebrows twitched slightly. "You're kidding me, right?" She sighed heavily. "Can anyone tell Private Morris what Cat Cons are?"

Gil stepped forward and said aloud, "Cat Cons are specially made eye contacts that enable the wearer to see in the dark for use in night time slaying missions."

Kagome nodded approval. Angela mumbled a quiet, "Oh," and bowed her head.

This one, thought Kagome with a tinge of malice, will require quite a bit of work. She spoke a moment longer then dismissed them, informing them that were to report at the station at sunset. That night, they would be evaluated so that Kagome, Sergeant Devere and Sergeant Blair could see where their strengths and weaknesses lay.

As the group moved sullenly off towards their lodgings, Kagome called Private Marsten back. "If you don't mind me asking, I would like to know the reason why you punched the corporal. According to your file, you didn't give a reason as to why you did what you did."

Marsten was silent for a moment then answered quietly, "The corporal made a vulgar comment about someone I admire very much. I told him to take it back, but he only continued his crude remarks. That was when I hit him."

The softness of his voice sent shivers down her spine; the gentleness of it when he'd spoken of his special someone saddened her for a moment. At one time, she'd wanted to hear someone talk of her that way. "This person that has garnered such admiration from you _must_ be someone very special indeed if you are willing to knock someone out cold just for talking smack. But I trust you will refrain from causing bodily harm to anyone during your stay here."

"Yes sir." He gave her a stiff, perfectly executed salute.

"Dismissed."

Marsten nodded and walked away after the others. Kagome watched him go. He was taller than Yuki, she thought vaguely before entering the station.

oooo

The nine slayers were duly evaluated and after a week had passed, they were finally divided up into groups of three between Kagome and the two sergeants, according to level of their fighting skills. This meant that Tom Blair took Halliday, Morris and Freemont; Blake Devere was in charge of Wilkes, Bottello and Spivey. Since Kagome was the ranking officer and also the best fighter amongst them all, she was teamed up with Hunt, Salgado and Marsten, the three who had scored highest on the evaluations.

As for Corporal Meyers, he was left to man the command post and did not take part in their nighttime activities, since the poor man had gotten into a car accident that resulted in one of his legs being broken.

Once in their little groups, they waited until dark before they set out. While they were walking through the center of the village, Kagome turned to her team members after ascertaining that the others were not within in earshot. Automatically, they stiffened to attention, their eyes staring straight ahead.

She raised her hand. "At ease, privates. When I go on the hunt, I like my team to be on equal footing. So for the duration of our time together, you will be allowed to call me by name and I shall do the same with you. I feel that a team works better if there is a casual atmosphere." Putting out a hand, she turned to Private Salgado first. "Hello, my name is Kagome."

Salgado grinned and took her proffered hand. "Very nice to meet you, Kagome. I'm Jack," he said pleasantly and Kagome found herself taking an enormous liking to him. Possessed of jet black hair and flashing black eyes, Jack Salgado came across as very friendly person. He wasn't very tall, but he was well built and the way he carried himself more than made up for his lack of height.

"Nice to meet you, Jack." Kagome nodded solemnly and looked over at Private Hunt. "Hello, Regina." Again, she offered her hand.

The female slayer took Kagome's hand and shook it with a sweet smile. "Hi. But I'd rather go by Gina, if you don't mind."

Another nod. "Certainly. Duly noted." Kagome turned again and came face to face with Marsten. She thought it was strange that her heart should quake so. What the hell was wrong with her?

Thankfully, it was Marsten who made the first move. "Hello there, Kagome. The name's Giles, but I answer to Gil." His hand was out before she could reply. He grabbed her hand and shook it gently.

"Hello, Gil," she said faintly as he continued grasping onto her hand. His voice was doing odd things to her insides. It was deep and smooth as silk, his words tinted by a very refined British accent. When she dared to look up at him, she saw that half his face was in shadow, but by the light of the streetlamp, the semi-darkness only served to accentuate his perfectly sculptured cheekbones and nose, as well as the curves of his lips and neck. And for the first time, she noticed that he had a cleft in his well-shaped chin. Oh gods, she didn't need another handsome man in her life! The last three had been quite enough.

Her mind went back to the first time she laid eyes on his photograph. Why hadn't they taped his voice too, for pity's sake! They ought to have warned her not to be deceived by a poorly taken picture. Gil Marsten was downright sexy.

"Right," she said, sharply pulling herself together and deftly extricating her hand from his, "let's move out."

ooo

A couple of hours later, Kagome and her team were walking through a section of forest on the north side of the village. All in all, it was a lovely summer night with a cool breeze that blew through every so often. The chirping of many crickets could be heard all around them. Pale light from a waxing quarter moon filtered down through the canopy of trees above them.

"Excuse me? Kagome? May I ask you a question?" It was Gina, who had just pulled up alongside Kagome as they walked through the forest.

"Certainly," Kagome replied briskly. "What is it?"

"Well," began Gina a trifle nervously, "I wanted to know why you had to pull Angela's hair like that. It's pretty obvious she's a weakling-"

Kagome frowned. "It's far too obvious." She stopped walking and turned to Gina. "What was the first thing you were taught in basic?"

From behind her, a deep voice said softly, "Self-defense."

Ignoring the shivers that ran up and down her spine at the sound of Gil's obscenely beautiful voice, Kagome nodded. "Right. Self-defense is the most important thing when you're out in the field. From what I read in her file, she's decent with a blade, but the fact is, just being decent isn't enough. Look at me. I'm at least a couple of inches shorter than Private Morris. If she wasn't able to keep _me_ from throwing her to the ground, what the hell do you think a demon twice my size is going to do to her?"

"Have skinny blonde chick for lunch?" Jack quipped lightly.

Gina laughed and Kagome nodded again. "Yes, something like that. Knowing how to defend yourself is important to survival in the field." She tilted her head to the side and asked, "Why do you care what I do to her?"

"I _don't_ care, actually," Gina admitted. "I hate the bitch. She gets on my damned nerves. No, I only asked because I didn't want you to do the same to me." She patted her hair gingerly. "I'd hate to get my weave pulled out, especially since I just got it put in."

"Oh." Kagome began walking again and dipped in her vest pocket for her pack of smokes and a lighter. "Want one?" she asked, proffering her pack to the other three. To her inner amusement, her companions looked surprised for a split second. All three took her up on her offer, and waited politely as she lit hers.

"I didn't know you indulged in such a filthy habit," murmured Jack around his cigarette. He accepted her lighter and lit his cig quickly before passing the lighter to Gil.

With a shrug, Kagome exhaled. "We all have our vices," she replied reflectively. Yuki's face flashed in her mind and she looked down at the ground. "This just so happens to be one of mine," she added quietly, but she was not referring to the cigarette burning slowly between her fingers. "I've tried to give it up, but it's rather... difficult to let go."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Gina said, handing the lighter back to Kagome. "Jack and I want to quit too, but it's so damn hard."

Kagome nodded and looked up. She had a feeling that Gil was staring at her... and she found that indeed, he was. Beneath the pale rays of the waxing moon she could just make out his steady gaze on her, and she knew that _he_ knew exactly what she was speaking of. Or rather, of whom.

"You know," Gina said, breaking the silence and the spell that Gil's piercing stare had weaved around Kagome, "I'm really rather honored to be here." When Kagome looked at her curiously, Gina went on. "Well, not many people can say they've worked with you, Kagome. You're like, famous."

Kagome blinked then bowed her head. "Am I, indeed," she mumbled, taking a drag.

Gina came forward and put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Oh, but you are! Most of the female slayers at basic were there because of _you_. You've totally inspired so many women to do this kind of job. Until I went in I'd never heard of you, but when I got there, I found that you were a major topic of discussion among all the girls."

Jack winked at Kagome's stunned face. "And among the guys too," he added with a grin. "Especially after that fashion magazine came out with you in that spread." He frowned slightly and scratched his head. "Can't recall the name of the magazine, but I saw the pictures and nice ones they were, too. It was the second or third time you'd graced their covers... Anyway, I think as many guys as girls bought that issue, but the guys tore out the pictures and hung them up in their lockers." Jack chuckled. "I was one of them, I'm afraid."

"You were a popular pin-up girl," Gil put in unnecessarily, as smoke curled delicately around his head.

After sending Gil a glare, Kagome looked over at Gina. "I haven't done anything more or less than what a seasoned veteran slayer has done and I certainly didn't do that article for fame. I'm nothing special, but I've worked hard to get where I am. That's all." She dropped her gaze down to her cigarette, which had nearly burned down to the filter and regarded it absently. "But if that's what it takes to get people interested in what we do, then I'm for it. We can always use the help." She dropped the butt on the ground and stamped it out with the heel of her boot. "It's time we got moving."

ooo

The next afternoon, Kagome was sitting at her desk in her office. She'd been catching up on her paperwork for the past two hours and was just about to leave to take a short break. Laying down her pen, she raised her arms above her head, stretched mightily, and yawned in the process. A succession of little pops ran down her spine, which made her feel immensely better. Now all she needed was to get a cup of tea from that delightful little tea shop just down the road. A cup of sweet, milky tea was what she needed right now.

She was upset. Before she'd started on her paperwork, Kagome had decided to check her email. She'd written Hiro the day previously and wanted to see if he'd replied. No such luck. This perturbed Kagome, for Hiro always answered her emails. A wrenching thought hit her and she quickly logged out. What if Yuki had gotten Hiro to come over to his side and totally dismiss her? Surely not, but then why hadn't Hiro written her? Perhaps he was busy taking care of Akira? Yes, that must be it.

There was a knock on her door and she bade the knocker enter. It was none other than Gil Marsten. He came forward into the room and set down a steaming cup of tea down in front of her. Kagome stared up at him in confusion. "What's this?" she asked lamely, knowing full well what it was.

"Tea," he said simply, "from the tea shop down the street. Thought you might want one."

"But how-?" She picked up the cup and sipped it. To her utter surprise, it was exactly how she liked her tea; lightly sweetened with plenty of milk. Again she shot the man a startled look. "How on earth did you know how I liked my tea?" she demanded.

The tall man shrugged. "I didn't know. I guessed. Good afternoon, Lieutenant." He executed a neat bow and retreated from her office.

Kagome sat quite still for some moments, wondering just what the hell had happened. How did he know how she took her tea? Had he seen her at the tea shop? No, she could swear they never met at the tea shop. At least, she never saw him in the shop during the times she was there. It was nothing, she decided at last and attacked her tea with gusto. He had merely watched her pour out her tea and add the ingredients, taking notice of her actions while she performed them.

What puzzled her was, if that was the case, why should he bother making a study of how she preferred her tea?

ooo

But as time went on, she grew even more puzzled by the strange Gil Marsten. The tea, she came to realize, was only the beginning of his puzzling guesswork. Time after time, he managed to somehow miraculously anticipate her every need and want, knowing exactly what she needed _when_ she needed it. It was quite unnerving, to say the least.

She came to the conclusion that the infernal man must be a mind-reader and decided to test her theory. One afternoon, instead of ordinary tea, she thought of a nice, cold, sweet glass of honeydew bubble tea with black pearls. There was no way Marsten could manage that, she thought with smug satisfaction. No one in this village sold, or even knew about bubble teas.

However, nearly a half hour later, in walked Gil Marsten, holding a clear, plastic glass full of pale green liquid with black pearls sitting comfortably at the bottom of the cup. As she stared, dumbfounded, up at him, he came forward and set the cup down in front of her.

"No way," she whispered, staring with horrified eyes at the bubble tea before her. She looked up at him and saw, with great irritation filling her soul, a look of smug satisfaction on his handsome face. Her hand itched to slap the infuriating expression off of him. Could he get any more annoying, for crying out loud?

"I adore a good bubble tea now and then, but you can't always find someone who makes them just right," he explained. "So I learned how a few years ago. I'm very good at making them, by the way. Enjoy." He left.

Kagome's initial reaction was to pick up the glass and hurl it at his retreating back, but the voice of reason eventually fought the anger back down and she decided to taste the concoction. It was sweet and cold and absolutely the best honeydew bubble tea she'd ever had, damn him.

ooo

It was nearing the end of the six months and Kagome _still_ hadn't heard from Hiro. But by then, she had come to the conclusion that Hiro wanted nothing to do with her either and with this realization, was finally able to move on. They'd had a great run together, but all good things don't last forever and it was time that she accepted that.

Still, it was hard to take that stance, but there was nothing she could do. She didn't know which was harder, moving on from Hiro, her best friend, or letting go of Yuki, the man she loved. For she did love him. Very much so, despite of how he had treated her.

But she kept in mind of the memory of their last meeting. He had turned from tender lover to a cold, angry stranger in no time at all, spewing hurtful, angry words at her...

Kagome, who was sitting at her desk, leaned back and stared absently out of the window. It was a beautiful day in rural England, bright and sunny. People strolled down the street, a few cars passed by and one or two men on horseback rode through as well. _This_ was her new home, she reminded herself, and reprimanded herself severely when a pang of homesickness shot through her. If she can squash the feelings she felt for Yuki, then homesickness would be a piece of cake. There was no way she could allow her emotions to take over her life.

She shook her head slowly. "I will never go back," she announced quietly to the room around her. "I... couldn't bear to go back."

A tall man was jogging slowly up the street towards the station and Kagome knew instantly who it was. The recently promoted Corporal Marsten was taking his daily run through the village and was now heading back to the station for a quick shower and a change of clothes.

As he approached, Kagome leaned forward in her chair to get a better look at him. Gods, he was an incredible chunk of male flesh! His hair gleamed gold in the bright sunlight and his golden tanned skin (the parts that were visible) were covered with sweat.

With a frustrated groan, Kagome jumped up and quickly shut the blinds, effectively hiding the enticing sight from her. No more men, she scolded herself harshly. The silly creatures were more trouble than they were worth. As beautiful as Gil was, she couldn't afford to lose her heart to yet another man. Even so, something deep inside her told her that there was something quite different about Gil, but she refused to pay that voice any mind. She refused to take any more chances again. She would not be reckless with her heart.

Yes, she would stop being so reckless...

Returning to her work, Kagome smiled grimly. Funny. Yuki would have approved of that.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 8

ooooooooooooooooo

"Hiro?"

"Coming!" Hiro came running into his little brother's room, a stack of freshly laundered towels and a pair of pajamas in his hands. He lay the towels down on the foot of Akira's bed, grabbed the pajama shirt and turned to his brother. "I'm sorry I took so long, Akira. Are you okay?" He unbuttoned Akira's shirt and removed it gently.

Leaning forward, Akira nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm the one who should be apologizing, Hiro. I shouldn't have tried to feed myself." He allowed Hiro to slip his arms into the fresh pajama shirt.

Smiling, Hiro shook his head. "I think you're doing very well, under the circumstances."

Tear-filled green eyes blinked up at Hiro from behind wire-rim glasses. "But I'm so clumsy now, Hiro. I can't remember the last time I was unable to hold a spoonful of s-soup." Akira stuttered, then bowed his head and began to cry silently. "I'm sorry you've been forced to care for me! I didn't m-mean to be a b-burden!"

"Don't you dare say that!" Hiro cried and wrapped his arms around his brother, making sure he was careful with his head. "You're our baby brother! It's our job to look after you. After all, haven't we _always_ looked after you?"

Akira hid his face against Hiro's neck. "That was only because our mother wanted nothing to do with me."

Hiro groaned silently. _Damn that woman,_ he thought angrily, tightening his embrace. Aloud he said, "Don't think about it. She doesn't understand why you are the way you are. Besides, her opinion doesn't really count. It's the opinions of those that know you best that matter."

"Like yours, Yuki's and Kagome's?"

"Yes, exactly." Hiro smiled and kissed his brother's head.

The patient sighed and closed his eyes. "Where's Kagome? Why hasn't she come by to visit me? I miss her so much and I would like very much it if she came to see me."

"I don't know, Akira," Hiro replied, a little frown furrowing his brow. He was greatly disturbed by Kagome's absence. He'd thought that she and Yuki would have made up by now, but nearly six months had passed and Hiro had not heard a thing from her. "She might have gone on vacation," he said, at an attempt at lightness. "Heaven knows she needs it."

With a yawn, Akira agreed and lay back against the pillows. "Have you written to her?"

"I haven't yet," Hiro admitted, as he tucked his brother in. "I was waiting for her to write to me first, to let me know she was ready to talk. I didn't want to disturb her privacy." He shrugged and picked up the soup-stained shirt. "I guess she's not ready to talk yet. Now go to sleep, Akira. Get some rest."

Just outside the bedroom door, Yuki turned and walked quickly away. Overhearing his brothers' conversation about Kagome bothered him. He didn't want Hiro to start wondering why it was that Kagome, his best friend, had not contacted him by now. He'd hate to have to tell Hiro that nearly six months ago, he had logged on to Hiro's email account and blocked Kagome's emails after he'd intercepted a missive from her. In the email, she had inquired after all three of them, but Yuki wouldn't have that at any price. Letting her back into their lives would only make things worse. After all, it was _her_ fault that his baby brother nearly died. At least, that's what he managed to convince himself to believe. Truth was, _no one _knew about Akira's condition until he was examined at the hospital.

He went into the living room and fixed himself a glass of whiskey and soda. Downing that, he poured another, only it was straight whiskey this time. If he was honest with Hiro, he'd break down and admit to blocking her emails. He couldn't even remember what her email address had been, and he sure as hell didn't have the heart to ask Hiro what it was, because then he'd be forced to come clean about what he'd done. Hell, if he was honest with _himself_, he would admit that he was biggest fool ever for pushing her away. After all the years he'd spent pursuing her, she had at last returned his affections and what did he do? He pushed her away. Bloody idiot. But even though he was a bloody idiot, he was not _that_ big of an idiot. Like hell he would tell Hiro the truth. A Hiro that was sorely pissed off was not a pretty sight.

In his defense, Yuki felt that Kagome should have at least been honest with them, but truthfully, he never should have allowed his anger at her to overtake his senses the way he had. And he _never_ should have yelled at her like that, not so soon after she'd been attacked. Even so, he knew he couldn't take anymore of her running off on her own, getting into messes that only got her into worse trouble. His heart couldn't stand that kind of stress, especially since he loved her so much.

Yuki walked to the window and stared disconsolately outside. It was dreary, rainy day; just the kind of day that Kagome loved. After taking a swig of his drink, Yuki pressed his forehead against the cool window pane and shut his eyes. A picture formed in his mind... a picture of a laughing, sweet-faced Kagome.

His heart ached at the mental image of her. It had been aching ever since he'd walked away from her that last day he'd seen her. Even though at the time his anger at her was foremost in his mind, his love for her remained as strong as ever. He'd fought his feelings every single day, until he'd foolishly convinced himself that he and his brothers were better off without her. Distancing themselves from her, shutting her out of their lives... it would be less painful in the long run should she end up doing something foolish and get herself killed. But his resolve had not lasted. He _needed_ to see her again... and to apologize. Hopefully before it was too late, or worse! He might lose her to another man. _That_ would be unbearable.

Just a month previously, he'd gone to her family shrine and found her mother working in the garden. Kagome's mom had been delighted to see him and had offered him some tea, to which he declined with thanks. He was looking for Kagome, he had told her, but she shook her head and informed him that Kagome was currently unavailable. She had gone on a mission.

"A mission? Oh, I see." His fragile feeling of hope was brutally squashed by the great sadness that weighed down on him. "Do you happen to know when she'll be back?"

Again, Kagome's mother shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't," she said with a rueful smile.

Yuki sighed. "I see. Well, did she at least tell you where she was being sent to?"

"Somewhere in Europe, I think. She did mention that it would be a long-term assignment. Oh yes, she also told me a couple of days ago that she's going on a two week R&R soon, but she won't be returning to Japan." She shook her head. "That's a shame, because I really miss her."

After thanking her for the information, Yuki made his way over to Kagome's house. It looked cold and unlived in and Yuki wondered just _how_ long Kagome had been gone. Or _would_ be gone.

A loud clap of thunder brought Yuki out of his reverie. He peered through the window and saw that the rain had begun to fall harder. Her face flashed again in front of his eyes and it looked exactly as it had on that last day when he had yelled at her. Those big brown eyes had been wide and confused and damn it, the look on her face... Just thinking about it now tore his heart to pieces. He cursed himself, for it wasn't until after it was all said and done that Hiro had pulled him aside and demanded to know why he'd shot his mouth off like a damned fool. Didn't he remember that Inuyasha had done the same to her several years previously?

But Yuki had forgotten. In the heat of the moment, he had completely forgotten and because of his lapse in memory, he had cruelly forced her to relive an old, hurtful memory.

_'Kagome,'_ he thought, his heart aching more fiercely than it had before, _'where are you? Damn, I need you.'_

oooooooooooooooooo

The deadline of the six months arrived and before Kagome knew it, the nine slayers that had been sent to her were finally fit for duty. A couple of weeks before they were due to leave, Kagome received their assignments and duly distributed them.

There was much excitement as they tore into their packets. Angela and Lauren squealed with joy and hugged each other tightly. "I can't believe we're going to the same unit!" Lauren cried, giving her friend a squeeze.

Stephen and Gareth were also assigned together in the same unit, while Cameron and Robert were being sent to separate squads. Gina, Jack and Gil, upon opening their packets, looked somewhat stunned at what they discovered.

"Where are you guys going?" Gareth asked curiously.

Jack shook his head with disbelief. "I'm... I'm staying here," he said with a shocked expression. "Plus, they made me a corporal."

"Wow, same here," Gina said with some confusion, then turned to Gil and asked where he was being sent.

Gil, expressing hardly any emotion as usual, glanced up from the papers in his hands. "I, too, am to remain here." His gaze shifted to Kagome. "Strange, that."

As the others crowded around him to get a look at his orders, Kagome looked away from his piercing gaze. Why must he stare at her so? Didn't he know how much he affected her? Of course he knew. He knew all too well. Hell, he could read her mind and bring her bubble teas out of the blue, just when she wanted one!

"Well done, Sergeant Marsten, Corporal Hunt, Corporal Salgado. I knew you had it in you. As for the rest of you, I have no doubt that you will rise quickly through the ranks. Just remember what you learned here and you will do just fine." She straightened and looked over at them. "I have been informed that all of us, starting tomorrow, will be given two week's R and R before you are sent off to your new posts. This means that after tomorrow, I will not be seeing you again. I want all of you to know that I'm exceedingly proud of what you have all accomplished. Now get out of here and get some sleep for tonight. Dismissed."

The nine slayers stood in a line, shoulder to shoulder, and gave her a perfectly executed and very solemn salute. The gesture touched Kagome deeply and she returned with a solemn salute of her own, after which the slayers took their leave.

ooo

That night while on patrol, Gil put a question to Kagome. At the moment they were quite alone as Hunt and Salgado had gone off to do the nightly check of the village church and cemetery.

"I was wondering-" he began, but stopped and dropped his gaze to the cobblestone path beneath their feet.

Curious at what he could _possibly_ want to know that she was sure he knew already, Kagome glanced over at him. "Yes? You were wondering?"

"Well," he said with a careless shrug, "it's about our vacation. I was wondering what you were going to do for the next two weeks. I mean, you don't have to tell me because I know it's none of my business, but I was simply curious." He raised his eyes to meet hers, an almost expectant look in them.

"I honestly haven't thought about it," Kagome replied coolly and shifted her stance. Out of habit, her right hand came up and she fidgeted with the handle of her sword. "Now that you mention it, I will most likely remain here and help out."

Gil shook his head. "You're going to work on your time off?" he asked in disbelief.

She eyed him coolly. "What's wrong with that? I'd hate to leave Tom, Sam and Blake alone with our replacements, who won't be used to the surrounding areas and-"

"I have a much better idea, Kagome," Gil interrupted smoothly. "Why don't you come up to London with me? You can stay with me at my townhouse. I have a guest room so you won't have to get an overpriced room at some ridiculously expensive hotel. I'll even be your personal tour guide." His smile was enchanting, which forced Kagome to look away. "What do you say?"

"That I wouldn't want to be a bother," she replied, wishing that he would take a few steps back, preferably far enough so that the darkness hid that too-handsome face of his. "How about I stay for a few days in one of those expensive hotels and then come back here? It's not as if I can't afford it and besides, I'm sure you have friends you'd rather spend time with..." She trailed off.

Again he shook his head. "The only person in London that I have any wish to see is my mother but she just left on a trip to god-knows-where. This means I'll have no one to visit. I wish she could have remained in town long enough so you could meet her. You'd love her, Kagome. She's truly a magnificent creature."

Instead of backing away as she'd wished, Gil took a couple of steps closer and again she marveled at how tall he was. An errant memory flashed through her mind left Kagome thankful for the darkness, for it hid her flaming cheeks. It was of Gil, that day she had seen him jogging through the village without his shirt. His entire upper body had been covered with a fine sheen of sweat and his muscles rippled smoothly beneath his sun-kissed golden flesh. The sight had left Kagome incredibly weak in the knees. From that day on, she was firmly convinced that this man could _not_ be human. How else could he make her feel the way she did if it wasn't some kind of enchantment?

"Is she an animal of some kind?" Kagome asked rather rudely, shoving the mouth-watering memory viciously from her mind. Really, this man was too sexy for his own good! "I thought only animals were ever referred to as 'magnificent creatures'."

Instead of being insulted or rebuking her for her callous comment, Gil merely chuckled. "That's true, but when you see her, I know you'll agree with me." His voice grew soft, almost dream-like. "She's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Kagome eyed her companion with approval. She liked hearing sons talking that way of their mothers. "I'm sure she is," Kagome said softly. "I would love to meet her one day."

Gil grinned at her just as Gina and Jack came down the path towards them. "All clear," Jack said as they joined Kagome and Gil.

Acknowledging his words with a nod, Kagome began walking away from the churchyard and down the street, leaving the other three behind.

Gina grabbed hold of Gil's arm. "Well, don't keep us in suspense! What did she say? Did she say yes?"

"Yeah, sort of. She said she'd stay for only a few days and then come back here." Gil frowned. "I hate that she works so damned much. It has to be because of Yuki."

"You mean because she can't forget him."

Gil nodded and the three started off after Kagome. "I'm so sick of him, you have no idea. He's making her completely miserable, and all the while he's on the other side of the bloody planet!" He gritted his teeth in aggravation. "I just want to kick his sorry ass so bad!"

Jack patted Gil on the shoulder. "I know, man. But hey, look at it this way. She's going with you to London anyway, right? Then all _you_ need to do is to get her to stay that extra week or so."

"Oh, I plan on it," Gil mused, a sly smile crossing his face. "That fool Yuki will regret that he ever let her go."

"Hey, Gil," Gina said, tugging at his arm, "do you know this Yuki guy or something? The way you talk about him makes me think that you've met him before."

Gil did not respond and instead, charged ahead in order to catch up with Kagome.

oooooooooo

It was late afternoon of the next day when Kagome found herself on the passenger side of Gil Marsten's sporty champagne-colored Jaguar. She could have kicked herself for agreeing to accompany him to London, but she'd never been to that famed metropolis and honestly, she was keen to go. Thoughts of seeing the Tower of London, Big Ben and the Thames River filled her head. Although she would never admit it to her gracious host, she was very eager to see as much as she could in the few days she allotted herself for the visit.

Without meaning to, she looked over at her companion, who stared absently out through the windshield as his long fingers tapped out a rhythm on the steering wheel. Once again she found that there was something very familiar about his facial features, something that she couldn't put her finger on.

"Am I that interesting to look at?" he asked suddenly, startling her. His blue eyes came to rest on her, their sapphire depths twinkling merrily.

She felt her face instantly turn a bright red and quite embarrassed, she turned away from him. He laughed heartily.

They sat for the remainder of the trip in silence, save the melodious notes of Mozart and later on, from Vivaldi's _Four Seasons _that streamed from the car speakers.

ooo

They arrived at his townhouse just after sunset. Other than the fact that it screamed money, it was a lovely two-story building on Park Lane, in the high-class district of Mayfair, that sat facing the extensive grounds of Hyde Park. They were greeted at the door by a solemn, yet very dignified man.

"Welcome home sir. Dinner will be ready soon," the solemn man murmured respectfully. He turned to Kagome and gave her a short bow. "Welcome, miss. Let me take your bags." Without another word, he took Kagome's suitcases and hefted them easily up the stairs.

Catching her eye, Gil motioned for them to follow the superior-looking butler up the stairs.

"Do you call him Jeeves or Bunter?" Kagome whispered to Gil.

Stifling a laugh, Gil turned an amused face to his guest. "Neither. Actually, he answers to the simple name of James. He's been with my mum and me for the past two decades. But it's funny you should bring up those two wonderful fictional characters. James is a lot like both Jeeves _and_ Bunter, you know. He's always on the spot and _always_ knows how to do things. It's marvelous, you know. I swear he knows everything. Once when I was a boy, mum lost her favorite nail polish so I decided to play detective in order to find it for her. At the moment I was very much into Dorothy L. Sayers, so _naturally_ I had to play Lord Peter Wimsey and I demanded that James play the role of Bunter."

"And did he?"

"Oh yes, he did. He's always been a good sport, you know." Gil winked at Kagome just as James opened the door to what she supposed was her bedroom. "He slicked my hair back and even got me a monocle, although it took me awhile to learn how to keep the damned thing in place."

"Did you find the missing nail polish?"

"Yes, James did, damn it all. It had fallen behind some cupboard or other. Anyhow, I was _very_ upset at being outdone by the butler, so he had the cook make my favorite foods for dinner that night in order to keep me from screaming bloody murder. I was rather livid, wasn't I, James?" Gil laughed heartily, and James nodded, cracking a smile. "And of course at dinner, mum was _extremely_ dismayed to see a mountain of Mac and cheese, a huge pile of sausages and a white, two-tiered cake sprinkled all over with gum drops. James explained to mum the situation and in the interest of peace, she allowed me to eat as much as I wanted."

_'What a spoiled brat,'_ Kagome thought to herself with some dismay. She shook her head. "What? No veggies?"

"Are you kidding me? James had to strike those off the menu just keep me from screaming the house down. I was still sore about him solving the nail polish mystery, you understand. But... I did agree to drink my milk. Milk goes well with cake, don't you know."

While James dutifully unpacked her bags, Gil showed Kagome around her room. It was large and spacious, complete with modern furniture and an elegantly done private bathroom. They withdrew once James had finished and left Kagome to freshen up. A half an hour later, she met up with Gil and they went into dinner together.

ooo

After dinner, Gil steered Kagome into the lounge and after depositing her to a large comfortable sofa, sat down in an armchair opposite her and waited as James came in and offered them an after-dinner drink, which they both accepted. As James noiselessly exited the room, Gil leaned over and offered Kagome a cigarette. She accepted it with murmured thanks and allowed him to light it for her.

"You have a lovely home," she commented politely as he lit his own cigarette.

"Thanks, but this isn't really a home," he told her, and lay down his lighter on the glass-topped coffee table between them. He glanced perfunctorily around the room. "It's just a house, you know. It would be well and truly considered a home if I had a wife and kids comfortably ensconced here. But I have neither, as you can see. Even when it was just my mum and me, it felt like just a house. Mum couldn't take it any longer and left the house to me. She took off to another part of London and I can't say I blame her. The memories, you know. Didn't want to be constantly reminded of my dad."

Hearing Gil opening up to her like this surprised Kagome greatly, but the surprise gave way to discomfiture at the mention of his father. She wondered if she should ask about Gil's dad. "Oh, I see. If you don't mind me asking, but what happened to your father? Did he die?"

"Die?" Gil's blue eyes came to rest on her and he chuckled. "Oh, heaven's no! The bastard took off on us a long time ago. Ran away to Japan or some other country out east, I think." He took a drag off his cigarette and exhaled slowly after a moment.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said consolingly. "When did he leave?"

"Oh, he didn't leave for good until I was twenty-one. Before he left, he kept making all these trips to Japan for business and whatnot. Once, I got brave and asked the blighter why he kept going over there, to which he replied, 'I finally found the one thing I've been looking for all my life.' Must be something really special, I told him, since you continually desert your wife and son for it so bloody often." Gil's voice was bitter as the words passed his lips. "And he wondered why I began my temporary life of crime. Well, what'd he expect? He only stayed around long enough to take a shit before he was off again. If there'd been a Loser Father of the Year award, it would go to him by default every bloody year. I doubt he ever loved mum and me."

Kagome put out her cigarette and watched as Gil's anger grew, then subsided. He shrugged again and inhaled.

"He told me that there was something over there that he needed to find and it was terribly important that he find it. He never told me exactly _what_ was he was looking for. If he told me, I doubt I would have believed him, much less cared. I never _did_ trust that slippery bastard." Tilting his head back, Gil's lips formed an 'O' and smoke streamed forth.

"I guess he must have found what he was searching for after all," Kagome said, breaking the silence. "Seeing as how he never returned, I mean."

Gil nodded slowly. "I think so too. We haven't seen him since he left. Mum got a divorce soon after his departure and we were relieved. I'm glad he's gone. I hope I never lay eyes on the bastard ever again." He looked at Kagome and grinned. "Don't look so shocked, my girl. I promise you that if I _ever_ reproduce, I will never treat my offspring the way my father has treated me."

"Well, that's a relief," she said, reaching for her glass.

He laughed softly and leaned forward. "And I promise never to treat my future wife as he treated my mum, either," he said. The tone of his voice startled Kagome and she looked up at him sharply. He was staring at her oddly, his grey eyes dark with meaning.

A wave of heat rolled through her body and she jerked backwards, sans glass. "G-good. No need to repeat history," she stammered and got to her feet. "Well, I'm exhausted. Will you excuse me?"

Gil got to his feet too and nodded. "Of course. Shall I ring for-"

"No! I mean, please don't trouble yourself. I can find my own way to my room. Good night," she said hurriedly and made her escape.

Gil watched as she went, then sank back down into the depths of his armchair. He reached for his glass of brandy and knocked it back in one gulp. While he stared absently into the empty glass, he heard a soft, padding footstep behind him. "I suppose it would be too much for you to be my beloved Kagome come back to me?" he asked the owner of the footsteps.

"I'm afraid so," James murmured consolingly. "More brandy, sir?"

The distressed young man in the chair nodded and held out his glass. "Yes, if you please, James. Thank you." Gil sipped mournfully at his freshened glass. "Tell me, what do you think of her?" he casually asked of his manservant.

James was silent for a moment in contemplation. "She's a lovely young lady," he said at last while he busied himself about the room, tidying up. "I've read about her. Very powerful slayer, but it's not obvious just from looking at her. I'd say she was a good match for you, sir."

"Hmph." Gil stared into space. "A good match, huh? I have to catch her first. How on earth am I to do that, James?"

"If you wish, sir, you could ask your mother to... you know... _fix it _so the young lady returns your feelings."

Gil shook his head emphatically. "Absolutely not, James! You know she's not allowed to meddle like that. None of us are. Although," he added quietly and swirled his brandy around and around in his glass, "it _is_ a rather tempting thought. But in all honesty, I couldn't do such a thing to her. What I want her to feel for me has to be real. It _must_ be real. I will accept nothing less than that."

James stared down at his young master with a benign smile. "Very good sir. Forgive me for offering up such a ridiculous suggestion."

"No, it wasn't ridiculous, my good man. I know you only have my well-being at heart and I thank you for it. By the way, have you heard from mum since she took off on her trip?"

"Yes, sir. Lady Miranda is currently visiting her sister, Lady Marina, at her home in Tokyo." James bent down and picked up Kagome's glass. "But she said that she would return to London as soon as possible."

"That's because she and her sister can't be civil to each other for more than fifteen minutes at a stretch," Gil muttered unkindly, then groaned. "Oh good lord, why on earth must she visit that woman? I do firmly believe that woman is not altogether there, James." He tapped a fingertip against his forehead. "You know, mentally."

"I wouldn't know about that, sir," James murmured noncommittally.

"Liar. You know very well that she's a nutter. The hamster's dead but the wheel's still spinning, and so on. I'm surprised her kids didn't end up like- Oh, wait, I take that back. She has _one_ normal child. Shame about the other two, though."

James eyed his master reproachfully. "You shouldn't speak so of your cousins, sir. They're nice young men-"

Blue eyes shot upwards and glared reproachfully at the butler. "You're wrong, James! Quite wrong! One of them is a fiend and you know full well which one it is! How a supposedly well-bred male could behave in such a disgusting, foul, _uncouth_ manner is beyond my understanding. I believe there was a word back in the olden times that described him perfectly. What was it? Oh, yes! Blackguard! That's what he is. He's an animal, by god! No, wait! I shall even go so far as to say that the lowest beast in the animal kingdom is higher on the evolutionary ladder than _he_ is! I hate him as much as I hate my father, and that's saying a lot, don't you think?"

The butler nodded. "Yes, sir."

Another groan was wrenched from Gil as he sank even deeper into his chair. "But even though he is on par with slug excrement," Gil grunted peevishly as he stared disconsolately into his brandy glass, "I hate to admit that he has one up on me." He looked up at his manservant and eyed him solemnly. "I still can't believe that a level-headed girl like Kagome ever fell in love with him."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuki sneezed mightily and shook his head. His mother and aunt turned to look at him.

"My dear, someone is talking about you," Rini said with a gentle smile. She reached into one long, flowing sleeve and drew out a silk handkerchief. "Here you are, my love."

Taking the dainty fabric, Yuki blew his nose. "Thanks, mom," he murmured gratefully.

Rini… whose real name was Marina… nodded and turned her attention back to her identical twin sister, Miranda. The sisters were the loveliest and fairest of all the female elves in the realm and they were the daughters of one of the highest ranking nobles in the elven world. They were elegant and graceful, blessed with masses of shining golden hair, sparkling sapphire blue eyes and smooth, flawless alabaster skin that made them seem to glow from within.

"How is Akira?" asked Miranda, taking a sip of fragrant tea from a delicate china teacup decorated with pale pink sakura petals.

"Do not speak to me of him, Randa," Rini snapped, her blue eyes flashing with an anger that belied her lovely, innocent countenance.

At the sound of their mother's voice, Yuki and Hiro turned to look at their mother. Her attitude towards their younger brother did not surprise them, but it still saddened them, even after all these years. They were weary of her dismissal of Akira.

Miranda sighed and lowered her teacup. "Rini, stop it. I really wish you would stop treating him as though he were youkai filth. Start behaving as a mother _should_. Akira is a wonderful young elf with lovely manners. How he could turn out the way he did with his own mother hating him is beyond my comprehension."

Rini let loose an undignified snort. "How I could give birth to such a monster is _also_ beyond my comprehension."

As with her nephews, Miranda was also fed up with her twin's attitude concerning her youngest child. She slammed the teacup she held down onto the small table between them. Piece of delicate china and tea flew everywhere, covering her lap, the table and the floor.

_"Rini!"_ she exploded, jumping to her feet. "I said stop it! Despite of what you say, Akira is _no_ monster. He's a generous, sweet-tempered elf who was denied a loving mother! I don't know _how_ many times I told you to give him to me to raise-"

"What? And send my cursed child to live with my sister to infect her life? Nonsense! I _do_ hope you will appreciate the fact that I spared you the trouble of having to care for such a-"

Goaded beyond words, Miranda leaned over and slapped her sister hard across the face. Rini's head snapped back around and she stared disbelievingly up at her sister, her large blue eyes filling with tears.

But Miranda's heart was not softened. "I do not feel in the least bit sorry for you, so save me your pathetic dramatics," she hissed and resumed her seat. With steady hands, she began gathering up the pieces of teacup. "Sometimes I cannot believe I actually _shared_ a womb with you. You have no heart at all, Rini. It makes me sorry that we are sisters."

"You... you don't mean that!" Rini blubbered, and clutched at her chest. When Miranda gave her a dark look, she began to weep. "You're so cruel to me, Randa! I hate you! Yuki, come to mama!" She held out her arms to her eldest son and when he reached her, she grabbed him and wrapped her arms around him.

Miranda rolled her eyes. Hiro came over to her and began helping her gathering the shards of china. She smiled down at him. "Hiro, you're a wonderful young elf too. I'm sorry you have such a terrible mother," she said sweetly.

Hiro's cheeks flooded with color. "Aunt Miranda!" he gasped and ducked his dark head to hide his embarrassment. "Mom isn't a terrible mother. She's just-"

"Childish and cruel," Miranda finished briskly, dumping the china fragments on the table. "An elf should not be so, and _especially_ not to an innocent elfling. It's despicable."

Rini managed to recover enough to pull her face away from her son's chest and send a scowl in her sister's direction. "Innocent? Did you ever see that boy's face when he... when he turns into that... _that thing?_"

This time is was Hiro who turned on Rini. He tossed the teacup shards on the table with the rest of the pile and rose to his full height. "That is enough, _mother_," he ground out angrily. "What happened to Akira was not his fault. He was born like that! Can't you just stop _hating him_?" Hiro yelled and stormed out of the room.

A heavy silence weighed down on the three remaining elves. At long last, after Miranda had managed to compose herself, she poured another cup of tea, took a sip, lay it back down and sighed. "Well, this has been quite a lovely visit. I must come back and see you all again soon." Another sip. "I shall go see Akira in a few minutes, but I must finish this lovely cup of tea. What flavor is it?" She directed her question at Yuki, who was still holding his sniffling mother and looking very uncomfortable.

"Orange and jasmine," he told her with some relief at the change of subject.

Miranda nodded and took yet another sip. "Quite lovely," she said appreciatively.

Rini dried her eyes and sat up. "I meant to ask you," she said, reaching for her own cup, "how is your son doing? Is he keeping on the right side of the law for a change?"

"Mom!" Yuki interjected, his fair face turning bright red. He glanced at his aunt with a horrified look on his face. "Aunt Miranda, I'm so sorry-"

A vapid smile appeared on Miranda's lovely face. "It's fine, my dear boy," Miranda said airily and waved a dismissive hand. "Gil is doing well and actually, he recently completed Slayer basic training."

"Wow, that's great," Yuki said with a smile. "Where's he been stationed?"

"He's stationed in England, which is a comfort to me. It's a dangerous job so I hear, and having him close to me makes me feel that much better. I'd rather have him living a life of luxury with me in London, but what can one do? This is the life he wanted." She smiled at her nephew. "Oh! By the way, I must mention this. It's rather exciting news, although I haven't told anyone. My dear Gil has fallen in love! Isn't that simply divine?"

"Simply," murmured Rini with a yawn. "Is the girl plain or ugly?"

Miranda refused to allow her sister's nasty reply to dampen her spirits. "Gil says she's absolutely the most wonderful girl in the world! I can't wait to meet the young lady. He says that she's quite lovely and graceful."

"Well," Rini said with a trace of malice, "let's hope he doesn't run her off. We all know about those criminal types. Besides- and I hate to say it- the poor boy isn't anywhere _near_ as handsome as my Yuki." She turned and gazed adoringly at her eldest child. "There is no male on earth, elf or human that is as breathtakingly beautiful as my son. Don't you agree, Randa?"

"Oh yes, Rini. You are quite right. Yuki is the most exquisite male I have ever laid eyes on." Miranda paused and Yuki saw that she was shaking with fury. Glittering pools of icy blue rage settled on Rini. Through gritted teeth Miranda said, "But that is _no_ excuse to insult my son. Gil may not have Yuki's devastating good-looks, but he, like Hiro _and _Akira, is a gentleman and worth any deserving female's time."

Rini's blue eyes widened innocently. "Why are you bringing Hiro into this?"

"Because, you foolish twit, I've noticed time and again that the only one of your children that you ever seem to take notice of is Yuki."

"You lie! I do too take notice of Hiro!" cried Rini petulantly.

Miranda sneered. "If you will pardon my language... _bullshit_," she bit out. She stood and after she had gathered her things, headed for the door. As she reached the sliding doors, she turned to glance back over her shoulder at Yuki, who had risen too. "I'm so sorry, my dear boy. I should have paid more attention to what my worthless sister was doing to the three of you. I wish I had taken the three of you from her and raised you myself. Rini does not deserve to be your mother." With that, she left the room.

She found Hiro pacing agitatedly outside, but he ceased once he saw his aunt.

"I apologize for my mother, Aunt Miranda," he said regretfully. "Yuki and I both hate it when she says those dreadful things about our brother."

Miranda nodded and took her nephew by the arm. "It's alright, Hiroshi. I know your mother's streak of cruelty all too well. Now then, take me to Akira, if you don't mind." She grinned brightly at him and he returned with a winsome smile of his own.

When they reached the house, he led her upstairs where Akira was lying in bed, reading. He looked up from his book, pushed his glasses up further on his nose and blinked up at his brother and the newcomer.

"Aunt Miranda!" he cried softly, a welcoming smile on his face.

Miranda, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, rushed to him and enfolded him in a warm embrace. "How are you, my sweet elfling? I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too," he said against her neck. He held her for a moment then pulled away. "I'm alright. Recovering slowly. But enough about me. How are you and Gil?"

"We're fine, my love. He's a slayer now and stationed only two hours away from his doting mama." She laughed. "I'm glad he's so close. I'd hate to think of him traipsing all over the world, getting himself into dangerous situations."

Akira grinned. "Well, that's just part of the job, Aunt Miranda. But if he's got a good team with him, then you don't need to worry so."

"I'm afraid I'll always worry about my baby. That's what mothers do, don't they?" She smiled then grimaced when she realized the tactlessness of her remark. Akira's face fell and he looked away, but she scooped him up in her arms again. "After the "incident" with that human, I asked your mother if I could raise you, Akira. She didn't want me to, but I continued to pester her. Even though your father refused to let you go, thus denying me the chance to adopt you as my son, I would love it if you could look on me as your mother." She rocked him gently. "I've always loved you, you know. You could come live with me, if you wish."

Green eyes regarded her solemnly. "You... would have adopted me, Aunt Miranda? Really?"

She nodded, then leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Really. Think about it, okay, darling? Aunt Miranda is feeling tired after having to deal with your troublesome mother. I swear that woman becomes more of a pain in the ass every time I see her."

Miranda stayed for a few more minutes longer then left, after telling Hiro that she would be back the following day for another visit after she got some rest and shopping done. He was agreeable to that and thanked her for raising his brother's spirits. She replied that it was all her pleasure to do so.

oooooooooooooooooooo

After three days of sightseeing, Gil decided to be brave and took Kagome out to a club he liked in Piccadilly. Everything was going swimmingly; Kagome even allowed him to drag her out onto the dance floor. But as the music got more energetic, so did Gil... and his hands. Gil was so carried away by the sensual, heavy beat that without thinking he pulled her to him, and allowed his hands to roam freely all over her body. He didn't realize that Kagome was struggling to free herself until she shoved his hands off of her and pushed her way through the crowd.

Thoroughly infuriated, Kagome raced out of the club and onto the crowded sidewalk. The memory of Gil's hands on her made her tremble and a little breathless. How dare he touch her like that! What the hell was he thinking?

"Wait! Kagome, wait a minute!" Gil was by her side in an instant. "Why did you run off?" he asked, sounding a little hurt.

Kagome turned on him angrily. "I think you know why," she spat.

Gil sighed. "Because I touched you?" She nodded and he did likewise. "I see." He led her to an outdoor café a little ways down the street and once they were seated and had placed orders for drinks, he spoke. "I'm sorry about that. Wanna a fag?"

Her gaze jerked up to his face. "Excuse me?" she asked, alarmed.

He grinned and held out his gold cigarette case. "You know, a cig, a ciggy, a cigarette, a smoke, a cancer stick, a-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," she retorted coldly and accepted one of his cigarettes. "Thank you."

His grin got wider as he lit her cigarette, then his own. "You certainly are a lively one, aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have plenty of spirit, spunk, pep-"

She glared furiously at him. "Look, enough with the adjectives, okay? Damn, that's annoying..."

The irritation on her face was too much for him and he let loose a hearty laugh. The look in her eyes grew dangerous and he ceased laughing. "I'm sorry, really I am. It's just that you make me laugh-"

"I can see that," she muttered in clipped tones.

Gil shook his head. "No, no, it's nothing like that at all. I'm not laughing at you, love. It's just that I'm not used to seeing a spark of life in you. Do you mind if I speak candidly?" he asked of her. She shook her head and he went on. "At work, you're so closed off from everybody. There's the occasional burst of anger, but even that is controlled. I've always longed to see you as you are naturally, not as a woman who holds her shield up high so that nothing and no one can see past it. Do you see what I mean? I just want to see the real you, not what you want the rest of us to see."

Kagome sat there, immobile. During his little speech, Gil had leaned forward, his grey eyes staring hard into hers and she had the uncomfortable feeling that he was trying to hypnotize her. Thankfully, their waitress arrived with their drinks and broke the spell. "I don't know what you're talking about," she informed him coolly and sipped at her ice cold beverage.

He stubbed out his cigarette, but continued to stare into her eyes. "Do I repulse you?" he asked suddenly.

She nearly choked on her gin and tonic. "What? Of course not," she managed to say. "Anyone can see that you're a very good looking guy."

Taking a drink from his glass, Gil sat back and regarded her with interest. "You think so? Well, thank you, Kagome." He was silent for a moment, lit another cigarette and then asked, "Are you a lesbian, then?"

This time, Kagome _did_ choke on her drink. "What... the hell?" she gasped. "No! No, I'm not! Oh, for god's sake, what the hell kind of question is that?"

Relief flashed across his handsome face and he sent a charming smile her way. "Well, that's good to know. I just thought I should ask just in case you happened to be-" The moment was growing more awkward by the second and in desperation, he raised a hand and swept the back of his hand across his forehead. "Whew! Glad that's over, eh?"

"You're insane," she told him flatly. "Why are you asking me such weird questions? Damn, I _never_ should have come to London with you. What the hell was I thinki-"

"Then you're in love with someone else."

Kagome ceased her rant and stared wide-eyed at him. "Excuse me?"

All in an instant his good humor and smiling face were gone, replaced by a grim, pained look. Gil took a strong pull of his drink and eyed her squarely. "This man that you constantly think about. He hurt you and yet you still love him. Why is that?"

"I fail to see how _that_ is any of your business." She fumbled into her pants pocket and pulled out a crumpled pack of cigarettes. But Gil snatched it away and tossed it onto the ground before offering her one from his cigarette case.

"Let me just say," he said quietly, offering her his lighter, "that from the moment I saw you, you _became_ my business."

She was disquieted by the look in his eyes and for a split second, she wished that her swords were there with her. "So you're saying that you're some kind of psycho stalker?"

Blushing furiously, he shook his head. "No, I'm not a stalker, nor am I a psycho." His smoky gaze regarded her for a moment. "I have to admit that it's a little embarrassing to explain, though."

"Let's hear it," she demanded coldly.

"As you wish." Gil leaned back in his chair and took a drag off his cigarette. "About five years ago, my mum sent me down to the corner store to buy her favorite fashion magazine for her. Anyway, on the way back to the house, I casually flipped through it just to see if any of the girls in there took my fancy. Well, one did take my fancy and that's not all she took." His eyes seemed to glow in his face. "The girl I saw was a lovely black-haired Japanese woman, surrounded by three rather extraordinarily handsome blokes. She was a demon slayer, the article said... but that was all I was able to absorb at that moment." He tapped ash from his cigarette onto the ground. "Since that day, I have never found anyone as beautiful as you, Kagome. I ran back to the store and bought my own copy so I could stare at you all day. Eventually, I was able to peel my eyes off you and actually read the article. But you really had me hooked from that day forward."

Twice in the space of an hour had this man managed to leave her unable to move or speak. "You mean... after all this time...?"

Smiling, Gil nodded. "Yep. I either have the world's biggest crush on you, or..."

"Or?" she prompted.

"Or else I'm hopelessly in love with you."

ooo

The ride back to his townhouse was silent. James admitted them and Kagome immediately went to bed, but not to sleep. When everyone in the house was asleep, Kagome crept down the stairs with her suitcases and snuck out of the house. She hailed a taxi and after dumping a wad of cash into the cabbie's hands, demanded that he take her back to Horningsham.

A week later, Gil returned, but when he tried to speak to her privately, she put him off, saying that she had paperwork to do and escaped to her office. Even though he made numerous attempts to talk to her, every single time she pushed him away.

Nearly a month passed and a new crop of poorly ranked slayers fresh from boot camp arrived. Unlike the previous group, this bunch came in, happy and eager to learn from the legendary Lieutenant Higurashi, but Kagome had a feeling that they failed purposely just to be able meet her. These kids were starry-eyed from the moment she appeared to welcome them to Horningsham. Unlike the first group, they hung onto every word that fell from her mouth.

This whole situation not only served to boost Kagome's wilting ego, but it also gave her an excuse to stay away from Gil Marsten. Or rather, stay away from him as much as she could. Gil, it turned out, had come to the decision to stick as close to Kagome as possible. In response to his persistence, Kagome allowed him near her, but always managed to have someone nearby, so that a private conversation could not occur between herself and her lengthy sergeant.

At first, Gil appeared to take her keeping him at arms' length well, but she began to get the feeling that it infuriated and frustrated him. He began to smoke heavily and his eyes, those normally bright and happy grey eyes, had darkened and fixed intently on her every time she came near him. All in all, it was rather an unsettling state of affairs. Kagome supposed that she could allow him five or ten minutes to speak his mind, but she didn't quite dare. After two disastrous and painful episodes that had torn her heart to shreds, she couldn't bring herself to allow a third man into her life, no matter how handsome or well-bred he was. Or how often and passionately he proclaimed his love for her.

And too, there was the matter of Hiro. She had written to him periodically, but all her letters went unanswered. With a heavy heart, she decided that he wanted nothing to do with her either, and therefore she needed to move on. It hurt terribly, knowing that the only person outside of her family that she trusted completely, wished to end their friendship. There was no one else to turn to with her troubles.

It took a few days before she actually stopped thinking about Hiro, but it helped that she heaped piles of paperwork on herself. Her sergeants and corporals were all forced to take the young slayers out at night while she manned the command post and worked.

Nearly a month had passed in this manner. Kagome itched to go on the hunt, but if she gave into the urge, she knew that Gil would find a way to be alone with her, and that she did not want. But the amount of work began to weigh on her and one morning, the slayers returned to find Kagome passed out on the floor of the station.

Seeing her still figure on the floor, Gil bulled his way through the crowd and made his way to her side. After checking her vital signs, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her away to her office and lay her down on the couch. After reassuring everyone that she would be alright, he shut the door behind him and knelt down beside her.

A moment later, her eyes fluttered open. They seemed to focus on his face then flew open wide. "Gil! What are you doing here?" she demanded, sitting straight up and pushing herself as far away from him as she could.

A large hand shot out and caught hold of her wrist. "We found you lying on the floor," he said quietly, his eyes dark with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she snapped. She tried to jerk her arm out of his grip, but found that his hold on her was unbreakable. "Let go of me," she hissed.

He shook his dark blond head. "No. Not until you listen to me."

"Sure, I'll listen, but it better not be about anything personal. If that's the case, then you can just walk right back out of my office."

"You know damn well that what I have to say to you is personal," Gil growled, his voice shaking with emotion. "And what's more, you're going to stay right where you are and listen to every word I say. You can even struggle all you want, but you'll never break my hold on you. Got it?"

They glared at each other for a moment while Kagome tested his claim. To her surprise, she found that could not break his grip on her one bit. That's when she decided to lash out at him with her other arm. Her clenched fist _would_ have landed perfectly against his jaw, except that he managed to dodge the blow. Dodged it so quickly, in fact, that his movements were a blur to her eyes.

"What the-?" She jerked back, completely startled.

Releasing her arm, Gil righted himself and rose, towering over her. "Forgive me. I never meant for you to see that," he said and turned to go.

"Wait!" she cried and jumped to her feet. But he was gone.

ooo

They did not speak again until a few weeks later. Kagome was on the hunt when she came across a young slayer who had managed to get separated from his group. She found him as he cowered by the trunk of a large oak tree, whimpering softly. When she asked him why he was scared, he told her that he could hear all kinds of creepy sounds, like the low growls of demons that were sniffing around looking for food.

Suddenly, a large demon leapt out from the underbrush and headed straight for them. The slayer lost his head. He shrieked in terror, ran towards Kagome and upon reaching her, wrapped his arms about her waist and pinned her left arm against her body, refusing to release her.

"Damn it, let go!" Kagome cried, twisting her body so she could reach him and throw him off. But the young man only held on tighter and sobbed hysterically against her back.

_"Don't leave me!"_ he screamed, squeezing her body tighter. _"Don't let me die!"_

"Get off!" roared Kagome. She managed to get one of her swords loose just in time. The demon lunged at them and she swung at it, slicing it across the chest.

_"I'm gonna die! Oh god, I'm gonna die!"_ the young man wailed, clutching on to Kagome with a death grip.

"You fool, if you don't get off me, we're _both_ gonna die!" Kagome hissed at him, trying ineffectively to pry herself out of his arms. All the while, she was attempting to fend off the demon, which was now pretty pissed off due to the wound on its torso. And without a free hand to touch her earpiece in order to call for help, Kagome began to feel hopelessness creep up her spine.

Then a thought hit her. Gil! Now would be the perfect time to prove once and for all that he could read minds. Clearing her mind, she sent out the message, _"Gil, help me!"_

The demon swung at them. Kagome threw her weight back against the clinging boy. He was taken by surprise and they fell on the ground together, with her landing on top of him. She breathed a sigh of relief. They'd gotten out of the way just in time to miss a very nasty demise by razor-sharp claw. Her relief was momentary, however, for the creature reared up, its clawed paws poised to come down and shred them to ribbons. The slayer under her fainted and Kagome was finally able to grab her other sword just as the demon brought its claws down...

A dark object shot of from the black forest. It appeared in front of her as if by magic and in doing so, shielded her from the demon's sight. By the rays of milky moonlight, Kagome watched with amazement as the figure move at a blazing speed as moonlight caught glints of metal from the figure's sword at odd intervals. At last, the demon let loose a loud groan and toppled over onto the ground and moved no more. The figure turned and approached Kagome, who nearly let out a sob.

Gil sank down on one knee and reached out for her. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, his fingertips brushing lightly against her cheek.

"You heard me then?"

He stared at her for a moment then nodded. "Yes. Loud and clear. I would have come sooner, but I wanted you to call for my assistance. You very nearly waited too long," he told her reproachfully.

"Well, excuse me." Kagome was silent for a minute then asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

His face was instantly guarded. "Tell you what?" he inquired innocently.

She sighed with exasperation. "You _know_ what. That you're an elf."

"Am I, indeed? How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Oh please, credit me with _some_ intelligence! I've only spent that last several years of my life with three of them! Besides, tell me what human has the ability to move as fast as you did just now?"

He looked down, then back up into her face. A slow, rueful grin lifted the corners of his mouth. "Alright, you've caught me... in more ways than one. Um, sorry, forget I said that. Yes, I _am_ an elf; leastways, I'm only half elf. My mum is an elf. The other parental unit, _a.k.a. my bastard father_, is human. Great shame, that. Being human isn't all that great."

"Isn't it? I'm human too, you know. Anyway, I guess your gift is the ability to read minds. Am I right?"

Gil nodded. "Yep. Honestly, I was afraid to tell you that I was an elf because I enjoyed seeing the look on your face every time I showed up out of the blue with the things you needed at that moment." He chuckled softly. "You really are a very charming girl."

"Whatever. It was very disconcerting what you did." Kagome got up and brushed off the seat of her pants. "For the life of me, I couldn't figure out how you did it."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Gil replied apologetically. He bent down, grabbed the unconscious boy off the ground and slung him over one broad shoulder. "But as I said, I kept the knowledge to myself mostly for my own amusement."

"Mostly?"

He nodded yet again. "Yes. I also kept quiet about my lineage because I didn't want you to confuse me with _him._"

It was Kagome's turn to be wary. "Him? What are you talking about?" She moved forward in an attempt to put some distance between them, but found herself being held back by one powerful hand.

"Yes, _him._ You know who _he_ is. The blond elf you went about with. Yamadera Yuki."

"My, my," Kagome muttered sarcastically, "you even put his name in the correct order. Bravo."

Gil yanked her around to face him. "You're in love with him, aren't you? And don't bother to lie to me. I can read your thoughts as clearly as words on the pages of an open book." His gaze hardened. "Well? Are you still in love with him?"

Kagome snatched her arm out of his grasp. "Despite of what you've said before, my personal life is _none_ of your business!" She turned and began to walk away.

But Gil wouldn't have that. He dropped the unconscious slayer unceremoniously on the ground and rushed after Kagome. Once he reached her, he grabbed her by the arms, swung her around to face him then crushed her to him, delivering a brutal kiss on her startled lips.

"I told you," he hissed against her mouth, "that I made you my business a long time ago." Without a thought, he wrenched her head back and began biting his way down her neck. Once he'd wrestled her to the ground, he got on top of her and pressed his body down on her much smaller one. "I've wanted you for so long," he whispered hotly in her ear. "Every time I saw you in a magazine or heard about you, I hoped against hope that you hadn't married _him_. And now that I have you, I have to make you mine. Don't you see that? Don't you see how right we are together? I love you, Kagome. I adore you." His large hands fumbled with her clothing, but they paused when he realized that she had long since stopped fighting.

When he raised his head to look down at her, his heart seemed to stop beating. Kagome lay there beneath him, eyes staring sightlessly above her at the night sky, her face devoid of emotion. Only her lips and chest moved, otherwise Gil would have believed her to be dead.

"Kagome?" He leaned down in order to hear her whispered words, but frowned when he discovered that the words sounded nothing more than gibberish. And still, she remained motionless on the ground. He tried to rouse her, to get her to respond to him, but she did neither and he began to grow frightened.

"Oh god, what have I done? Sweetheart? Kagome? Baby?" He shook her gently, all the while trying to get a glimpse into her mind. At last, he got through, but did not like what he saw. In her mind ran a stream of images, all consisting of black-haired male's face whose emotions ran the gamut of fervent passion to raging fury. Gil touched Kagome's head, but quickly snatched his hand back and moved quickly away. What he'd just seen go through her thoughts had left him extremely shaken.

Gil had caught a glimpse of a violent attack... from Kagome's point of view. He saw the black-haired man looming over her; he felt Kagome's body being pinned down... and he heard words, not unlike the one's he'd just whispered to her, had streamed from the man's mouth. Worst of all, he had felt her body being violated in the worst possible way. No wonder she hadn't wanted him to touch her! Kagome, that strong, independent young woman, had been raped.

With a trembling hand, he reached for his earpiece and called for help. Within moment, Sergeant Blair and his team were running through the woods towards them. Blair was visibly relieved to see Gil and explained that part of his team had gotten lost.

"That silly boy," Blair complained, "was supposed to bring up the rear, but I turn around later and he's gone. He'll be disciplined when we get him back to the station."

"Don't bother about that," Gil told him. "Relieve him of duty then send him back home to his mother where he belongs." He dropped down beside Kagome's body and scooped her up into his arms. "He nearly got Kag-, I mean, the Lieutenant killed because of his incompetence. You missed it, hearing him cry like a baby."

Blair instructed two other males in his squad to pick up the unconscious slayer then went over to where Gil stood holding Kagome. "Dear lord, is she alright? I mean, she didn't get hurt or anything?"

"No, no, she's fine. Just exhausted, is all." Gil nearly winced. He really hated to lie, but he couldn't let Blair know what exactly had gone on here. At least there were no witnesses to what he had almost tried to do to her. _That_ would have been difficult to explain away, adding to his guilt over attacking her the way he did. "She had to fight doubly hard to keep the demon from taking a chunk out of 'em, because the fool there was clinging onto her body like a parasite. Look here Blair, I'm going to get her back home and into bed where she belongs."

"Alright, you do that. Meanwhile, I'll wait for this blighter to come round and then ask him what the bloody hell he was doing getting himself lost." Blair nodded at Gil, then he and his group moved away, disappearing once more into the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 9

_"Shitshitshit!"_ Gil whispered anxiously to himself. He had brought Kagome back to her cottage and laid her down on her couch, but there was no change in her condition. She remained quite still, her eyes staring fixedly up at the ceiling.

"Oh hell, what am I gonna do?" he whispered to the room. He began to pace back and forth, all the while wringing his hands. "Damn, I never meant... I never... _shit!_"

He stopped pacing and dropped to his knees beside the couch, and clasped his hands to his chest. "Mother, please help me!" he cried softly, as the panic seized him. He was scared; not only because of what he had very nearly done to Kagome, but also because she had not moved a muscle for nearly an hour since he shoved her to ground. "Please, mum, _I need you_!"

As soon as the last word left his lips, the room began to darken, the lights above flickering rapidly until they finally went out. Gil lifted his head. Before him materialized a soft, pale gold light whose rays gently pierced the darkness around him.

"Mum," he breathed, as the light began to take the shape of a woman. It was his mother, whose sleek, curvaceous shape appeared first, followed by her face, then lastly, her glorious mane of golden hair.

The glimmering apparition reached for him. _"Gil, darling," _said the radiant Miranda as she smiled lovingly down at her kneeling son. But her expression changed when she saw the guilt-stricken look on his face. _"What's wrong, beloved?" _Her eyes shifted from him to the figure on the sofa beside him. _"Oh, Gil! What's happened?"_

Gil choked back a sob and hurriedly explained what had occurred. The ghostly figure of Miranda glided over to where Kagome lay and placed a misty hand over the girl's eyes. Kagome's body instantly relaxed and her eyes slid shut. She fell into a deep sleep.

_"Is this the young woman who stole your heart, Gil?"_ the she-elf asked of her son as she gently stroked Kagome's hair.

"Yes, mum. This is Kagome."

Miranda smiled. _"She's lovely, my dear,"_ she said and once again placed her hand on Kagome's forehead. A second later, however, she jerked her hand back as though she had been burned for she had glimpsed what her son had seen earlier. _"Oh, that monster! How could he do such a wicked thing to this poor child?" _

Gil nodded gravely. "Yes, I saw that too. That makes me feel even worse about what I've done, mum. How can I _possibly_ make up for my incredibly foolish behavior? What do I say to her?"

His mother shook her golden head. _"Don't fret about it, beloved"_ she told him. As she spoke, she passed a transparent hand over Kagome's face. _"When she awakens, she won't remember anything after you rescued her." _She paused and eyed her son thoughtfully. _"I know you never meant her any harm, but darling, please try to restrain yourself the next time you find yourself aroused like that. You want her to trust you, but how can you achieve that end when you pounce on the poor girl every chance you get?" _

He hung his head. "Forgive me, mum. I never meant to hurt her..." He paused, then his words fell from his lips in a rush. "It's just that... well, I'm in love with her and I want her so badly and I hate Yuki because he has her heart and he doesn't know how lucky he is and-"

The shimmering apparition held up a hand. _"Whoa! Hold on there a moment, boy. Yuki? You don't mean Rini's son, Yuki?"_

"Yes, that's exactly who I'm speaking of." Gil stared angrily up at his mother. "Kagome's in love with that damned fool, but it's a plain as day he doesn't feel the same about her. How am I supposed to compete with him? He's so bloody perfect and I'm... I'm not." His shoulders slumped dejectedly and he bowed his head. "Perhaps if I was a pure-blooded elf like him, she would like me."

_"Don't you say that!"_ admonished his mother severely. _"You are every bit as handsome as that boy and if I may so myself, far better mannered than him. I love him; he's my nephew, but I've heard of how he behaves when he's not around his mother and let me tell you, I would prefer to have my half-human son over that pure-blood elf any day. If he's not careful, he'll bring shame on his family."_

With a groan, Gil covered his face with his hands. "But haven't I done that to you already? I've been arrested for pinching beer, bubblegum and crisps, for crying out loud-"

Miranda waved his words away with an impatient hand. _"So? What does that matter? Mere trifles. At least you don't treat women like pieces of meat and then ruthlessly discard them when you don't want them any longer. You're a gentleman, Gil, and that alone speaks volumes."_

The tall young man kneeling on the floor doubled over and began to weep loudly. "You don't understand, mum! I'm _not_ a gentleman! I nearly r-raped her! I tackled her to the ground- oh god, I'm an animal just like him! _An animal!_" His body shook violently with his heart-wrenching sobs.

Seeing her son so miserable made Miranda's heart ache fiercely. She knelt before him and placed her hand on his head. Embracing him was impossible in the form she was in, but she could at least lend him some of her peace. _"Here now, don't cry. Ah, my sweet, sweet angel, I want so much to hold you and take away your pain. But you didn't mean to do what you did. I know you didn't. You love this girl, but you don't know the right way to express your feelings."_

Lifting his head, Gil sniffed. He could feel his anguish lessening, much to his relief. "It still doesn't change the fact that I forced myself on her." His gaze shifted upwards to look into his mother's face. "I couldn't help myself, though. She wouldn't admit to being love with Yuki, but I know she is! I can see him in her thoughts and she knows I can read her mind. Why would she continue to deny her feelings for him? She knows I'm wild for her, but she doesn't seem to care about that at all. I'm as jealous as hell because she doesn't feel anything for me even though I've tried really hard to get her to like me, but it seems like I'm always doing something wrong because she always keeps me at arms' length." He took a deep breath and then sighed resignedly. "It's just so damned frustrating wanting someone who won't give you the time of day. I just don't know what to do."

His mother's gauzy figure wavered slightly then came back into focus. _"I have to go now. Sweetheart, all I can tell you is that you need to be patient with this young lady. Be her friend, first and foremost and use your gift to help her, to be attuned to her at all times. That's all she needs right now. When the time is right, you'll know it and she will let you in." _Miranda smiled down at her son, as her image began to fade. _"Goodbye, my love. I'll be home soon."_

"Goodbye, mum. Thank you." After the image of his mother had vanished, Gil got to his feet. For a few silent moments, he watched Kagome. The lights flickered back on, but he went quickly to the wall and turned them off. Faintly, moonlight shone in through a couple of windows at the other end of the living room, but Gil did not need that light to see her slim form shiver slightly. As one with elven blood, Gil could see quite well in the dark.

He made his way into her bedroom, found a blanket and brought it back into the living room, where he covered her with the warm material. He then took a seat in a nearby armchair and sat facing her. Once he had settled comfortably in the chair, he continued to watch her in the semi-darkness until his eyes grew too heavy to remain open.

ooo

When Kagome awoke at last, she found Gil sitting in the armchair across from her, fast asleep. She sat up slowly, testing to see if she would feel light-headed or groggy. When neither sensation, nor indeed any other disagreeable feeling presented themselves, she sighed with relief.

"How are you feeling?" asked a solemn voice from the direction of the armchair.

Kagome froze and looked over at him. She frowned. Was he looking just a wee bit anxious? she wondered. "I'm fine," she said aloud and pushing the blanket off of her, swung her legs over the side of the couch. "If you don't mind, could you tell me what happened last night? I'm afraid I don't seem to recall very much."

Gil obliged, but tactfully left out the part where he had attempted to maul her. "The young man is being sent home, naturally. After his half-witted actions last night, I'm surprised he didn't hang himself in shame, the tiresome little twat," he grumbled irritably.

"Good riddance," agreed Kagome. "Thank you, by the way, for coming to the rescue. I thought we were goners there for a moment."

"Not at all," Gil said, shaking his head. He yawned, then got up to leave. "You don't need to thank me, Kagome. I was just doing my job, that's all."

She rose with him and walked with him to the front door. When she opened it, the cool morning air smacked her in the face and gladly she breathed it in, suddenly feeling better than she had in a long time. "I'm allowed to thank you at least, right? I, for one, am _very_ thankful to still be among the living."

The sergeant chuckled. "As am I. Life is so much more interesting with you in it, Kagome." He gave her a quick salute and a wink, then took himself off, whistling a cheerful tune.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miranda was happily ensconced in her nephews' house, in the kitchen, whistling a cheerful tune and making dinner. She was browning some meat in a skillet when Yuki walked in. "Hi there, handsome!" she chirped sunnily. "I hope you don't mind, but I told your brothers that I would cook some dinner for the three of you."

The fair elf, who looked so much like herself, smiled gratefully back at her. "Thanks, Aunt Miranda. That would be great."

"Oh, it's the least I could do. Hiro does most of the cooking I hear, so I thought I would give him a break for a change. Would you like some tea, sweetheart?" She indicated the tea kettle on the stove.

He shook his head. "No, thanks, aunt. I was just coming in here for a beer, if that's okay."

Miranda chuckled. "It's your house, love, and you're well over the legal drinking age."

"I've been well over the legal drinking age for a long time now," remarked Yuki a trifle ruefully. "It's somewhat depressing."

"Don't feel that way, darling. At least when you _really_ start getting up in age, no one will even know. You'll have that pretty face for as long as you live." She winked at her grimacing nephew. "So... how have _you_ been doing, young man?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Hmm." Miranda looked askance at him. In a casual voice she asked, "Are you seeing anyone? Are you ready to settle down and start a family?" She laughed when she caught a glimpse of his bright red face. "Oh, I see. You've found a lovely young woman but you don't want to introduce her to your mother. I don't blame you one bit."

Yuki reached up and ran a hand through his bright yellow hair. "Well, actually, I'm not seeing anyone, Aunt Miranda. At least, I _was_ interested in someone a while back, but-"

"But?" prompted Miranda.

"But... I suffered a moment of total brainlessness and let her go," Yuki finished with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, I see. I gather you must have been in love with this woman, then."

He nodded and drank deeply from his beer bottle. "Insanely in love with her. I still am. I _would _go look for her and try to make things right between us, but I have no clue where she might be. Her mother said she didn't know either, which is strange since Kagome tells her mother pretty much everything."

_So Yuki's young lady was Kagome._ This wasn't a good thing, Miranda thought morosely. Yuki _and_ her son were in love with the same woman and while she didn't want to cause her beautiful nephew any pain, Miranda would not hesitate to brush him aside for the sake of her son, whom she felt deserved Kagome more. Not that she didn't care for her eldest nephew; far from it. She did indeed care about Yuki, no matter how clouded his past was or how reprehensible his behavior toward women was. But she needed, _as a mother_, to further the interests of her offspring. Besides, Yuki had already had his chance with Kagome.

Yuki began explaining about what had occurred between himself and Kagome to his aunt, who listened with the utmost interest. The story he told was heart-breaking, but Miranda knew that the final outcome had been his own fault. To throw away a wonderful young woman such as Kagome was foolish. But at least Yuki had had the decency to admit just _how_ foolish his actions had been.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get the chance to apologize to your young lady one day," Miranda murmured vaguely as she began to chop some onions.

To her dismay, Yuki gave her a sad smile. It nearly broke her heart to see this beautiful young elf so wretched. For a moment, she wanted to admit to the poor boy that she knew where Kagome was, but then she recalled her son's poor, pitiful face and quickly stiffened her resolve. Her boy deserved to be happy, damn it, and even if it meant withholding information vital to Yuki's love life and breaking his heart in the process, she would make certain that Gil would be given the chance to win over the girl he so desperately loved.

"I hope so," Yuki said, his long fingers absently fondling his beer bottle. "I've never met a woman like her before. I don't see how that idiot Inuyasha could have lived with himself after he treated her like dirt, then dismissed her as coldly as he did." He took a swig of his beer. "He hurt her terribly, from what I've been told."

The knife in Miranda's hand ceased its chopping motion and the she-elf eyed her nephew with narrowed, icy blue eyes. _Inuyasha? _Was this Inuyasha that evil black-haired man she had seen in Kagome's memory? "Who," inquired Miranda in a deathly quiet voice, "is Inuyasha?"

Yuki gave her a brief description of Inuyasha, which seemed to exonerate him from the role of Kagome's ebony headed rapist, but despite his innocence in that area, Miranda felt troubled anyway. Would this individual try to win Kagome back, too? _Oh no, no, no... _this could not happen. It would _not_ happen. There must not be yet another impediment to her son's happiness, she thought, feeling her maternal protectiveness for her son flare wildly. Kagome _would_ be his, even if she had to cast every spell in the Elven tongue to make it so.

"Are you alright, Aunt Miranda?"

Miranda started. "Of course, my boy. Why do you ask?" She did not look at him, and resumed chopping, which seemed to have streak of viciousness in its movements that had not been there previously.

Yuki's green gaze rested on her hands. "Your knuckles are white," he remarked simply.

She looked down and saw that indeed the knuckles of her right hand were white from gripping the handle of the knife so hard. "Goodness me, so they are," she said with a short nervous laugh and set down the knife, then proceeded to flex her hand a few times gingerly. "I guess I should stop for a moment then. I don't usually prepare my own meals, you know."

"Would you like me to do that for you?" Yuki set down his beer and held out his hand for the knife.

Graciously, Miranda allowed him to take over. She helped herself to a beer and sat down at the kitchen table to drink and watch her nephew as he finished chopping the vegetables. Yuki really _was_ devastatingly beautiful, she thought to herself, taking a sip of her brew. But so was her son. He was just as pleasurable to look at as his cousin was. The only real difference was that Gil had a more masculine appeal, while Yuki's looks were delicate, feminine almost, with an insubstantial, ethereal quality. One could only imagine the stir he would have caused had he been born a female.

She took another sip and her mind went promptly back to Kagome's attacker. From what she had caught a glimpse of in the young woman's memory, it was a man with jet-black hair, a set of impressive shoulders and a pair of hands that possessed a brutish, feral strength. That in itself was rather curious, for while the man had used his strength to hurt her, the words that fell from his lips had expressed his undying love for her. But those words of adoration meant little to Miranda. It was obvious that the vicious man had no qualms about using his power to subdue Kagome into a state of helplessness. _Monstrous fiend! _She would find the beast and give him what he deserved.

ooooooooooooo

After a few more hours of restful sleep, Kagome took a shower, got dressed and headed off to work. On the way over, Kagome was joined by Gil, who seemed to materialize out of nowhere. She said nothing as he fell into step beside her, but after a few minutes of silence she said, "If you meant to go for a run, then by all means, please do. You don't need to walk with me."

Gil lit a cigarette with an amused look on his face. "I don't feel much like running today, if you don't mind," he said with a grin. "No, I rather prefer to take in _all_ this lovely scenery." His twinkling blue eyes swept over her, informing her wordlessly that he was interested in looking at something other than the trees.

Kagome was instantly scarlet and trained her eyes on the road ahead of her. "The English countryside has always appealed to me," she managed to say at last. "It's very pretty; so lush and green. I'm glad I came here."

The sergeant sensed that he was making her uncomfortable yet again, in an attempt to compliment her on her loveliness. He sighed inwardly. "Yes, England is rather beautiful, although I much prefer the warm seasons to the cool. Spring and summer are decidedly the best part of life on this sparkling isle, in my opinion." He began to expand on the subject and as he did so, he noticed that Kagome began to relax in his presence. By the time they reached the station, she seemed completely at ease with him.

He marveled at the change in Kagome, who even bade him a friendly goodbye as she went into her office. His mother had been right! All he needed to do was keep the conversation on neutral ground and by Jove, it worked! They hadn't spoken like that _ever_, in his recollection. He was always either embarrassing her by dragging his feelings for her into the conversation or simply just talking about himself.

Gil snorted. What arrogant little wanker he was turning out to be! No wonder she wanted nothing to do with him. Sitting down behind his desk, he shut his eyes for a moment and listened for her thoughts. A moment later, he was happy that he had done so. It was a short burst, but when she thought of him just now, it had been with the friendliest of feelings.

His eyes opened and he smiled to himself. When he saw his mum next, he would take her out for an indecently expensive dinner and a night at the opera to thank her. How he would have been able to face Kagome after the events of the previous evening without his mum's intervention, he didn't know. But that woman definitely should be crowned Mother of the Year.

In the back of his mind, Gil could hear Kagome's tummy rumbling and saw that she was craving a chocolate covered doughnut and a cup of hot milky chocolate with fluffy white marshmallows that floated lazily on top. With a tender smile, he got to his feet and went off to fulfill his lady's wishes.

oooooooooooooo

The next day, Miranda returned to her nephews' house for the last time. She was about to leave Japan and return home to England, so she dropped by to wish them goodbye.

As she closed the door behind her, she heard loud, argumentative voices coming from the direction of the living room, so she went to investigate. She found Yuki standing toe to toe with a shorter, white-haired male of indiscriminate age and clad in a red outfit. Both were immersed in a shouting match.

"I know _you know _where she is, you pointy-eared freak!" yelled the man in red. "Now for the last time, where... is... Kagome?"

Yuki's eyes narrowed. "And I keep telling you, _you stupid bastard_, that I don't know where Kagome is! She's gone, okay? _Gone! _Get that through your thick, ugly head!"

Miranda watched in consternation as insults were hurled back and forth until another white-haired man appeared and spoke a word that instantly brought her off the sidelines.

"Please restrain yourself, Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" Miranda rushed forward and grabbed the man in red by the scruff of the neck and whirled him around to face her.

"Oi!" cried Inuyasha in alarm. "Who the hell are you? Get your hands off of me!" He put up his hands to shove her away from him, but seeing that his captor was a woman, he lowered his hands. "Let go of me, lady. I nearly swung at you. Hey! What are you-?"

Miranda placed a hand on his forehead and shut her eyes. She could see flashes of two young women in his mind, identical in body, yet wore dissimilar clothes. Ah yes, the woman in modern dress was Kagome. She foremost in his mind and the other, who wore traditional miko garb was in the background. _Her_ image was hazy, faded; it seemed as though Inuyasha was beginning to forget who she was.

Then, almost as though she was watching a home video, a small scene from Inuyasha's past played out before her mind's eye. From Inuyasha's point of view, she saw Kagome's face, wracked in pain, turned up to his. She was pleading with him to help her, but Inuyasha refused. His voice, hard, angry and merciless, flowed from him.

Another picture formed, this time it was of himself as a young man with long black hair and Miranda immediately seized upon it. But she paused. Another image quickly followed; this one of a night sky, dark and moonless. A night of fear... a night of weakness.

Miranda knew something of half demons. Each one had a night where they were completely vulnerable to others, as their demon form left them and their human form came forth. No, Inuyasha was indeed _not _the man who had raped Kagome.

Slowly she removed her hands from his person, took a step back and backhanded him hard across the face.

He stared hard at her, his cheek a bright red. "What the _hell_ did you do that for?" he demanded, stunned.

Her blue eyes glittered with suppressed rage. "_That_ is for Kagome, you worthless... useless... pathetic... loser!" she shouted, emphasizing each word with a hard jab of her finger into his chest. She took great delight in seeing Inuyasha's face turned bright red then go completely white.

"H-how did you-?"

"Easy, you vile little man. I peered into your simple little mind and saw for myself. I hope you're sorry for what you did to that girl," she hissed and poked him in the chest with a hard finger one last time.

Inuyasha's dark brows came together. "Of course I'm sorry! I've been sorry since the day it happened! You have no idea how many times I've wished to make up for what I did to her."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Miranda muttered sarcastically, and was about to lay in on him some more when Hiro walked into the room, followed by something that caught her eye.

"Aunt Miranda? What are you doing to Inuyasha?" Hiro exclaimed, confused.

But Miranda was on the war path and when she glimpsed the male standing behind her nephew, she saw red once again. Inuyasha and his iniquities now forgotten, she strode over and brushed Hiro aside. The male behind Hiro only stared blankly down at her.

"Yes?" said the man. "May I help you?"

In response, the she-elf raised one glowing hand and swung it at the man's head, but Hiro was quicker and grabbed her wrist before contact was made.

"Aunt Miranda!" he cried, pulling her away. "What are you doing?"

She struggled against her nephew's arms, but her eyes remained fixed on the black-haired man in the doorway. "Him!" she yelled, "He's the one! He's the one who raped her! I saw it!"

"What?" Yuki cried and raced over to where his aunt and brother were. "Is that true?"

Hiro glared at his brother. "Don't be a fool, Yuki. You know damn well that it's not true."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Miranda stiffened in offense. "I know what I saw, Hiroshi. It was a black haired man with powerful shoulders. He hurt her terribly, all the while professing to love her."

The black-haired man stepped into the room. "I do love Kagome," Kouga said quietly, "but I would never hurt her and she knows that."

"Oh please, you expect me to believe that?" laughed Miranda harshly.

"Kouga is telling the truth, aunt," said Hiro soothingly. "He and Kagome have been friends for a long time."

Miranda snorted. "You expect me to believe that, too?" she asked again.

Hiro sighed. "Yes I do, because Kouga was with us the night we found Kagome and her attacker together."

The elf princess appeared to mull over this new bit of information for a moment, then she held out her hand. "Come here," she said imperiously to Kouga, who couldn't help but flinch. "Come. I won't hurt you." Kouga did as he was told and stood before her. She took hold of his wrists and closed her eyes.

_Love. _There was nothing but love in his hands, she discovered with some surprise. _Light touches, soft caresses; the curve of a young woman's jaw... the sweep of her slender throat... the cool smoothness of a silken cheek... _

Her blue eyes opened wide. Without asking his permission to do so, she lifted a hand to Kouga's forehead and laid her palm across it. A beautiful, tender scene met her eyes and she cried silently. She saw Kagome lying beneath him; her dark eyes full of passion and want, her lips slightly parted... her voice breathing his name...

With an effort, Miranda pulled herself away from him and nearly collapsed. But Kouga grabbed her before she hit the floor. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked, helping her to her feet.

She nodded and stared up at him. "Forgive me, young man. I should not have jumped to conclusions about you. What I saw just now..." A watery smile curved her lips. "What I saw just now was simply beautiful. I know now that you couldn't possibly have harmed a hair on her head."

Kouga nodded solemnly at her and suddenly she felt miserable, as though she were robbing him of happiness. Certainly she was doing just that. But if Kagome did not want her son, then Miranda felt that this ebony-haired, blue-eyed stunner should be the one to have her.

"I just came to say goodbye, my dears," Miranda managed to say and wiped her eyes. She turned to Hiro and gave him a hug, then gave one to Yuki. "Is Akira asleep?"

Hiro nodded. "Yes. Kouga and I checked on him before we came downstairs. But I'll give him a hug for you, okay?"

"Okay," Miranda agreed and turned to leave when the man who had uttered Inuyasha's name earlier caught her eye. He was now sitting in a chair, one long leg crossed over the other, sipping from a bottle of mineral water and watching her intently. Her heart skipped a beat. "Who might you be, youkai lord?"

The pale man lifted an elegant eyebrow and stared calmly at her with honey-tinted eyes. "Sesshoumaru," he said simply. "And who are you, elven princess?"

"Miranda." She was stunned, although she didn't show it. How he knew she was a princess was beyond her, but she knew the moment she looked at him that he was a very powerful demon. Without another word, she sent him a nod and left the room. Elves and demons normally had little or nothing to do with each other; they could scarcely stand to be in each other's presence.

So how could she explain the odd fluttering in her chest when Lord Sesshoumaru looked at her?

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Summer passed calmly into autumn, which, in its turn, gave way to the cold clutch of winter.

It was now early January and the six months trial for the second crop of young slayers was at an end. All passed with flying colors and were soon scattered all over the world.

Another two weeks R&R lay ahead of Kagome and her team; Corporal Meyers, along with Sergeants Blake and Devere, had just returned from their two weeks off. They would be the only ones patrolling the village and the surrounding area until Kagome and her team returned from vacation. In years past, the demons seemed to go into hibernation in the winter as there were little to no sightings of the creatures from mid-December to early March.

Corporals Delgado and Hunt were not only going back to the States to see their parents, but they were going to spend a week in Las Vegas, during which time they would get married. Kagome and Gil, who were the first to congratulate them, had also been the first to notice how close the two had become over the past year.

"All I have to say is that it's about damn time," Gil grumbled good-naturedly and clapped Jack on the shoulder. Since they were due to start their vacation the next day and since there was nothing to do at the station, the four of them had left work early and were presently at the pub, where Kagome bought a bottle of champagne in order to toast the couple.

"I know, I know," Jack said, lighting a cigarette. "But tell _her_ that." He jerked a thumb at his future wife's direction. "She's the one who took forever to give me an answer."

"Whatever, fool." Gina tossed her black hair over one comely shoulder and sipped delicately at her champagne. She sent an irritated glance over at her soon-to-be husband. "I had to be sure you weren't fucking with me."

Kagome nodded solemnly in agreement. "I think you were quite right to take your time, Gina. No one should rush into marriage when they're not sure of the other person."

Across the table Gil scowled, but quickly hid his sour expression. He had just seen his cousin's face make its nauseating appearance in her mind for a moment. _Damn you to hell, Yuki!_ he thought darkly.

Thankfully, Jack changed the subject and Yuki departed from Kagome's thoughts.

At last, Gina announced that she was tired and that she and Jack should go, since they had an early flight to catch the next day. The four of them bundled up against the cold and once outside the pub, they parted ways. Gina and Jack bade Gil and Kagome farewell and that they would show them their wedding pictures when they returned. Then the two strolled slowly off down the snow-covered street, holding hands.

Kagome waved at them then turned to find Gil waiting for her.

"Since we're headed the same way," he explained as he reached for her hand and slipped it through the crook of his arm, "I decided to see you home."

"Thank you," she replied a trifle doubtfully, "but... I'm a big girl. I think I can walk home by myself." For emphasis she tugged on the arm that he held. At least she attempted to tug it free, but Gil held it quite firmly against his body.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that, but please humor me. This is for my peace of mind. It's night and it looks as though it will snow soon." He looked askance at her and clicked his tongue reproachfully at her mutinous expression. "My, my, such a face, Kagome. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to make faces or else it would stick that way?" He ducked just as her free fist came flying at his face, but his hold on her arm remained as firm as ever. "By the way," he said in a light-hearted attempt to change the subject, "do you know what my name means?"

The woman beside him composed herself before she ground out rather nastily, "Of course I do. It's English for _'pompous jackass'_."

Gil blinked then laughed cheerfully. "I suppose I deserved that, but no. I'm afraid you're way off there." He squeezed her hand warmly. "Actually, Giles is Greek and means _'shield bearer'_."

Kagome huffed and turned her head away. "Interesting," she muttered, sounding none too interested.

"Yes it is," he went on blithely. "You see, my mum named me when I was born and years later, I asked her what my name meant. I'd never really liked the name Giles and told her so. That day she said to me, 'Gil, my love, some day far in the future, you will be called upon to protect a beautiful young woman from a horrible creature and save her life. I named you Giles because you will be her shield, her protector.'" Gil smiled blissfully to himself in spite of the cold.

Kagome, now rather interested in his story, felt warmed by his sweet expression. "Go on," she said, urging him to continue.

He smiled and nodded. "I asked my mum if the woman would be a princess, because back then, I'd just found out that I was descended from nobility. My mum's a princess, you know. I'm not bragging, you understand; this is just how things are in my family. Crap, I lost my place! Now what was I saying? Oh yes. So naturally I needed to have a princess. Anyway, she told me that the woman I would fall in love with would be an extraordinary creature, a woman who could charm and bewitch any man. She said that the woman I would fall in love with would be a goddess."

A jolt shot through Kagome's body. _A goddess?_ What the hell-?

"But," he babbled happily on, "I knew that was silly. Even if gods existed, they're supposed to be all-powerful and immortal, aren't they? They can't die. Being only half elf, I figured that no _real_ goddess would want a bloke who was part human, because humans die, don't they? As it is, my mum says that my mortality is questionable. We won't know for certain if I inherited an extended existence until I'm a bit older than I am now." Gil shrugged. "Anyway, to make a long story short, I felt my mum lied to me to make me feel better about giving me a prissy name like Giles. Why do you think I prefer to go by the name Gil?"

As he spoke, Kagome listened to him and appeared perfectly calm outwardly. Inwardly, however, she was extremely shaken. Even the part of her that was Niobe was mad with excitement. Could this man be the one she had been searching for so long? _Could Gil actually be Timeus reincarnated?_

She was so deep in her own thoughts that she paid no attention to Gil as he tried to lead her down a different, much darker path. Coming out of her reverie and seeing him try to get her to walk with him down that darkened lane; Kagome panicked and pulled her arm out of his grip. Without thinking, she took off, tearing down the road as though her life depended upon it. And to her, it did. She couldn't let him in. She just couldn't! To trust another man would destroy her... _kill her..._

A sweep of headlights coming around the bend startled her and she saw with horror that the vehicle was coming towards her and coming much too fast-

Something warm grabbed her and yanked her off the road as the car zoomed past, just where she had been standing not a second before. The next thing she knew, she was lying flat on her back on the ground with a panting Gil looming over her.

"Hell, I thought I wouldn't make it in time!" he huffed, his breath coming out in cloudy puffs. "Are you okay?"

"You... saved me..." she whispered in a stunned voice.

He nodded and got up, then helped her to her feet. "Yeah. That's why I walked with you, Kagome. I had a feeling-"

"But how-? Can you see the future?" she asked, still feeling a little breathless. "Is that another of your gifts?"

Again he nodded. "Yes, sort of. Since I'm half human, I don't get premonitions very often. Not like my mum does. Anyway, I tried to take you another way when you bolted." He gave her a grin. "Man, you're quick. I very nearly didn't make it."

A thought struck her and she frowned. "Now wait a minute. If you hadn't insisted on seeing me home, I wouldn't have encountered that car in the first place."

"Well, not at this particular spot, no. What I saw was rather grisly, so I'm not going to tell you all of the ghastly little details, but further up road the car would have struck you down. You wouldn't have had time to react, thus the driver would have killed you. After striking you, the guy would have ended up skidding into a tree and totaling his car. A few days from now, the driver would have hung himself in a fit of remorse. Thankfully, you reacted to me exactly the way I'd hoped. Your distrust of me saved your life and the life of that driver." He paused to gauge Kagome's reaction. "That's why I insisted on walking home with you."

Now thoroughly shaken, Kagome swayed unsteadily on her feet, but Gil reached over to steady her. "Here now, don't lose it on me, my girl." With an effort, Kagome pulled herself together and he nodded approval. "Hopefully, it will be the very last time, yeah? Your not trusting me, I mean. But I have to say that what you thought about me was rather hurtful."

Kagome frowned. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"The thought that ran through your head just before the car came flying along. If you trusted another man, it would destroy you... kill you. Remember?"

Shame filled Kagome. She knew ought to trust him by now; she wished she could do so whole-heartedly but it was difficult. "I'm sorry, Gil. I thought... I mean..."

"You don't trust me yet," he finished for her. She shook her head and he sighed. "I understand. Trust takes time, but I will give you all the time that you need."

"Why did you save me? Heaven knows I've been nothing but rude and ungrateful to you..."

Gil put a finger against her lips. "I was born to protect the woman I love. I will be your shield, Kagome, and keep you safe." He leaned forward and pressed a light, fleeting kiss on her mouth. "Please remember that."

He took hold of her arm again and once more slipped it through his. Then he saw her the rest of the way home.

oooooooooooo

The next day, Gil asked Kagome if she would like to run up to London with him. He would stay for about a week and then probably come back to Horningsham. "There are a few things in Town that I'd like to do," he told her amiably. "But you don't have to do any of them with me; you are perfectly welcome to do as you like. I'll even get James to drive you round and keep an eye on you. It's big city, you know. Wouldn't like to explain to your mum that I managed to misplace you." His smile was confident, as though he knew she would say yes.

And that was exactly what she did. While she packed, Kagome imagined all the things she would do in London. Last time, she left before she could do what she _really_ wanted to do: _go shopping on Bond Street. _She practically salivated all over herself at the thought. CHANEL, Burberry, Dolce & Gabbana, Yves Saint Laurent, Prada, Louis Vuitton, Gucci, Hermès, Armani- and that was only to name a few!

For the first time since she'd agreed to pose and be interviewed for those women's' magazines, she was truly thankful she'd done it. Because of that, she and the elves were asked to model for a few clothing lines that created specifically the men and women of Slayer Corp. Even better, these clothes were created by well-known designers and in consequence, the four of them were _very_ well paid for their services. And Kagome, ever practical, had set that large amount of money aside for a rainy day. Or in _this_ case, she thought, taking a peek outside her bedroom window, a snowy day.

She packed only a few items for her stay in one suitcase and left the other one empty, because when she returned, she would be returning with two suitcases full of brand new clothes and other goodies.

A honk outside signaled that Gil arrived and before he had time to get out of the car, Kagome had rushed out of her house, locked it behind her and charged towards his car, luggage in hand. He looked surprised for a moment but when she handed him her bags, he hefted them cautiously and look of confusion crossed his face.

"You didn't pack much, did you?" he asked, wondering if he should ask if she was done packing.

"No, I didn't," she returned briskly and opened the passenger side door. Looking over at him, she realized that the lightness of her cases were confusing him and she said airily, "I am going shopping in London. Yes, I know it's expensive there, but I feel I deserve to get new clothes. Let's just say this will be a belated Christmas present to myself." She got into the car and shut the door.

The sergeant grinned and put her bags in the trunk of his Jaguar. "Ah, I see. You only brought the basics, then," he said jovially as he slid behind the steering wheel. "Good thinking, my girl. But I daresay you'll end up buying a couple more suitcases to contain all your wonderful new treasures."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "I daresay," she retorted, mimicking him perfectly.

He burst into hearty laughter and started the ignition. "That was good! You'll sound like a native in no time."

Instead of an uncomfortable silence in the car during the drive to London this time around, Gil and Kagome managed to have a relaxing, friendly conversation.

ooo

In due course, they arrived at his home in Mayfair. After she got settled in her bedroom, Gil told Kagome that he had a surprise for her and whisked her away from the house before she had time to refuse. While he drove, he handed her a pair of earplugs and a mask, sans eye holes. "When I tell you, put those on, alright?"

Puzzled, Kagome looked over at him. "What?"

He chuckled. "I know you heard me. Now before you get mad, I have to let you know that this is a surprise, so please humor me. Will you do that?"

Kagome dropped her gaze to the items in her hands and heaved a sigh. "Fine," she grumbled. "Tell me, how many times do I have to humor you? I humored you only last night."

Gil shot a look at her, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth. She would love what he had in store for her. When they got close to their destination, he told her to put the mask on. "You have it in place? Good. No peeking, Kagome. Now, when I get out of the car, I want you to put the earplugs in." He smiled at her look of confusion. She looked really upset wearing the blindfold. "Don't worry so. Oh, by the by, it's a bit of walk. About a block away. Ready?"

"Yes," she murmured and he got out.

He walked around his car and opened her door. Good girl, he thought, as she stuck the earplugs into her small ears. Gently, he helped her out of the car, shut the door and locked it. Then with much care, since the ground was rather slick, he led her onto the sidewalk and down the street.

Several minutes later when they came to a halt, Kagome felt him move behind her. She jumped slightly when she felt his fingers brush her ears and remove the foam plugs. "Gil?" she asked curiously. "Where are we-" She stopped cold.

All around her were sounds of happy, excited chatter. But there was something odd about the chatter. This chatter that was not in English, the language she'd been completely immersed in for the past year. No... This was not English she was hearing...

A massive wave of homesickness rushed over her. She raised her shaking hands and lifted the mask from her eyes. Gil had brought her to, of all places, an _anime convention_! And the sounds she heard, the odd chatter... was merely Japanese, her native tongue. It had taken her a moment to realize what she had been hearing, for she had fully expected to hear English.

Mixed in with the British subjects that strolled leisurely about were excited young Japanese men and women who were rushing to and fro between stalls. There were numerous cosplayers roaming around... and for the first time in a very long time, Kagome felt happiness fill her and despite the tears that coursed down her cheeks, she laughed. Oh, how good that felt! She hadn't laughed in over a year.

Turning to her host, Kagome sent him a watery, grateful, and brilliant smile. "Thank you! Oh, thank you so much!"

Gil said nothing but all the while, he watched her intently.

She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "You seem to know me, I mean, _really_ know me. It's uncanny how well you read my mind. I must confess that I've tried really hard to block my thoughts from you... But I see that I failed to do so." She sniffed and glanced over at him. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

He stood still for a moment longer then said quietly, "I've waited for so long to see this."

"To see what?" Kagome was confused. "To see me cry?"

Slowly, Gil shook his head and reached out to cup her face in his hand. "To see you smile." He lowered his hand and took hold of hers. "Come on, let's have a look round."

With a nod, Kagome turned her head to look at the nearest stall. A young Japanese woman was sitting behind a table covered with anime paraphernalia. She hummed softly to herself as she thumbed through some manga. Without thinking, Kagome made a beeline for the stall, dragging Gil along behind her. The moment they reached the woman with the manga book, Kagome began talking away to the vendor in rapid Japanese. The young woman stared at her with amusement for a moment and when Kagome was done talking, the woman remarked that she seemed rather excited.

Realizing how odd her behavior must seem to her countrywoman, Kagome blushed brightly. She continued in their native tongue. "I'm so sorry! It's just that-" Kagome glanced at Gil, who stood by her side and still held onto her hand. She looked back at the woman and smiled shyly. "Forgive me. I've been here in England for the past year, you see, and even though I love it here, I'm terribly homesick."

The young woman, whose name tag read _Katsura_, smiled brightly up at Kagome. Nodding emphatically, she replied in Japanese, "Oh! Yes, yes, I understand. I spent a year in California, which I enjoyed tremendously, but I missed being home with my family." She gave Kagome an encouraging smile. "At least you are not alone here."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Katsura nodded in Gil's direction. "You have your boyfriend."

Once more did Kagome's face turn red. "My... b-boyfriend?"

"Yes. Not only is he terribly good-looking, but he's obviously in love with you." Katsura gave Kagome a saucy wink and a thumbs up. "You're one lucky girl!" she exclaimed with a grin.

At that moment, Kagome felt as though if she could have been knocked over with a feather. In love? Gil? In love with... _with_ _her_? She jerked her head around and stared up, wide-eyed, at him. Those impossibly smoky grey eyes were staring back at her with an intensity that caused her heart to skip a beat.

"Are you alright?" he asked, pulling her gently away from the stall. "You looked rather flushed. Are you coming down with something?" But when he tried to place his hand on her forehead, she backed away.

"No, I'm fine." Taking a deep breath and pushing the ridiculous thought that this man might actually have feelings for her, Kagome smiled. "Let's go look around some more, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed, returning her smile and clenching tighter onto her hand, they walked off.

ooooooo

The next day, the snow fell yet again, but that did not deter Kagome from her mission. Despite warnings from both Gil and James, she was determined to tackle the shops of Bond Street. Snow or not, she declared vehemently, would not keep her from doing what she wanted to do.

To prove that she was completely serious, she headed for the front door, ready and willing to make the trek to London's shopping paradise on foot. Gil practically had to tackle her and pin her down to keep her from going out in the snow and wind. He persuaded James to drive them and soon all three headed out into the cold.

The first shop Kagome demanded that they visit was Burberry, where she purchased a black gun flap coat, a pair of drawstring ankle boots, a pair of belted Wellies, three cashmere scarves, a Chelsea umbrella and various odds and ends. Next she decided that she just _had_ to visit Prada, and she did, leaving the normally athletic Gil struggling to keep up with her frantic pace.

By the time they straggled into CHANEL, Gil searched desperately for a chair and sank wearily down upon it. An attendant came forward and asked him if there was anything he needed he merely waved the young woman away and shook his head. When he looked up, he saw that Kagome had disappeared. Alarmed, Gil jumped to his feet and looked around. Instead of seeing a short woman with black hair, he found a tall woman with bright yellow hair that was covered with a navy blue silk scarf; a pair of dark glasses perched on her pert little nose, and she was clad in a Burberry trench coat and fashionable black Wellies. She was skulking rather suspiciously by a rack of black cocktail dresses.

Gil shut his eyes for a moment in exasperation then went over to the blonde woman. "Just what do you think you're doing?" he hissed at the golden haired beauty.

With a violent start, Miranda turned a pained face to him. "Damn it, boy, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She clutched at her chest. "Do you _want_ to kill your mother?"

"That depends. What the hell are you _doing_ here? Playing detective?" he demanded of his mother.

Miranda pouted prettily. "Don't be absurd. I just wanted to get a better look at Kagome," she whispered and peered cautiously around the rack of black dresses. "Ohh, she's got lovely skin, doesn't she? And that hair! I'll bet it's silky smooth! I wonder what kind of shampoo she uses...?"

"I told you yesterday that I didn't want Kagome to meet you just yet," he said in a strained voice. "You know full well that you look too much like... _him._"

"Well, I can't help that, now can I?" said Miranda, miffed. "But I do so want to meet her at last." She was quiet for a moment then said, "She doesn't know you intend to ask her to marry you, does she?"

Gil flushed a bright red. "No, she doesn't and I'd like to keep it that way for awhile if you don't mind. Now, if you've finished making yourself look conspicuous, could you please beat it? I don't want to have to explain to the woman I love why some blonde dame calls me son and who just so happens looks like her former lover."

"Fine, have it your way, you mean little beast," Miranda sniffed and readjusted her coat. "But you'd better hope that I don't die before I get to meet her, because then I'll come back to haunt you and ruin your wedding night!" With a huff, she walked out of the store.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked, coming over to stand next to Gil, with a couple of CHANEL bags hanging from her already heavily laden arms.

Gil relieved Kagome of a few of her burdens. "No one. Just a bag lady."

Kagome blinked in surprise. "A... bag lady? But she was wearing a Burberry trench coat and CHANEL sunglasses."

"She was obviously a very fashionable bag lady."

"Oh."

ooo

The following day, after some wrangling with his mother- _and many apologies!_ - Gil escorted Kagome to the Mandarin Oriental Spa in Knightsbridge, which was not that far from his home on Park Lane. He explained to Kagome that this was mother's favorite spa, but in order to secure an appointment, one must have booked it well in advance. His mother, the loving and generous creature that she was, had asked that Kagome go to the spa in her place this time.

Kagome was stunned, but Gil waved that aside.

"Mum likes you a lot," he told her, "and she wants you to enjoy yourself in while you're in Town. Do you want me to go with you and hold your hand?" He smiled guilelessly at her.

Kagome smiled back. "No, you don't need to hold my hand. Remember, I'm a big girl."

Gil did not bother to hide his disappointment. "Fine, fine. Well, come on then."

ooo

That night, Gil took Kagome to Piccadilly Circus and they went to his favorite club. Like before, he had to practically drag her out onto the dance floor, but unlike the first time, she allowed him to touch her while they danced.

Earlier that day, while Gil waited patiently in the waiting room, Kagome had emerged from her spa treatment, looking fresh and radiant. It had been at the moment that their eyes met and the look on his face and in his eyes had sent Kagome's heart to racing.

Gil was wonderful, she thought of this tall, handsome man, who had twice saved her life and wore his heart on his sleeve for her. All he ever seemed to do was want to see to her needs and wants. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to return the favor...

They stayed out until nearly three in the morning and took a cab home. By the time they returned to his house, it had begun to storm outside. Gil paid the cabbie then they bolted out of the car and into the freezing rain. After much fumbling around in his pockets for the keys, Gil managed to open the door before they were soaked to the skin.

"My word, that was intense," Gil managed through chattering teeth. "I'm freezing my arse off."

Kagome nodded but did not reply. Her teeth were chattering too much to allow her to talk.

He put an arm around her and led her upstairs. "Go on, have a hot bath," he said, propelling her into her room. "I'm about to do the same. If you're still wide awake after you get dressed, would you like something hot to eat or drink? There's some leftover soup in the fridge that I could heat up and I could make us some coffee."

With her arms wrapped around her, Kagome nodded again. Gil smiled at her, then left the room, shutting the door behind him. Once he had gone, she made for the bathroom and started up a nice, steaming hot shower.

At last she got out and hurriedly dried herself. Going into her room, she dug through her new clothes until she found a pair of flannel sleep pants, a white wife beater, a pair of socks and a flannel robe. She slipped into her new clothes and sighed. They were warm and incredibly soft against her skin and she couldn't wait to fall asleep in them, robe and all. After she brushed her hair, Kagome went off in search of Gil.

ooo

She went downstairs and headed to the kitchen, which was dark and empty. Figuring that she must have finished her bath before he finished his, Kagome went back up the stairs and for some reason, decided to go down the hall to his rooms.

There were two doors, one of which had a thin strip of light beneath it. This must be his bedroom, she thought, and turned to go when she noticed that the other door had been left open a crack. And this room, Kagome thought with overwhelming curiosity, must be Gil's study, the room where he kept the portrait of his mother. Earlier that day, on the way to the spa, Gil mentioned it briefly and ever since then, Kagome had been dying to know what his mother looked like.

Lightning flashed, allowing Kagome to get a brief look at the rather large portrait, which hung on the wall behind Gil's desk. The woman in the portrait had a head of pale hair and light eyes; she looked very much like Gil, save the color of the hair. Her style of dress was somewhat odd, too. Old fashioned, perhaps? Kagome couldn't tell. But there was something about her that was strangely familiar. She knew she'd seen this woman's features before. Perhaps if the lights were on she'd be able to tell...

"I told you she was magnificent," came Gil's voice from behind her. His frame filled doorway. She couldn't help but notice that his torso and feet were bare; his only piece of clothing was a pair of silk sleep pants. His damp hair was slicked back from his face.

Thoroughly shaken, Kagome moved away from his desk. "I'm... I'm sorry," she stammered. "I didn't mean to pry, but I was curious. You've spoken so much of your mother that I just had to see what she looked like." She moved cautiously towards him. "I'll leave you alone now." As she attempted to pass by him, but he shifted slightly to the left and blocked her with his body. With consternation, she found herself staring straight at his broad, bare chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked her softly.

"To my room, I find I'm really sleepy after all. I don't think I want any soup or coffee right now," she whispered and put her hands on his chest to push him back to allow her to get through. That was a mistake. The second she laid her hands against his warm, smooth flesh, he covered them with his own and held them captive against his body. Her head jerked up and she saw the heated look of want in his grey eyes. "Gil?"

He shook his head. "Don't. Don't act like you aren't aware of how I feel about you." He lowered his head to kiss her, but she pulled away from him as far as she could go. That was another mistake, for he merely followed her into the room and with a deft turn, pinned her bodily against the wall. "I know that _you know_ that I want you."

Tears swam in Kagome's eyes. She wanted him as well, but swore she would never tell him. There was no way she could allow him all the way in, for she knew that it would only be a matter of time before he ripped her heart out and deserted her too. "I can't do this. Please Gil, you must understand..."

His hands released hers only to slip around her trembling body. "I understand plenty, Kagome. I understand that I love you and I understand that I want you as I've never wanted any woman before." He pressed a light kiss on her forehead. "I also understand that you are determined to think that I will hurt you. That _is_ what you think, isn't it? That I would hurt you?" She nodded and he gave her a sad smile in return. "My darling, my sweet, my love... _I'm not Yuki_."

Her eyes shot upwards and gave him a searching look. "I never said you were."

"No," he muttered, "but you compare me to him."

Dark brown eyes widened in surprise. "Wha-? How did you...?

Gil bent down to pick her up in his arms. "It's quite simple, really. I have seen it in your eyes countless times. Every time you look at me I see your little mind working, placing a mental picture of him next to me in order to study us side by side." He smiled at her again and carried her to his bedroom, then over to his bed and lay her down. "You have the most expressive eyes, Kagome, no matter how hard you try to hide it."

When she tried to scramble off the bed, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back before he climbed on top of her. "I can't let you go," he told her, kissing the tip of her nose. He stared unblinkingly down at her and a thoughtful look crossed his face. "I know that before this night is over, you'll wish he was in my place when I make love to you. That's okay though, because in reality, it won't be _him_ touching you and making you moan in ecstasy. It will be _me_. The only thing I ask of you is that you not utter his name. Do you think you could do that for me, Kagome?"

His thoughtfulness and consideration for her feelings sent a wave of misery rippling through her. How could he be so unselfish? "Gil, I..."

"Promise me, Kagome. Promise me you won't say his name out loud."

She continued to stare up at Gil. His face was close enough to hers that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her face. At the moment, Yuki was the farthest from her mind than he'd ever been. Gil really was quite an amazing man. He had a knack of enabling her to forget the golden haired elf. She knew he was the only one who had, or ever would, make her stop thinking of Yuki and she was thankful to him for it. It had taken her awhile before she had stopped seeing Yuki's face whenever she looked at Gil, but eventually, Gil's face was the only thing on her mind.

_Yuki._ Oh, that beautiful, foolish man! Yuki would never be hers, she knew that full well. He had _never_ been hers. She'd allowed him in and to make matters worse, she'd fallen for him like a fool. But in her arms, _right here, right now_, was a man who had picked her up off the floor, dusted her off and began the process of allowing her to forget Yuki and to heal.

Lightning lit up the room again just as she realized just what is was that she had been searching for. Gil continued to watch her, a curious look on his face. How could she keep wishing for Yuki when the man who had everything she needed and wanted was right here?

"I don't think I will have a problem with that," she said at last. She slid her hands up to his face and cupped it tenderly. "You're right though, about me comparing you to him. But he doesn't even begin to compare to you, Gil. You have always been good to me, always been a gentleman. Yuki never treated me as well as you have. It's only lately that I've come to realize that... and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't see it sooner."

A tender smile graced his beautiful face as he bent down to kiss her lips. Kagome's eyes slid shut and she moaned with bliss as he gently ravished her mouth with his.

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" he asked quietly as his hands began removing her clothing. "Let's not talk of this anymore." His teeth nibbled on her shoulder. "My mouth has more important things to do."

Smiling, Kagome nodded and surrendered herself to him.

ooo


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine!

Chapter 10

Spring came, bringing with it some lovely rain showers and a lush greenness that Kagome had never seen before. But alas, there were no new slayers to whip into shape. This was just fine for Lieutenant Higurashi and her slayers of Horningsham, who were enjoying the peace and quiet as long as it lasted. That would not be for much longer; they were being sent a new batch of incompetent slayers in mid-April, a whole month from now.

Kagome, who had been fighting off her homesickness for as long as she could, finally succumbed to Gil's pleadings that she return to Japan and see her family.

"I'll let you go, but there's one condition," he said, entwining his fingers with hers, "You have to let me go with you."

She eyed him suspiciously. "_You_ want to go to Tokyo? Why? Are you planning to rub Yuki's nose in the fact that we're getting married? Oh, Gil, please tell me you're not going to do such a foolish thing!"

A sheepish look crossed his face. The day after Gil had managed to seduce his beloved Kagome, she had snuck back into his study to get a good look at his mother's portrait. Needless to say she was flabbergasted, for the woman in the painting looked exactly like Yuki! When she confronted Gil about it, he broke down and admitted that yes, he and _'ol' sludge face' _Yuki were related.

"Look, it's not _my_ fault that my mum and his mum are sisters, you know," an adorably pouting Gil told Kagome petulantly. "And twins to boot! Can you credit it? Of all the rotten luck! I was sweating bullets every time I caught you staring at me, because mum tells me more often than I'd like that I favor the bastard."

"Well, I _did_ wonder," Kagome mused. "I kept having a feeling that you looked awfully familiar to me. Now I know why."

He took her hands in his and kissed the knuckles. "You really _don't_ find me repulsive, do you? I know I've asked you that before, but now that you know I'm _his_ cousin-" Miserable grey eyes gazed sadly into hers. "You won't leave me because of that, will you, darling? I'm nothing like him, you know. If you left me, I don't know what I'd do. I might snap and start wearing bright yellow gingham dresses and combat boots or something. Can you imagine _me_ in yellow gingham dresses _and_ combat boots, sweetie? It wouldn't be pleasant, I can tell you."

Kagome swore she would never leave him and she sealed her promise to him with a very passionate kiss. "No, Gil, I can't imagine you in yellow gingham dresses," she told him whilst attempting to hide her mirth. "I hope you never have a breakdown and wear one. You'd never be taken seriously again. Although I wouldn't mind you in the combat boots. I think they look rather nice on you."

"You're damn straight," he eagerly agreed before kissing her soundly.

Later on, Gil's mother arrived at Horningsham and once she was introduced to Kagome, the elf princess swept her up into a warm embrace. "At last!" she cried and proceeded to hug Kagome to within an inch of her life. "I was beginning to think that my selfish son was trying to keep you all to himself. Tee hee!"

It had taken a few moments for Gil to untangle his beloved from his enthusiastic mother's octopus-like arms.

ooo

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have you tag along," Kagome was saying as she was typing an email to her mother. "But I keep having this feeling that you're going to look Yuki up and spill the beans." There was no response from Gil and she looked up from her computer monitor. "Well?"

Gil's normally innocent eyes took on a shifty look when he suddenly shoved a handful of the sunflower seed kernels that he had been munching on, straight into his mouth. With his cheeks bulging madly, he resembled a startled, very large, grey-eyed hamster. A hamster that was doing its damnedest not to look guilty.

One of Kagome's eyebrows twitched and she sighed, turning her attention back to her email. "I thought so," she muttered with a disappointed shake of her head. "Well, I guess you'll have to stay behind, then."

There was violent sputtering and coughing fit from Gil and sunflower kernels flew everywhere. "But you _said_ I could go! That's not fair! You can't go back on your word, Kagome."

Brushing some sunflower seeds out of her hair and off of her desk, Kagome sent him an irritated glare. "Look, I told you that I don't want _them_ to know what I've been up to. It's none of their business anyway. I don't want you to use me as a tool to help you get one up over on Yuki."

"How can you think that? You're not a tool, darling, and besides, I've already got one up on that prick." Gil leaned forward on her desk and brought his face close to hers. "I got _you_, babe."

Stifling a laugh, Kagome reached up and brushed at the front of his shirt. "You're covered in sunflower seeds, Sonny Bono," she quipped lightly.

He grinned at her for a moment, then his face grew serious. "Damn, I want you," he breathed and pulled Kagome forward, placing a kiss beneath her earlobe. "C'mon, let's get out of here. Your place or mine?"

"Hmm... Mine... as in, _my office_," she told him, giving him a playful push. "I have work to do and so do you. Now go away, Sergeant Marsten."

With a tragic look on his face, Gil groaned and reluctantly removed himself from her office.

oooooo

Gil was as jubilant as a child the moment they landed in Tokyo. He was even more jubilant when he got to meet Kagome's family and he behaved like a perfect gentleman towards her mother, which Kagome adored seeing.

Her family took an instant liking to the amiable giant and soon they were chatting away like old friends. Occasionally, Kagome would sit back and watch her family ask Gil all sorts of questions and they marveled at his grasp of their language. Gil told them that his mother taught him Japanese long ago, so that he could be able to converse with family members who lived in Japan.

That's when Kagome realized he'd actually been speaking in her tongue and she cursed herself for not picking it up as quickly as her family had. She supposed it was because she was so used to her and Gil speaking the same language that it had taken her awhile to realize he was no longer speaking in English. "Wait a minute! Why didn't you tell me you could speak my language?" demanded Kagome.

Gil shrugged. "I guess I wanted to spring the knowledge on you at some later date. You know, surprise you." He stared innocently at Kagome. "Ta da!"

She only rolled her eyes at him.

When asked about his family, Gil shot a look at Kagome, who quickly explained to whom he was related.

Kagome's mother smiled gently at her daughter's young man. "My, how fascinating! We know the Yamadera brothers well, don't we, Kagome? Such nice young men, too. Especially Hiro. He's always so helpful and oh! What a wonderful cook he is. I know I shouldn't say this to you, Gil, but sometimes I wished Kagome would have dated him. He was my favorite."

"Akira was _my_ favorite," Souta chimed in happily with all the enthusiasm of a teenager. "He was _so_ cool! He'd always let me borrow his manga and stuff. Sometimes, he'd come over and he'd play video games with me. You know, Kagome, Akira was a lot cooler than Inuyasha ever was."

A bright scarlet flush crept up Kagome's neck, spread to her face and up to her hairline. "Do you guys _mind_? You're saying all this in front of my boyfriend, you know," she moaned and clapped a hand over her eyes.

Gil burst into laughter and he leaned over to ruffle Kagome's hair. "It's fine, it's fine! But I must admit that I enjoyed watching your face get redder and redder," he chuckled. "Poor baby, do you need me to fan you?" He proceeded to do just that with one large paw, but Kagome slapped it away irritably.

"Leave me be," she retorted hotly. "I'll have you know that it's embarrassing to hear my family discuss an old flame's brothers with a new one. I'm afraid of the awkwardness that might surface as a result."

But Gil shrugged and smiled at Kagome's relatives. "Like I said, it's fine. All that is part of the past and I know that Kagome loves me and wants to be with me. What have I to be jealous of?"

They all nodded in agreement, then Kagome's mother turned to Kagome with a start. "Dear? I just remembered something. Yuki came over to the house several months ago looking for you, but I didn't tell him where you were. I hope I did the right thing."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Gil answered first. "Yes Mrs. Higurashi, you did the right thing. That guy is nothing but trouble. Kagome is much better off without him." He looked at Kagome. "Aren't you, darling?"

"Of course, sweetheart," agreed a rather distracted Kagome, who stared absently off into space.

oooo

Two days after she arrived in Tokyo, her phone rang at ten in the morning. Kagome grunted and tried to turn over and ignore it, but was blocked bodily by Gil's broad torso as he reached for the phone over her head.

"Hullo?" He listened a moment, eyes half-closed, then handed the phone to Kagome. "It's for you."

As he rolled away from her onto his other side, Kagome scowled at his back. "This better be good," she snarled into the receiver.

"Kagome! Oh thank heavens! I was _so_ hoping to catch you-"

Kagome closed her eyes in silent agony. "Bakuya?"

Bakuya tittered. "Yes, darling, who else would dare rouse the _slayer extraordinaire _from her beauty rest?"

"Not today, Bakuya," Kagome pleaded into the phone. "Please, not today-"

"I'm afraid so, darling," came Bakuya's serious reply. "Jiro-san is _particularly_ interested in meeting that divine creature that had the _audacity_ to hold your hand and before you say anything, _yes_, we've _all _seen the TV footage of your arrival at the airport yesterday." Her voice lowered to a conspiratorial whisper. "Does Yuki know?"

"No, and he's not ever going to find out." Kagome had come awake all at once and sat straight up in bed. "Why the hell do you want Gil anyway?" she hissed at Bakuya. "Can't you people keep your paws off of him? He's done nothing to do deserve this-"

"Oooh, is _that_ his name? Interesting. American, is he?"

"No, British."

"Shame." Bakuya clicked her tongue reproachfully against her teeth. "I've heard about those British men. No passion whatsoever."

"Shows what little _you_ know," snorted Kagome as she slid reluctantly out of bed.

Bakuya purred into the phone. "_That_ good, is he? Well, I guess I should try one out for myself, then. Was that him who answered the phone just now? Mmm, lovely voice. Very deep and sexy. I didn't even hear the British accent."

"Go ahead and get one, by all means." Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She knew the reason why Bakuya called. There was no use in delaying the inevitable. "What time?"

"Twelve, on the dot," Bakuya answered promptly. "We are skipping lunch today. Jiro-san has been feeling quite overweight lately. He says that skipping lunch will do him no harm. Oh, and _please_ don't forget the exquisite Gil. Jiro-san can't wait to get his hands on him."

An insulting retort died on Kagome's lips just as Bakuya hung up the phone.

ooo

Kagome and Gil went downtown to keep their noon appointment with Jiro-san. On the ride over, Kagome gave her sweetie as much information as possible about Jiro-san and his energetic assistant, Bakuya. "Jiro-san is Tokyo's leading fashion designers and he also dabbles in photography. Do you remember those spreads of me with the Yamaderas?" Gil nodded and Kagome went on. "Well, those photos were his work. The man's a genius when it comes to fashion, but he's a bit... um... eccentric."

"You mean he's gay."

"Wow, Gil, that was pretty shallow of you, but no. For your information, he's straight, and really quite a lovely man. He _loves_ women... _a lot_. Remember that. There was a few times where Yuki started shouting matches with him all because-" Kagome broke off. She made a face, shook her head then continued. "Well, never mind about that. He also has this overwhelming paranoia that someone will take his place in the fashion world, so works himself quite a lot, but when he does, he gets amazing results."

Gil frowned. "If he hits on me, he won't have to worry about working for quite some time."

Kagome shushed him just as they pulled into a parking garage. Fifteen minutes later, they were standing in Jiro-san's waiting room. Bakuya, coming out of an office, saw Kagome and rushed forward with a squeal of delight. "Darling!" she gushed and proceeded to air kiss somewhere in the vicinity of Kagome's cheeks. "You look so incredibly fit! Jiro-san will be pleased-" Blue-lined eyes turned to Gil and widened. "I knew you were stunning, but this-! Jiro-san will weep with joy!" She turned on her stiletto heels and led them into the inner sanctum.

"Jiro-san? They're here," Bakuya said with a bow and indicated that Kagome and Gil should enter.

At the other end of the room, a tall, slender man in a silver and navy blue kimono stood in front of a massive floor-to-ceiling window. He turned slowly around for effect and it was all Kagome could do not groan aloud with exasperation. The man held out a hand and flapped it limply at her. "Kagome, my love, come to Jiro-san. Let me have a look at you."

Giving Gil a reassuring smile, Kagome advanced into the room and stood before the famous Jiro-san, who studied her seriously for a long moment.

Jiro-san was a handsome, youngish-looking man in his late thirties who had a penchant for dying his hair impossible colors. Today, it was an eye-catching electric blue with frosted silver tips and oddly enough, it looked very good on him. Kagome recalled fondly that when Jiro-san wished to match, he made certain that _everything_ matched. Even Jiro-san's fingernails were painted a deep shade of blue, which were then tipped with sparkly silver nail polish.

He eyed her up and down, indicated for her to turn around for him then brushed long fingers along her cheekbones. "My delicate little blossom," he said softly, a tear welling up in one black-lined eye, "you are perfection personified. As always." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her lips.

_"Hey!"_ roared Gil and stormed forward to physically remove Kagome from the man's grasp. "Keep your lips off of her!"

Startled by the outburst, Jiro-san stared up at Gil for a long moment, his eyes wide. His kohl-lined eyes drank Gil in hungrily then he staggered back, one hand clutching wildly at his chest. "Oh!" he wailed dramatically, and slid to the floor in a swirl of colored silk. From out of nowhere, a cry rang out as several people flew to Jiro-san's assistance and fanned him frantically with their hands. In the background, Bakuya cheered Jiro-san on and clapped her hands madly.

Convinced that he'd somehow managed to have been tricked into entering a mental ward, Gil grabbed Kagome's hand and began to beat a hasty retreat. But the formidable Bakuya reached the doorway before him and blocked it with her body, then pointed to someplace behind Gil. He turned slowly and saw Jiro-san rising majestically to his feet with aid of his entourage, his dark eyes trained on the fleeing pair.

"Come here!" Jiro-san commanded of Gil.

Gil began to hedge away from the blue-haired drama queen, but Kagome dragged him forward. "Wh-what the hell do you want?" demanded Gil, not certain if he should be angry or terrified.

Jiro-san's right hand came up and pointed straight at Gil's chest. "_You! _You will be the new face of my male slayer clothing line!" he cried, his eyes burning fiercely.

_"Say what?"_ Gil flinched and looked ready to bolt when Jiro-san spoke again.

"Just look at you!" Jiro-san's other arm came up and he gesticulated wildly, nearly smacking two of his underlings in the face with his expressive hands. "You... are... _amazing!_ _Sensational! _Your face, your body! They are sheer perfection!" The hands came together with a sharp clap and a look of overwhelming ecstasy spread over his face. "Oh, how my hands itch to clothe you in fine linens!" Tears began to stream down his cheeks in torrents, fatally ruining his mascara. "I cannot _wait_ to put you in my underwear!" he sobbed happily.

Kagome could not help but laugh at the horrified look on Gil's face. She took his hand and kissed it. "I think he likes you," she said in a low voice.

"I think I'm going to be ill," moaned a very wretched-looking Gil, who did indeed look green around the gills. "I will never forgive you for subjecting me to this, Kagome."

Pulling himself together with a great effort, the weeping Jiro-san soon ceased the tear production, dried his eyes, then stepped imperiously forward and eyed Gil shrewdly. "You are related to the Yamadera brothers, are you not?"

Gil froze. "How do you know that?"

The flamboyant designer flapped his well-manicured hand dismissively in Gil's direction. "It's obvious to anyone with at least one eye to see. Your facial structure is very similar to theirs; Yuki's in particular. The hair is different, of course, as are your eyes, but you look _very_ like him. Although," he murmured, cocking his head and narrowing his eyes, "you come across as more masculine. Yuki has very feminine features, light and delicate. He is beautiful; there is no denying that, but one cannot truly say he has _sex appeal_. He is sexy, but only someone that looks like him can pull off his version of sexy. _You_, on the other hand, have sex appeal in spades."

"Um... what?"

Jiro-san smiled. It was an odd smile, cool and calculating and it gave Gil the feeling of a small animal being stalked by a predator. "As I said, Yuki is beautiful. Women love to see a male like him pose in a magazine or on a runway, because he makes the clothes he wears look simply delicious. However, he is not all that interesting without his clothes, for he is too exquisitely built to be _truly_ enjoyed by any red-blooded woman. But men like you, tall and muscular... You have a body that was built to please a woman, a body that would drive a woman wild with want and desire." Jiro-san leaned close to Gil and sniffed, after which he shut his eyes blissfully. "Simply wonderful! Yuki, although he smelled nice, did not exude this kind of essence. _You_ have the scent of a man who would turn a woman on the instant she got close enough to you. _That_, my friend, is the difference. _That_ is sex appeal."

Gil felt slightly light-headed. "Is that so?" he asked faintly. This Jiro-san person was beginning to scare him. "I won't be posing naked, will I? Because Kagome said nothing of my stripping for this photo shoot."

"Do not worry, your chance for that will come soon enough," replied the designer cryptically, who clapped his hands twice at his bevy of underlings. They scurried to do his bidding, which consisted of dragging both Gil and Kagome off to get changed.

All things considered, the photo shoot went well. Jiro-san did not even have to scream at his assistants above a dozen times and Bakuya was thoughtful enough to provide sandwiches and water for Kagome and Gil. There were actually very few times when either of them had to expose excess amounts of skin. The donned shirts that were artfully situated off the shoulders or raised high enough to show off flat, well-toned abdomens; legs whose tanned flesh peeked out from slits in trousers or pants whose hemlines came up to accentuate muscular calves.

Sometimes Jiro-san posed his subjects together, and wept all the while. At the end of the session, Jiro-san sank to the floor wearily. "Bravo, my darlings! Bravo! Jiro-san hasn't felt so much emotion since he last photographed Kagome. I think I shall go home and take a long, hot bath." He bestowed a weak smile on them both then beckoned weakly at his assistants, who picked up the exhausted man and carried him away to the other end of the room and lay him down on a stylish, crushed red velvet divan as though he were royalty.

Bakuya came forward and hugged Kagome. "You have made Jiro-san's day, really you have! Thank you for coming! He was so depressed until he heard that you had arrived back in town. Now then," she said, instantly business-like, "next month you will receive a call about our fearless leader's upcoming show. I will let you know the date and time when you need to arrive for-"

"Hold on a minute," Kagome broke in, "who said we were going to do the next show?"

A faint voice from the other side of the room drifted towards them. "Who is refusing to do my show?" Jiro-san cried plaintively from his divan.

"As much as we would _love_ to do your show, Jiro-san," Kagome said, "we _do_ have a job to do. We may not even be given the time off to come back to Tokyo."

Jiro-san burst into overwrought tears. "Kagome is deserting me!" he wailed piteously. "You cruel, cruel girl!"

Gil clapped a frustrated hand over his eyes and Kagome tried hard not to let her annoyance show. "Gil and I _do_ have to ask for time off. We can't just take off whenever we please." Kagome paused and sighed heavily. The noise he was creating was maddening. There would be no consoling Jiro-san unless he got his way. "Fine, we will do our best to take off that week. Just let us know when and where."

The weeping figure on the divan ceased its undignified noises and cheered. Bakuya grinned at Kagome. "Thank you, darling. Now, if you don't mind, Jiro-san needs his rest." She escorted Kagome and Gil to the doors of the front office. "Thanks so much. You two will be a hit. I have a feeling Jiro-san's show will be talked about for months. Until then, darlings." She waved at them and returned to Jiro-san's office.

Once outside in the hall, Gil sagged wearily against a wall. "I never want to do that again," he moaned in agony. "That was pure torture."

She took her lover's hand. "It had to be done, you know. They never would have left us alone until we came in and sat for them. It's better to get it out of the way now."

"I guess," Gil grumbled as they made their way to the elevators. "He's got some serious issues. I sincerely hope he gets help. Anyway, enough about the blue-haired freak. I require steak and potatoes in compensation for having been put through that awful ordeal. It was enough to make the strongest bloke want to run crying to his mum. Therefore, I think _you_ should be the one to buy dinner, Kagome. By way of an apology, you understand." He sent her a sidelong glance as the elevator doors slid open to admit them.

Kagome appeared to give this careful consideration. "Hmm, I suppose so. May I pick the place?"

Gil shrugged and pushed the ground floor button. "It doesn't much matter to me, darling. _You're_ buying," he said, and leaned back against the wall of the elevator car.

"Okay." Kagome leaned back against the wall opposite Gil. "Whatever you want, babe."

Something struck Gil as odd at the tone of her voice. It wasn't like her to be so acquiescent like this. But he said nothing. She _would_ buy him his steak dinner, he knew that much.

As it turned out, Kagome took him to a terrific steak joint in Tokyo Bay, but he soon realized _why_ she had dragged him to this part of the city and he was reminded of that day in Bond Street. The place Kagome had brought him to was named Venus Fort, a shopping paradise for women.

"Don't worry," she told him airily as she propelled him through the entryway of the nearest store, "I won't take _too_ long."

ooo

Three hours later, as the sun was setting, Kagome and Gil strolled along, heading for the Odaiba Ferris Wheel. They rode it a couple of times, much to Gil's delight and when they finally got off, Gil exclaimed that was so much fun that he wanted to do it again.

"Go ahead," Kagome said and headed for the nearest bench. Upon reaching it, she sat upon it and assumed a relaxed position. "I'll wait for you."

"Aw, c'mon, Kagome! Just one more time, please?"

She shook her head firmly. "No, thanks. Twice in one day was quite enough for me. But please, don't let me stop you."

Just like an upset little boy, Gil's lower lip protruded sullenly. "Fine! I'll go by myself then. Be right back." He turned and walked away.

She watched him go, an indulgent smile on her face. He was so tall, she thought, studying his lengthy form as it moved away from her. So tall, so handsome... Really, she was very lucky to have a man like him. A thought struck her and she recalled something that Jiro-san had said earlier that day. _Sex appeal_. Yes, Jiro-san was so right about that. From the very moment she first laid on eyes on him, somehow she had known that that picture of him had not done him justice. But seeing him for the first time in the flesh... well, that only served to-

From somewhere in the back of her mind, a ghostly voice whispered, _"Niobe."_

Kagome stopped breathing for a moment and she remained sitting on the bench, motionless, like a deer sensing the approach of a predator. Her eyes roamed over the crowd that passed in front of her eyes; she only wished she could see the people walking behind her.

A fearful sensation crept up her spine and curled hard fingers about her heart, giving it a good squeeze. When she remembered to breathe, she gathered the courage to get up and look about her. Her eyes scanned over each and every face, looking for... looking for...

_"Niobe,"_ the ghostly voice again whispered in her head and she was suddenly filled with a cold, intense feeling of dread.

"Kagome?"

Kagome whirled around saw Gil walking up to her, holding two ice cream cones. "Gil! Back already?" she asked, feeling incredibly relieved by his presence.

He nodded and handed her one of the cones. "Yeah. I felt bad for leaving you here all by yourself, so I got us some ice cream instead." He grinned. "Sweets to the sweet."

"Thank you," she said, grinning back at him. "You're the best."

When they finished eating their desserts, he took her hand and they walked off together, but as they moved away from the famous Ferris wheel, Kagome could not help but cast a nervous glance back over her shoulder.

ooo

By the next day, Kagome still hadn't been able to shake the uneasy feeling from the day before. On this morning, she had woken before dawn due to a frightening nightmare. In the nightmare, Naraku was the name given to a serial killer who was systematically killing off her family and friends. When all her loved ones had been murdered, he began to stalk her and soon found herself caught in his web. She managed to get loose and escape into the arms of a stranger with a kind face. But the moment she allowed him to get her alone, he pulled off his mask to reveal that he was none other than Naraku. Later, she recalled that the stranger in her dream had actually been Thanos, although she had not recognized him.

The dream left her badly shaken and she wondered if she should take it seriously. After some serious contemplation, she felt that she _should_ heed the warning in it. If Naraku/Thanos had managed to survive to the present, it stood to reason that he would need to have a mask of some kind to hide behind. She knew their faces well enough, so she figured that he would be very well disguised.

_"All the better to sneak up on you with, my dear,"_ her brain said mockingly and Kagome had a vision of the Big Bad Wolf grinning down at her, large pointed teeth showing prominently in his long snout and a pair of burning yellow eyes that watched her unblinkingly...

Kagome shook herself and got out of bed. She reproached herself harshly for thinking such silly thoughts.

After leaving Gil a note just in case he woke and found her gone, Kagome left the house and went for a long run in an attempt to rid herself of her anxiety. By the time she returned, she felt more or less normal again but this time it was Gil who was gone. He'd scribbled a message on the note she'd left for him saying that he'd gone out to run a few errands before they departed for England, so she headed downstairs to her gym and had a few rounds with her punching bag. When she was finished, she knelt on the floor, panting heavily.

Nothing had changed. Not only was the feeling of dread back and in full force, now she had that alarming picture of the Big Bad Wolf stuck in her head.

"Go away, damn it!" she cried, throwing off her boxing gloves and put her hands to her head, as though she could squeeze out her bad thoughts.

"Huh? But I just got here."

The disembodied voice startled the life out of Kagome, but not her instincts. Against the wall were propped up several samurai swords she used for practice. She grabbed one and whirled around to face the unwelcome visitor, her heart pounding with fright. But the moment she saw who it was, the sword fell from her grasp and clattered onto the floor. With a sob, she bolted across the room and threw herself at the newcomer.

Kouga's arms went around her and held her close. "Hey, Kagome, what's wrong? You're trembling! What happened?" It took him several minutes before he got an answer out of her and when he heard her tell him of the dread she had been experiencing, he frowned. "That's odd, Kagome. What do you think it could be?"

Kagome shook her head, but in her heart, she already knew the reason behind it. _Someone_ wanted to frighten her badly enough so that she was thrown her off her guard. _Someone_ who had made it his life's ambition to torment her...

"Kouga," she asked, moving away from the safety of his arms, "did Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha manage to kill Naraku?"

While Kagome paced restlessly to and fro before him, Kouga studied her with concerned blue eyes. "No, I'm afraid not. They say he that he got away, despite the fact he was badly injured."

His answer brought Kagome's feet to a halt and she froze. So it was true then. Naraku had managed to survive and he was here, in Tokyo, in the present day. The original Big Bad Wolf had been lying in wait for her... _to torment her_.

Suddenly, Kagome felt very afraid. The picture of the wolf's face had altered and now, the smile had gotten wider, more sinister; the teeth, longer and more pointed... his eyes... _more terrifying..._

A hand rested on her shoulder and she turned to find Kouga standing behind her, worry etched all over his face.

But _this_ wolf, Kagome thought, as overwrought tears slid down her pale cheeks, this wolf would _never_, _ever_ hurt her. _This wolf _would protect her always.

Exhaling a shaky breath, Kagome spoke. "If I... confided in you about something, would you promise not to laugh at me? You don't have to believe me, but... could you just listen to what I have to say?"

ooooooooo

Gil waited until Kagome left the house before he got up. With a gleeful expression, he rushed to the bathroom to take a shower, but he took extra care in dressing. At last he left the house.

After nearly getting lost— _damn his mother's directions!_— he reached his destination. He got out of his car, walked up to the door and knocked.

A familiar pair of brown eyes stared at him in shock. "Gil! Oh my gosh, how are you? Please, come in!" Hiro stepped back to let his cousin enter, then engulfed him in a big, friendly hug. "It's so great to see you again! Damn, you're so tall! How long has it been?" Excitedly, he led Gil into the living room.

"It's been about fifteen years, I think," Gil replied with a grin. "I'm doing well, thanks. I hope you're doing the same?"

Hiro nodded. "I sure am! Your mom was here for a visit a while back-"

"Yeah, she told me."

"She told us that you're a slayer now. That's great, Gil. How did you find boot camp?"

Gil smirked. "With very good directions."

Hiro blinked at him then chuckled. "That's good. Sorry, I'm a bit slow in the mornings. It takes me a bit to get up to speed. Say, I'm about to have breakfast. Would you like to join me?"

Gil considered this. "Perhaps some tea. I'm not really very hungry right now."

"Okay, that's cool. Well, come along to the kitchen." Smiling, Hiro led the way to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Hiro. Actually, I liked boot camp. At that point in my life, I really needed a swift kick to my nads to get my ass going. That was exactly what I got when I was there. I got the discipline that I so desperately needed. Before, well... you already know that I wasn't exactly a model citizen." Gil shrugged.

Hiro shook his head and smiled. "Ah, don't worry about that, Gil. Most of us aren't either."

Gil watched as Hiro put breakfast together. He had always liked Hiro best of his three cousins. Hiro was the nicer one, the one who was willing to talk to him and treat him as a normal person. Yuki liked to tease him because of his half-human heritage and Akira didn't really seem to care about him one way or the other. Those two loved his mum an awful lot though. Yuki, in his annoying way, would try to monopolize her and at the same time, completely ignore him. This hurt Gil a lot and made him feel very inadequate, but Hiro was always there to make him feel better; make him feel like he mattered.

"I have a reason for visiting you, Hiro," Gil said at last, breaking the silence.

"Oh yes?" Hiro glanced up from what he was doing and stared at Gil.

Gil shifted his feet. "It's about Kagome."

For a second, Gil thought Hiro would faint dead away for his face turned a bloodless white. "Yes?" he prompted somewhat forcefully. "Kagome? Have you seen her? Is she okay? Why hasn't she written me? Did she send you here? Is she in any kind of trouble?"

Putting a hand up to stem the flow of questions, Gil shook his head. "Kagome is fine, Hiro. She's in no trouble and no, she didn't send me here. To be honest, she doesn't even know I came here to see you."

"Why not? Where is she?" Hiro's brown eyes were anxious, then they widened with sudden comprehension. "She's here in Tokyo, isn't she?"

Gil shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hiro, but I can't tell you that," he murmured regretfully.

Hiro's eyes narrowed. "That means she _is_ here then. Alright, I get it. But can you at least tell me why she hasn't contacted me for a whole year? After Yuki's bout of stupidity, I'm not surprised she refuses to speak to him for that long, but me? I thought we were friends."

Gil frowned. "What are you talking about? Kagome _did_ write to you, Hiro. I saw a couple of those emails just before she sent them off to you. It was _you_ who never wrote back. I can't tell you how hurt she was when she waited and waited for a reply from you. After several months, she stopped writing. She thought you wanted nothing more to do with her."

"But that's not true!" cried Hiro, his face still quite pale. "I checked my email at least every couple of days when I had the chance, but there was nothing from her."

"Then why didn't you at least write to her?"

Hiro turned from Gil and leaned back against the counter. "I _know_ Kagome, Gil. I know her better than most people. If she went through something traumatic or was incredibly stressed about something, she would only speak to me when she was ready. I never pushed her, because I knew that would only make her withdraw even more. After the debacle with my foolish older brother, I settled myself down for a long wait. I knew she wouldn't have contact with me for awhile, but after about six months, I started getting worried. Even so, I remained at a distance, in hopes that she would eventually come around and start talking to me. Her privacy is important to her, so I made sure that I respected that. Do you think you could tell her that I want to see her and explain why I-"

Unable to hold his silence any longer, Gil burst out, "Kagome and I are getting married."

The words Hiro had been about to say died on his tongue. He stared blankly up at his tall cousin for a moment. "What did you say?" he asked breathlessly.

Gil took a deep breath and sighed. "Kagome and I are engaged. We're to be married."

The elf swayed a bit unsteadily on his feet. "No. No, no, no, no, that can't be. You can't... you… and Kagome..." He felt his way along the counter until he reached the kitchen table where he pulled out a chair and sank heavily down upon it. "Gil, please tell me that you're joking."

"I'm not joking, Hiro. Far from it. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but that's just the way it is. I've loved her for a long time now and she's the one that I want. You can't imagine how hard it was for me to try to compete with your brother for her love. She was always thinking of him."

"I can only imagine that, Gil. You have every right to be happy and I'm glad that you found the woman of your dreams. But you need to understand that Kagome... that she..."

"What?"

"Yes, what?"

Both Gil and Hiro jumped and turned to see Yuki walking into the kitchen. He eyed Gil with some distaste. "Gil. Nice to see you. A bit early in the day for a visit, don't you think?"

Hiro got to his feet, pleading with Gil to stop, but Gil ignored him. The moment he'd waited for had come at last. "I stopped by to tell you the good news, Yuki."

Yuki yawned and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Oh yes? And that would be?"

Hiro grabbed Gil by the arm and tried to tug the giant away from his brother. "Gil, let's not do this now, okay?" he pleaded with a frantic face. "Another day, maybe, but not now. Please."

The fair elf smiled indulgently, a hint of malice in his green eyes. "Oh, come now, Hiro. I want to know all about Gil's little secret. I'll bet it's juicy. Well? What is it?"

"Gil, don't!" Hiro cried, his face turning an even paler shade of white.

Shrugging off Hiro's clinging hands, Gil smiled disarmingly at Yuki. "Remember that lovely young lady named Kagome that you decided you wanted nothing more to do with? Well, she agreed to marry me."

Yuki, who was in the process of lighting a cigarette, flung it aside and grabbed Gil's throat. _"What the fuck did you just say, punk?"_ His fist tightened around his cousin's neck.

Despite being throttled, Gil managed a smug smile. "You fucking heard me, you... prick," he rasped. "She's mine... now. There's nothing... you can... do."

A hideous, sickly smile turned Yuki's lips up at the corners. "Really? How about I kill you right now?"

"Yuki, stop it!" wailed Hiro, who looked utterly distressed at the turn of events.

Gil matched Yuki's nasty grin with one of his own. "If you do that," he panted, "Kagome will despise you forever. Killing her betrothed wouldn't sit too well with her, I fancy." He shot Yuki a wink before giving him a hard shove, pushing the elf away from him. The sudden motion sent Yuki sprawling onto his back on the kitchen floor. Gil tenderly rubbed his throat. "Still thought I was a wimp, eh, Yuki? An elderly human had more strength than I did. Remember saying that to me?" He laughed harshly. "Who's the punk now?"

Yuki remained sitting on the floor, a stunned look on his face. It was not his cousin's strength that had taken him by surprise. It was the fact that even though he disliked his half-human relative, he knew that Gil was not a liar. Indeed, he had always been too honest for his own good, especially when he snitched on Yuki during his mischief making days. He knew that Gil was speaking the truth about Kagome. It was the pain of the knowledge that Kagome was lost to him forever that left Yuki in a state of shock.

"You hurt her very badly," Gil was saying, a little more kindly now, "and it showed. She never laughed; never even smiled, for crying out loud! Always she was thinking of you, Yuki. But you don't deserve a woman like her. She's kind and gentle even though she had taken great pains to hide it from us. Oh, that reminds me," Gil said, "Kagome is a lieutenant now and my squad leader. We have a good team, you know. Very tight knit and all that, don't you know."

"Shut up!" Yuki snapped, getting slowly up off the floor. The shock had managed to wear off slightly. "You little bastard! So you think you can just waltz into her life and take our place?" He indicated himself and Hiro, who watched them warily. "The four of us were magnificent together! There's no way you could ever reach the level of greatness _we_ achieved. We were climbing to the top when you were still stealing beer and bubble gum! What could someone like _you_ possibly have to offer her?"

Solemnly, Gil replied, "My love. My heart, my soul. All of me. Things you could never give her, Yuki. How could you? There's only a block of ice in your chest where your heart _should_ be."

"Oh please," scoffed Yuki with an arrogant toss of his head. "You don't know what the hell you're babbling about. Besides, a woman like her... she needs a _real_ man. A man like me. You're not nearly man enough for her, Gil. You will never be."

"Is that so?"

Yuki nodded. "Yes, that is so."

"I see." Gil tilted his head to the side and eyed his cousin coolly. "If that was so, then explain to me why she accepted my offer of marriage. We plan on marrying in a few months' time. Oh, I forgot to mention that I've met her family. It's fortunate that they've already accepted me as one of them, isn't it?"

This simple question brought Yuki down a few notches. For a moment, he stared helplessly at his cousin, who eyed him seriously. Anger flared in him. "You caught her while she was on the rebound," he said callously. "She obviously wasn't in her right mind."

Hiro groaned. "Oh, for pity's sake, Yuki..."

"That was pretty harsh of you," Gil replied with a scowl, "but not unexpected. Incidentally, she _wasn't_ on the rebound. I will admit that she still had feelings for you for awhile, but she rarely thinks of you now. The only reason she held out on me for as long as she did was because she was afraid that I'd hurt her-"

Yuki laughed triumphantly. "Ah ha! You see?"

"Because she'd been hurt twice before by men she loved," Gil finished softly. "She didn't want to fall in love with someone else and have that man stomp on her already bruised heart." He turned to Hiro and smiled. "I should go now. I've got things to do before we leave tomorrow. I can tell Kagome that I met you by accident and that you send your regards. Is that alright with you? Or would you rather call on her in person? I'm sure she'd fancy a nice little chat with _you_, Hiro_._ After all, you two were very close for a long time."

Hiro shot Yuki a worried look, for he knew that his brother would do anything to see Kagome whether she wanted it or not. "Yes, Gil, I will go visit her. Thank you."

"What about Akira? He's been longing to see her again, too. Are you going to hog Kagome all to yourself?" muttered the blond elf peevishly.

"Um, well, maybe when he gets better," Hiro replied weakly and looked away when both Gil and Yuki eyed him curiously. He felt weak and shaky all over. "Really guys, he needs all the rest he can get. Too much excitement could be bad for him, you know." He gave a half-hearted chuckle, but it was a poor show and the smile he had tried to offer them vanished.

With a sense of doom creeping up his spine, Hiro sat down at the kitchen table and lit a cigarette. He was stalling, but was loath to explain just _why_ allowing Akira to visit Kagome would be a bad idea. Even after all this time, Yuki still had not been made aware of Akira's feelings for Kagome, as Akira had no clue how Yuki truly felt about her. Gods above, what a mess! And he, Hiro, was caught smack dab in the middle of it! Heaven knows what Akira would do if he found out that Kagome was going to marry someone else!

"Hiro." Yuki stared at his brother, suspicious green eyes seeming to pin him to the floor. "Call me crazy, but why do I get the feeling that you are being evasive?"

In the background, Gil made an assenting noise. "For once, I agree with Yuki. What's wrong, Hiro?"

Hiro inhaled deeply and shook his head vehemently. "No. Absolutely not. Just go, Gil. Okay? Send Kagome my regards and my love, but I won't go. None of us will go."

"What? Oh hell no! Look here, Hiro, I'm not sickly like Akira and I think I have every right to march right over to her house and-"

"And what?" Gil swung on Yuki, a large paw clamped tightly on the fair elf's shoulder. "And try to weasel your slimy way back into her heart? Over my dead, rotting corpse you will!"

Yuki slapped Gil's hand away. "Don't touch me, you half-elven freakazoid! Just because you _claim_ that she's agreed to marry you doesn't mean it'll happen."

"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?" Gil loomed large over Yuki, his broad chest heaving.

A sinister smile curled Yuki's lips. "She still loves me. You know it and I know it. When I come back into her life, she'll forget _all_ about you, little boy. Then you'll be out like last week's trash and things will go back to the way they were before. Got it?"

A flood of rage engulfed Gil and before he could stop himself, his hand flew upwards and locked around his cousin's slender throat. "You asshole, Yuki! Do you really believe she'd want you back after what you've done to her? Do you really think-" He broke off.

Seeing his cousin stare off into space, Yuki took that opportunity to free himself from Gil's grasp. "You're a bigger fool than I thought," he croaked, and put a hand to his neck. "Of course she would want me back! I said that already!"

"Gil? What's the matter?" asked Hiro, who had risen to his feet.

Gil blinked and turned to look at Hiro, a look of bewilderment on his face. "I know why you never received Kagome's emails."

"What?"

Before Yuki could make his escape, Gil grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him up against the nearest wall. Yuki fought back, but Gil pinned him to the wall. "Don't listen to him, Hiro! He's lost his mind!"

Gil turned to look at Hiro, a grim expression on his face. "I saw it just now. Yuki logged onto your email account and blocked Kagome's emails then he went through every folder and deleted anything she'd ever sent you. He wanted to wipe her out of your memory because he felt the three of you would be better off without her in the long run." He turned cold eyes on his captive cousin. "I'm right, am I not?"

Silence reigned heavily upon the three men. The sun was shining cheerfully in through the kitchen windows, but the atmosphere in the room was anything but cheerful. The only sound in the room was the sound labored breathing from all three of them.

"You hacked into my email account?" Hiro's voice was deathly quiet.

"I didn't really _hack_ into your email," Yuki tried to explain. "Not exactly. I mean, I already _knew_ your password so that doesn't actually count as hacking, does it?"

Hiro resumed his seat and lit another cigarette. He said nothing... until Yuki tried to walk out of the room. "Hold it," he said, his voice brittle with anger. The sound halted Yuki's feet. "I can't believe," Hiro began, his voice slow and thoughtful, "that you would have the _audacity_ to remove Kagome from our lives without our consent. But then, this is _you_ we're talking about here. Shame on me for even thinking you'd play it straight with your own family. I must admit, that was really well done. I never even suspected that you'd actually done anything-"

Yuki strode over to the table and took a seat on Hiro's left. "Hiro, I'm so sorry! At the time I was hurt and-"

A dark look passed over Hiro's drawn, pale face. "Aww, I'm so sorry, Yuki! Your wittle feewings were hurt!" he spat out sarcastically. His normally kind brown eyes were black with rage. "She was hurt a damn sight more than you were, you selfish bastard! How you can even compare being beaten and raped to wounded feelings is something I will never understand!"

"I thought that if she was out of our lives, that we wouldn't have to worry anymore about getting herself killed on the field. We would have been able to move on that way and it wouldn't have hurt us as much!"

An irritated puff of smoke surrounded Hiro's head. "That has got to be one of the _lamest_ excuses ever," Hiro ground out, his eyes narrowing against the smoke. He stubbed his cigarette out viciously in the ashtray before him on the table. "Perhaps next time you decide to make a damn fool decision, you might want to include your brothers' opinions as well, because I for one would like to have a fucking say in what this family does."

"I... I'm sorry, Hiro."

"It's a bit too late for apologies, Yuki." Hiro paused suddenly and eyed Yuki coldly. "Would you like to know why it would be a bad idea for us to visit Kagome?"

Yuki's head came up at the mention of Kagome's name. He nodded slowly.

A smile, almost diabolical in nature, curled Hiro's lips. "Akira would find out about Kagome marrying Gil... and that, my dear brother, would become a health hazard."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked cautiously.

The mischievous smile grew. "Akira... is in love with Kagome."

Yuki, who had not been expecting such news, sat back in his chair. "No," he whispered, green eyes widening.

Gil staggered back a little. "No way," he muttered in total disbelief.

"Oh yes," Hiro replied with a satisfied grin. "What's more, Yuki dear, he's already begun the mating process. Gil, do you know of the elven mating ritual? No? I thought your mother would have told you by now. Anyway, when an elven male has found a female he desires to make his own, he must openly declare his love for her and his wish to make her his lifelong mate. Once that is done, whenever he hears about or sees another man with the woman he has chosen, the elf will fly into a jealous rage so great, they will want to kill. You see, elves are not unlike youkai in that they are _extremely_ overprotective of their mates or intended mates. We _will_ take a life if our mate is threatened or even _perceived_ as being threatened. That is really the only time an elf will become enraged in such a fashion." Hiro paused. "Unless of course their brother happens to be Yuki."

"Shut up, Hiro."

"Anyway, just after Akira awoke from his coma, he told me that he loved Kagome and had expressed his desire to be with her months earlier, only he did not have the courage to tell her so. That last day we spent in the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome told me that Akira had caught her in the forest with Kouga. They were in the midst of... um... performing an act of intimacy when Akira found them. He tried to kill Kouga even though it was clear that she was in no danger." Hiro spread his hands. "So you see, it would be detrimental to both our health and quite possibly, Akira's health to allow him to see her again. Furthermore, it would be unfair to Akira if I went to visit her and he did not."

The blond elf sat up straight in his chair. "Oi! What about me! I want to see her too, you know."

"I could care less _what _you do," Hiro told his brother callously. "It's not like I could stop you, right? But then, you can't really do anything could you? I mean, even if she ends up not marrying Gil, Akira would be next in line. You have no claim to her, Yuki. Sorry. But as it is, we might have to turn this matter over to the Elven High Council, since Akira has already staked his claim long before Gil asked her to marry him." Hiro shook his head doubtfully. "But then again, Gil _is_ part human and the woman in question is human also. I wonder how they would rule on this matter. What do _you_ say, Gil?"

There was no answer from Gil. Both Hiro and Yuki turned to look at their cousin, but he had gone.

ooooo

"There's nothing amusing about my lady if she's in trouble," Kouga assured her gently. "I would be honored to listen to you, Kagome."

Relief flooded her and after shutting the door, she told him everything. She told him about Niobe, Timeus, Thanos, and the connection to Naraku. She spoke rapidly and nervously, pacing back and forth all the while. As she did so, Kouga watched her silently.

When she finished her narrative at last, she turned a worried face to him. "So there you have it," she said as she clasped her hands together. "Normally, I don't work myself up into a state of nervousness, but this isn't a normal situation." She lowered her voice. "The fact is I'm afraid, Kouga."

He nodded seriously. "Because of Narak- I mean, Thanos."

"Yes. I know Thanos too well, you see. I know absolutely that during the time you've all been searching for him, he's been waiting for me. He knows I'm here in Tokyo now."

Kouga shifted his stance. "How do you know that?"

"How?" She laughed a mirthless, nervous little laugh. "I heard his voice in my head just yesterday!" Kagome shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "He was watching me, Kouga. I could feel his horrible gaze burn right through me."

Crossing his arms over his broad chest, Kouga narrowed his eyes. "If you don't mind me saying so, I would prefer it if you never go out alone, Kagome. If he's out there watching you, then it's not safe."

"So what are you trying to say? That I need a bodyguard every time I step outside my door? No, Kouga. I refuse to allow him to run my life. You do realize that that _is_ what Thanos wants? He wants to enslave me, to force me to submit to him. Thanos gets off on that." Kagome shivered again. "Thanos believes himself to be my lord and master. Is it any wonder why I prefer to be independent? Besides, it doesn't matter. I'm going back to... oh, never mind. The point is that I won't be in Japan after tomorrow."

Kagome gave him a weak smile and led him out of the room and into the kitchen where she offered him something to drink. He refused with thanks and watched her as she downed a bottle of ice cold water.

"Kagome," he murmured quietly, "please don't go."

"I'm sorry, Kouga," she said briskly, laying the empty bottle on the counter. "I must go. I have a job to do."

"Please don't go," he said again, his voice at a whisper. "I've missed you so much, Kagome. Stay here with me." His eyes burned through her, hypnotizing her.

In an effort to break the spell, she turned her back on him and flattened her hands on the cold marble in order to steady herself. "Stop it, Kouga," she commanded, although her voice trembled slightly. "What I felt for you back then is gone. Okay? I love Gil. I love him and I'm going to marry him- _oh!_" Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt Kouga's warm breath brush the back of her neck. She felt the heat from his body engulf her back just as his lips pressed a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder.

"I loved you first," he whispered as he kissed his way along her shoulder to her neck. His hands slipped around her waist and pulled her back against him. "It's only fitting that the one to hold you every night for the rest of your life should be me."

"Please don't! Kouga, don't do this to me!" She tried to push herself away, but he held her fast.

"Centuries have passed since I saw you last," he murmured, dropping a light kiss on the top of her dark head. "I can't tell you how often I dreamed of you or how much I wanted to see your beautiful face again." He turned her face up to his with a gentle finger. "I've missed you more than words can say." His thumb brushed away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "All I could think about was you, Kagome. So many women offered themselves to me during those long years, but I never touched one. Not one."

"Kouga don't..."

His blue eyes darkened with some powerful emotion as he turned her to face him. "I lived for only one woman. I've loved only one woman. A million beautiful females could never make my love for you waver."

Feeling the urge to cry, Kagome shook her head slowly. "P-please don't talk like this, Kouga. I told you that I'm engaged to be married. I love him."

Kouga's left hand slid up her back and cradled the back of her skull. "I don't care," he replied casually, "because he will never love you as I love you." With that, he closed the space between their faces and kissed her full on the mouth.

No amount of struggling could free herself from the wolf youkai's powerful grip on her and but it was a nearly forgotten memory that stopped her from fighting him. It had been a beautiful, moonlit night just over a year ago. He had just come from having a bath; his lean, sculpted body and long black hair still dripping with water.

Kagome closed her eyes in ecstasy. The recollection of that evening was now fresh in her mind. She could remember the way he smelled, the way he tasted, the heat and the feel of his powerful body beneath her fingers... the incredible way he had made her feel...

Without a thought, her hands slipped up into Kouga's hair, which he wore much shorter now, and gripped his head tightly to keep his mouth anchored to hers. Never could she forget the animal attraction she felt for him on that night, the soul-melting, breathless desire that had sent her heart to racing like mad. She had been ready to give him anything he wanted; she had been more than willing to allow him to make her his life-long mate. She had _wanted_ to be his mate.

Her inhibitions slipped away as he lifted her up onto the counter and sat her upon it. His nimble fingers eagerly stripped her of her shirt then quickly did away with his. Her legs went around his waist, her thighs gripping him tightly.

"Oh, Kouga," she moaned against his mouth and broke the kiss, which had become nearly unbearable. His passion had overtaken him and the sensations he had aroused in her were setting her on fire. She could not take anymore. She groaned loudly as Kouga bit his way down her throat as his large hands clutched her back, pressing her body against his.

His mouth lingered at the spot that joined her throat and shoulder. It lingered a little too long and Kagome looked down to see what Kouga was doing. To her horror, she saw him staring back at her, his eyes blood-filled and wild; his fangs peeking out from under his upper lip. In that moment, she knew he was about to mark her.

_"Kouga, no!"_ she screamed and pushed at him.

"You're mine," he growled at her, baring his fangs.

With a yell, Kagome head-butted him, taking him off guard. It didn't exactly daze him, but it gave her the room she needed to follow that with a vicious left hook and a swift kick to his chest. He landed on his back, a shocked look in his eyes, which by now were back to their normal appearance.

"I told you," she said, grabbing her tank top and pulling it back on, "that I'm taken. I love you, Kouga. I always will. But my feelings for you aren't the same as they were. You need to realize that." She held out a hand to him and helped him up.

Kouga remained where he stood, his blue eyes filled with pain. "Please, Kagome. I want you. You know this. You know how long I've waited for you. Don't do this to me, I beg of you!"

She shook her head firmly. "I'm sorry, Kouga. But no amount of pleading will change my mind, no matter how much I care for you." She smiled sadly at him. "I have to leave the house soon, so I think you'd better go. I need to get showered and run a few errands. If you say nothing about seeing me here, I will say nothing of you trying mate me. Deal?" Kagome held out a hand to Kouga.

"You want me, Kagome," Kouga said, arms crossing over his naked, powerful chest. "Don't pretend that you don't. I felt the passion I aroused in you just now; your scent told me just how greatly you wanted me. You can stand there and lie through your pretty little teeth, but I _know_ what I experienced." He grabbed his shirt up off the floor and pulled it over his head. "I'm not angry with you; I'm just a bit disappointed. But that's fine. I've waited _this_ long for you; I can wait a bit longer." He took her hand and kissed the underside of her wrist. "Until later, my lady."

When he had gone, Kagome's facade crumbled. She sank against the counter and slid to the floor, bursting into overwrought tears.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shadow: You asked me why I don't reply to my reviewers. Well, I _do_ reply to them, usually when I have the chance. I don't reply to those of you who are anonymous simply because when I get your review, there's no link to which I can instantly reply to you. I prefer to send my replies via private message anyway. My email address is . You're more than welcome to contact me whenever. ^^

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 11

Gil had left his cousins' house in a blind rage and drove around town for nearly two hours. By the time he had returned to the Higurashi shrine, he had cooled down considerably, but he remained thoroughly peeved. He _still_ couldn't believe what he'd heard.

Of all the people to fall for his woman, it had to be his manga nerd cousin? He wanted to go up to Akira and say, _"Et tu, Brutè?"_ Furthermore,Akira had already confessed his intention of making her his lifelong partner. Gil couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. And what was that about the Elven High Council? Why should _they_ have to be dragged into this in order to decide who gets to be with Kagome? She was a human, for pity's sake, not a she-elf.

Such upsetting thoughts had rung in his head during the entire drive back to the shrine. Why hadn't his mum told him anything about this? He felt so cheated. Cheated and betrayed. What a way to start off a day.

Another thought struck him and he scowled. _Just who the hell was this Kouga person anyway? _Damn it, if he _ever_ got his hands on the guy, he'd fucking kill him! Yuki, Gil had told himself, was in no way an obstacle because that low down son-of-bitch would never lay his filthy hands on Kagome again. Gil would make sure of that.

When he finally pulled up to the house, Gil shut off the engine and heaved a frustrated sigh. As much as he hated to admit it, there were a lot of things that Kagome had obviously neglected to tell him. He wanted to be angry at her for leaving out the part where Akira had found her and that Kouga person in the woods as they were about to get it on, but he couldn't. Really, he had no right to be angry at her if she did not want to tell him something like that. Besides, that was all in the past, right? After all, if she didn't love him she wouldn't have agreed to be his wife.

He got out of the car and as he walked towards her house, he paused for a moment. A stunning red and black motorcycle was parked in front and its owner sat astride it, his dark head turning every so often to look in the direction of the front door. His body appeared to be hunched up, but upon further inspection Gil realized that he was leaning forward on his handle bars. Gil walked over to him to see what he wanted.

The man on the motorcycle must have heard Gil coming up behind him, for his body stiffened and he turned, getting off the bike as he did so. "Kagome, please forgive me. I never meant… oh. Sorry." He eyed Gil with some surprise. "I thought you were someone else."

Anger drew Gil's eyebrows downwards in a dark scowl. "Who the hell are you and what is it that you want _my _fiancé to forgive you for?" Gil asked the man sharply. He was in no mood for any more unpleasant surprises. Besides, he didn't like the look of this guy. There was something not quite right with his appearance. With his luck, this fucker might be a demon. But Gil swiftly put an end to that disturbing thought. No way would his sweet young woman be involved with lowly demon scum.

Running one large hand through his short, jet-black hair, the guy shook his head. "Not to be rude, but that's really none of your business," was his frank reply. "This is a private matter between Kagome and me."

"Look, Kagome's about to become my wife, alright?" Gil said with a trace of hostility in his voice. "So whatever matters concern her, concerns me as well."

"Wow, you two aren't even married and already you're overbearing and controlling," the dark-haired stranger retorted. "I don't think so, pal. She's allowed to have her privacy, you know. That has always been a big thing with her. I mean, as her _intended husband_, you should know that, right?"

The man's words struck a chord with Gil. In response, he lifted his chin in a haughty manner. That was what Hiro had said about Kagome as well, that she prized her privacy greatly. But damn it, this fool could have put it more tactfully! "So I've heard," he muttered a little petulantly.

He glanced over at the man and eyed him up and down. The man before him was tall and powerfully built even though it was concealed well. He had a sleek, streamlined, well-muscled figure that filled his clothes perfectly and Gil had to subdue a tiny spark of jealousy. If he were honest with himself, Gil would say that the guy was really rather quite handsome. He wasn't up to par with Yuki's stunning beauty in the looks department but then, what male had ever been as physically blessed as Yuki? The man's jet black hair was cut short in the back and kept slightly longer in the front. A large tanned hand reached up and shoved the obsidian-spun bangs out of his eyes, which were a frosty shade of blue.

Gil no longer disliked the guy; he downright _loathed_ him.

A black eyebrow arched upwards. "Whatcha staring at?" the man asked derisively, his lips curling up into mocking smile. "See something you like?"

But Gil did not answer right away. His attention was now on the man's mouth and he knew instantly what it was about this man that he did not like. Just beneath his upper lip, Gil caught a glimpse of sharp, white fang. "You're a demon," he pointed out accusingly.

The smile widened, exposing the other fang. "Wow, you're good. However did you guess?" was Kouga's sarcastic reply.

Gil ignored him. "Kagome never mentioned that she was acquainted with your _kind_," he said, glaring at the black-haired youkai. Dear gods, was she friends with these animals? If this guy was speaking the truth, she would have some serious explaining to do.

"My kind, eh?" Kouga, for his part, was far from impressed with Kagome's betrothed. It was pretty obvious that the man was prejudiced against youkai. In fact, he sounded just like his cousin, Yuki. How sad. What she saw in Gil, Kouga could only guess, but this presented a good opportunity to possibly get rid of him. She could do a lot better than a half-human, half-elf bigot. "You make it sound as though I'm not good enough to black your boots, much less be friends with a human female."

"You aren't," Gil shot back. "Demons will never be good enough. Humans and elves should never lower themselves to associate with them. It's not right. I mean, you're nothing but a bunch of bloodthirsty monsters, behaving the way you do. You don't hear of elves or humans running around murdering innocent people and eating them, do you? Demons are good for nothing but killing."

Kouga had come across all kinds of people during the past several centuries, but Gil had to be one of the most ignorant people he'd ever met. "You must have blinders on when it comes to humans then, for your knowledge of their history is sadly lacking," he said coldly. "Humans are not exactly the epitome of perfection, either. They slaughter their fellow man mercilessly all in the name of politics, religions, and so on. Demons have not done that."

"No. They prefer to slaughter humans."

"The lower, simpler forms of my kind do, yes," Kouga admitted. "But youkai like me don't do that. We have no need for human flesh." He paused then added thoughtfully, "It's sort of like humans who hunt for sport. In reality, they have no need to kill animals. Indeed, the need to hunt has, for the most part, died out in the human race, but a few continue to do so simply for the thrill of tracking some poor animal in order to shoot it and take its head for a trophy, as well as its flesh and hide. How is that different?"

Gil gave Kouga a freezing look and the latter savored the thrill of this small jab.

"It just is," Gil said angrily. "Look, your kind is inferior to the elven and human races. I mean, you probably lived in a cave and ran around with wild animals until only recently."

Nonplussed, Kouga chuckled. "Well, you're only partly right there. As a matter of fact, I _did_ live in a cave and run around with wild animals, but that was centuries ago."

"You see! I was right!"

"But yet again, your lack of historical knowledge is showing through. If you recall, humans lived in caves and ran around with wild animals too," Kouga pointed out.

The look on Gil's face was priceless. "Well… that was hundreds of thousands of years ago!" he sputtered, his temper flaring. "If you haven't noticed, we have evolved a quite a bit since then. We're more civilized now."

"Yes, and so are youkai," the wolf said reasonably. "Humans have slipped up a bit now and then in the civilized department." He sent Gil a toothy grin. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I refuse to believe that Kagome would have anything to do with someone like you," Gil snapped. "You're an aggravating know-it-all and—"

"Then you don't know her very well," Kouga interjected smugly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can see there's a lot about Kagome that you're unaware of. This might come as a surprise to you, so hold on to your trousers. She's not _just_ acquainted with my kind; she's _friends_ with us."

The fair haired man stared incredulously at Kouga. "You're lying," he replied tightly.

Kouga shook his head. "No, I'm not. Has she ever told you about her life before she entered the Corp?"

Gil shrugged. "Yes, of course she did. She met some interesting characters while in high school, one of whom she fell in love with. Some guy called Inuyasha, I think. The bastard broke her heart. Anyway, she battled depression for a bit before joining the Slayer Corp. where she met up with my three cousins."

The other male smirked. "I hate to break it to you, but you only know half the story and the version you _do_ know is only half-true. For instance, did you know that Inuyasha is a hanyou?"

This was news to Gil. Rather unpleasant news. So unpleasant, in fact, that he did not bother to hide his disgust. "Oh, god no," he remarked disdainfully. "She never said anything about that." He moved forward and asked in a low voice, "What else do you know?"

Ice blue eyes studied him for a long moment, as though deciding whether or not to reveal anything further. At last, Kouga turned his head and gazed over his left shoulder. "You see that little building over there?" he asked with a jerk of his head, indicating the area he was referring to.

Gil stared at the building for a moment. "That little wooden hut over by the big tree, you mean? Yeah. What about it?"

"C'mon." Kouga began walking towards it. Gil followed closely behind. When they reached it, Kouga slid the door open. "It's the shrine's well house," he explained and descended the steps into the stuffy darkness.

"I can see that," Gil muttered and wrinkled his nose. "It's a bit close in here."

Kouga leaned over and peered down into the well's inky blackness. "Once, this was a portal between this time and five hundred years into the past."

Gil didn't know whether to tell his guide to shut the fuck up or laugh. He opted for the latter. His hearty laughter reverberated around the interior of the hut. "What absolute rubbish!" he chortled, holding his stomach in his mirth. "I've never heard of such utter horse shi-"

"This portal was a passageway to the Sengoku Jidai," interrupted Kouga, his voice serious. "That was where Kagome met Inuyasha... and me."

Gil's laughed again, even louder this time. "Now I know you're insane! I'm getting the fuck out of here." He started back up the steps.

"By the way," Kouga muttered softly at Gil's back, "I loved her first."

Gil's feet stopped in mid-step and he turned around slowly to stare disbelievingly at Kouga. "What did you just say?"

Even before Kouga answered, he felt the air in the hut grow taut with tension. It seemed to vibrate all around them. "You heard me. _I... loved... her... first_." He carefully annunciated each word.

Gil took a menacing step downward. _"What?"_

"I fell in love with her long before you were even born," Kouga replied.

"How the hell is that even possible? She's a couple of years younger than me," said Gil with a snarl. "You're nuts, you know that? Prove to me that what you're saying is true, alright, mate? Then maybe we'll have a nice cozy chat. But in the meantime, bugger off and stay away from my woman!" Again he turned to go.

Kouga scowled. Gil was proving himself to be a real jerk and something of a simpleton. He disliked him for being Kagome's intended, but he really despised him for not showing Kagome his true colors. "Prove it? Okay, I'll prove it," Kouga said and followed Gil up the steps. The other started violently but allowed to Kouga pass him on the way up.

"What did you say?"

"I said okay, I'll prove it," he finished loudly and slowly as though speaking to a person who was hard of hearing. An impudent grin lit up Kouga's face. "Let's go ask Kagome, shall we? I mean, you'd believe _her_ word over mine, right?" He turned and began walking away when he felt a hand on his arm, holding him back. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Gil watching him with a dark countenance. "What's the matter with you?"

"Just who the fuck _are_ you? How do you know Kagome so well?" Unconsciously, Gil's grip on Kouga's arm tightened. He wanted to see if he could peer into his mind, to see what secrets he may be keeping. But he saw nothing.

The memory of Lady Miranda touching his hands and his forehead made Kouga realize what Gil was doing, and he chuckled. "Not trying to glean my secrets, are you?" he asked, removing Gil's hand from his person gently. "I'm afraid that I know Kagome a far sight better than you, my friend." He held up a hand when he saw Gil's mouth open, quite possibly to give him an earful. "Hey now, don't get pissed off at me. I know her better simply because I've known her longer."

Gil shut his mouth, but continued to glare at the man, whose name he still didn't know. He said roughly, "Don't get angry at you? How can I not? You just told me that you loved her first. That's not a cool thing to say about a bloke's woman. Are you trying to warn me off?"

"I'm just stating a fact, that's all." Nonchalantly, Kouga leaned back against the wall of the hut and stared at Gil through narrowed lids. "Is that a problem for you?" It was taking all his self-control not to beat this guy to a bloody pulp. Listening to Gil state over and over again that Kagome was his woman, was pure torture to Kouga's ears. She _wasn't_ Gil's woman. She never had been. Kagome belonged to Kouga, just as he belonged to her.

"Yes, it is, actually." Gil straightened his huge frame to make himself as tall and intimidating as possible. "If you think you're going to insinuate yourself back into her life, you've got another think coming. I won't stand back and let you take her from me."

Kouga gave him a self-deprecating smile. "In all honesty, I tried. But she wouldn't have me."

With a guttural growl, Gil grabbed Kouga by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. "When was this? When did you _try_ to take her? Just now before I came up the drive? Or while I was gone?" To Gil's surprise and dismay, his captive began to laugh. "What the hell's so fucking funny to you?" he demanded furiously.

"You're not very bright, are you?" Kouga chuckled. He grabbed hold of Gil's wrists and shoved him away. "As much as it pains me to say this, _she chose you_. _You!_ You're getting yourself all worked up for nothing."

Gil's face flamed a violent shade of red. "What do you mean, for nothing? You forced yourself on her! How is that nothing?"

"Who said I forced myself on her? I would _never_ do such a thing to Kagome!" Kouga glared at his rival, who stood before him, broad chest heaving. "But since you're just itching for a fight, I will let you in on a little secret. Despite the fact that she rejected me, she still loves me."

"What? Kagome loves a demon? Yeah, right," snorted Gil, who stared hard at Kouga. Kouga stared solemnly back at him. There was no lie emanating from the male standing before him. Suddenly, he was fighting back the violent urge to kill the black-haired demon... "First, there was Yuki, then Akira, and now you? Why? Why won't you guys move on and just _leave her alone_? She's with _me_, damn it! _Me!_"

Leaning back against the hut once more, Kouga studied Gil. "Well, I'm sorry, but I'm only telling you like it is. Look, you're not the only man in her life, my boy. You weren't the first, you certainly won't be the last and the sooner you get that through your head, the better off you'll be. If you keep blowing your top every time you hear that someone has a thing for her, you'll end up having a stroke." Kouga paused a moment then added coolly, "It sounds to me like you don't trust Kagome."

The tall man puffed up like an angry hen. "That's a ridiculous notion! Of course I trust Kagome! I wouldn't plan on marrying her if I didn't."

"But you _don't_ trust her. That's my point. You feel threatened even though she's engaged to _you_, even though I admitted to you that she chose you over me." Stepping away from the wall, Kouga moved forward towards Gil. "Yes, I admit that I came to see Kagome while you were gone."

"Oh no," breathed Gil, his face turning pale. "I knew it. So what happened? What the hell did you do to her, you filthy demon?"

A soft footfall come up the path made them turn. Kagome came towards them, her eyes dark with anxiety. Kouga could smell her unease and mentally cursed himself for opening his big mouth and by doing so, had managed to upset her life. He could give a shit about Gil's feelings; hell, he hoped that Gil would leave and never come back. But there were Kagome's feelings to consider and he felt guilty for not taking them into account. In his defense, however, Kouga felt that Gil was bad news. The guy was as prejudiced as they come and would likely as not force her to stay away from her youkai friends. That thought really burned Kouga, because he could not imagine his life without her in it. At any rate, he knew that she would be better off without Gil in the long run. He only hoped that she would see it that way too... in time.

"What are you doing here?" she asked nervously, looking from one to the other.

Kouga opened his mouth to speak, but Gil burst out, "This guy told me something rather unsettling, babe. He said that he'd made a move on you while I was gone. It can't be true, right? I mean, come on! The guy's a bloody demon! You'd _never_ allow a filthy creature like him to touch you. Right, babe?" He paused and when Kagome's face showed signs of hesitation, his heart sank. "It's true then, isn't it?"

Kagome's face blanched slightly. She hated the fact that Gil was so biased against youkai. "Yes, it's true," she whispered guiltily.

"Did you... did you do anything?" Gil's voice shook. "I mean, did you and he... uh..." He trailed off and stared at his betrothed with a disgusted expression. "Kagome? Please tell me you didn't let some demon put his paws all over you."

She faced Gil squarely, pointedly ignoring Kouga's piercing gaze. There was a silent message there, she could feel it. "I pushed him away, Gil. Head butted, punched, and then kicked him, if you want to get technical."

"Good. That's an excellent way to keep demon scum away." Gil looked quite satisfied and shot a smug look at Kouga, who only had eyes for Kagome. "I knew you'd never willingly allow a despicable creature like him to lay a hand on you." To Kouga, he said, "I hardly need to tell you to stay away from my woman from now on. Alright?" He glanced back at Kagome, and then recoiled. She was glaring daggers at him. "What?" he asked.

"Demon... _scum_?" Kagome's voice was tight with anger. "Just who the fuck do you think you're talking to, Gil?"

Gil's brow knitted at the accusatory sound of her voice. "That _thing_ standing right there," he spat, pointing at Kouga. "What else would I be talking about?"

But Kagome stepped in front of Kouga, shielding him from Gil's pointing finger. "He isn't a thing, Gil. He is a person like you and me-"

_"He's a fucking demon!"_ Gil burst out. He was puzzled as to why Kagome was defending such a creature, but he was already pushed to the limit. "We're slayers, Kagome. We're being paid to slay them, not befriend them, for god's sake!"

Kagome stepped forward and slapped Gil's hand away. "Yes, he _is_ a youkai, but he is also my friend. I won't stand here and listen to you insult him."

From behind her, Kouga touched her shoulder. "Please don't do this," he murmured soothingly. "You don't need to defend me from him."

She shooed him back. "Be quiet! I can't stand by and listen to him speak to you that way, Kouga."

_Kouga!_ Gil's vision narrowed and his entire world turned red. "I fucking knew it! The moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were trouble! You're the one Akira tried to kill in the forest that night, aren't you?" His smoky grey eyes jumped from Kouga to Kagome and back again. "Oh my god," he groaned, openly staring at them with revulsion. "You were making love with... with... _that_?" he sputtered and gagged. "Did you kiss him? Did you like feeling his fangs on you? To _think_ that you let me sleep with you and all this time you never told me that you'd fucked a demon!"

Both Kouga and Kagome looked startled. "How did you find out about that?" Kouga asked calmly and placed a restraining hand on Kagome's arm. She was beside herself with rage and he could sense that she was more than ready to let Gil have the ass whooping of a lifetime.

"Does it matter?" Gil shot back angrily. "The point is that I found out about your fetish for those creatures _before_ I married you. Thank you both for opening my eyes. A horrible mistake has just been averted!"

_A horrible mistake._ Kagome felt her world begin to tilt strangely. _She had become another man's mistake_, she thought and felt her body sway slightly. She would have fallen over, except for a large, warm hand that pressed itself flat against her back for support. It steadied her and somehow, that gave her the strength to pull herself together enough to remove the engagement ring from her finger...

"No," she said quite calmly despite the whirlwind of emotion raging inside her, "_I'm_ the one who nearly made a horrible mistake. I never thought you capable of being so hateful, Giles Marsten, but you're no different from Yuki. You may have been the man I was to marry, but Kouga was my friend long before I ever met you. I would give my life for his because he is a loving, caring person; far more so than you could _ever_ be. Tell your mother I'm sorry, but I refuse to marry a man who's so filled with hate and prejudice that he can't see straight." Raising her hand, she tossed the ring at Gil, who caught it easily.

Gracing her with one of the coldest looks she'd ever seen, Gil turned on his heel and headed back into the house. A few minutes later, he had his luggage and throwing them into his rental car, drove away, tires squealing.

She and Kouga stood quite still for a long moment. The only sounds around them were of birds twittering happily in the trees and the whisper of the wind in the leaves of those trees.

With a pained expression, Kagome turned to Kouga and looked up at him. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am for his behavior. I never thought that… well, that you two would ever meet. Actually, I never thought that I would ever see you again. I had hoped that you two would never meet at all because I know how he is." She shook her head and then lifted an unsteady hand to her temple. "He's hateful towards youkai just as much as Yuki is. I can't believe that I thought I could spend a lifetime with a man like him." Kagome hung her head with shame. "I thought I loved him, Kouga. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"There's nothing is wrong with you," Kouga told her gently. "He just didn't deserve you, that's all. Don't beat yourself up for his sake, okay?" Grabbing her hands, he brought them up to his lips and kissed them tenderly. "Thank you for standing up for me, Kagome. I really appreciate it. It's comforting to know that I have you in my corner and at my back when I need it. You're my hero." He smiled down into her face.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm nothing special, Kouga. But I'm glad to be there for you. That's what friends do, right?"

He agreed and escorted her back to her house. When they walked to her front door, Kagome turned around and asked, "Why are you still here, anyway?"

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier," he told her solemnly. "You were right to push me away like that. I'm afraid I wasn't about to take no for answer." He paused. "Are you certain you won't change your mind about leaving? If Naraku is on the loose, I'd much prefer to have you close at hand so I can keep an eye on you. So, how about it?"

"You mean, you want to be my bodyguard, is that it?" She turned away from him when he nodded. "No, I'm sorry, Kouga. I have no need of a bodyguard, thank you." Her hand reached out for the door knob and rested on it just as Kouga's own hand settled itself on hers.

"It would put my mind at ease if you had someone with you at all times," he said, his voice quietly pleading. "Let me come with you, then. I'll stay out of your way, I promise."

Gently, but firmly, Kagome refused his request. "I'm sorry, Kouga. But I don't need someone in my back pocket at all times. I can take care of myself." With a sad smile, she reached up and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "But thanks for the offer. I'll see you around, okay?" Ignoring his protestations, Kagome slipped inside the house and locked the door behind her.

ooooooooooooooooo

She had returned to England, sans Gil, and headed back to Horningsham. When she arrived at the station the day after she came back, she was informed by Sergeant Blair that Sergeant Marsten had taken several more days off. Kagome shrugged and went into her office.

That night, she went on patrol alone and that was fine with her. She preferred to work alone anyway, and besides, it gave her time to think. Sergeants Blair and Devere were out with their groups, while Jack and Gina had taken off and had gone up to London for the weekend. Kagome had a sneaking suspicion they had gone to visit Gil. After all, why shouldn't they? They _were_ friends with him, too. She just hoped that Gil wouldn't speak ill of her.

But that was a week ago. This afternoon, Kagome was in the office catching up on some paperwork.

The buzzer on her desk phone bleated softly. Kagome looked up from her paperwork and pressed the button. "Yes?"

"Lieutenant, you have a visitor," Corporal Meyers said quietly and Kagome fancied that his voice shook with what she could swear was fear.

"Send them in," she replied with a confused frown. She picked up a file from off her desk and took it over to the filing cabinet by the window. As she was replacing the folder and retrieving another, there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," she called out over shoulder. The door opened and she turned to see who it was, manila folder in her hands.

She took one look at the man's face and she opened her mouth in order to reprimand him for being here. The next minute her eyes dropped down to his neck where, on his collar, sat five highly polished gold stars in a row. Further down on his chest were pinned numerous medals on his neat, royal blue uniform blazer.

The blood drained from Kagome's face. The folder slipped soundlessly from her suddenly nerveless fingers and her right arm came up in a perfectly executed salute. "Sir! Excuse my manners, sir! I did not realize who was in my presence, sir! Do I have permission to pick up my papers, sir?"

"You may do so, lieutenant," Kouga, said softly, albeit firmly. He turned to look back into the office where the remainder of the station's staff stood stiffly at attention. "As you were," he told them, giving them a brisk nod. The slayers in the outer office instantly relaxed and resumed their duties. He nodded again and shut the office door behind him.

Kagome felt faint. She'd had no earthly idea that Kouga was a five-star general! As she sank to the floor to retrieve the scattered papers with trembling hands, she fought the urge to weep. She'd hit him! Oh gods, of all the foolish things she'd ever done, she had punched a general in the face! As images of her being court-martialed began to parade through her head, a couple of tears slid down her pale cheeks.

As she was desperately thinking of ways to apologize to him without losing too much of her dignity, a pair of large hands came into her line of sight and took the papers she'd already gathered up. When she dared to look up, she saw that Kouga had gotten down on his knees as well and was picking up the remainder of the papers off the floor.

Another wave of faintness washed over her. This did not look good. Even though a familiar, friendly face was attached to those five gold stars, the fact remained that a_ highly decorated general_ was on his knees on the floor of her office, calmly cleaning up the mess _she_ had made. He looked up at her and she could not help but flinch from him.

She grabbed the collected papers from him, shoved them into the file and set them on top of the filing cabinet. "Th-thank you, sir," she choked, backing slowly away from him. "I'm just... Your visit was unexpected and I... I'm afraid I'm rather clumsy at times."

"Kagome," Kouga whispered, holding out his hands to her in a pleading gesture. "It's just me. I'm sorry I had to turn up like this, but if I tried to see you in anything other than my uniform, you would have refused to see me."

That was quite true, she thought to herself, and looked away from him in order to hide the look of guilt that she knew was showing. "Please, have a seat," she said, indicating that he take her chair behind the desk. She herself took a seat in a chair in front of her desk and bowed her head.

There was a tense silence for a moment, and then Kouga took her hand, led her to the couch and made her sit down beside him. "I won't take your seat," he told her, retaining his hold on her hand. "Look at me, Kagome." When she refused, he said dropped her hand and said sharply, "Look at me, lieutenant!" Her gaze flew up to interlock with his and he took her hand once more. "Please don't push me away, Kagome. I don't like it when you do that."

"Well then, maybe you shouldn't get too close," she told him crisply. "Why are you here?"

Seeing that she was not being receptive to his advances, Kouga decided to come right to the point of his visit. "The real reason I'm here," he began and reached into his blazer to retrieve a slim white envelope from the left inner breast pocket, "is in here. Even when its business, I keep you close to my heart," he quipped lightly but handed the envelope to Kagome with a serious expression. "You're not going like what this has to say, I'm afraid. But orders are orders and these come from the Commander himself."

Kagome's eyes opened very wide. "The Commander? You mean, as in, the _head_ of Slayer Corp.?" She opened the envelope's flap and removed the letter within. Kagome unfolded the single sheet of paper and read it. Her eyes opened even wider, along with her mouth, which dropped open as she read the letter. When she had finished, she lifted her head slowly to gape up at Kouga. "What the _fuck _is this?" she hissed at him.

"Now wait a minute," Kouga begged. He put up his hands and took a couple of steps back. "This was the Commander's idea. I'm only here to follow his orders."

She gave him a dark look. "He thinks I need a babysitter?" she snapped and waved the letter in the air. "Or is this a bald-faced attempt to get me in your bed, Kouga? If I'm stuck with you day in and day out, then eventually I will succumb to your charms? Give me a fucking break."

Kouga winced inwardly. That had actually been part of the reason why he had agreed to take on this assignment. But he couldn't very well let her know that. Instead, he said, "No, no, not at all! Kagome, sweetheart, listen to me, okay? No, don't get up. I really don't want to get hit again," pleaded the wolf youkai. "There really is a perfectly good explanation for this, if you'll just hear me out."

"There'd fucking better be!" Kagome balled up her fists. "Because right now, I could give a rat's ass if you're a general! I will knock you into next week!"

Kouga moved suddenly and put a chair between him and the irate woman. "Look, I'm not going to be your babysitter, Kagome. I believe the correct word is 'bodyguard'." His face was instantly serious. "The reason the Commander wishes for you to have protection is because... well, we've received new information regarding Naraku."

The anger drained from Kagome's face. "You found him?" she asked in a fearful whisper, as though he might be listening. Disregarding his personal safety, Kouga went the couch and sat down on it, pulling her down on it to sit beside him.

"Well, sort of. I tried telling you about it when I was at your house, but you didn't want to listen," he told her reproachfully. "Our sources say that he is currently in Tokyo. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to get a visual confirmation. His energy has popped up in odd places, sort of like a blip on a radar screen. It comes and goes quickly, but it's there nonetheless. We've had operatives scattered all over Tokyo searching for him, but in all honesty, none of us know what he looks like now. He's had five centuries to alter his appearance. Doubtless he's had a complete makeover. He may not even appear Japanese anymore. But what we _do_ know is that he's been in Tokyo for the past several years."

"What?" Kagome's face had turned completely white. "You mean... he's been there while I lived there? Oh gods, I never knew..."

Kouga nodded. "Yes. It's strange though; he has never made any effort to contact you during that period, assuming, of course, that he even remembers who he is and who you are. Yes, we _have_ been keeping tabs on him for some time now. At least, we have been since he'd first put in an appearance. That was, oh, well over a decade ago. He would be felt for a few days or a week, and then he would disappear for a few months only to return again. The patterns were irregular and that seemed to suggest that perhaps he is disguised as a traveler in this lifetime." Kouga gazed absently out of Kagome's office window. "Maybe he's been reborn but has no clue as to who he was. That would explain why he has made no effort to get in touch with you. At least, that's the current theory among the generals and the commander." He blinked suddenly and turned to look at Kagome, who had been staring at him as though he were some strange creature. "You think I'm crazy."

"I don't really know," Kagome confessed. "But I would much rather he have been reborn as someone else. If that were the case, perhaps he would be a more reasonable person in this life."

The wolf youkai leaned back against the sofa and nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps," he agreed. "After all, he hasn't done anything yet."

Kagome shivered. "Yet," she repeated softly. "But he will. He's already contacted me, hasn't he." It wasn't a question.

"You don't know that for certain, Kagome," he reassured her. "He probably doesn't even know who he is."

But Kagome shook her head adamantly. "I _do_ know that for certain, Kouga, just as I know that it was he who whispered to me that day in Tokyo Bay. Despite that he and I have been reincarnated into different people, the fact remains that the person I was and the person he was were twins. Twins have a strange connection to each other, don't they? They just _know_."

Kouga appeared to think this over and Kagome went on. "I could feel him when he whispered to me. I could sense his gaze on me. He was _watching_ me, Kouga!"

"All the more reason to keep you in our sights," Kouga said, his voice gentle. He wanted to kiss her, hell, make love to her, but he didn't dare. He had told the Commander that she would be far from pleased by such an arrangement, but he had been overruled by the other generals as well as the Commander himself. They all felt that she needed to be protected and since he was very close to her, he should be the one dispatched to fulfill that mission.

She was silent a moment. When she turned to look at him at last, she sent him an indignant look. "I see. I am no longer trusted."

"What!"

"If I am in need of a watchdog, then I am not fit for duty. How can I take charge of this place when I have someone breathing down my neck all the time? So tell me, Kouga. When will I be relieved of my duties? Huh?"

"You've got this all wrong, Kagome! You _are_ a highly valued part of our organization, you know. We would be fools to allow something to happen to someone with your skills. But it's not just your personal safety that we care about." Kouga lowered his gaze to Kagome's chest. "You are still in possession of that," he said, pointing at her bosom.

Kagome's hand flew to her chest, where the Shikon no Tama rested against her skin beneath her clothes. "Don't be ridiculous," she retorted sharply, "the damned thing doesn't even work anymore."

"We are not willing to take that chance," Kouga replied grimly. "You know as well as I do that, in the wrong hands, the Shikon can become a lethal weapon. If he gets a hold of it-"

"He won't." She lifted her arms and pulled the gold chain over her head. The Shikon no Tama dangled on the end of it, its translucent, rose-tinted glass surface twinkled at him. "If this is what is keeping you here, then please, take it. I have no use for it." When he made no move to take it from her, she lay it down on his lap. "There, now you won't have to bore yourself to tears in this place. It was nice seeing you," she said and began to rise from the sofa.

Setting the jewel quickly aside, Kouga grabbed her arm and forced her back down. "The jewel isn't what's keeping me here," he said, wrapping his arms around her. She gave him a triumphant look and he returned it with a sheepish one of his own. "Yes, I admit that part of the reason I came here was simply to be close to you. Honestly, when they chose me to be the one to be with you, I rejected the idea. I predicted exactly how you would react to my being here, but I was overruled." He smiled at her, then leaned forward and brushed her cheek with his lips. "I'm glad I came."

Kagome tugged ineffectually to loosen herself from his grip. "Stop this, Kouga! I can't do this and you know it. You're a general, for heaven's sake! This isn't appropriate."

"I could care less," he murmured and lifted her hand to press a warm kiss on the underside of her wrist.

She snatched her arm from him and got up from the couch in a hurry. "Well, I _do_ care," she told him and went over to the window. "You're an important person, Kouga. You can't just go around kissing and flirting with all the lower ranking officers."

Not surprisingly, when Kagome turned around she found him standing directly behind her. He had removed his blazer and was now in the process of loosening his tie. "I don't go around kissing and flirting with all the lower ranking officers," he told her, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. "I kiss and flirt only with you. Besides, you rank higher than Sergeant Marsten and you saw nothing inappropriate about _that_ relationship."

"That's different," she retorted defensively, her gaze cool. "I'm only one rank above him. You, on the other hand, are at the top of the totem pole. I am just a lowly lieutenant kneeling at your feet, at the mercy of your every command."

When she tried to skirt past him, he caught her in his arms and held her to him for a moment before he ushered her back to the couch. "Let me make one thing clear to you," he said, interlocking their fingers, "I am painfully aware of the gulf between our ranks. But when the day is through and we've shed our uniforms in favor of street clothes, _I_ am the one who is at _your_ command. _I_ am the one who kneels at _your_ feet." He suited the action to the words, much to Kagome's dismay. "I worship you, Kagome," he whispered passionately, kissing the palms of her hands. Sinfully long black lashes slid downwards and hid his bright blue eyes from her sight. He pressed one of her hands against his face so that it cupped his cheek and sighed contentedly. "My lady... my goddess..." His eyes opened and he gazed, love struck, at her.

_My goddess..._

The two simple words jolted her out of the spell that Kouga had masterfully wrapped around her. Her body stiffened, and Kouga took notice. He glanced into her face, a look of confusion on his own. "What's wrong?"

With Kouga now nearly forgotten, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as the memories flooded her brain. How many times had Thanos whispered those words to her? How many times had he knelt before her as Kouga was doing now? He had tried stealing kisses from her and attempted to elicit responses from her. How many times had she pushed him away, telling him that she wanted nothing to do with him...?

Thanos— who possessed deep, dark eyes, wild, raven tresses and a beautifully cruel mouth from which poured the foulest obscenities ever to have graced her ears… were mixed with passionate endearments and promises of his eternal love –

How many times had carried her off to her room where took her again and again? So many, so many!

Nearly every time when this would happen, her bed had been turned into a battlefield where she inevitably ended up the loser. Her tears had mixed with the sweat that dripped from his face as he loomed over her, her small wrists crushed by his huge hands as he pinned her ruthlessly down to the bed; her cries of terror had mingled with and were finally drowned out by his roars of domination. She could easily recall how they had echoed around her room, and even after he had either fallen asleep on top of her or had returned to his own bed, she could _still _hear it for hours afterwards. It seemed to mock her as she lay on her bed, her bruised body left in agonizing pain by his violence.

Her head began to spin and she grew suddenly nauseous. "Don't touch me!" she whimpered weakly. She drew away from the hands which tried to grasp at her. "Leave me alone, Thanos! I don't want you!" Then just as suddenly, the dizziness and nausea vanished and her world mercifully went black.

ooo

Someone was calling her name. It seemed as though the speaker was a long ways off. They were calling her name again. Was she in a tunnel? There was a tiny speck of light in the distance. She contemplated on whether or not to go towards it...

Time passed, but how much, she had no idea. The voice came again, but she didn't want to go towards it. It was a voice she knew; it was gentle and kind and she wanted to run to that voice for there was no doubt that the owner of the voice loved her and would never hurt her. But— if she left the safety of her dark little world, _he_ would find her and _he_ would hurt her again. So there she stayed, safe and hidden.

_"Kagome!"_ It was the kind voice again, only this time it was full of anxiety. _"Please wake up! Sweetheart, are you alright?"_

The voice was worried for her, thought Kagome. She dared to move from her hiding place and glanced down the tunnel. The light was still there, but it seemed further away this time. '_No, don't leave me!' _she thought frantically and began to make her way towards the light. _'Wait for me!'_

The closer she came to the light, the more she was convinced that she could see someone looking in through the tunnel back at her. When she got close enough to see details, she froze and very nearly ran back the way she came. The person waiting for her at the end of the tunnel had black hair! But upon closer inspection, she saw that it wasn't _him_ but someone else entirely. Someone she knew and trusted. With a giggle, she ran the rest of the way towards him.

Kagome blinked as her eyes came into focus. She frowned when she realized that she was lying, stretched out on her sofa. Kneeling beside her was Kouga, his face fraught with worry. "Kouga? Were you calling my name just now?"

The worry was immediately replaced by a relieved grin. "Yes! Damn, girl, you gave me such a scare when you passed out on me like that!" He pulled her into a hearty embrace. "If I did or said anything to upset you, I'm sorry. That's the last thing I'd ever want to do to you."

An image of Thanos flashed in her mind and she returned Kouga's hug fiercely. She felt safe with Kouga. His arms were a haven of peace and sanity. "It wasn't you," she whispered against his shoulder. "I... I saw Thanos and... I remembered what he used to do to me." In a halting, broken voice, Kagome told Kouga of the horrors she had relived through her memories.

Kouga said nothing for a long time; indeed, it was all he could to hold his tongue. He wanted to yell and scream and tear Naraku to pieces. But he did nothing except hold her. There was no doubt that Kagome spoke the truth. The way she recounted the incidents told Kouga that she had indeed experienced them first-hand. It made him loathe Naraku even more than ever, for he remembered that night when they had found Kagome in Kuranoske's castle, with Naraku on top of her, like a tiger about to devour its prey.

When the sobbing ceased, Kagome pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes. "I don't repulse you, do I?" she asked with a little hiccupping cough. "You know, because of... I mean..." She paused. "You see, I couldn't tell Gil anything about this because I was afraid he'd be disgusted with me. Of course, he was, as we both found out. I don't know what I'd do if you ever turned from me like that, Kouga."

Taking her face in his hands, Kouga kissed her forehead. "You don't have to explain anything to me. Okay? And there is nothing in this world that would make me turn my back on you, you got that?" His kisses trailed down the bridge of her nose and ended at her lips. "How could I even dream of doing that, when I want you as my mate?" he whispered before slanting his mouth over her own.

She sighed into his mouth as his arms went around her and crushed her to him. Her eyes slid closed and she leaned into his kiss.

How lovely his arms felt around her! How warm his body was against hers! She adored everything about this man. Everything! The way he looked, the way he smelt, the way he smiled at her as though no other woman in the world existed. The looks he gave her were hot, passionate, filled with promises of sensual delights. And he _would_ delight her, she thought as he pressed her toward the back of the sofa.

The door to her office opened abruptly and the two on the sofa broke apart. Kagome jumped to her feet. "Gil!" she cried.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 12

Gil, comfortably clad in jeans and a blue striped polo shirt, stood in the doorway, a look of disgust plastered all over his handsome face. "Well, isn't _this_ a cozy little picture?" His steely gaze was fixed on Kouga, who had gotten slowly to his feet.

"Shut the door," Kouga commanded quietly, "and come here. There's no need to speak with raised voices."

"Fine," Gil snapped and with the flick of his wrist, sent the door slamming shut with a loud bang.

Kagome flinched and pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes. "What do you want, Gil?" she asked him impatiently.

Gil moved slowly over towards her but stopped when he saw Kouga's body tense. "I just wanted to speak to you, Kagome. I wanted to apologize and ask for your forgiveness for speaking to you the way I did— and to ask you to stay with me because I truly do love you. But I see you've already moved on." Gritting his teeth, he bowed to her. "I will respect your wishes, my lady," he said tightly. To Kouga he said, in the most scathing manner he could conjure up, "I should have guessed you would have tried to seduce her, you disgusting piece of animal excrement."

"Gil, stop it!" cried Kagome furiously.

"Shut up, Kagome! I'll deal with you in a minute!" Gil spat at her. His face was twisted in his rage and he turned it in Kouga's direction. "You just couldn't wait to try a piece of her soft, sweet, _human_ flesh, could you? Have you had human women before? I suppose it's plausible. You've got a pretty face, right enough. How many innocent women have you lured to your bed with it? How many women have you tainted with your filthy—"

Hearing Gil speak to Kagome in such a harsh manner, Kouga felt something deep inside him snap. Barely holding on to the frayed ends of his patience, he shrugged into his blazer and fixed his tie before buttoning it up. His gaze held Gil's as he deliberately took his time in straightening his collar.

It worked. Instantly, Gil ceased his diatribe in mid-sentence, and as his eyes widened, he counted the stars that lined themselves oh-so-neatly against Kouga's collar. His face, which had been flushed a mere moment previously in his anger, was now a pallid white. "Holy shit," he whispered hoarsely.

Kouga bowed stiffly at the surprised man. "Allow me to introduce myself, _Sergeant_ Marsten. I am General Kouga Tobe. I believe we've met before."

Gil said nothing but continued to stare uncertainly at his superior officer.

"Your manner is discourteous, nauseating and barbaric," Kouga remarked coolly. "That is not how a _true_ slayer is supposed to behave. You _do_ realize that were they here, you would have insulted the Commander and a number of his top ranking officers to their faces."

Upon hearing this interesting piece of news, Kagome stared hard at Kouga, whose gaze remained fixed on Gil Marsten. "Kouga," she began slowly, "what do you mean by that? Are you saying that the Commander, his Field Marshal and the top generals… are all youkai?"

At last, Kouga turned to her and smiled. "Yes, and what's more, Kagome, you are personally acquainted with all of them."

She stared at Kouga for a long moment. Then, a light of comprehension dawned in her eyes. "Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru—"

The general nodded. "Yes. The top ranking officers are Field Marshal Inuyasha Takashi, General Shippo Kazuo, Generals Ginta and Hakkaku Matashi and of course, myself. Sesshoumaru Takashi, of course, is our greatly revered Commander. Along with Kirara, we are the founding members of the Slayer Corp."

"Hold on a bloody minute here!" Gil stepped forward. He looked completely bewildered. "You mean to tell me that Slayer Corp., an organization dedicated to the eradication of demons, was _founded_ by demons?"

"That's exactly what I mean." He leveled a fierce glare at Gil, but turned back to Kagome, who gazed up at him in wonder. It was clear to Kouga that she had believed the Corp's founders to be long dead. "It was Sesshoumaru's idea to found the Slayer Corp. You have no idea how long we tried to hunt Naraku down. We scoured every inch of Japan for his mangy ass before crossing to the mainland. Well, by the time we'd covered every continent, Sesshoumaru called us all back to Japan and we had a long discussion. We knew Naraku had had a huge start on us and could be anywhere in the world by then. He wanted us to split up again, but this time, we were to not only look for Naraku, but find anyone who would be willing to be trained to kill demons. His idea was that the more eyes we had on the lookout, the better our chances would be."

"I get it," Kagome murmured appreciatively. "But how would you communicate? If one of your newly trained slayers spotted Naraku, what would they do? It wasn't as if you had phones back then."

Kouga smiled down at her. "Ah, that's where the elves came in." He glanced over at Gil, who snarled back. "It was during Sesshoumaru's council of war that I met Lady Miranda's father; _your_ grandfather, Gil. As a prince of the Elven realm, he had the power to assist us in our endeavor. A lovely man, your grandfather. I was very much in awe of him. Anyway, the elves would allow us to communicate through them, seeing as how time in their world is different than it is here. Messages sent through them would reach the other side of the world within moments. Elves and humans began travelling together in small units, killing demons as they went along."

"What? No demons joined your merry bands?" Gil asked incredulously.

"Of course not, Gil. Demons were attacking people; why should they believe that we weren't out to hurt them too?"

"Exactly. Why shouldn't we think you aren't out to hurt us?" Gil countered, forgetting for the moment that the man glaring at him was a general.

Kouga nodded decidedly at the implied insult. "I have tried to overlook your poor manners and will file a report on you, Sergeant Marsten. Such conduct is unbecoming of an officer of the Corp."

Taking his courage into his hands, Gil retorted, "Excuse me, _general_, but what I saw just now between you and the lieutenant was not exactly reputable conduct either. How far would you have gotten if I hadn't stepped in when I did?"

Kagome heaved an exasperated sigh. "What goes on between Kou- I mean, General Tobe and I is none of your business. At your age, you should have already mastered the skill of _knocking_, you moron! You can't just burst in and—"

"Who are you calling a moron?" shouted Gil.

"I'm calling _you_ a moron, you moron!" she yelled back at him. A knock came at the door and she sent Gil a withering glare. The very next moment, her head began to pound painfully. The sooner she could get rid of both Gil and Kouga, the better, so she could take something for her headache and lie down for a bit. "You see? _That's_ how it's done! Come in, damn it!"

A blonde whirlwind burst into Kagome's office. "Kagome, I heard raised voices and I had to see if you needed any assistance! Oh." Miranda glanced at her son and Kouga, then at Kagome. "There you are, Gil. Your father and I were hoping to catch you here. I'm sorry, Kagome. I seem to have barged in on a private discussion," she murmured apologetically.

"No, no, please come in," Kagome sighed wearily, thankful for the she-elf's sudden appearance. She sank down onto her chair behind her desk in order to hide her trembling legs. The headache was making her feel woozy. "I'm glad you're here, Lady Miranda. Could you please take your son away? He's giving me a terrible headache." She rubbed her temples tenderly. Damn, but she felt horrible! A quiet smoke away from this tension filled room was just what she wanted. She swiveled around in her chair to face the window and gazed longingly at the world outside—

Miranda turned on her progeny with a scolding look. "Gil! Have you been upsetting this young lady further? From what I gather from the good general here, you've been spouting off at the mouth again." She shook her finger at her son. "What have I told you about doing that? You're far too much like that arrogant cousin of yours!"

Gil's face turned several shades of an embarrassed red. "Damn it, mum! And what have _I_ told you about not comparing me to that prick, Yuki?" Then he swung on Kouga, his fists clenched tightly and trembling slightly. "How dare you stick your nose into my personal affairs? Just like the demon scum you are-"

"_Gil!"_ his mother shrieked and popped him on the back of the head. "Apologize to General Tobe this instant!"

"_Like bloody hell I will!"_ snorted Gil and shook his head obstinately. "Forget it, mum. You can't make me apologize to this freak of nature for anything."

Fighting back the urge to slash the insolent pup to ribbons before Miranda's eyes, Kouga shook his head. "Ma'am, there is really no need for him to do anything like that."

"For once I agree with you," Gil grunted and glared at his furious faced mother. "You see? Even _he_ says I don't need to apologize."

"That's because you will be thoroughly disciplined for your conduct."

Gil sent Kouga a haughty glare. "Whatever. I don't give a rat's a—"

"_Stop it, Gil!"_ Miranda's face paled and she burst into tears. "You cruel, malicious little boy! How can you be so mean? Did I raise you to be so incredibly hateful to any living creature? Where did I do wrong?"

At his mother's tears, Gil's faced softened. With a heavy sigh, he gathered her into his arms and held her for a few minutes. When her sobs began to subside he said, "No, mum, you didn't do anything wrong. You did your best to raise me the right way, despite that dad was always away on some bullshit trip or other—"

"Gil! Watch your language!" she snapped furiously.

He gave her a half-smile. "Sorry, mum."

"I forgive you," she muttered, slightly mollified. She gave a dainty sniff and wiped her eyes. "Now then, even if you won't apologize to the lovely general, at least apologize to Kagome for causing her grief."

"Fine, fine. Kagome, will you—" Gil turned to look at Kagome, but her chair was empty. "Eh? She was just here a minute ago!" he cried and went over to her desk.

Kouga got there first. "This window wasn't open earlier," he mused quietly and leaned over to peer outside. Her scent led away from the window. His eyes narrowed. "She escaped through the window," he said and promptly exited via said window.

"Hey, wait for me!" Gil cried and propelled himself through the open window behind Kouga.

Miranda shook her head. "Idiots," she said aloud. "I will depart from this room the normal way… through the door." She suited the action to the words.

ooooooo

Upon escaping from her office, Kagome walked quickly towards a little secluded spot that served as the station's smoking section. When she reached it, she sat down at the small, wooden picnic table and brought out her cigarettes. She removed one, stuck it between her lips and felt about for her lighter. Shit! She'd left it on her desk.

Kagome groaned. Yuki would have come in handy at a moment like this. A snap of his fingers and - _poof!_ Instant lighter! Such a gift must be nice to have.

Just as she reached up for the cigarette to replace it into her pack, a hand appeared in front of her face. A hand, she saw joyfully, that held a Zippo lighter!

The lighter's lid flipped smoothly back and a small flame made its appearance. She smiled gratefully and lit her cigarette. "Thank you so much! I can't believe I left my lighter behind." She tilted her head back and saw a tall man of indiscernible age standing over her.

The man smiled gently back at her and motioned at the empty spot across the table from her. "May I?" he asked graciously in a mellow British accent.

"Of course!" Kagome cried, suddenly feeling quite flustered under his gaze. A gentle gaze, she realized, the moment he sat down. Poor guy, she thought as he tried fitting his long legs under the table. Gil always had a problem of situating his own lengthy limbs comfortably whenever they sat at this picnic table. Instead of forcing his legs to fit, the man across from her perched on the end of the bench and turned his large body to the side, keeping his legs free and allowing him to recline slightly.

His smile widened and he lit his cigarette. "This is such a lovely part of England, don't you agree?" he asked as he glanced casually about them. His accent was quiet and refined and Kagome wished he would speak more. She loved listening to the British accent, especially when it was as sophisticated as _this_ man's accent.

"Yes, it is," Kagome replied, all the while surreptitiously studying her smoking companion. He was an expensively dressed, unobtrusively handsome man with very fine, short brown hair and soft, inquisitive brown eyes. His age, she thought, was difficult to pinpoint. He appeared young, but something about him told her that he was much older than he appeared to be.

He turned those curious eyes on her and laughter lines appeared. "You are staring at me," he said softly, his brown eyes twinkling with good humor. "Do I remind you of someone, or am I that interesting to look at?"

"Huh?" Kagome was startled. Gil had asked her that once, if he was interesting to look at. She studied him again and found that he did indeed look familiar. "Yes, you do, actually," she told him frankly. "Remind me of someone, I mean."

It was his turn to study her. Kagome felt her face flame under his intense scrutiny. His brown eyes searched her features with a slow, sweeping gaze, just as a lover would. After a long pause he shook his head. "It's such a shame," he said remorsefully.

She bristled at his words. "What's such a shame?" she demanded, wondering why he should insult her when she didn't even know him.

But he smiled that gentle smile and shook his head. "It's a shame that you won't become my daughter-in-law." He chuckled at her look of astonishment. "Forgive me, Kagome. I've been rude not to have introduced myself to you earlier." He rose to his feet and gave her an elegant bow. "My name is Jason Marsten. I'm Gil's father."

Kagome grinned at him as he resumed his seat across from her. "It's nice to meet you at last, Mr. Marsten, but I'm afraid that Gil—" Her smile wavered.

Jason shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. "I know what my son says about me. All too often he has made it a point to tell me exactly what he thinks of me. I am all too aware of his hatred of me." He smiled at her and shrugged when she gave him a curious glance. "I accepted that fact a long time ago."

"Gil… told me about what happened," Kagome murmured tactfully. "Why did you never try to repair your relationship with him and his mother?"

"I did try, but my job took me away during important times in my son's life. He never forgave me for all the birthdays and holidays I missed. I wanted him to realize that I went away on business to keep him and his mother living in luxury. Of course, I felt it very much knowing that my then-wife was elvish royalty. I couldn't have a princess living in squalor. What would her family think? I mean, after all, she'd had the audacity to have married a _human_. The least I could do was to provide enough to keep her and our son in comfort."

"I understand that, but _why_ did you have to leave them so much?" Kagome asked, curious. "And what could possibly be so important that you needed to leave your family behind like that? I'm sorry, Mr. Marsten, but what I gathered from Gil, you abandoned him and his mother."

For a brief moment, there was a far-away look in Jason's eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "It d_oes_ seem like that, doesn't it? Perhaps I did. But it's a long story, young lady. I doubt you would find it interesting."

She stubbed out her cigarette and eyed him squarely. "On the contrary, sir, it would interest me greatly."

"I never could deny a lovely young woman her request. I shall endeavor to keep it short then." He too, stubbed his cigarette out and shook his head, a regretful smile playing on his lips. "All my life, I've felt as though a big piece of me was missing. I have never been certain what it was. It might be a piece of my heart, or perhaps a piece of my soul. I don't know. What I _do_ know is that I have this endless drive to discover what it is I'm lacking." He paused a moment to light another cigarette and seeing that Kagome did the same, held up his lighter and lit hers as well.

"I'm certain most people feel that way at some point in their lives," she said casually.

Jason shrugged again. "You may be right, young lady," he agreed.

She watched him take a drag from his cigarette. His gaze slid upwards to her face and he smiled at her. Just for a moment, Kagome felt uncomfortable as he stared at her with longing in his eyes.

"Forgive me for staring at you like this. I was absolutely delighted when Miranda told me about you. She was spot on when she said that you were a lovely young woman. I've always loved the Japanese culture. Everything about Japan and its people fascinates me, but the women do especially. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I personally feel that Asian women are the epitome of female perfection. I love everything about them. I adore their black hair, their flawless, porcelain skin and dainty bone structure. They're simply gorgeous." His cheeks flushed slightly with his rising excitement but he did not break his gaze on her. "I hope you won't think ill of me if I tell you that I would have preferred to have married a Japanese woman and had children with her. My dear, you fit my ideal image of the perfect Japanese woman."

Visibly startled, Kagome could only sit there, gaping at him. As hard as she tried, there was no mistaking the moonstruck look in his eyes. All the brain cells she possessed tried desperately to make some sense of what it all meant, but in the end she knew that she couldn't reason her way out of the only logical explanation she could come up with. Jason Marsten, Gil's _father_, was actually flirting with her!

Pulling herself together, Kagome eyed Jason somewhat coolly. "But Lady Miranda is a wonderful woman and far more beautiful than I could ever hope to be," she said curtly. "Surely you don't regret marrying her?"

"No, I don't regret marrying Miranda, and you're right, she _is_ a wonderful woman," he agreed with a decided nod. "She's beautiful too; _very_ beautiful. The first time I ever laid eyes on her, I knew that I would never see a more beautiful creature if I lived to be a thousand years old. Elves are known for their ethereal beauty, and she was no exception. She completely took my breath away." He inhaled, his eyes staring off into space just beyond Kagome's head. "But even though I loved her and the son she bore me, I was not happy. She wasn't what I was looking for. She was not the last piece of the puzzle that I had hoped she would be; the final piece to..." His voice trailed off and silence weighed down on them.

A stiff, cool breeze blew through the tree branches overhead and Kagome suddenly felt that all-too familiar feeling of fear. The terrifying picture of the Big Bad Wolf loomed in her mind and she shivered.

When she looked back at Jason, she jumped. His soft brown eyes were now black and frightening and fixed intently on her. A voice, low and taunting, sang eerily in her head, _"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"_

"Kagome!"

With a rush of overwhelming relief, Kagome turned to see Kouga striding up towards them. "Kouga!" she cried and jumped up from the table.

"Please don't go," Jason murmured quietly, an apologetic look on his face. He had grabbed her wrist to keep her from moving away, but the hardness was gone from his features and he looked as he had before. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm afraid I was wool gathering." Once more his shy grin appeared. "Oh look, here comes Gil."

Jason got to his feet as Gil and Miranda joined himself, Kagome and Kouga. "Hello, son," he said, somewhat uncertainly.

Gil eyed him suspiciously. "Hello, dad. What are _you_ doing here?" His blue eyes rested on his father's large hand encircling Kagome's slim wrist. "I didn't know you and Kagome were such good friends," he muttered unkindly.

Jason glanced at Kagome, who suddenly looked painfully self-conscious. "We just met, but I feel as though we've become good friends already. I can see why you fell in love with her. She is quite a charming young lady." After bestowing a light kiss on her knuckles, he bowed to Kagome and released her, a warm look in his eyes.

Sensing Kagome's apprehension, Lady Miranda immediately swept in and ushered Kagome off to the side to stand beside Kouga. "Oh, stop it, you two," she said light-heartedly. "You're unnerving the poor girl."

"I'm not unnerving anybody," retorted Gil. "It's _your_ ex-husband that's hitting on _my_ ex-fiancé. You need to lecture _him_ on how to behave as a man of his age and station should with a woman half his age."

Miranda and Kagome both gasped at Gil's candid words. "Gil!" they cried in unison.

Mr. Marsten chuckled. "Miranda doesn't care if I flirt with another woman, do you, dear? It's not as if I'm the one who holds your heart right now." He winked conspiratorially at his ex-wife.

Gil turned to his mother and gaped at her. "Mum?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Is that true? Are you seeing someone?" At his mother's hesitation, Gil groaned. "Please don't make your ex-husband into a truth teller after all these years!"

Miranda's countenance darkened. "Stop calling Jason _my_ ex-husband! He is your father, _Gil_, and don't you forget it!"

"Why should I, mum? _Why should I?_ He was never around long enough to _be_ a father!" Gil yelled at her.

Goaded beyond endurance, the elven princess stormed over to her son and slapped him hard across the face. "Now you listen to me, Giles Andrew Marsten! You will apologize to your father and then you will spend the afternoon with him! He came all the way from Tokyo to see you!" When Gil tried to turn his head away, she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her but the pained look in his eyes softened her. "I'm sorry, baby. I know this is hard for you, but you should at least make an effort to be civil to him. No matter what he's done, he _is_ still your father." She gave him an encouraging smile. "He just wants to speak with you, Gil. It's a good thing, I promise. Just… just give him a chance, okay?"

After his mother hugged him tenderly, Gil nodded and walked resolutely over to where his father stood. Jason motioned for them to walk and they moved away together.

There was a collective sigh as the tension drifted away with Gil and his father. Now, suddenly feeling perky, Miranda turned to the other two and flashed them a brilliant smile. "Now then! I'm simply dying for some tea! Let's go to that quaint little tea shop down the street, okay?" she exclaimed brightly.

As Kouga escorted the two women down to the tea shop, Kagome asked Miranda about her new relationship. The she-elf looked startled then she blushed brightly. Kouga and Kagome stared at her curiously as she fanned her flaming face nervously with her hand.

"Well, that is… I mean," Miranda stammered. She stopped walking, took a deep breath and turned to face her companions. "The thing is, I like someone, but I'm not certain if he likes me back." Her blue eyes softened and she smiled absently into space. "He is so handsome, so clever, so unlike Jason. I've only met him a couple of times but I must admit he has made an enormous impression on me. Oh dear, I sound like a schoolgirl with a crush!" Her cheeks turned an even more charming shade of embarrassed.

Kagome gave Miranda a quick hug. "But that's wonderful! I'm so happy you've found someone, Lady Miranda. You deserve to find happiness."

Miranda smiled gratefully at Kagome and three of them continued on to the tea shop.

ooo

Gil, walking with his father, kept a suspicious eye on the older man. As for Jason, he seemed content to be near his son, for he stared ahead of them across the park that was situated in the heart of the village with a smile on his face.

"Out with it," Gil said abruptly. "What did you want to talk about?"

Jason blinked and glanced over at the young man by his side. "Your future, of course."

"Oh god," moaned Gil with a roll of his eyes. "Not again. We've been through this before."

"Yes, I am aware of that Gil, but that was-"

"When I was sixteen," finished the young man.

"As you say."

"So why bring it up again?"

Turning to his son, Jason reached out to touch Gil's arm. The latter jerked away from the contact and instead, opted for merely glowering at his father. Jason shrugged and retracted his arm. "I only wanted you to reconsider joining me in the company," he said. "Since you were to be married, I felt that your bride would wish for you to have a _safer_ occupation. I am proud of what you do, son, but I thought that you and your young woman would prefer a life in the city rather than…" He trailed off and opened his arms in a sweeping manner, indicating the area around them. "The country never really suited you, Gil."

"Really." Gil turned his face away from his father. "Shows what _you_ know. I happen to like it here. Besides, didn't you pay attention earlier? Kagome and I are no longer engaged."

Jason nodded. "Ah yes, I caught that. I'm sorry to hear that, son. What happened, if you don't mind my asking? Your mother was ecstatic about your impending marriage."

The young man sighed softly. "Kagome has demon friends and one of them has actually been _intimate_ with her." He shook his head as if to rid himself of an unpleasant thought. "I know I must sound really petty, but the thought of her letting some loathsome creature like that touch her really turns my stomach." Gil's head came up and he looked at his father. "She even let me sleep with her, knowing she'd been with him! I can't believe she didn't say anything!"

Inwardly, Jason was rejoicing. At last, his son was turning to him with a problem! He nodded sagely and appeared to contemplate the issue. "Well, son, did she know how you felt about demons _before_ the first time you were together?"

Gil screwed up his face and contemplated the cloudy sky above them. "Actually, I _don't_ think I said anything about that, now that you mention it." He blinked his large blue eyes at his father, his cheeks reddening. "Oh, I see what you mean. How would she be supposed to know how I would feel about her sleeping with a demon…? I get it. She would hardly likely tell me of her relationship with the demon afterwards, especially if she believes I would think badly of her because of it."

A grin lit up Jason's face. He nodded. "Exactly. Don't worry, Gil. We all tend to jump to conclusions now and then. All you need to do now is apologize to her for-"

But Gil was already shaking his head. "It won't matter if I do or not, dad. Did you see that black-haired man in the uniform back there? When I went to talk to Kagome earlier I found them together on the sofa in her office, _kissing_." When his father nodded sympathetically, Gil added, "Did you know he _happens_ to be a demon, not to mention a general? He is _General_ Kouga Tobe."

Jason's eyes widened with surprise. "A demon holds the rank of a general?" he asked curiously. "But I thought the Corp. was put in place for _exterminating_ demons."

"I know. So did I." Gil shook his head. "But the proof is on his collar and his chest. Did you ever see so many bloody medals?"

His father shook his head, but he stared vaguely off into space. "Kouga, huh?" he murmured softly to himself. The rest of his sentence came out as an inaudible mumble. After a moment, he came out of his reverie, smiled at his son and the two of them continued their walk.

ooo

After much discussion, Jason persuaded his son to leave the Corp. and to come work for him. It was decided that Gil would grovel as he had never groveled before to get Kagome back. The two of them would get married as soon as possible, resign from the Corp. and move to London.

But the father and son team had not taken into account Kagome's feelings in the matter and by the time they joined Kagome, Miranda and the attentive General Tobe at the tea shop, they were feeling quite confident that Kagome would eventually agree to return to Gil's side.

Gil bent down and whispered in her ear. "Kagome, may I speak with you for a moment?"

She turned her face up to his, her dark eyes regarding him solemnly. "Is something the matter?" she asked quietly.

He smiled and shook his head. "No, I just wanted to talk to you about something. It's rather important."

After glancing over at Miranda and Kouga, both of whom urged her to go, Kagome nodded and followed him outside the shop. Once outside, he slipped her hand through his arm and led her a short ways down the street.

"I wanted to apologize for my appalling behavior," he began. "What I said about your demon friends was unspeakable and inexcusable. I should have kept my feelings about them to myself."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Kagome kept her gaze before her. She didn't want to talk about this but she knew it would be rude not to hear him out. Despite his distressing remarks concerning Kouga and the rest of her youkai friends, she _did_ want to salvage something of their friendship at the very least.

Gil stopped walking and turned her to face him. His hands came up to cup her face. "I still want you as my wife, Kagome," he said, his grey eyes searching her face appealingly. "I've been miserable without you these past several days. Please say you'll forgive me. I will do anything to make up for what I've said and done. Will you marry me, Kagome?"

'_Oh heavens!'_ thought Kagome, panic rising in her chest. "Do you need an answer right this minute?" she ventured to ask.

"I would prefer it, yes," he answered, a little too ardently. "We have plans to make and-"

Panic took over and Kagome backed away from him hurriedly. "I don't know, Gil. You said some things that were really hurtful."

"Yes, I know and I'm sorry!" He grabbed for her, but his hands closed on air as she moved further out of his reach. "Kagome, please!"

Before Kagome could turn and run, softly scented hands grabbed her shoulders from behind and gently began to lead her away. "Now, now, Gil, you shouldn't press your suit so zealously. Kagome darling, I just spotted the _sweetest _little dress in that quaint little boutique across the street! I think you would look divine in it and I wondered if you would come with me to try it on? Come along, there's a good girl." Miranda excused them effusively to the men and taking Kagome's hand, propelled her across the road to the store she mentioned.

Once inside the store, Kagome turned her savior and offered the she-elf a breathless thank you. Miranda laughed and waved her words aside. "Don't mention it," she said with a smile. "Even before Jason explained to the general and me what Gil was doing, I could see that you were very uncomfortable." She paused a moment to study Kagome. "I dearly love my son, Kagome, but if you feel that you cannot marry him, then you should not. I would understand. I just hope we would remain friends."

Kagome cracked a smile. "Of course we would remain friends, Miranda. But how did you know? I mean, about me not wanting to marry Gil?"

Pulling the younger woman into a loving embrace, Miranda rested her cheek against Kagome's hair. "Gil told me everything he said to you the day you returned his ring. I told him that you were right to do what you did and that I would have done the same in your position. Naturally, he was furious that I was taking your side, but I scolded him for saying such horrible things to you. I told him that I was thoroughly disappointed in him for speaking so insensitively of others. Then I cried." She laughed and gave Kagome a good squeeze. "Tears," she said sagely, "if used properly, can be a woman's greatest weapon against men. At the sight of them, even the strongest men can be reduced to spineless bags of mush."

"May I help you, ladies?" a polite voice behind them caused them to break apart and turn to see a middle-aged woman staring curiously at them.

Miranda shook her head. "Not at present. We were just looking. My friend is having a bad day, you see, and I thought that she should go shopping for a new frock to enliven her day."

The clerk smiled brightly and nodded. "As you wish, madam, but if you need me, I will be in the back."

As soon as the clerk disappeared into the back room, Miranda turned back to Kagome. "But as I was trying to say, you don't have to marry Gil, my dear. Besides, there will be at least one young man whom, I believe, would take that news very badly." Miranda cast a solemn blue gaze out through the store's front window and Kagome glanced over in the direction the she-elf was looking.

Jason, Gil and Kouga were still standing in the spot where Miranda had snatched Kagome away. They were talking. Well, Jason and Gil were talking. Kouga was standing respectfully off to the side, looking quite handsome and dashing in his uniform. As though he could sense the women's eyes on him, he returned their stares. The force of his piercing gaze hit Kagome like a freight train and she gasped.

Miranda's arm slipped around Kagome's shoulders. "You didn't see his face when you and my son left the tea shop together," she told Kagome quietly. "He had the helpless look of a man watching his entire world slipping away from him." Miranda paused for effect. "It's obvious to anyone with eyes to see that General Tobe is desperately in love with you, my dear."

Choking back a sob, Kagome moved away from the window and hid from Kouga's scrutiny. "I… I know," she whispered hoarsely.

"Then what is the problem? Are you able to return his feelings, Kagome?"

Feeling suddenly cold, Kagome wrapped her arms around herself. "I want to but… I can't."

"Why not, dear?"

Large brown eyes filled with tears. "I don't know," Kagome sobbed. "I do love him, but I can't give myself up to him completely. I want him to mark me, Miranda, and lord knows he's tried, but something inside me doesn't want him to. I feel as though I'm not supposed to be his mate, at least, not right now. If something happens to me, he'd just end up alone for the rest of his life, and I have an awful feeling that that is just what could happen." She wiped her eyes with the back of one trembling hand. "Besides, there's Yuki and Akira. What am I supposed to do about _them_? If Akira ever finds out…" She began to cry again and when Miranda held her close, she buried her face against the elf's chest. "He'll be so hurt! I can't… I can't do that to him!"

The elven princess rocked Kagome and tenderly stroked her hair, but Kagome continued her rant. "I just _know_ Gil told Yuki about us! And if _he_ knows, then Hiro will know… and then it's only a matter of time before Akira finds out! One of the reasons I agreed to the engagement in the first place is because I assumed that Gil and I would never come in contact with them. That what I get for assuming anything! I should have _never_ let him come to Japan with me. I _knew_ he wouldn't be able to resist shoving our engagement in Yuki's face!" Kagome turned her face defiantly up to Miranda. "I'm very sorry Lady Miranda, but your nephew and your son are nothing but thorns in my side!"

Fully expecting Miranda to be angered at her passionate statement, Kagome was surprised when the princess threw back her head and laughed heartily. "Oh, don't I know it! Those two have _never_ gotten along. It would be a waste of time to try to get them to be civil to each other. But I am in complete agreement with you, Kagome. They irritate me too, although I am able to stand my son for longer periods of time than my strikingly beautiful nephew." She winked at Kagome. "Don't worry, my little darling. Gil will be devastated by your refusal at first, but I promise you that he will get over it in time. I know you care for him, but after how he has behaved, I realize that you can never look at him the same again."

Kagome nodded then frowned. "Why are you saying these things? You're Gil's mother. Shouldn't you be defending him?" Kagome eyed Miranda warily.

"What do you mean?"

"I may be imagining things, but you seem to be pushing me to be with Kouga. If that's the case, then how much did he pay you to put in a good word for him?"

Miranda chuckled. "That's absurd, Kagome! He did no such thing. Besides, I only met him once before. I barely know him."

"Then how do you know how much he feels about me? You speak of his emotions as though you know him very well."

"Of course I know just how much he loves you, Kagome. When I touched him, I saw everything, but more importantly, I _felt_ everything he feels for you. When you and Gil broke up, he phoned me in order to let me know."

"Oh really? You met him once before? When was this? He didn't mention that you touched him."

"When? Oh, that was when I was in Tokyo last visiting my nephews. At the time, I was under the apprehension that Kouga was the one who raped you and I-" She broke off immediately and her bright blue eyes widened in shocked surprise. "Oh no! Please forget I said that!"

Kagome was beside herself. No one besides the Yamadera brothers, her commanding officer and her youkai friends knew about that. "Forgive me, Lady Miranda, but how did you find out about _that_?"

This time it was Miranda who burst into tears. Between sobs, she told Kagome of the night when Gil had attacked her and then of the real reason Kagome had forgotten that night had ever happened. She cried even harder when Kagome turned and stormed out of the boutique with a murderous expression. With a cry, Miranda dashed off after her, begging for Kagome to go easy on her son.

The three men on the opposite side of the street turned to see a thunderous Kagome making her way furiously over towards them. Before any of them knew what had happened, there was a sharp smack and a cry of pain. Gil lay, sprawled on his back on the pavement with a livid Kagome standing over him. Her hand was still up in the air, her slim fingers balled into a white-knuckled fist.

"_You goddamn bastard!"_ she bellowed down at the man who lay at her feet.

"What did I do?" Gil cried, scrambling to his feet. He brought his hand up and gently held it against his wounded cheek.

"You didn't think I would find out, did you? Oh no, of course not! How _could_ I remember when you got your mother cover up your crime _for_ you? When I thought you couldn't get any sleazier…"

Gil's face turned a horrible shade of greenish-white. "I never meant to… I mean, I couldn't help myself. Damn it, Kagome, what was I _supposed_ to do? You kept turning me down! The only thought that ran through my head at that moment was to make you see how much I wanted you. Afterwards, I was so terrified of what I had very nearly done to you that I had to call my mum to help me. You were in some kind of trance and I thought that—"

"Wait a minute." Kouga looked from Kagome to Gil and back again. "What happened exactly?"

Kagome glanced at Gil, who was anxiously shaking his head at her. But Kagome was not in a forgiving mood. To tell a high ranking officer, and a general no less, of what Gil had tried to do that night, could very well spell the end of his career. She shot Gil a cold look before turning to Kouga.

"From what I remember before I blacked out, I was battling a youkai with an incompetent young man clinging onto me like a limpet when I called for Sergeant Marsten's help. He came to my aid and successfully put the creature down. On our way back to the station, we had an argument where upon Sergeant Marsten… attacked me. I don't remember the attack, because Lady Miranda, by her own admission, blocked out the memory of it." She glanced over her shoulder at the tearful Miranda, who was staring guiltily down at her shoes. Then she returned her gaze to Kouga's stunned face. "According to her, Gil said he had attempted to be physically intimate with me without my consent."

In the silence that followed, only Miranda's sniffling could be heard. At last, Gil spoke. "Mum, how could you?"

Tear-filled blue eyes shot upwards to rest on Gil's anguished face. "It was an accident, Gil! I was just talking to Kagome and… and it slipped out!" Fresh tears spilled down her pale cheeks. "I never meant to speak of it to her, darling! I swear I didn't!"

Despite his rage, Kouga kept his head together. "Sergeant Marsten, as of this moment you are to be separated from Lieutenant Higurashi until the Commander decides what to do with you. You will return to your cottage, pack your things and leave immediately for London. No contact whatsoever is to be made with the lieutenant, is that understood?"

"Kagome," pleaded Gil as his eyes filled with pain. "Please!"

Kouga stepped neatly between Kagome and Gil, shielding her from the latter. "Rape and attempted rape are serious offenses, Marsten. We have a _zero _tolerance policy concerning them. Perhaps you should have read about it when you were at basic training." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Now it's time you got going, sergeant. You will be contacted within a week. Goodbye." He turned and taking hold Kagome's arm, led her away down the street.

Several minutes passed before Kouga turned around to look behind them. Gil and his parents were nowhere to be seen. He came to a stop. Glancing at the white-face woman at his side, he turned to face her.

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

She did not look at him. "I'm fine," she told him in a tight voice.

Kouga waited patiently for a minute until she burst out, "I can't believe he did something like that to me! Answer me this, Kouga! Why are men such Neanderthals? Why? Why must they treat women like objects to dominate? Why can't they-" She turned a determined face up to his and stared steadily into his eyes. "I was correct before, Kouga. Men are more trouble than they're worth."

Ooooooo

It was with a heavy heart that Gil watched his mother storm off. "Tell mum I'm sorry," he said to his father. "But she should have watched what she said to Kagome! There's no way Kagome will take me back now."

Jason's hand gripped Gil's shoulder in a comforting squeeze. "Perhaps it's all for the best, son. Well, a however it is, I would still like it if you came to work for me."

"Perhaps it's for the best? What are you talking about? Are you saying that it's good that we won't be together?"

The elder Marsten shrugged. "Now that I know of your little… er… indiscretion with her, yes, I feel this is for the best. Think about it, Gil. One day, your mother's little spell might very well wear off and suddenly Kagome would turn to you and deal you a left hook like she did today. Besides, you have to put yourself in her shoes. Would _you _wish to be with someone who raped you?"

"I didn't _rape_ her, dad! Geez, pay attention! It was only an attempt, for god's sake!" He recoiled at his own words with a grimace. "Sorry, that didn't come out right."

"I know what you meant." Jason turned dark eyes on his son. "But do you think that makes it any better?" he asked gravely. "The point is that you put your hands on her when you had no business doing so."

Gil stared hard at his father. "When did you start giving a shit about others?" he asked frostily of the older man.

But the elder Marsten only turned his head and stared out over the park. A few people were out and about, walking or running along the paths that meandered among the trees and wildflowers. "I'm older, Gil, and I've been around the world quite a bit. I've seen a lot of good things and a lot of bad things in my travels, but nothing compares to the sight of a young woman who has been brutalized by someone she trusted. It was the most heart breaking sight to have ever met my eyes."

"Dad?" Gil watched his father's gaze grow distant. His face contorted with a strong emotion and Gil guessed that his father was remembering the woman he'd just spoken of.

"Leave Kagome alone, son," Jason murmured. He gave his boy a small, sad smile. "She won't ever see you in the same light as before. There will always be a hint of suspicion in her eyes when she looks at you. She may or may not say she trusts you again, but you can bet that that will be the last thing she would ever do. But don't despair. I hate to speak in clichés, but there are plenty of women out there, Gil. Only next time, try not to attempt sexual relations with her until she gives you leave."

Although Gil was listening to his father, he had an incredulous expression on his face as his father spoke. "Oh my fucking god," he whispered with a shake of his head, "You're actually making sense. I never thought, for one bloody moment that I'd ever see the day when I could mentally connect with you. Did Kagome kill me and I'm actually dead now?"

Jason laughed. "No, you're not dead. Don't be silly. Well, come along. We need to round up your mother and get your things packed."

oooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lord Ryuji glanced up from his computer screen. His office phone was beeping. No, wait. That was the intercom, he thought distractedly, and pressed the button. "Yes?"

"My lord, your son is here to see you."

Ryuji frowned. "Which one? I have three."

"Akira, my lord."

A smile brightened up the elven lord's face. "Well, send the boy in!" He got to his feet just as the door to his office opened. "Akira! How are you, son?" Ryuji moved forward to embrace his youngest boy.

Akira smiled against his dad's shoulder. "I'm fine, dad. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, not at all. Let me have a look at you." He pulled Akira over to the windows to get a good look at him. Marvelous green eyes that mirrored Akira's own, took in the young elf's appearance in slowly, which was nearly identical to his own. "You look much better, Akira. The color has definitely returned to your cheeks and you've put on weight. Your brothers have taken very good care of you, I see."

"Yes, they have, dad. But it's not my health that I wish to discuss." Akira paused to push his spectacles further up on the bridge of his nose. "I've come to ask for your help."

Ryuji was instantly serious. "Yes, of course, Akira. I will do anything I can to help." He motioned for his son to sit and he did the same. "What's the matter?"

Akira stared out the window for a moment before he spoke. In a soft voice he said, "I've fallen in love with a young woman, dad."

Again, a grin lit up Ryuji's face. "That's wonderful! Who is the young woman, Akira? Is it anyone I know?"

A deep blush spread suddenly on Akira's cheeks and he nodded shyly. "It's Kagome," he replied shortly. "Higurashi Kagome."

"Ah yes, I remember. She's the famous human slayer. You and your brothers were in her squadron for a long time, weren't you?" Something triggered in Lord Ryuji's mind and he returned to his desk. Once on his computer, he typed in Kagome's name and instantly, results popped up on his screen. He frowned.

"What's wrong, dad?"

Ryuji glanced up at his boy, wondering if he should bite his tongue on this. But the look of trepidation on his son's face tore at his heart. He couldn't withhold the truth from his little boy, no matter what. It was his job. Before he knew it, the words came tumbling out. "She's already engaged, son; to your cousin Gil Marsten."

"No." Akira sat there on his father's couch, his body as stiff as a board. "No, I don't believe you."

"I'm sorry, Akira, but-"

"_No!"_ came Akira's howl of anguish. His hands flew to his head and clapped over his ears. He began shaking his head violently. _"No, no, no, no!"_

ooo

With a fresh cup of French vanilla flavored coffee, Hiro stepped off the elevator onto his father's floor, whistling a happy tune. He had accompanied Akira to their father's office so that Akira could visit their dad. Besides, he'd just gotten off the phone with his Aunt Miranda, who had decided to come to Tokyo for a visit. The best part of the entire conversation was when she had imparted to him that Gil and Kagome's wedding was off. Kagome had decided that Gil was not the man for her.

As he reached the receptionist's desk, Hiro felt the building tremble. His stomach roiled for a second. Was this an earthquake?

No, he thought horrifically and thrust his coffee at the stern-faced young woman behind the desk, with instructions to keep his coffee safe at all costs. He ran to his father's office and flung open the door. Akira's screams filled his ears and Hiro yelled at his father, "What did you do to him?" as he rushed to Akira's side.

Akira's eyes were wild and dark with rage. His face, his sweet, happy little face was twisted and ugly in his fury. With those maddened eyes that were far from normal, Akira stared hard at his brother. _"Gil!"_ he ground out from between gnashed teeth, _"Gil! Traitor!"_ He gripped his head hard and shook it from side to side, as though in great pain.

Oh no, Hiro thought sickeningly. Their father had spilled the beans about Gil and Kagome. "Dad? What did you tell him?"

Ryuji remained at his desk and clung helplessly to it. "I didn't know he would react like this, Hiro! Can't you make him stop? There are hundreds of lives in jeopardy in this building!"

With a sharp intake of breath to steady his nerves, Hiro turned to face his brother. "Akira! Akira, listen to me! Listen to me, I said!" He gripped Akira's head and forced his little brother to look at him. "Do you remember that phone call I received when we got here? It was Aunt Miranda and she said that Gil and Kagome aren't getting married. Do you hear me? Kagome does not want to marry him."

The sound of Kagome's name appeared to be a balm to the enraged elf, for the building ceased to shake. The anger left Akira's face and two tear-filled green eyes stared back at Hiro. "Kagome?"

Relieved, Hiro smiled. "Yes, Kagome. She's not going to marry Gil." In his pocket, Hiro readied his syringe.

After a moment, Akira's face returned to normal and he blinked. Pain flashed in his green eyes. "My head hurts, Hiro. I need to lie down-" His eyes slid shut and his body slumped forward against Hiro, whose hand was just pulling away with the now-empty syringe. He swiftly recapped the needle and returned it to his pocket.

"Thank you, son," Ryuji said quietly. He had walked over towards his two youngest children and took a seat beside Akira. With a mournful sigh, he pulled Akira into his arms and embraced him. "My poor baby," he whispered against Akira's hair. He squeezed his eyes shut and tears streamed down his face. "I love you so much. I love all my boys so very, very much. How I wish I could take your pain for you, my precious elfling."

Sitting back on his heels, Hiro watched the touching scene with a woeful smile. "I'm glad he has you, dad."

"Me too, Hiro." Ryuji paused for a moment then asked softly, "Are there any other impediments to Akira's marrying that girl? I would hate to have to put him through this again." He sent his curly-haired son a steady look.

"You already know about Yuki," Hiro replied, eyeing his father with a cool gaze. "I know of only one other possibility and his name is Kouga. But I think you may have to ask Aunt Miranda about him. She 'touched' him not too long ago. Whatever she saw in his mind that day made her weep."

"Is he of elf-kind?"

"No, he's youkai."

Ryuji frowned. "That's odd. Do youkai normally take humans as mates?"

"It's rare, I should think. Intelligent, humanoid youkai are not as numerous as the lower youkai forms that we fight. Only the other day, Sesshoumaru told me that youkai such as he prefers a powerful, long-lived mate. They may still fall in love with a human and have sex with them, but they would never mark them as their mate. They don't have the luxury, as his father did, of mating with humans. The youkai race needs to strengthen their numbers with more pure blooded youkai, not provide weak offspring like hanyou. Of course, Inuyasha and this Naraku creature are obviously exceptions to the rule since they are both incredibly powerful beings."

"So then we should have nothing to worry about with this Kouga person."

"That, I'm not certain of, dad. He may be in love with Kagome."

"Well, don't you know for certain?" Ryuji was getting a little impatient.

"No, I don't know for certain, because that fool Yuki fu-, I mean, screwed up everything between Kagome and us. We, none of us, have seen or heard from her for over a year. The only reason we found out about Kagome and Gil's engagement was due to Gil coming over to our house to tell Yuki to his face that she was going to marry him."

Ryuji rolled his eyes. "Those two, I swear! Will they ever get along?"

"Of course not, dad. Will oil and water ever mix?"

The elf lord chuckled softly and gave Akira's body a squeeze. "I want you to track down this Kouga and tell him to back off of Kagome. I mean for my son to have her, since she is what he desires. Nothing will get in the way, Hiro. Do you hear me? Pay him off if you must, but get him out of the way."

Hiro shook his head. "You don't know Kouga. He isn't the type to be bought. If he loves Kagome too, he's not going to just hand her over to us."

"Then he doesn't know who he's dealing with." Ryuji scowled at Hiro. "My sons' happiness comes before anyone and anything else. You tell him that if he wants a fight, he'll damn well get a fight."

Hiro looked down at Akira's peaceful face. In his sleep, he appeared to be smiling; his face was relaxed. To Hiro, he looked as though he had not a care in the world. "Dad, do people still call Akira the monster prince?" When he looked up at his father, he paled. His father's face was black with rage.

"Those fools know nothing. Akira can't help that he was born this way. But they have no choice but to accept him. He is descended from royalty. Those that speak evilly about him can't say the same for themselves or their spawn. They have to whisper behind their hands or behind closed doors for they dare not say anything aloud to where others can hear their poisonous words. Your mother's father, the Crown Prince, holds more power than all of them combined." He smiled nastily at the thought. "They hate the fact that Akira is the great-grandson of the Emperor. They pick on him because they see him as weak, as part of that absurd prophecy."

"What prophecy?"

Lord Yamadera blinked. "You haven't heard of it? It's a story that has been passed down on your mother's side. If your great-grandfather weren't so busy, I would tell you to ask him yourself. He was there when it happened."

"Oh, come on, dad! Just tell me."

Situating Akira more comfortably against him, he began.

"A long time ago, when the elves were just a band of nomads living in the forests of the Mainland, a young human male accidentally stumbled into their encampment. He was delirious with fever, ravenous from malnutrition and terribly dehydrated. The elves, of course, took pity on the poor creature and nursed him back to health. It took a long time for him to recover, much longer than normal, but eventually they discovered why. Your great-grandfather Kin was just a child then and one night, he was ordered to look after the ailing human. He found the man sobbing in his bed and out of curiosity Kin asked why he was crying. Of course, the man couldn't answer him, since he spoke a different language. But your great-grandfather was an extremely powerful elf and he laid his hands on the man. Just like your Aunt Miranda, he could see the man's thoughts simply by touching him, and that is exactly what he did that night. In an instant, he learned the man's language and began conversing with him.

"The other elves were eager to learn of the man's story and soon, Kin told them all. The reason that he was taking so long to get well was because he was suffering from a broken heart. He had been exiled from a land far to the west by a god. This god was evil and out of revenge, banished him from his homeland because the young mortal had fallen in love with the god's twin sister."

A frown furrowed Hiro's brow. This story sounded awfully familiar.

"Well, as time went on, the young man regained his health and he began to help out around the camp. He learned to cook and care for the elflings, and generally became a vital member of the community. Several of the elves offered their daughters to him, but declined every single one, telling them that he could only love one woman and that he had been forced to leave her behind when he was exiled.

"He remained unmarried until the day he died. On his deathbed, your great-grandfather Kin, who by then had grown into adulthood and was the head of the tribe, asked him if there were anything he wanted. The man, whom everyone had named Cho, said that he had but one request of the elves. Kin, who dearly loved Cho as a brother, vowed to honor his request. Cho asked to be reborn as one of them, so that he could be given time to search for the woman he loved. When Kin assured him that he would do as he asked, Cho smiled up at him. A moment later, he died."

"But what about the prophecy, dad?" Hiro asked, confused.

"I'm getting to it. By that time, Kin was already married to your great-grandmother. _Her_ mother was a powerful seer and after the death of Cho, she pulled Kin aside and told him of the vision she'd had just as the poor man breathed his last. She said that not only would Cho be reborn, he would be born into his line. Kin was stunned and started to speak, but the old she-elf told him that a 'monster' would be a part of his family. The monster would then kill his own flesh and blood and go after the young goddess so loved by Cho. There would be a great battle for the goddess, but the outcome was not known."

Hiro listened to his father with wide eyes. "What did great-grandfather do about that?"

"What _could_ he do about it? His mother-in-law was well-known for her powers of prophecy and she was never wrong. The only thing he could do was keep an eye on his children, grandchildren, and yes, all four of you boys, but I have to admit that he was more worried about your mother and your aunt when they were growing up. He was afraid that one of them would end up marrying the 'monster'." Ryuji laughed a trifle self-consciously. "I'm afraid that your great-grandfather and your grandfather grilled me mercilessly when I asked to wed your mother. I was so terrified of those two I nearly wept."

Hiro smiled back at his father, but his mind was miles away. The goddess of the prophecy was Kagome, without a doubt, and the monster had to be Naraku.

But _who_ was he?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine! The Yamadera brothers and the other OCs in this story ARE mine, however, so no using them without permission from me. Kthxbai.

Chapter 13

In her office the next day, Kagome attempted to finish her work, but the unmoving presence of Kouga was already beginning to grate on her nerves. She repeatedly glanced over her computer monitor at the infuriatingly calm youkai, who had made himself at home on her sofa and appeared to be immersed in an old, dusty, leather bound book. She wondered where he had found it.

At last, when she could take it no longer, she leaned back in her chair and fixed him with a gimlet eye. "What are you doing?"

Kouga's blue eyes remained fixed on a page of the book. "Reading," he replied pleasantly.

"Yes, I can see that." She could barely refrain from snarling at the man. "Don't you have somewhere else where you need to be? Like back in Tokyo or something? Some place _far_ from here?"

"Nope," was his aggravatingly calm reply.

"Why the hell not?" she demanded angrily, gritting her teeth.

This time, Kouga's gaze shifted from the book to Kagome's face. "Don't you remember? Sesshoumaru gave me instructions not to leave your side. I'm merely following orders, so you can just stop giving me the look of death." He cocked his head to one side, his bright blue eyes regarding her with amusement. "Do you know how adorable you are when you're angry?"

"Get out!" she cried, jumping to her feet and pointing wildly at the door. "I don't give a flying fuck if you're a general or not, you're getting on my damned nerves so just get out, Kouga! I will _not_ be babysat!"

To her dismay, he merely shifted his broad shoulders slightly and yawned. "I'm sorry, I can't do that. You know full well that I'm not here to babysit you, as you so quaintly put it. I'm here to protect you. Oh, that reminds me." He patted his right trouser pocket and reached in to pull out the _Shikon no Tama_. "Here, you left this behind. You really should take better care of your possessions, Kagome. They're apt to get lost or stolen." He gave her an innocent smile.

Realizing with great annoyance that nothing short of Armageddon could make this exasperating male budge from his spot on the couch, Kagome sank back onto her chair and wept tears of frustration into her hands. "I think I hate you," she told him between sobs.

"But I _know_ I love you." His voice was in her ear and Kagome turned her head sharply. Her nose came in hard contact with his face and she yelped.

"You…_ jerk!_" she cried and clasped her hands over her injured nose. "Stop sneaking around like that!" Liquid, warm and thick began to trickle over her lips and down her chin. "Damn it! Now my nose is bleeding!"

Kouga, now all business, slipped easily into the role of nurse. "Here now, calm down. Let me have a look at it," he murmured soothingly at her.

But Kagome jerked away from him. "You stay away from me," she ordered, getting shakily out of her chair. "It was your fault I broke my nose on your face."

As Kagome watched with growing irritation, Kouga's eyes fairly danced with mirth. His lips began trembling as though he were attempting to keep from laughing, which he was. "It's not broken, Kagome." His voice shook slightly.

"You thoughtless prick! Is this fucking funny to you? I really _do_ hate you now!" She swiped at her nose with the back of her hand, smearing blood all along her skin. "I never want you to touch me again! Hell, I never even want to _see_ you again! Get the hell out of here! Do you hear me? Get… out!" Her voice rose shrilly.

Kouga stared hard at her and when he spoke again, his face was hard and grim. "Of course I can hear you. I'm positive the entire station can hear you as well."

She glared at him for a moment longer then made for the door. But Kouga reached it before she did and blocked her way, keeping his back to the door. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? I have to go wash the blood off my --"

His arms were around her and his lips were on hers before she had time to react. A long moment passed before she reached up to try to shove him away from her. But he held onto her, his eyes dark with ardor.

"What are you doing? I have blood all over my face!" Kagome was trembling with sheer rage.

But her anger did not deter Kouga one iota. Instead, it only seemed to encourage him more. "You can tell me anything, Kagome. You can call me any name you want. Hell, I'd even let you physically abuse me. But _never_ tell me that you don't want me to touch or see you again. Do you understand? I would never be able to comply with that. I'd rather die first."

"Kouga, I--"

His tongue ran over her lips and chin, cleaning up the drying blood. Kagome felt like a kitten being painstakingly licked cleaned by its mother. Entranced, she watched as his soft tongue glided leisurely against her skin of her hand, leaving trails of passion-stoked fires in its wake. When he had finished lapping up the blood from her hand, she stared up at him with bewildered eyes.

He smiled lovingly down at her. "Don't look so surprised, my lady. I told you that I've chosen you as my mate. Wolf youkai look after each other, you know. Just like wolves, we care for our mates in times of illness or injury. If something happened to you, I would never leave your side, Kagome. The only times I would leave you would be to get food for you or to tend to my basic bodily needs, but that would be all. Nothing else in the world would matter to me until you recovered."

"But you licked up my blood," she muttered, trying to pull away from him. "Do you know how unsanitary that is? Or how creepy?"

Kouga threw his head back and laughed heartily. "I'm a youkai, Kagome. The taste of blood is not repulsive to me. But youkai or not, I'd still lick you. That's how much I love you."

She made a face up at him. "Love can only go so far," she told him with a grimace.

Again he sobered and tightened his grip on her. "My love goes as far I'm willing to take it, Kagome. When it comes to you, my love is endless. It must be, since I've waited over five hundred years to have you. I'd be willing to wait another five hundred, if that's what it takes."

There was a long silence as they stared at each other. Kagome was near to tears hearing him speak like that to her. It was a love that he knew he had for her; a love that was infinitely patient, infinitely gentle and it was a love that was completely and wholly hers, from a heart that had never been touched by another woman. This love was powerful and pure and innocent, just like man it emanated from.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Kouga. I don't hate you," she whispered. Her hand had slid up to his chest and stopped at the point where she could feel his heart. It was pounding hard beneath her fingers.

"I know," he whispered in return, his blue gaze lovingly sweeping over her face.

There was another long silence.

"I should get back to work now."

"If that's what my lady desires."

He released her without another word and she returned to her desk and he resumed his seat on the couch. They remained like that until sunset when Kagome dressed to go out on patrol. Kouga stayed by her side the entire night, never once leaving her side.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No action was taken against Gil Marsten in the matter of his attack on Kagome. Under the advice of his father, Jason Marsten, Gil resigned from the Corp. as soon as he could manage it. Kouga and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, for they both were glad to be rid of him.

April rolled around and by this time, Kouga had had Kagome moved to a more spacious accommodation closer to the village. She now lived in a quaint manor house that consisted of six bedrooms, five bathrooms, a library, a study, a parlor, a dining room, a large kitchen and a beautifully landscaped garden, complete with a few large ponds and a stream that ran along the edge of the property towards the back where there was a large, heavily wooded area.

At first, Kagome protested that it was far too large for her, but Kouga said that it had been rented by Sesshoumaru expressly for her and Kouga. Hearing that Sesshoumaru had been behind her move to this much larger domicile, Kagome had no choice but to acquiesce to his wishes.

Eventually, Kagome received an email from Bakuya, reminding her that Jiro-san requested she and Sergeant Marsten return to Tokyo immediately to participate in Jiro-san's show. Kagome, already knowing that she would not be able to weasel her way out of this rather tiresome obligation, put a call through to Jiro-san's formidable personal assistant. She explained to Bakuya that the "scrumptious" Gil would not be able to attend, as he had left the Corp. to pursue other interests. In actuality, Kagome didn't know where the hell Gil had gone. She supposed he had returned to London, possibly to work for his father.

On the other end, Bakuya sounded very disappointed, but she accepted Gil's loss with good grace. She gave Kagome a time and place to show up for Jiro-san's fashion show. It was in a week's time.

Sergeant Blair took charge of the station when Kagome, accompanied by the ever present Kouga, travelled back to Japan. Kouga, who had never been to a fashion show before, was thoroughly excited. He couldn't wait to see his beloved dressed up in high fashion.

The moment she arrived, Jiro-san greeted his star in a small, makeshift office. He spent a full minute gushing about how well she looked then turned his sharp gaze on the tall, black-haired man standing behind Kagome. Purple glittered eyelids fluttered madly and Jiro-san very nearly swooned into the arms of Bakuya, who stood beside him, grinning madly.

When he could manage it, he cried, "Magnificent creature! Glorious piece of male flesh! You _must_ be a part of my show! I _will_ have you! Bakuya!" He flapped his hand at his personal 

assistant. "Dress this exquisite specimen! He shall be my star!" exclaimed the excitable Jiro-san, who was simultaneously fanning himself madly with an ostentatious gold, green and purple hand-held silk fan and wiping his streaming eyes with a jet-black silk handkerchief.

"Yes sir!" Bakuya cried enthusiastically and saluted her amethyst-clad leader. She turned to Kouga, grabbed him by one arm and tried to drag him away from Kagome.

But Kouga had other ideas and seized Bakuya's arm. His fingers wrapped around her slim wrist like a steel vise and deftly removed her hand from his arm. "Do not touch me," he warned her in his coldest voice. Despite Bakuya's groan of pain, Kouga ignored her. "I am under orders to remain with Higurashi-san at all times. Is that understood?"

Bakuya stared up at Kouga with terror in her eyes then shot a look at her employer. That particular gentlemen stood swaying like a sapling bandied about in a strong breeze, his gold-trimmed purple kimono swirling gently about him. Jiro-san was now surrounded by his entourage, who began to wail and bemoan his condition. As one, they begged Jiro-san to sit down, so as to regain his strength. But Jiro-san resisted and quickly composing himself, walked over to Kouga.

"Where," asked Jiro-san imperiously, "has Kagome been hiding you?"

"What do you mean?" Kouga whirled around to find Kagome being dragged away by Bakuya. "Hey! Where are you taking her?" He tried to go after her, but Jiro-san's faithful followers blocked the doorway and kept him from going after her.

"My assistant is taking her to get dressed for my show, young man. Do not worry. Kagome is safe here." Jiro-san gave Kouga a piercing stare and to Kouga, it felt as though he was being sent a silent message.

Jiro-san continued. "I was impressed with the other one; the one called Gil. He had the look, the body, the sex appeal, oh yes. But there is something about you that I just cannot put my finger on." Jiro-san tilted his vibrantly purple-haired head to the side to study the male standing before him. "Please shut the door."

"No."

Jiro-san watched Kouga for a moment then shrugged. He told his people to leave, which they did at once, then he flicked his hand carelessly and the door behind Kouga slammed shut. Startled, Kouga shot a look behind him then returned his attention to the slim, garishly dressed and overly purple-hued young man before him.

"Who the hell are you?" Kouga demanded. "And what have you done with Kagome?"

The fashion designer perched his slim frame on a nearby table that served as his desk and crossed his legs. He fumbled around inside his kimono and pulled out cigarette pack. In one smooth motion he lit one. "I told you, Kagome has been taken away to get ready for my show. As to who I am-" He shot Kouga a furtive smile. Any trace of his outlandish and feminine behavior had completely disappeared and he appeared to be just a normal guy who was dressed in far too much purple. "Well, Kagome would know. At least, she would know my father." Jiro-san paused then added, "Inuyasha knew my father too."

Kouga's hand went to his side and flicked back his blazer, exposing his sidearm. "I won't ask you again. Who are you?"

That action only served to amuse the flamboyantly dressed male, who merely chuckled at the appearance of Kouga's gun. "My, my, you're a tenacious watchdog, aren't you? Kagome is lucky to have you by her side. Okay, I'll tell you who I am. I am the son of a hanyou and a human."

"You're a hanyou?" Kouga could not hide his surprise. "Or… what, exactly? Half of a hanyou?"

"Yes, something like that. I consider myself a hanyou. Luckily, I inherited the youkai trait of longevity. My father met Kagome a long time ago. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that meeting her was a life altering experience for him. Other than my grandmother, Kagome was the first woman to see and treat my father as a normal person. He was struck by her loveliness, her gentleness, her kindness. I must admit that she had the same effect on me when I met her for the first time." Jiro-san flicked the ash from his cigarette. "But what struck me more was the fact that she could have passed for my mother's twin." He glanced over at Kouga and smiled. "You knew my mother, I believe."

Kouga frowned in confusion. "I do?"

"Did. Past tense. My mother has been dead for centuries. She was human, you know." He took a slow drag off his cigarette. "She had been brought back to life by a youkai after _your_ wolves killed her, Kouga. She met my father once as a child when on a mission to find a certain plant when a friend of hers was poisoned. Years later, she met up with my father again and they fell in love." Jiro-san paused again. He exhaled. "Her name was Rin and my father was Jinenji. He loved my mother greatly, but before he passed away he confessed to me that one of the reasons he loved my mother was because she looked and behaved so much like Kagome. By the time of his death, we all knew of Naraku's escape and my father and I had done our part to search Japan for that scumbag. This was about the time when you and the others had left to scour the rest of the earth. Anyway, he begged me to find Kagome and to look out for her, to keep her safe from Naraku if I could. When I asked how I would know this Kagome person, my father said to me, _"Trust me, son, you will know Kagome when you see her."_ He died not long afterwards."

"I see. I'm sorry for your loss," Kouga muttered uncomfortably. "And I'm sorry for what my wolves did to your mother. That was such a long time ago, before--"

"Before you met Kagome, yes, I know. My mother's protector told me all about it. You must know him, of course. He just so happens to be Sesshoumaru."

Kouga winced. "Yes, I know this. Look, I can understand why you're bitter--"

Again, Jiro-san interrupted Kouga's flow of speech. "I'm not bitter, General Tobe. It causes you discomfort to speak of a time before you were civilized and in a way, I'm bringing up this uncomfortable subject for my mother. You see, my mother was the gentlest person I had ever had the pleasure to meet. She would not approve of me making you feel bad like this, but I feel that she deserves a little justice. You don't mind, do you? I mean, after all, you _were_ responsible for her death when she was a child."

"No, I don't mind." Kouga's body language, however, told a different story. Jiro-san noticed it and laughed.

"Well, I'm through with that," he assured Kouga with a wink. "I'm really not a spiteful person, but I do believe that justice must be served where it is due. Besides, it's not as though I could do any harm to you. I'm only a hanyou and you are a full-blooded youkai. I'd be a fool to attempt to take my revenge on you _that_ way."

"Oh really. In what way _would_ you take revenge on me, then?" asked the wolf warily.

Jiro-san grinned brightly at him. "How would you like to be my star for today? Since I was deprived of the very delectable Mr. Marsten, would you do me the honor of--"

"Absolutely not. I am not here to act like a fool," Kouga snapped, now feeling rather unkindly towards fashion shows. "I'm only here because Kagome is here. If you knew everything, you would not have asked her to possibly risk her life for your silly little fancy dress party."

A sly half-smile curled Jiro-san's lips. "Do you know how I got my start, General? No? Then allow me to enlighten you. My mother grew ill towards the end of her life. She was old and frail by then, and it was easy for people become sick in those days, as you well know. My father was an expert with medicinal herbs, but even his extensive knowledge he couldn't keep my mother's fever at bay. When it looked like the end for my mother, we sent for Sesshoumaru-sama and he came immediately." Jiro-san's eyes grew misty; his face was fixed into a solemn mask. "He knelt by mother's bed and listened to her as she whispered to him. She had asked him to watch over me for as long as I lived; to treat me as kindly as he had her. Sesshoumaru vowed to do so and he held her to him. She died in his arms." His voice broke and he looked away. He spent a moment meticulously putting out his cigarette before he was composed enough to be able to speak again. "Forgive me. Even after all this time, I find that it's still difficult to speak of my mother's death."

Kouga nodded. "I understand," he said consolingly.

Jiro-san sent the wolf youkai a watery smile and once again whipped out his black silk hankie. He dabbed it carefully against his eyes. "But like I was saying, Sesshoumaru swore to her that he would watch over me and he kept his promise. When I wanted to get into the fashion business, he set me up with my own shop, bought materials for me and so on." The handkerchief disappeared into one flowing purple sleeve. "And when he found out that 

Kagome was sitting for me, he asked me to keep an eye on her too, just as my father had asked me to do. I told him I would and I have."

He uncrossed his legs and slid off the desktop. "When I told you that she was safe here, I meant it. She is protected from Naraku when she is with me. My father taught me how to use my youkai powers well." With a wave of his hand, the door flew open. "Well, this has been a lovely little chat, but I really must get going. Many things to do and not enough time do them."

Kouga stepped in front of the doorway before Jiro-san could leave. "Excuse me. May I have a look around? Strictly for security purposes, you understand. Kagome _is_ my responsibility after all. I need to be certain she is going to be fine."

"Of course, of course. You may go anywhere except the women's dressing area. If you set foot in there, you would set my models' little hearts to racing and then nothing would get done! But I daresay that you would not let them get close enough to you to try anything funny. Your heart belongs to only one woman. Am I right?" When Kouga's face turned a bright red, Jiro-san grinned. "Of course I'm right. Anyway, when you get through inspecting everything, look for Bakuya. She will show you to your seat. Enjoy the show!" He winked at Kouga and slipping back into his colorful façade, he sailed out of the room and greeted his entourage loudly.

Watching Jiro-san and his little group walk off, Kouga heaved a huge sigh of relief before he went off to have a look around. There was a flurry of activity, but he managed to make it to the male models' dressing area.

As he approached the entrance, he heard a familiar voice say loudly and petulantly, "I can't believe I was his second choice! Look at me! Do I _look_ like a second choice? No, I don't, damn it!"

A very irate model sat stiffly in his chair, impatiently staring at himself in the mirror while a white-faced young woman styled his golden locks. The model's angry emerald eyes glimpsed Kouga staring at him through the large mirror in front of him. "Kouga?" He put a hand up and whirled around just as the stylist lowered her comb and scissors.

"Yuki."

Yuki got up from his chair. "Thanks," he told the stylist carelessly and shooed her away. "What are you doing here? I thought this sort of thing wasn't, you know, your thing."

"It's not."

"Then why are you here?"

Kouga glowered at fair elf. "Business," he said briskly.

"Oh, I see. Got a girlfriend here?" Yuki cracked a mischievous smile and with a small jerk of his head, indicated the room behind him. "Or a boyfriend?"

The little snide remark made Kouga want to rip the elf's pretty face off. "I am not a homosexual," he replied in an angry whisper.

Yuki chuckled. "Okay, okay, don't get your panties up in a bundle. I was only kidding."

"Good." A thought struck Kouga and he asked casually, "I happened to over hear you say that you were second choice. Who was the first choice?"

It was Yuki's turn to scowl. From behind his white, perfectly straight teeth he ground out, "My cousin Gil! Can you believe that shit? How he got to be Jiro-san's first choice I will never understand! He's nowhere near star material. Do you know how much that hurts me? I'm _always_ the star in Jiro-san's shows!" He gave a conceited toss of his golden head.

"Really? That's nice," Kouga murmured indifferently. He turned to go when Yuki laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you really here?" Yuki asked curiously. "Are you going to walk the runway too? I can give you pointers if you want."

"I wouldn't be caught dead doing such a thing," growled the youkai irritably. "You can keep your hairspray and makeup as far as I'm concerned. I'm here with someone. Now if you don't mind, I need to get going." He bowed to Yuki and quickly departed.

Bakuya was in a frenzy by the time Kouga found her. With a relieved smile, she led him to a front row seat before dashing off to do whatever it was that she did. While people began to fill up the seats, Kouga took the opportunity to glance around him. Amazingly enough, sitting across the runway from him, he saw Hiro sitting in between an amazingly beautiful blonde woman and a handsome dark-haired man that favored Hiro. The woman, he realized with a start, looked like the Lady Miranda, whom he had already had the pleasure of meeting.

Hiro looked across the runway and smiled. He got up and came around the runway to sit beside Kouga. "Hey, how are you, Kouga? I didn't know you came to these things. I'm here with my parents." He indicated the good-looking couple across the way from them.

"Normally, I wouldn't dream of being at a place like this, but this is business and I'm here to make certain something very precious is kept safe."

"Oh really? And what is that?" Hiro asked.

But Kouga was spared from having to answer when the lights in the audience went down low and the music began. Hiro rose, bowed and went to rejoin his parents, while Kouga sat back in his chair in anticipation. On a small stage just off to the right of the runway, Bakuya stepped forward, microphone in hand and the show began.

The male models went first, but Kouga was only mildly interested in the clothes they wore. He was, however, surprised that the clothing was not as loud and gaudy as the designer who created them. They were actually quite tasteful and even to Kouga's untrained eye he could tell that Jiro-san was a genius when it came to designing clothes. Yuki, of course, was as stunning as always. The elf strode down the catwalk with absolute confidence, a look of lazy contemplation on his haughty, beautiful face.

Next came the women, and without thinking, Kouga sat stiffly upright. When Kagome first sashayed onto the runway, he felt his heart soar. She looked like a dominatrix in the leather outfit she wore; her lips were a tantalizing shade of blood red and at her side was a samurai sword. By the time she had made her third trip to the runway Kouga noticed that she still carried the sword against her hip. Confused, he looked over at Bakuya. In response, she nodded solemnly back at Kouga and sent him a conspiratorial wink. Relief washed over Kouga 

and he silently thanked Jiro-san for his thoughtfulness. Just in case something happened, Kagome would at least be able to defend herself if he couldn't get to her in time.

In her fourth trip out, she appeared in a flowing, shimmering champagne-hued satin gown, sans sword. The gown was liberally sprinkled with colorful crystal beads that resembled a rainbow that started at the right shoulder and spiraled downwards around her torso, around her waist and ended at her left hip. The material flowed flawlessly over her perfect little figure, molding itself to every curve.

In his seat, Kouga groaned silently and he began to sweat profusely. As she moved sultrily down the runway, his youkai struggled to get out. It wanted Kagome and it took all the strength he had to keep it at bay. Even when she disappeared backstage, it refused to back down. The damned thing was howling in his head to go after her.

At long last, the show was finally over. The male models and the female models strode out onto the runway, followed by Jiro-san with Kagome and Yuki on each arm. They reached the end of the runway and soon every person in the room was on their feet, applauding a happy, blushing and extremely purple Jiro-san.

By then Kouga felt himself go back to normal… until he spied Yuki inching close to Kagome. The elf's hand reached out to touch Kagome's bottom. Unbidden, rage flew through Kouga. He felt his fangs lengthen as his vision began to turn a hazy shade of red. His leg muscles tensed; he was on the verge of springing on the elf and ripping the bastard to shreds.

Almost as if he could sense Kouga's distress, Jiro-san took Kagome by the hand and swirled her away from Yuki in a dance-like move. With a flirtatious smile, he bent over her hand and kissed it. Kouga sat back in his chair, considerably relieved. With a smug smile, he could see Yuki's perfect face slide into a barely perceptible frown.

A half an hour later, Kouga was waiting impatiently outside the dressing rooms for Kagome. He stood, his eyes trained on the door. His body stiffened when the door opened at last. Several slim females exited the dressing room, but he could see no signs of Kagome among them.

A few of the models took notice of the tall, black-haired male and they went up to him, each trying to attract his attention. To their chagrin, he mostly ignored them, only giving them monosyllabic replies. His eyes, however, remained fixed on the door of the dressing room. When Kagome finally emerged, his entire face lit up and he, very politely, pushed his way through the women.

"Kagome!" Kouga came up to her, his blue eyes dancing. "You looked so beautiful up there! Um, that's not to say that you aren't beautiful at any other time, you understand. It's just that I've never seen you dressed up like that." He took her hands, turned them over and kissed the underside of her wrists. "I especially loved seeing you in that evening gown. If I bought it for you, would you wear it for me?"

She stared up at him with a tremulous smile. "Kouga?"

He gazed down at her in earnest. "The gown. Would you wear it for me?" he asked again. "Just for me?"

Seeing his passion flare in his eyes turned Kagome on like nothing else. How many times had she wished for a man to look at her like this, to speak to her as Kouga spoke to her? "But Kouga," she began, her eyes going to the disgruntled women he had pushed to the side, "What about those women over there? It looked like they wanted to speak to you. They keep staring at you."

Kouga was staring so intently at Kagome that it took him a moment for the question to sink in. He blinked absently. "Huh? What women?" She pointed to a spot behind him and he turned to glance over his shoulder. "Them? Why should I want to speak to them? I didn't even notice them."  
Kagome laughed. "How could you _not_ notice them? I'm sure they got right in your face! Besides, they're all so beautiful."

But Kouga frowned at her. "I don't recall if they were or not, Kagome. I wasn't looking at them." He sighed. "Don't you know by now? I have eyes for only one woman." The look he bestowed on Kagome left no doubt in her mind just who that one woman was.

"Ah, young love!" Jiro-san swept forward and clapped Kouga on the shoulder. "I do adore a good love affair. The heated glances, pounding hearts, labored breathing... the flushed cheeks," he said with a chuckle and touched Kagome's face. "Such lovely flushed cheeks you do have, my dear. Did you know that at this very moment, they are the color of ripe peaches? May I kiss them?" Without waiting for Kagome's answer, Jiro-san's lips headed, not for Kagome's flushed cheeks, but for her mouth. He pressed a gentle kiss on her then backed away slowly, fully aware of the furious youkai glaring at him. "Oh dear, what a pity," moaned Jiro-san and brought a hand to his heart. "I'm simple heartbroken! You do not love me! Look! Your cheeks are no longer flushed!" He heaved a tragic sigh. "I guess only Kouga can make you blush like the world's loveliest rose."

Kouga did not know whether to strangle the man or hug him. He really was the most perceptive person he'd ever met. "I was about to take Kagome to dinner. Would you and Bakuya like to join us?" he asked politely.

oooo

The foursome ended up meeting at an extremely upscale restaurant. They all had to go home and change into something formal. Kagome wore a slinky, maroon dress with a ring neck and sparkling black crystal beading. Bakuya was stunning in a simple, strapless sheath in metallic bottle green.

Kouga wore his dress uniform and to his and Kagome's surprise, Jiro-san wore a simple tuxedo. He had washed the purple dye from his hair and removed his purple eye makeup and purple fingernail polish. Seeing him in his natural state was quite a shock for Kagome.

"You look so different, Jiro-san," she told him when he and Bakuya had arrived. "It's quite an amazing transformation."

"Why, thank you, my dear. I'm glad you approve of the real me." He smiled and kissed her cheeks. "But please, just call me Jiro. Kagome, once we order, I think you and I should have a little chat."

The hostess led them to a table in the corner with plush, semi-circular seating. After they had ordered, Jiro-san leaned over and put his hand over Kagome's. "Thank you for modeling for me today. My father would have been really proud of you."

"Your father?"

He nodded. "Oh yes. He cared about you very much, you know. You made such an impression on him. But then, you tend to do that, don't you? Make an impression on people, I mean."

Their champagne arrived and once they had toasted Jiro-san's success, Kagome asked him what he wanted to talk about. Jiro took another sip of his champagne and reached over to grab her hand.

"Before my father died," he began quietly, "he asked me to keep an eye on you." Briefly, he told Kagome the story he had already related to Kouga. When he had finished, he sat back and took another sip of his drink.

Kagome was staring at him, eyes wide in her face. "Jinenji and Rin-chan? _They_ were your parents? Oh, Jiro, it all seems so… so… incredible! And you, Bakuya. I never would have known you were an elf. After living with them for so long, I should have figured it out a long time ago."

Bakuya giggled and took Jiro's hand. "I'm sorry we had to keep such secrets from you, Kagome. But Jiro wanted to tell you all in good time. He felt that you weren't ready to learn the truth about us."

Right before the dessert course, Kouga excused himself from the table. The moment he was gone, Jiro leaned over and said to Kagome, "I hope you won't be so foolish as to let that man get away."

"Let him get away? Are you kidding me? He won't _go_ away, Jiro." She scowled into her water glass and tipped it back. After taking a refreshing gulp, she set it back down on the table. "Believe me, I've tried to make him leave but he refuses to listen to me."

"Why would you want to do that?"

Kagome's cheek turned pink. "Well… because… he says that he loves me and that he wants me to be his mate."

"And this is a problem… why?"

A small, sad smile appeared on Kagome's face. "This may sound crazy, but I have this feeling that if I allow him to mark me, something will prevent me from becoming a true mate to him. Should that occur, he will be unable to be with another woman. That's silly I know, but youkai ways are strange. The bottom line is, if something _did_ happen to me, I want him to be free find someone else."

Puzzled, Jiro stared hard at Kagome. "What makes you think something will happen to you if he marks you?"

Looking down at her lap, Kagome frowned. "I'm not saying that if he marks me, that that would be a bad thing, Jiro. What I'm saying is that I have a feeling that I will die after he marks me." She cast sad brown eyes up at him. "I know that I would leave him to face the rest of his life alone and I just can't do that to him."

"What about Yuki and Akira?" Jiro poured himself another glass of champagne then refilled Bakuya's glass.

With amazement, Kagome stared at Jiro. "How did you know about them?"

He laughed a deep, throaty laugh. "My dear, please! If I wasn't as observant as I am, I wouldn't have become as successful as I have. Of course I noticed; how could I not? When I posed you with Akira, he grew more animated than I'd ever seen him and a bit nervous, but his eyes never left you. Yuki disliked watching you posing with his brothers and when it came time for the two of you to be snapped together, he had a very possessive air about him and a look on his face saying "this is mine". It was quite amusing to watch. He was competing with his brothers even though there really was no competition to begin with."

"It doesn't matter." Kagome downed the rest of her drink in one gulp. "I don't have to worry about the Yamadera brothers anymore. They want no more to do with me and that's just fine 

with me. I haven't seen them in well over a year. They probably forgot all about me; they certainly got rid of me fast enough."

Clearing her throat, Bakuya shifted in her seat. "I beg to differ, Kagome. Once an elf falls in love, it is a love that flourishes for life." She and Jiro shared an affectionate gaze. "Those two boys loved you. Anyone could see that. But I think the question here is, whom do _you_ love, Kagome? You have three very different men at your feet. So what is your choice?"

Kouga returned just in time to catch Bakuya's last sentence. "Are we choosing dessert already?" he asked as he slid into his seat beside Kagome. He took Kagome's hand and pressed a kiss on her palm. "I know what _I_ want for dessert."

Kagome felt her insides flutter madly, as though she had thousands of butterflies flitting crazily inside her. Even if he hadn't spoken a word, just the look in his eyes would have sent those butterflies into their manic flight. Never had she met a man who _made_ her want to surrender completely to him.

As he continued to stare at Kagome, Kouga could smell her excitement. Her scent was driving him insane. She wanted him; that much was clear. Slowly, he took her hand and intertwined their fingers together. He loved how small her hand was compared to his. He adored the slimness of her carefully manicured digits; the warmth of them. Once more he lifted her hand and turned it over. He bowed his head to press a kiss on her wrist. His lips lingered against her skin; he could feel her tiny pulse beating just beneath the surface.

His eyes went to her face. She was staring, wide-eyed, back at him. Her lips were parted slightly and she was panting heavily, as though she had been running. He smiled.

"This really is _quite_ a heartwarming scene," Jiro said, breaking the silence at the table as delicately as he could, "but I'm _dying_ for something sinfully sweet. May we order now? Please?"

Kouga and Kagome managed to look away from each other and saw a grinning waiter with the dessert cart. They blushed and Kagome scooted a short ways away from Kouga.

Dessert was delicious and after the bill had been paid, the two couples said their farewells and went their separate ways. But before they departed, Bakuya whispered in Kagome's ear, "I know who you choose. You won't regret your choice, Kagome." She hugged Kagome and taking Jiro's arm, they walked away together down the street.

"What did she say to you?" Kouga casually asked as he slipped Kagome's arm through his.

"Oh, nothing," replied Kagome. She wanted to come across as being calm, but she knew he probably could hear her heart racing.

"Hmm. I didn't know that nothing could make your heart race like that," he said quietly and sent her a curious glance. When she tried to pull her arm away from him, he only gripped it more tightly. "Okay, I'm sorry. I won't ask you about it again."

As he drove them back to her house, Kagome kept feeling that he desperately wanted to know what it was that Bakuya had whispered to her. Maybe one day she would tell him…

ooooooooooooooooooo

"Well dad? What did you think of her? Wasn't she lovely?" Yuki eagerly asked of his parents. They were just finishing up dinner. His spirits had lifted considerably when he laid eyes on Kagome for the first time in well over a year and he knew that Hiro had felt the same. At first, it had been quite a shock seeing her in person, but at the end of the show, Yuki couldn't help but want to touch her. If only Jiro-san hadn't moved her away from him! It was almost as if the sneaky man had done it on purpose. Yuki wouldn't put it past him to do something like that; Jiro-san had stolen plenty of kisses from Kagome right under his nose.

Lord Ryuji turned to look at his eldest son and nodded. "Yes, she certainly is that. What was her name again?"

"Kagome," Hiro and Yuki said in unison.

"Higurashi Kagome?" asked their father thoughtfully.

"Yes," replied his sons.

"Is this the same Higurashi Kagome who was engaged to Miranda's boy?" asked Lady Rini curiously.

"Yes, mother," Hiro replied. He looked over at his brother, whose face had grown dark with anger at the memory. He said quickly, "But Kagome broke it off with Gil. Aunt Miranda was rather upset about it but it was all Gil's fault, apparently. She said that Kagome had flatly refused to marry a man who expressed such extreme prejudice against her youkai friends."

Rini set her fork down beside her empty plate. "He _would_ ruin something so important," she remarked sententiously. "That boy has no sense whatsoever. I suppose that is just the human in him. I'm glad the young lady finally saw the error of her ways." She cast an adoring look at her eldest son and smiled. "How she came to choose him over you, I will never know," she said to Yuki. She stretched out a hand and caressed his cheek. "My sweet, beautiful little boy."

"Mom, please! Not in public!" Yuki pleaded, embarrassed. He ducked his head to hide his burning cheeks, but that only allowed his doting mother access to his golden hair. Feeling her fingers threading through his locks, he had no choice but to wait until she was through.

Meanwhile, Hiro glanced over at his father. Lord Ryuji looked distracted and Hiro immediately knew what was occupying his father's thoughts. If anything, it would not be Yuki who would get the girl. It would be Akira, the son that Rini despised.

ooo

When they returned to Yuki's and Hiro's house, they opened a portal to the Elven realm. Rini grabbed Yuki's hand dragged him through with her before he could open his mouth to protest. Lord Ryuji turned to bid Hiro a good night, but Hiro came over and whispered into his father's ear, "I need to speak with you."

Lord Ryuji nodded and the two went upstairs so Hiro could check in on Akira and his temporary nursemaid. From her chair beside Akira's bed, Lady Miranda turned and greeted them with a smile. Akira was fast asleep, his fingers clutching a hand of playing cards. By his side was a decent-sized pool of money.

Hiro dropped a kiss on his aunt's head. "Thank you for sitting with him," he whispered.

"Not at all," she whispered back. She got to her feet and the three of them left the room and headed downstairs. Once in the living room, Miranda stretched like a cat and headed for the wet bar to mix a stiff whisky and soda. "Poor boy wanted to go to the show, but he didn't want to be near Rini. I can't say I blame him. So," she said, adding ice to her drink, "in order to take his mind off of things, we played cards." She laughed softly. "I never knew how good he was. That's the last time I ever wager money in a card game with him. Did you see that pile of cash next to him? He cleaned me out."

Hiro and Ryuji joined in her at the bar. "Anyone who has ever played with him twice will only play for the sheer challenge of it; either that or to try to discover how he's cheating them. Of course he doesn't cheat." Hiro made a couple of gin and tonics for himself and his father, who made himself at home on one of the sofas. "He's just really skilled."

"Well, anyway you look at it, you could make a killing off him," Miranda said with a laugh. She went over to sit next to Ryuji and curled up in the corner of the sofa, drink in hand. "When you do, cut me in on the winnings."

Hiro chuckled. "You bet." He handed his father one of the drinks before sitting down on the loveseat. "Um, dad? May I ask you a question? It's about Yuki and Akira."

Ryuji opened his mouth to speak, but then cast a questioning glance at Miranda. She was about to take a sip, but lowered her glass. "If you need me to go, I will. I don't want to pry into private affairs."

"Aunt Miranda, no. It's fine. You're part of the family. Heck, you could probably help." Hiro turned to his father. "Dad, Akira and Gil aren't the only ones who want to marry Kagome. Yuki does too. When we were in the Sengoku Jidai, he blurted out that he had actually proposed to her, right in front of Sesshoumaru of all people. Sesshoumaru corroborated Yuki's story. I mean, I sort of _knew_ that Yuki wanted to do something like that, but he has never been the marrying type, so naturally it took me by surprise when he came out and admitted it." Hiro paused for breath. "Does the fact that Yuki was the one to propose to Kagome first alter the outcome for Akira's suit?"

After taking a swig of his gin and tonic, Ryuji shook his head. "No. Akira announced his intention of marrying her first, so he won the right to court her. No other elf may do so." He looked rather pleased. "I'm happy for Akira. After all he has gone through, deserves happiness."

"Please don't be upset, but I'm afraid I have some bad news." Miranda looked from father to son while her hand gripped her glass and swirled the liquid inside it around and around.

"What's the bad news?" asked Hiro curiously.

Looking somewhat guilty, Miranda sighed. "I just now thought of it. I can't imagine how I'd let it slip my mind, but Akira was not first to declare his intention to marry Kagome."

Ryuji and Hiro looked at each other. "But then, who was?" Ryuji asked, mystified.

Miranda lifted luminous blue eyes to her male relatives. "Gil. He has been in love with Kagome for a long time now; several years, in fact. I remember the day it all began. I was busy in the kitchen getting ready for a dinner party, so I sent Gil to the store on the corner to get me my favorite magazine. I had a habit of always getting it the very first day it appeared on the stands. Anyway, when he returned to the house, he had a strange, dazed look on his face. I asked him what the matter was, but he just handed me the magazine and dashed out of the house. Later, I found him in his room with his own copy of the magazine. A few days later, I asked him again if anything was wrong and he came clean. He said that he had completely fallen in love with the female slayer featured in the magazine with his cousins. I told him that was a lovely thought, but that it was only a dream. There would be a very slim chance he would ever get to meet her, but he kept insisting that he wanted her and only her; nothing would get in his way of his having her."

Hiro was stunned. "But… that magazine came out several years ago. You mean to say that Gil has carried a torch for Kagome all this time?"

Miranda nodded and Ryuji spoke up. "Then that changes everything." He looked over at Miranda. "I believe you, Miranda. No matter what Gil has done, his suit undoubtedly came before Akira's. That means that he alone retains the sole right to court her."

"Dad!" Hiro's eyes widened with fright. "What about Akira? You know how he reacted last week when you told him that Gil was engaged to her. If he finds out that Gil's suit truly has precedence over his, he'll lose it. I don't think he could recover from a blow like that." Hiro glanced upwards, as if he was afraid that Akira was listening in on their conversation.

Ryuji turned his attention back to his sister-in-law. "Miranda, is Gil still in love with Kagome?"

There was a heavy silence as Miranda hesitated. Nervously, she chewed on her lower lip for a moment before speaking. "I'm afraid so, Ryu. You don't seriously believe he'd give up on her so easily, do you? Not after all this time he wouldn't." Seeing her brother-in-law and nephew watch her with grim faces, she tossed back the remainder of her drink and jumped to her feet. "Well, it's late and I really think that I should get going. I'll see myself out, okay?" She graced the two men with a brilliant smile and beat a hasty retreat.

Hiro turned to his silent father, whose gaze followed Miranda as she practically ran out of the room. Dad? What's wrong?"

Ryuji blinked. "Hmm? Oh, it's nothing." He brought his glass to his lips and drank down the rest. He stared at the bottom of his glass, which was now empty. "She is quite lovely, isn't she?"

"Aunt Miranda, do you mean?" Hiro asked. When his father nodded he said, "Yes, she is." He continued to watch his father's face, which was devoid of emotion save his eyes. His somber green eyes had a faraway look in them. "Dad? About Akira…"

The elven lord rose and went over to the wet bar to fix himself another drink. "It's not that I don't love your mother," Ryuji began, ignoring his son's words, "because I _do_ love her. But I must admit that she was not the one I wanted. Rini fell in love with me, but I did not fall in love with her." He smiled wearily at his son. "I met Rini first, you see. Her parents introduced us. Apparently, Rini had seen me several times before at social functions and she was determined to have me. Unfortunately for her, I did not really take to her at our first meeting, but on our second meeting, I fell in love with her. She was charming and kind and the feelings I felt for her so overwhelmed me that I did not realize that her personality had completely 

altered from our first encounter. Utterly smitten, I went to her father and asked for her hand. It wasn't until after we were married that I found out that she had a twin sister. In order to secure me as her life mate, Rini used my naïveté and my infatuation against me. She had Miranda pretend to be her in order to get me to wed her. As horrible as it sounds, no one would have her despite her high rank and incredible beauty. Her personality has never been attractive; Miranda has always been the appealing one." He resumed his seat and looked at his son. "I hope you can forgive me for being so unkind to your mother, Hiro. But this has been a weight on my shoulders since my wedding day. All this talk of engagements and courting has brought to mind my own past troubles. I apologize, Hiro."

As shocking and candid as his father's revelation was Hiro could not bring himself to hate his father for what he had done. "There's no need to apologize to me, dad," he said kindly. "Aunt Miranda is a wonderful woman. I can see why you fell in love with her." He sat next to his father and put an arm around him. "I'm sorry you had to put up with mom all these years. I know it couldn't have been easy."

"It hasn't been, Hiro. There have been so many times when I wanted to call it quits with her, but I couldn't. It's not easy to wish to be separated from the Emperor's great-granddaughter. I might as well ask for death. But I do love her in a way, Hiro. I mean, after all, she gave me three beautiful elflings that I'm so very proud of." He shot his middle child a cheerful grin. "That kept me from leaving her a long time ago. Well, that and the fact that she _is_ royalty. It wouldn't do to desert the Emperor's great-grandchild. Might piss off the Emperor." He took a swig of his drink.

"Can't you tell someone that mom tricked you into marrying her? Isn't that against our laws?"

Ryuji shook his head. "No, because I can't prove it happened. Though Miranda and your mother rarely get along, she would never snitch on her sister. Besides, who would believe me? Everyone would suppose that I wanted to wriggle out of my commitment to her."

"But that's what you wanted to do," Hiro pointed out reasonably.

"Yes, I know it is, but I couldn't let her gain a foothold over you three boys. She might try to take you away from me and I couldn't bear that. If she could stoop so low as to trick me into 

marrying her, she wouldn't think twice about using my sons into getting what she wanted from me. I had to protect you from her manipulative ways."

They sat together in companionable silence for a long time. Then Hiro turned to his father and asked what they were to do about Akira's predicament.

"I'm not certain, son," he told Hiro quietly. "Akira could appeal to the High Council but I don't think he would have much a case."

"Why not? Gil is only half-elf. He probably doesn't even know about the elven mating rituals."

Ryuji shook his head again. "The fact that he is only a half-breed and ignorant of our way of life does not exclude him from having the same rights as the rest of us."

"But dad, he's half human! He's lived his entire life as a human in the human realm. How can he--"

"Just because he has human blood in him makes no difference, Hiro. His mother is a pure-bred elf of royal blood and because of that, Gil's birth has been written down in our records. He holds the same status as you and your brothers."

"I see." Hiro got up and began pacing the length of the room. "Then what does Akira do now?"

"Well, there I believe there _is_ a way out, but it's a double-edged sword. The female in question is human, correct? Sure, Akira could win the right to mate her, but she is not of our race. Ultimately, since she is a human, the only way Akira would be able to mate her is if she was in complete agreement with that arrangement."

"So, if she happens to be in love with someone else, say, a human or a youkai, Akira would lose her anyway."

Ryuji nodded. "Exactly. If Kagome were a she-elf, this would be easy enough to resolve. It would be Gil who would win the right to mate her. Elven law would rule it to be so. Alas, Akira's suit came too late. But since she is human, the High Council's verdict could only go so 

far. Because she is not of our race, they cannot force her to wed Gil, nor Akira. She would have to choose one of them of her own free will."

ooo

Later, as Hiro was preparing for bed, Yuki finally arrived home. He burst into Hiro's bedroom, his hair and clothes a mess. Hiro eyed his brother with wry amusement. "What on earth happened? Did she rape you?"

Yuki groaned. "That was _not_ funny, Hiro," muttered the blond. His green eyes filled with tears and his lower lip trembled. He looked like a frightened child. "You have no idea how close you are to being right on the mark."

"Yuki!" gasped Hiro in alarm. "What are you saying?!"

Yuki sank wearily down on Hiro's bed. "I don't know what's going on with that woman," he muttered wearily, shaking his head. "It feels like every year that passes, she gets a little nuttier." His voice dropped down to a frightened whisper. "Hiro, she wanted me to put her to bed and rock her to sleep, as though she were a child!"

"No way. Was she drunk?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You know she doesn't touch the stuff." Yuki fell backwards onto the mattress and shut his eyes. "There is something odd going on with her, Hiro. She's been clinging onto me more and more lately. I don't understand it."

Hiro, who was in the process of putting up some freshly laundered clothes, pondered his brother's predicament. "Well," he said after awhile, "I think perhaps the reason she's been clinging to you lately is because she feels that she's beginning to lose you."

"Lose me?" Yuki sat up slightly and propped himself on his elbows. "What do you mean?"

"Well," began his brother, "she must be aware of your desire to wed Kagome. She implied as much at dinner tonight. All of us know that she prefers you to Akira or me. If you got married, to her it would be like losing the only son she has. That has to be a distressing thought."

"Wow. I'd never even thought of that." Yuki smiled up at his brother. "You're so smart, Hiro. I want to be like you when I grow up."

Hiro pulled a face. "Whatever, dumb ass. But like I was saying, mom must be scared of losing her precious baby boy to another woman, so she's holding onto you with an even tighter grip than usual." When he had put away his last pair of boxers, he looked at his brother. "Personally, I think this is a good time to break her strangle hold on you, Yuki. If you don't, you'll never escape her grasp. You'll never have a normal life. Do you think that if she were given the chance, she would actually _allow_ you to marry? She doesn't give a crap if Akira and I do or not, but you know damn well that mom would prefer that you remain by her side, tied to her apron strings like a good little mama's boy."

"That's not true!" Yuki croaked, sitting straight up on the bed. "I'm not a--"

Hiro broke in and got right in Yuki's face. "Let me tell you something, _aniue_, these cozy little apron strings you don't have the power to break now will end up feeling like a hangman's noose later and you'd do anything to escape their death grip on your pretty little neck."

Mouth hanging agape, Yuki blinked up at Hiro. His wide, cat-like green eyes were filled with horror. "I'm a… a mama's boy?"

"Dude, please. _Everyone_ knows you are. You cater to her every whim and you never complain about it. I mean, if you bitched about it now and then, people would think that you were merely playing the part of the dutiful son. But you don't, so what else are we to think?"

Leaning forward, Yuki rested his head in hands and moaned softly. "Oh gods, I'm a mama's boy. I feel as if my life were over."

"That's where you're wrong! It's not over! You can break her vice-like grip on your balls, Yuki!"

"But how?" the fair elf whimpered into his hands.

Hiro grabbed Yuki's wrist and pulled his hands away from his face. "You need to start putting your foot down with her. When she demands that you do something for her, tell her no. Be 

polite about it, but be firm. You have to let her know how you feel about her intruding into your life so much. And the rocking to sleep part has _got_ to stop. That's just not cool, man."

Shifting his gaze to Hiro's face, Yuki lifted one elegant eyebrow in mild contempt. "You know, it's easy for you to sit there and say all these things. _You're_ not the one who will have to tell her to back off. _I'm_ the one who will and to be quite honest, I'm not looking forward to it."

"Well, okay," Hiro said and got up from the bed. "When you want to stop being a sissified mama's boy, then you seriously need to grow a pair. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to check on Akira and then I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning." Without a backwards glance, he left his room.

After Hiro had gone, Yuki still sat on the bed and appeared to be pondering what his brother had just said.

ooooooooo

Kagome lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was dark in her bedroom, but some light from outside her windows managed to push its way out from behind her curtains. Damn it. Why couldn't the stupid curtains cover the entire window? She could just see the outline of her bedroom door, which stood open. The hallway beyond it was nothing but inky blackness.

A creepy thought went through her mind: what if Kouga was outside her room right now, watching her from the darkened hallway? If he was, she couldn't detect any motion. Why should she? She didn't have the heightened senses of a youkai. Kouga could quite easily move about, as silent as a cat and—

'_Stop it!' _her mind cried and she groaned softly. What the hell was wrong with her? What was up with these crazy thoughts?

With a sigh, she turned over on her side and away from the gaping black hole that was her doorway. That must be the reason her mind was going off on a weird tangent. She _really_ hated sleeping with the bedroom door open, but she had to have it open because Kouga had demanded that it be so. Why did he have to be a prick about it? What was so wrong about having her door closed? Couldn't she have at least _some_ privacy? The only time he allowed 

her to be by herself was when she was in the bathroom. That wasn't nearly enough alone time. She utterly treasured her privacy.

She sighed again and shut her eyes in an attempt to go to sleep. But the nagging thought that the stupid door was open kept her from falling asleep. Briefly, she wondered if she had Obsessive/Compulsive Disorder. She _would_ have gotten up and tried to shut it as silently as possible, but she'd already attempted that. In that incident, Kouga was in her room before she even made it to the door and ordered her to get back into bed.

"Damn you, Kouga," she hissed through gritted teeth.

The silence in the house was deafening and Kagome thought about turning on a radio or something, just to keep her mind occupied since it wouldn't shut off for the night. Just as she reached up to fling back the covers, the mattress shifted behind her and a pair of arms went around her.

Instinct took over and Kagome slammed her elbow into the ribcage of her attacker. There was a yell and the arms were instantly retracted.

"Shit, woman that hurt!" Kouga howled in her ear.

Scrambling out of bed, Kagome quickly switched on the lamp that stood on the nightstand beside her bed. "What the hell are you doing sneaking into my bed? You scared me half to death!" She glared down at his writhing figure, fists planted firmly against her lips. "You're not even hurt, are you?" she demanded.

There was a muffled laugh and Kouga straightened his body. He rolled over onto his side to face her and propped his head up on his hand. Bright blue eyes twinkled with laughter up at her. "No, not really," he replied blithely.

"You're an asshole," she snapped and turned away from him. She couldn't stand to see him laugh at her. "I hate you."

Her bed creaked behind her. She turned to see Kouga kneeling on her bed, the laughter in his eyes gone. "You don't hate me," he said softly.

"Yes I do," she retorted and pulled away from him.

His hands shot out and drew her back towards him. "No, you don't. Why are you lying to me like this?"

Their eyes locked together. "Who said I was lying?" she asked with a defiant lift of her chin.

Kouga scowled. "You don't have to say a word, Kagome. I can _smell_ the lie on you. You don't hate me; on the contrary, you _love_ me, you _want_ me. Do you truly believe that you can put one over on me, little girl?" His scowl vanished and he shook her gently. "All I have to do is look in your eyes, for they always betray your true feelings." When she tried to avert her eyes, Kouga caught her chin and held her head in place. "Please don't hide your beautiful eyes from me."

Kagome felt her body begin to shake. She put her hands up and pushed against his chest in an effort to free herself. "Let me go," she pleaded with him in an unsteady voice.

"I don't think so," was his reply. With a deft twist of his body, he had her lying on her back on the bed as he loomed over her. "Tell me, why do you keep trying to push me away?"

"Kouga--"

"You are, so there's no use in denying it. Just tell me the truth, Kagome. Please. I deserve no less, don't you think?"

For a moment, all Kagome could do was stare up at him. Then she panics and this time, successfully manages to shove Kouga away from her. Her feet move her away from Kouga and she starts agitatedly pacing around the room. Kouga got on his feet and asked her what was wrong.

"Stay away from me!" she shrieked.

That was when Kouga noticed her tears. "Kagome, what's wrong, damn it? Why are you crying?"

But Kagome shook her head and sobbed wretchedly. "Please, for your own sake, let me go," she begged of him. "If you stay with me, you will only end up heartbroken. I can't do that to you."

The misery in her face tore at Kouga's heart. "I can't let you go," he told her quietly. "You know that's impossible for me."

The weeping grew more violent. Kagome slid to the floor onto her knees, her entire body wracked with sobs. "You don't understand!" she wailed piteously. He drew close to her and pulled her into his arms. As expected, she made an effort to keep him at an arm's length from her, but he held her firmly. At last, she ceased her struggles. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face against his shoulder. "You're right as always, Kouga. I _am _trying to push you away, but I'm only doing so _because_ I love you. If you mark me and something happens to me--"

He bent tilted her back to kiss her. "But nothing will happen to you, my love. You know I will watch over you."

"But something _will_ happen to me, Kouga. I know it will. I can feel it." Kagome's eyes slid shut as he kissed her again, but the feeling of desolation swept over her again and she turned her head away with a sob. "When I die, you'll be left to face the future alone. That's why I don't want you to mark me, Kouga. I want you to be free to mate and have children."

Neither of them said a word for a long moment. He continued to hold her to him, his lips pressing gently against her skull. Eventually, he spoke. "You love me. Do you know happy it makes me to hear you tell me that? I've waited so long to hear you say those words to me. But if something _does_ happen to you, of course I will be heartbroken. But at least I could say that you were mine. Did you think I haven't thought of how much shorter your lifespan is than mine? I've had five hundred years to think about it and I've accepted it. I just want to have a normal life with you, my love. Children, though nice, don't have to be a part of the bargain. Just as long as you are mine, I'm satisfied."

ooo

The next morning, Kouga and Kagome were on a plane back to England. Eventually, they arrived at London's Heathrow Airport and found their way to Kouga's car. They got in and drove straight back to Horningsham.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine! The Yamadera brothers and the other OCs in this story ARE mine, so no using them without permission from me. Kthxbai.

Chapter 14

Hiro woke up early, checked on Akira and then went off to Kagome's house in search of Kagome. It came as no surprise to find that she had already left, but Hiro still felt incredibly disappointed. Feeling a little put out, he found a comfortable spot on her front porch and sat there for a long time. The sun was shining high in the sky when a familiar figure came walking towards him. Hiro straightened.

"Hiro? Hey! I thought that was you." Souta came walking up the short path to the front porch where Hiro was and sat down beside the elf. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good," Hiro replied with a smile. He put an arm around Kagome's brother's shoulders and gave him a short squeeze. "I hope you and your family are doing alright as well."

Souta shrugged. "Oh, we are. I just wish Kagome was back for good. We miss her a lot."

"I know the feeling." Hiro glanced at his young companion. "Uh, Souta? I was wondering. Do you by any chance know where did she got assigned?" he asked casually.

Again, Souta shrugged. "Somewhere in England, I think. Hornershire? Hornsham? Something like that. I don't remember, but my mom would know. You want me to ask her?" He got up to go, but Hiro grabbed his wrist and shook his head.

"No, there's no need to do that, Souta. I was just curious. Here, sit back down and tell me how school is going."

Souta rambled on for nearly half an hour when in the midst of informing Hiro about a girl he had just started dating, the teenager burst out, "Oh! I remember now! The name of the village is Horningsham. I looked it up once out of curiosity. It's this really tiny village in the county of Wiltshire and it's not that far from London. It's like, a two hour drive." He smiled guilelessly at Hiro then continued to extol the virtues of the lovely Haruka.

ooooo

Hiro couldn't get home fast enough. As soon as he stepped inside, he headed straight for the computer and went to his web browser. He looked up Horningsham and found that it was indeed located in Wiltshire, just as Souta had said. Next, he searched the web to see if Horningsham had an online newspaper. Luckily, it did.

A half an hour later, Hiro sat back and closed his eyes. From what he could gather, Kagome had been sent to this village to act as some kind of drill sergeant in a place where youkai roamed the countryside nightly. The worst recruits from boot camp were sent to Horningsham for a six month stint in order to have the famous Higurashi Kagome turn them into respectable slayers. As expected, she had succeeded with the two groups she had been sent thus far. Hiro felt that something was very odd about this Horningsham place and he wondered why he'd never heard of it. If it did indeed have a youkai infestation as the Horningsham Daily reported, every slayer in the world would have known about it. Was there something that the Corp wanted to cover up? The infestation had been going on for a few years now...

"What are you doing, _aniue_?" It was Akira, who came into the room and sat down beside Hiro. His sudden appearance startled Hiro, who wasn't able to get to the mouse in time to close the windows. "Kagome? You found her?" Akira asked his brother, his green eyes fairly glowing with hope.

Hiro nodded. "Yes, I found her. She was sent to England, to a tiny village in Wiltshire." He eyed his brother with trepidation, for he knew that Akira would want to go to that little country hamlet to find Kagome.

Akira's eyes grew even brighter. "Let's go!" he whispered excitedly. "I have to see her, Hiro!"

"Akira--"

"Please, _aniue_? It's been so long since I've laid eyes on her! I want to see her because now I've finally gathered the courage to tell her how I feel. This is important to me, Hiro." Akira stared solemnly at his brother, his joyfulnes dissipating. "Please?"

How could he tell his little brother no? How could he resist those sad green eyes? Heaving a heavy sigh, Hiro spoke. "Very well, Akira. But there are a couple of things that you need to know first."

ooooo

Yuki came downstairs yawning and stretching. He staggered into the kitchen, his hands searching blindly for the pot of coffe that Hiro always had ready and waiting for him. But when he lifted it, he noticed that it felt way too light in his hand. Cracking his sleep-heavy eyes open, he saw with horror that it was empty.

"Hiro!" he wailed unhappily, feeling as though his entire day had just been shot to hell. "Coffee!" He stumbled and fell to his knees in a state of shock.

"Yes, I know," came Hiro's voice from the direction of the breakfast table. "Sorry about that."

"_Sorry?_ You're not sorry!" Yuki began crawling his way across the kitchen towards the man who was trying to murder him by denying him his morning java. "Sorry won't save your ass when I come over there to kick it!" Half way to his destination, he began to sob. "My coffee! My beautiful coffee! I_ neeeed _my coffeeee!" At last he made it to the table where Hiro sat and pulled himself up with the table edge. "I'm dying," moaned the blond elf miserably, "and it's all your doing. Oh my god, I'm going through withdrawal."

"I highly doubt that," Hiro returned unsympathetically.

"Why, you cold-blooded bastard! First you deny me my sustaining life force and now you're treating me callously in this, my darkest hour! How dare you--" Yuki paused and glanced across the table at another figure who was sitting there, his youthful face contorted with fury. "Oh, shit," he whispered.

Akira's green eyes were as hard as steel as he stared back at his eldest brother. "Oh shit, indeed," he said coldly. "Hiro told me what you did, Yuki. How _could_ you?"

"What did I do?" Yuki blurted out, his eyes blinking rapidly out of confustion.

Hiro snorted. "Please get up off the floor. It's degrading to watch. He's talking about the emails, you idiot. Oh, and the whole marriage proposal thing. Our little brother is not very happy with you right now."

"Look, I can explain--"

The youngest Yamadera jumped to his feet and brought his fists down hard on the table. "Don't fucking bother, Yuki! Hiro told me everything already. I... I can't believe you! You _knew_ I loved her--!"

Forgetting for the moment about his 'weakened condition', Yuki scrambled to his own feet and sent a blistering stare back at Akira. "I didn't find out about you loving her until Gil told us that he was--" He broke off suddenly and looked at Hiro. Hiro was having a leisurely smoke, nodded at Yuki, indicating that the topic was a safe one. Yuki continued, "-- until he told us he was getting married to Kagome. I had no idea you wanted her too. Honestly I didn't, Akira."

"What else have you been keeping from me?" Akira demanded.

But by now, Yuki had managed to pull himself together. He eyed his baby brother angrily. "Don't you dare take that tone with _me_, elfling! What _you_ need to realize that you're not the only male in her world, you know. You may not like it very much, but I have every right to love her too. What makes _you_ so special anyway?"

Akira tried very hard not to send Yuki flying across the kitchen. "I know know what makes _you_ special, _aniue_. Our mother thinks that the sun rises and sets in your eyes--"

"Oh gods, don't _start_ that shit!" snarled Yuki. "Hiro, help me out here."

Hiro shrugged and took a drag before stubbing it out in the ashtray. "Hey, don't look at _me_, fool. This is _your_ fight."

"It's true, damn it and you know it!" Akira shouted. His face had turned a bright, angry red. "Only _one_ woman has ever dared to love me and treat me as if..." His voice trembled with emotion as two large tears streaked down his cheeks. "As if I was a normal person. Our mother loves _you_ best. Women always want _you_. But no one wants me. No one! There was one who did and you tried to take her from me! What kind of shit is _that_, Yuki? You're so unbelievably selfish!"

The building aggravation left Yuki's countenance when faced with his baby brother's tearful accusations. "Akira," he said, considerably humbled, "I'm... sorry. I never even thought that you would see it like that."

"Then let me have her," begged Akira fretfully. "Please? Let me have this _one_ thing, Yuki. You can have any woman in the world, but please don't take Kagome from me."

It was hard for Yuki to look into his little brother's beseeching emerald eyes. "I understand your feelings, but I can't help my own feelings towards Kagome," he said afte a brief pause. "She's unlike any woman I've ever met before."

"Yeah, well, I feel the same damn way!" Akira cried out forcefully.

"Enough!" Hiro slammed his palm down on the table. "As much as I appreciate your feelings towards Kagome, neither of you has stopped to consider _her_ feelings in this matter." His brothers opened their mouths to speak, but Hiro threw up his hands to silence them. "Before you two decide to make tracks for England, both of you need to take into consideration a few things. One, _Yuki_ had a one-sided screaming match at her before he stomped out of her hospital room like a petulant little brat. Two, _Yuki_ informed Colonel Watanabe that _we_ didn't want to work with her anymore. Thirdly, thanks to _Yuki's_ meddling in my email account, Kagome believes that we don't care about her anymore. And fourth, because of this eighteen month separation, Kagome has been given time to move on and find someone else, which she did. But even though her engagement to Gil has ended, that doesn't prevent her from finding another male to share her life and quite possibly, her bed."

Yuki, whose face had turned a beet red, flinched at the accusatory look in Akira's eyes. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" he said shrilly. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"Obviously," Hiro and Akira said together, their tone equally biting.

"Okay, fine. How should we fix this then? Any ideas?"

But Hiro only glared severely up at him and lit another cigarette. "Fix this? _We?_ What's with this _we_ you're talking about?" He threw his head back and laughed harshly. "I can't believe that you have the audacity to include us in this mess. _We_ didn't do anything wrong." He pointed angrily at Yuki's chest. "But you... _you_ created this mess and by all that's holy, _you_ should be the one to fix it. As it is, I seriously doubt that the relationship we once had with Kagome can ever go back to the way it was. _You_ have single-handedly destroyed our friendship with her."

"Oh, wow, thanks, Hiro. I feel so much better," Yuki bit out sarcastically.

"You're quite welcome." Hiro leaned back in his chair and blew out a puff of smoke. "I must say, your comeuppance was a very long time in coming. But you know, now that it's here, I'm thoroughly enjoying it."

"Yeah, well, you go right ahead and do that. Don't worry about a thing, guys. I am determined to put this to rights. We'll be back in Kagome's good graces in no time at all," Yuki informed his brothers confidantly.

As Yuki went to make some coffee, Akira and Hiro locked gazes and shook their heads. No matter what Yuki said, they both knew that Kagome would not accept them back into her life so easily.

ooooooooo

The drive back to Horningsham was quiet... too quiet and too full of sexual tension. Both passengers wanted to say something, _anything_, to dispel the heavy silence in the car. Eventually, it was Kouga who took that first step.

"Kagome." His voice was low but it thrummed with an undercurrent of passion.

"Kagome jumped at the sound of her name. "Yes?" she asked in a tightly controlled voice.

He cleared his throat. "I just wanted to tell you..." He trailed off.

Her head jerked around to face him. "Yes?" she prompted, almost shrilly.

For his answer, Kouga steered the car over to the side of the road and put the car in park. He reached over, grabbed Kagome and held her to him while he rained kisses wherever his lips came in contact with her skin. She straddled his thighs and gasped with pleasure as he kissed and licked her face and neck.

"Damn it, I want to take you right here!" he barked against her throat. He gripped at her body when he felt his fangs begin to lengthen. Kouga felt that the part of him that was sane was slipping away. His youkai would soon be in control.

She tried to pull away from him, but ceased her movements immediately when a sound rumbled low in his throat. Kagome came to the conclusion that it was actually a growl she'd just heard. It was low and menacing, animalistic and possessive; it was a sound she had never heard from him before. As ominous as it sounded, however, it did not frighten her. On the contrary, it excited and aroused her.

"Then why don't you?" she breathed in his ear.

Another growl emanated from him, but instead of ripping her clothes off like he desperately wanted to do, with great effort he pushed her away and set her back down on the passenger seat. "No. Not here. Not like this," he informed her roughly.

"I won't break, Kouga," she told him as the car surged forward. She was surprised at the smoothness of the car's movements for all the strain he was obviously under. He turned to her and glared at her with unnerving, blood-filled eyes. Kouga was no longer Kouga, she thought somewhat nervously, for he was no longer in control. His youkai was.

"We will wait," was his guttural reply.

Not wanting to exacerbate his anger, for she had never dealt with his youkai before, Kagome sat back against her seat and turned her face away from him. A few minutes had passed when she felt Kouga's large, warm hand cover hers. The long fingers interlocked with hers and he pulled her hand to rest together with his on his thigh.

"I love you," he murmured softly. "I hope I didn't scare you."

"No," Kagome admitted, relieved that Kouga was back at the helm. "But I wasn't expecting your youkai to take over. I shold have known better, I guess." She laughed a little self-consciously.

His hand squeezed hers reassuringly. "Or perhaps you forgot that I'm youkai," he offered with a hint of amusement. "But that's one of the things I love about you, darling. It's something that people love about you in general, you know. You tend to forget that people are this or that; you see only the person underneath. We're not human, elf, or youkai to your eyes. We're just people."

Kagome looked over at her beloved to find that he was staring back at her, a warm smile on his lips. She returned his smile and let her gaze return to stare out through her passenger side window.

ooo

The next evening, Kagome took a stroll through the gardens of her rented house. It was a lovely, overcast, early spring evening, cool and fragrant with the scent of rain. It had been raining on and off all day, so her feet made hardly any noise on the soggy ground except for stepping on the occasional twig. A light drizzle began falling from the heavens as she walked and with a contented sigh, Kagome lifted her face upwards. The raindrops were soft and wispy, like angel kisses, as her mother called them.

As she stood there with her head tilted backwards, a muted footstep came from behind her. Alarmed, Kagome whirled around and found herself in Kouga's arms. She giggled nervously at her momentary fright. "Kouga, you scared me!" she chided him with a laugh, giving him a playful tap on the arm.

She nearly shrieked when he grabbed her arm by the wrist and brought it up to his nose. He sniffed her arm up to the elbow and then pressed her palm against the side of his head, whimpering softly.

Fascinated, Kagome watched as Kouga's youkai sniffed his way up her arm to her neck. When he began snuffling around her right ear, she burst into laughter. "Hey, stop that! Oh my gosh, that tickles!" she cried and pulled away from him.

But Kouga's youkai did not like that she had tried to pull away from him. He bared his sharp, white fangs at her and grabbed her hard by the neck, after which he shoved his nose up against her throat. Kagome could feel the panic crawl up her spine as he brushed the tips of his fangs along her flesh.

That very morning, Kouga had warned her not to struggle if she found herself at the mercy of his youkai. _"The worst thing you can do is to try to fight him off. My youkai and I want you, Kagome. When my youkai blood boils, the time for playing around is over. Do nothing to provoke his anger." _

Keeping her fear and desire to run from him was more difficult than she realized, and she shut her eyes, forcing herself to breathe evenly. The last thing she wanted was to be torn to shreds by Kouga's own hands. If something _that_ calamitous occurred, she reminded herself, he would have to live with what he had done for the rest of his life. He would never be able to forgive himself.

But she could no longer keep her fear from making her body shake. With a trembling voice, she whispered, "I'm scared, Kouga. Please forgive me, but this is making me nervous."

His nose ceased sniffing her and he pulled his head away. Those blue eyes she loved so much studied her face; she figured he was trying to see if she had spoken the truth. The fear coursed through her again and he must seen it-- _and most likely smelled it_-- because he backed off slightly.

Relief quickly took the place of fear and Kagome relaxed. "Thank you, Kouga," she said, smiling up at him, and she brought her guard down.

That was a mistake. Kouga, seeing her her body relax, surged forward and crushed her body to his before she could react. In a swift motion, his head came down and his fangs sunk easily into the soft, yielding flesh of her shoulder.

Nothing Kouga could have told her would have prepared her for the excruciating agony she was now experiencing. Her head was thrown back, her mouth opened wide in a silent scream. This time she _did_ push at him, but it was purely out of reflex. For a split second she wondered how he would react to her rejection, but the pain over-shadowed any worry on that score. In reality, it shouldn't have worried her in the least. The shove she gave him was so weak that all it did was force him to hold her more securely, but unfortunately, he clamped down harder on her to keep in her place.

After what seemed to her an eternity, Kagome's knees buckled and she slipped into oblivion.

ooo

The sound of rain was the first thing Kagome heard when she came to. The wind blew through the trees and Kagome was gently showered with cold drops of rain that shook free from the tree leaves above her.

It took a few more moments before Kagome realized that the ground she was sitting on was hard and lumpy. She cracked her eyes open and found that she was propped up against a tree trunk. As she tried to sit up, another sensation assaulted her. Her shoulder was sore and quite stiff and it felt as though it was on fire.

Hazy memories swam slowly through her brain and by the time she struggled to her feet, she remembered what had happened. Kouga, or rather his youkai, had marked her.

In the pouring rain, she made the grueling trek back to her house in the growing dark. Many times along the way her feet faltered and she stumbled; she fell a total of three times. The second time she fell, she managed to cut her leg badly on a large rock, but she barely noticed it through the pain of her wounded shoulder.

When she took a tumble for the third time, something alien stirred within her. As she pulled herself to her feet, a howl pierced the air. Kagome's head jerked back to look over her shoulder from the direction of the forest, the way she had come from. Her frightened gaze swept over the dark line of trees at the edge of the property.

That was Kouga, she thought, her heart racing with fright. Rounding up her courage, she made a dash for the french doors in the back of the house just as another howl rent the night air. This howl sounded much closer. Although the very sound of it sent a ripple of terror through her, she knew instinctively that he was calling to her.

Even as a part of her brain reminded her that he was now her mate, that he wouldn't hurt her, with trembling hands she locked the french doors and staggered upstairs to her bedroom. The fear was making her delirious. At the moment, all she could think of was protecting herself.

Protect herself? _From Kouga?_ Her mind tried to reason with her but it was a futile effort. With her hands still shaking, she grabbed her swords that were propped up by her nightstand and hid in the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Downstairs, Kagome could hear the sound of glass shattering, followed by the cracking of wood. Another howl, angry this time, filled the entire house. Kagome retreated into the bathtub and crouched there. Couldn't he tell she was frightened of him? He had all of his powerful senses, and he still couldn't he tell? With a whimper, she hugged her precious blades to her chest and hoped that he would go away.

_But he didn't go away. _Of course he wouldn't. Kouga was hunting for his mate and Kagome knew that he would find her. Wolf youkai were among the best and deadliest of hunters in the world. Their senses of sight, hearing, taste and smell were incredibly sharp, far more so than regular youkai.

_'Wonderful. Just wonderful. Now you've gone and pissed one off,'_ Kagome told herself reproachfully and rested her head on the wall behind her. There was a loud thud on the staircase and she jumped, bumping the back of her head on the wall. Her grip on her blades tightened as a heavy footstep tread upon the stairs. _'Not good. He's normally quiet as a panther. The fact that he's allowing me to hear him must mean he wants me to know he's coming.' _She went to rub the back of her head and winced. The pain in her shoulder was quite intense.

Briefly, she looked up at the window over her head. An escape route! She just might be able to climb out...

Kagome shook her head. That was a ridiculous idea! All she could possibly accomplish in her current state would be to break her neck on the cobblestone path below. Besides, even _if_ she was so fortunate as to make it to ground level in one piece, she was _still_ injured. To try to outrun one of the stealthiest predators on the planet would be sheer suicide... and reckless. No, she would not be reckless at a time like this.

The footsteps were now in the hallway. Kagome shrank back against the tiled wall as tears streamed down her cheeks. Why was he taking so long in finding her? He knew exactly where she was. No doubt she'd left a nice little blood scent to mark the way. Oh gods, was he playing with her? Teaching her a lesson? What the hell had she gotten herself into?

With hands that shook as though wracked with palsy, Kagome drew one of her swords from its sheath. It was the sword that Kagome had received from Sango.

The door to her bedroom opened. Her breath quickened. She fervently wished that her heart would go back down into her chest where it belonged instead of lingering painfully in her throat.

His footsteps stopped outside the bathroom door. Kagome's throat constricted as the door knob turned. Finding it locked, Kouga simply punched a hole through the door, slipped his arm through and unlocked the door from the inside. The door opened and Kouga stepped into the room. By now, the rain began to pour steadily and a flash of lightning lit up the bathroom. He put out a hand and flipped on the light switch.

The bathroom flooded with light, giving her the opportunity to take in his dishevelled appearance. His satiny black hair was plastered to his skull; his damp clothes clung to his powerful frame. Odd. He _looked_ like the Kouga she knew, loved and trusted. But it was his eyes, those wild and frightening orbs, that kept her from running to him. At that moment, she could have sworn that it was Akira standing there, with his hideous mask of fury and those terrifying green eyes that burned like emerald hellfire in his face.

Kouga remained where he was, just inside the doorway, his eyes watching her warily. From time to time, his gaze dropped down to the sword she had pointed straight at him. After several minutes, Kagome could no longer stay silent. As tears coursed down her face she panted, "I'm sorry, Kouga. Please understand. You... you're scaring me."

Thankfully, Kouga _did_ appear to understand, for he bowed his head, dropped down to crouch in the doorway and contented himself to watch her intently.

ooo

Nearly two hours had passed when Kagome felt sleep creep over her. The pain, which had been sharp earlier, seemed to have lessened somewhat. Her body had become accustomed to the pain but she was now feeling another discomforting feeling: an unbearable warmth all over her body. A quick assessment told her that she had a fever.

It did not take long for her eyes to grow heavy and for the first time in a long time, she dropped her guard. Her grip weakened on her sword, which then clattered over the side of the tub and onto the bathroom floor.

Unable to help herself, Kagome succumbed to weakness and fell into a semi-conscious state, her body slumping to rest on her side on the bottom of the tub. Through her partially closed eyelids, she saw Kouga approach her. When he reached the tub he bent down, scooped her limp form out and carried her to her bed. With tender hands he carefully removed all of her clothes.

"Wha- what are you doing?" she moaned weakly.

He said nothing but instead, pulled something that looked like leaves out of his pocket and shoved them into his mouth. Kouga chewed for a moment, but didn't swallow. He leaned down and began licking her wounds.

Puzzled and a little alarmed at his actions, Kagome reached up to push him away from her, but stopped and cried out in pain. "It stings!" she sobbed. "Stop it!"

But he refused to stop. He grabbed her wrists and secured them so she couldn't push at him or try to removed the salve he was applying to her. When Kagome thought the burning sensation couldn't get any worse, it ceased. All at once, her pain began to lessen and she realized that whatever he done to her was meant to _ease_ her pain.

He alternated between her leg wound and his own puncture marks on her shoulder, cleaning them thoroughly. So gentle was he in his ministrations, so tender and soothing was his warm tongue, that Kagome dozed off into a pain-free sleep.

oooo

When Kagome woke, the rain was still pouring, the lightning was still flashing and Kouga was laying beside her, watching her with unblinking blue eyes.

She smiled sleepily up at him. He did not return her smile but instead gently bumped his head against hers and lapped lazily at her mating mark. The mark did not hurt at all, much to her surprise, although it _did_ tingle rather pleasantly.

"Kouga," she began a little sheepishly, "I never should have run from you the way I did. I'm sorry. I'm afraid I panicked."

His only answer was to mount her and complete the mating ritual. When it was over, he collapsed on top of her. Kagome smiled against his sweat-slicked left shoulder, her arms slipping around his torso. To her surprise and relief, Kouga muttered, "Oh gods, you were amazing."

She laughed and squeezed him hard. "You're back! I'm so glad! Why didn't _you_ mark me, instead of that beast you keep trapped inside of you?"

Kouga rolled off to the side, but remained facing her and let his hand drift lazily up and down the front of her body. "I could have, but honestly I didn't have the heart to put you through so much pain. My youkai has no problem with it; it does what it has to do. But I couldn't hurt you like that." He leaned forward and kissed her for a long time. "I'm so excited, my love. You're finally mine."

Kagome stared mistily up at her mate and curled up like a child in his arms. She loved this man more than anything in the world.

But she couldn't shake the feeling of doom that was approaching.

ooooooooooooooooo

Two days later, after Kagome and Kouga returned home from work, they saw a strange car parked in the drive. As they drew closer, they saw that it was a rental car.

"Who's come to visit, I wonder," Kagome murmured curiously.

"I couldn't tell you, honey," Kouga replied as he drove past the strange car and parked a short ways away. "I wonder where they went."

When they entered the house through a side door near the kitchen, they found their part-time housekeeper and cook, Daisy, putting together a tea tray.

"Hello, dears," she greeted them with her usual cheerful smile. Her plump cheeks were pink with pleasure. "You have visitors and I put them in the parlor if that's alright. I must say that are all so charming. That blond one is a rather wicked little boy! He gives me such saucy looks and I'm old enough to be his mother!" Daisy giggled again and went out of the kitchen with the laden tray.

"Blond one?" Kouga asked, confused.

But Kagome was far from being confused. "Yes, the _blond_ one." She stormed out of the kitchen with the still-puzzled Kouga at her heels. Kagome and Kouga headed for the parlor and found that their visitors had already made themselves quite at home. But despite the festive atmosphere in the parlor, Kagome backed away quickly and shooting a pleading look at her mate, ran away upstairs.

Kouga frowned and went to the parlor door. No wonder Kagome had refused to go in! All three Yamadera brothers sat in there, laughing and talking with the effervescent Daisy. Four pairs of eyes turned to him as he stepped into the room. "I'm afraid," he said in a solemn voice, "that Kagome does not wish to see any of you right now. I hope you will understand."

"She isn't ill, is she?" Daisy cried in dismay. "Now that I think of it, she _did_ seem a bit quiet when I saw her a few moments ago. My poor little lamb! Please excuse me," she addressed the Yamaderas, "but I'm going to check on the young lady."

The brothers protested as Daisy exited the room. Kouga merely stepped to the side as she rushed past him.

"Kouga, what's going on?" Hiro asked quietly. "_Is_ she alright?"

"She's fine," was Kouga's firm reply. "She just does not want to see you at present. I think we all know why." His gaze rested on Yuki, whose face turned a vivid scarlet.

"But he's here to apologize and to explain why he behaved the way he did." Hiro joined Kouga by the parlor door. "At least let _me_ see her, Kouga. Just me. She may not want to see Yuki ever again, or Akira, but she'd give me at least ten minutes of her time," he whispered to the wolf youkai.

Kouga was about to reject Hiro's proposal when Daisy came down the stairs with a puzzled look on her face. "She says that doesn't want any visitors right now, but she's willing to see Hiro for a bit."

Hiro and Kouga looked at each other. Kouga bowed to Hiro as the elf ascended the stairs after Daisy, who was to show him the way to Kagome's room.

The elf found Kagome curled up on a window seat, staring out through the glass on this gloomy morning. Without turning around, she said in a toneless voice, "So you found me."

"Yes."

"How?" she asked abruptly.

Suppressing the need to go to her, Hiro replied, "Please don't be angry, Kagome. I asked your brother and he innocently imparted to me your location. It wasn't his fault; it was mine, so please go easy on him."

"I'm not angry at him." She sighed and leaned forward, pressing her forehead against the glass. "_Why_ are you here, Hiroshi?"

"I am here to see you, Kagome. What do you think?" He stared hard at his friend's back with worried eyes. She never called him by his full name unless she was upset at him. But of course she would be upset at him.

Kagome was silent for a moment. "Now that you've seen me, please take your brothers and go."

"Kagome--"

"What? What more do you want from me, Hiro?" she demanded, exploding into anger. She turned from the window to face him. Her cheeks were wet with her tears. "You wanted nothing to do with me, remember? So just go away, alright? I've kept up _my_ end of the bargain. Why don't you keep yours?"

"What bargain? If you must know, Akira and I _never_ agreed _not_ to work with you anymore. _That_ was all Yuki's doing. The damned fool tried to force us to sever ties with you without telling us and it backfired in his face. He came to realize that he loves you far too much to be completely separated from you."

From where she sat, Kagome regarded Hiro suspiciously. "Do you _actually_ believe that your little speech is going to induce me to run back to the three of you with open arms? Give me credit for possessing _some_ sense, please! You pushed me away and then completely ignored me..." Kagome stopped and turned her face away from him. "But I guess I should have known you would do that. After all, why else would you say that you wanted nothing more to do with me professionally, if not socially as well."

"That's not true!" Hiro cried.

"The least you could have done was write me a farewell letter, Hiro. I would not expect it from your brothers, but from _you_ I would. If you had told me where I stood with you, I would have been spared the humiliation of sending you those stupid, emotional emails and hoping you still gave a damn about me."

This time, Hiro strode over to her and grabbed her by the arms. "Will you listen to me, damn it?! When Gil told us that you and he were getting married, we found out why none of your emails reached me. Yuki wanted to separate us and he did that by logging into my email account. He blocked you and deleted all your emails from my account so that whenever I logged on, I would never find a message from you waiting for me." Hiro's brown eyes softened and he cupped her face in his hands. "I wanted to write you, but I know that you prefer to begin a dialogue when you're upset. I waited and waited, but I never received one letter. Akira and I were worried about you, Kagome. We really wanted to see you."

"You actually expect me to believe that? When have you three ever _not_ stuck together?"

Hiro waved away her words with an impatient hand. "It's different this time, I swear! Akira and I are not above pointing the finger of blame at Yuki! This _was_ all his damned fault at any rate. He must be punished!"

She did not reply immediately and instead, regarded him suspiciously. After a long moment, and much to Hiro's surprise, Kagome pulled him down towards her and flung her arms around him. "I missed you so much, Hiro," she whispered tearfully against his neck.

Grinning like an idiot, Hiro returned her embrace in spades. "Not nearly as much as I've missed you, little girl." As he pulled away from her, Hiro noticed two tiny red marks that marred her skin. "Uh, Kagome? What's this?" He brushed his fingertips lightly over the marks. She did not answer right away and he shifted his gaze to her face. "What did you do?" he asked her abruptly.

"Nothing." She blinked up at him. "Why are you getting upset with me?"

Hiro glanced at the marks then back at Kagome's face. "These look like mating marks." Kagome blushed suddenly and everything seemed so clear to Hiro. "They belong to Kouga, don't they."

A defensive light lit up Kagome's brown eyes. "And what's so wrong about that? I love him and he loves me. When he marked me, there were no impediments to my becoming his mate. Why should it matter anyway?"

The elf look suddenly uncomfortable. "We didn't only come all this way to visit you and to explain things. Akira... Akira came to tell you that he loves you and that he wants you to be his mate."

"Well, I'm sorry, Hiro. It's too late for him. I hope you all realized that naturally, after nearly two years, things would be different for me."

"You will need to tell him. I don't think Yuki or I could manage to do that task. The sad part is, I had to bring up that subject before we left for England. Akira promised not to destroy anything or hurt anybody and Yuki promised not to murder the guy you're sleeping with."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Yes, well, I suppose I should explain things to Akira, although it's not really my place to do so anymore." She paused then added a bit uncomfortably, "This kind of news should be given to him by someone close to him. That's not me."

Hiro shook his head. "No, it should be relayed to him by someone he loves. If it came from me, Akira would be devastated, not only because of the content, but also because he would feel as if you wanted nothing to do with him. If you explain your situation to him directly, it would be better for him."

As soon as Kagome entered the parlor, the men in the room got to their feet. It was hard to look away from them after she hadn't seen them in so long. After forcing a small smile onto her lips, she looked at both Yuki and Akira. She took a breath.

"It's good to see all three of you, but I must admit that you caught me unawares. Truth is, I never expected to see any of you again and rearranged my life accordingly. Yuki, what's done is done. We both made mistakes and I, for one, apologize for my behavior. I never thought that my actions had such an adverse effect on you guys. It's very clear that I was not cut out to be squad leader. As for you, Akira, there is something I want to tell you, but I think you would prefer it if we spoke of it in private." She held out her hand to him. He took it without hesitation and the two of them went outside.

"What is she going to tell him, I wonder," Yuki murmured, his gaze following the two as they strolled a short ways from the house.

"Yes, I wonder," Hiro said, casting a dark look at Kouga.

ooo

As they walked outside, Kagome felt near to tears. She didn't have the heart to tear his tender heart to pieces, but she could not allow him to think he still had a chance with her. Oh, how different their lives could have been if Yuki had not pushed her away! Then again, she was glad that things had turned out the way the had. To be caught in a tug-of-war between two of the Yamadera brothers was not her idea of fun.

She was about to speak when Akira caught her in his arms and kissed her. His lips landed clumsily on hers and Kagome felt a sharp stab of pity for him. He was clearly unpracticed at the art of kissing. At the same time, however, fear shot down her spine and she sensed an angry blue gaze on them. If she turned around, Kagome knew that she would see Kouga watching them from the house. Quickly, she extricated herself from the young elf's arms. "Please don't. That isn't a good idea." Kagome looked up at Akira and instantly regretted it.

He stared down at her with hurt in his big green eyes. "Why not?" His voice trembled and to Kagome's dismay, he sounded like a little boy who was just denied something he desired. He almost looked like a child, the way his brown hair fell over his clear brow and into his eyes behind his spectacles. But there was nothing childish about his feelings, which were now out in the open, plain for anyone to see.

In that moment, Kagome was harshly reminded that Akira loved her. During the time she had been away from the Yamadera brothers, she had completely forgotten about that. Indeed, she had forgotten quite a few things about the elves in order to move on. To tell him that she had found someone else was one thing. To tell him that she belonged to another man was quite another.

Kagome took his hands in hers and held them to her chest. "This is very difficult for me to say, but it needs to be said. But before I tell you, I want you to know that I don't blame you for what your brother did. No matter what Akira, I love you. Okay? I love you and you are special to me. You always will be." She attempted to smile at him, but it vanished as her tears began to trickle down her face. "I... am not free, Akira. There is... another..." Her voice broke and trailed off into a hoarse whisper.

Dark lashes slid down over suddenly angry green eyes. "Who?" Akira's body tensed. He could feel an indescribable rage sweep through him.

"Akira." Kagome spoke sternly at him and he opened his eyes to look at her. "You will calm down right now. Do you understand? Don't you dare get angry at me."

Akira blinked at her then frowned. "I'm not angry at _you_. I'm angry at the one who took you from me. I want to kill him and no, I don't regret saying that."

Fear for her mate's life coursed through Kagome. Akira, she well knew, _would_ carry out his threat without compunction. "If you harm him," she said, backing slowly away, "I would never forgive you, Akira. _Never_. Understand this: If you kill him, I will kill myself. You had better be prepared for that eventuality because I would rather die than be pursued by someone who murdered the man I love."

Before she could turn and walk away from Akira, Thanos' face flashed, unbidden, before her eyes and she turned her head away. That vision was followed by the murdered corpse of the unfortunate Timeus. Suddenly, she had no desire to continue this conversation.

"Now that you know all that you need to know, let's go back to the house. I need to... to lie down." A wave of dizziness swept over her and she stumbled. The horrid stench of blood filled her nostrils, which then sent her to her knees, forcing her to retch violently.

Timeus' bloody face was before her eyes, his dead blue eyes staring blankly up at her.

_"Timeus! Oh gods no, please no!"_ she screamed helplessly at the ground.

Akira was at her side the moment she landed on all fours. "Kagome! What's wrong?" He pulled her into his arms and held her as she writhed and screamed.

Kouga, Yuki and Hiro ran up to them, the look on their faces betraying their worry. The wolf youkai snatched his mate out of the elf's arms and held her tightly. He nuzzled her neck and bit her shoulder. Kagome calmed down instantly.

Before Kouga took Kagome back to the house, a hateful look passed between him and Akira.

"What happened?" Hiro panted. "We saw her fall and we came running."

"I don't know. She just turned really pale and said that she didn't want to talk anymore, that she needed to lie down." Akira glared at Kouga's retreating back. "So _he's_ the one," he muttered bitterly. "I should have known."

Yuki clapped Akira on the back. "Hey, forget about him, okay? Man, I wonder what she screaming about."

Akira shrugged and pushed Yuki's hand away. "Hell if I know. Just something about some guy named Timeus and 'oh gods no'. Other than that, I don't remember. I was too busy trying to calm her down."

"Eh?" Hiro glanced sharply at his little brother. "Akira, how did you know what she was saying?"

The youngest Yamadera looked at Hiro confusedly. "Uh... because I _heard_ her say it, that's how. I may be an abnormal freak but my hearing is perfectly fine."

"That's not what I meant, Akira." Hiro paused and peered cautiously at Akira's face. "I asked you how you knew what she was saying... because it wasn't in any language I am familiar with." Beside him, Yuki nodded in agreement.

Akira frowned. "That's crazy. I know as many languages as you, Hiro. You must have not heard her right. She _was_ screaming, after all."

Yuki sighed and shook his head. "That's not it, little bro. She was speaking in a language that none of us has ever learned. I didn't know what she said at all. Why don't you repeat what you heard?"

"Yes, tell us what you heard her say," agreed Hiro.

After rolling his eyes, Akira shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, whatever. She said, _'Timeus. Oh gods no, please no.'_" He screwed his face up and contemplated the dark mid-morning skies in an attempt to recall what he'd heard. "She said something else like, _'Why did you have to kill him, you monster. Why.' _I don't remember any more than that, guys, really." He glanced back at his brothers, who were staring at him as though he had grown another head. "What?"

Yuki shook his head and Hiro said solemnly, "You weren't speaking in English or Japanese or any other language we know. Hell, I don't think even _Kagome_ is familiar with that tongue." Hiro thought a moment then added, "I think -- but don't quote me on this -- that it may be Greek. We've been to Athens before, remember? We had a lay-over there for a several hours before flying to Rome. We ended up taking a cab and browsing a local marketplace."

"Yeah, I remember that." Akira stared back at them with utter surprise. "But I don't understand. How am I supposed to _know_ Greek when I have never _learned_ Greek?"

The brothers were silent for a few minutes, then they headed back to the house where they were met by a considerably subdued Daisy.

"Come in, my dears," she told them and led them back to the parlor. "Kagome says for you all to stay here for now and asked me to make up three of the guest rooms." She smiled at them. "You all look so tired. Here, I've made more tea. I'm going upstairs to make up your rooms. See you in a bit," she told them with a wink and left the room.

Once she had gone, they descended on the tea and helped themselves. While Yuki and Akira worked on their second cups, Hiro excused himself and went upstairs to Kagome's room. He knew that Kouga may get nasty with him for disturbing Kagome, but he did not care. He _had_ to speak to her.

Sure enough, Kouga snarled at him when he let himself into their bedroom. "Look, I just need to ask Kagome some things. Please don't look at me like that, Kouga. You know I'm not interested in her that way." He went to Kagome's bed, where she lay, quite pale and still with one arm flung over her face. "Kagome? I need to speak to you."

Her arm moved slightly. "About what?"

"Timeus."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long and is so much shorter than I would like. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

Much Peace!

RSB


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 15

Slowly, Kagome moved her arm away from her face and stared up at him with narrowed eyes. "Go on."

Hiro glanced over at Kouga, who watched them sullenly. "What about him?" he asked with a small jerk of his head. Kagome nearly smiled. That little gesture reminded her of both Yuki and Gil. Then she remembered that both Yuki and Gil were first class morons and grade A assholes. Needless to say, that made it easier to suppress the smile.

"What about me?" Kouga demanded angrily and would have leapt at Hiro, if Kagome had not raised a hand to stop him.

"Kouga can stay. I have nothing to hide from him. He already knows about _that_ subject. Now what about Timeus?"

Kouga interrupted before Hiro could reply. "Look, you two go ahead and talk. I'll go downstairs and keep your brothers company." He nodded at Kagome before exiting the room, shutting the door behind him as he went.

"What about Timeus?" Kagome asked again the moment Kouga had shut her bedroom door.

Hiro turned an earnest face to her. "I know you never really wanted to talk about these visions -- uh, memories if, you will-- that you see in your dreams, but I have reason to believe that Timeus didn't die after all."

Kagome's face froze. "What are you talking about, Hiro? Of course he died! I saw him lying there on the ground at Thanos' feet! Believe me, I've never seen anyone look deader!" She paused and tilted her head to the side, giving him a thoughtful look. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, no, I'm certainly not doing that," Hiro hastily assured her. "Of course I wouldn't do that, Kagome. I'd believe you if you swore up and down that you stood next to Elvis while he attempted to buy a glittery pink bra with Monopoly money in a leopard print Speedo. It's just that... Well, at first I felt your dreams were just dreams and not based in reality. I mean, it's about Greek gods, which are clearly not real. But my father told me a very interesting story that concerned my great-grandfather and a human male named Cho. It seemed to prove what you've told me." He recounted the tale to Kagome and when he was finished, he studied her. "Well? What do you think of that?"

"Again I ask you, are you calling me a liar? I appreciate your great-grandfather's tale, but he wasn't there just after... after Timeus was murdered. I know what I saw, Hiro. Timeus did not survive--" Her face whitened instantly. Kagome turned over on her side and buried her face in her pillow. "His blood was all over me. God, I can still... still smell it..." Her body jerked and quickly, she leaned over the side of the mattress and retched helplessly for several minutes.

After darting into the bathroom for a towel, Hiro rushed back into the room only to find Kouga already there, holding her hair back from her face. The wolf held his hand out for the towel, which Hiro readily gave him and quickly wiped Kagome's mouth and then the floor. "What have you done to my mate?" he demanded quietly, staring down at Kagome as she lay back against the pillows. Her face was an alarming shade of white against the black halo of her hair. With a gentle hand, Kouga stroked her hair back from her face.

"Nothing! We were just talking." Hiro flinched when Kouga shot him a disbelieving glare. "That's all we were doing, I swear."

"He's telling the truth," Kagome murmured weakly. "I was suddenly overcome with nausea. I'm okay," she reassured her worried mate with a weak smile. "Let me get some rest. I'll be alright."

Kouga studied his beloved's face for a moment before he nodded and left. Hiro trotted along behind him. They came to a halt on the landing and Kouga turned on Hiro. "How long are you and your brothers planning to be here? I don't want any of you upsetting my mate. Especially the blond one. He's going to be the first to go if he tries _anything_ with her, got it?"

Coming to his brother's defense Hiro said, "You may not believe this, Kouga, but Yuki has actually managed to evolve a little bit. He's no longer the uncouth barbarian Kagome remembers him to be." Mentally, however, Hiro crossed his fingers. Yuki would never change; Hiro knew that all too well. Hell, most people who knew Yuki would know that, but Hiro was glad that Kouga never really got acquainted with him. He only hoped that Kouga wouldn't know the difference.

But Kouga shook his head sadly. "I can't believe you would underestimate my intelligence, Hiro. Did you actually think that I would fall for that steaming pile of bovine fecal matter you threw at me just now? Yuki is not allowed to be _near_ Kagome without supervision," the wolf said decisively. "He is a player and I will be damned if I let him be alone with her for any amount of time. I don't care how housebroken or _"evolved"_ you claim him to be. I will never believe that of him. Men like him don't change." Hiro did not reply immediately and Kouga went on, more gently this time, "He hurt my girl, Hiro. I cannot forgive him for that."

"Yuki can't forgive himself for that either," Hiro said quietly. "He's missed her every day since he walked out of her room at the hospital and he regrets everything he's done to distance us from her. All he wants is her forgiveness."

Kouga's eyes narrowed. "You mean all he wants is to try to seduce her away from me. Well, that is _not_ going to happen."

Sensing that an argument with the irritated wolf _youkai_ would be rather unwise, Hiro nodded. "You're right, Kouga. It's not going to happen. At any rate, we hadn't planned on staying past tomorrow. We'll leave in the morning."

"That's fine. Kagome and I usually leave for the station around five in the afternoon and we don't get back until early morning. Listen, if you guys want to tag along tonight you're more than welcome to join us. It's a busy part of the year and we could use the extra hands, especially since we've got a lot of rookies out there."

Hiro mulled over the offer and at last, nodded. "Sure, sounds great. Just let us know when and where."

The tenseness that had Kouga's body in its grip earlier eased away and he gave Hiro a warm smile. "Thanks a bunch, man. Well, I'm going to bed now. If you guys need anything, Daisy will get it for you. The poor girl gets bored in the house while Kagome and I are snoozing away like a couple of vampires. See you later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, thanks." Hiro grinned back at Kouga as the latter returned to the bedroom he and Kagome shared. "Good night."

Kouga waved at him and disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Hiro standing on the landing, looking rather thoughtful.

ooooooo

The night began without incident between Kouga and two of the Yamadera brothers, which brought considerable relief to Hiro and Kagome. Other than an occasional cool glance and uncomfortable silences, their evening started off rather amicably. The troupe of still- undeveloped slayers was awestruck seeing Lieutenant Higurashi's squadron all together. A few even asked for autographs which seemed to lessen the tension between Akira, Yuki and Kouga.

All the attention brought out the flamboyant, movie star-like qualities in Yuki, who soaked up the rapturous devotion of his young fans like a sponge. Naturally, the females gravitated to the golden-haired elf and flirted outrageously with him. And naturally, Yuki did not hesitate to return the favor and flirted back, which considerably assuaged Kouga's jealousy. But he did not need to worry on that score; Kagome seldom looked in Yuki's direction and when she did, she did not appear to care _what _he was doing. At one point, Kouga caught Yuki casting a longing glance at Kagome and to the wolf _youkai_; it appeared that the elf was trying to gain her attention. When the elf realized that Kouga was glaring at him, he abruptly turned away.

While Kagome and Sergeants Blair and Devere divvied up the rookies, Hiro stuck close to Akira, whose body language told him that he was ready to flee from all the excessive attention. The youngest Yamadera held his polite smile in place as long as he could before he turned to Hiro. "Get me out of here!" he hissed in Hiro's ear. "I feel as though I'm about to go insane."

Hiro nodded and whistled to get Kagome's attention. With an indicative nod at Akira, he got his message across to Kagome, who sharply pulled the slayers in line.

There was an undercurrent of disappointment as Kagome read out the groups for that night's patrol. None of the slayers got the opportunity to work with the Yamaderas. The girls were especially unhappy with the arrangement. All of them cast their eyes adoring over at the blond elf, who returned their downcast looks with a reassuring smile and a bold wink.

The lot of them, save Gina, Jack and Sam trooped out into the early spring evening. Soon they went their separate ways, spreading out through the village like an army of ants until they disappeared into the surrounding forest.

As Hiro, Kouga and Yuki fell into step and began making small talk, Kagome slowed her steps to match Akira's much slower gait as he brought up the rear. His sullen expression spoke of his feelings at that moment louder than his words ever could. Akira's green eyes glittered with anger in the light of the setting sun.

"Akira, please don't be angry with me."

His jaw tightened but he refused to look at her. "How can I not? You're with another man. How do you _expect_ me to feel? Pleased? Overjoyed?"

"There's no need for sarcasm. Look, I know you're hurt and I'm sorry about that. But I can't help how things turned out, now can I? Hiro said that he brought up the possibility that I had found someone before you all left Japan..."

Akira waited until the other three disappeared from sight before grabbing Kagome by the arm. He swung her around to face him. "Yes, but you didn't have to turn to Kouga so soon after you dumped my cousin!" he hissed at her. "Do you _know_ how that looks?"

Stung by his words, Kagome snatched her arm away from him. "I see," she said coldly. "So _that's_ how you truly think of me. Well, if that's the case, I fail to see why you are so upset that I'm taken. I should have thought that would be a good thing, Kouga making an honest woman out of me."

A horrified look crossed Akira's face. "No, Kagome, that's not what I meant--"

"But that _is_ what it sounded like," she snapped at him before turning on her heel and stormed away in the opposite direction the others had gone.

With a muffled curse, Akira ran after Kagome. His hands grabbed her and spun her around as his body pinned her against the trunk of a large oak tree. "Don't go! Please don't run from me, Kagome. Please? I need you." He dipped his head wearily down to rest against the curve of her shoulder. "I'm sorry for saying such things to you. Forgive me."

"There was no need to liken me to a whore," she whispered angrily at him, but did not push him away.

"You aren't any such thing," he told her as he turned his face in towards her neck. "You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met. Do you know how I long I have worshipped at your feet?"

His words were beginning to make her a little uncomfortable. "Akira, don't--"

Akira lifted his head slightly only to press his lips against hers. She struggled against him but after a few frenzied moments, he managed to triumph over her. His arms slid around her limp, complacent body as he deepened the kiss. Several minutes passed before he raised his head and gently kissed her forehead. "I love you," he told her quietly. "I love you as I have never loved anyone before in my life, not even my brothers."

Kagome remained still and silent in his embrace. She felt little, save the tears the streaked her cheeks and the frenzied beating of her heart. Kouga was bound to sense this; it was only a matter of time when he would detect someone encroaching upon his mate and come to investigate. As Akira tilted her head back, she fought the urge to tell him, to beg him to stop. Didn't he know that she was the mate of a powerful _youkai_? Friend or foe, Kouga would want to kill Akira for touching her. But worse than that, she knew that Akira would have the upper hand in a fight. A telekinetic foe would be nearly impossible to beat. Kouga's super speed would be no match for Akira's mental powers.

She struggled against him in vain, but to no avail. Like all elves, Akira possessed great physical strength and at that moment, he did not hesitate to use it to keep her from trying to escape him. After a few moments he grew weary of her resistance and he placed his hand against her chest. In an instant, Kagome felt her entire body grow still, her arms dropping uselessly to her sides and her head lolled limply forward against his chest as though she were a ragdoll. Her legs could no longer hold her weight and she would have dropped to the ground like a stone, had not Akira put his arms around her to hold her body to his.

He tipped her head back to watch her stunned face as they sank down to the forest floor together. "Don't be frightened, Kagome. Did you think I would allow you to fall?" he asked gently as he laid her on her back. "I will always be there to catch you."

"What are you going to do to me?" whispered the captive, her eyes wide with uncertainty and a little fear.

For a second, Akira looked hurt. "I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you mean. I could never bring myself to do such a thing to you." He lay down beside her on the ground and pulled her into his arms so that her head rested on his shoulder. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," he told her in a hushed voice. "You torture me, Kagome. Just being near you drives me mad. Not being able to hold you the way I want, not being able to touch you, kiss you… It's unbearable. But deep down, I always knew you were meant for me."

Kagome could do nothing but stare helplessly up at him. His expression was so tender, so dreamlike. But as she watched him, that tender look hardened. "Then I find out about these three men who want you as well. Father meant well, but he accidentally let slip your engagement to Gil, and Hiro told me about Yuki. Then of course I find out about Kouga--"

There was a pause then he shook her. When she let loose a whimper he stopped immediately, a look of guilt crossing his face. "But why did you have to off and mate with _him_? That… _that_ _youkai_? Why couldn't you have waited for me, Kagome? You knew I loved you. I _know_ you did! So, why did you do it? Why?"

Akira dipped his head to brush his lips over hers in the lightest of kisses. "Leave him, Kagome. Leave him and come to me. If you become my lifelong mate, you will bestow the greatest happiness on me. I will give you anything you desire, my love. All that I want in return is your love and for you to bear my children. Don't worry about that _youkai_. The laws of his kind are not the laws of my kind. There is no law against my taking his mate for my own, so there would be nothing to stand in our way."

Kagome shook her head. "You did not take one thing into account. There _is_ something in the way, Akira and it is my love for _that youkai_, as you put it. I'm in love with him and I am glad things turned out the way they did because I ended up with him. I love you, Akira, but not the way I love Kouga. You need to understand that."

The elf was in no mood to listen to her plea and instead, kissed her rather brutally despite the fact she was still quite helpless. He raised his head when he tasted her blood. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept your answer. To just walk away from you and allow you to be with _him_ would destroy me. Is that what you want, Kagome? To destroy me?"

"No, Akira, that's not fair. Don't you dare put something like that on my conscience."

"But that is what would happen and you know it. Let me tell you something, Kagome. One day several months ago, I managed to overhear my doctor and Hiro talking. Do you know what the doctor told my brother? That it was a miracle I managed to survive as long as I have. He said there was a time during the surgery to remove my tumor when he felt all was hopeless, that he wouldn't be able to save me. At that moment, in my anesthetized state, I uttered one word. Do you know what word it was?"

"No," Kagome whispered, her eyes wide.

A tender smile curved Akira's lips. "The word I said was 'Kagome'. Naturally, my doctor was startled but it gave him an idea. He asked one of the attending nurses to whisper to me, telling me to hold on, that Kagome was waiting for me." He chuckled and kissed Kagome on the forehead. "After that, the doctor told Hiro, he felt energy surge through me and he was able to complete the surgery. Well, all except for a piece of the tumor that was unable to be removed."

"That's--"

"_You_ saved me, Kagome. Even though you weren't there, you saved me. I am alive today because of you. Now do you still doubt that you were meant for me? I mean, even in my unconscious state I thought of you."

"I'm… very flattered, Akira, but--"

His warm mouth covered hers in soft, deep kiss, muffling her voice. "I won't let you go again, don't you see? You're mine."

A low, guttural growl came from behind Akira. "She's yours? Yeah, in your dreams, pal." Kouga, his broad chest heaving, stood behind them, his eyes glowing with hate. "Ya know, I never thought it'd be _your_ mouth I'd find all over my mate, elf. I naturally assumed it would be your pervert brother who would be the one to attempt to seduce her. But I have to hand it to you; you really threw me off, Akira. I never even suspected that you even _possessed_ the stones to pull some shit like this." Kouga's eyes glowed in the growing darkness. "Now give me one reason not to rip your fucking head off."

The elf got slowly to his feet and turned to face the _youkai_. "I wouldn't give you the chance to touch me, _youkai_. You'd be dead before you could lay a finger on me."

On the ground behind Akira, Kagome lay helpless on the ground and willing her body to move. But it did not respond to her commands. She began to panic as the tension grew thicker between Kouga and Akira. "Stop it! Please stop this!" she cried. "Akira, let me up."

Kouga's scowl deepened. "You're holding my mate hostage?!" he demanded savagely. "Now I'm definitely going to kill you!" With a roar, he lunged at Akira, his claws aiming straight for the elf.

At that moment, Akira released Kagome from her invisible bonds and she leapt to her feet, quickly inserting herself between the two men. Kouga saw this but couldn't stop his momentum in time. One of his clawed hands, which was already on its way towards Akira's neck, swung outwards and sliced Kagome's arm, cutting through the sleeve of her shirt. She cried out in pain and stumbled backwards against Akira, who steadied her.

A deafening silence hung in the forest around them and Kagome was suddenly very frightened for her mate. She looked up at Kouga, a pleading, frantic look in her eyes. "No," she whispered as she felt Akira's hands tighten around her waist.

"You…" Akira murmured faintly, "You hurt Kagome." His deathly quiet voice held a hint of surprise.

As for the _youkai_, he stood staring, wide-eyed, at Kagome. He held his bloody hand out in front of him, as though he could not believe that appendage belonged to him. "Kagome, I… I'm sorry! I… You got in the way…"

Tearing the lower part of her shirt off, Kagome gripped at her injured arm with the cloth to stem the bleeding. "It's alright, Kouga. There is no need for violence. Both of you please understand that I couldn't allow this to go any further."

"He threatened me," Akira grumbled from behind her.

"You threatened each other," she corrected, shooting a dark look over her shoulder at him. "Now back off, Akira." Though she shook nervously inwardly, she pushed herself away from Akira's arms. What else could possibly go wrong? Kouga had caused her to bleed and she knew that Akira took personal offense to anyone unwitting enough to injure her and draw blood. Mentally, she prayed that nothing further would happen. At the very least, she was thankful to be conscious and could tell Akira that she was alright. There were a few instances where Yuki and Hiro regaled her with tales of how Akira went ballistic on a _youkai_ that had managed to render her unconscious. Kagome hoped that Kouga would not share the same fate tonight.

The elf's hard gaze slid over to where Kouga stood, quite still, watching him steadily. Unbeknownst to the other two, Akira's rage was growing. What a fool the _youkai_ was! Did Kouga have any idea of the amount of havoc he could wreak with a mere thought? Did this fool of a _youkai_ have _any_ concept of just how vulnerable he truly was at this very moment? Akira could simply end his life right now, but that would mean Kagome would want nothing more to do with him and he couldn't allow that to happen.

But then again, Kagome's precious blood stained the _youkai_'s clawed hand. The sight of it disturbed him exceedingly and Akira knew he would not be able to contain his growing wrath. Even now it clawed its fiery way up his into his belly…

"What are you thinking over there, elf?" Kouga's eyes never left Akira's face despite the fact that the last of the sun's rays had already departed. "You're a little too quiet."

Kagome, who had just finished tying the strip of bloody shirt around her arm in a makeshift bandage, lifted her head and once more stared up into the dark canopy of trees above their heads. No sound reached her ears, not even the sound of the wind whispering through the leaves. The cold hand of fear gripped her throat. She knew the reason Nature had grown silent. "Kouga, run," she pleaded in a frantic whisper.

A steel-like grip closed around her and Kagome found herself pinned against a rock hard body. The lenses of her Cat Cons came to life and she was treated to the horrifying sight of Kouga lunging at them then flung backwards with great force into the trunk of an oak tree.

"_No!"_ shrieked Kagome. Desperate to go to the aid of her beloved, Kagome surged forward but the arms that entrapped her refused to budge. _"Akira, stop it! Please stop!"_

The elf only tightened his grip on her as Kouga's body was flung again at the tree, causing Kagome to cry out. _"Oh god, stop it! Please, Akira! Don't kill him, please don't kill him!" _she pleaded, weeping violently.

Akira's answer was to slam Kouga into yet another tree before her horrified eyes. She wanted to fight him, to somehow stop him, but she was paralyzed with fear. She knew that Akira was just tormenting Kouga, playing with him as a cat plays with its tiny mouse prey before it tires of the game and devours the little creature. One false move on her part and Akira might finish the job within the space of a heartbeat. As it was, all she could really do was cry and beg for Kouga's life to be spared. All her begging and pleading was fruitless; Akira was paying her no mind.

A shout broke through Kagome's sobs and she felt immediate relief. She felt Akira's body tense against her back. Yuki and Hiro were running towards them, both of them yelling at the top of their lungs for Akira to stop. Akira responded by flinging out a hand in the direction his brothers, palm out. Yuki and Hiro appeared to crash into an invisible barrier and both were thrown back. That was when Kagome knew she was the one who had to stop Akira. The two older elves were useless in this fight.

Before she could decide exactly what she should do, Akira turned his attention back on Kouga, who was getting woozily to his knees, trying to stand with the aid of the tree trunk. He had just gotten to his feet when he screamed, his hands flying up to clutch at his head.

With tears of helplessness streaking down her cheeks, Kagome managed to turn around in Akira's vise-like embrace. Once she faced him, she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him.

She did not want to kiss Akira. She had no desire whatsoever to feel his lips upon hers. But to save the life of the man she loved, she would do anything, _anything,_ even if it meant pressing flesh with another man right in front of him.

When Akira lifted his head and stared disbelievingly down at her, Kagome turned her face up to his. "I'll do anything you want, just pl-please don't kill him. Please."

His eyes flickered. "Anything?" he asked suspiciously.

Kagome nodded, hoping that she had hidden her hesitation from his sharp eyes. "Yes. Anything. I promise."

The elf shook his head cautiously. "How do I know you're not saying this just to please me? How do I know that you're telling me the truth?"

From behind her, Kagome could hear Kouga's pain-wracked cries. Anger and frustration flared in her. Did Akira actually doubt her? In desperation that verged upon madness, Kagome gathered her strength and wrenched herself away from him, her hand grabbing the Glock that rested on her right thigh. Her finger flicked off the safety and held the business end of her gun to her temple with a steady hand. _"I said let him go, goddamn it, or I blow my fucking brains out!"_

"_Kagome!"_ Hiro and Yuki screamed together.

"What's it gonna be, Akira? Huh? What's it gonna fucking be?!" she finished on a roar.

"Kagome?" Akira was dumbfounded. "What are you doing?!"

She growled at Akira. "What does it look like? It's simple, Akira. Very, very simple. You see, if you kill Kouga… then I kill myself. Do you get it now? I _offered_ myself to you in exchange for his life and you didn't believe me. But you can believe this. I will not hesitate to pull this fucking trigger if you don't let him go."

Her body throbbed with energy. The adrenaline pumped madly in her veins. And yet she felt completely, unnaturally calm. The only thought that ran through her head was saving Kouga's life. But Akira was being stubborn. That was fine. She could play the blame game just as well as he could. "If you kill him, then _you_ will be completely responsible for my death. Is that what you want, Akira? Do you want to be responsible for my death? Because if I die, it will be as if you yourself pulled the trigger of this gun. If I die, my brains will be splattered all over the ground and then _you_ will be responsible. My blood will be on _your_ hands."

Almost instantly, Kouga's screams ceased. The shocked look on Akira's face tore at Kagome's heart, but she stood firm. He had brought this on himself.

"N-no, Kagome. I don't want that. I didn't… I didn't mean…" His eyes were wide and unblinking behind his wire frame glasses. "Please put that gun away. I won't do anything more, I swear, just put your gun away."

Chest heaving with raw emotion, Kagome backed slowly away from Akira but she did not dare put her gun down. She kept it jammed against her temple as she bent carefully down to help Kouga to his feet. Off to her left she saw Hiro and Yuki getting ready to pounce on Akira in case he should attempt anything. But Akira did nothing. He merely stood quite still, watching with a confused, heartbroken expression as Kagome led Kouga away into the forest.

The two of them remained in the forest until dawn before they returned to their house. The elves had departed by then, much to Kouga's relief. Kagome helped her weakened mate up to their bedroom where they cleaned up and collapsed into bed together.

Kouga lay with his head resting on his mate's shoulder, his arms wrapped wearily around her. "You are the bravest, most beautiful creature alive," he murmured against her breast. "If I hadn't been in so much pain, I would have wept tears of joy hearing you tell him what you did." He tipped his head up and stared at her with loving blue eyes. "I adore you, my brave, wonderful little goddess."

She smiled at him with tears in her own eyes. "Did you think I could live without you, Kouga? I can't envision my life without you in it. You are such a big part of me… I would not wish to go on if you died." Her lips began to tremble and she turned her face away from him.

He smiled his sexy, wolfish smile and after kissing her tears away, stripped her naked and made love to her.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Three weeks later, Kagome went to the doctor for a routine checkup. She hadn't been feeling well lately and of course, she wanted to see if anything was wrong. The next day at work, she received a phone call from her doctor's office. She hung up the phone with a bewildered expression.

"Kouga?"

Kouga, who was again sitting comfortably on her couch in her office and reading, looked quizzically up from his book. "Yes, darling?"

"Do you remember my doctor visit yesterday?"

He nodded. "Yes. What about it? Is anything wrong?"

Her cheeks flushed. "Well, no, it's just that… that…" She took a deep breath. "Kouga, I'm pregnant."

Her mate stared at her for a moment then grinned broadly at her. "Honey, you didn't have to go the doctor to learn that. I've known since you conceived."

"Wha-?"

Kouga jumped up, went over to Kagome and pulled her into his arms. "I'm a _youkai_, honey. Remember? Pointy ears and sharp fangs? Amazing sense of smell, sight and hearing? Of course I would know. The moment you conceived, your body smelled different to me." Bowing his head, he sniffed her neck. "Like right now, I can tell that you're getting turned on knowing you're pregnant with my child."

"Kouga!" She laughed and smacked his chest. "I'll have you know that's very unnerving, knowing you can tell my emotions by the way I smell."

"Well," Kouga murmured against her throat, "humans _are_ rather simple creatures. It's so easy to detect your emotions. I have to admit that we _youkai_ enjoy toying with your kind. It's fun."

She laughed and bit his neck. "Shut up, idiot," she chuckled.

Kagome was so happy; so very happy. She had a great job that she loved, was mated to a wonderful man and now she was expecting his child. Life was good now. Very, very good.

oooooooo

In late May, Kouga received a communication from Sesshoumaru. In the letter, Sesshoumaru explained that a powerful _youkai_ presence had been detected in London and would Kouga go check it out? Of course Kouga complied with his commander's request and left for London immediately.

When he reached London, Kouga drove to an address that had been enclosed in the letter. According to Slayer Corp. intelligence, the letter stated, the _youkai_ presence had been pinpointed to this location. Kouga stared at the townhouse for a moment then got out and headed for the front door. When he reached the door, he noticed that it was open slightly. He backed away and reached for his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Sesshoumaru, I got your letter and I'm here at the address you sent me to. Could you send me some back up?"

There was silence on Sesshoumaru's end of the phone. "Letter? What letter are you talking about? I never sent you a letter."

Dread filled Kouga's soul. "But… I received a letter from you today telling me to come to London to check out an address where a strong _youkai_ presence had been detected."

"You left Kagome alone?!" The sound of a chair falling to the floor could be heard. "Where are you exactly? What address had you been given?"

Kouga told Sesshoumaru the address and the taiyoukai roared in Kouga's ear. "Naraku! That bastard! Get in that house, Kouga! Backup's coming, do you understand? We'll be right there!"

After Sesshoumaru hung up the phone, Kouga drew his gun and cautiously advanced into the house. It was eerily quiet, but he kept his keen ears pricked to any sound. His nose already detected a strong odor of blood even though none was visible. He checked all the rooms on the lower floor before advancing up the stairs. Halfway up the flight of stairs, he caught the sound of a low moan from the floor above. Carefully, he ascended the staircase. When he got to the landing, the moan came again and the scent of blood grew stronger. He turned and looked down the hallway. A slight figure lay crumpled on the ground in front of an open doorway. Blood was splattered on the wall opposite the door.

A quick search of the rooms in the hallway told him that no one was there. Putting away his gun, he knelt down to help the blood-covered woman. To his surprise and horror, he saw that it was none other than Lady Miranda.

"My lady! Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Miranda frowned and slowly opened her eyes. "Sess- sho--"

"He's coming," Kouga quickly reassured the injured she-elf.

Her eyes focused on Kouga's face and she gasped when she realized who he was. Frantically she grabbed at his hands. "Kagome! Hurry! Please hurry!"

Before Kouga could reply, a bright flash of light could be seen downstairs and a moment later, the sound of running feet could be heard pounding up the stairs. Sesshoumaru was the first to reach the top of the stairs, followed by Inuyasha, Ginta, and Hakkaku. When Sesshoumaru reached Miranda and Kouga, he took the she-elf in his arms and held her to him.

"Forgive me, my love," he said brokenly, cradling her gently to his chest. "I should have been here--"

But Miranda would not be coddled. She pushed at him weakly and stared up at him with pain-filled blue eyes. "I know who Naraku is, Sess. Dear gods, after all this time… and I never even suspected…" She covered her face with her hands and began to cry.

When she finished telling the youkai around her what had happened to her that day, Sesshoumaru stared grimly up at Kouga. "We need to get to Horningsham _right_ now. This was obviously a clever ruse to get you away from Kagome. Goddamn Naraku! I never even saw this coming. We should have been better prepared."

Miranda took her beloved's face in her hands and kissed his chin. "He is a clever creature, a careful planner and very patient. He has waited for years to get to her, but if all of you work together, you can protect her. Now hurry! Call my nephews to aid you, but hurry!"

With a solemn nod and a quick kiss on her lips, Sesshoumaru left her to the care of Ginta and Hakkaku. Kouga, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru left the house and took off in Kouga's car.

"Why can't we just use the Elven Realm to get there faster?" grumbled Inuyasha impatiently. "This will take hours! Hell, the sun's already starting to set! She'll be going on patrol soon."

"Don't be stupid, Inu," retorted Kouga, who was already extremely worried about his mate. "You need an elf to open a portal and as you can plainly see, none of us are elves. Lady Miranda was far too weak to open one, that's why she wanted us to get her nephews to help us." He cast a worried glance at Sesshoumaru, who sat beside him in the passenger seat and frowned. "Miranda will be alright, Sess. We got to her in time."

"That doesn't matter. She still got hurt because of me." Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. "And now _he's_ gunning for Kagome. That bastard! I want to tear his pitiful hide to pieces with my bare hands." He stared out through the windshield for a long moment before grabbing his phone and dialing a number. "Hiro, this is Sesshoumaru. I need your assistance."

ooooooooooo

Kagome sighed and shrugged on her protective vest. The sun was beginning to set and there was still no sign or word from Kouga. It felt strange being without him. The two of them had rarely been apart since he'd been sent to her two months ago. How she wanted him back home with her!

An hour later she set out on her own. Her sergeants remained at the station this time; Jack and Gina were off duty. Tonight, Corporal Meyers would be in charge of the rookie slayers. His youthful face shone with pride as they trooped out after him and into the early evening. Kagome watched the entire group move off into the dying light with a strange pang in her chest. For a moment, she had the feeling that she should call them back, that they could take the night off. But that was silly. They were there to learn to be better slayers. They could take time off when they were through with their time here.

She meandered through the village and out into the surrounding forest. She was relaxed, calm, but alert to her surroundings at the same time. But by the time the sun had completely disappeared below the horizon, she began to feel less calm. It was not so much that she was alone, so much as there were absolutely _no_ signs of _youkai_ anywhere. It was as if they had all gone into hiding. That was very odd, seeing how this was mating season for _youkai_.

It was just before nine when she wandered into a clearing. The moon had been hidden behind some clouds and right when she stepped into the break in the trees, the clouds slid back. The landscape around her was instantly illuminated by bright, milky moonlight. Tree shadows were in stark contrast to the ground, which was brightly lit and…

She paused. There were oddly shaped lumps everywhere. Rocks?

Her heart began to pound with terror.

_No… not rocks…._

She walked over to one of the strange lumps…

The moonlight was very bright that night. Too bright. Bright enough to see all too clearly the look of indescribable horror that was still stamped onto the fixed face… a face that stared up at her with sightless eyes. A face that only a couple of hours before had been filled with pride as he went out the door of the station…

Lead filled Kagome's belly as she tried to count the bodies, but she did not need to finish counting. She knew that all of the young slayers were accounted for here in this place that was bathed in moonlight. Even if she wanted to count them, she could not. Tears had filled her eyes and blurred her vision.

Don't panic, she told herself sternly. Don't panic! Don't panic!

Taking a deep breath, she reached up to her earpiece with a shaky hand. "Devere. Blair. Come in please."

"Blair here. How's it going, Lieutenant?" His voice was light, happy, as though he and Devere had just been having an amusing conversation, and the thought made Kagome angry. How dare they laugh! How dare they laugh and have a good time! Didn't they know their friend lay dead out here in the moonlight, slaughtered like an animal?

"I… I need…" Her voice, already tenuous from the stress of discovering the massacre, was low. That was something she had not thought about; _what_ had killed them and _where_ was the murderer now?

"Yes? You need--?" Blair's voice sharpened. "Lieutenant? What's wrong?"

Damn it, Kouga! Where were you? "Dead," she whispered into the night. Her voice died completely away when she saw that one of the larger lumps began to move and a tall figure rose. Her hands automatically went to her swords and drew them. "Who's there? Who are you?"

Her lenses clicked on and the figure's face appeared. She staggered back and tripped over a dead body.

"Mr… Mr. Marsten?"

Jason Marsten lifted a hand and swiped the back of it along his blood-stained mouth. His lips curled up in a hideous smile. "So coy, as always, my dear. But that's one thing I love about you… _Niobe…_"

Kagome could not hold back a terrified scream as his features altered before her eyes. Thanos! _He had found her!_

"Stay away from me!" she cried as he advanced steadily upon her. She kept coming in contact with corpses and their placement slowed her escape. When she finally managed to regain her feet, she whirled around to face him. "Why won't you let me go? Why must you torment me this way?"

Thanos' smile grew even broader. "Why must you ask me such silly questions? You already know the answer, beloved." He dashed forward and grabbed her before she could evade him. "Will you cease resisting me? It really _is_ a rather futile effort, for I shall never relinquish you." He lowered his head to kiss her. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut.

But his repulsive mouth never reached her. Instead, a great force slammed into Thanos, knocking him away from her. Next, she felt a large hand that grabbed her and pulled her back. She opened her eyes and saw a tall figure standing before her, shielding her from Thanos' sight.

"Hello, dad."

Thanos chuckled. "Hello, son. Fancy seeing you here."

Gil scowled. "Fuck the pleasantries. Who the hell are you really?" He glanced perfunctorily around at the bodies scattered all over the clearing. "You did this, didn't you? I always knew something was off about you, I just didn't know what. Now I know. You're a fucking homicidal maniac!"

"Now, Gil, such vulgar language! And in the presence of a lady, too! You ought to know better than that."

"Shut up, prick!" Gil roared, his fists clenching at his sides. "You goddamn monster! I saw what you did to my mum! _You tried to kill_ _my mum!_"

Kagome peeked cautiously around Gil's right arm and was just in time to see Thanos look more evil than she remembered.

"Miranda has always been too inquisitive for her own good. When I found out she was dating that fool Sesshoumaru, I figured he was on to me so I visited her for lunch today to see how much she knew. To my relief she was as clueless as I'd hoped and I _would_ have gotten away without her being any the wiser if she hadn't seen the real me appear in the bathroom mirror." He sighed heavily. "You have no idea how much I loathe this body. It may surprise you, son, but this is not my original body. Kagome knows that already, don't you my dear?" Thanos leaned to the left and smiled at her.

Revulsion filled Gil's face. "Oh my god," he whispered hoarsely.

Thanos laughed with delight. "Miranda never bothered to tell you how I met her, did she? Well, I have no such reservations and I shall tell you. A long time ago, while occupying another body, I chanced to find the body of a dying boy that lay on the side of a deserted country road. Well, the body I inhabited at the time was getting old and rather unreliable, so I left it there and entered the body of that boy. It just so happened that a golden-haired she-elf found the child and took pity on him. I was taken to the Elven Realm where she nursed me… I mean, the boy's body… back to health. It was rather advantageous, since Elven medicine tends to extend a human's lifespan. Did you know that? I often wondered what would have happened to me if they knew I was a _hanyou_ in disguise. One day, I realized that the she-elf looked very like the elves that had come to Kagome's aid that night. You remember that night, don't you Kagome? We were reunited… but never mind about that. I bided my time. Miranda practically raised me as her own but when my human body reached adulthood, I asked her to marry me. Not because I loved her, you understand, but because I knew our future offspring would be connected to Kagome."

"You married mum just to get to Kagome?" Gil demanded roughly. "How… how could you be so callous, you bastard?"

Thanos rolled his eyes. "That doesn't matter anymore, does it? I was completely wrong in my calculations. When her twin sister gave birth to Yuki, I knew I had chosen the wrong sister." His face twisted into a momentary look of annoyance, but that soon gave way to another bright smile. "Imagine my surprise when my only child announces _his_ engagement to Kagome. That was some good work there, son. You beat out Yuki for her hand. I never saw that coming."

A growl erupted from Gil and he lunged forward, only to be held back by Kagome. "Don't!" she begged. "He'll kill you!"

"That reminds me," Thanos began thoughtfully, "How _did_ you manage to find me, Gil? Seeing you here puts a dampener on my plans." He heaved a tragic sigh.

Gil frowned. "Mum called me and asked me to come over to her house as soon as you invited yourself over for lunch. She said she felt uneasy about your visit and did not want to be alone with you. We figured that was best, that you wouldn't try to harm us if we were together. I found her in the hallway and she begged me to go after you, to get to Kagome before you did. How could you hurt her like that? She was your wife!"

Kagome almost laughed aloud at Gil's naiveté while Thanos shook his head incredulously at his son. "That makes no difference to me, my boy. I have no problem killing either you or your mother. You were right about me, you know. I never did love you or the beautiful Miranda. I had but one goal: to find my beloved Niobe."

"Niobe? Who the hell is that?" Gil choked back his tears. Hearing such words from his father had hurt like nothing else even though he had figured it out many years earlier. "You said you were trying to get to-- oh my god." He turned to look at Kagome, who unblinkingly watched his father, her hands clutching her swords.

"Get… out…" she hissed at him. "Get out of here, Gil. Run away while you still can."

"But I can't leave you--"

Her gaze shot to his face and he was hit with such a look of despair that he took a step back. Two tears slid down either side of her nose. "You don't understand! That man before you will not hesitate to murder you in cold blood! He has no concept of mercy! Now please, _please_ get away from here! All he wants is me and no one else. Go, Gil! Go and don't turn back!" Her gaze returned to Thanos and remained there. "Leave him alone, Thanos. He is innocent in this."

Thanos threw his head back and laughed. "My sweetest love, you ought to know me better than that! Innocent or not, he now knows my secret. I cannot allow him to live."

Kagome shoved Gil away from her. "Do as I say! Get the hell out of here!" she cried over Thanos' crazed laughter.

But Gil stood his ground. Calmly he regarded her, then the man he knew as father, before returning his gaze to Kagome's sweet face. "No. I won't leave you to face him alone. It seems as though my day has come. It was the day that mum said when I would protect a beautiful young woman from a horrible creature. I had no idea that the horrible creature would be my own father," he said sadly.

"Gil, no," Kagome whispered, her eyes growing wide in her face. "Please no!"

He smiled at her and turned around to face his father. "I won't allow you to hurt Kagome," he said firmly, picking up a sword from the ground that had lain beside the body of a slain slayer.

"Please. As if _you_ could stop me," Thanos shot back. His body began to tremble as he spoke, then the outline of his body began to change before their eyes, and suddenly slimy black tentacles shot outwards. One of the nasty appendages headed straight for Gil, who fended off the attack easily.

But Gil never even saw the other tentacle that had slid along the ground towards him. It jumped off the ground and slammed straight into his chest, punching through to the other side.

Kagome, who was standing behind him, caught the full blast of Gil's blood in her face, stunning her. In silent horror, she watched as Thanos, who was now in the guise of Naraku, ripped the tentacle from Gil's body. Gil dropped to the ground, his eyes staring blindly up at the night sky, a huge gaping hole in his chest where his heart should have been…

Her mind shut off and all she could do was stand in place, her swords hanging uselessly at her sides. She did nothing as he advanced towards her, a gleeful, sadistic smile on his lips. Even as his tentacles wrapped their slippery selves around her, she did nothing, nothing…

It was then that she saw another of Naraku's oily-looking feelers raise up and hand something to him. He grinned with satisfaction and began eating it. Blood trickled down Naraku's chin…

A new feeling of horror washed over Kagome and she began to scream horrible, ghastly, bloodcurdling screams that rent the night air. What she had seen Naraku devour… _had been Gil's heart._

When she felt that she was on the verge of losing her sanity, a large ball of fire slammed into and engulfed Naraku. The _hanyou_ shouted and released her, his remaining tentacles attempting to bat out the flames. Another fire ball hit him and he backed hurriedly away, which soon turned into a run. He dashed away into the night.

Her throat sore from screaming, Kagome sank to her knees and watched as first Yuki went past, then Sesshoumaru, followed by Inuyasha and Akira. A gentle pair of hands touched her, causing her to jump with a shriek.

"Kagome! It's okay, baby! It's just me!" It was Kouga, his eyes wide with regret. "Oh god honey, I'm so sorry I left you!"

Hiro's grim face appeared in her line of sight. "Are you okay? Are you hurt in any way?"

She stared dumbly at them both. Her chest, her head felt heavy, leaden. Her entire being felt numb, disjointed, as though she didn't belong in her own body. They were talking and Kouga was wiping her face and shaking his head. Was something wrong with her face? Did she have anything on it?

Tentatively, she reached up and touched her face. It felt sticky and wet… and then she remembered. The jolt of Gil's body as it absorbed a great shock, the explosion of warm, wet liquid onto her face…

Her eyes flew open wide and she began to scream those dreadful, shrill screams again. Her hands went to her face…

Her face was covered with that horrid, sticky substance… it was everywhere! Everywhere!

Unable to stop herself, she hooked her fingers and dragged them down her cheeks, letting her nails scratch at her face. All she knew was that she had to remove the blood-- _Gil's blood _-- from her face.

There was a prick in her arm and she whirled around to see Hiro pulling back, a syringe in his hand. A moment later, the screams ceased and her mind calmed. She fell backwards into the arms of her mate and closed her eyes…

ooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: I couldn't hit 10,000 words. Ah, well. Maybe next chapter! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

RSB


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 16

Kagome lay in bed and gazed absently out of her bedroom window. The sound of rain ticking sporadically against the glass soothed her. At times she felt that if she grew any calmer, she would eventually fade away into nothingness. But that was not her fault; it was the sedatives that Hiro kept giving her. It wasn't often when she would agree to take pills of this nature, but she knew that she was in no shape to refuse to do so. Would she ever feel normal again?

There was a loud clap of thunder. She blinked at the sound and a large tear rolled down her cheek. Yesterday had been a memorial service for the slayers that had been killed by Naraku, as well as Corporal Meyer's funeral. Sam had left behind a wife and a newborn daughter…

Kagome's face crumpled and she turned over on her side, burying her face in her pillow to muffle her sobs. She ignored the tenderness of her scratched cheeks. Although she had not cared at the time, Hiro and Kouga had restrained her hands before she could do even more damage to her face. The marks were only superficial and were on their way to healing. Hiro had prepared a special lotion for her, the recipe of which had been given to him by Miranda, who was in the depths of despair.

_Miranda, who had never done anything to harm her…_

_Miranda, who had always treated her with love…_

_Miranda, who had lost her only son…_

_Gil. _

Suffocating feelings of shame and inadequacy washed over Kagome. With a sob, she covered her face with her hands and wept bitterly. Today had been Gil's funeral. She wanted to be there to comfort his mother, to apologize for not protecting him from Naraku. But she did not have the strength pull herself together. Indeed, she had only taken a step out of her bedroom when that hideous image of Naraku's tentacle coming out of Gil's back had taken hold. She began to scream and scream until Kouga caught her and carried her back to bed, where he forced her to take two sedatives. He held her close until the pills kicked in and when she teetered on the verge of unconsciousness, she felt him undress her and tuck her into bed.

She regretted not going to the funeral, but it had been too much for her to bear. Her conscience would not allow it. It had been her fault. All their deaths had been _her_ fault. Why hadn't she stopped Naraku before then? Why hadn't stopped Sam and the others from going out that night? Why hadn't she forced Gil to leave?

_Why? Why? Why?_

_Why wouldn't the memories of that unspeakable night go away?_

With a sudden feeling of heaviness, her arms fell downwards, pulling her hands away from her face and landing in her lap. The weeping had ceased suddenly, although her tears still fell and her brain went as numb as her body. No… no, of course the memories wouldn't go away. The memories of that night would remain with her for the rest of her life, a constant reminder of what an incompetent slayer she was. It was her punishment for allowing so many innocent people to die.

_She was the one at fault. She was fully to blame. _

How was she to cope with herself now?

ooooooooooooooo

It was early June and Kouga found himself staring out of the window of the bedroom that he shared with his mate. The sun was setting, here in the Elven Realm and to Kouga's eyes, it was the most magical sunset he had ever seen. There was something about this place that comforted him, drew him. A part of him wanted to never leave here, but another part of him wanted desperately to get out, to go back to Tokyo-- back to the world to which he belonged. He turned around and stood for a long moment, staring at the occupant of the bed.

Kagome slept. Kagome was always sleeping, he thought with a twinge of annoyance. As soon as he recognized the feeling for what it was, he instantly regretted it. He knew she couldn't help it if, at seemingly every waking moment, she was prey to her vicious, blood-soaked memories. And terrible ones they must be, since he had seen with his own eyes the carnage that Naraku had wrought.

The elven doctors who attended to her wanted for her to be kept under close surveillance. The day after Gil's funeral, Kagome had gotten a hold of her water glass. The moment she was alone, she had slipped out of bed and locked the bedroom door. Taking the glass, she broke it by striking it against the edge of her nightstand. She had picked up the largest shard and slit her wrists, slicing through her old scars.

At that moment, Kouga had been downstairs in the library, looking for something to read. It was not the sound of the glass shattering on the floor that brought Kouga to their room at breakneck speed, for he thought it had been the cook, who had been in the kitchen at the time. No, it had been the scent of Kagome's blood. Finding the bedroom door locked, he burst into the room where he found his mate on the floor, lying in a spreading puddle of blood. But that was not the most frightening sight of all. It was the vision of her sweet face, which held no emotion whatsoever. She stared unblinkingly up at the ceiling with the blankest expression he had ever seen. He realized then, to his great surprise and horror, she had _wanted_ to die.

Hiro, Yuki, Akira, Sesshoumaru and Lady Miranda were suddenly in the room. Kouga, who had been completely stunned by the knowledge that she had actually _meant_ to leave him, could not move. Instead, his heart aching more than he could have ever imagined, he watched helplessly as Hiro and Miranda swiftly tended to her wounds.

Poor Miranda! Having just lost her only child then having to see the girl she had hoped would have become her daughter-in-law, lying like a mannequin in that dreadful scarlet stain-- Kouga knew that it couldn't have been easy for the elf princess to view such a sight.

Suddenly Akira was in his face, demanding to know why the hell he hadn't tried to stem the bleeding, but Kouga couldn't answer. All he could do was shove the enraged elf to the side and stare down with confusion and horror at his wounded mate.

It was Yuki who realized that Kouga was in shock and got him to sit down. Kouga barely acknowledged him, but finally complied when Yuki forced him to have a seat. Meanwhile, Akira very nearly lost it, seeing Kagome lying motionless on the floor. He began to panic, his breaths coming faster and faster until Sesshoumaru had to drag him from the room in an effort to calm him down. Kouga bowed his head in shame when he heard Akira screaming at him from the hall, telling him that he didn't deserve her if he couldn't even stop her from trying to commit suicide.

And it was then that Yuki, in an uncharacteristically kind gesture, put a comforting hand on his shoulder and told him everything would be alright. Through his tears, Kouga had looked up at the fair elf. For once, Yuki appeared to be completely serious.

"She'll live through this," he told Kouga somberly. "She has you to love and care for her. We will support the two of you any way we can."

"Yuki, I--"

Yuki shook his head. "Please accept our assistance, for she has suffered enough. If the two of you wish to make a home here in our world, you may. My great-grandfather will allow you to live here for as long as you like. In fact, that might be the best solution right now. Kagome will be safe from Naraku here. The power of my people can protect her, as long as she stays within the boundaries of this realm. A youkai such as Naraku cannot pass its borders."

Kouga blinked. "If he can't come here, then how is it that Sesshoumaru and I can be? We're not elves."

"My aunt Miranda is mated to Sesshoumaru and you are Kagome's mate. Also, we are certain of your loyalty and devotion to your mates. Those are the only reasons why either of you are allowed to be here."

In her sleep, Kagome sighed. Kouga scowled and looked away from his sleeping mate's face. He tried very hard to be patient with her, but he was afraid. He was afraid for his mate, who had such a delicate state of mental health, and he was afraid for the tiny life inside her.

A soft knock came at the door. "May I come in?" It was Hiro. Upon seeing Kouga's dark countenance, Hiro's own sunny face grew worried. "Is she okay?" he asked anxiously.

"She's asleep," Kouga answered gruffly. "How the hell do you _think_ she is?"

"I'm sorry," Hiro murmured apologetically as he moved forward to check on the sleeping woman. "But this is what the doctors want. What she has experienced has obviously _very_ traumatic for her. I couldn't imagine seeing someone close to me have a hole punched through their chest."

"Yeah, I understand that, but keeping her in this…this… _constant comatose state_ is not going to help her in the long run! You're only postponing the inevitable. We both know that she will need lots of therapy. Am I right?"

"Yes, but the doctors--"

Kouga's face turned red. _"To hell with the damn doctors!_ _I want my mate back!_" he roared, his patience at an end. "I can't live like this anymore! _I refuse to!_ Do they truly _expect_ me to enjoy being without my mate?"

Hiro paled. "Kouga, believe me, I _do_ understand. For your information, I came here to tell you that my aunt is coming to see Kagome in a few minutes. She is going to speak with her about an important matter."

The tension drained out of the youkai's face and he actually smiled. "You're here to wake her up then?"

Returning Kouga's smile, Hiro nodded. "Yes, for awhile. We need to see if she can cope with being awake. If she is able to handle it, then the doctors see no reason to keep her asleep."

There was another knock on the door and Lady Miranda glided in, accompanied by Yuki and Akira. All four elves, Kouga noted, were dressed in long flowing robes. This came as no surprise; it seemed that this was standard garb for all elves. Not that it was a bad thing, he thought. The long, loose clothing made them even more beautiful, _more ethereal_, than they normally were. But that, he found out later, was another story.

When Kouga first arrived in the Elven Realm, he was startled at how extraordinary everything was here. He could find no imperfections anywhere. Even more surprising was how alike the male and female elves were. Both sexes wore, of course, the sweeping robes and both wore their hair long. There were many times when Kouga had not been able to distinguish the male elves from the female. It was rather disconcerting.

The only elves of whose sex he was certain of were the Yamadera brothers and their aunt, Lady Miranda. When he had first laid eyes on Yuki in his pure elven form, he had been thoroughly stunned. Not only could he have passed as his aunt's identical twin sister, but he was by far the most beautiful male he had ever seen. Such a thought rather shook him. He was not homosexual by any means, but damn, Yuki was really—

Suddenly uncomfortable, Kouga averted his eyes from Yuki, his brain attempting to reason this situation out. The elf couldn't help that he was born with such exquisite and very feminine features. But couldn't he strive to appear more… masculine?

Before he and Kagome had arrived in the Elven Realm, Kagome had been given a special drink that was a bright, unnatural shade of blue. When Kouga demanded to know what it was, Hiro smiled and explained. "Without this particular potion, no human would be able to survive for long in my world." He stood back and indicated his body. "Right now, my appearance is quite different from how I look in the Elven world. What you see when you look at me or any of my kind, is only for a human's benefit. If a human saw us as we truly are, they would go insane."

Kagome looked shocked, while Kouga shook his head and gave a low whistle. "You guys look that bad, huh? So how would it affect a youkai?"

Hiro chuckled. "Oh, it wouldn't harm a youkai a bit. They do not have weak human eyes, you see." He turned to Kagome and gave her a gentle smile. "Without trying to sound egotistical, elves in their true form have such great beauty that it would drive a human to madness. But it is a terrible kind of beauty which has harmed humans before. Thankfully, in my world, I am considered average looking."

Kagome turned to look at Yuki who was talking to his aunt. "What would Yuki be considered as?" she asked curiously. _If he was obscenely beautiful here,_ she thought, _what could he possibly look like over there?_

Both Hiro and Kouga turned their attention to Yuki. Hiro sighed. "Without any kind of protection, a human who looked at Yuki in the Elven Realm would be killed instantly. He, Akira, my mother and my aunt are all endowed with what we call _'cursed faces'_. Unfortunately for them it's genetic. My maternal great-grandfather and grandfather are also afflicted and I believe that my great-grandfather's mother and aunt had it as well. There are even some elves that cannot bring themselves to look at them for too long or they become weakened. Luckily, I inherited my father's genes. We are considered normal by Elven standards."

"Cursed faces?" Kagome asked with disbelief. "Is that how you refer to extraordinarily beautiful elves? That they have cursed faces?"

Hiro nodded. "Yes. Of course, no one says anything about it, at least to their faces. My great-grandfather is the emperor, you know, and my grandfather is the Crown Prince, so no one would dare say a word. On the flip side, having a cursedface is a sign of a noble lineage, for it shows itself only in elven families like mine with royal blood." He cocked his head to the side, a thoughtful look on his face. "I believe it has something to do with our ancestors, who were supposedly the most perfect beings to have ever walked the earth." The elf blushed furiously and bowed his head. "Ah, forgive me, Kagome! Even though I did not mean to, I've managed to make my people sound as though we are a condescending and conceited bunch. Again, please forgive me for that! Also, you need not worry about meeting my mother, for she rarely leaves her home but my father would love to meet you. At any rate, if you begin to feel odd whenever looking at Yuki, Akira or my aunt, please let us know immediately. The potion will be strengthened."

She agreed and drank the potion. Later, after catching his first glimpse of Yuki and Lady Miranda in the Elven Realm, Kouga wondered if he too would need to drink a potion. Never had he seen such a striking man. Seeing such perfection running around everywhere -- _especially Yuki and Miranda_ -- made Kouga feel as though he were nothing more than a loathsome, filthy little slug on the ground. Hiro had neglected to tell them how looking at such attractive creatures would make them feel, esteem-wise. Kouga knew he wasn't bad looking as far as youkai went, but _damn_ he felt like a troll next to these amazingly lovely beings!

When Kouga looked at Yuki again, he could not help glaring at the elf. Damn that disgustingly pretty bastard! His ego took another hit every time he looked Yuki and it was becoming more difficult for Kouga to hide the fact that he wanted to cry out of sheer jealousy. The fact that a creature that was so insanely gorgeous was in love with _his_ Kagome had a devastating effect on Kouga. A majority of the time he and Kagome and spent here, Kouga had continually evaded Yuki. He wanted nothing to do with him; his jealous nature could only handle so much. But in the end, he remembered that Kagome had turned Yuki down and she was now _his_ mate. Even during the times when Kagome was conscious, she did not appear to be swayed by Yuki's overpowering magnificence, although it seemed to Kouga that the elf in question was attempting to do just that. It was with much satisfaction when Kagome only turned back to Kouga and gave him a gentle and loving smile that was meant solely for him. After that incident, Kouga noticed that Yuki was unusually subdued in his manner, as though he had finally accepted the fact that he lost her for good.

And right now, the golden haired stunner stood beside him at Kagome's bed side, and was giving him a reassuring nod.

Miranda smiled at Kouga. "How are you, my dear?"

Kouga frowned. "Upset. I'm upset that my mate is being kept from me." He sighed and shook his head. "Forgive my rudeness, my lady, but I'm tired of being without her."

"You aren't the only one," muttered Akira unkindly under his breath.

The elf princess turned on her youngest nephew. "Akira! That was uncalled for. Mind your tongue, elfling," she admonished him sharply.

Akira slid a hostile glance over at Kouga, leaving the wolf youkai with the impression that the elf still hadn't forgiven him for Kagome's wrist-slitting incident. "Yes, Aunt Miranda," he grumbled as politely as he could manage and would have moved towards Kouga, but the hand of his eldest brother stayed him. "Damn it, Yuki! Let me go!"

But Yuki shook his head. "No. If you're going to start anything with Kouga, I suggest you leave the room and cool down. None of us needs to be subjected to one of your rages, Akira."

"But--"

"I said no! Do you want to leave? Because I will make you leave." Yuki's body tensed, as though he were ready to rumble.

"No." Akira switched his glowering gaze to his brother. "Of course I don't want to leave."

"Then please stay calm," Miranda put in. "The last thing this girl needs is to hear you insulting her mate." She turned to Kagome and touched the younger woman's face gently. "Kagome? It's time to wake up, dear."

Obediently, Kagome opened her eyes and stared somewhat confusedly at the she-elf. "Miranda?"

With a relieved smile, Miranda nodded. "Yes, honey, it's me. How are you feeling?"

Kagome stared blankly at the she-elf for a moment before her dark eyes searched the faces of the people around her. When her gaze rested on Kouga's smiling face, she returned his smile and reached for him. As she did so, her gaze was diverted by her bandaged wrist. A look of revulsion filled her eyes, which was soon replaced by guilt. "Oh my god," she whispered in horror. A quick check of her other wrist, which was also bandaged, brought the memory of her suicide attempt slamming back into her befuddled brain. _"Oh god, oh god, oh god!"_ she cried, covering her face with her trembling hands.

She was soon swept up by her mate, who clutched her tightly to him. "No baby, it's okay!" His hand came up to cradle the back of her head as he rocked her while she wept. "Please don't cry, baby. There now, please don't cry."

Standing stock still at the foot of her bed, Akira's face went from outraged to anxious. He wanted to go to her, to comfort her as Kouga was doing, but of course he was not able to. Comforting the woman he loved was not his right. That right, as much as he despised it being so, belonged to another.

His eyes drifted over Kouga's back and then slid straight up to the back of his dark head. _So easy,_ Akira thought to himself maliciously. So damned easy to think those certain little thoughts and – _poof!_ No more wolf.

Kagome's sobs brought Akira back to himself and he watched with growing jealousy as her slim arms went around Kouga's middle, her head coming to rest against one of the wolf's broad shoulders. No, even though he wanted to rid the world of Kouga's existence, he couldn't. Apparently, Kagome still needed him and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Thankfully for the annoying wolf, Kagome's need of him was the only thing keeping him alive…

Akira looked up to find Yuki's narrowed gaze on him and those cool, assessing green eyes were full of suspicion. The younger elf had to fight back a laugh. After all that had happened, after all the times Kagome had rejected him, Akira realized that if he tried to destroy Kouga, the one that would stand between him and the bastard youkai would be Yuki.

Poor, beautiful, foolish Yuki! How weak he had become! And weakness, Akira reminded himself, was a trait to be utterly despised. One only had to look at his own pitiful existence. He had a mother who hated him above all else. He was possessed of powers that allowed him to kill whenever the fancy took him, in addition to having a brain tumor. As far as he knew, he was the only elf around who came down with human illnesses. Had he given into weakness, he should have killed himself long ago. But no, he had survived; he was strong. Strong, and blessed with a deadly gift-- A gift that he badly wanted to unleash on the wolf youkai that stood in the way of his supreme happiness. And if he, Akira, was given the chance to have Kagome, he would never allow any male to be around her unless he was present. Unmated males were dangerous things…

Moving backwards to stand near the window, Akira watched everyone in silence. It had been gradual, this heavy, shadowy feeling in his chest; a feeling he had slowly come to embrace. Now, he positively reveled in it.

For almost two years now, unbeknownst to even his brothers and Kagome, darkness had begun to fill Akira's heart. It began that first night they had spent in the Sengoku Jidai and Kagome had loosed her miko energy on him. That night, it seemed that something inside of him had awakened. It had frightened him and at first he worried incessantly if he would end up hurting the ones he loved most because of it. But he had never done anything to harm them, so the only thing he could do was accept what was happening to him. There was no one he could talk to about this and he knew that Kagome and his brothers would do anything they could to help him, but he did not want to worry them further. His health had never been strong, and that caused his brothers to fuss over him as though he were a child. He did not wish to be coddled; he was not a child.

Miranda began speaking softly to Kagome and Akira turned towards the window, his eyes staring absently out through the glass. He loved hearing his aunt speak; she had such a beautiful, calming voice.

"_What?! Are you insane?" _

Coming back to the present, Akira frowned and turned his head to look over his shoulder. Kouga had jumped to his feet and was now facing Miranda, his body radiating sheer rage.

"Absolutely not! My mate is _not_ going to face Naraku again! Do you want her to get killed?" roared the livid youkai. "Oh no, no, I forbid it, Miranda!"

Lying in bed, Kagome stared up at Kouga with wide, confused eyes while her mate and the elf princess argued heatedly over her as they faced each other from opposite sides of her bed.

"You have not been paying attention, Kouga," Miranda was telling Kouga as calmly as possible. "Kagome _must_ face Naraku again. Only she can defeat him."

Kouga looked down at Kagome with a mournful expression. "Forgive me, my love," he told her gently before turning his attention to Miranda. "I hate to remind you, but every time she has gone up against him, she has lost. I'm not sure who this Thanos person is, but I _know_ Naraku and I _know_ that he's a murderous bastard who'd kill his own mother if it suited him. As she is now, Kagome wouldn't stand a chance! Let _me_ face him instead. It would be a fairer fight, seeing as how we're both youkai--"

At Kagome's cry of protestation, Miranda quickly passed a hand over Kagome's eyes, putting the young woman back to sleep. Kouga yelled at her for doing so, but Miranda only glared angrily at him. "Everyone, get out. Except you, Kouga. You must stay." When everyone had gone, Miranda turned to face Kouga. "You absolutely cannot interfere in this matter," she warned him. "Kagome _must_ face him! I'm sorry, but there is no other way."

"There is _always_ another way!" hissed the youkai. "If she goes up against him, he will kill her and you know that!"

"Wrong!" retorted the she-elf. "Kagome will not die if she faces him!"

"I don't believe that. Let me take her place instead, okay? I can't have her fighting him now. She's pregnant with my cub, for heaven's sake! As a wolf youkai, I can't allow my mate to come to any harm. It _must_ be me."

Frustrated with the hard-headed youkai, Miranda glared up at him. "Then you would be a fool for doing so." She leaned forward and poked Kouga in the chest. "If you see Naraku again, you _will_ die."

It took Kouga a full minute comprehend her words. "What? Wh-what are you saying?"

The elf princess sighed heavily and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Kouga. Perhaps I should have said nothing." She turned her back on him. "Please forget what I said."

"_Forget what you said?"_ he barked incredulously. He grabbed her and whirled her around to face him again. She stared up at him, her soft blue eyes swimming with unshed tears. Terror took hold of his heart when he saw the grief in those big eyes of hers. "Tell me," he whispered. "Please."

She shook her head and then wiped away the tears as they fell. "Kouga," she began weakly, "I may be mistaken…"

"You're not mistaken. I know you can see the future. Please," he begged, "I _want_ to know. If something is going to happen to me, I would like to be prepared and so… and so I can prepare Kagome--"

"No!" Miranda's head shot up. "She must not be made aware of this. If she knew, then she would refuse to face him."

"And that is a bad thing, why?" he demanded hotly, ignoring the trembling in his hands. "I don't want her to face him at all! She's _pregnant_, for crying out loud! Hasn't he put her through enough already? How can you make her do this?"

"You don't understand," Miranda replied sadly. "It is her destiny to fight him."

Kouga said nothing for a long moment. His chest was beginning to hurt. He did not want to die, but if that was supposed to happen-- "If what you say is true, then when will--" he began hesitantly. "When am I supposed to die?"

"I cannot tell you that," she answered quietly. The grim, set look on his face told her that he would not rest until she gave him something. "I'm sorry, Kouga. All I can say is that-- you will not live to see the birth of your child."

For the next several minutes, Miranda held the sobbing, distraught youkai in her arms. And she wept with him.

ooo

Kagome was soon reawakened and the doctors decided that she could remain awake. She found that she was able to cope with the tragic deaths of Gil, Sam Meyers and the others, but she was worried about Kouga. He looked different now; his eyes were almost always filled with sadness and despair although he tried hard to hide it. She asked him several times what was wrong, but he would only shake his head and reply that it was nothing.

"I was so lonely and miserable while you were kept in that sleeping state. And now I find that the elves want you to face Naraku again…" He trailed off. His gaze slid down to her hands, which lay in her lap and he reached over, taking them in his. "I have a bad feeling about that, Kagome. I don't want you to put yourself and our baby in harm's way."

She attempted to press him further, but he refused to speak on the subject any longer. Instead, he held her close and asked if she would like to get away for awhile, just so they could be alone.

"Well, no matter. I doubt I'll see _him_ in any time soon. So… where would we go?" she asked, turning her face against him and pressing her forehead against his warm throat.

He was silent for a moment. "Well, it might be nice to do some sightseeing here. I've always wondered what this world looks like at sunrise, sunset," he murmured. "Or seeing the woman I love by moonlight. Something like that would remain with me for the rest of my life."

"Mmm, that sounds so wonderful," Kagome breathed. She tilted her head back to kiss his neck. "I would love to do that with you."

Kouga smiled and continued to hold her close. He had been very close to breaking down just then. Thankfully, Kagome had not noticed the little tremor in his voice when he had spoken about the rest of his life.

ooo

The next month was spent on a tour of sorts in the Elven realm. Every day was lovely, warm and happy and Kouga wished that their lives could go on like this forever. He spent most of his time just staring at her, committing – _burning_ – her face to memory, as though somehow staring at her intently would force her image to remain with him long after his death.

How hard it was keeping such a terrible secret to himself! A part of him wanted to tell her everything, to let her know that his life would soon come to an end and that she would soon need to gather the strength to pick up the pieces of her life and carry on, she and their child. But common sense always took over and he ended up saying nothing. Instead, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her long and slowly, allowing his fingers to thread through her silky hair.

And at night, when they were alone in their bedroom, he made leisurely love to her until they were both exhausted. Although he did not doubt she would easily forget him, he felt the need to make certain that he stayed alive in her heart as long as possible.

After she fell asleep, completely drained, he held her close and wept silently into her hair. How much longer did he have? How soon would their days of sunshine, happiness and love end? Those questions ran round and round in his head until he too, fell asleep.

One other thing that bothered him was the youngest Yamadera brother, Akira. Akira would come after her as soon as she became a widow, that much was certain. The elf would come and make her his and no doubt would raise their child as his own. The thought irked Kouga, but what could he do? The only thing he could do was hope that the elf would not mistreat his child. No, Akira would not ill-treat their child—not unless he wished to remain in Kagome's good graces.

Another thing he had come to realize was that Akira, though outwardly polite to him, hated him. Every time the elf looked at him, Kouga could feel pure, unadulterated hate pouring off of the elf in waves. Whenever he and Akira locked eyes, Kouga was reminded of that moonlit night long ago in the Sengoku Jidai when the elf had given him a taste of the pain he could wrought. Never had Kouga felt such agony! He had felt his brain throb and swell, the soft tissue pushing painfully against the inside of his skull.

But his sweet Kagome had saved him.

He glanced down at his lovely, slumbering mate who lay, curled so innocently against him. A sudden stab of pain filled his chest and slowly, he moved away from her and got out of bed. After grabbing his cigarettes and a lighter, he made his way over to the balcony and perched himself on the sturdy stone railing. Lighting up, he tipped his head back and gazed up at the night sky. The moon was full and its bright, milky rays brightly illuminated the landscape below.

It wasn't until he felt something warm and wet roll down his bare chest that he realized that he was crying. _The end was near._ For him, the end was very near and the trepidation was tearing him up inside.

Flicking his cigarette over the side of the balcony, Kouga covered his face with his hands. He did not want to die! He did not want to die and leave his beautiful mate to raise their child alone. A vision of Akira flashed in his mind and he began to growl low in his throat. He did not want another man to have her either, and to take his place in her life and in the life of their baby. He did not want another man to take care of _his_ child and he did not want _his_ child to refer to the other man as father.

A soft hand touched Kouga's naked shoulder and he lifted his head to see a sleepy Kagome standing beside him. "What's wrong, baby?" she asked him in a quiet voice. Seeing his tears, the sleep fled from Kagome's eyes. "Kouga? Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?"

With a choked sob, he grabbed her and held her to him. "I'm afraid," he confessed brokenly. "I'm… terrified."

"Don't be," she whispered against his shoulder. "Everything will be alright."

_But everything wouldn't be alright. Very soon, she would be a widow—_

"Kagome," he said, "just in case something happens to me, I want you to--"

"No!" Kagome pulled away from him and stood out of arm's reach. "Don't say that, Kouga. Don't you dare say that! I've lost too many people in my life and I don't want to think about something like that."

He reached for her and she went to him. "I'm speaking hypothetically, sweetheart. Please don't get upset."

"I don't care. The last thing I want to hear you talk about is that, hypothetical or not." She reached up to cup his face in her hands. "If I lost you—I wouldn't know what I would do. Life wouldn't be worth living without you, Kouga," she breathed, pulling his head down to hers.

Groaning her name, Kouga crushed his mouth against hers and did not release her until he felt her body sag in his arms. A thought struck him and he turned his head back up to the brilliant white orb situated high above them. "Do you remember when we met again after seven years? That night in the forest?"

She nodded. "Yes, I remember. You were still wet from your bath."

Kouga chuckled. "Yes I was. I remember thinking how fortunate it was that it was dark out and that you were human. If you had been youkai, you probably would have run away from me screaming. As soon as I caught whiff of your scent that night, I got a really painful erection and all I wanted to do was throw you down on the ground and mate with you right then and there."

Kagome smiled against her mate's smooth, warm chest. "I had no idea," she told him with a laugh.

"When you were beneath me on the ground, I felt like I was the luckiest male on earth. Seeing you lying there, bathed in moonlight, I felt like I was in the presence of some earth-bound goddess and I felt extremely humbled. I knew you were the woman for me; that you were meant solely for me." He kissed the top of her dark head. "This might sound a bit silly, but from the way the moon shone down on us, I could have sworn that it approved of our union and was sending down its blessings on us."

Kagome's head came up and she stared up at her mate. "Oh my god, I thought the exact same thing!" she cried. "Kouga? What's wrong?"

He took her face in his hands. "Whatever happens, I want you to remember the moon and that night. You got that? Don't ever forget what the moon signifies."

She nodded hesitantly. When she opened her mouth to ask him again what the matter was, Kouga swept her into his arms and carried her back to bed.

oooooo

A few days later, Kouga and Kagome left the Elven Realm and returned to Tokyo. Inuyasha, who returned to Japan not long after Naraku's attack on the slayers in England, had been tracking the hanyou's movements as best he could and now he learned of Naraku's return to Japan. Sesshoumaru and the top generals were all made aware of this new development. Now all they needed to do was wait and see what would happen next.

Once Kouga and his mate returned home, they found a large package waiting for them. Kagome opened it and squealed with happiness. It was the champagne-colored gown created by Jiro-san that Kouga had found so appealing on her. Blushing like a schoolgirl, Kagome tried the gown on, much to the delight of her mate.

"It suits you perfectly," he said, eyeing her up and down. His rapturous gaze grew sad and he told her, "Thank you for wearing it for me. It means a lot to me."

With a puzzled frown, Kagome looked up at her beloved. "Kouga? Something's wrong. Please tell me what it is."

As he had each time she asked him what the matter was, he shook his head and replied that it was nothing. But Kagome knew that he was lying. _Something_ was definitely wrong but he refused to share his troubles with her.

Instead, he took her hand and held it to his chest. "I know we're already mated," he said at last. "But there is something that I want you to do for me. It's—rather important to me, Kagome."

"Of course! What do you want me to do?"

Kouga lifted her hand and kissed it. "Marry me, Kagome."

Kagome was taken aback. "Eh? But we're mated, Kouga! I don't mind following the mating laws of your people--"

"I know, but if something should happen to me, all my worldly goods would go to you and the baby without incident. The world is run by humans as you know, and if I die, no matter how much I leave the two of you, you might not get it because we were never married according to human laws."

She stared up at him. "If-- if that's what you wish, then I would love to marry you." After a moment, she moved away from him. "But I really wish you would stop talking like this. You're behaving very oddly. Is there something you're not telling me?"

He slid behind her and enfolded her in his arms. "I'm just thinking ahead, Kagome. I want to be assured that if something _did_ happen to me, then you and our baby would be taken care of." Kouga rubbed his nose in her sweetly scented hair. "Ginta and Hakkaku would take of you, and their families would too. I have seen to that."

Turning in her mate's arms, Kagome glared up at him with tear-filled, angry eyes. "Stop it, I said! Stop talking like this!" In her rage, she pounded hard on his chest, but quickly stopped and buried her face against him. "I can't listen to this anymore! Please-- please stop!" she sobbed.

"As you wish, my lady," he whispered.

ooooooooooooooooo

It was a simple, quiet ceremony which was held at Sesshoumaru's home on the outskirts of Tokyo. It was a comfortably large home with a lovely garden. The lush foliage was the perfect backdrop for Kouga and Kagome's wedding. Miranda, who begged her sister Rini to help with the decorations and food, was very pleased with the outcome. She and Rini got everything done with time to spare and as they completed the finishing touches in the spacious backyard, Miranda asked Rini if she wanted to stay for the wedding and to meet the bride and groom.

"Well, I _suppose_ I could stay to watch, and perhaps have a bite," Rini told her sister haughtily. "I've got nothing else to do at the moment and besides, I must be Yuki's rock. As you know, he is tells me he is in love with this human female and this has, no doubt, come as a blow to my darling little boy. He will be in need of his mama's steadfast, loving arms before this day is over."

It was all Miranda could to keep from rolling her eyes in exasperation and annoyance. When Rini returned to the house, Miranda paused and glanced towards the far end of the property. As luck would have it, Sesshoumaru's property included a large chunk of forest and a very lovely forest it was too.

She frowned. As lovely as the forest was, something did not feel quite right to her. A dark presence seemed to be lurking in that dark line of trees and the she-elf felt as though something – _or someone _—was watching her. _Please,_ she thought, sending up a little prayer to the heavens, _please don't let anything happen to Kouga on this day!_

ooo

The priest said the final words and Kouga swept Kagome into his arms and kissed her passionately. There was a round of applause and a chorus of whistles that did little to pry the groom from his bride.

At last they broke apart and were immediately escorted to the reception area on the stone patio near the swimming pool with its burbling, splashing fountain. Here, many pictures were taken of the happy couple. Kagome was lovely and glowing in her hand-made gown that had been created by Jiro-san, while her new husband was dashing in his white, spotless dress uniform.

When lunch was announced, Kagome, Miranda and Rini went inside to change their clothes. Kagome especially, did not want to ruin her dress. Jiro-san would never forgive her if one single stain ruined all of his hard work. While she was changing in one of the guest bedrooms, a feeling of faintness swept over her and she dropped heavily down onto the bed. For a long moment she sat there until the sensation passed. Deep inside, the battle against Thanos that Miranda had told her of, the one that she was told she _must_ engage in, was drawing nearer. The thought terrified her and right there and then, Kagome decided that at the next possible moment, she would tell Miranda that she refused to go against Thanos again. How could she put her growing child in danger? What would it matter to Thanos if she was pregnant? That cold-blooded monster would not hesitate to kill her. How could she leave Kouga alone? He would be unable to take another mate in the event she died and even if he did, Kagome did not want another woman to take her place. No, she would not fight Thanos again.

A knock on her door caused her to glance up, breaking into her thoughts. "Yes?" she called. "Come in."

Hiro's dark head popped inside the door. "Are you busy? He asked somewhat hesistantly.

"Not really," she answered with a wan smile.

At the sight of her face he was inside in an instant. "Well, are you okay? You look really pale, Kagome," he said anxiously.

With a chuckle, she waved away his words. "I'm fine, just a bit tired, that's all. What did you need?"

Hiro went over to where Kagome sat on the bed and took a spot beside her. "I just wanted to have a little chat with you, is all."

"Really? What about?"

The elf reached over and took the nearest of Kagome's hands and held it in his own. "About Thanos. And about you meeting him in battle. I hate to reiterate what my aunt has said already, but your defeating him is very important."

"Yeah, right." Kagome snatched her hand away and got up from the bed. Here was the perfect time to refuse to fight. "Forgive me, Hiro, but that's ridiculous. Defeat Thanos? Are you insane?" Angrily, she whirled around to face him. "If you've forgotten already, let me remind you. _I—can't—beat—him!_" she yelled at him suddenly. "_I can't!_ I've tried and I've come up empty! He kicks my ass and the sick part is that he fucking _enjoys_ kicking my ass! Is that what you want? For him to kick my ass _yet again_? Because that's what going to fucking happen if I have to go up against him again."

"Um, Kagome--"

"I said no, Hiro! No! I won't do this. Tell your aunt that this is a flat refusal. I am pregnant with my mate's cub and I won't put myself or my baby in harm's way. Kouga wouldn't like it much if I got myself killed."

"Oh no, Kagome. You won't die--"

Kagome gave a derisive snort. "That's nice, Hiro, thanks. I won't die; I'll just get my ass handed to me like before. And I might even lose my baby. Yeah, that's just fucking great."

"Would you listen to me please?" Hiro asked quietly. He was staring hard up at her. She shrugged nonchalantly and he cleared his throat before he continued. "Thank you. As I was trying to say, you won't die if you fight him again. But first, you must realize who you are."

"Huh?"

He got up and took her hand. A second later, Kagome felt the familiar pull of the portal to the Hiro's world. When they made it to the other side, she looked up at the elf curiously. "Why did we come here?" They seemed to be in some sort of a large, airy room with mirrored wall paneling.

Hiro smiled at her and turned. She followed suit and saw Lady Miranda and a tall, very striking and distinguished looking gentleman standing side by side. When Kagome saw them, she tilted her head to the side and frowned. "Uh, hi. Lady Miranda, I didn't know you left. Did you come back here to change?"

Miranda, who had been staring at Kagome with wide, unblinking eyes, turned to her nephew. "Oh heavens, Hiro! You were right! Grandfather, did you know?"

The striking elf beside her laughed and shook his shining gold locks. "Oh no, Miranda! I hadn't a clue as to what the boy was thinking." He came over to Hiro and clapped him heartily on the shoulder. "And this is why you are going to be my predecessor, Hiroshi! You are such a clever, clever elfling!"

As Hiro blushed profusely at the praise, Kagome leaned over and whispered out of the side of her mouth, "What the hell's going on?"

Hiro looked at the older man, but the he shook his head. "No, son, you go ahead and tell her. After all, it was _you_ who figured it out."

Then Hiro turned to look at Kagome, who was looking more bewildered by the minute. "Have you ever wondered where elves and youkai come from?"

Baffled by the question, Kagome blinked absently up at him. "Uh… no?"

With a nod, Hiro asked another question. "Have you ever wondered why elves and youkai resemble one another, even though we are two entirely separate species?"

She shook her head and Hiro nodded again. "Long ago, while humans were just beginning to form tribes, there was a race of god-like beings that the eldest of my race refer to as _The Guardians_. The true name of the Guardians is not known, since the entire race disappeared without a trace. It was quite a task tracking down this information; I was actually very lucky in that regard. An elder who was preparing to make his way to the farthest part of our world mentioned something to me about the Guardians. Well naturally, I asked him about it and he told me. After he left, I got to thinking and wondered if I could get any more information to corroborate what he told me. Like I said, it was quite a task following the lead he had given me, since the oldest elves hide prefer to hide themselves or run away to play golf in a distant part of this realm."

"Wait a second. Golf?" Kagome said out incredulously. "You mean elves play a human game?"

At her outburst, Hiro turned a bright red. "Yes, I'm afraid so. The elders have built this massive and incredibly complex golf course where—ah, but never mind about that. Ever since humans invented the game, my people have been playing it. I don't really have a good explanation for it. They just really seem to enjoy it and--"

"Okay, okay, never mind. Go on."

"Well, as I was saying, I had to go to the golf course and see if I could pin down a few of the elders to ask them about the Guardians and each of them told me essentially the same thing. The funny thing was that all the elves I talked to were from all over the world. At first I thought that they would tell me different stories, but no, they were pretty much identical.

"From what I could gather, the Guardians seemed to take a liking to the little bands of humans that roamed the earth and wanted them to survive. The Guardians decided to break up into small groups that would follow the humans and assist them whenever they were in need. When the humans realized that they were being helped, they felt great devotion to their protectors and religions were established. The Guardians were regarded as gods and worshipped as such. Eventually the human race began to grow and thrive. Cities were built, trade between communities was established, but no matter how advanced they became, they still worshiped the Guardians as gods."

"So that was what I was? I was one of these so-called Guardians?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So where do the elves and youkai come into it?" she asked.

"That was a very interesting discovery. The Guardians—no, wait; I'll just refer to them as gods. It's easier that way. Anyway, the gods and goddesses began to look further than their own kind to take to their beds. They began to mate with humans and as a result, half-human, half-god beings were being born left and right. When those half-human and half-god people began to mate with each other, two new races were born: Elves and Youkai. That's where we come from Kagome." Hiro touched Kagome's chin with a gentle finger. "Your people were our ancestors."

With wide eyes, Kagome looked over at Miranda and the older elf gentleman. "I… I never knew," she murmured with a shake of her head.

"Don't worry about that, my dear," the kindly older man reassured her with a smile. "Elves and youkai in general have no idea of our familial connection. I mean, it's literally been ages since we all lived together in heaven."

Kagome was confused. "Huh? Heaven? What are you talking about?"

Hiro spread his arms and indicated the space around them. "Here, in the Elven realm. But it wasn't always referred to the Elven realm, Kagome. Long, long ago, elves and youkai lived here, together. We enjoyed a peaceful existence at first. Before the gods vanished, we, their offspring, began to quarrel amongst each other and soon, we had divided ourselves in two groups. One group had superior physical strength and some magical powers, but they were also equipped with claws and fangs. They, of course, were youkai. Elves, although we have great physical strength, have no claws or fangs, but we have the ability to control the elements. Since we were deemed better suited to care for this realm, the youkai left for the human realm and that is the way it has been ever since."

"But what about the story of Cho? You told me that he stumbled into an elven encampment. If he was human, he couldn't have been in the Elven realm."

The older male spoke up. "Yes, that was because there a few tribes of elves who wanted to live in the human world. My father thought it would be a wonderful learning experience, so he took my mother, my sister and me, along with several other adventurous families, into the human world to start a new life. All of us learned much from our time there. Cho turned up when we had only recently arrived."

"You—were there?" Kagome frowned as she studied the older man's face. He was very good-looking and in fact, she felt as though he could be an older version of Yuki. "Hold on a minute! Lady Miranda called you grandfather. You're Hiro's great-grandfather? _You're the Emperor?_"

Kin blinked and smiled. "Why, yes I am." He went over to her and took her hand, which he pressed to his lips. "I am most honored to meet you, my lady."

"My… lady? Oh no, that's not right! I mean, please don't call me that, Your Majesty!" Awkwardly, Kagome attempted to do something like a curtsey, but she only succeeded in tripping over her own feet. The emperor caught her deftly before she could fall and Kagome felt terribly gauche in front of such an important person. "I'm very sorry," she mumbled, her lips trembling. "There are times when I can be really clumsy." She looked up into his handsome face. "I often wish that I had the gracefulness and beauty of an elf. Your race is really very extraordinary--" She broke off.

"My lady?" Kin asked curiously when Kagome's words had ceased abruptly.

A thought had struck Kagome suddenly. "Hiro," she began slowly, "you never gave me that potion."

"What potion?"

Kagome's heart began to beat uncomfortably fast. "The potion that you gave me once. You know, the one that could allow me to look at the elves and not die, or lose my mind or whatever you said." She turned a questioning look at him, only to have him stare hard back at her. Was he trying to send her a message?

"That," began the younger elf slowly and a little uncertainly, "was actually not a potion at all. You see, I had a theory and I wanted to test it. I hope you aren't too mad at me, Kagome."

Forgetting that an emperor was in her midst, Kagome lunged forward and grabbed Hiro by the color of his velvety, forest green robes. "What the fuck do you mean, _'you had a theory'_?! If that wasn't a special potion, what in the bloody hell was it?" she cried frantically, giving him a good shake.

"It was only green tea, flavored with cinnamon and orange and dyed with blue food coloring. Incidentally," he said, gently extricating his clothes from her white-knuckled fists, "I had the real potion on hand, just in case my theory was wrong. But I wasn't wrong, as you can see."

"What are you saying, Hiro? That I never needed the potion at all?"

With a grin, Hiro shook his head. "Nope."

"Why not?!"

"It's because of what you are, Kagome."

"Of what I am?"

"Yes. What are you, Kagome?"

Kagome was thoroughly mystified. "Um, confused? Baffled? I have no idea what you're babbling about, Hiro." When he didn't answer, she glared up at him. "I'm _human_, damn it! According to you, I shouldn't still be standing right now!"

The emperor moved forward and took hold of Kagome's head in both of his. "Let me help you to remember, my lady," he said and pressed against her skull.

A blinding flash zoomed through Kagome's brain and the next thing she knew, she was falling backwards but something warm stopped her from hitting the floor. Something shifted in her soul; it was if a part of her moved back to make way for… for… what?

When the darkness cleared from her sight, she felt strange. Looking up, she found Hiro gazing down at her with such an odd look; a look, she thought uneasily, that appeared almost smitten. "Hiro?" she murmured, then paused when she saw his eyes shift off to the side. His brown eyes widened and his face turned a bright red. With a frown, Kagome looked in the direction he had just glanced at and— oh dear gods, she was naked! That was the first thought in her head. And then it hit her: her nakedness did not cause her any embarrassment. How strange!

"Oh, excuse me," she told him apologetically and got to her feet with the assistance of her very red-faced friend. He, on the other hand, could only shake his head and murmur incoherently.

She looked at Kin and Miranda, who both dropped to one knee before her. Something inside of her wanted to go to them and tell them not to treat her as though she were someone of importance. But she knew that to them, she was. And a mere moment later, Kagome felt herself become someone she had not been for millennia.

"May I have a robe?" Niobe asked.

Miranda jumped up and snapped her fingers. A line of elves filed into the room, their arms draped with clothing in bright colors and soft pastel hues. "Feel free to choose anything you desire, my lady," the she-elf said with a deep curtsey.

"Thank you," Niobe told Miranda. She graced the she-elf with a smile before she turned her attention to the array of clothes before her. "I wish to have this one," she said, walking towards an elf that held a robe of lilac and silver. The elf then draped the delicate, shimmering garment over the young goddess' body.

"It looks wonderful on you, my lady," Miranda cooed. She knew from what Hiro told her, that Kagome was a reincarnated goddess, but Miranda had no idea just how beautiful she would be. Never had she seen such exquisite loveliness.

Niobe shot Miranda a smile and glided over to one of the mirrored walls to see how it looked on her. The goddess stood for a long moment, staring hard at her own reflection. The elves behind her were worried that she was displeased with the gown, but they were relieved by what she said next.

"It has been a long time since I have gazed upon my own face. That is unless you count my dreams," she said quietly, her hands reaching up to touch her cheeks. Her face grew sad. "Why had I not been born a hideous monster? Thanos would never have wanted me and then none of this terrible mess would have happened." She turned suddenly and faced the elves. "I now know why you wished for me to fight my brother. Or rather, I remember why. Only a god can defeat a god and that is what I am. Hiro, please forgive me. I'm afraid I was a bit slow to understand."

The elves said nothing and Niobe turned back around to stare at her reflection again. "My brother," she began slowly as one of her hands grabbed a silken lock of her unruly obsidian hair, "is very powerful. He always has been, ever since my father taught him the art of war." Idly, Niobe twisted the lock around her finger. "My mother was not very happy about that, for she wanted us to be peace-loving. But my brother scoffed at the very idea of laying down his arms in favor of peace. He loved to fight. He loved war. He loved death. Nothing suited him more than being suited up in his shining black armor, armed with only his sword. I was his complete opposite in that I emulated my mother. She would only fight if it was absolutely necessary, other than that, she fully embraced peace. And that is what she instilled in me, as well as a love of learning."

Niobe sighed softly and turned back to the elves. "So I am afraid that I little more than useless if you wish me to go up against my brother. There will be no victory for me if I face him."

"You may not know how to fight, my lady," Hiro spoke up suddenly, "but Kagome does."

The goddess nodded. "This is true, but that part of me has already faced Thanos. Those skills are useless against him. I am sorry, Hiro, but I cannot win." She graced him with a sad, sweet smile. "Do not worry. Thanos will not kill me; he desires me too much to do so. Rather, he would only demand my complete submission to him and that, of course, is something that I find unfathomable. I do not know what I should do on this matter."

Hiro opened his mouth to speak just as his mother swept into the room. "Hiro, where is--? Oh, Randa, there you are. Where is Kagome? Kouga is worried si--" Lady Rini's cool blue gaze settled on the magnificent creature clad in lilac and silver. "Who are you?" she demanded coldly.

With a cry, Miranda slapped a hand over her twin's mouth. "Please forgive my sister, my lady! She's always been a rather rude person."

"Rude?" Rini cried as she twisted herself out of her sister's grasp. "You're one to talk, Miranda!" She whirled around to face Niobe. "And why are you wearing _that_?" With a huff, she walked over to a she-elf who held robe of peach and gold and took it. "Here," Rini said gruffly, helping Niobe out of the lilac robe, "this color is much better suited to your skin tone. You are definitely _not_ a silver person. Your skin tone demands that you wear gold."

"But I like purple," Niobe pouted prettily.

Rini's hard gaze snapped to the young woman's face. "So? It looked terrible on you. You need to choose clothing that compliments your looks and coloring, not simply because you like the color." She smoothed the silk garment down over Niobe's figure before marching her back over to the mirror. "You see? What did I tell you? The golden tone highlights your skin."

Miranda and Hiro watched Rini in stunned silence. Apparently, Rini had no problem with running roughshod over people, be they god or mortal. For her part, Niobe seemed to be immensely amused by the harshness of the elf princess and indeed, hugged her when Rini had ceased to lecture her. But Rini made a face and gently pried the goddess off of her and in doing so, touched her bare arm.

Rini's eyes widened. "_You're_ Kagome?" she blurted out abruptly. When Niobe nodded, Rini took her by the wrist. "Come on, your husband is waiting impatiently. He and the others have been looking all over the house for you. The poor guy is frantic."

"Oh no!" Niobe cried and looked around for Hiro. "How do I change back? I can't let him see me like this!"

"Are you crazy? Why wouldn't you?" Rini ruthlessly pulled her captive along. "He loves you no matter what, right? So what's the problem?"

Niobe couldn't help smiling at the back of the pugnacious she-elf's bright yellow head. "You're right, Rini. It's just that—well, he has never seen me like this. I don't want to just appear before him like this and--"

Rini pulled her through the portal and Niobe found herself standing once more in her bedroom. The elf princess turned to her and said, "I know who you are, Kagome. And I know how important you are. But let me tell you this. I have never been one to mince words and personally, I could care less if you are one of the Guardians." Rini moved forward so that she and the goddess were face to face. "Once my Yuki lays eyes on you, he will fall deeper in love with you. I know this and there will nothing I can say to him that will stop it. He was hurt enough when you and the general mated. How do you think he felt when you asked him to witness your marriage to your youkai mate? How do you think he enjoyed feeling that double blow to his already bruised heart?"

The younger woman shook her head, her eyes wide with alarm. "Oh! Forgive me, I did not think…!"

Through narrowed eyes, the she-elf glared at the other woman. "That," Rini retorted derisively, "is quite apparent. I want you to go out there and apologize to him. You got that? Today has been utterly miserable for my son and if you do not, I will _never_ forgive you." With a look that was shy of pure hostility, Rini tossed her flowing golden locks over her shoulder before sailing from the room.

As Rini shut the bedroom door with a slam, Niobe trembled where she stood. What an angry woman, she thought at first, then paused and shook her head. No, Rini was merely a mother who fiercely defended her son from one who had wounded him.

A flash of movement appeared in the corner of her eye and Niobe turned to see what it was. The movement was only her reflection in the mirror. She was still not accustomed to seeing herself as she once was…

She moved towards the full-length mirror, staring at her likeness in the glass. Her body was simply wonderful; it curved in all the right places and her face-- _dear heavens!_ Her face was pure perfection! Perfect in every aspect…

Her hands clenched themselves in tight fists and slammed them into the mirror. The glass shattered and the pieces flew everywhere at her feet. Gods above, she hated her face! Was beauty not supposed to bring joy to all those around it? Was it not supposed to attract others? Of course it was. Unfortunately, the beauty she had been blessed with had attracted the attention she wanted least of all. Single-handedly, Thanos had turned her looks, which she had admired once upon a time, into a thing to be despised. She did not want this face anymore!

As she wiped away the tears from her eyes, Niobe felt such a sense of self-loathing that she wanted to die. He had done much to destroy her joy of life—

A small fluttering in her belly brought her from her thoughts. She looked down at her still-flat belly and smiled, laying her hand against the spot where her child was growing inside of her. No, she thought, as she felt herself become Kagome once again, he had not destroyed all the joy in her life.

The bedroom door opened slowly and Kagome glanced over her shoulder to find her husband looking at her. He came into the room and shut the door behind him. "Rini just told me where you were." He shot her a sheepish smile. "I'm afraid I nearly went insane looking for you. It was all the others could do to keep me fro--"

He did not finish his words, for his bride launched herself across the room and straight into his arms. "I love you, Kouga! I love you!" she sobbed, kissing him all over his face.

It was several minutes before the two were able to pry themselves apart. "I think we had better go down," mumbled a shaken Kouga. "They'll come looking for us and I don't want them to find us mating like a pair of rabbits in heat. Besides, you need to eat something. The last thing I need is to see my pregnant mate pass out from hunger." He took her hand and led her downstairs to join the others.

A/N: Sorry I took forever, guys! I am very easily sidetracked by things. Uh… you will find out soon why I was distracted from writing this chapter. Btw, OOTP will be coming to an end, most likely in the next chapter.

Much love!

Raven Skye Blackhawk


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine!

Chapter 17

As soon as the bride and groom emerged from the house, Kagome excused herself from Kouga and went over to Hiro, who was speaking with Yuki. "Hiro," she called out, "may speak with you a moment?"

The brothers looked at each other and Yuki moved discreetly away. "Sure, Kagome. What's up?" Hiro asked, his face reddening slightly.

She decided to ignore his flushing face for the moment. "Something occurred to me just now. How did you know that being in your world wouldn't affect me? Was it _really_ just a guess? Or did you know something that I didn't?" She gave him a rueful smile. "I don't know why I should ask that, because you usually tend to be privy to information before the rest of us. I envy your gift of foresight, Hiro."

Hiro shot her a quick, gracious smile, but quickly averted his gaze. "As I said before, it was really nothing more than a theory. You see, I knew that Naraku was Thanos and I knew that he could change from one to the other easily. I figured that was only possible because Naraku knew _absolutely_ that he _was_ Thanos. That explained why Sesshoumaru, even with the help of Inuyasha, couldn't defeat Naraku. It wasn't merely because he was really powerful, either. It was just that they had no idea that he was a god and therefore, an unbeatable adversary. However, in your case it was obvious that even though you had memories of being Niobe, you were not fully aware that you actually were. I figured that you were like Naraku in that he could switch to his god persona and back again. All you needed was to awaken the part of you that was Niobe. But it seemed that she was already wide awake, since you were unaffected by my family. Only a very powerful being could withstand both my grandfather's and my aunt's cursed faces and lived to tell about it."

"So that's why you gave me that fake potion. You knew it wouldn't affect me."

"Well, not exactly. I didn't know for certain, but I had to see if my guess was correct and thankfully, it was. All that was needed was for you to be able to physically become her, which was why I had my great-grandfather present. I knew he possessed enough power to… uh… help you along." Hiro shifted his gaze down to his feet, which had begun to shift nervously.

"What's the matter?" she asked curiously.

"N-nothing," was his stammered reply. His face had turned red again, even more brightly than before.

Kagome put a hand on his arm. "Are you still embarrassed? I mean, about before? When you saw me naked?"

Horrified, Hiro lifted his head and stared wildly at her. "_Shhh!_ Don't say that out loud! For heaven's sake, do you want to get me killed?" He glanced fearfully about them, hoping that no one had overheard her words. The last thing he wanted was to piss off Kouga and both of his brothers, but the memory of seeing her lying in her arms was firmly embedded in his brain. He had never seen such perfection in one person before. During the moment when he had stared at her nude body – just after it had registered in his startled brain that she was, in fact, _nude_ — he had recalled thinking that if there was a blueprint for building the body of the perfect woman, hers would be the one used as the model. And in the back of his mind, he had realized part of the reason why Thanos desired her so greatly. To have such a lovely creature on his arm or in his bed, to have a woman like her by his side always—

Such a thing would make _any_ man delirious with happiness. Hiro could now understand why Thanos behaved as he did. A woman such as Niobe would drive a man to madness. So naturally he would do all he could to protect what he thought to be his. In some ways, Hiro could not completely blame Thanos for his actions. If he were in the god's shoes, he might very well do the same thing.

"Hiro?" Kagome gazed up at her friend, her eyes dark with worry.

For a moment, Hiro could not bring himself to utter a word. Then he said, "I am glad you are taken, Kagome. I must confess that when I saw you as Niobe, I knew why Thanos acted the way he did with you." She opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head. "No, let me finish. We have been close friends for several years and I feel that I should be open with you about this. When I saw you—when I held you to me just after you fell—I must admit that I got a good look at you. A _very_ good look, as a matter of fact, and for the first ever, I finally got to see what your husband and my brothers see whenever they look at you."

Kagome took a quick step backwards and Hiro chuckled softly. "No, I'm not about to make a declaration of eternal love or anything like that. I would not betray Kouga like that. To be quite honest, I have only ever thought you were a sweet, pretty young woman who just so happened to be one of my closest friends. But that was all. Now that I have been shown a side of you that only, well, Thanos has seen of you, I have to admit that I was extremely turned on." He grinned shamefacedly at her. "Forgive me, Kagome. If I had resisted the urge to look at you—well, we wouldn't be having this conversation. I guess I'm no better than Yuki."

She returned his grin with one of her own. "No, it's okay. You are a heterosexual male who accidentally got a good look at a naked female form. It's perfectly understandable."

"You're awesome, you know that? Any other woman probably would have slapped my face and stormed off, but not my little Kagome." With a flourish, Hiro swept Kagome into his arms and gave her a sound smack on the lips.

"What was that for?" Kagome laughed.

"That was for being so understanding of my plight." The smile on his face faltered, vanished and that was when Kagome could see a strange light burning in Hiro's gentle brown eyes.

"Hiro?" she asked meekly.

"And now, I'm about to claim my kiss from the bride," he told her, his voice little more than a whisper. He bent his head and kissed her.

On the receiving end, Kagome was stunned. Hiro had never once shown an interest in her, at least in a romantic sense, so naturally she would feel somewhat overwhelmed at his actions. His arms went around her, but then suddenly he retracted them and lifted his head.

"I seem to be allowing my common sense to go on holiday. Again, I humbly beg your forgiveness, my lady." He presented her with a neat, elegantly executed bow, one that he had obviously performed many times before. When he straightened, he took her hand and led her back to her husband.

ooo

Kouga watched with some consternation as Hiro, the more sensible and level-headed of the Yamadera brothers, took his beautiful wife in his arms and gave her a deep kiss. He very nearly stormed over to the pair to break up the tender little scene, but he realized that the kiss Hiro was giving Kagome was a rather chaste one; there was no tongue involved as far as he could tell.

It lasted for a no more than a few seconds before the elf pulled away and gave her a bow. Kouga was extremely relieved. He did not want to have to argue with Hiro as he had with his brothers. It was with much relief that Hiro led his wife back to him, where the elf placed her hands in the hands of her husband.

"Take care of her, Kouga," Hiro told the youkai solemnly. "She is very much treasured by me and my brothers."

Kouga nodded at the brown-haired elf. "I will," he vowed. "And thank you."

They all took their seats at the lunch tables and the food was served.

ooooooooooooooooo

Sometime later, after lunch was over, the sound of his master's voice brought Xander to his feet. He gazed off in the direction of the forest at the edge of the property. _He_ was there. _He_ was calling to him.

Xander took a look back over his shoulder. The wedding party was in full swing. Music was blaring and the bridal couple were dancing slowly together and staring deeply into each other's eyes. The intimate moment angered Xander. He hated the fact that the man she was gazing adoringly up at was not him.

"_Come, Xander. I am waiting. Your master has need of you."_

With a mutinous scowl on his face, Xander turned and left the party, heading off in the direction of the forest.

ooooooooooooooooooo

With a silent laugh, Kagome dashed through the twisting paths of the maze. Hide and seek with her husband sounded like such fun. Of course Kouga would have no trouble finding her; he could just sniff her out. But in this version of the game, he had to stick a clothespin on his nose, thereby giving him a disadvantage. Also, he had to count to one hundred in the house, so he couldn't hear which way she had gone. By sheer luck, she found her way to the center of the maze and found a marble bench, where she laid down upon the cool stone and gazed up at the sky while she waited for her husband to find her.

Then out of the blue, sleep began to weigh heavy on her. Odd, for she had not been the least bit sleepy a moment ago. Even so, she thought that it would be alright to shut her eyes— perhaps just for a moment—

_It was a particularly lovely night. So lovely, in fact, that she had asked her handmaidens to quickly bathe her so that she might savor the remainder of the evening out on her balcony. She wanted to fall asleep while watching the stars._

_She went to her bathing chamber and allowed her maids to disrobe her. Once naked, she slid into the bathing pool and swam about a bit, savoring the warm, floral-scented water. The youngest of her maids entered her bathing chamber with a tray laden with wine and fruit, which she set down within easy reach of her hand._

"_Thank you, Annis."_

_The maid curtseyed. "You are quite welcome, my lady."_

_She smiled up at Annis, who was the latest addition to her small group of servants. Annis returned the smile with a shy one of her own and poured her lady a goblet full of wine. _

_Taking the goblet from the maid, Niobe drank deeply and shut her eyes blissfully. "Such a lovely flavor," she murmured appreciatively after finishing off the heady, deep purple liquid. "Dionysus always has the best wine. Thank you again, Annis."_

_Annis nodded and curtseyed once more before leaving her presence. _

_Heaving a contented sigh, Niobe poured herself another glass and downed half of it before returning to her bathing. She finished and got out of her bathing pool where large towels were waiting for her. Putting out her hand to grab one, her sight blurred and she stumbled on the little steps that led out of the pool. _

"_What the--" she began, putting her hands to her eyes. The next minute she pitched forward on the steps, landing hard on her knees. Panic set in. Her head swam horribly. _

_With painstaking slowness, she managed to crawl out of the pool and pull herself up on a nearby divan, where she collapsed in a panting, disoriented heap. She gazed up at the ceiling, wondering what had happened to her to make her feel like this—_

"_I did just as you bade me do, my lord." _

_Niobe frowned. That was Annis' voice, wasn't it?_

"_Thank you, Annis. I am eternally grateful for your assistance."_

_Hearing the latter voice, Niobe made a determined effort to sit up. That deep male voice undoubtedly belonged to her treacherous twin. _

_As if on cue, Thanos strode into the room with a very obedient-looking Annis right behind him. He paused in his stride and handed the girl a small purse, which made a clinking sound. The sound of coins, Niobe thought with a sharp pang of betrayal in her chest. Her brother had paid off her maidservant to drug her. _

_Thanos waved the girl away, who departed immediately. "Hello, my sweet sister. How are you feeling?"_

"_You know how I'm feeling!" she screamed at him. When his grin widened, Niobe's eyes widened with horror. No sound had come from her throat. As he approached her, Niobe came to the terrible realization that she had not the voice with which to cry for help._

_At last he came to stand before her and then dropped down onto one knee at her feet. "I am truly sorry that I had to proceed this way, beloved. But you see, you left me no choice. As you no doubt have already deduced, I had your new maid drug the wine that she brought in to you. Of course, I had to make certain that you would drink it, so I ensured that it was from one of Uncle Dionysus' kegs. He really does make the best wine." Thanos grinned and reached for her._

'_No, stop!' Niobe cried silently at him as he scooped her up in his arms. Whatever drug had been given to her, it not only affected her voice, but her entire body as well. She was unable to move, let alone struggle. _

_Carefully, he laid her down on her large bed, and then lay down beside her. Propping his head up with one hand, he used the other one to gently arrange her hair so that it splayed around her head. "You are so beautiful," he whispered to her, an awe-struck look on his face. "Infinitely so. It's no wonder that Hermes wanted to ask you if he could seek a place in your heart as well as your bed. But that is not going to happen. Ever." His smile wavered and he blinked rapidly a few times, as though to fight back his anger. "I suppose you had no idea that he was aware of you in that fashion, did you? Well, he does and the bastard even told Mother of his interest in you at Zeus's party last night. I just so happened to overhear them talk about you and our Mother was actually agreeable to his courting you! Naturally I had to make my move before he could. But that doesn't make a difference now. After tonight, he will have to look elsewhere for a woman."_

_He stared down at her for a few minutes more and then he leaned over. His lips brushed hers in the gentlest of kisses. "I have to protect my sister from any unsuitable males."_

'_**Every **__male is considered unsuitable by your standards, you idiot!' she yelled at him in her head. 'And stop touching me!' But in reality, not a sound issued from her lips. _

_Thanos pressed a kiss on her chin, then he got to his feet just as his hands reached for his tunic. After removing his clothing, he called out, "Are you there? We're ready." _

_Niobe thought that her mortification could not grow any more than it already had… until she saw who glided noiselessly into her bed chamber. It was none other than Aphrodite herself, followed by a young man with a sweet, cherubic expression. The fair-haired youth was her son, Eros. The god looked very uncomfortable and ill at ease. Niobe's heart sank when Eros' gaze met hers for a moment and then slid guiltily away, as though he could not bear to look at her._

"_I'm ready, but I believe the question here is, are you?" Aphrodite eyed Thanos' groin with cool appraisal. A moment of silenced passed before she turned her cold eyes on Niobe. "After this, you better control this girl, Thanos. I want her away from him for good. Got it?"_

_With a curt nod, Thanos glared at the fair-haired goddess. "Yeah, yeah, I got it. Quick stalling, you old bitch, and get on with it already."_

_Aphrodite's eyes narrowed, darkening with malice. "Look here you little prick! How dare you speak to __**me**__ that way! If you want to go through with this ritual, keep your big mouth shut. Remember, I'm not doing this for you."_

_Thanos' upper lip curled back into a sneer. "Yeah, I know. It's for that little bastard you weren't woman enough to raise."_

_The fair goddess' face went from scarlet to a pinched white. "How dare you," she hissed at Thanos. "And how dare you speak about something that you know nothing about! You have no clue at all what I have gone through! None at all!" Her blue eyes filled with angry tears. "Don't think I won't tell your father how cruel you have been to me, Thanos. He won't be happy with you."_

"_Yeah, you tell him, woman. You tell him everything. Since you're in a secret spilling mood, then I will tell him everything too. You remember that night don't you, Aphrodite? Then allow me to refresh your memory. Father had gone away on one of his wars and it was the night you got so shit-faced that you tried to have sex with me because you were lonely. You said it was because I looked so much like Father that you always wanted to know if I was as good in bed as he was." _

"_That is a filthy lie!" Aphrodite shrieked with outrage, her face growing pale._

"_Is it?" Thanos lowered his voice to a near growl. "Who do you think Father would believe if I told him such a thing? His son or his whore?"_

_On the bed, Niobe could only watch in stunned silence as her brother and Aphrodite flung cheap insults at each other. When she couldn't stand looking at them any longer, she turned her attention to Eros, who stood like a statue behind his mother. The young god caught Niobe staring at him with pleading eyes and his face instantly grew scarlet. He gave her an imperceptible shake of his head and mouthed at her, "I'm sorry. I can't."_

_Tears spilled down Niobe's face but Eros remained unmoved. Instead, he seemed to strengthen his resolve and tapped his mother on the shoulder. "Are you going to do this ceremony or not? You need to finish it before the drug wears off."_

"_Drug?" Aphrodite immediately turned her attention to the naked female on the bed. She leaned over and gazed into Niobe's unfocused eyes before turning to Thanos. With an icy glare, she pulled him mercilessly out of the room. "You drugged her?" she asked him incredulously, her temper growing._

_He shrugged in response. "Yeah, so? What difference does that make?" _

_The irate goddess straightened. "It makes all the difference, you fool!" she snapped. _

"_Who in Hades cares?!" Thanos yelled back at her. "Just do it!"_

"_I can't just do it!" Aphrodite cried. "This is supposed to be a marriage ceremony. The couple in question must be in love with each other or it doesn't work!"_

_Shoving her away, Thanos stormed back over to Niobe's bed, where grabbed her limp and unresisting wrists and forced them over her head. With a grunt, he spread her thighs with his knee and entered her brutally. "We __**are**__ in love," he snarled. "Now get on with it!"_

_Aphrodite's hand itched to slap the boy on the head. "Dear gods," she muttered, "your mother was right. You __**are**__ an idiot."_

"_What do you mean?" Thanos looked quizzically up at her. "Why aren't you doing the ceremony?"_

"_Didn't you hear a word I just said?" But Thanos ignored her, so she grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back. "Listen to me, you bloody idiot!"_

"_Hey!" he howled in pain. "Okay, okay, I'm listening! Ow! Let go of me, bitch!" _

_But she only tightened her hold on his hair and whispered angrily in his ear, "What I said was that the couple in question must be __**in love with each other**__." She paused. "Do you now get why the ceremony will not work in this case?"_

_Black eyes glared hatefully up at her. "What is your problem? Niobe loves me as much as I love her," he retorted. _

_Impatience filled Aphrodite's immortal soul. If Niobe had been a stronger woman, she would have sent her moronic brother on his way a long time ago. But in the girl's defense, with a man like Thanos who was all brawn and almost no brain, getting rid of him would be a nearly impossible task. _

"_I hate to tell you this," she began slowly in a low voice so as he could not mistake her meaning, "but Niobe doesn't love you the way you love her, Thanos. And the way you can know that for certain is that if you must resort to drugging your intended bride into marrying you, __**she does not love you**__." _

"_No! Shut up!" he cried, thrusting himself hard into his captive, whose blank gaze was aimed upwards at the canopy of her bed._

_Releasing his hair, Aphrodite dragged Thanos away from the bed by his ear and back into the next room, this time with Eros on her heels. Once out of Niobe's earshot she whispered, "If you go through with this, the chances of the union dissolving will be very great. She may even dissolve the bonds between you herself if she wished."_

"_But it's supposed to be forever," he muttered petulantly. "You said she would be mine for all eternity."_

"_Not once did I make that promise to __**you**__," Aphrodite hissed at him. "That is the way it is supposed to be—for couples in love, at least. But in this instance, it's different. Face it. This is a one-sided love, Thanos. If she does not love you back, the marriage will not hold and there is nothing I can do to save it."_

_As her words at last began to sink in, Thanos stared in disbelief at the golden-haired woman and he started to panic. His broad, naked chest heaved as he began to lose his self-control. The very thought that Niobe could escape him was beginning to drive him insane. "Let me make one thing very clear to you, Aphrodite. __**I will not lose her.**__ Do you understand? I __**cannot**__ lose her, especially not to __**him**__. I would do anything to keep her away from him."_

_Silence reigned between the three of them for a long moment before Thanos spoke again. "Have him shoot her," he said, looking at Eros._

_Aphrodite and her son glanced sharply at each other. "What?" Eros gaped at the dark-haired male. "Shoot her?"_

_Thanos scowled at Eros. "Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about here. I'm not that big of a fool." The naked male jabbed a long finger at Eros' chest. "You can make people fall in love with each other. So do it. Shoot Niobe so that she falls in love with me."_

_Eros opened his mouth to speak, but his mother broke in before he could say a word. "That is not a good idea," she said, rubbing her temples tiredly. _

"_Why not? If she gets hit with one of his special arrows, she'll fall in love with me and we can be married."_

_Again Eros attempted to speak up, but he was again interrupted by his mother. _

"_You're really dense, you know that?" the goddess sniped peevishly. "I don't know how you survived to adulthood. Really, I don't." With a snarl, she whacked the side of Thanos' head. "Listen up, you wretched buffoon. One of my son's arrows will make her fall in love with you, yes. But what you have to keep in mind is that she is not a mortal, thus, the magic of the arrow is only temporary. She will love you for a short while before it wears off and when that happens, she will be able to dissolve the bond of marriage between you. Do you get it now?" _

"_I get it." Thanos stared blankly off into space. "But that doesn't mean I won't take that chance." His gaze settled unwaveringly on Aphrodite's face. "Marry us. I will do anything to keep Niobe by my side."_

_Mother and son glanced uncertainly at each other. "I will do whatever you say, Mother," Eros said with a bow to his maternal parent. _

_The goddess shut her magnificent eyes and heaved a weary sigh. "This is going against my better judgment," she declared at last. "But I will only do this if you swear to keep her under your thumb, Thanos. If I hear the slightest rumor that she is carrying on with him, I will exact my revenge against you. And you know that I will do it too."_

_The three gods returned to Niobe's bedchamber, where they found her still on her back, gazing vacantly up at the ceiling. Thanos resumed his spot between his sister's legs, while Aphrodite moved to stand at on the opposite side of the bed, facing the copulating pair. As the fair goddess began to chant softly, her son dashed from the room to retrieve his bow and arrows. When he returned, his mother had the rings ready. _

_After he slung the quiver across his body, he grabbed an arrow and fitted it in his bow. With a hand steady from experience, Eros lifted the bow and took aim at the unmoving figure on the bed. Just as his arm pulled back, Niobe's head turned and her dark eyes met his. _

_It was very difficult to keep from lowering his bow. The agonized look in her tear-filled, pleading eyes wrenched at his heart but he knew his mother wanted him to do this. He had no choice. _

_Squeezing his eyes shut so that he wouldn't have gaze into sweetly innocent yet tortured face, he released his arrow and quickly turned around so that his face would not be the first one she would see._

_Aphrodite's voice rose, telling Eros that she was about to place the rings on the wedding couple. Deeming it safe to turn around, he saw his mother place two small bands of metal around Thanos' wrists and a larger one around his throat. As Thanos began to climax, the gold bands shifted and lengthened, stretching to wrap themselves around Niobe._

_Thanos came with a roar just as the snaking gold metal finished encircling Niobe's own wrists and neck. He fell, panting, on top of her. Aphrodite finished the ceremony and stepped away from the bed just as Thanos rolled over and promptly fell asleep. Niobe remained motionless._

"_Did it work?" Eros asked his mother softly, coming to stand beside her. _

_The goddess shrugged. "I don't know. I think she fainted."_

_Eros made as though to check and see, but Aphrodite quickly pulled him back. "No, don't."_

"_Why not?"_

_Aphrodite was still staring at Niobe's still, pale face. "As soon as you shot her, she closed her eyes. She never even looked at his face." The two of them stood for a few minutes more, watching to see if Niobe would open her eyes. But the girl never did and they quietly took their departure. _

_Once Aphrodite and Eros had gone, Niobe opened her eyes. Careful to not look at her sleeping brother's face, she slid off the bed and escaped out onto the balcony. There, by the light of the moon, she glanced down at her arms. Two slender bands of gold encircled her wrists. When she tried to remove them, she began to sob. They would not come off. She tried to slip the one around her neck off her head, but with the same results. _

_Sinking to her knees on the cold marble, Niobe wept bitterly. She knew she had finally been caught by her twin. He would never let her go now._

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome's eyes flew open and sat up straight on the stone bench, her hands flying to her throat. She breathed a sigh of relief. Dear heavens, it was only a dream, she thought, chuckling to herself. She brought her hands up to her eyes and rubbed them.

In front of her face came the sound of clinking. Frowning, Kagome pulled her hands away from her face and looked at her wrists.

Two slender gold bands were wrapped around her wrists, as though they had always been there.

Her breath came out in choppy, panicky pants as she felt around her throat. She whimpered when her fingers came in contact with a cool circle of metal—

"Ha! There you are," crowed Kouga with a triumphant grin and made his way over to his bride's side. "You thought you could hide from me, huh?" He nuzzled her throat, but pulled back when he realized that Kagome was unresponsive. "Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

He glanced down at her throat and the hands which were gripping a circle of highly polished gold. "Hey, that's nice. Where did you get that necklace? Oh, you have matching bracelets too?"

The air around them grew dark and heavy. Kagome, whose face was a horrible, ghostly white, stared wildly up at Kouga's confused countenance. "Go," she urged him. "Please go, Kouga. Go now!" As she spoke, a terrible, familiar figure appeared suddenly out of the maze. Her eyes flew open. Terror gripped her.

Kouga, seeing the expression on his mate's face alter so dramatically, felt his belly turn to ice cold lead inside him. The end he had feared so greatly for so long now had finally arrived. He knew that without a doubt and right now, he had never felt so frightened in his life.

Without turning around he whispered to her, "I won't leave you, Kagome."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Please baby," she begged him frantically. "Get out of here! I don't want you in the middle of this!"

But he shook his head and kissed her tenderly. "I won't leave you," he told her again. "If something happens to me, remember that I love you. I love you more than anything in this world."

"Stop this!" she sobbed. "Get out of here! Get out, damn it!"

He narrowed his eyes. "I can't, Kagome. You know I can't do that. My mate and my cub are in danger. There is no way I can just up and leave the two of you unprotected. It isn't in my nature to desert my family." He kissed her when she opened her mouth to protest. She began to cry and he cradled her head in his hands. "I will find you again, my love. No matter what, in my next life I _will_ find you." Pressing a last kiss on her trembling lips, Kouga rose and turned around.

"Leave my mate alone," he said to the unwelcome newcomer.

Thanos merely tilted his head to the side and glanced curiously at the tall male before him. "Stand aside, youkai," he commanded imperiously.

"Fuck you," Kouga growled and lunged forward.

The tentacles seemed to come from nowhere and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. One particularly large one knocked Kouga backwards; another slammed into his chest, ripping out his heart. Kagome let loose a horrified, bloodcurdling scream as she watched her beloved husband drop to the ground like a stone.

Falling to her knees she crawled, screaming and sobbing, over to where her mate's body lay, face down on the ground. Just as she reached him, Thanos reached down and grabbed Kouga by the neck, then picked him up and tossed him away from her. In shocked silence, Kagome watched as Kouga's body was flung away from her, as though he were nothing more than piece of garbage—

"You know," Thanos began with a reproachful sigh, "this is your entire fault. If you wouldn't go about screwing around with other men, I wouldn't have to kill them." He dropped down on his haunches before her. "_You_ made me do this, Niobe. _You_ made me kill him and _you_ have no one to blame but yourself."

The cold, heartless words that fell from his lips were a harsh slap to her face, deepening her already severely intense pain. He had just murdered the man she loved—the father of her child—and he was blaming _her_ for it. How could he be so cruel and unfeeling?

He continued to stare at her as she knelt on the ground, puzzled as to what to do. She wanted to cry out, rip his face off with her bare hands. She wanted take his sword and slice him to ribbons. She wanted to rush past him and go to the body of her beloved Kouga. But even in her stunned, grief-stricken state, she knew that she was powerless against him. Feeling suddenly and utterly helpless, she let loose a heart-wrenching sob and collapsed forward, balling herself into a fetal position and allowed the great waves of desolation and despair wash over her.

With a gentle, cooing sound, Thanos slid his arms loving around her and held her close to him. "I have every right to be jealous, beloved. After all, you _are_ my wife. Ah, I see you have remembered that fact at last." He took one of her hands and entwined their fingers. In doing so, their matching bracelets clinked against each other. "Now that I have my wife back in my arms, we shall return home where I will take my rightful place as the king of heaven. And you, my delectable goddess, will sit at my right hand as queen."

In his arms, Kagome remained unmoving. All she could feel was an overwhelming sense of grief, which right now, was all she wanted to feel. She wanted to drown in a sea of tears and sorrow and never come up for air. How could she ever be happy again? Even with his child, how could the sun ever shine down on her and brighten her world?

_Kouga—_

He _was_ her world, her sunshine. He was the one man she could ever see herself spending her life with. But now—now he was gone and she would never be able to grow old with him or watch their child grow up together.

His handsome face flashed before her eyes. She saw his wolfish, sexy smile and those big brilliant blue eyes dancing with mischief. Oh gods! Her chest squeezed painfully and she began to sob again. His loss was so heavy, so terrible. How could she survive? How could she possibly go on without him?

Thanos frowned. Niobe was not paying attention to him while he was speaking to her. Even more upsetting, as her sobs began to subside she seemed to not even _want_ to listen to him. Her face held a faraway look that disturbed him greatly.

As he attempted to bring her out of her trance, a group of people appeared in the center of the maze. To his dismay, Thanos recognized who they were immediately and got to his feet. "Oh, it's you," he said, glaring hatefully at them.

Upon seeing Kagome lying motionless at Thanos' feet, Yuki stepped forward but was stopped by Sesshoumaru's grip on his shoulder. "Kagome, are you alright?" he demanded loudly, but his eyes were fixed on the menacing figure of Thanos.

That was when Sesshoumaru noticed Kouga laying a little ways off from where Thanos and Kagome were. With a sniff, he whipped around to glare at Thanos. "What—what have you done?! Damn you, Naraku! What have you done to Kouga?!"

At his side, Miranda began to cry. "Oh no, please no," she sobbed inconsolably, seeing the wolf youkai's lifeless and bloody body spread-eagled on the grass. "Cover him up, Sess, for god's sake!"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha made a move towards their deceased friend when Thanos rose slowly. "I don't think so, youkai. Remain standing where you are if you please. You will be able to retrieve his body after my sister and I depart."

"Where the hell are you taking her?" Yuki barked.

The black haired male stared coldly at the elf. "Niobe will return home where she belongs, with her true and rightful husband."

"And who would that be? You?" asked the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru was extremely worried for Kagome, who lay motionless on the ground, her sightless eyes staring off into space. He sincerely hoped that she had not witnessed her mate's death, but seeing her in this condition, he suspected that she had been present when Kouga met his end.

"Yes of course, it would be me," Thanos replied in his usual annoying, blasé fashion.

"Oh really." Yuki ignored his aunt's persistent tugging on his arm. "I don't recall her ever telling me or my brothers that she was married before, least of all to a brainless, misogynistic fuck like you. Kagome has far more class than that."

At the sound of Kagome's name, Thanos rolled his eyes impatiently. "Stop it! Stop it, I say! Damn it all to Hades, why do you continue to call her Kagome? Her name is Niobe."

Yuki was really getting tired of this arrogant guy. "No, it's Kagome. In this life, _that_ is her name."

Leveling an icy gaze on the brazen elf, Thanos spoke. "Listen here, elf, you do not speak so to one such as me. Do you not recognize your master?"

"I have no master." Now thoroughly irritated, Yuki clenched his fists. He could feel his temper burn its fiery way up his spine and the familiar feeling of searing heat licking at his palms. Yuki itched to see that condescending prick's head blazing merrily away. "And I don't give a shit who the fuck you are. You are nothing."

The deafening silence that followed Yuki's words brought Kagome out of her dazed state. She glanced sharply at Thanos, who was trying his best to swallow his anger. "Leave him alone!" she pleaded frantically. "Do nothing to any of them, I beg of you. Please don't kill anyone else!"

"Silence, Niobe!" When his sister fell silent, Thanos turned his wrathful gaze on the little band of youkai and elves. "Pay attention, all of you. My people begat your kind long ago and it is only right that you should treat me as your lord and master. Therefore, when I return to heaven, there will be changes made. Those of you who wish to serve me and my queen will be allowed to return or remain in heaven with us. Any of you who do not, you will remain here on this mortal plain." He paused for a moment then added in a voice as cool as ice, "Those of you who grow defiant and attempt to rebel against me—I shall kill you."

"What?" Kagome clutched at her chest.

"I believe the elves have an emperor governing them. He will no longer be necessary, but if he wishes to become my loyal servant then I have no objection to him remaining in heaven." Thanos looked from one stunned face to another with narrowed, suspicious eyes. "Already I sense the beginnings of a revolt and I have not yet even taken my throne. Let me make this quite plain then. You are either with me or you are against me. Those that are against me, I shall slaughter."

Kagome turned to look at her friends' faces. Each of them stared at Thanos with hesitation in their eyes, and not a little fear. How could they, as powerful as they were in their own right, possibly go against a being as powerful as Thanos? They couldn't. They wouldn't stand a chance against a god.

Glancing at her beloved's corpse again, Kagome somehow gained the strength to stand on her own two feet. Holding her head high, she moved between Thanos and her friends as though to shield them from his sight. As she did so, she felt Kagome slip away.

"You will not harm them, Thanos. I will not allow it." Niobe glared at her brother.

His face broken into a grin and he laughed. "Niobe! There you are! I was waiting for you to appear at last. Darling, you are as lovely as ever."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Did you not hear my words, brother? I said I shall not allow you to harm my friends."

"I heard you, but it makes no difference. Ah, Niobe, how often must I teach you this lesson?" Thanos went over to Niobe and gripped her arms. "Women are beneath men. So how can you, a lowly woman, protect anyone?" He smiled patronizingly at her and kissed her forehead. "Be silent and let me deal with them as I will. I cannot allow rebellious behavior to go on during my reign. Grandfather--"

Affronted by his words, Niobe shoved him away from her. "Yes, Grandfather. He was great king, Thanos. Despotism was not in his nature."

"Despotism?" Thanos glanced upwards a moment, as though he were trying to recall something. When it hit him, his eyebrows snapped downwards. "What are you saying? That I am a tyrant?"

Niobe rolled her eyes. Damn, he was slow. "You are certainly on the right track. Grandfather was a good man, kind and just and merciful. But what you want is take everyone who does not agree with you and kill them. Is that what you truly want?"

"Yes," was his curt reply.

"Then," Niobe said, taking a step back, "I will be in that number."

He froze, his black eyes staring fixedly at her. "You—are against me, Niobe?"

The people behind Niobe held their breath and waited for her reply. Yuki felt angry tears of frustration slide down his cheeks as Hiro and Miranda gripped each of his arms.

"Yes, Thanos. I am against you," came her softly uttered reply.

"Kagome, no!" Yuki burst out, unable to hold his tongue.

The black haired god nodded slowly. "Are you certain of this, Niobe? That you would die with your friends?"

Niobe nodded. "I would die _for_ them, Thanos."

"That is very noble of you, my dear sister, but you are still my wife. I cannot allow you to get away from me so easily." Thanos turned his head and called out, "Xander, come. Please restrain my wife while I take care of the others."

All heads turned to see who Thanos was speaking to. Miranda gasped out loud, then began to cry.

Akira, who had been lurking in the bushes, paused near Kouga's body. He bowed to Thanos. "As you wish, my lord," he murmured and the next moment he was behind Niobe, his hand on the back of her neck. "Forgive me, my lady," he whispered to her as her body went limp.

"No!" Niobe screamed as Thanos advanced on the elves and youkai. "Thanos, no!" She could see nothing as Xander, her brother's friend, picked her up and carried away. "Please release me," she begged piteously.

But Xander said nothing for a minute as he sped through the maze. "I can't, my lady. Not until I get you away from here." He glanced down at her for an instant, and seeing her staring up at him, quickly looked away.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded.  
Xander kept his eyes trained on the twisting path ahead. "Away. Away from here." A little more quietly he said, "Away from _him_."

At his words, Niobe's dark eyes widened in surprise. "What are you saying, Xander? Stop running this minute! I order you to tell me what you are talking about!"

Heaving a sigh, Xander came to a stop. "I have always desired you, Niobe. There is no secret about that. But I must confess something to you; something you will not like. In fact, you may hate me for it. I will not blame you if you do." Releasing her from his mental grip, he set her down on her feet. "Your brother wanted to get rid of Timeus--"

Niobe glared up at him. "Yes, yes, I know all that. Tell me something I know nothing of, Xander."

"Well," Xander went on timidly, "there were times when he asked me to play the part of Timeus."

"What do you mean?"

Xander sighed again. "Sometimes I would be him in order to spy on you. Or your brother asked me to follow you and Timeus and report back to him on your activities. But it was after you caught him and that girl together that I committed a grave sin. At least, it was a sin to Thanos. You see, I fell in love with you--"

Niobe put up a hand. "Hold on. How could you possibly be someone you were not?"

"Your brother was very generous to this lowly mortal. He bestowed upon me a great gift; a gift that allowed me to manipulate things using merely my thoughts. I am afraid that I used that gift against you." Bowing his head in shame, Xander continued. "So good was I at deceiving you, my lady, that on several occasions I fooled you into thinking I was Timeus and—well—I made love to you." He shot Niobe a timid peek then flinched when she moved suddenly away from him.

"No." Niobe shook her head adamantly. "No, I don't believe it. Xander, you had better cease lying to me so brazenly!"

"But I'm not lying to you! I swear it!" He moved forward and very cautiously, laid a hand against the outside of her left breast. "You have a small, star-shaped birthmark right here," he told her quietly.

"That is nothing," she retorted, slapping his hand away. "You might have seen me bathe once, or Thanos told you about it."

Determined that she should believe him, he went on, "Very well then. You loved it when I sucked on your nipples, especially the right one." Gently, he cupped her right breast in his hand. "You said it was more sensitive than the other one."

Niobe stared hard at him for a long moment. Then knitting her brows, she struck him hard across the face. "How _dare_ you! To think that I fell for your disgusting charade is—is detestable to me!" Appalled, she backed away from him. "What about my brother? What did that reprobate have to say for himself? Did he ever find out what you had done to me? Or did he allow you to have your way with me?"

"He found out, alright. Of course he was furious, my lady. As a punishment, he forced me into a state of limbo. I know not how long I was kept there, but after which he dropped me into the middle of a vast forest and left me. As if that weren't bad enough, he altered my appearance, so that I would look like Timeus for the remainder of my days. It angered me, but what could I do? Anyway, I wandered about for awhile and then, just when I thought could go on no longer, I stumbled into a small encampment."

His words struck a chord in the back of her mind. Her memory stirred. "You," she breathed, "you were the one that the elves called Cho."

Again, Xander bowed his head. "Yes, my lady. Before I died, I had asked the young elven boy to grant me one wish."

"Which was?"

The curly haired male standing before Niobe took her hands in his and kissed them. "To reborn as one of them and use my longevity to search for you, the woman I so desperately love."

With a snort, Niobe ripped her hands away from his. "You will cease speaking to me like this," she said warningly. "I have no feelings, romantic or otherwise for you, so stop it at once. And now if you will excuse me, I must get back to my friends. For your sake, I hope they still live." She turned on her heel and began making her way back through the labyrinth.

Xander stood and watched her as she tried to remember the way they had come. The anger he had felt towards the one called Kouga still coursed through him. Would he ever be given the opportunity to make her his woman?

"You could never love another as long as he existed," he said to her retreating back. "Not once could you see love in another man's eyes as long as he lived. Do you have any idea how frustrating that is?"

The bitterness of his voice forced Niobe to turn around. "What are you talking about?"

For a moment he stood stock still, inwardly debating whether or not he should say anything more, but in the end he gave in and the words tumbled from his lips.

"So many men have loved you, yet you see none save one." He strode forward and grabbed her arms tightly, so that she whimpered in pain. "What is it about him? Why are you able to love only him? Why?" Xander began to tremble but he did not release her. "I hate him, Niobe! Do you hear me? I absolutely loathe and despise him! What does he have that I do not?" he roared, giving her a shake.

"Let go of me! Stop it, Xander!" cried Niobe.

"I can't let you go," continued Xander angrily, "even though your heart belongs to him. But you know what? I'm glad! I'm glad he's dead! I savored the sight of watching him die. He never even had a chance. Funny how history repeats itself, isn't it?"

_Dead?_ Niobe's gaze turned sharply up to Xander's furious countenance, her heart pounding painfully in her breast. "Dead? Who? What are you speaking of?"

This time, Xander graced her with a ghastly smile. "Oh, didn't you know? I guess not. But you know," he murmured thoughtfully, "I wondered why I hated him so much at first glance. Then again, he was on top of you--"

He watched as Niobe's face drained of blood, eyes growing wide as realization dawned on her. With a chuckle he said, "You just now figured it out, didn't you?"

A sob wrenched from her lips as she turned and ran back through the maze, as hot tears blinded her. She made her way unerringly back to the center and straight through the battle that was raging hotly between her friends and her brother.

"Niobe!" cried Thanos and reached out to take her in his arms. But in her soul-racking grief, she shoved him away from her. With an anguished cry, she flung herself on top of Kouga's body, not caring if she lived or died. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Why? Oh god, Thanos, why?" she howled, burying her face against his neck. There was no warmth there for her; not any longer. The pain in her was so great, so unbearable, so completely excruciating that her body shook violently. Squeezing her eyes shut, tears were sent cascading down her face and dropped onto his cool skin. "How could you take him from me twice?" Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed his face, his sweet, lovely, dead face and the pain tore at her afresh. "I love you, my darling. Oh Timeus, my darling, my most beloved, I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 18

Niobe barely noticed the others as she rushed to her beloved's side. Her desperate grief would not allow her to see anything or anyone else, save the bloodied and mutilated body that was once the love of her life. In her anguish, she screamed at her brother, but could do nothing else. She had never experienced such helplessness, such despair. To lose him yet again and once more in such a horrendous fashion was simply too much for her to bear.

Thanos spoke to her, with tenderness or scorn she knew not. All she knew was that she wished for death. To live through yet another lifetime without her beloved Timeus would be nothing less than absolute torture.

When she felt Thanos' heavy hand on the back of her neck, she did not fight him. Even as she heard him speak in a voice like thunder, and even as she watched the body of the man she loved being devoured by the earth beneath her, she did nothing. And when she felt her brother's hands wrap around her throat, she did not try to stop him.

He yelled obscenities at her, shook her violently, all in an attempt to elicit a response from her. But still she uttered not a word; she made no sound whatsoever. Thanos leaned down to glower in her face, but all she saw was the sweet countenance of her sweetheart— and those blue eyes! Although his looks had altered from when he had been Timeus, his eyes had never changed. Those vivid and lively orbs had remained exactly the same, in the very same shade of startling blue. _Blue_, she thought with a terrible pang of great loss shooting through in her chest, a lovely hue of blue that rivaled the bright, cloudless afternoon skies in summertime.

Thanos had ceased his tirade and stood, staring in confusion at his sister's face. Tears swam in her eyes and spilled down her white cheeks.

"Please," she begged him in a hoarse whisper, "Please, Thanos. If you have ever truly loved me, kill me now. I—I cannot go on any longer." Her lips trembled. "I beg of you."

For a moment, Thanos appeared horrified. "Kill you? I would never—"

"Just keep doing what you're doing and you'll get there eventually!" Yuki yelled angrily.

"Shut up, damn you!" Thanos turned away to ignore the blond elf and instead turned his attention onto his sister, who was now grabbing at his hands to keep them from leaving her throat. "Stop this, Niobe! Let go of me!" he cried and shoved her away from him, taking a few steps back. "What on earth is the matter with you?"

She fell, sobbing, on her side on the grass. "Grandfather, help me!" she wailed piteously. "Please!"

A derisive snort erupted from Thanos. "Grandfather? Oh really, Niobe, get a clue already. Grandfather, mother, father— they're all dead. Got it? Look at the facts. If they were still around, wouldn't we have sensed them by now? I, for one, have sensed none of our race for a very long time."

Niobe lifted her head slightly to stare up at her brother. "Then if that is the case, I wish I was with them. I want to embrace death and let it take me." She sat up slowly, her eyes gazing wildly up at him. "You can deliver me to them— to mother, grandfather and the others. Let me join them, brother. Please?" With more tears streaking down her face, Niobe stretched her hands out to him. "Again I beg of you, Thanos, end my life and free me from this tormented existence."

Hearing her beg for her death at his hands infuriated Thanos. His first instinct was to throttle her, to punish her for speaking like this, but he quickly shoved that thought from his mind. That was exactly what she wished for! No, she was not herself, but what was the matter? Was she hysterical? Yes, she was hysterical! That must be what was wrong with her. She was hysterical and nothing more. But, how was he to deal with a hysterical female? Ah, yes, that was it! Now he remembered. He'd had it right the first time.

Cocking his arm back, he prepared to strike her, only to find a steely grip on his arm, restraining him. A pair of furious green eyes glared levelly back at him.

"Do not lay a hand on her," Yuki snarled at him, his hand itching to snap Thanos' wrist like a twig.

To everyone's surprise, Thanos actually grimaced in pain. No one appeared to be more surprised than he. "Ouch! Release me at once, you filthy peasant!" he yelped in an attempt to remove the painful grasp on his arm.

"Release you?" Yuki spat venomously. "I would rather kill you."

Gritting his teeth through the pain, Thanos studied the blond male's face. A moment later, his eyes widened. "You look— familiar." His look of surprise quickly changed to loathing. "Or perhaps not. _He_ would not dare lay a finger on me for he would not have the balls to do it. So you think you can save Niobe, elf? Did you actually believe you could keep her from me?" Gingerly, he rubbed his sore wrist.

With a scowl, Yuki shoved Thanos away from him. "I do what I must. Anything to keep her safe and out of your slimy grasp would be enough for me."

"Yuki, please don't interfere. This is between Thanos and me." Niobe got hurriedly to her feet and taking his arm, she pulled him back. When he turned to look at her, she placed her hands against his abdomen. "I do not want you hurt in any way."

Ignoring Thanos' evil glares, Yuki covered her hands with his own, pressing them harder against his body. "He won't hurt me, Ka—I mean, Niobe. I promise."

She frowned. "But how can you be so certain? He has already— already—" she broke off, her eyes filling with tears. "I have lost the love of my life today and as you can plainly see, he cares little for the feelings of others."

The fair elf smiled tenderly down at her. He felt invincible, seeing her glorious eyes turned up to him, glowing with concern for his well-being. Gods above, she was so beautiful! "I don't know how I can be certain, my lady. I just am." His smooth brow furrowed slightly, but only for a brief moment before disappearing. "So do not trouble yourself on my account. Trust me; I am fully able to fend for myself."

Thanos, who had been watching the tender little scene with growing ire, clenched his fists. "_Is that so?"_ he thought to himself and threw his hands up in the air. A devastating blast of energy shot from his body and headed straight for his golden haired rival.

Niobe screamed and threw up her hands to defend herself, but Yuki moved her behind him, fully intent on taking the brunt of the blast. Too late she realized this and with a horrified shriek, grabbed at him to get him away from her. But he was immovable and she could only clutch at him.

The wave of her twin's power rushed over the two of them and as soon as it was over, Niobe looked sharply up at her savior and gasped. Yuki remained standing; indeed, he did not appear to be harmed in any way.

"Yuki? Are— are you okay?"

The elf stood quite motionless for a moment, then turned to glance at her over his shoulder. "I," he began, in a confused whisper, "am still alive."

"How is that possible?" she breathed, staring up at him in awe. "You absorbed his energy like it was nothing."

He studied her for a bit before turning around to look for Hiro. "Hey genius!" he yelled at his brother. "How did I live through that?"

Peeking cautiously around a large bush, Hiro scowled. "Hell if I know. Why are you asking me?"

Yuki turned from Niobe and presented his family with his front side, which he patted profusely. "Look at me!" he cried happily as relief washed heavily over him. "I took on a god and lived!"

Niobe smiled… only to have her mouth open in a blood-curdling scream. Thanos had seen the elf turn his back and took advantage of the opportunity. He sped towards her, his movements a mere blur, and grabbed her by waist before taking off.

"Let's go home, beloved," he cooed to her, just as they flew into a swirling portal that Thanos had opened the instant he had snatched her up.

As the screams continued to pour from her lips, Niobe watched as Yuki whirled around and attempted to give chase, the look on his beautiful face a mixture of anxiety and anger. With a dreadful sinking feeling, she watched as the portal closed behind them, shutting Yuki out.

When at last they came to a halt, Niobe had ceased her cries. Her brother set her down but her legs trembled badly and she stumbled, falling to the ground. In her fright, she tried to scramble away on her hands and knees, but he caught her by the ankle and pulled her back towards him.

In the semi-darkness, Thanos knelt down and joined her on the cold, hard stone floor. "You need not run away from me, Niobe. I shall not hurt you." His hand wrapped warmly around her slim ankle as his thumb rubbed gentle circles against her skin.

"No, of course you wouldn't hurt me," she spat sarcastically at him and swiped at his encroaching hand. "You would only throttle me and slap me around, and oh! Don't forget that you've _murdered_ the only man I have ever loved! _Twice!!_ If that is not hurting me, then I don't know what is!"

His body stiffened and his hand slowly withdrew from her ankle. "Do not speak of such things," he muttered quietly.

Jumping to her feet, Niobe moved a safe distance away from him. Well, as safe as she could be for the moment. "I cannot believe that speaking of such a trifling thing as _murder _would disturb you in the least bit," she retorted airily, waving a dismissive hand. But beneath her mocking façade, Niobe was very nervous. She wished desperately that someone was around, _anyone,_ to keep her from being alone with her obviously psychotic brother.

"I would do anything to keep you free of another man's touch," came Thanos' eerily quiet reply.

"That is not for you to decide," Niobe shot back irritably. "For the last time, it's _my_ life, Thanos! I can love whomever I choose!" She saw the look of forlorn as he glanced down at her wrists and for the life of her, she could not hide a triumphant smile. "I am free of _your_ touch, Thanos, and for that, I am eternally thankful."

Thanos' pained gaze slid up to her face. He took a tentative step forward, then stopped. "You have no idea how long I have looked after you, little one. Ever since our mother and father warned me of the dangers that could befall a gentle young goddess, I have always made certain that you were kept safe. Although I must admit there was one instance where I very nearly failed in my duties."

Niobe frowned. "What are you talking about?"

He gave her a rueful half-smile. "You wouldn't remember. It happened so very long ago." Thanos paused, and looked away for a moment. "I have always wondered if I should tell you this, but I feel that I should. I want you to know everything. How this all began, I mean."

She said nothing, only nodding for him to continue, which he did.

"I wanted to tell you of the day that I first realized how much you meant to me. It was the day I fell in love with you." He lunged forward to grab her hand when she tried to run from him. "No! Please don't go. I must tell you. Perhaps you will understand—"

"You can't be serious! You know that I have no wish to listen to any of this, Thanos!"

Thanos squeezed her hand gently. "This is important to me, sister. Please listen."

She ceased her struggles and nodded, bowing her head in submission.

"Good girl," he said and began his narrative. "Mother and Father always told me to stay by your side, to watch out for you. They did not want some unscrupulous male to take off with you, as Uncle Hades had done with Persephone. You were very precious to them, you see. Of course they wanted someone to always be near you, to keep your innocence intact for as long as possible." He put his hand over her mouth when she opened it to speak. "No. Close your eyes."

Against her better judgment, Niobe complied. Wind blew past her and in her ear Thanos whispered for her to open her eyes. She did.

They were no longer in the darkened room. Instead, they had been transported to a large, grassy meadow that sat at the foot of a mountain. It was Mount Olympus. It seemed to radiate pure energy in the bright, late spring sunshine.

"Wha—" she breathed. "What are we doing here? Why did you bring me here?"

Thanos moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Say nothing. Just watch." He lifted a hand and pointed off into the distance.

Two people were making their way towards Niobe and Thanos. After a moment, Niobe opened her eyes wide. She gasped. "That's us!" she cried, stunned. Thanos said nothing, but put a finger up to her lips to silence her.

It was indeed Thanos and herself only much, much younger. They were in their early teens, perhaps? Possibly, but Niobe could not tell for certain. She had no recollection of this scene. Leastways, Thanos appeared to be in his late teens, but then he had always looked much older than she due to his height and powerful build.

The younger versions of themselves came to close where they stood. Teenage Thanos, looking quite uninterested, waited for her teenage self to set her flower basket down before he flopped down on the ground and propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch her.

Niobe then turned her attention to herself, watching in fascination as the girl she had once been flitted excitedly about, gathering wildflowers. Her gaze went back to the lounging figure of her brother, who was now chewing on a long piece of grass, his dark eyes glazing over from boredom. It was very obvious that he wished to be elsewhere, _anywhere_, rather than be here with his childish, simple little sister. Forgetting for the moment that Thanos was embracing her from behind, Niobe stifled a giggle. She almost felt bad for him, having to play babysitter.

All of a sudden, the brightness of the day dimmed. Niobe glanced up and noticed that clouds had, at least for the moment, hidden the warm face of the sun.

"Helios! Come back!" cried the teenage girl and Niobe glanced back at her. The look of distress on her child's face confused the adult Niobe. Calling for the sun to come back? Holy crap, had she really been as dimwitted as all that?

From his spot on the ground, the teenage Thanos made a grunting noise. "Don't make a scene, Niobe. The zephyrs will drive the clouds away, you'll see."

Niobe frowned. This was not her twin brother the way she remembered him. Hadn't he always been thick-headed? An idiot? If this vision from their past was to be believed, then he was not quite the fool she had thought him to be for he seemed— _almost_ — intelligent. What the hell was _really_ going on?

A pitiful snuffling came from teenage Niobe's direction and Niobe looked back at her. Dear heavens, why was she crying? Was it because the clouds had covered the sun? How irritating she had been!

Another grunt. "Oh, please don't cry, Niobe. There's no need for that. Come now, keep picking your flowers so you can fashion a chain of flowers to put in your hair. We'll show mother how pretty you look. How does that sound?"

Young Niobe, wiping away her tears, quickly nodded and flashed him a trembling little smile. Then she went back to picking her flowers. Thanos, who decided he was through with his blade of grass, spat it out of his mouth out, then lay back against the grass and shut his eyes for a moment.

The moment stretched into several minutes. While he slumbered peacefully, Niobe sat on the grass and made her flower chain as her brother had instructed her to do. Adult Niobe smiled softly when her younger self smiled at the reemergence of the sun from behind the clouds. She looked so young, so innocent sitting there, bathed in that splendid golden sunlight.

Humming softly to herself, she entwined the chain of flowers through her windblown, obsidian curls and rose to her feet. With laugh, she lifted up her arms to the sun and closed her eyes in ecstasy. It was at that moment when young Thanos stirred from his sleep. After a yawn and a stretch, he sat up, bleary-eyed, and glanced over at his sister. Young Niobe lowered her arms and turned to her brother, a sweet, dreamlike smile on her face.

"How do I look, brother? Do the flowers suit me?" she asked him, reaching up to fix her hair. A long, glossy black curl slipped free of its confines and tumbled over one slim shoulder.

Niobe felt Thanos' arms tighten around her and suddenly she felt was aware of a change. No longer was she staring at the two teenage gods from an outsider's angle. She realized that now she was staring at herself from Thanos' point of view. More than that, she was watching herself from inside his mind, for she could feel every emotion and hear every thought running through his head.

Thanos stared at his twin, stunned. Never had his little sister looked so beautiful, so unbelievably lovely, as she stood before him in the waving green grasses, bathed in the glow of the warm springtime sunshine. Her body was not as he remembered it to be. Gone was childish, sexless figure he was used to and the sudden realization of her physical maturity slammed into him like a Sisyphus's boulder.

Now she possessed the soft, curvaceous figure of a woman, complete with long, slender, rounded limbs and… what? The answer was on the tip of tongue, but that seemed to be unable to function at all. Well, that and his mind. Both had been effectively stilled. But his eyes were able to move… which they did. They slid down and nearly bulged from their sockets when he discovered that he did _indeed_ know the answer which had eluded him. When had she gotten _those_?! Dear heavens above, his sister had breasts—!

Unbidden, his mouth began to water. Although they were covered by her tunic, the linen could not hide their soft, round shape from view, especially when she had her arms raised like that. Worst of all, the fabric of the tunic she wore was so fine that he could make out the outlines of her nipples.

"Ni- Niobe," he stammered.

"Hmm?" Lowering her arms to her sides, Niobe tipped her head back so that her face was turned upwards to the sun. In the light, she appeared golden, her porcelain skin glowing as though a light had been turned on underneath her flesh.

Thanos swallowed hard. When had his twin grown up, he wondered to himself while he continued to stare up at her. Hades' balls, she was exquisite! Her neck, he thought, made him want to nuzzle his face against it and press soft kisses along that swan-like and delicate expanse of flesh.

"What is it, Thanos?" she asked, turning back to look at him.

He did not reply immediately. He did not trust himself to say anything appropriate to her. All he wanted to do was make hot, passionate love to her— to explore her sweet little body with his lips, tongue and fingertips—

She watched him with curious dark eyes— eyes that were identical to his, he thought with a hint of pride— and smiled quizzically at him. He saw her confused, innocent face and instantly felt ashamed for thinking such impure thoughts about his pure sister and—

What was wrong with him? He couldn't be thinking such thoughts about her! He shouldn't be! _Look away_, he screamed in his head. _Look away!_

But no matter how hard he tried, he could not bring himself to avert his gaze. Indeed, he felt as though he might die if he took his eyes off her stunning beauty. Or she might vanish and he would never see her again. Such unbearable, painful thoughts—

It was then that another thought hit him, and a very unpleasant one it was. If the very sight of her was enough to drive him insane with want and longing, what would she do to other males? Be they mortal or immortal, they would all desire her.

A flash of some strange emotion rippled through him like one of Grandfather's lightning bolts and the longer he thought of another man touching her, the more overwhelming the odd feeling became. At long last, he figured out what it was that he was feeling. _Jealousy_. He was jealous. Of course he would be jealous. He did not want another male anywhere near her! Would they not try to seduce her and defile her? They would touch her, make her gasp and moan with pleasure, and she would forget all about him. But Thanos wanted her to want _him_, to long for _him_ and only him!

He thought of how lovingly she smiled at him. Perhaps she already had feelings for him? Why wouldn't she? Was he not handsome? Physically perfect? Already he had females throwing themselves at his feet. He tried to take comfort in those thoughts but the persistent nagging doubt would not leave him be. She would long for the touch of another; she would go to another man, slip into his embrace and ask him to take her to the highest plains of ecstasy.

Thanos covered his mouth with his and gripped his face tight. No, no, no, no, that must _not_ happen! Oh by all the gods, he _must_ _not_ allow that to happen! He had seen gentle women lose themselves over men who only ended up breaking their hearts. To let that happen to his sister, to let some beast of a man hurt her, was more than he could stand. He vowed he would protect her tender little heart with all he had. He would protect her with his life.

Then the rage and jealousy flooded his senses yet again and he nearly fell over from the onslaught of these raw new emotions. Horrible images flitted about in his head, showing him scenes of what could be, tormenting him with the sight of watching his precious Niobe being pleasure by nameless, faceless males.

Hot tears of anger and despair began to spill down his face. As a child, Thanos did not like to share. That was doubly true now.

No man was worthy enough touch her. Not now. _Not ever._ She was perfection itself. No man would ever deserve the chance to even _look_ upon her glowing, incomparable face.

She continued smiling at him, but after a minute or two she decided that he would not answer her, so she turned back around to gather her basketful of flowers. As soon as her back was turned to him, something dark inside him snapped and in an instant, he was on his feet, lunging for her. He shoved her to the ground, knocking her unconscious.

How dare she turn her back on him! How dare she avert her face from him! Could she not see how much he desired her? Could she not sense how hotly his body burned for hers?

The next minute, Niobe found herself once more an observer, with Thanos still holding onto her from behind. But she did not care about that. All that interested her at the moment was watching the young Thanos circling around her unconscious self, slowly, like a predator. She couldn't bear to watch.

"No! Let go of me, damn you! I have no desire to watch you rape me!"

"Watch," was his only reply.

With disgust and horror she watched as the young Thanos dropped to his knees beside her unconscious form. She wanted to scream when she saw his hands reach out slowly for her—

But he did not ravish her. Niobe's breath caught in her chest as Thanos' hands hovered in the air above her still form before he gently turned her over onto her back. His hands, she noted curiously, were trembling. Trembling badly. Could it be possible that he did not mean to touch her inappropriately at all?

That notion was soon tossed out of the window as his hands came to rest on her abdomen and for the next few moments she looked on as his hands roamed all over her body with an exploratory touch. She shook her head in confusion. It was almost as if he had never seen a female figure before and he was simply being curious. But then the hot light of passion flared in his eyes and she was suddenly afraid for her teenage self.

"I did nothing to you," Thanos breathed hotly in her ear.

Niobe turned her head away so that she could not feel his lips against her ear. "Not then you didn't," was her reply. She glanced back at the scene in front of her and cringed in revulsion. Young Thanos had pulled her tunic up above her breasts and was letting his hands glide over her smooth, ivory skin.

"Please stop this!" she cried frantically, squeezing her eyes shut. Without realizing it, she turned in his embrace and hid her face against his shoulder. "I can't bear to watch you molest me!"

"Molest you?" Thanos buried his face in her hair and inhaled. After a moment he sighed with content and said, "I do not believe that I was doing any such thing."

Anger surged through Niobe. "What?!" she yelled and tore herself out of his arms. "First you looked at me in the way that _no_ brother should look at his sister! Then you knock me unconscious and took of advantage of my incapacitated state by feeling up my naked body!"

With a pleased laugh, Thanos grabbed her arm but his joviality did not last Furious beyond reason, Niobe delivered a loud, stinging slap which successfully erased the smile from his face. He glared heatedly at her but she did not back down.

Her voice rose to a shriek. "How _dare_ you touch me without my permission! You are a disgusting, revolting pervert! I hate you! Words alone cannot express just how much I loathe and despise you!" Narrowing her eyes, she hissed at him, "I wish you were dead. No, I take that back. I wish that I had been the only one in Mother's womb. I wish you had never even existed, Thanos."

Obsidian-hued eyes stared at her for a long moment, during which time Niobe wished she had been able to read his thoughts. But his dark eyes gave nothing away. Instead of replying, he merely took hold of her again and crushed her to him.

The world swirled about them, turning from light to dark. Niobe shut her eyes against the dizzying sight and opened them again when she felt them come to a stop. Turning in Thanos' arms, she glanced around them.

She knew this place; she had been in this part of the gods' palace many times before. It was a sort of ballroom, where the gods held magnificent parties almost every night.

The ballroom was a very large, spacious, rectangular room with a high, vaulted ceiling and a balcony that at once overlooked both the earth below Mount Olympus and a fantastically flourishing garden just below the balcony. A flight of steps led down into the garden from the terrace.

No sooner had Niobe wondered why he had brought her here, than the ballroom came suddenly to life. The light from a myriad of candles lit up the marble room, causing the walls and the partiers within to glow a warm shade of gold.

To one side of the room stood a familiar figure and she quickly realized that it was her. She had grown somewhat; her hips and bosom were both fuller. How old was she here?

"In human years, we were eighteen," her brother murmured in her ear, startling her. She had nearly forgotten he was there.

But she did not respond and set herself to watching what was about to happen.

_The coast was clear. At least, the coast seemed to be clear. __**He **__was most likely out carousing with that unsavory mortal boy he usually hung around with. But at least he was not here to follow her or keep her from her appointment. _

_Urgency, or perhaps it was anticipation, set her small sandaled feet in motion and she quickly headed for the fragrant, moonlit gardens just outside the crowded room. Soon she would be headed down Mount Olympus to meet her latest love interest. She was very anxious to leave to keep her appointment with him. However, on her way out of the ball room, something caught her eye. Or rather, someone caught her eye and fear slithered its way up her spine._

_Her brother stood on the other side of the ballroom and after a moment, he leaned back against the wall in the most nonchalant manner possible. His tanned, sinewy arms were crossed over his sturdy chest; his body was lean and quite powerful for one his age. She felt a tremor of hesitation as she stared at the young god. Had he seen her? No, he hadn't. From his stance, he seemed to be lazily scrutinizing the room just as she was. _

_But then the dark head turned and a pair of blazing black eyes stared right at her as if he heard her thoughts. Withering fear shot icily through her. He straightened and with an amazingly stunning smile settling across his lips, he began to make his way across the room towards her. 'Damn it!' she thought testily. 'Now I will never get to out of here on time!'_

_She backed up a little ways then skirted around the dancing gods and goddesses in an attempt to get as far away from her twin as she could. But just as she neared the doors leading out to the gardens and to her freedom, she found him standing before her, blocking her path. With a sickening lurch in her belly, she noted that the beatific smile had remained on his angelic face. Only recently had she begun to hate his smile. It was a dangerously hypnotic smile; one that hid a multitude of sins—_

"_Niobe," he said sweetly, taking her hand in his. "I have been searching for you. Will you dance with me?"_

_Damn and double damn! Her attempt to escape had failed. _

_Her attention returned to the good-looking young man before her. There was nothing sweet about him, she thought as she looked into his glittering black eyes. To anyone else he appeared to be a courteous young man asking her permission to dance with him. To her, he was a vicious predator who had just cornered his prey. _

"_N-no," Niobe stammered and gave him a pathetic excuse for a smile. "I'm exhausted, Thanos. I just want to watch the dancing, if you don't mind." _

_He bowed to her, his dark eyes never leaving her face. Niobe wondered if he already knew of her plans to meet her newest mortal plaything later this evening. "If that is what my lady wishes," he murmured courteously over her hand. In one swift motion, he tucked her arm under his and led her away off the dance floor and out onto the terrace which overlooked vast gardens. "Come view the night sky with me, Niobe. Let me hold you and—"_

"_No!" This time she yelled and pushed him away from her. "Stop it, Thanos! Please stop acting like this!"_

"_Like what?" he asked her with feigned innocence. _

_She moved away from him. "You know like what. Don't play innocent with me. You know as well as I do that nothing about you is innocent."_

_The sweet, charming smile vanished instantly. "I wouldn't have to act like this if you would stop looking at other men, Niobe. You know I don't like it when you lust after them."_

_Inwardly, she grimaced. With a defiant lift of her chin she retorted, "So? I am a goddess! I can do what I like!"_

_His hands were around her throat in a trice and he gave her a hard squeeze. "No," he hissed at her, "you can't do what you like! You know how I feel about you going off with those human males, Niobe! As your brother, I can't stand idly by and let you throw yourself away on some pitiful little mortal man. I __**won't **__stand idly by."_

"_Don't be ridiculous! It's not as if I sleep with them!" Niobe struggled against the hold of his hands. "Let go of me! Let— go!" Throwing her hands out in front of her, Niobe managed to shove Thanos away. As he staggered back, she grabbed her throat and cried, "Why? Why are you doing this to me, Thanos? You were once kind and gentle to me. What have I ever done to deserve your ill-treatment?"_

_While she spoke she backed away from Thanos, who stood like a statue, staring hard at her. A moment of silence passed between them and suddenly, his demeanor changed and he smiled tenderly at her. "You're right, Niobe. I __**have**__ been treating you badly and I apologize. I haven't been myself lately." He held his arms out to her. "Will you forgive me?"_

_The goddess stared at the other for a moment before she went to him, allowing him to embrace her. "Of course, Thanos, you know I would forgive you. How could I not forgive my own flesh and blood?"_

"_Oh good, I'm glad." Thanos' voice was right in her ear and it was all Niobe could do to not pull away from him. His hands slid around her, one caressing the small of her back, the other cupping her bottom. _

_Niobe gasped and pulled out of his arms. "Stop it!" she cried and slapped him. "Don't you ever touch me that way again, Thanos!"_

_Thanos' eyes hardened and he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out into the gardens with him. "And as for you, my sweet sister, don't you ever dare hit me again! Got it?" He shoved her up against a tree, his body pinning her to the trunk._

_Tears spilled down Niobe's cheeks as she gazed up at her brother in confusion. "Why are you like this? You used to be a brother I could look up to and who treated me with the utmost respect, but now— I don't even know who you are anymore."_

_The tears coursing down his sister's cheeks softened the expression on Thanos' face. He stared down at her with sadness in his eyes. "I—I don't know, Niobe. It all happened so fast."_

"_What's happened so fast?" she asked, eyeing him warily._

_Shaking his head, he released her arms but reached up to cup her face in his hands. "Us, growing up. All of a sudden, our bodies were different and we no longer looked like children." He pressed a kiss on her forehead. In a trembling voice he said, "Then one day, it just— it just happened. I saw you, not as my sweet, child-like twin sister, but as a beautiful, desirable woman. A woman that I would kill for in order to claim as mine."_

"_No, Thanos, please—"_

_He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers, as he used to do when they were children. "I—I can't keep it from you any longer. By the gods, I'm so in love with you, Niobe! I realize it is a foolish and desperate love, for I do not even know if you feel, or will ever feel, as I do. But I do know this. I know I am the best choice of husband for you. After all, no one in heaven or on earth knows you as well as I do." _

_With a smile, he bent down and kissed her. His lips moved softly against hers, gently coaxing her mouth open so that his tongue could slip inside. The suddenness of this new sensation frightened and yet, intrigued the inexperienced young goddess, since she had never been kissed like this before. The mortal men with whom she flirted with gave her chaste kisses on the cheek now and then, but they were nothing like this! And as Thanos deepened the kiss, Niobe felt his arms snake around her, pulling her to him and his hands began to roam—_

"_No!" she gasped, wrenching her face away. "Let me go, Thanos!" _

_But his grip on her body only tightened. Ignoring her plea he told her, "You were meant to be mine and I will let no man have you, be they god or mortal."_

_What a terrible situation, she thought sadly. He was in love with her all this time and she had not even known! "Brother, please don't speak like this! You are too young to know what you are saying. We both are. So let us live and experience the world around us first! You may change your mind about me and—"_

_Releasing her body, he brought his hands to again cradle her head and smashed her lips to his in a brutal bruising kiss, leaving her to taste her own blood. In a low, guttural voice he snarled at her, "Change my mind? I'm too young? No! It's __**you**__ who doesn't know what you're saying, Niobe! You cannot even __**begin**__ to imagine the depths of my feelings for you! I want you, my dear sister. I desire you." _

_With a growl, he gave her an irritable shove and moved a little ways away from her to gaze up at the star-dusted night sky. "I have wanted you for a long time now," he began quietly, "and I've bided my time, wondering if I should let you know how I truly feel about you. I have even tried to suppress my feelings for you! But that only seems to make it worse. For all my efforts, I have not been able to stop thinking about you or wanting you. Since the day I fell in love with you, my life has been thrown upside down. I cannot go about my day in a carefree manner any longer because whenever I see you, I have these vivid daydreams about you. My nights are sheer torture simply because I can't see you and all I have are the images of you in my head that won't go away no matter how hard I try!" _

_His dark head whipped around and Niobe flinched in response. The tormented look on his face was nearly too much for her to take. _

"_And then there are the times I catch sight of you flirting with those filthy mortal males!" he bit out scathingly. "Do you realize how difficult it is for me to keep from murdering them before your very eyes? It would teach you not to dally with them anymore, wouldn't it?"_

_Swallowing hard, Niobe shook her head. "No, Thanos. It would only teach me to fear you." Fear you even more than I do already, she added silently._

"_Really." He turned towards her. "Perhaps killing them would be a good thing then. If you feared me, then you would submit to me and if you did that, I would have no reason to be jealous." His face softened and he kissed her. Earnestly he said, "I want you, Niobe. Please be mine, my little love, and only mine. I swear I would worship you for the rest of our lives."_

_But she did not respond immediately. Indeed, she turned her head away, as though she could no longer bear to look him in the face. "I'm sorry, brother, but I can't. I can't be what you want me to be."_

_Silence. Then, "Is that your final answer?"_

_She nodded and turned to look at him. His eyes were in shadow. "Yes. I'm sorry, but I can do nothing else." Putting a hand on his arm, she lightly squeezed him. "Please understand. I have no wish to hurt you."_

"_And yet you __**have**__ hurt me, Niobe." His dark head turned and Niobe could feel his burning gaze on her. He studied her for a long moment in silence, which was broken by a choked, mirthless laugh. "I don't know which is worse, the fact that you are not mine or the fact that you do not love me."_

"_I never said I didn't love you," she retorted gently. "It's just that— that—"_

"_It's just that you aren't __**in**__ love with me," he finished for her._

_Niobe, already feeling guilt spread throughout her body, looked sharply away from him and bit her lip to keep from saying any more. She wished that he had never said anything to her, that he had never revealed to her just how he truly felt about her. Her guilt was made worse when a moment later, she heard him weeping quietly._

"_Say something, Niobe." A heavy, shuddering sigh. "Please."_

_Her eyes welled with tears until they spilled down her face. "And what is it that I'm supposed to say, Thanos? Should I lie to you to make you feel better? Is that what you want me to do?"_

"_I love you," he whispered. "Zeus help me, I love you so much. I wish you could understand just how much. But no, I wouldn't want you to lie to me." He reached over and brushed his fingers against her averted face. "You wouldn't be able to lie anyway. You've never been very good at that, have you?" he asked with a watery chuckle._

_She gave him a watery chuckle of her own in reply and quickly wiped her tears away. "No. It seems that you can always tell if I'm lying or not, almost as though you can read my thoughts." Upon taking the hand that caressed her face, she cradled the large appendage to her chest. "If I could, I would tell you that I wish to be yours, if only to keep from hurting you. But my heart tells me that the man to whom I will give myself is yet to come. I am sorry, but he is not you. Forgive me, Thanos, but that is what I feel and Mother taught us to always do what we feel is right."_

"_And I want you more than anything in heaven or on earth. That is what __**I**__ feel and I do not ask for your forgiveness on that score. I have done nothing for which I need to be forgiven for."_

_Niobe was taken aback by his words. "I never said that you should ask for forgiveness. I only asked you to forgive me because I hurt you. That's all—"_

_He glared at her in the dark. "One never asks for forgiveness unless they have done something to cause themselves to feel guilty." He paused then added quietly, "What is it you have done, Niobe? What sin have you committed to—?"_

"_Nothing!" she burst out. Quickly she turned away from him, hating the way his eyes looked at her so accusingly. "I too, have done nothing wrong! I only hated knowing, that by my rejection, I had hurt you! That's all!"_

"_Such fire! I do believe I have hit a nerve with you, sister dear."_

_Niobe bristled at his words. She realized that he was doing this to provoke her and she did not appreciate it. "Nonsense! You are just a very infuriating man. May I go now?" Turning to glare at him, she added acidly, "I have had enough of your presence for one night, Thanos. You got the answer you required. So sorry that it was not the one you wanted. Honestly, I don't see us spending eternity with each other and most definitely I cannot fathom spending even __**one**__ night in your arms. I'd rather lick Uncle Hades' balls first!"_

_She backed up quickly when she saw her brother's powerful body tense. "Bold words, my dear, bold words. You will regret you said that," he replied coldly. "And just so you know, I have been told that I am a magnificent lover. Just ask the scores of women who have screamed my name in the dead of night."_

"_No thank you, Thanos. And just so __**you**__ know, I care not about these scores of women you claim to have screwed so senselessly. By all means, screw the entire mortal plain for all I care. But when it comes time for me to meet the man I am destined to be with—__**the man who is not you**__— I hope you will give me the courtesy of staying out of my business. The last thing I want is a jealous, interfering brother. Now Thanos, I bid you good night."_

_Ignoring his rigid body and furious face, she turned and began to walk away. She had not gotten far when felt a pair of hard hands go around her waist. They yanked her back so that she was crushed beneath his arms and pinned to his body. _

"_Do not walk away from me, Niobe! I was not finished with you!"_

_In a trembling voice she said defiantly, "But I __**was**__ finished with you, Thanos. There is nothing more to say."_

_His breath was hot and heavy in her ear. "You are wrong, my tiny darling. There is so much more to say." He picked her up effortlessly and carried her to her rooms. "You have made me very unhappy, sister dear," he told her, setting her on her feet. "It's time I let you in on a little secret, beloved. You see, you have no choice of man, unless that choice is me. Any competition I may have, be they real or perceived, will be eliminated." He took her by the face and kissed her. "Then I will bring you their scalp and their genitals, all wrapped up in pretty ribbons and silk. Just a little reminder of whom you belong to."_

_Horrified, Niobe pushed at her twin's chest, but he did not budge. Instead, he took hold of her neck and shoved her down onto her bed. As she lay there, petrified with fear and confusion, he began to remove his clothing. "If there is something you should have remembered about me, it is this. I do not like to lose, Niobe. I never have liked losing and I will do anything to win, especially win the woman I desire more than life itself." _

_Now naked, he climbed on top of her and began removing her clothing. "I understand that you are virginal and inexperienced, my little flower. I promise I will do nothing to hurt you."_

_Slowly regaining her composure, Niobe stared hard up at him. To fight him off was impossible; he was twice her size. He could easily crush her. "You promise?"_

_He nodded benignly. "I promise."_

"_What you are doing now is hurting me, Thanos. Forcing me to do this with you is hurting me."_

_Straddling her body with his powerful, bronzed, naked thighs, Thanos studied her for a long moment. He appeared to seriously consider her words and she began to feel slightly relieved. But when a dark, lecherous grin crossed his face, she felt the fear return in spades. _

"_How clever of you to try to trick me!" he chuckled. Instead of gently removing her tunic, he grabbed a fistful of material and ripped it violently off of her. Gone was his joviality; in its place was sheer rage. "I will never let you go! You hear me? You're mine, damn it! All mine!" he thundered at her and ignoring her sobbing cries, ruthlessly pried her legs open. "I have waited too long for this moment—"_

Niobe screamed and screamed, pulling violently away from Thanos.

"There's no need to see more!" She felt her body grow cold and she shuddered. "I know all too well what happens next! That night was the beginning of my nightmare existence." With a shuddering sob, Niobe jabbed an accusing finger in his chest. "You stole my innocence that night! What you took from me was something that you had absolutely _no_ right to take!"

He grabbed her hand but was struck across the face in retaliation. "Damn it, Niobe," he muttered, "stop it. I grow weary of you hitting me."

"Then stop touching me!" she cried and shoved him away. He staggered back, his hand going to his chest and covering the spot over his heart. Feeling bold, Niobe sent him a withering glare. "If you stop touching me," she said softly and slowly, as though to a child to help him understand, "then I would not have to strike you. Do you understand what I am telling you?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned on her heel and walked away. Thanos had returned them to the darkened room where they had first arrived. She did not know where she was, but she was determined not to spend another moment in the same place as her idiot brother.

Just as she located a doorway, she felt a tug around her middle. Before she could look down to see what it was, she was yanked backwards, hard, and skidded on her back across the cold stone floor. When she came to a halt, she looked up and saw her twin looming over her. He looked terrifying standing there like a statue in the near darkness. But she did not need light to see the cold anger on his face or the forbidding ebony eyes that burned like fire in their sockets.

Instead of yelling at her as she fully expected him to, Thanos merely knelt down on one knee to help her to sit up. When he spoke at last, Niobe shivered.

"You know, I learned long ago that people of intelligence were regarded with suspicion. Others of lesser intelligence would be guarded at all times in their words or actions. But on the other hand, if you allowed people to believe that you were a simpleton—" He tilted his head to the side and spread his hands out in front of him. "Then they would let their guard down around you and all their dirty little secrets would come tumbling out. For who in their right mind would believe the ramblings of a fool?"

Niobe was confused at his words. "Forgive me, but I have no idea what you are talking about."

The smile that curled his lips sent a shudder of revulsion through her. "Of course you wouldn't, my dear," he said, not bothering to hide the patronizing tone in his voice. He patted her head and got to his feet. "But did you truly believe that I would have no backup plan?"

Frowning, she shook her head. "Backup plan? I don't understand."

He sighed and this time, it was he who spoke slowly and carefully to her. "Did you _really_ imagine that I would be so foolish as to suppose that those bewitched little gold trinkets would be enough to hold you to me? Even back then I knew you didn't love me and I knew that one day you would destroy them in an attempt to be free of me. And that's where my little pretense came into play. If you thought that I was so shortsighted as to believe that that pitiful bit of jewelry would keep you linked to me, then you are a bigger fool than you thought_ I_ was. _You are not free_, beloved. You never were." He grinned down at her and let one of his fingers trail down her throat, the side of one heaving breast until he reached the side of her waist. Once there, his fingers drifted to the front of her belly where they balled themselves into a fist, as though he was grabbing hold of something.

Niobe, who had watched the progression of his fingers down her body, gasped in horror when a slim chain of metal materialized out of nowhere. The metal was spider web thin, but wide and surprisingly strong. On the front of the strange metal belt was a rope of the same material, which, to her horror, was attached to a similar belt that was secured around her twin's waist.

"Oh no," she breathed and in her terror, foolishly tried to scramble away from him.

Thanos laughed and tugged on the rope between them, yanking her back. "Oh yes. Alas, this is something that you _cannot_ break, no matter how hard you try." He laughed again as Niobe frantically attempted to remove the belt from around her waist. "Slipping it off is also futile. Hephaestus himself forged it from a metal that today is called _titanium_." Thanos heaved a petulant sigh and shot her a rueful grin. "Unfortunately, he did not approve of my forcing you to wear it and in consequence he created it with one fatal flaw. Shall I tell you what that flaw is?"

Niobe's head jerked up and she stared wildly up at him. "Yes! Tell me how to remove this wretched thing!"

A smirk curled his lips, making him appear even more depraved than usual and Niobe's heart dropped. There was a cold, calculating look in his dark eyes that she had missed before. Dear gods above, how could she have been so stupid? His idiot act had had her completely fooled. Never had she felt so deceived.

Another tug on the chain brought her face to chest to Thanos, who immediately cupped the back of her head in his free hand and tilted it back so that she was forced to look up at him.

"My, my, so eager you are, dearest! But have you stopped to think about _why_ I want to tell you about the belt's one and only flaw?"

Niobe could only stare up at him. No, she had not stopped to think about the reason he was so willing to tell her such a secret. She shook her head slowly, forcing herself not to cry. Tears threatened to fall, she knew, but steadfastly she held them back.

Her brother frowned suddenly and pushed her away. "Oh come on, Niobe. Think! You're not stupid; we both know this. Now can you think why I should wish to divulge—"

"Give me a moment, for pity's sake!" cried his sister angrily.

The evil, yet beautiful smile returned once more. "Of course, my sweet. Take your time. After all, we have all the time in the world."

Quickly, Niobe's brain turned to the puzzle he had given her and mulled over it. Why _would_ he want to tell her how to break the belt? A belt, moreover, that was made of very strong material. She could not break it, or begin to know how to break it. He knew that she couldn't remove the belt, but perhaps—

"Only an outside influence, such as you, can rid me of this cursed belt since you were the one who put it on me. But since you are not about to remove it, then it must be something or someone else who could." Niobe thought a bit more then added softly, "And that something or someone else is no longer around to foil your plan, otherwise why tell me the secret?"

His smile glowed in the darkness. "Very good, little sister. I knew you could figure it out." He grabbed the front of her belt, pulled her to him and kissed her mouth. "And now you know."

At his words, a sick feeling began in the pit of her stomach. "I know? I know what, Thanos?"

He tilted his head to the side, that hideous smile never leaving his lips. "Why I had to kill him, of course. Well, for the most part anyway; he was such a bloody nuisance. But I couldn't have you running off with him, now could I?"

"Him?" Niobe felt faint. The queasy sensation in her belly intensified.

"_Him_. Yes, _him_. That silly mortal boy you were allegedly infatuated with." He tightened his grip on her belt and pulled her further into the darkened room.

Niobe did not want to go into that darkness any further and dug her heels into the floor in an attempt to impede his progress. "Infatuated?! I was in love with Timeus and you knew that full well!" she exclaimed, trying to push his hand off of her end of the belt. When did not respond, a thought struck her. "Oh my god," she whispered in a shocked voice. "You killed him because he was the only one who could destroy this stupid belt! _That's_ why you're not worried I will escape from it!" Tears slid down her cheeks in a torrent. "I can't escape because he's dead!"

Thanos ceased walking but did not turn around. In the dark, Niobe glared hatefully at his broad back. "Answer me!" she shrieked, striking him on the shoulder blade. "Answer me now, you loathsome monster!"

"I did not want to lose you again," was his soft reply. He turned around and the look of heartbreak shook her to the core. "He was so close to remembering who he was and I couldn't have that. And I couldn't have him fully aware of your true identity."

"But why kill him again?! He didn't know about the belt!"

"No," Thanos mumbled with a shake of his head. "But you did."

"What?" Niobe stared up at her brother with bewilderment. "No I didn't; that's impossible. I had no idea it was even there until you showed it to me just now."

He looked away for a moment then returned his gaze to her. "You would have remembered eventually."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Remembered what?"

"What really happened that night in your bed chamber. The night that I paid off your handmaiden to drug your wine. It did not happen the way you remember it for the simple fact that I tampered with your memory of that night. Also, I tampered with your memory of our first night together. What you saw just now was really what happened. If you knew all I'd done to you that night, well, you'd be even madder at me." He shot her a guileless grin.

Bracing herself for another disturbing revelation, Niobe took a step back. "What about the belt?"

"Well, after I carried you to your bed, I got out the belt and slipped it onto your body. You couldn't fight me, of course, so I had no trouble getting it on you before Aphrodite and Eros came into the room. As I said, I knew that you did not love me and that whatever spell she put on you would not last." He turned his back on her and continued into the dark room.

But she would not follow him into that mysterious blackness. "All of this you have done to make me yours," she whispered, allowing her tears to fall as she dropped to her knees. "You were willing to take a life to have me. I am not worth all this, Thanos. I beg of you, please find someone else worthy of your love."

Thanos, who had disappeared into the darkness, chuckled softly. "Nice try, beloved, but that won't work. Just be thankful I will allow you to keep that distasteful thing growing inside you."

The baby! Hers and Kouga's! A tiny smile appeared on her lips and she hugged her belly. She could not wait for their child to be born! But her happiness died as quickly as it appeared. Kouga, or rather, Timeus, would never see their child. He would never hold the baby or play with it or watch it grow up. Then the memory of his violent death at the hands of her twin brother washed over her and she began to weep.

He emerged from the dark to help her to her feet. "There, there, my dear, it's not as bad as all that! Dry your tears, beloved. Since I am allowing you to have this baby, you cannot say that I am not a kind and loving god. Am I not showing you just how thoughtful and selfless I can be? Allowing you to bear another man's child? Now come this way and stand right here. Don't move! I have a big surprise for you and you must remain in this spot to receive the full effect."

She began to shake. "Are you going to kill me now?" she asked of him, half hoping that he would accede to her request. Only half hoping; she had the baby to think of. If he was going to allow her to keep her child, then her request for death would no longer be on the table.

Another laugh. "Don't be silly, little one! I wouldn't harm a hair on your lovely head." Thanos pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I really wish you would cease speaking of death, Niobe. You're bringing me down." With a gentle swat on her rump, he disappeared once more into the surrounding darkness. "Now stay right where you are!"

Niobe peered into the pitch blackness of her surroundings. She couldn't hear or see which direction he had gone, or was presently, and she couldn't help but wonder what he would do if she made a run for it.

No, that would be silly, she thought to herself. Heaven knows where he was precisely and she had no clue as to where they were. She wondered if perhaps he had brought her to the ballroom, but no. From memory, she was fairly certain that the acoustics were not quite right for the ballroom. No, this room they were in was different, much larger. Cavernous, from the sound the echoes of their voices made.

She glared into the darkness. If only she could remember what all the rooms in Olympus looked like!

Niobe paused, still thinking hard. Well, there was _one_ room that extremely spacious and it most likely would fit the dimensions of this unknown place. The throne room of the Olympian gods was the room that came to mind. It was a gigantic place, enough to frighten her when she was a tiny girl. Her grandfather's throne was a massive piece of marble, encrusted with gold, silver and precious stones. When he was in a good humor he would hold out his arms to her, and she would run to him. And with an earth-rumbling laugh, he would scoop her up and sit her gently on his lap while he discussed matters with the other gods.

"Why did you do it?" Niobe could not control the tremor of nervousness in her voice.

"Why did I do what?" Thanos' voice seemed to come from everywhere.

She steeled herself. "Why did you tamper with my memories? Did you do it for some sick, cheap thrill? We both know I am no match for you physically or mentally, so what was the point other than to reiterate your superiority over me?"

"Part of that is true."

"Which part?" she shot back.

"Well, it was when I put the belt on you," he began candidly. "I told you how to rid yourself of the belt and I nearly laughed out loud. The look of defiance in your eyes told me that as soon as my back was turned you'd be off, looking for that fool Timeus. As soon as I saw your little mind working, I erased what I just told you from your memory. Sorry about that, darling."

Niobe wrapped her arms around her and shivered. It was cold in here. "You're not sorry, Thanos. You're not sorry for any of the reprehensible things you have done, so save it for one who is more gullible than I."

Thanos' hideous laughter rang out. "Oh, I have."

Light flooded into the room, instantly dispelling the darkness. "But there was not just one who was gullible. There were twelve." He made a sweeping gesture towards the far wall.

Still blinking madly, Niobe glanced over in the direction he indicated.

She screamed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Omg, I am soooo sorry to have taken sooooo very long in posting the next chapter. My steam has just about run out on this story. -_-

One more chapter to go! ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine!

Chapter 19

The room that contained the thrones of the twelve Olympians was gargantuan. It had to be, in order to accommodate the sheer size of twelve immense and ornately decorated marble thrones, all of which were situated along the far end of the room in a large semi-circle. But nothing in the world could have prepared Niobe for the sight that had abruptly met her eyes, which bulged in horror from their sockets. What had caused Niobe to emit blood-curdling screams was that she could see nothing there at all. No thrones, no marble columns, nothing. Even the view behind them was obscured, where normally there was an awe-inspiring sight of the earth below.

What had sent Niobe into paroxysm of terror was the sight of her mother, her grandfather, as well as the ten other gods, who were almost completely enveloped in a gruesome, revolting, bubbling mass of black slime. The noxious substance not only covered _them_, but completely engulfed their massive marble thrones and the entire space behind them. The part of her that was Kagome recognized instantly the handiwork of Naraku.

"_What have you done?" _she cried, her horrified eyes darting from one pale, pain-filled face to another. _"What have you done to them?"_ She saw her mother turn her head slightly to look at her, a look of silent despair in her dark eyes. Niobe stood quite still, not knowing what to do. Vaguely she wondered if she would be able to do anything at all. But one thing was for certain: she _had_ to help them. "Mother," she whispered helplessly as tears formed in her eyes.

Behind her, Thanos chuckled softly. "You could try to aid them, but I would advise against it. That's really potent stuff they're buried in. I don't want you to get hurt, so please do not touch it." He laid his hand on the back of her neck and squeezed her, a gentle reinforcement of his warning.

"Tell me something, Thanos." She turned to look at her brother. "How did you manage to entrap them?" Niobe could not understand her brother single-handedly took twelve of the Olympians hostage.

He waved his hands in a dismissive gesture. "It was nothing, really. As I have said before… Dionysus really _does_ make the best wine."

Niobe stared at him in horror. "You—you drugged them?" she gasped, although she knew she shouldn't be the least bit shocked. After all, that was exactly what he had done to her.

"Obviously," he replied. "How else _could_ I accomplish such a daunting task?" Thanos shot her an engaging grin before setting his sights on the twelve before them. He looked decidedly pleased. "Well, not _all_ of them were drugged. Aunt Hestia was simple enough to subdue. Not being the violent, argumentative type as the others are, she came quietly enough. She actually sat down for me when I commanded her to." He frowned slightly, his brow furrowing in thought.

Niobe caught the look on her brother's face and wondered why he was looking like that. It was almost as if he were perturbed about something. He had accomplished what he had set out to do, and yet he did not have the look of triumph she expected.

"Inebriates, the lot of them," he went on softly. "It was simple enough to drug their wine and all I had to do was conceal myself in the shadows as they drank the night away. Of course," he added, "it took quite a while before the drug took effect. I had to add quite a massive quantity to the wine in order to knock them unconscious, even for a little while. But I had already prepared for that eventuality, hence the small army of youkai that you have seen roaming about this place. I used them as pack animals, if you get my meaning. Anyway, the lesser gods went first, followed by the Hera, Demeter and Hestia. Zeus was, of course, the last to fall." Thanos looked pleased once more. "I had the distinct pleasure of placing his unconscious form on his throne myself."

She shrugged his hand away and turned around to glare up at him. "What the hell is the matter with you? Why are you doing this? They have done nothing to you! I can't believe—"

"Why? Alright, I will tell you _why_, my girl." Thanos grabbed her from behind, one arm going around her torso, leaving his free hand to gently grip her throat. "Because I want to take _his_ place, that's why," he hissed in her ear, his finger pointing directly at Zeus. "It's my destiny, you know. But I couldn't very well take over his throne if the he or the others got in my way. And we both know that they would do much to protect their precious leader. That's why I had to take care of them. After all, this _is_ the way of things, isn't it, beloved? Older generations are eventually replaced by younger generations. Old people die to make way for the young. That's how the world works, my precious little dove. And we," he said to Niobe, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "are young, while they are old. Their time has long since passed and it's time they retired, don't you think? I mean, just look at them. They look exhausted."

"If I were covered in all that disgusting shit, I would be exhausted too," she muttered angrily under her breath as he moved them closer towards the thrones.

If he heard her comment, he gave no sign of it. Instead, he released her and backed away. Immediately, Niobe headed straight towards the thrones set on Zeus' right side. Niobe could see her father sitting beside Aphrodite, his right arm extending over his arm rest and clutching her hand as though giving her comfort. As for Aphrodite, Niobe barely recognized her. She was very white and drawn, with dark circles under her once lively blue eyes. Those once incomparable eyes were now heavy-lidded and emotionless, and to Niobe she looked as though her soul had fled, leaving only the shell of her body behind. On the goddess's right side was the throne of her son Eros, who sat slumped over in his chair, apparently asleep.

"Eros? What's wrong?" Niobe asked gently. Her hand stretched out to touch his knee.

But Thanos snatched her hand away before her fingers came in contact with the noxious sludge. "I told you not to touch it, Niobe. Didn't I say not to touch it?" he hissed in her ear. To Aphrodite he said, "Oi, bitch. Can you hear me?" He cocked his arm back and slapped her across the face.

The Goddess of Love did not respond. Indeed, she did not even appear to be cognizant of her surroundings. Taking notice of this, Niobe glanced around the room at the other captive occupants. Aphrodite was not the only one who seemed to semi-conscious.

Ares, who sat on Aphrodite's left side, seemed to be unaffected. He was very much awake and aware of what was going on around him. "Leave Aphrodite alone, Thanos. Hitting her will accomplish nothing. Can't you see she is incapable of defending herself?"

Thanos rolled his eyes. "Shut up and mind your own business. And don't tell me that I can't hit her. You'd be wasting your breath for there is nothing that you can say that will keep me from doing as I please," he informed his father in a low, unpleasant tone. "Only Niobe has the power to stay my hand. But don't worry, my _revered_ father, for I have no desire whatsoever for your whore even though she is helpless enough to have my way with. I have something far more delectable to take to my bed." He reached back to fondle one of Niobe's breasts. "My sister's flesh is the sweetest and purest that I have ever tasted in my life. Why would I want another woman when I have the most luscious fruit within reach?"

Repulsed, Niobe moved away from Thanos and quickly crossed her arms over her chest in a protective manner. In the corner of her eyes, she became aware that her father was staring hard at her. Turning her head, she caught sight of the look on Ares' face and much to her consternation, detected a dark fury burning in his coal black eyes. At first she thought the fury was due to the horrid thing he had done to Aphrodite, but then she realized it had nothing to do with that goddess. She saw her father's gaze slide from her, to Thanos and back again. It took her a minute for the implication to sink, but Niobe finally recalled yet another memory: _Her father had not known the extent of the relationship between herself and Thanos._ Ares had been completely unaware of what had gone on.

_But now he knew._

Her chest squeezed painfully beneath her enraged father's scrutiny. His anger was so great she could feel it wrap itself around her and suffocate her. When his hard gaze silently asked her a question, she shook her head hurriedly. "No, Father," she whispered as tears filled her eyes. Her face burned with shame. "Please."

Her softly uttered denial was all the confirmation Ares needed. A pair of the blackest, most hate-filled eyes settled on Thanos. "You are the most contemptible, the most despicable creature to have ever walked amongst the living," Ares snarled at his son. He struggled against the ebony substance that held him to get at his son.

Casually, Thanos glanced over at his red-face father. "What are you talking about, Father?" he asked blithely, a bored expression on his face.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you depraved little beast," hissed the war god. "I am speaking of what you have done to your sister!"

The younger god faced his father with cold, black eyes. "You speak as though I have broken some law when all I have done is love her," he countered stiffly. "Where is the crime in that? It is not uncommon in our world for siblings to be lovers." He waved a hand in the direction of Zeus and Hera. "Even though _he_ fucks every woman in sight, Grandfather still manages to squeeze in time for Hera, who is his wife _and_ sister, may I remind you. So again I ask, what crime have I committed?"

Ares was silent for a moment, trying his best to reign in his infamous temper. "You speak as though you and your sister were on intimate terms, yet Niobe reacted to your touch with revulsion. How one is to infer that she slept with you _willingly_ when she cringes from you? Explain _that_ if you please."

But Thanos only smiled. "The explanation is simple. Niobe is your little girl, so of course she would not wish her notoriously hot-tempered father to know of her lovers. You know as well as I that she has always been timid around you, Father, because she was afraid of your over-protectiveness. So why should she tell you of what has passed between the two of us?"

The war god turned his attention back to his daughter. "Niobe?"

With tears streaking down her face, Niobe looked up at her father when he spoke her name. "I'm sorry, Father. Forgive me. I couldn't tell you or Mother anything because— because I was so ashamed."

Angered by her words, Thanos whirled around to look at her but she quickly backed away from him.

"Stay away from me, Thanos! We've been through this time and again and I'm tired of arguing with you." Glancing back at her father she said, "Yes, he raped me. I wanted nothing to do with him and yet he raped me over and over again." Her lips quivered as two large tears slid down her cheeks. "I never spoke a word of it to anyone because Thanos would beat me for telling his secret and—"

"Shut up, Niobe!" Thanos yelled, cutting her off.

"I _knew_ it! You deserve to spend the rest of eternity with Hades in his lake of fire, you abominable, contemptible monster!" roared Ares, whose face had turned purple in an apoplectic rage.

Seeing his father struggle against the ebony barrier, the look on Thanos face softened and he chuckled. With a wave of his hand, the black slime crept quickly upwards to cover his father's mouth, silencing him.

"Just so you know I am the only one who can make and destroy this lovely and poisonous ebony sludge, so do not think you can cozen my sister into releasing you. We all know that her greatest fault is that she is far too tender-hearted." He looked around at the other gods. In a loud, clear voice he said, "Do you _all_ understand? Even though she desperately wants to, _Niobe cannot help you_."

After casting a triumphant glance around the room, Thanos took a shaken Niobe by the hand and led her from the room. "Come, my love. You look exhausted and we must think of your delicate condition. I think it's time for bed for you."

Niobe dared one last look over her shoulder as she was drawn away.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No one had expected Thanos to take off through a portal with a terrified Niobe in his clutches. The moment the portal closed in Yuki's face, that elf whirled around to face the others when a quiet, but annoyed voice broke the weighty silence.

"Where the hell did he take her?" the irritated voice demanded.

Yuki glowered at Inuyasha, who had already changed out of his tuxedo and was now clad in blue jeans, brown Doc Martens and a form-fitting plain white t-shirt. His long silvery white hair was pulled up into a ponytail. As he spoke, he was in the process of strapping his famed Tetsusaiga around his waist.

"Fuck if I know," was the elf's surly reply. "I'm not omnipotent."

Gripping the handle of his famed blade and sending a dark look at the blond elf, Inuyasha walked up to the group, with Ginta, Hakkaku, Shippo and a large Kirara following behind him. "But you were able to survive the wrath of a god," he pointed out reasonably, if not a little irritably. "There must be something _godlike_ about you. So tell us. How'd you do it?"

"I told you, I don't know." Yuki's green eyes narrowed apprehensively on the silver-haired hanyou.

"You two, stop arguing. Yuki, go find our little goddess, my boy. She will need your help. You too, Hiro. You will need to work together. Or rather, the three of you. Sorry, Inu. I'd forgotten about you. Please bring Kagome back safely."

Cracking his knuckles in anticipation, Inuyasha shot a grin at the elf princess as she proceeded to open a portal to the Elven Realm for them. "You bet," he said as he stepped through to the other side. "After all, no matter what form she takes, she is still my responsibility."

As soon as the portal closed behind the trio, Miranda turned to Sesshoumaru and his generals. An odd look had passed over her features.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Miranda? What's wrong?"

The elf princess shook her head. "I'm not entirely sure. Perhaps I was mistaken, but I thought I saw something. Right before Yuki was hit with that surge of energy. Did any of you—?"

The others looked at each other and shook their heads.

Miranda turned back to look at the way her nephews and Inuyasha had gone. "Funny. I could have sworn…" She trailed off, with the look of confusion still on her face. "Well, I knew about it already, but _this_… How curious…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was the cheerful sound of songbirds nearby that woke Niobe the next morning. Eventually she opened her eyes and blinked vacantly up at the ceiling. For a long moment she had no recollection of where she was until a sigh beside her interrupted her thoughts. She turned her head to see the face of the other occupant of her bed, although she needn't have looked. She already knew to whom the sigh belonged.

Carefully, she rolled over onto her side and found herself staring into her brother's slumbering face. He lay on his side, his left arm tucked beneath his pillow. His right arm was outstretched and draped limply over her waist. He was very beautiful, she thought sadly. It was a great shame that his personality did not reflect his angelic countenance.

Thanos sighed again and this time his arm on her waist pulled her ever-so-slightly closer to him. "Niobe," he whispered in his sleep. "Mmm."

Hearing her name pass so lovingly over his lips brought tears to her eyes and she was reminded of the days when he treated her tenderly and reverently; the days before he had allowed his love for her to grow dark and obsessive. Thanos had been the best of brothers and he had been her best friend. For a time there had been no other children on Mount Olympus for them to play with, so it had just been the two of them. She knew him better than anyone else. Or at least, she _thought_ she knew him better than anyone else.

Oh, how blind and foolish she had been! How could she not have seen it? How could she have not realized right away that his personality had altered so drastically? He had been correct when he said that he knew her better than anyone else and she knew that if their roles were reversed, he would have noticed right away that something was wrong with her. She also knew that he had always been protective of her; overly so. But so protective of her that he would kill? No, she had to have known something was up then.

Again, she should have at least had _some_ notion – if she had not kept denying the fact that their relationship had altered in the most extreme way. But even had she been fully aware of his disturbing behavior, _would_ she have been able to stop him from going on his murderous rampage? He had told their father that it was _her_ hand that stayed his. _But would her hand alone be enough?_ Would he cease this madness and release the others if she asked him to?

"Good morning, beautiful."

Niobe jumped and found Thanos watching her lazily from underneath half-opened eye lids. "Thanos! You startled me!"

"So I see," he replied and laughed softly. "I was having the most wonderful dream, Niobe. Shall I tell you of it?"

She had little interest in his dream but she had an inkling of what it may have been about. Graciously, she said, "Of course, please tell me."

His laugh was a little louder this time. "You already know what I was dreaming about, don't you? It is the same thing I only ever dream of, my love. But this time, instead of endlessly pursuing you, I dreamed that you had finally submitted to me. Wasn't that a lovely dream?"

"If you say so," she murmured resignedly and got out of bed. Slipping into a diaphanous gown, she glided out onto the balcony for a breath of fresh air. Pushing her tousled hair back from her face, she let loose a sigh of relief. Being so close to him was making her decidedly uncomfortable.

A slight fluttering in her belly startled her and a sad smile flitted across her lips. Large drops rolled down her cheeks as she glanced down at her belly. Her baby. Kouga's baby. _Their baby. _How would she raise this child all alone? From the moment she had been informed of her pregnancy, she had planned on having him with her, to help her. But now—

Oh heavens, what would she do without him?

"It's a very misty morning, isn't it?" murmured Thanos, coming up behind her.

Niobe nodded and agreed it was so. She did not need to turn around to see where he was; the heat of his body warmed her back. When his arms slid around her, instinctively she tensed. He noticed the slight change in her body and leaned his head against hers with a sigh.

"This has been a long time in coming, but I want to apologize for all the times I've hurt you," he told her quietly. "Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. I know this is a poor excuse, but I was so incredibly jealous." He chuckled mirthlessly. "You have no idea of just _how_ jealous I got."

"Oh, I think I have a good idea of how jealous you get. You don't hesitate to show me whenever you lay a hand on me."

"I said I was sorry about that." Thanos gripped her shoulders and forced her to face him. "I hope you don't think that I found amusement in what I have done to you. Honestly, Niobe, I love you more than anything. Even more than my own life."

The misty morning was overcast and cool with a slight breeze which carried a slight scent of rain and the fragrance of numerous quantities of flowers from the vast garden beyond her balcony. For a long moment the only sounds Niobe could hear were of the wind and the birds.

After a long moment she said quietly, "You are so adept with pretty words, Thanos; and so skilled at the art of manipulation. It would be utterly foolish for me to trust any words that tumble out of your deceitful mouth. Do you honestly believe that what you are telling me now will make everything all right?" She glared angrily up at him. "Telling me that you are sorry and that you love me… Did you really think that will take back all the pain you have caused me? That your words would repair my broken heart?" she demanded shrilly, being very careful not to mention her beloved mate. She wanted nothing more than to fling Kouga's name in her wretched brother's face. But that would be very unwise. Now that her beloved was dead, she feared that if she pushed Thanos too far he would kill her baby. And if that were to happen, she would lose the last connection to her husband. That must not happen!

His broad shoulders slumped and he shook his head sadly. "No, it doesn't make everything better. For me to apologize like this does not make everything right between us. It certainly doesn't bring us as close as we used to be," he said. "I hate feeling like this, as though there were a great yawning gulf between us." He frowned delicately. "It doesn't feel right. I want things to be as they were. No angry confrontations, no hate. Just you and me, and the closeness and love we once shared."

"After what has happened? After all you have put me through?" she cried incredulously. "No, Thanos, we can never go back to the way things were—"

He broke in, "But if you give me enough time— _an eternity, let's say— _I believe that would be sufficient time for me to make up for all the wrong I have done to you."

"You can start making up to me by letting me and the others go."

Thanos shook his head again. "You know I can't do that."

"You can't or you won't?"

Her brother sighed. "Both. The others I can't release for obvious reasons—" He shrugged his shoulders and spread his hands in a helpless gesture.

She broke in abruptly. "You mean because they will retaliate? Well, I don't blame them. Wouldn't you?"

"I don't care about them. They mean little to me, but you… _You_ are the world to me, Niobe. I won't release you because if I do, I know absolutely that I will lose you forever." Thanos leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. The gesture wrung her heart, for it was a painful reminder of the tender and gentle brother he had once been.

"I wish for all the world that I could do as you ask, but in doing so, that would kill me."

He lifted his head from hers and Niobe could see the wild play of emotions across his face, which swung from blinding fury to confusion to utter desolation. It startled her when his face crumpled and he began to sob. "Damn it all, why can't I make you understand? Why can't you see how much I need you? All I ever wanted was for you to love me and me alone!"

A moment passed and by then the expression on his face hardened. "But no, oh no. That was just too much to ask, wasn't it? _Timeus, Timeus, fucking Timeus. _The only name that ever seemed to fall from your lips was that bastard's name! All you ever loved was _him_! Why couldn't you love _me_ that way? Why couldn't you look at _me_ the way you looked at _him_? That fucking sonofabitch, who had done _nothing_ to deserve you! He wasn't even one of us! Damned half-breed upstart! You have no idea how much I hated him, or how much I wanted him dead! I dreamed many times of ripping his head from his body with my bare hands—"

Niobe could only stand there and stare with horror up at Thanos as he ranted and raved. She dared not move for fear he would harm her or her unborn child in his rage.

At long last, Thanos took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, gathering his composure. Quietly he told her, "So you see, if I lost you then I cannot be blamed for the consequences."

Gently pulling away from him, Niobe glared up at her twin. "And what would you do, precisely? Lose your mind and— _oh, I don't know_— start killing people?" she bit out sarcastically, unable to hold her tongue.

Returning her cold gaze with a steady one of his own he replied, "Yes."

A tense laugh burst from her lips. "I can't believe you have audacity to say that." Balling up her fists, she slammed them against his chest. "_You've already murdered people, you fool!_ What's worse, you've murdered them because of _me_! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

She tried to take a further step back, but he brought his hands up and gripped her head to keep her from moving away. "Do _you_ have any idea what you do to _me_, little sister?" he whispered, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I'm pretty certain what goes on inside that sick mind of yours," she shot back, her voice low.

"Even though I have given you a taste what it's like inside my head, you still haven't the first notion of what I go through because of you. It would be so easy to let you into my mind and allow you to experience all the savage emotions that assault me when I think of you with other men. Do you want to know how I really feel about your pregnancy?" He shook her slightly. "Well, do you?"

Fear gripped her, quickly replacing her defiance. "N-no, please—" She winced in pain as he tightened his hold on her.

He clutched her head harder in an attempt to control is growing rage. "I could end it right now if I so desired, _so do not push me_! The knowledge that you are carrying another man's child… It's more than I can bear already." Seeing the grimace on her face caused him to release her before he could hurt her any more. "Shall I show you the images that flash across my mind whenever I wish to cause harm to those other men? Let me tell you that it gives me the greatest pleasure, slaughtering them repeatedly in my head. You know, I relish reliving your lover's death. I've closed my eyes and watched it over and over again—"

Shaken by his gleefully spoken words, Niobe squeezed her eyes shut against the sudden wracking pain at the memory of her beloved. "You bastard! Don't you dare speak of him anymore! The last thing I want is to hear you talk of him like this!"

There was silence following her cries and soon she found herself wrapped up in the warmth of his arms. "Then do not _speak_ of leaving me, Niobe. _Do not dare even think it!_ It would be best to remain exactly where you are, am I right? I realize that you don't believe what I say, but I want to protect you from all that is ugly; especially from the ugliness in my head that plagues me. If you recall, I have much to make up for." He scooped her up in his arms and smiled into her angry, defiant face. "Now let me show you just how sincerely I want your forgiveness."

A fierce battle was waged in her bed moments later and Niobe, as usual, lost the war.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Several hours later, Thanos and Niobe were sitting outside in the gardens when a misshapen, humanoid creature approached Thanos. The young god, who had been speaking in warm, honeyed tones to his beloved, instantly became angry at the interruption.

"What do you want? Why are you here? Have you done what I asked? And did I not tell you that I do not wish to be disturbed?" Thanos demanded angrily.

The ugly creature bowed awkwardly. "If you please, my lord, there is a spot of trouble. No, we have not been able to locate—" He looked askance at Niobe before continuing, "— _that _particular individual. But it appears that we do have company." He gave his master a meaningful look.

The look on Thanos' face turned grave. "I see. I shall have to greet our visitors then." His brow smoothed as he turned back to Niobe. "Do not be alarmed, my love. I will take care of this." He leaned forward and gave her a deep, delving kiss. "I'm ordering you to stay right here and for heaven's sake, do not attempt to escape. Remember that I will always be able to find you, no matter what." Biting her gently on the neck, he reached over and gripped the front of her belt, giving it a good shake to remind her of their unbreakable connection. Then his hand slid lower, causing Niobe to draw a sharp intake of breath.

Much to her mortification, his hand had slipped between her thighs and rubbed her the most provocative manner. She attempted to shut her legs, but he would not allow it.

"And when I return, I wish to explore your lovely body with my tongue yet again. I love you, my most precious queen."

It was all she could do not to shove him away from her and show him just how much he repulsed her. But she dared not. Not after their little confrontation earlier that day. However, she could not suppress a look of distaste and a grunt of revulsion as he licked the side of her neck. As soon as he moved away from her, she grabbed the hem of her dress and used it to wipe his saliva from her skin. After she had done so, she sent up a small prayer of thanks to the unexpected guests her brother had gone to meet and was joyous that he was _finally_ leaving her side.

She watched her brother and the disgusting little creature exit the garden. Once they had gone, she heaved an enormous sigh of relief. She had begun to wonder if he would ever leave! Glancing down at her wrists, she willed the gold bracelets to appear. With a scowl, she ripped the annoying trinkets off of her arms, soon followed by the necklace that had begun to lay heavy on her chest. How she hated them! Gathering the pieces up and balling them in her hands, she tossed them onto the ground. The moment they touched the grass beneath her feet, the gold jewelry began to melt away with a quiet hiss and soon nothing was left save a puff of smoke. She'd wanted to rid herself of them but had not known when or _if_ she would have been able to remove them. But it wasn't as if it mattered anyway. This ridiculous belt ruined any chance of escaping him.

With her fingers, she gingerly touched her throat. Her throat and wrists still bore the mark of his brutality. So much for his apologies, she thought bitterly. Why had he even bothered opening his mouth at all? Did he think that a few sweet words would make her forgive him? That a look of anguish would _make_ her want to open her legs for him?

Anger burned hotly with Niobe's breast. She despised Thanos with as much hatred as she could muster. Her mother never taught her how to not hate her own brother. Indeed, her mother often told her to be kind to everyone, no matter if they had hurt her terribly. But she could not follow her mother's words. Not this time.

She would find a way to save her mother and the others no matter what. After all Thanos had done to her, she would defy him—even at the cost of her own life.

Just to be certain that the coast was clear, Niobe waited several more minutes before slipping from the garden and running through the palace to the throne room, where all the gods were held captive.

As she reached the enormous double doors that led to the room within, she saw with great dismay that the entrance was guarded two large, winged monsters. Demons, she thought with dismay and was immediately annoyed with her short-sightedness. Naturally he wouldn't leave the occupants of Mount Olympus unguarded. She could only hope that there were no unwelcome guardians on the inside, keeping the gods company.

But how to get in! Niobe pulled back then paused. She thought a moment on her predicament before striding forward. Well, there _was _one way to get in, but one required a serious amount of nerve and someone in her condition shouldn't be attempting to scale a cliff face. She and Thanos had entered the throne room many a time in this manner when they were children. The longer she considered the alternate route, however, the more her heart failed her. After all, it couldn't hurt to try to get in the normal way!

Swallowing her trepidation, Niobe walked towards the doorway and the two fearsome looking demons sentinels. As she feared, two pairs of blood red eyes glared at her with hostility as she approached them.

"Hi," she said, attempting to hide her uneasiness.

They growled low in their throats.

Desperately she wished they could understand that she needed to get inside. "Please," she began, "let me go through these doors. I need to see my loved ones."

Another set of growls, lower in register this time, and much more menacing. With a feeling of overwhelming helplessness, she felt something dark rise in her. She was tired of being unable to do what she wanted! Her family was in that room and they needed her help. Damn these idiotic creatures and their pitifully low intelligence!

For the moment she decided retreat was the best option and headed quickly back down the corridor. On the way to her room, she passed through a long, windowed hallway. She was in such deep thought, wondering how to get into that cursed room, she ran into a slim girl carrying a jug of water.

"Ah! Forgive me!" she exclaimed apologetically and put out a hand to steady the girl, who appeared to be a maidservant.

"If you please, my lady, it is I who should beg _your_ forgiveness."

Niobe glanced sharply at the girl's face. "Annis?"

The maid bowed. "Yes, my lady."

Niobe took a step back. She remembered quite clearly the maid's duplicity in Thanos' plan to bind her to him forever. Seeing the goddess's reaction, Annis straightened and studied Niobe's face somberly.

"I do not expect you to trust me after what I have done to you, but I can help you," the maid murmured softly.

"Indeed. How?"

Annis looked cautiously about them. After ascertaining that the coast was clear, she eyed Niobe steadily. "I can get you into that room to see your mother."

Niobe tilted her head to the side and waited for Annis to continue. "Go on."

"I attend to your mother, you see. Your brother allows me to enter that room, but only because I have served the Lady Athena for so long. I am so devoted to her. She has been so terribly kind to me and I felt it was only right to remain by her side since I betrayed her beloved daughter."

When Niobe did not reply, Annis went to the nearest window and set the jug on the sill. "You are probably wondering why I drugged your wine that night."

Niobe shrugged. "I understand. You did it for money. I heard the clink of coins and saw him hand you a small purse."

Annis shook her head dejectedly and burst into overwrought tears. "I _despise_ your brother, my lady! He is so cruel and hateful and manipulative!" She sat down beside her water jug and wept into her hands. "We were lovers, he and I. He asked me to drug your wine because he said that he wished to be rid of you! He swore to me that he loved me— but he needed you out of the way because you were obsessed with him and would not let him be with anyone else. The reason he wanted you drugged was to allow Aphrodite to reverse your passionate feelings for him. At least, that was the story he told me." She sobbed loudly for a moment before wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. "Then later on I heard of the belt he had Hephaestus make for you and then of the death of your lover Timeus. That was when I knew he had lied to me! I realized that it wasn't _you_ who was obsessed with _him_; it was _he_ who was obsessed with _you_! Whenever he was around you, I desperately tried to ignore the look of passion in his eyes and on his face when his gaze fell upon you. Oh my lady, I would have killed you if I could, I was so jealous. All I wanted was for him to look at me the way he looked at you. But anyone with half an eye would have known of his feelings with just one glance. I—I can't believe I fell for his deceptions. I'm such a fool."

Moving the water aside, Niobe sat down beside the distraught girl and hugged her. "You aren't a fool, Annis. You were deceived in a malicious and insensitive way. It is my brother who is the fool, not you. He is a heartless, malevolent and vindictive man and he tricked you into helping him. I do not blame you."

Hearing the tender-hearted goddess speak to her so, Annis threw her arms around Niobe and buried her face against Niobe's neck and wept even more bitterly. "I don't deserve your kindness! You have been through so much and I only added to your pain! My life is yours, my lady!"

Rocking the distraught young woman, Niobe smiled against her head. "I do not ask as much as that, Annis," she replied gently, "Although I _will_ take you up on your offer of getting me into that room. Now please don't cry anymore. You should never cry over this. Thanos does not deserve your tears and I have long since forgiven you."

The two women had sat in silence for several long moments when a thought struck Niobe. "Annis, tell me. What happened to Eros? The others appear to be awake, but why is Eros the only one who deeply slumbers?"

Taking another swipe at her eyes, Annis sniffled. "Well, Lord Eros only recently returned to us. He lived amongst the mortals for a time, you know."

Niobe stared in surprise at the maid. "No, I didn't know."

Annis nodded. "Oh yes, my lady. He announced his intentions to his mother before he left. She begged him not to go, but his mind was firmly made up." She twisted her hands in her lap.

"But why?" Niobe frowned. "Why would he leave heaven to be amongst the mortals?"

The youthful maid turned her face up to the goddess. "Why, my lady? In order to find you, that's why. Lord Eros wanted to protect you from Thanos. He felt responsible for not aiding you that night." Annis paused before adding quietly, "But he was not the only one who went in search of you."

Puzzled by the young woman's words, Niobe pressed for her to elaborate but Annis would not speak further on the matter. Instead she finished regaining her composure and told Niobe how she planned to get her into the gods' throne room.

ooo

Soon Niobe was meekly following Annis down the large corridor that led to the throne room. Annis had asked another maid to stand guard in the hallway and instructed her to whistle when she heard Thanos was nearby. The other maid nodded and curtseyed to Niobe.

Dressed in a plain white tunic and carrying a pile of linen that was high enough to hide her face, Niobe kept close to Annis as the two women swept right past the two winged guardians. As soon as she passed the threshold, Annis turned and closed the massive double doors, leaving one opened slightly in order to hear the warning signal.

"Forgive me for making you carry these," Annis said regretfully, taking Niobe's burden from her.

"It is alright," Niobe said, allowing the maid to relieve her of her burden. "I'm in, in any case."

Annis turned on the lights and Niobe dashed across the room towards her mother. "Mother!" she cried softly as she reached Athena's feet.

Athena, who had been asleep, opened her lovely eyes and smiled lovingly down at her daughter. "Niobe! I thought Thanos would never let you back in to see me!"

"He could never keep me away from you," she reassured her mother and gingerly touched the part of her hand that was free of the black slime.

She smiled benevolently down at her weeping daughter and clutched at her hand. "How I have missed you, my sweet child! And how I have worried for you! It is I who should ask for forgiveness, Niobe. Had I stopped that evil brother of yours from doing what he did to you and that poor boy—?"

"That poor boy indeed!"

Niobe whirled around, startled.

She saw that it was Aphrodite who had called out indignantly from the other side of the room. When had she come out of her trance?

"The very least you could do is say his name, Athena! After all, it was _your_ son who murdered him!"

Athena lifted her noble head and glared at the goddess of love. "It sounds as though you believe I had a hand in that nasty affair, Aphrodite. And I will have you know that I did all I could to discipline my son's wild ways, so I will thank you to blame his father for that!" She glared pointedly at the darkly handsome god of war on the opposite side of the room. "I begged him not to allow the boy anywhere _near_ a sword!"

Ares, who was eyeing the drooping figure of his daughter with remorse, sat up as straight as he could. Earlier, at Niobe's insistence, Thanos had allowed their father the freedom of speech once more. "Athena! Don't you _dare_ put the blame on me for Thanos' mistakes!"

Aphrodite turned her head as far as she was able and scowled at her black-haired lover. "Well, you _are_ his father, Ares. The least you could have done was kept him in line! Then perhaps my son would never have met his fate!"

Niobe, who was still grasping onto her mother's hand and sobbing, sat up straight and turned her tear-stained face in the direction of Aphrodite. "Wait a minute. Your son? Timeus was… He was _your_ son?"

"Yes. Didn't you know? Couldn't you see the resemblance?" she bit out resentfully, tearfully. "Timeus was _my_ son by a half-god, half-mortal man. A demigod." Her face relaxed and she wept a bit. "I must tell you that I always blamed you, Niobe. For his death, I mean. But to be fair to you, it was foretold to me by the Oracle of Delphi when I was pregnant with him so I knew all along that he would die. And in an attempt to cheat Fate, I sent Timeus to live with his father in the mortal realm, hoping that he would be safe from you. But when I found out from him that he had fallen in love with a beautiful, black haired goddess…" She trailed off, her blue eyes misting. "For the longest time I had believed that you would be directly responsible… But it was only right before his death I had a feeling it would be your evil brother and not you, who would commit such a heinous deed. After all, you are far too much like your mother to ever take another life."

Niobe, shaken by Aphrodite's revelation, rose and went over to that goddess and knelt at her feet. "I never knew who his mother was. Forgive me, Aphrodite! If I had known about the belt Thanos had given me I never would have allowed Timeus to pursue me. I would have kept as far away as I could from him!"

"Belt?" Aphrodite stared down at the girl with puzzlement. "What belt?"

"The one that Thanos forced me to wear. He told me that right before you and Eros came to my chambers to perform—" Niobe shot her father a nervous look before she continued, "—to perform the marriage ceremony, he slipped a special belt on me because he knew that whatever magic you cast on me would not endure."

With a grim smile, Aphrodite nodded. "I told him as much, but he did not seem to care. I now see that he was far better prepared than I gave him credit for, the sneaky bastard." She paused then asked, "This belt that you speak of. Where did he obtain it?"

The younger goddess grimaced and looked down at her feet. That was all the confirmation Aphrodite needed. Raising fearsome blue eyes, she sent a withering glare across the room at her estranged husband. "Damn you, Hephaestus. How could you even _fathom_ aiding that monster? You know what he's like! So tell us. What did the bastard promise you in exchange for this unbreakable leash and the eternal imprisonment of his sister?"

The great Lord of the Forge straightened a little in his chair, discomfort written plainly on his homely, rugged face. Niobe, who had turned her gaze to her quiet, kind and loving uncle, felt her heart breaking at the sight of him. He was a large man and crippled, his lower half shriveled and weak in comparison to his upper body, which was as broad and powerful as any of the other males in the room.

Hephaestus gaze weakened underneath Aphrodite's harsh stare. In a soft voice he replied, "He promised to persuade you to return to me. He said— he said that he would make you see sense so that you would treat me as a wife should treat her husband." He looked away from her, his entire being radiating humiliation.

There was a moment's silence before Aphrodite burst into peals of harsh laughter. "And you believed him? You actually believed that lying scumbag?" More laughter. "Oh my! I knew you were a fool, Hephaestus, but I never thought you would be _that_ much of a fool! At least I knew I had half a chance of success when I agreed to help him. I knew that he when it came to Niobe, he would do his damnedest to keep her all to himself. And before you accuse me of being a hypocrite, I did it in an attempt to save my son's life while you aided him purely for selfish reasons! As for me returning to you, you of all people should know better! I _never_ wanted to marry you in the first place, you great ugly oaf! You repulse me! Gods, you're such a gullible fool!" She laughed again, only this time it was a laugh bordering on hysteria.

The distressed, tormented look on Hephaestus' face was too much for Niobe. As indignation prickled up her spine, she turned on Aphrodite, marched up to her throne and slapped the laughing goddess hard across the face. So angry was she that when she got some of the slime on her hand, she never even felt it burning her skin. _"Stop it, damn you! Can't you see you're hurting him?"_

The laughter died on Aphrodite's lips, her big blue eyes blinking rapidly. "I—"

"You are so cruel to him always," Niobe bit out accusingly. "You laugh and mock him, but for what reason? I, for one, understand why he did what he did. He didn't do it out of malice; he did it for Thanos simply because he loves you and wants you back. Of course he would believe my brother's false words. Wouldn't you, if someone promised you they would be able to return the one you love to you if you were desperate? Uncle Hephaestus only did as my brother wished out of love for you. I find it odd how the Goddess of Love does not know what real love is, even though it is staring her in the face."

A look of guilt spread across Aphrodite's face in a scarlet stain. "Well," she began, directing her words at her husband, "did you at least make the belt so she could break free of it?"

Hephaestus, shooting his little niece and defender a look of gratitude, nodded. "Of course I did. I didn't fully trust him and I told him that I did not like what he was planning to do with it, so I made it in such a fashion that there would be a way she could free herself."

"And which way is that?"

Niobe looked at Aphrodite. "It was your son Timeus. He was the key. I'm afraid that is why Thanos murdered him. Thanos said that he had to get rid of him because he was the only one who could break the belt."

Hephaestus cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Niobe, but is that what Thanos told you?" The black haired goddess turned her attention to her uncle again and nodded. "Were those his exact words?" he asked.

Niobe frowned. "Well, no, but he inferred that Timeus was the only one who could release me from the belt. Why do you ask?"

The blacksmith of the gods nodded slowly. "I see. Well, I am afraid he did not tell you the entire truth concerning that. Come here child, and let me tell you how to remove that wretched piece of metal from around your waist." When Niobe was standing before him, Hephaestus smiled tenderly down at her. "Whoever loves you and one whom you can return that love to in equal measure; only they would be able to free you from that cursed belt."

As his words sank in, Niobe lowered her head sadly. For her, there was only one man who fit that bill. "Only Timeus ever loved me so greatly. So that's it then. I'm attached to my brother for all eternity. That doesn't help me at all, uncle. Thank you anyway."

"But—"

"It doesn't matter, since Timeus is dead again. I don't know if he'll be reborn or if I'd even be able to find him…"

"Dead again?" This time it was her mother. "Sweetheart, what do you mean, he is dead again?"

Wiping away the tears that fell at the memory of her beloved, Niobe said, "I found Timeus in this life. He was reborn as a wolf demon named Kouga." She smiled softly to herself. "Oh my, he was so handsome! He had long black hair and the most amazing blue eyes I'd ever seen and—and he loved me more than life itself." Niobe turned to face Aphrodite and walked towards her. "We got married only… Was it yesterday? Or the day before? I can't remember…" She began to weep in earnest and rung her hands in agitation.

A whistling sound came from outside the double doors and Annis whirled around. She waved frantically at Niobe. "My lady! Please hurry! He is returning!"

Niobe ran across the room to her mother, who was trying very hard not to cry. "I will be back as soon as I can," she assured her mother. "With Annis' help, I will be able to see you as often as possible."

Athena smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes, that would be lovely. Now go, and be careful, my love."

Giving her mother a brave smile, Niobe quickly followed Annis from the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dinner that night was uncomfortable.

The twins sat alone in the great dining hall, save for a handful of servants who served them their food and refilled their bejeweled goblets. At least, they replenished Thanos' food and drink for Niobe had little appetite. Under the circumstances, she would have refused to eat at all, but she couldn't. She had to think of her unborn child and made sure to eat enough to keep up her strength.

Her lack of appetite did not go unnoticed.

"You have scarcely touched your food, beloved," Thanos remarked casually. "What's wrong? Are you feeling unwell?" He took a bite of succulent roasted turkey leg.

"I'm fine," she replied curtly.

He set the turkey leg down on his plate and reached out to grab his golden chalice. For a long moment he sipped at his wine and all the while his dark eyes studied her over the rim of his cup. "I really wish you wouldn't lie to me," he said, setting down his drink.

Niobe bristled. "I'm not," she muttered irritably.

"Oh, but you are. I can feel it," he said, poking his chest with his thumb. "Right here."

"Do not be absurd. You could not possibly have any idea just _how_ I feel," she retorted sharply.

Thanos leaned over suddenly and grasped one of her hands in his. His dark eyes glowed with tender emotion. "But I do. Indeed I do. You forget that we are twins and as twins we have a very… _special_… connection." He pulled her forward and kissed her gently.

"Please don't," she protested weakly, turning her head away when he attempted another kiss.

"Why not?" he asked, his gaze fixed on her.

"Because."

"Because?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't feel right when you kiss me. I really wish you wouldn't. If you truly felt everything I feel, then you would know that." When he reached for her face to turn it back to his, she jumped up quickly and moved so that her chair was between them. "I'm exhausted, Thanos. I want to retire for the night."

He watched her as she turned to walk away. "I have not yet dismissed you."

She turned to look at him. "I do believe I'm old enough to decide when to leave a room without permission," she informed him stiffly. "I am not a child."

"I never said you were. But I do not want you to leave me," he told her, getting to his feet. "I want you to stay and converse with me."

"I told you," she said, backing slowly away, "I am tired and wish to go to bed."

Thanos wiped his hands on a napkin that was sitting beside his plate then set it back down on the table. "Wait for me," he said. "I shall retire with you."

Niobe bit her lip uncertainly. That was the last thing she wanted. "N-no, that's okay. I'd rather sleep by myself tonight," she stammered and hurriedly began to make her way out of the dining hall.

When she reached the doorway, she had to bite back a sob. The feel of his hand on her waist let her know that she was not going anywhere without him.

"But I wish very much to sleep with you," he whispered, his breath hot against her ear.

As she held back her tears, she felt his arms encircle her when she tensed. She had just been about to run away from him but he had sensed her desire to fly from him… and had successfully stopped it.

They made their way to her bedchamber but he did not want to go to bed immediately. Instead he led her over to her balcony, his arms still wrapped securely around her. The moon was bright and as beautiful as ever, but seeing it only brought heartache to the part of her that was Kagome. When she could not stand the sight of that gentle, glowing orb any longer, Niobe turned her head away.

"Something is wrong. I understand the pain you must be feeling."

She laughed derisively. "You understand nothing, Thanos."

"Don't I?" He turned her face up to his. "I told you that we have a special connection. Do you doubt me?"

"Yes. Always. No matter what you do, I will never believe a word you say."

"Cruel child." Tilting her head up higher, he bent down to kiss her. His lips drifted away from hers, across her cheek and traced a path down the side of her throat. As he dipped to kiss her shoulder, he lifted a hand to press against her bosom, just over her heart.

"No, Thanos…"

"I feel the same things you do," he told her quietly. "Whether you like it or not, our hearts beat as one."

She slapped his hand away from her chest. "Nonsense."

"Then let me prove it."

Before she could say a word, he had whirled her around to face him. Each of her hands he had covered with his own; her left hand pressed against her heart, her right against his heart.

He allowed a few minutes to pass before he spoke. "You see?" he whispered. "They beat as one."

Niobe could only stare in horror at him. "No," she breathed. He had been right. Their hearts did indeed beat in perfect rhythm. Even when her heart began to race in her breast, his heart began to race exactly when hers did.

"Even if you manage to escape me and find love with another, you will never find a man who knows you as well as I do." Stifling a groan, he pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you more than I do myself, Niobe. Whatever you think or feel, I am aware of it."

"Then why do you keep pursuing me, knowing that I will reject you repeatedly?"

A small smile curved his lips. "Haven't you figured it out yet?" At the shake of her head, he continued. "It's because I can sense that a part of your heart still belongs to me."

Speechless, she stared at him.

"I _am_ right, am I not? A part of you still loves me, Niobe. I can feel it. And that is why I will never give up on you, no matter how badly you treat me or how rudely you speak to me."

"But wouldn't most men walk away from a woman who would do that to them? Wouldn't that be an incentive to find someone else?"

He released her hands and took hold of her upper arms. "And that seems to be the crux of the matter, doesn't it?" He shook his head regretfully. "As you well know, I am not most men. I don't _want_ anyone else, Niobe. All I want—_all I have ever wanted_—was you."

As his dark, fathomless eyes peered into hers, a memory surfaced in her mind. A very old memory, she thought with some astonishment. But the astonishment quickly passed. Why should she be surprised by an old memory? There were, no doubt, many more memories that she had yet to recall. And yet, this one was quite old and seemed to be a memory she had buried away deep in her subconscious, as though it was hidden there by her. It was certainly different from the ones Thanos had erased from her mind.

From the time they emerged from their mother's womb, Thanos and Niobe had been inseparable. As the older they grew, the closer they became. They could not bear to be parted from one another, not even at night. During their entire childhood the twins shared the same room, the same bed even, so close was their bond. Every moment, be it waking or sleeping, must be spent together.

So it was with much astonishment that one day, not much past their fourteenth birthday, that Niobe woke to find their bed empty and her brother already awake and fully dressed.

"_Thanos?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What are you doing?"_

_Her brother, whose back was to her, stiffened at the sound of her voice but he did not turn around. "Packing my things," he said shortly._

_Niobe frowned. Thanos never spoke to her like that._

"_But why?"_

"_Why?" He turned around and with a wave his hand, dismissed the servant who had been helping him with his things. The servant picked up the box and exited the room in silence._

"_Yes, why?" she pressed him._

_Thanos sighed. "I've been doing some thinking the past few weeks. Don't you think we are a little too old to be sleeping together? I mean, we've been doing that since we were infants. All I want is a room of my own and some privacy. Surely you don't begrudge me that?"_

_His words stung. She hadn't known he was so unhappy._

"_N-no, of course I don't," she told him. "I just wish you had talked to me about this when it first began to bother you. It would have given me time to adjust."_

"_I'm sorry," he said. "You're right. I should have let you know first." There was an uneasy pause for a moment. "Well, I must be going. See you later." He turned to go._

"_Wait!" cried Niobe, scrambling out of bed. "Wait, please wait. Tell me, what have I done to drive you away, Thanos? I feel as though I am to blame for this."_

_He came to a halt in the doorway but did not turn around. Niobe sensed that he did not want to look at her._

"_You haven't done anything, Niobe. If you must know, I am in need of female company and Father said he would provide me with some."_

"_But," she pleaded, and stretched out a hand to him, "I am a female. What's wrong with my company?" She just did not understand._

_This time, Thanos did turn to look at her. The pitiful look of longing in her eyes tore at his heart. "I don't think you understand what I am saying, Niobe, so let me be as clear as I can. I prefer the company of women. And by women, I mean adult females with __**womanly**__ attributes." His black eyes coolly skimmed her up and down. "You are still in possession of a child's body. Goodbye."_

_Her large eyes filled with anguished tears as he departed their bed chamber. No, not their bed chamber. Not any longer. It was solely hers now._

_As her tears fell, she went over to the full-length mirror that stood near the dressing room and stared at her reflection for a long time. He had been correct about her body. She had nothing, no breasts, no curves or firm, rounded limbs… nothing to show that she was a woman._

_She sank to the floor and wept violently. Never had she felt such loneliness._

_But Thanos had not completely abandoned her. A week after he had moved into his own chambers, he took her out for a walk, just the two of them. He held her and assured her that he had not ceased loving her; he always would. They talked just like they used to, which pleased Niobe greatly. She had been fearful now that he moved out that he would grow away from her and leave her all alone._

_Outings like this occurred often, much to Niobe's delight. But her body still remained child-like. She loved how attentive he was to her, as though he was trying to make up for leaving her behind and growing up before her._

_Inevitably, during their conversations amidst the nature around them, Niobe began to fall in love with her twin. She had always loved him, it was true, but this was a deeper, more complex feeling. She wanted nothing more than to spend eternity at his side as his wife, for who else knew him better than she?_

_On their fifteenth birthday, Niobe took her courage into her own hands and decided to tell him of her feelings that evening. She dressed with care and stared proudly at her figure in the mirror. A year after he had moved out of their room, she had developed somewhat. Her breasts weren't the size she'd hoped they be for they were only small buds yet, but at least he couldn't say that she hadn't grown._

_After applying some rouge to her face, she took a deep breath and went to his rooms. She knocked on the door._

_A tall, buxom redhead who was decidedly inebriated answered the door. "Yes?" she asked suspiciously. "Who are you? This is a private party."_

"_Who's at the door?" called Thanos from within._

_The redhead turned and shrugged. "I don't know. It's some girl in a dress, trying to show off tits she doesn't have." The woman burst into laughter suddenly, as though she could no longer contain her mirth._

"_Ah, that will be my sister. Tell her to come in. After all, it's her birthday too."_

_The woman at the door turned her attention back to Niobe. Her heavily painted face held a decidedly sour look. "Come in, your highness," she muttered sarcastically. "Hell, you look nothing like Lord Thanos. How can the two of you be twins?"_

_Niobe ignored the red-haired female and swept past her into her brother's room. He was lying on his bed, quite naked, while a petite blonde female straddled his thighs seductively. She, too, was naked._

_Thanos took a swig of wine and looked past the blonde to his twin, who stood, horror-struck, at the sight before her. He chuckled and setting down his cup, turned his attention to the nude female on his lap. While his sister looked on, he grabbed the blonde woman's breasts and squeezed them._

"_See, look here, Niobe. These are what breasts are supposed to look like," he told her, his eyes never leaving the smooth, buoyant globes in his hands. "Although mentioning that you have nothing like this would be exceedingly rude of me." He and the blonde giggled. "Ah well, that is neither here nor there. What is it that you want?" he asked while attempting to affix a serious expression on his face._

_Feeling a deep blush spread over her cheeks, Niobe bowed her head in an attempt to hide the look of embarrassment on her face. "I wish to speak with you, brother. In private if you please."_

"_In private? Don't be absurd, Niobe. I have nothing to hide from my two charming companions here. So spill it. What's the big secret?" He poured himself a fresh cup of wine._

_But Niobe could feel the hostile glance of the red-head from behind her. In front of her, on the bed, the blonde was performing fellatio on her brother. Niobe could not think anymore. She could only feel… and all she could feel was misery. She knew at last that what she had feared most had come true. Her brother had indeed grown away from her. The connection that she had with him for so long was gone and most painful of all— he had been the one who had severed it._

"_No. It's nothing. I am sorry to have disturbed you." Niobe turned away and began making her way to the door._

"_Wait, Niobe!"_

_The cry pulled Niobe up sharply and she turned, half-expectantly. Perhaps he would send these two disgusting females away?_

_Still naked, Thanos had risen from his bed and made his way towards her. "Look, Niobe, I know why you came here."_

"_You do?" Hope dawned in Niobe's soul. He had seen the hurt he had caused her and he would now apologize._

_Thanos nodded. "Yes. It's not hard to figure out. After all, you've been giving me the signs for the past few months now. I can tell you're in love with me, Niobe. I'm sorry, I should have said something to you earlier."_

_She beamed up at him. "It's alright, Thanos. And I am sorry too. I should have told you from the outset of my feelings for you—"_

"_Doesn't matter," he said abruptly. "Now you know that I know… was there anything else?"_

_Niobe stared up at him, confused by his cold manner. "Well, no, not really."_

"_Good. Then good night, sister. I shall go back to my party now."_

"_But…"_

"_But what? There is nothing more for me to say, Niobe." When she did not reply but instead, only looked up at him with a bewildered look on her face, he groaned. "Look, dammit! Do I have to spell it out for you? Honestly, you're so slow! __**I**__… __**don't**__… __**love**__… __**you**__! Do you understand now? I don't love you in the romantic sense; only as a brother. Now please, go away." With an impatient hand, he shoved Niobe out of the room and slammed the door in her face._

So deep in her recollection was Niobe that she did not notice Thanos taking her head in his hands. When she came to herself, she stared up at him in utter disbelief. He smiled.

"You remembered at last, didn't you?" he asked gently. When she did not reply, he brushed his lips against her forehead. "Silly thing that you are, you imagined that I had no memory of that night. Well, I did." He pulled her close to him. "I wish I could erase that memory from my own mind. You have no idea how badly I wanted to run after you and beg your forgiveness, Niobe. I behaved like a complete bastard to you. Gods above, I never meant any of the words that I said to you."

The expression in his eyes was one of wretchedness when he saw her burst into tears. "Oh honey, please don't cry!" he exclaimed and cradled her trembling body to his chest. "Forgive me! Say you forgive me! Do you see why I can't let you go? Do you see why I am unable to move on? Because you loved me! You loved me and no other. Have you any clue as to how happy that makes me?"

"I don't love you like that now," she gasped between sobs. "Let go of me, damn you!"

His hands moved upwards to grip her head and tilt it upwards so that she was forced to look at him. "Never. As long as you hold me in your heart, even a little bit, I will never give up. As long as there is love for me inside you, I will never lose hope. Would you like to know why I spoke to you so harshly that night?"

"No!" cried Niobe and struck Thanos on the chest.

He ignored her. "The reason was simply that I did not want to appear to be a weakling in front of those women. I was a teenager and you know how teenagers are. You can't lose face or everyone will think you are a loser. They expected me to be a man, just like Father. I couldn't let them see me otherwise. I let my pride get in the way and allowed you to be hurt. I am so sorry, my darling."

"But you left me!" she shrieked at him. "You wanted your own space and you… you deserted me! Do you know how I cried when you separated us?"

Anguish contorted his face. "Of course I know! I heard you crying after I left the bedroom. All I could do was stand there and listen to you. It was an unspeakable feeling, knowing that I had hurt you so deeply. I have never forgotten that day, feeling our hearts breaking as one. My arms ached to hold you until you ceased to cry."

Niobe let out a hiccupping sob. "Then why? Why did you do it?"

Thanos stood quite still and stared off into space. "There has never been a time when I have not loved you, Niobe."

"What are you saying, then? That the whole thing was an act?"

"Yes."

"Why?" she demanded sharply.

Broad shoulders heaved a sigh. He ran a weary hand through his hair. "Simply this: I left because I was beginning to feel my hormones kicking in. Sex was all I thought about."

"So? What has that to do with anything?"

His dark eyes sought hers. "Well, don't you see? How could I possibly…? Look, I've never told anyone this, but when you slept beside me, I would turn over and watch you sleep. You… you were so sweet and lovely, and wholly innocent. Forgive me, Niobe, but all thought about was turning you over on your back and fucking you senseless."

Her eyes widened. "Thanos…"

Shamefully, he hung his head. "But I couldn't. How could I? Your body was still undeveloped. Even though we were the same age, in my eyes, you were still a child. I was in agony each night as I lay beside you. Towards the end, I took to watching you sleep while I masturbated. After that last night together I got up early, thoroughly disgusted by what I was doing. I knew that I could not spend another night in close proximity to you without ravaging you. You were so pure, so perfect… I just couldn't ruin your sweet loveliness in such a brutal way." He paused. "Anyway, that is the story. _That_ is why I left so suddenly."

A revolted look passed over Niobe's face. "You're sick, you know that? Sick and twisted and perverted—" She shoved him away from her when he attempted to touch her. "Don't touch me, alright? Don't you fucking touch me."

To her surprise, he moved a few steps back. "Yes, I am. You're right. I am a sick, twisted pervert. That was exactly why I left. I was afraid of what I might do to you, of hurting you. Please believe me, Niobe. I never meant to hurt you."

But Niobe wanted to hear none of it. Remembering her love for him, recalling how hurt she had been when he suddenly broke their close relationship— it was too much for her to take. Wrapping her arms about her she said quietly, "And yet you did it anyway. Only you waited a few more years before you decided to burn your odious touch into my flesh. Oh, for heaven's sake please leave. I want to be alone now."

Thanos studied her pale, pinched face. "Alright, Niobe. As you wish." He turned to go, then paused. "I will let you alone this one night, but no more. And your chambers will be carefully guarded so you can't run away. Understand?"

She turned her face away from him.

"I did a lot of things to you which I regret. I wish you would relent and allow me to make it up to you."

"Get out, I said."

He closed the door softly behind him as he went.

ooooooooo

The next day Niobe stayed in her room as long as she was allowed. After the second tray of food was turned away, Thanos broke down her door and demanded to know why she was not eating. She, in turn, demanded to know why the hell he even gave a shit. He ranted and raved about her not caring about his feelings. She told him in no uncertain terms to get fucked.

An hour later, Niobe found herself sitting in the gardens with her still-fuming twin. When she refused to respond to him, he stormed off, leaving her alone with her thoughts. But she felt that something was not right. Her mind kept returning to the collection of memories she had recalled and examined them. The more she scrutinized them, the more she felt that something was a little off. There was something amiss with the whole setup. But what was it?

ooooooooo

Night soon descended upon them. At dinner, Thanos, who was feeling exuberant at having his beloved by his side once more, drank a cask and a half of Dionysus's wine all by himself. So drunk was he that Niobe ordered his youkai slaves to take him to bed. An hour later, after ascertaining that her twin was indeed out cold, she snuck off with Annis to see her mother and hopefully find a way to free her and the others.

Acting as Annis' assistant yet again, the two women got past the winged youkai sentinels with no problem. While Annis was giving fresh water to Athena, Niobe made her way over in the darkened room to where Eros sat, confined as all the others were, on his throne. All the gods were sleeping save her mother.

Holding her lamp high, she stopped at the love god's throne and stared up at his sleeping face. He certainly was very beautiful; there was no doubt of that. A beautiful man whose face eternally appeared to be that of a teenage boy.

As she studied him, the god with the boyish features stirred and opened his eyes slowly. When his gentle grey gaze lit on her, he smiled. "Niobe," he whispered and closed his eyes again, his curly blond head falling back against the back of his chair.

Niobe frowned. "Yes?"

He remained still for a moment before he too, frowned. His eyes opened and he stared hard at her, his fair brows knitted in consternation. "You— you're here."

She nodded then became instantly alarmed. He sat up straight in his chair, his eyes welling with tears.

"No! No, no, no, you're not supposed to be here! Why are you here?" he rasped agitatedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Eros?" Niobe wanted to get close to him, to try to calm him down but he began to sob. Frightened that he would make enough noise to bring her brother running, she tried hurriedly to silence the agitated god. "Shh! Hush now! Please don't cry!"

"It wasn't enough! Oh Niobe, forgive me! I tried— I really did try to protect you! Please believe me!" he cried. "Oh gods, I failed! I failed!"

Ignoring the poisonous substance that enveloped him, Niobe grabbed Eros by the shoulders. "Eros! Calm down and tell me what you're talking about!"

Lifting distressed eyes to her, Eros shook his head disconsolately. "I was supposed to find you and protect you, but it seems that I did not do what I set out to do. Worse, we parted on bad terms. I never meant to let you down, Niobe. Honestly I didn't." He looked so pitiful she had to turn her gaze away.

Averting her eyes, Niobe shook her head. "I still have no idea what you mean."

He lay his head back against his chair and gazed miserably up at the ceiling. "It was a real tragic twist of fate, wasn't it? Being born as _his_ son." Eros chuckled mirthlessly and shook his head. "Now I understand why I hated him so much."

Her head whipped around. She stared in silence at Eros for a long time before it hit her. _His eyes_. She had never really paid much attention to Eros' appearance before, but now that she was studying him, she realized that his eyes looked very familiar. He had beautiful eyes; they were kind eyes, a soft smoky shade of grey. _Grey eyes—_

She released him and backed slowly away from him, her hands covering her mouth in disbelief. "You—you were—" Niobe felt her mouth go dry. _"Gil,"_ she whispered just as tears slid down her face.

He smiled sweetly at her. "It took me a long time before I regained all of my memories and remembered who I had been. Apparently, that is only natural when one is re-born. Unfortunately, I did not fully realize it until the day before my death. But you… I knew you were something very special to me from the moment I first saw you. Even all those years before we met in person… I knew by your eyes. I remembered your eyes, Niobe."

Feeling suddenly overcome, Niobe sank to the floor and sat there, trying to catch her breath. "You remembered my eyes?" she whispered.

"Yes. I noticed that one's eyes remain the same, no matter into which body you are reincarnated in." He smiled at her. "You have the kindest, sweetest eyes. I've always loved your eyes, even from the moment I first saw them when you were a mere infant." His smile faded, faltered, then vanished. "I knew Kouga by his eyes too. Timeus had those same icy blue eyes." A scowl set in and he gritted his teeth together. "I have always despised my half-brother," he told her candidly. "He was not even fully god, yet Mother treated him specially. Plus, he had you. Lucky bastard." Eros glared at Niobe for a moment before his face relaxed. "Tell me something, Niobe."

She nodded. "Certainly."

Eros was silent for a minute. When he spoke again, his voice was bitter. "What was it about him that made you turn a blind eye to every other man who ever desired you?"

His query took her by surprise. Akira— _or rather Xander_— as well as her brother had both asked her a similar question.

"I don't know," she answered quietly. "All I know is that whenever I was with him, I felt complete, whole. His love warmed my life; no, my entire world." Niobe looked away, her face glowing with joy. "I remember the first time I realized that I was in love with him. He touched me lightly with his hand, and I knew that if he wanted, I would give my body to him. When he smiled at me, I surrendered my heart to him. And even though I knew I should have guarded myself more closely than that, I knew without a doubt that he felt the same about me." She smiled brilliantly up at Eros. "Timeus and I… We were meant to be together. That's all."

"He never deserved you, Niobe. Timeus was nothing more than grasping upstart who felt that it was his right to live among us on Olympus—"

"My lady!"

Niobe turned around at the sound of Annis' frantic voice. "Annis? What's the matter?" she asked of the maid. One look and she pressed her body back against Eros's throne, almost as though she wanted to vanish into the massive marble structure.

One of the giant double doors shut softly. "Yes, my dear, what _is_ the matter?"

Niobe's heart skipped a beat. She felt faint. Oh gods, no, he was not supposed to be here!

"_Thanos!"_

Her twin crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the doors. "Yes, here I am, miraculously sober once more. But if I may be so bold, what are _you_ doing here, Niobe? I thought that when I would awaken from my drunken stupor, I would find my beloved queen at my side. But no. When I wake, what do I find?"

"Thanos—"

"I find that the woman whom I would make a queen of heaven has deserted me, and for what? The cherubic-faced god of love!" He laughed nastily, but the laughter evaporated quickly. "You will never be true to me, will you, Niobe? Even though I desire no other woman but you, you would leave me for _him_?"

"Oh, for crying out loud, there's nothing between us!" Niobe cried, outraged.

Thanos' face grew an angry shade of red. "Silence! You will remain silent until I give you leave to speak, woman!"

Niobe ignored his red-faced rant. "I most certainly will not!" And pulling together as much courage as she could muster, Niobe eyed him steadily. "I wished to see if Mother was alright. Is that a problem?"

Moving away from the doors and further into the room, Thanos glared furiously at his sister. "No," he replied stiffly. "Seeing Mother would be fine. I would not have a problem with you visiting her from time to time." He came to a halt beside Athena's throne. "Only— our Mother is here and you— well, you are way over there," he pointed out with a wave of his hand.

Without missing a beat, Niobe answered him. "I was worried about Eros. Is it so wrong of me to be concerned about him?"

"Get away from him, Niobe," Thanos told her quietly. He was obviously doing his best to control his growing temper. "You are allowed to see Mother only and no one else. Is that understood?"

"You can't order me about. I'm not your slave." Niobe scowled darkly at her brother. "Or will you imprison me as well?"

"I could not imagine a more delightful suggestion," he told her with an engaging grin. "In fact, the more I think about it, the more I like it. I believe that I shall take you up on your offer." He took a couple of steps forward and laughed when she attempted to hide between the thrones. "That would not be advisable, my love. There's more of my poison back there and I would not want you to be harmed in any way. Besides, if you go back there, you won't be able to play a little game with me."

Niobe moved away from the thrones. "What little game?"

"Oh, it's one I invented just now. Come here, beloved. Come. I will not harm you; I promise to behave." Thanos waved her over to him, motioning for her to stand at his side.

She did not trust him a lick, but did as she was told. When she came to stand beside him, he slipped an arm around her.

"Someone in here is missing. I would like for you to tell me which one it is. Can you do that?"

Niobe turned to look. Twelve thrones, each containing a god or goddess.

Her brother moved closer and whispered in her ear. "Yes, Niobe. Take a good, long look and see if you can solve this little puzzle."

All the main gods that were supposed to be here were here, except of course for her uncles, Poseidon and Hades. Zeus, Hera, the other set of twins Apollo and Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite and Eros, her parents Ares and Athena, Dionysus, Demeter and Hestia.

Niobe paused. There were twelve alright, but…

_Hestia._

The young goddess frowned. Hestia? What was _she_ doing here? The gentle and sensitive Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia… That was what was wrong. _She did not belong here._ Hestia did not possess a throne for the simple fact that she gave hers up in favor of Dionysus.

But then who—?

Niobe then recalled what the maid Annis had told her. Eros had not been the only god to depart from Olympus in search of her.

"_Hermes_," she breathed with a sudden realization.

"Yes, Hermes," he whispered. "Very good."

"But, what about him?"

"Yes, what about him?"

Niobe frowned. "Thanos, what are you going on about? What is the point of your little game?"

Thanos sighed. "You see, Niobe," he began quietly, "I have it on good authority that you and Hermes were on— _shall we say?_—intimate terms. And quite recently, I believe."

Puzzled, she shook her head. "No, you are mistaken. I haven't seen Hermes since I departed from Olympus—"

"I think you know where he is."

Again, she shook her head. "I don't know where he is. I told you I haven't seen him since—"

A clawed hand gripped the back of her neck angrily. "You're lying, Niobe. I know that you know where he is."

"I don't—"

"_Do not dare lie to me!"_ he roared furiously in her ear. _"I am giving you a chance to help yourself so tell me where the fuck your lover is!"_

She squeezed her eyes shut against the pain of his hand on her neck. "He isn't—he never was my lover!" she whimpered. "Please, you must believe me!"

"Why should I?" With a grunt, Thanos flung her away from him. "All you have done since our arrival has been to lie to me. With each breath you draw is only saved up for a future lie that you will tell to me."

Carefully, Niobe sat up and faced her wrathful brother. "I swear on my honor that I am not, nor have ever been the lover of Hermes, and that I have no clue as to where he might be." She trembled as her twin walked over to her, hands balled into fists. When he reached her, his right arm cocked back. She shut her eyes.

But the blow did not come. When Niobe opened her eyes, she found her brother's arm restrained by a large, calloused hand. Her startled gaze slid over to look at the owner of the hand. It belonged to an enormous, powerfully-built, half-naked man with close-cropped black hair and look of fury on his ruggedly handsome face.

"You don't listen very well, do you, Thanos?" asked the man, who possessed a surprisingly silky smooth and cultured voice for one who looked as untamed as he did.

"What the—?" Thanos stared wildly at the man who held him. His mouth hung open in disbelief.

The dark-haired male shook his head. "What am I saying? No, of course you don't." When his captive continued to goggle at him, the man said, "I _told_ you not to lay a hand on her. You never _were_ a gentleman, much less a decent brother."

Meanwhile, Thanos had managed to regain himself and sent a withering glare at the man. "I thought it was you, but I couldn't be sure. Now I am." He attempted to shake himself loose from the man's grasp. "Damn it, release me!"

The newcomer laughed scathingly. "What? Is this mighty and powerful god begging to be released? Why not simply remove my hand from your arm? Or are you too weak to do so?"

While Thanos blustered and attempted to pry the man's hand from him, the newcomer turned his head and glanced over at Niobe. "Are you alright, my lady?

Niobe could not answer right away. She was taken, not by the sudden appearance of the dark man, but by the large feathered objects on his back. Wings, she thought with astonishment. The man had wings!

With eyes the sizes of saucers, Niobe pulled herself up off the floor. "By the gods, you have wings!" she exclaimed, echoing her thoughts. She gawked at them. "Are you an angel?"

The man stared at her for a moment in serious contemplation, then burst into raucous laughter. "Me? An angel? Ha! That's rich! How would you describe me, Hector? Would you describe _me _as an angel?"

Movement behind Niobe caused her to turn suddenly. Another tall, winged man stood behind her with a broad grin on his face. "Angelic is the very last word I would use to describe you, Leander."

The one called Hector took hold of Niobe's arm and pulled her back behind him. "Let me take you to a safe place, my lady."

Leander and Hector? Niobe shook her head. Who were they? They seemed to know her and her brother but she had not a clue as to who they really were.

"I'm afraid I don't know you," she managed to say just as Thanos and the one called Leander drew their swords. "Are you gods?"

Hector shook his head. He too had dark, close-cropped hair, but it was curly. Almost like Thanos' own crown of shining coal black curls. "Not fully. You see, our father was a god and our mother was a nymph."

"But," cried Niobe fretfully, "if that's so, then your brother will be killed if he goes against Thanos!" She peeked around one of Hector's wings and watched as the two men eyed the other warily. Thanos had his sword and on his face was one of dire concentration.

She shot a glance over at his opponent. The man named Leander looked familiar, she thought vaguely, and then glanced at the sword held lightly in one powerful hand. It was not a typical sword. No, oddly enough, the blade was glowing with a gentle golden light. It almost appeared as if the sword was made of pure energy and not of metal.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Lady Niobe," Hector told her quietly.

"How can you be so certain?"

Hector shrugged. "Well, once upon a time, Leander was Thanos' sparring partner. As you know, Lord Ares had a private indoor arena where he trained daily. When your brother was old enough, he began his training with his father. But when Lord Ares was away, Leander took over his training." Hector chuckled. "My brother was also the sparring partner of your father. Other than Lord Ares, Leander and one of Ares' other students were the only people that Thanos could not defeat in battle."

A wave of relief washed over Niobe. She looked over to where Leander and her brother were locked in combat and stared at the former with new eyes. This feral, partially nude male with the shining sword stood between her and her psychotic brother.

"And of course, that drove Thanos crazy with frustration. He could never figure out how to beat Leander and would always demand that Leander fight him. Leander would always willingly oblige Thanos, but unfortunately for that young man, his ass was always handed back to him by my brother."

"Shut your face, Hector!" roared Thanos and quickly dodged the swinging, glowing blade. "You're next!"

Leander threw back his head and let loose a shout of laughter. "Ah, that's fine, but you need to get past me first!" He blocked Thanos' thrust easily.

Niobe watched Leander's movements in silence. After a couple of breathless minutes had passed, she cocked her head to the side, a thoughtful expression on her face. Hector noticed her puzzled look and asked her if something was amiss.

"Well, it's curious," she mumbled. "Earlier I could have sworn that your brother looked familiar. I may be mistaken in this as well, but your brother's movements look very familiar. I'm almost positive I've seen those moves before."

The tall male beside her smiled. "You have. But I suppose you never got a good look at his eyes."

"Eh? What's that got to do with anything?"

He turned to her and bent down, sticking his face close to hers. "It's all in the eyes, my dear," he told her with a laugh and a wink.

"In the eyes?" She stared hard at him, wondering what on earth he was talking about.

That was when she remembered Eros's words. _One's eyes remain the same, no matter into which body you are reincarnated in._

As she gazed at the man standing before her, she studied his eyes hard. Yes, she thought as a light went on in her mind. She knew these bright brown orbs with their eternally gentle gaze. These eyes she had seen so many times before that she could not be mistaken.

The clash of metal against metal drew Niobe's attention back to the bout in the middle of the gods' throne room. But she paid her brother no mind; it was the male with the bulging muscles that drew her attention. While her twin struggled to get in a good shot, Leander turned his head to look at her and sent her a saucy wink. His eyes— _she noted with weakening knees and growing sense of overwhelming joy_— were feline-shaped and a brilliant, very distinctive emerald green.

Before anyone could say anything, she let go a sob and threw herself at the male in front of her and flung her arms around his neck. "Hiro! Yuki!" she wailed. "You came for me!"

"Did you think we would let you go so easily?" Hiro chuckled, his big, beefy arms returning her nearly frantic embrace.

"So these were your forms before you were reincarnated?" she asked. "I mean, _before_ you were born as elves?"

Hiro nodded. "Yes. We hadn't realized it until we were brought here, though. That's when it sort of hit us. A bit of a lightning bolt to the gut, eh, Yuki?"

"A bit yeah," responded Yuki as he nearly sent Thanos into diving onto the marble floor, face first, with an outstretched foot. "Oi, Hiro, get our little goddess to safety, will ya?"

"Get your filthy mitts off her!" screamed a red-faced and extremely frustrated Thanos. "Just because you are our half-brothers does not mean you are deserving of a goddess like Niobe!"

"Half-brothers?" Niobe leaned back to stare hard at Hiro. "What is he talking about?"

"Do you remember when I told you that our father was a god? Well,_ he_," he said with a nod in the direction of Ares, "is our father."

"My father is—is _your_ father?" Niobe gaped up at him. She glanced sharply over at her father, who nodded as much as he was able.

Again Hiro nodded. "Yes."

"But," Niobe blurted out, unable to keep silent on the matter, "you have wings! We don't have them, so how come you do?"

The battling pair moved closer towards them. Before the fighters could reach them, Hiro's massive body jerked around and for a split second Niobe firmly believed he had moved just so in order to shield her from her brother's flailing blade.

But instead, his muscle-bound arms wrapped themselves securely about her and with eyes open wide, Niobe watched, startled, as the sword fight and the floor beneath them fell away.

The first thing she wanted to do was to demand that he put her down right this instant. But even as the words began to form on her lips, Niobe's eye was drawn to Hiro's massive wingspan. The sheer size of them was astounding.

A smile curved her lips. Surely this was how the tales and myths of angels had begun. Hiro's wings—_or should she say Hector's?_—looked exactly as she felt that angel wings _should_ look like. They were beautiful, _simply beautiful_, with lots of pure white feathers and when they at last came safely to rest his lovely wings fluttered oh-so-gently, reminding Niobe of a swan.

It was with some amusement that Hiro regarded the young goddess in his arms when he realized that she was staring so rapturously at his feathered appendages. "Enjoying yourself?" he quizzed her gently. "Interesting gear I have back there, don't I?

Embarrassed to be caught staring so openly at his flying equipment, Niobe looked quickly away, her face burning. "Ah, yes," she mumbled. "I'm afraid I couldn't look away when they were outstretched. They are very beautiful."

"So I have been informed," he agreed. "Although I regret to say that they are not nearly so impressive when compared to the ones on my elven body," he murmured somewhat ruefully.

She glanced up at him sharply. "What? Are you saying that elves have wings too?"

He looked rather sheepish. "Well, yes. This will sound odd, but Yuki and I are our own descendants. The creature that Yuki and I are spawned from had offspring with wings and so on down through time, meaning that the people who share my lineage run the chance of being born with wings since they are descended from us or another of our kind."

"Sort of like the cursed faces, you mean?"

Hiro nodded. "Yes, exactly, although now the wings are a bit rarer than cursed faces. The cursed faces are due to the immortal side of our genes. The gods, as you well know, were known for their supernatural beauty. To my knowledge, Yuki is the last elf in recent history that has been born with both and that is taking into account of all the elves in the royal _and_ noble families, which is where the only winged traits have presented themselves. Naturally, that points to my descending from a creature not unlike the one you see before you. One of my kind obviously mated with an elven-like female, or vice versa, thereby embedding the trait for wings into the elven blood even as my other charming characteristic— _i.e., my extremely buff and bulky physique_— were bred out into obscurity. Elves, as you may have noticed, do not possess large frames."

"Neither do youkai."

"Exactly. As with elves, youkai also have wings. Although instead of feathers they possess leathery wings, not unlike those of bats but at one time they were reported to have had wings with feathers. That fact points to elves and youkai having shared a similar ancestor. Both races have retained the height, but instead of having large powerful frames, we have slim, elegant builds. Of course, in regards to youkai, I am speaking solely of the humanoid set and not of the lower class of youkai. Anyway, before Yuki was born, my great-grandfather Kin was the last in our direct line to be born with _both_ wings and a cursed face. You can see how rare it is for both traits to appear together."

"Oi, Hiro! Don't be so long-winded!" called Yuki with grunt.

Hiro chuckled. "Yeah. Sorry about that, Kagome."

Niobe turned her head to watch Thanos and Yuki fight it out. Elves had feathered wings while youkai's wings were leathery. Elves and youkai. Angels and demons. So that's how people came up with the idea of heavenly, ethereal beings and leathery winged devils, she thought to herself. At one point in time, humans had managed to get a glimpse of them. They wouldn't know what these magnificent creatures really were, so they had to come up with myths and legends in order to explain them. A moment later, a thought struck her.

"Why did you never tell me that you guys had wings?" she asked pointedly, turning back to him. "I thought you would have at least told me _something_ about it."

Hiro shrugged. "We never told you because we're not allowed to. Humans aren't allowed to see them or indeed, be aware of their existence."

"Why not?"

"Well, think about it. You know that many humans are fervently religious. What if they were to see that winged creatures truly _did_ exist? We wouldn't have a moment's peace. Selfish of us I know, but really, we have more important things to do than cater to humanity's every fleeting whim. Besides, what if they realized that youkai have wings too? What then? These same silly, superstitious humans would target every youkai and make their lives a torment. Worse, they might even kill them. No, it is best to keep the wings hidden. That way, neither race would be accosted unnecessarily."

"But now I know," Niobe remarked. She smiled. "Will you have to kill me now?"

Warm laughter washed over the young goddess.

"No, no, my lady. Not that we now know you are part of the race that we serve. It is only right that you know."

A sad smile curved her lips. She reached over and took one of large, calloused hands in hers. "I don't want you to serve me. Besides, didn't Thanos say that you and your brother are our half-brothers?"

There was a loud crash and a grunt from the direction of the warriors. Hiro and Niobe both turned just in time to see Thanos sprawled on the ground and Yuki leaning down to look at the former's unconscious face. The large man chuckled and kicked his opponent's sword across the room. Then he glanced over where his brother and Niobe stood.

"The poor boy is sadly out of practice and steam," he quipped jovially, strolling up to the pair.

Niobe noted that while her brother was drenched with perspiration, while Yuki had barely broken a sweat. He sheathed his glowing sword and with great chivalry, took her hand and dropped to one knee before pressing his lips to her knuckles.

"My lady," he murmured. When she protested feebly and begged him not to treat her so, he lifted his head and stared intently up into her eyes. How different he looked in this body, she thought with an amazed fascination. In the body of Leander, he was desperately handsome and extremely masculine; his large, powerful frame was accentuated with sweat-slicked, rippling muscles.

_Heavens above_, she thought weakly. Could this man get any sexier? Be he an elf or winged demigod, Yuki was simply— and divinely— _beautiful_. It just wasn't fair.

"Ever since you were a small girl, when you and your brother snuck over to watch Lord Ares and I spar, I believed you to be the loveliest creature I had ever laid eyes on." He kissed her hand again, his green eyes glowing with adoration. "My mind has not changed on that score."

Her face flamed. "Ah. Thank you, Leander. Or should I call you Yuki? Oh dear, I'm so confused." She fluttered her free hand, but he caught it easily and kissed that one too. Niobe's face grew redder.

"Either will suit me, for I am one in the same." He rose and released her with a smile. The smile vanished when he glanced back at thrones and took a long look at the gods, unable to move or speak. "Damn you, Thanos," he growled and strode over to the closest throne, which just so happened to contain Dionysus. He leaned over and peered at the black substance that covered the god and took a sniff. Immediately he jerked back, hand cupped over his nose and mouth. "Hades' balls!" he cried, gagging a little. "What the hell is this?"

"Something that you will never survive if you touch it," an amused voice replied.

Hiro instinctively pulled Niobe behind him; Yuki swung around. Although swaying a good deal, Thanos managed to get to his feet, and had one of his hands outstretched. One of Thanos' malformed little underlings had retrieved his sword from across the room and handed it to his master before backing respectfully away.

"Did you think we were done, Leander? Come on. I will defeat you this time. I promise."

The winged male shook his head disbelievingly. "You'll never learn, Thanos. Every time you have spoken those words to me, you have ended up on the floor panting like a whore."

Thanos grew red. "I said come on! Fight me!" he roared.

With a shrug of his broad shoulders, Yuki unsheathed his blade once more and headed off to battle.

"If you don't mind, my lady," Hiro began quietly, "I feel I must tell you that he won't be able to fight Thanos off indefinitely."

"What? Why not? He's doing beautifully," Niobe reasonably pointed out.

Hiro sighed. "My aunt and I already told you. The only one who can defeat your brother is you. You must be the one to confront him."

"Yes, please, confront me."

Hiro and Niobe turned to look at the speaker. Thanos was holding Yuki at bay with the end of his sword.

"I think it only fair to tell you all the truth about our relationship. Mine and Niobe's, I mean. There is something you should know; something that no one knows, not even our own mother."

"And what is that?"

Niobe was about to reply when a terrific crash came from across the room where the combatants were fighting. Thanos had managed to send Leander tumbling into a massive pillar. The pillar wobbled slightly, sending down a spray of stones that had come loose from the ceiling above.

Hiro pushed her back, in order to protect her from falling debris and in the process, Niobe knocked the back of her head against another pillar. She gasped once then went limp, slipping into semi-consciousness. Vaguely she could hear Hiro calling out to her, asking her if she could hear him. Groggily, she sat up and rubbed her head. But it was not Hiro's worried face in hers that arrested her attention. A voice called out… a voice she knew.

"Niobe! Niobe, can you hear me?"

Blearily, Niobe blinked and attempted to focus her eyes. A new face had appeared in her line of sight and a very handsome face it was, too. Soft brown curls framed a determined face with bright eyes. She frowned. The color of his eyes were odd. Brown with flecks of gold. How beautiful…

"Who…?" she murmured.

The face turned away for a moment. "Thank heavens," he was saying to Hiro, who had ripped off part of his tunic and was holding the cloth to the back of her head. "How bad is it?"

Hiro shrugged. "Well, it won't kill her. She's immortal. But it's a nasty-sized bump. She'll have a headache for awhile." To the patient he said, "Kagome? Can you hear me?"

Niobe? Kagome? She was confused. Which one was she?

Aloud she queried with a slight slur to her words, "You call me two different names. Which one am I?"

As the two men exchanged worried glances, a figure appeared past their head; a figure that she knew.

"You… you're Kagome," she whispered, unable to look away from the misty, insubstantial female form before her.

The figure smiled. "Yes. I am Kagome, but I am also part of you. We are one in the same." As she finished speaking, another figure came to stand beside her. Kagome and the other woman joined hands and stared at Niobe.

Niobe stared at the two females in confusion. "And who are you?" she asked, not paying any attention to the two men who were still there and asking her to whom she was talking to.

Kagome glanced at the woman beside her and smiled gently. "The last piece of our soul, which explains why we felt so incomplete. This is the priestess Midoriko."

"Midoriko? But how? I don't understand… I thought her soul was trapped inside the Shikon no Tama."

"Simple." Kagome turned her attention back to Niobe. "No mere human would have had the capacity to create a jewel of such powerful proportions. So it stands to reason that the one who created it, and from her heart no less, was _not_ human. So what else could she be? There was only one explanation. Midoriko was an immortal. A goddess."

"But she could have been youkai or an elf. They have the powers to do that."

"True, but the energy from the jewel is pure and that automatically rules out the possibility of her being youkai."

"And only a goddess would be able to separate her soul, which were able to become each its own entity. It is impossible for an elf to do to." It was Midoriko who spoke. "When I was trapped in that cave—and by I, I mean the three of us as a whole— I knew I could not keep searching for my beloved if I was stuck in a jewel for all eternity. That was when I decided to keep the portion— _the personality_— that was me, Midoriko, inside the jewel to battle the youkai spirits while the remainder of my soul would be free to escape. So I stayed behind."

"I see." Niobe nodded, but stopped immediately and grabbed her head. Such a motion was agonizing. Then a thought struck her. "Um, about those youkai spirits inside the jewel…" The two misty forms began to fade and Niobe lurched forward. "Wait!" she cried. "What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"It's time," Kagome replied and closed her eyes. Midoriko did the same.

"Time! Time for what? What about the youkai spirits!"

But they did not answer her. Instead, as Niobe watched with growing amazement, the figures of the two women shimmered crazily as they merged into one being. The newly created being then shot forward and slammed into Niobe. The force sent her reeling back against the column, and once more did she bump her head against the unyielding stone.

Hiro and the other man jumped backwards, for the movement had startled them.

"What the hell was that?" cried the curly headed man.

When Niobe opened her eyes she blinked once, twice. She could feel the change in her immediately. The other two personalities within her could be distinctly felt and she smiled. At last, she felt complete. The spirits of the trapped youkai had already gone from the jewel and in fact, had been gone for quite awhile now. Midoriko had set them free, allowing them to make peace with their fate.

Now that her head was cleared, she turned to look at the brown haired man with the unusual colored eyes. "Now then," she said, "who are you?"

He was about to answer when a piece of stone came hurtling at them from across the room. The trio fell away, Hiro pulling Niobe away with him while the other man dove out of the way. Niobe's eyes flew open when the man dived out of the way very swiftly. So swiftly, in fact, that she wondered if he had had wings on his feet. She looked again.

He had.

"Hermes!" she cried as her brother, with blinding fury in his black eyes, sped after the winged messenger god. "Look out! Behind you!" But she need not have been worried, for Hermes moved like a hummingbird, zipping along at a blinding speed. His quick movements were sending Thanos into an even greater rage.

Hiro moved away from Niobe and the two watched as Hermes deftly evaded the fuming younger god. A small smile curved her lips upward. She had not seen Hermes in so long that she had forgotten how quickly he could move. Thanos would not be able to catch him.

But when Hermes slowed down just enough to taunt Thanos, something on the winged god's belt caught her eye. Out of habit, she reached over and touched Hiro's arm. "Hiro? What's that? On his belt?"

Hiro narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?" he asked her.

But her answer was lost as a raging blur raced towards them and Niobe was gone. Hiro let out a yell. He whirled around to catch sight of Thanos holding his sister hostage, an evil-looking dagger digging into her belly. Yuki surged forward, but Hiro put out a hand to stop him.

"No, don't!" Hiro cried. "The baby!"

The wild-eyed god stared at the three men with nothing short of lunacy. "Keep away from her! You come any closer and I will kill the thing growing inside her!" He tightened his grip on her.

Hermes and the brothers felt completely helpless as they watched Niobe tremble and weep in her brother's cruel embrace. They felt even more so when Niobe spoke.

"I can't do this anymore, Thanos. You win. Alright? You win. I submit to you. I am all yours. Just please—_please_—don't hurt my baby. I'm begging you."

Beside Hiro, Yuki was growing increasingly furious. She was giving up? Not Kagome. Never Kagome. Kagome was a tough woman. Yes, she was human and had human failings. But to submit wholly to another was just not her. And not Niobe, either. It was pretty obvious that she had forgotten her past.

Very well. He would just have to refresh her goddess's memory.

"Oi, Niobe," he called out quite calmly.

Niobe and Thanos both looked at him. But Yuki only looked at Niobe and their gazes locked. "Stay calm and stay focused," he told her quietly. "It will be alright." With those words, he nonchalantly rubbed the left side of his nose with his left index finger.

"What the fuck are you going on about?" Thanos demanded suspiciously.

She stared at him blankly for a moment, before comprehension dawned in her tearful eyes. Yuki relaxed. Yes, he thought, yes, you _do_ remember!

Upon hearing Yuki's words, Niobe automatically dropped her left hand to her side. Thanos' arms loosened when her body relaxed.

Before he could do anything, Yuki had flung his sword at them. Niobe caught it deftly with her left hand and with a swift motion she brought the butt of the sword around to catch Thanos on the right side of his face. At the same time she shoved his dagger-wielding arm away from her body. There was a cracking noise and his grip on her loosened even more.

She twirled the sword around in her hand and sliced the blade across her brother's chest with such speed that she nearly recoiled at the movement. Her brain was in a whirl, wondering how she knew how to do that, but then the confusion cleared and everything came rushing back.

Keeping the point of Yuki's blade pointed at Thanos' throat, Niobe spoke.

"Very good, brother. I applaud you for attempting to throw me off the trail. And many thanks to Leander here for reminding me of the days when he taught me how to defend myself."

"What trail?" he gasped, his face lined in pain.

She smiled. "The real reason you tampered with my memory."

He shook his head. "I told you the reason why I did it."

"Fine. Then the other reason why you did what you did." She paused for effect. "It's because I am the stronger twin. I always was. I am right?"

Thanos scowled up at her. "No."

"Yes. I remember it all now, Thanos. That's why you were so obsessed with the idea of forcing me to submit to you. Because if you could finally bend me to your will, then you would, at last, be the dominate one. You never hated me, but you hated the fact that I began learning to fight well after you did and even in that short of time I learned more than you ever did. There were only three people you could never beat in hand-to-hand combat. Father, Leander… and me. Me! The little girl who grew up slower than you, who was never as smart as you, but who could wield a sword better than you ever could. I'll just bet that that was enough to keep you up nights."

She risked a glance at Hiro. "So you were right. I _am_ the only person who can defeat him."

Thanos laughed hollowly. "But you just said there were two others who can beat me," he pointed out bitterly. "Why would you say you are the only person if there are actually three who can?"

Niobe regarded him silently for a moment. "I loved you once," she said quietly. "I loved you so much that my heart was near to bursting every time I looked at you. There were times I would like awake at night and imagine what it would be like to be your wife and to be by your side for always. I even imagined the children we would have."

Hearing the sadness in her voice, Thanos ignored his wound and sat up. "We can still have that, Niobe. You know how much I love and worship you. I want to be yours forever, my darling."

The sound of pleading in his words sent tears spilling down her face. "But you hurt me deeply and I'm afraid I created a monster in you, Thanos. A horrid, green-eyed monster… and I am so sorry for what I've done to you because I enjoyed driving you to insanity. I savored the fact that I could drive you to madness whenever I would have trysts with other men. But my actions ended up harming the man I loved most of all. That is my biggest regret. So now it is up to me to lay that monster to rest. You see," she began and pulled the Shikon no Tama from around her neck and showed it to Thanos, "Father and Leander do not possess this. That's why it must be me who must win this final battle—"

"No…"

"— and restore the balance of power to Olympus." She moved back a ways when Thanos got to his feet. "Thanos, I hereby sentence you to spend the remainder of eternity within this jewel. You will never leave its confines for I will remain always vigilant to make certain you never see the light of day again!"

As she held the jewel up, a loud, sucking sound came from the direction of the jewel and all could see Thanos' clothes and hair being blown about wildly around his body. But he was not going to go so easily. He held onto a column and refused to let go.

"Shit, let go! Let go!" Yuki was muttering under his breath.

Hiro chuckled, then ceased, his brow furrowing in consternation. What the hell was Thanos doing?

Thanos, who was trying to cling onto the vertical stone column, stared off into space for a moment. Then an evil smile crossed his face. He turned to look at his traitorous sister. Suck him into that jewel, would she? So be it. But he would not be going there alone…

He grabbed onto the belt that joined them and began pulling her towards him.

Niobe, who had completely forgotten about the belt, began to scream. "Yuki, Hiro help me!" she shrieked as she felt herself being dragged towards her brother. Momentary relief came when she felt Yuki's arms go around her and she was no longer moving forward. But the relief was only momentary when she realized what her brother was planning to do. The look in his eyes said it all.

He was going to be sucked into the jewel… _and take her with him._

"Damn it! Hiro! Now's the time to use that huge brain of yours and think of something!" cried Yuki over the sound of the wind tunnel.

"Wait…" Hiro murmured, thinking hard.

"Hurry up!" screamed Yuki.

Hiro's brain was racing. Of all the times to have absolutely no idea to help save his best friend…

Then his eyes caught a glimpse of something. Something familiar… and his brain began racing again, every neuron clicking along and instantly the pieces of the puzzle flew together. The picture was now complete.

"Hermes! Grab her! _Now!_" he cried, shoving the god towards Kagome and his brother.

Hermes, seeing Thanos let go of the column, sped towards his target. Knocking the one named Yuki out of the way, he took his place behind Niobe and held her close, his large hands gripping her waist firmly.

"Nooooo!" Thanos bellowed just as he was sucked into the jewel. The roaring of the wind tunnel died away and everything was still.

Niobe stood frozen on the spot; her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her body tensed in readiness to be sucked in...

But nothing happened.

Cautiously she opened her eyes and glanced around, then down. Hermes' large hands were still about her waist. Her gaze slid to the ground. Circling the floor at her feet was a broken metal chain.

Slowly she turned around and stared with wide-eyed wonder at Hermes. "The belt. It's been broken."

Hermes, not really understanding himself, glanced down at the floor at her feet. "It seems so." He frowned.

Something about his frown intrigued her and she glanced down at his waist. Circling his waist was a belt and on that belt…

She stared. She stared hard. "What," she began slowly, "are you doing with the Tetsusaiga?"

"Ah, Kagome?"

"Be quiet, Hiro." She returned her attention to the male standing before her. "I asked you a question, Hermes. What are you doing with that sword?" she demanded.

"Well, I…"

"Oh my god!" She backed hurriedly away from him. "What have done to Inuyasha? If you've harmed him in any way—"

Hermes said nothing and heaving a sigh, slipped the Tetsusaiga from its sheath and turning, sent _kaze no kizu_ shooting towards the thrones behind him. The energy from _kaze no kizu _instantly destroyed the noxious substance, setting all the gods free.

When he re-sheathed the sword, Hermes turned back to face Niobe. "I haven't done anything to Inuyasha. I _am_ Inuyasha."

"What?" The part of her that was Niobe slid away and she was now Kagome again. "If that's so, then how did you destroy that belt? Only one who loved me as I loved them could have broken it."

He eyed her anxiously. "Do you really have to ask that question?"

"Yes!" she cried. "I want to know how you managed to do it, because you never loved _me_, Inuyasha! It was always Kikyo! Never me! So tell me… tell me… how the hell you did you do that?" When he did not answer, she swung on Hiro who looked like he wanted to say something. "Well, Hiro? Pray explain all this to me!"

Hiro grinned slyly and began to speak, but Kagome heard nothing. A sharp, stabbing pain in her abdomen caused her to tremble like a leaf. With a groan, she slid to her knees on the floor, her hands wrapping around her belly.

"Oh god, please no," she panted, tears streaming. "Please no! Not my baby!"

Hermes, who was standing nearest to the stricken woman, immediately scooped her up and ran off, calling for Hera and Apollo to aid him. Hiro and Yuki could only watch in stunned horror as the three gods disappeared from the room.

Without a word, they quickly followed suit.

ooooooo

When Kagome awoke, she found Hiro sitting by her bedside, reading quietly and rocking in comfortably padded rocking chair.

"Where am I?"

The elf started slightly and smiling, closed his book and set it aside. "You're at the Elven Imperial Palace. We thought it best for you that when you woke, you should be in familiar surroundings." He leaned forward and touched her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "I feel fine physically." She paused then added a little nervously, "Did I lose the baby?"

Hiro smiled. "No. Kouga's offspring is made of tougher stuff, I fear. The baby is fine."

Kagome frowned. "Then why did I have those stabbing pains?" she asked.

"Oh, well, that's easy. Am I right in thinking that you and Kouga never discussed how your pregnancy would go? I mean, a human female being pregnant with the child of a youkai is not bound to have an easy time of it, is she? Youkai fetuses grow much faster than human fetuses, and they grow larger. Those pains you experienced were merely your body trying to accommodate the child inside you. But since you are a human female and not a demoness, whose bodies can grow and stretch with ease, it was very painful for you." He patted Kagome's hand when he saw the worry in her dark eyes. "I hate to say this, but your pregnancy will only get more difficult for you. For the actual birthing, I'm afraid you will have to be completely sedated. This child will be too large for you to handle while you are conscious."

Kagome rolled her eyes upward. "Oh dear gods," she muttered.

He chuckled. "Do not worry," he said. "We will take good care of you. But anyway, I am here on a mission."

"A mission?"

"Yes. While I was attempting to explain some vital information to you, you started having your pains and therefore, could not finish what I was saying. If you don't mind, I would like to do that now."

Kagome nodded and Hiro went on.

"You wondered why Inuyasha was able to sever the chain which bound you to Thanos. Of course Yuki and I were both well aware that Thanos had commissioned Hephaestus to create that belt and we both knew of it one weakness. But first let me tell you how I figured out who Hermes was. If you recall, you had brought my attention to something on Hermes' belt. Later, when I finally caught a glimpse of what you saw, I remembered something. Before we three left the mortal world, I saw Inuyasha strap the sword onto his belt, so I knew he had it with him. But upon our arrival into this realm, he vanished, leaving Yuki and myself to wonder where he had gone. Time was of the essence, so we didn't wait to find out what had happened to him. When we arrived at Olympus, we saw Hermes arriving at the same time as us, but Yuki and I remembered that Thanos never cared for him, so we created a diversion to allow Hermes to sneak in. Some nasty youkai were sent as a welcoming committee of sorts and we fled, only to return later. But then he arrived just as I accidentally knocked you against that column—_I still feel really bad about that_— and I had completely forgotten about Inuyasha with all the action going on. Then of course I noticed Inuyasha's sword on Hermes' person and that got me to thinking: No one would ever be able to take the Tetsusaiga away from Inuyasha. He would defend that sword to the death and of course, no one else is able to wield it but him. Therefore, I knew Hermes and Inuyasha were one in the same."

"But how could you know for certain? And what about Kikyo?" Kagome sniffed. "He never did love me. He always preferred her to me, even when she was nothing but clay and bones."

"Ah yes, Kikyo. She was the protector of the Shikon no Tama, was she not? Hm." He rocked in his chair a bit. "Okay, he never loved you and yet he was able to release you from Thanos' grip and the only way to do so was to love you as much as you loved him. For you did you love him, Kagome. If there is one thing I do know for absolute certainty is that you were terribly in love with Inuyasha. So much in love that you tried to commit suicide twice. Yes, I remember you telling me these things. And in that moment, right before everything became clear, I knew that not only Kouga would have destroyed the chains about your waist, but Inuyasha too. You see, I remember when Hermes left Olympus to find you. He had deemed himself your protector and went in search of you to find you and bring you home. He wanted to marry you, you see."

"Yes, but what about Kikyo?" Kagome demanded. "You've told me nothing about that bothersome pest!"

Hiro smiled and shook his head. "I gave you a clue just now, sweetheart. You should know of what I speak."

Kagome shook her head. "I do not. Tell me now or get the hell out."

"Alright, alright. As I said, I gave you a clue. Kikyo was the protector of the Shikon no Tama, correct?" Hiro leaned back in his rocker.

An impatient sigh burst from Kagome's lips. "Yes, I know that. What of it?"

"Well don't you see?"

"No, I don't! Will you quit stalling, already? Son of a bitch…"

It was Hiro's turn to let out an impatient sigh. "The jewel, Kagome. That was the clue. A portion of your soul was in the Shikon."

"Yes…?"

Hiro shook his head. "It was _your_ soul and you still don't see." He chortled softly. "After you bumped your head, you began speaking to someone who wasn't there. You said your name and the name of Midoriko. Now, I only know of one Midoriko so I knew you meant the priestess. And that got me to thinking: Midoriko was an extremely powerful priestess. But what if she wasn't human after all? What if she was something more?"

Kagome froze. "Yes, I thought of that too."

"She was not an elf, nor was she a youkai. The only other explanation was that she was an immortal. Only immortals have the capability to divide their souls. Or so I've heard."

"Yes, yes I know all that. But back to Kikyo."

"Yes, back to Kikyo. As I've said she was the protector of the jewel and she was in possession of it when Inuyasha arrived on the scene. He ended up falling for that girl, did he not?"

Kagome looked away. "Yes, he did. You don't need to remind me."

"I must. For it's important. Now remember, Inuyasha is Hermes, reborn. And Hermes, don't you forget, had left his grand home to search for the woman he loved. He is born as the hanyou Inuyasha and one day, he comes across a young girl who possesses a jewel with that contains the soul of a goddess."

Startled, Kagome glances sharply over at her friend. "What are you saying, Hiro?"

Hiro leans forward and drops his voice. "It was not the girl that attracted him. It was the jewel. A jewel, moreover, that held within it the soul of the woman he had been searching for, for a very long time." When Kagome's eyes widened with sudden understanding, Hiro nodded emphatically. "He could sense you. That's why he wanted the jewel so greatly. But unfortunately for Inuyasha, he could not tell exactly _why_ he liked Kikyo so much. All he knew was that he associated feelings of love for a human girl who held a special jewel. He believed himself to have been in love with her before and after his confinement, but in reality, it was the presence of Niobe's soul which was true object of his affections. The god within him knew that."

"But… but everyone said that I was Kikyo's reincarnation. They said I looked just like her."

Hiro waved a dismissive hand. "Coincidence. Merely that and nothing more. But in Kikyo's defense, she truly was a person to be pitied. She fell in love with a man who was not in love with her, but with the person whose soul she carried."

They were silent for a long moment while Kagome digested this new information. "So that is how you knew Hermes, who is Inuyasha, was the one who could break the spell."

"Yes. My train of thought ran something like this: Hermes, who carried the sword of Inuyasha, _had_ to be Inuyasha because he would rather die than give up his sword. A sword he had protected you with time and again, and according to you and what he said just before we departed the mortal realm, was that no matter what form you took, _he was still your protector_. Hermes vowed to be your protector too. He loved you more than anything, and other than Kouga, Inuyasha was the only other man whom you truly loved. But how to be sure Inuyasha loved you equally in return? Who had gotten in the way of the relationship between you and Inuyasha? Kikyo. Who was Kikyo? The protector of the jewel. Of course. The jewel was the connecting factor between you and Kikyo. Only you turned out to be a re-incarnated goddess and it could _only_ have been a goddess who could have created such a powerful weapon as the Shikon no Tama. The Shikon no Tama, which housed the partial soul of the goddess Niobe, who was greatly loved and desired by the god Hermes. Hermes, who was reborn as Inuyasha, became greatly attached to Kikyo, who held the jewel. But it wasn't Kikyo whom he loved, it was presence of the soul he could feel, for he had been scouring the earth for it. Thusly, Hermes, who was Inuyasha, who was loved by Kagome, who in turn was Niobe and loved equally by Hermes—he was the one to destroy the belt and break the spell."

Kagome looked stunned. "Holy crap. All that went through your head in the space of those few seconds?"

He nodded. "Yep. But let me tell you, I've never had to think so fast in all my life! I had a headache for several hours afterwards."

"I see." Kagome stared up at the ceiling. "Where is he now? Inuyasha, I mean."

Hiro rose and headed for the door. "He's been fraught with worry every since Apollo put you under. He hasn't been able to leave your side." He shot her a wink and opened the bedroom door. Inuyasha stood outside, his golden eyes frantic with worry.

"Is she…?"

"Yes, she's fine," Hiro said, clapping Inuyasha on the shoulder. "I explained everything for her. I think now she'll talk to you."

He shut the door behind him and walked away, a tender smile on his handsome elf face. Poor Inuyasha, he thought. Right now, Kagome is the only woman he wants, but since she is newly widowed, she will rebuff his advances, if he was unwise enough to make any. Perhaps one day they will make a go of it. But right now, Inuyasha should be exactly what Kagome needs.

A friend.

ooooooooooooooooo

The day was bright and sunny. Birds fluttered and sang in the trees, butterflies flitted here and there, buffeted on the warm breeze.

It was always warm in the Elven Realm, Kagome thought vaguely as she walked along a newly made path through a large, open meadow. A path, she thought sadly, made just for her.

A sudden wave of grief washed over her and her feet halted in their tracks. It had been nearly three months since her husband's death, and the very thought of him still sent tears spilling down her cheeks. Oh gods above, she hurt so much! Clutching her chest, she squeezed her eyes shut. When, oh when would the pain stop? When would she finally be able to move on?

At last she managed to compose herself enough to continue onwards. The elves, with the help of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Shippo, and Kouga's pack mates Ginta and Hakkaku, designed and set up a shrine in the elven world in honor of their fallen comrade. It was a tenderly created tribute to Kouga; his own handsome features lovingly and painstakingly sculpted into pure white marble by the finest elven artist, who was commissioned by the new emperor, Hiro.

After the whole nasty affair with her brother was over, Sesshoumaru and the others immediately set to the task of recovering Kouga's body. But they never found it, just as Kagome knew they wouldn't. _Damn you, Thanos_, she thought angrily. _Damn you!_

The shrine was situated in the center of the meadow, sheltered from prying eyes by a circle of poplar trees. And as always, the sight of his statue as she entered the circle gave her a start. The statue was such a perfect replica of him that every single time, without fail, Kagome staggered and sank to her knees, sobbing bitterly.

This time, however, she managed to make it to a nearby stone bench before collapsing. Her pregnancy was coming to an end and as she was alone out here in the meadow, she was afraid that since she was so big, she would not be able to get back up were she to fall on the ground.

After a few minutes of crying, Kagome dried her eyes with a handkerchief and glanced up at the statue. "I'm afraid I won't be back to see you for a while," she told the marble statue. "Our baby is due in a few days and I will have to remain in bed. The doctors are worried about my state of mental health—" She paused, her lower lip trembling, hot tears dripping over her lips and down her chin. "But you know all about that, don't you?" Her face crumpled and she leaned forward, covering her face with her hands. "Forgive me! I'm so sorry, Kouga! I never meant to put you through so much! And I never meant to hurt you! I can only imagine what you went through when I tried to— to kill myself."

She sat back and instead of wiping her eyes with her hankie, she sat it on her lap and fiddled with it. What good would it do when the tears refused to stop flowing?

"Something has happened recently, since I last came to see you. Inuyasha has asked me to be his mate." She twisted the soft material between her fingers and looked uncertainly up at Kouga's sculpted face. "Unfortunately for him, I just can't. I love him dearly, but—but he's not you, Kouga. But the elves want me to marry Yuki, so that our child will have a father and the protection that comes of having his family name. Akira has been very ill of late, which means he cannot ask for my hand."

Standing up, Kagome went over to the life-size statue and touched the cold, white face. "Our child will have your name, because this baby is yours and no other's. But what should I do? The reality is that you are not here to help me raise this child and as of now, I know that I am not ready to do so alone." Her vision blurred and she gripped the statue's face with both hands. She wanted to strangle him, to slap him, but what good would that do to a piece of stone?

Shaking, she screamed, "Why? Why didn't you run when I told you to? Why didn't you listen to me? God damn you, Kouga! Why did you leave me? What am I supposed to do without you? We were supposed to live out our lives together!"

Kagome continued to scream at the statue until she could do so no longer. When she finally was able to catch her breath, she slid down to the marble feet and leaned her pounding head against one of the cold stone legs.

"What do I do? Please tell me, Kouga. What on earth am I supposed to do? How could you leave me when I needed you most? Damn you—"

It was nearly twilight before Kagome had the strength to get up and walk back home.

A decision would have to be made and quickly. Would she choose Inuyasha? Or would she choose Yuki? Or neither?

What, oh what, should she do?

Ooooooooooooooooo

Ooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The End.

A/N: Heh. Nice unsatisfactory ending, isn't it? I like it.

But seriously though, it ties in nicely with the sequel, which should be coming out soon. I have some kinks to work out in the story line, but for the most part I've got good ideas for it. If anyone has any issues with this last chapter, please, by all means, point them out to me! I know that going back and forth between characters was confusing. It confused me! I spent so long on this chapter that I may have forgotten key points from earlier on in the story. I will correct them, if pointed out to me. ^_^ You guys rock! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews during this agonizingly long story! It has literally taken me years to finally finish it. Whew! So glad I'm finally done. I hope this last chappie was satisfactory! Reviews will be most welcome!

Lots of love and peace,

rsb


End file.
